Afterglow
by BiancaNeidhart
Summary: Nikki Bella n'aurait jamais imaginé tomber un jour de son piédestal, de son nuage d'amour parfait et encore moins que la personne qui amortirait sa chute serait Dean Ambrose. [ANCIENNEMENT No Place I'd Rather Be]
1. Chapitre 1

Hello tout le monde!

Attention, la fiction s'appelait auparavant **No Place I'd Rather Be**. Je l'ai rebaptisée afin que se soit plus accrocheur.

Voici ma première fiction sur l'univers de la WWE. J'ai pas mal d'expérience dans l'écriture, mais je dois dire que j'appréhende beaucoup les retours sur celle-ci car c'est tout nouveau pour moi, notamment au niveau du style donc n'hésitez pas à critiquer, me conseiller. Je suis preneuse!

Les chansons sont indiquées en gras et j'y tiens.!

Disclaimer: Mes chouchous ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

Merci de donner votre avis, cela encourage toujours beaucoup l'écrivain, ne l'oubliez pas.

* * *

Nikki disposait de tout ce dont une femme pouvait rêver: beauté, richesse, célébrité, un métier qui lui plaisait, vêtements à ne plus savoir qu'en faire et un petit ami parfait. John Cena n'était pas seulement le meilleur catcheur et le ''Golden Boy'' de la WWE. Il se révélait aussi être un homme tendre, prenant soin d'elle peu importe l'occasion... Elle savait que c'était une façon de racheter ses absences à répétition à cause du travail, mais le fait était qu'il n'était pas fautif et qu'il restait à son écoute. Il était le chevalier en armure rutilante sur son cheval blanc dont elle rêvait depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Mais c'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le prenne sur le fait par cette nuit glaciale de début novembre. C'était une soirée comme une autre, où ils devaient se retrouver dans sa vaste demeure de Tampa afin de célébrer la fin d'une semaine fructueuse, intense sur le ring, à leur façon. C'était comme un petit rituel que la jolie brune aimait honorer avec la même joie, chaque semaine, peu importe le lieu. Elle se réjouissait particulièrement de cette petite fête intime car elle se déroulerait chez lui, dans leur cocon.

C'était donc un euphémisme de dire que le monde s'était effondré sur sa tête lorsqu'elle avait aperçu l'homme de sa vie en train de besogner une parfaite inconnue sur la table immaculée de la cuisine américaine. Elle eut un gloussement ironique en se souvenant à quel point il aimait à ce que ses biens restent propres en toute circonstance, cachée derrière le mur séparant la pièce du hall d'entrée.

Son cœur qui battait encore la chamade il y a quelques instants de cela à l'idée de le retrouver, se brisa en mille morceaux alors qu'elle restait là, à les écouter s'en donner à cœur joie, des larmes silencieuses dévalant ses joues maquillées.

Tout catcheur avait réputation d'être volage, être en permanence sur la route n'aidait pas à redorer leur blason, mais John n'était pas comme ça. Peut-être avant, certainement que oui d'ailleurs, mais elle savait qu'il l'aimait profondément, elle le voyait dans ses yeux brillants chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans une pièce, dans son sourire lorsqu'elle lui racontait ses aventures. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse simplement de sa fierté masculine, gonflée à l'idée de posséder une poupée pareille, mais elle ne souhaitait pas y croire. Naïve, elle pensait qu'il l'aimait assez pour ne pas se laisser tenter comme les autres, qu'elle était assez belle pour le satisfaire et ce fut pourquoi elle chut lamentablement de son piédestal cette nuit-là.

Ce qu'elle avait pu être stupide!

Drapée dans le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait, elle quitta la demeure à pas de loup, ses escarpins Louboutin à la main afin de ne pas faire de bruit qui risquerait de les alerter et entraîner un drame qu'elle n'était pas prête à affronter. La brune ferma l'imposante porte d'entrée avec toute la lenteur possible dans son dos puis elle se réfugia au volant de sa Porsche Panamera noire, ayant opté pour sa propre voiture plutôt que la Range Rover offerte par son cher et tendre. Cela la rendait malade d'imaginer que cette voiture n'était qu'un leurre, visant à la rassurer, l'aveuglant, pendant qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec une autre.

Sans même se préoccuper de ses affaires traînant dans la demeure à présent maudite, elle démarra en trombe et se lança sur la route bondée sans même se préoccuper de la direction, laissant libre cours à son chagrin, pleurant tout son soûl, de pitoyables cris de désespoir étouffés lui échappant. Son mascara laissait des traces sinistres autour de ses grands yeux chocolat rougis par les pleurs. Elle devait offrir une bien piteuse image, mais elle se fichait de ce que pourrait penser les gens. La seule chose qui importait à ses yeux, c'était cette trahison qui, elle le savait, elle était prête à lui pardonner. Elle l'aimait si fort qu'elle était prête à passer l'éponge sur n'importe quelle erreur, même si le lien venait de se briser irrémédiablement. Pourtant, la partie encore censée de son esprit clignotait, lui rappelait qu'elle avait sa fierté, qu'elle n'avait jamais été aveuglée par un homme auparavant et qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser avoir par de futures paroles mielleuses et un cadre de vie fastueux dénué de sens.

**[Bruce Springsteen - Drive All Night]**

Cette petite voix fut ensevelie sous le flot de douleur qui la faisait trembler, pourtant au chaud dans l'habitacle luxueux de sa voiture. Pourtant, elle voulait la faire taire, cette peine qui l'étouffait, lui rongeait les entrailles, qui lui donnait envie de se mettre à l'abri dans son lit et ne plus jamais en sortir. Alors elle alluma la radio et monta le son au maximum, faisant ainsi passer ses pleurs inaperçus pour les badauds qui pourraient éventuellement l'entendre lorsqu'elle était à l'arrêt.

Fort disgracieuse, elle renifla puis s'essuya le nez et les yeux du dos de la main entre deux sanglots.

A l'aveuglette, elle tourna dans le centre-ville sans but avant de se rendre au gymnase qu'elle fréquentait assidûment avec ses amies et son compagnon. Sa gorge se noua à cette pensée, la scène se déroulant encore et encore devant ses yeux hagards et émiettait doucement, mais sûrement, son amour jusque-là inconditionnel. Les façades défilaient à toute allure, flaques de vive lumière, la voix du chanteur déchirant sa bulle de souffrance tandis qu'un calme saisissant s'emparait d'elle.

Son cœur venait de se briser, mais elle restait une Bella, elle ne baisserait pas les bras si facilement et surtout, elle ne se laisserait pas traiter de la sorte. Personne ne pouvait la tromper, pas elle. Alors elle décida de s'occuper de son petit plaisir et elle aviserait quoi faire de sa relation le lendemain si jamais il lui en restait la force et surtout l'envie. On lui répétait sans cesse que la nuit portait conseil et elle espérait qu'au lendemain matin, elle se rendrait compte que tout n'était qu'un mauvais rêve ou bien qu'il comprendrait sa terrible erreur. Mais dans le fond, avait-elle réellement envie que tout redevienne comme avant ?

La pulpeuse diva prit le temps de se refaire une beauté dans son miroir de poche, sourit à son reflet, peu satisfaite car le désespoir pointait dans ses pupilles chocolat, dissimulé tant bien que mal par le maquillage et son sourire enjôleur.

Elle enfila ses escarpins vertigineux, son trench beige et s'engagea dans le gymnase dans l'espoir d'y trouver ses amies, Natalya, Ariane ou Trinity, sachant pertinemment que sa sœur passait un merveilleux moment avec son fiancé, tentant de paraître le plus sûre d'elle. C'était comme cela que ses collègues la connaissaient et il était hors de question qu'elle laisse entrevoir sa tristesse. Personne ne devait savoir.

Malheureusement, la salle de sport dernier cri était totalement vide, à l'exception de l'homme qui s'entraînait, décochant des coups de poing à l'énorme sac de sable suspendu, les écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, la capuche de son sweat rabattue sur son visage, lui dissimulant ainsi les traits.

Avec un soupir frustré, elle prit place sur un banc afin de le regarder sans même savoir de qui il s'agissait puis elle tenta d'appeler Brie, sa sœur, en vain, avant de tenter sa chance auprès de ses amies pour obtenir le même résultat. Elles étaient toutes occupées à fricoter, c'était bien sa veine!

Malgré l'ambiance paisible régnant dans la salle de sport, sa gorge nouée lui faisait un mal de chien et les larmes menaçaient d'éclater de nouveau, incapable de se détourner l'esprit de cette scène digne d'un mauvais film à l'eau de rose. Elle aurait dû être avec son homme à cet instant, ça aurait dû être elle sur cette table, pas une vulgaire fille récupérée dans un bar insalubre. La diva se recroquevilla sur elle, les jambes croisées, les paupières étroitement closes, et tenta de contrôler sa respiration afin de ne pas céder à une nouvelle crise.

Malheureusement, John en décida autrement. En effet, il lui envoya un sms demandant où se trouvait sa ''petite princesse''. Furieuse, elle jeta son téléphone dans son sac à main, voyant qu'il tentait de l'appeler puisqu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse.

Elle réfléchissait, suivant les mouvements du sportif du regard sans vraiment les voir, se demandant comment ils avaient bien pu en arriver là. Elle avait été la petite amie parfaite, pas le moindre pas de travers et pourtant il l'avait trompée et se permettait de le faire chez eux en plus de cela. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir autant être blessée par un simple adultère et pourtant son monde venait de s'écrouler, elle ne se trouvait plus de raison de continuer. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester avec quelqu'un qui lui manquait ainsi de respect.

A cette pensée, elle se remit à pleurer en silence, cachée derrière ses fines mains aux doigts ornés de bagues exubérantes, ses ongles rouges luisant sous les plafonniers.

\- Nikki, tout va bien? S'enquit Dean Ambrose, le surexcité du Shield, qui avait abaissé sa capuche, permettant ainsi de l'identifier, l'air sincèrement inquiet sans pour autant la connaître. Ils n'étaient que de simples collègues, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se faire du souci pour une femme en pleurs, peu importe qui elle était.

Elle sursauta car il l'avait surprise, abîmée dans ses pensées. C'était raté pour la discrétion !

\- Comment j'ai l'air d'aller d'après toi?! cracha-t-elle avec une grimace moqueuse en se relevant subitement, serrant son sac à main contre elle, tentant de ne pas renifler et renvoyer la meilleure image possible à cet homme. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à trouver là. J'ai pas besoin qu'on soit sur mon dos en ce moment!

La brune traversa la salle à pas allongés, pressée de sortir de là et de se trouver un lieu de complète solitude, sa crinière brune froufroutant dans son dos. Quant à Dean, connaissant son caractère un peu garce, il ne s'en formalisa pas et retourna à son entraînement sans broncher, bien que la suivant d'un regard intrigué, inquiet de la voir ainsi. On n'avait jamais vu la grande Nikki Bella dans un tel état.

La concernée se retourna justement, s'arrêtant dans l'encadrement de la porte, à l'instant où il s'apprêtait à relancer la musique.

\- Désolé de t'avoir agressé Dean, s'excusa la petite brune dans un murmure, s'essuyant les yeux afin de se donner meilleure allure, paré d'un sourire factice, mais les larmes ne tarissaient pas pour la simple et bonne raison que cette image lui brûlait la rétine. Merci d'avoir demandé.

Il lui adressa un simple sourire, mais ô combien tendre et sincère qu'elle en eut mal au cœur, du moins ce qu'il en restait. L'homme qu'elle pensait parfait l'avait trahi sans vergogne et celui auquel elle ne prêtait pas la moindre attention, prenant probablement son rôle pour la réalité, un inconnu pour elle et réputé pour agir en véritable salopard, se faisait du souci ... C'était le monde à l'envers.

Il reprit ses exercices après un haussement d'épaules désinvolte et elle fouilla distraitement dans son sac pour attraper son téléphone, le regardant avec une gratitude démesurée pour le peu qu'il venait de faire. Elle changea du tout au tout en voyant que John avait de nouveau tenté de la joindre et, de rage, elle jeta son portable à travers la pièce, venant s'écraser contre le mur à quelques mètres du jeune homme qui poussa un cri d'indignation.

Nicole tituba sous le poids du chagrin, recula de quelques pas afin de se retrouver dos au mur puis elle s'effondra lamentablement au sol. La voyant assise contre le mur, le visage enfoui dans ses mains et les genoux remontés contre la poitrine, il décida de jeter les préjugés aux orties et de la réconforter, peu importe l'origine du mal. Il n'y avait aucun strict lui dictant de se tenir à l'écart et la laisser seule face à son fardeau.

Sans y penser à deux fois, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa une de ses grandes mains chaudes sur l'épaule pour lui indiquer sa présence, un peu inquiet. Que devait-il faire ? Il n'avait jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation, encore moins une impliquant une magnifique collègue en couple. C'était exactement pour ce genre de chose qu'il évitait de s'engager dans une relation sérieuse.

A sa grande surprise, elle se laissa faire sans rechigner et dégagea les mains de son visage, révélant ainsi ses larmes. Stupéfait de la voir en proie à un tel chagrin et de l'action qu'il s'apprêtait à entreprendre, il l'étreignit avec une douceur désarmante. La diva se laissa faire sans se préoccuper de la singularité de la scène et du fait qu'il ne soit qu'une connaissance, allant même enfouir son nez contre le coton couvrant sa clavicule. Les sourcils froncés, il flatta sa chevelure soyeuse après quelques instants d'hésitation avec toute la tendresse du monde et se demandant bien ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour se laisser aller en public, elle si soucieuse de son apparence.

Nikki s'abandonna contre son torse puissant, oubliant les liens qu'ils n'avaient pas, obnubilée par cette traîtrise. Elle pensait que c'était quelque chose qui n'arrivait qu'aux autres... Qu'elle était trop bien pour qu'on daigne y penser.

Cette compassion venait de la personne la plus inattendue du monde, c'était la plus désintéressée et par conséquent la plus douce.

\- Tu devrais rentrer te reposer, tu veux que j'appelle Brie à la cabine du hall? Lui proposa Dean dans un chuchotement sans cesser de caresser sa chevelure et son bras car la sentant se calmer, le visage toujours caché. Il était trop respectueux pour empiéter sur sa vie privée et lui demander de quoi il en retournait.

\- Elle est avec Daniel, ce n'est pas la peine.

\- John alors.

\- Sûrement pas! S'exclama la brune, ce qui fit redoubler ses sanglots, toujours calée contre lui, ne voulant pas lui montrer son visage en si piteux état. Elle ne voulait pas non plus s'éloigner de la chaleur rassurante de son corps. Ma sœur n'est pas là, mes amies sont en train de s'amuser, mon mec est en train de sauter une pouff chez lui et je me retrouve toute seule comme une conne à pleurer auprès d'un mec que je connais même pas.

C'était sorti tout seul et elle s'en fichait royalement. Nicole avait envie d'exploser, de hurler à s'en casser la voix.

Dean la repoussa avec précaution, la dévisageant avec surprise, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire, caressant inconsciemment ses épaules avec bienveillance. Il tentait de saisir son regard, mais elle se défilait, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Il a quand même pas osé faire ça?!

Nicole répondit par un signe affirmatif de la tête, les yeux bien fermés dans l'espoir de retenir ses larmes, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée. Bouche bée, il la contempla sans la moindre concupiscence en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de ce dingue pour aller voir ailleurs. Il ne la connaissait que de réputation, et il se doutait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Ce n'était pas la pire garce du monde dans la vie de tous les jours et probablement pas avec l'homme de sa vie. Et puis de toute façon elle était sublime ! Comment était-ce possible ?

N'osant la perturber, il la laissa de nouveau pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit apaisée, sa respiration saccadée reprenant un rythme normal, la tête reposant sur son torse, les yeux clos comme si elle y dormait, la crise s'achevant sur quelques reniflements épars.

\- Allez, je te ramène chez toi. Tu dois bien avoir ton propre appartement, fit Dean en se redressant, la tenant fermement contre lui afin qu'elle suive le mouvement sans avoir le moindre effort à faire. Tu vas passer une bonne nuit de sommeil et demain tu vas casser la gueule à cet enfoiré ou c'est moi qui le fais et je te promets que se sera pas beau à voir.

Cela la fit rire et il s'en félicita, bien qu'il soit plus que sincère. Ils sortirent du gymnase après avoir récupéré le cadavre du téléphone de la brune sulfureuse, serrés l'un contre l'autre, Nikki se laissant porter, un peu hagarde, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il était si gentil et c'était tellement inattendu que c'était déstabilisant, trop déstabilisant.

C'était Dean Ambrose quand même, ce n'était pas rien!

Il lui ouvrit la portière côté passager où elle prit place avec lenteur, encore un peu sonnée par toutes ces émotions, puis il s'installa au volant alors qu'elle se frottait les yeux dans l'espoir d'enlever les traces de maquillage.

Elle le regarda à la dérobée tout du long, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, les jambes repliées sous elle, les mains rentrées dans les manches de son manteau et il fit semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Les lumières de la ville jetaient des reflets sur son visage imperturbable, concentré sur la route et la situation de sa compagne, sur ses cheveux châtains clairs en bataille et elle remarqua qu'il était plutôt beau garçon.

\- J'ai pas envie de rester toute seule, et… J'ai peur. Peur de ce que je pourrais faire, avoua la brune dans un murmure en se redressant, le cuir crissant, suivant ses mouvements. L'air de rien, elle vint poser la tête sur son épaule, ferma les yeux et, pour la première fois de la soirée, un véritable sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Elle était si bien tout contre lui. Tu as une chambre d'ami?

\- Je peux dormir sur le canapé, lui assura le jeune homme, assez surpris qu'une telle femme, d'habitude ne s'occupant guère des hommes comme lui, ce qu'elle avait si bien su faire jusque-là, daigne mettre les pieds chez lui. Et puis elle venait de découvrir qu'elle était trompée par ''l'homme de sa vie'', c'était donc une réaction assez surprenante qui, en fait, lui ressemblait beaucoup à lui. Il la regarda rapidement et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle restait resplendissante malgré ses yeux bouffis et rougis.

John Cena était stupide.

Nicole déposa un baiser sur sa joue en guise de remerciement avant de reposer sa tête sur son épaule et elle contempla les rues de Tampa se suivant, se ressemblant, avec une certaine sérénité qui s'effriterait dès lors qu'elle repenserait à son petit ami... Ce qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de faire.

* * *

L'appartement de Dean était bien plus modeste que ce à quoi elle était habituée, mais il était doté d'un certain charme. Il était bien rangé et visiblement tenu, signe qu'il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps ici. Rien de surprenant à tout cela. A l'inverse de chez John, des objets personnels égayaient les pièces, mais il faisait trop sombre et elle était bien trop exténuée pour s'attarder sur la décoration.

A la sortie de sa douche réparatrice, il l'attendait avec un dîner bien mérité, son ventre n'aillant fait que gargouiller durant tout le trajet. Ils avaient donc dévoré leur assiette garnie de pâtes carbonara, simple mais efficace, devant la télévision et Nicole, vêtue d'un ample T-shirt noir tellement long qu'elle s'était passée de pantalon, s'était surprise à rire de bon cœur et à apprécier ce moment.

\- Merci Dean pour... ça, chuchota la brune avec une ombre de sourire, posant sa main sur la sienne pour ne plus l'enlever. Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? On se connait même pas et je m'attendais à ce que tu m'abandonnes dans la salle.

\- Je vais sûrement pas tourner le dos à quelqu'un qui va mal, surtout pas une belle femme désespérée, tu t'en doutes !

Ce compliment taquin lui fit baisser le regard avec un petit rire, pas aussi exubérante que d'accoutumée après ce couteau en plein cœur qui lui avait fait perdre toute son estime d'elle-même pour les mois à venir. Elle se remit à manger goulûment, le regard rivé à l'écran, entremêlant tout naturellement ses doigts au sien. Cela ne représentait pas une trahison aussi bien dans son esprit que dans son cœur.

\- Tu étais sérieux pour John? Lui demanda-t-elle, la question lui taraudant l'esprit depuis un moment, n'osant pas le regarder directement dans les yeux.

\- Oh que oui! Ça m'dégoute et j'imaginais vraiment pas ça de lui. Puis y a aucune raison de te tromper... Regarde toi, t'es parfaite!

Nikki écarquilla les yeux et les riva sur son visage tourné vers l'écran, prise par surprise, car il avait dit cela comme si c'était l'évidence même et elle sentit son cœur s'agiter. Quant à lui, il prétendait que cela n'était rien, concentré sur la série, mais dans son esprit, il savait que ses paroles n'étaient pas anodines.

**[Arctic Monkeys - I Wanna Be Yours]**

Sur cet énième compliment, et pas des moindres, elle termina son dîner et le laissa au téléphone avec un ami qui l'appelait pour l'inviter à un boire un coup, invitation qu'elle l'entendit décliner en prétextant une énorme fatigue depuis la salle de bain en se lavant les dents.

Elle s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour entasser la vaisselle dans l'évier puis le rejoignit au salon, une nouvelle paix s'épanouissant en son sein et la gratitude illuminant son visage. Elle alla l'enlacer alors qu'il mettait de l'ordre dans la paperasse entassée sur la table basse, le prenant par surprise.

\- Tu veux venir dormir avec moi? Lui proposa Nicole dans un chuchotement, la tête reposant contre son dos, les mains serrées sur son ventre, se demandant à peine ce qu'il lui prenait.

Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était encore et couple et, malgré son apparence de bimbo, elle était droite et fidèle.

\- Nikki, si c'est pour te venger de John, laisse tomber. Ça va te faire plus de mal qu'autre chose et j'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans une situation de merde, la réprimanda-t-il gentiment, les yeux fermés, luttant contre les vagues de désir provoquées par son corps pulpeux contre le sien, son souffle dans sa nuque.

En véritable gentleman, il se retourna et la repoussa à regret, prenant bien soin de ne pas la regarder sans quoi il fondrait sous son regard de braise, n'ayant guère confiance en sa résistance. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout et rester de marbre devant cette femme était difficile.

\- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça, souffla la brune sulfureuse en faisant courir ses doigts le long de son bras nu, elle-même surprise par la vérité, un sourcil arqué, démunie face à cette vague de gratitude, d'amour malvenu.

Dean avait volé à son secours avec désintérêt, il l'avait réconfortée sans rien demander, l'avait respectée, à l'opposé du personnage à l'écran. Il avait pris soin d'elle comme d'un oisillon tombé de son nid et c'était ce dont elle avait besoin plus que tout. Et puis il fallait bien l'avouer, c'était un bel homme, elle s'en était rendu compte et il lui avait simplement fallu lui prêter attention pour cela. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi certains fans en faisaient une obsession.

Nikki enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, puisqu'il faisait deux bonnes têtes de plus qu'elle, pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres pleines. Elle les lui mordilla, les suçota pour en demander l'accès, impatiente, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire même si il savait que c'était une terrible idée. La main qu'il posa au creux de ses reins la fit frissonner toute entière et embrasa son désir impétueux. John Cena n'existait plus.

C'est elle qui donna un tournant sulfureux au baiser, le prenant au dépourvu, mais ravi de la tournure des événements qu'il n'avait même pas provoqué. Il fut néanmoins le premier à caresser sa peau satinée, faisant courir ses doigts le long de ses flans, mais sans oser toucher ses cuisses. Il la sentait bouillonner contre lui tandis qu'elle lui retirait son t-shirt avec rapidité et le laissa choir au sol. Nikki prit le temps d'admirer son torse comme sculpté dans le marbre et un sourire appréciateur éclaira son visage déjà tout illuminé par la détermination.

Elle caressa son visage de la pulpe des doigts pendant qu'il la regardait faire, étonné par l'émerveillement transcendant ses traits délicats. Il couvrit son visage d'un chapelet de baisers, la faisant rire contre sa joue lisse avant de retourner sur ses lèvres pulpeuses qu'il aimait tant.

\- Tu es sûre? S'enquit-il dans un murmure, craignant malgré tout qu'elle agisse sur un coup de tête.

Il ne souhaitait pas être pris pour un vulgaire jouet et se retrouver au centre d'un conflit mettant en scène deux des plus grandes stars de la WWE. Si elle était célibataire ou même en couple avec un anonyme, il n'aurait eu aucun scrupules, mais là, c'était différent.

\- Oui, je veux être tienne, souffla-t-elle au creux de son oreille en fourrant ses mains dans les siennes, touchée qu'il lui demande son avis, qu'il la traite avec tant de respect.

Sur ces mots, Dean la mena jusqu'à sa petite chambre attenante, osant à peine croire que la femme qu'il amenait dans son lit et qui le regardait avec tant de passion était Nikki Bella. Elle n'était pas la seule en pâmoison : son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains étaient moites, il se sentait comme un lycéen lors de sa première fois avec la fille qui emplissait son esprit depuis des mois.

Nicole s'assit sur le lit dans une position lascive, les bras en arrière et les jambes élégamment croisées, l'admirant avec gourmandise tandis qu'il la rejoignait et il sentait la chaleur de sa gratitude sur laquelle elle ne parvenait pas à mettre de mots. Comme hypnotisée, elle ne parvenait plus à penser qu'à lui, son corps parfait, son sourire ensorceleur en coin, la flamme qui animait son regard et ses grandes mains sur sa peau frémissante. Elle se recula pour lui faire un peu de place puis il l'allongea tout en caressant sa longue chevelure brune éclaircie par un balayage, son regard ancré au sien, se perdant dans ses pupilles chocolat.

Elle l'embrassa langoureusement, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille tandis qu'il lui retirait son t-shirt d'emprunt afin de mieux découvrir ses courbes voluptueuses du bout des doigts, fébrile. Il retira son dessous par des gestes d'experts, mais avec plus de tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais fait preuve, mais elle le méritait. A ses yeux, cette femme méritait d'être traitée comme une reine et il le lui faisait sentir dans la moindre de ses caresses, dans le moindre de ses baisers couvrant chaque parcelle de sa peau brûlante.

Nicole ne le voyait pas comme un simple catcheur parmi ses collègues, pas comme un homme s'apprêtant à lui faire l'amour. Non, elle le voyait comme son sauveur, comme l'homme idéal s'étant caché si longtemps grâce à son rôle de mauvais garçon et c'était lui qu'elle voulait ce soir.

D'un sourire engageant, elle lui permit d'aller plus loin, une main jouant avec ses cheveux et l'autre caressant son dos, ses ongles jouant sur sa peau nue, le rendant presque fou.

Leurs corps s'épousèrent à la perfection comme si ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. La lampe de chevet éclairait leurs chevelures s'entremêlant, leurs peaux se frictionnant, les parant d'une teinte ambrée presque féerique. Les draps blancs froissés formaient comme une toile à leurs corps enfiévrés, passionnés. Les murs contenaient les gémissements d'extase de Nicole, griffant son dos presque au sang, loin de toute traîtrise.

Leurs doigts étaient entrelacés avec force, symbole du besoin de l'autre et jamais ils ne se lâchèrent durant leurs ébats.

Lorsque ils furent tous deux rassasiés, aux anges, Nicole vint d'elle-même se blottir contre son torse chaud et se soulevant encore irrégulièrement, la respiration saccadée et elle passa un bras autour de son ventre.

\- Merci, murmura simplement la jeune femme, la reconnaissance dans sa voix la rendant presque tremblante alors qu'elle repliait ses jambes, ses genoux frôlant les siens.

Il admira son visage, émerveillé, puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres à présent dépourvues de tout maquillage avant de l'étreindre sous les draps pour la sentir le plus proche de lui.

C'était tellement improbable que même maintenant il avait du mal à croire que Nicole avait jeté son dévolu sur lui.

\- Je serais toujours là à ton réveil, promis.

C'était la réplique phare que Dean servait à ses greluches en tant normal et le fait qu'une femme, une vraie, la lui serve sur ce ton taquin l'étonna tout en le faisant sourire parce que pour une fois, c'était sincère.

Et en effet, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, réveillé par les premiers rayons du soleil filtrant par la fenêtre, elle était toujours là, endormie dans la même position que la veille, et elle était en paix.


	2. Chapitre 2

Coucou!

Voici la suite, plus courte, en espérant que ça vous plaise et désolé aux fans de John.

Un grand merci Milankovitch0889 pour ta review! J'espère te faire aimer Nikki par la suite ;)

* * *

Et en effet, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, réveillé par les premiers rayons du soleil, elle était toujours là, endormie dans la même position que la veille, et elle était en paix.

Il n'avait donc pas rêvé cette folle nuit avec Nikki Bella puisqu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés, l'enlaçant, nue comme au premier jour. Il se souvint ce qui les avait mené là et il eut un pincement au cœur en la revoyant, effondrée au gymnase, à quel point elle avait l'air fragile, blessée, malgré ses escarpins impressionnants et sa petite robe. C'était comme de voir un oiseau tomber de son nid et il se garderait bien d'en parler à quiconque. Il se doutait que son apparence primait sur tout le reste et que révéler qu'elle avait fondu en larmes et l'avait laissé la consoler l'énerverait au plus haut point.

C'était elle qui avait souhaité ça, il ne lui avait pas forcé la main, jamais il n'aurait osé et maintenant il se retrouvait dans une situation quelque peu épineuse. Dieu soit loué, il ne côtoyait pas John Cena, il n'était pas assez célèbre pour atteindre le cercle des grandes stars, mais le fait était qu'il côtoyait son cher petit ami quotidiennement et qu'il ressentait l'affreuse envie de lui casser la figure depuis que Nikki lui avait appris qu'il l'avait trompée. Il n'aurait pourtant pas dû s'en soucier, c'était son credo, mais il avait vu la femme sous le masque la veille et celle-ci lui plaisait. Elle lui plaisait même _beaucoup_. Quoi qu'il en soit, Dean ne savait pas où ils en étaient, pour peu qu'il y aiy un ''ils''. Il la soupçonnait d'agir en innocente une fois qu'elle aurait repris conscience et que cela se serait arrangé avec John. Entre lui et le Golden boy, le choix serait rapidement fait.

Gardant cette idée à l'esprit, il décida de profiter de cet instant précieux et il admira son visage paisible, jouant distraitement avec l'une de ses longues mèches.

\- Ne t'avise pas de faire ça, psychopathe, marmonna la brune d'un ton badin, gardant les paupières abaissées puis elle se colla à lui avec un petit soupir de satisfaction, passant un bras autour de sa taille, retirant sa main dans ses cheveux de l'autre. Je déteste qu'on me dévisage le matin, je suis immonde.

\- Complètement, je ne sais pas même pas c'que je fous encore là, t'es affreuse, tu me donnes envie de vomir, râla Dean avec un air faussement dégoûté ce qui lui valut un léger coup dans le ventre avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux,vienne s'installer à califourchon sur lui et de s'étaler à son aise, réveillant ses envies charnelles. Tu vas mieux?

\- D'après toi? Fit-elle avec un haussement de sourcil provocateur appuyé par un sourire un peu trop troublant. Elle caressa ses joues du bout de ses lèvres avant d'atteindre les siennes pour y plaquer un tendre baiser. J'aime bien cet endroit, j'ai envie de rester.

La diva n'était visiblement pas dans l'optique qu'il s'imaginait à son réveil, bien loin des regrets et cela le remplit de fierté. Il craignait quelque part qu'elle ne l'insulte ou le gifle avant de récupérer ses affaires et s'en aller en courant. Il n'était que Dean Ambrose, pas le genre d'homme qu'on ramenait chez ses parents ou présentait à ses amis. Ils ne jouaient clairement pas dans la même cour, mais elle était restée et, mieux encore, semblait vraiment apprécier cela.

\- Le monde ne s'arrêtera pas pour nous, mais il nous reste un peu de temps avant que je rejoigne les mecs pour prendre la route, assura le jeune homme en glissant sa main le long de son dos velouté puis sur l'arrondi de ses fesses, décidé à chasser ses doutes pour mieux profiter. Tu as quelques soucis à régler en plus, et ça va pas s'arranger par magie.

\- On s'en fout. Il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse, affirma Nikki d'une voix rauque qui le fit frémir avant de descendre le long de son corps avec lascivité, le regard accroché à ses prunelles bleues dans l'espoir de lui faire perdre pieds, les draps frottant agréablement sur sa peau nue.

Dean se massa les paupières du pouce et l'index, le nez plissé, se maudissant d'autant apprécier les mille exquises tortures qu'elle lui infligeait, mais aussi d'apprécier la femme qu'il avait découvert hier soir. Si cela allait plus loin, du moins encore plus que la veille, ça allait être un véritable catastrophe, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire non.

Une seule soirée avait été nécessaire pour chambouler leur monde et remettre en question les sentiments que Nikki éprouvait à l'égard de l'homme auquel elle ne pensait plus depuis cette nuit, même si il était clair qu'elle devrait lui faire face aujourd'hui, au moins pour expliquer son silence radio, mais pour le moment, elle avait bien mieux à faire. Quant à Dean, autant dire qu'il ne s'était pas comporté aussi tendrement avec une femme depuis des années, se souvenant à peine de la délicieuse sensation que procurait une femme à ses côtés à son réveil. Ce n'était pas du tout qui il était maintenant, mais l'homme enfoui au fond avait resurgi en la voyant si abattue.

Il lui apporta pourtant sa tasse de café fumant et ses croissants de la veille dans un plateau au lit où elle se prélassait encore, serrant le coussin contre elle, avec un sourire si large qu'on avait l'impression que le Père Noël lui amenait le plus beau cadeau du monde. Elle accueillit le petit-déjeuner en lui ouvrant grand les bras, puis elle l'aida à le poser en équilibre précaire sur le lit, observant attentivement le moindre de ses gestes avec un regard pétillant qui faisait plaisir à voir. Elle était vraiment plus sereine qu'hier.

\- Alors, tu vas faire quoi pour tout ça? Lui demanda le catcheur en s'emparant de sa propre tasse tandis qu'elle lui baisait la joue avant d'en faire de même, soudainement bien moins rayonnante. Je veux dire, à part récupérer ta voiture se trouvant encore sur le lieu du crime, t'acheter un nouveau téléphone et expliquer à ta sœur pourquoi tu l'as appelée hier entre autre.

\- Tu crois qu'il appréciera que je lui dise que j'ai passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie avec toi, plaisanta Nikki avec un clin d'œil mutin avant de dévorer son croissant au-dessus du plateau afin de ne pas faire de saleté, décidée à jouer la carte de la nonchalance.

Elle n'allait pas se miner le moral, la journée commençait si bien!

\- Bien sûr et demain tu apprendras qu'on m'a retrouvé mort dans un caniveau. Super idée!

\- Je plaisantais, il ne saura rien, c'est notre petit secret, assura la jeune femme en lui tapotant la main et contenant tant bien que mal un grand sourire, comme une enfant qui tente de rester calme face à ses parents découvrant une grosse bêtise. Quant à John, ben... Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, comme si rien n'avait changé chez moi. Je veux vraiment voir comment il va se comporter.

\- Tu vas faire l'autruche quoi, paraphrasa Dean, peu satisfait par cette décision, mais elle semblait s'en contenter, haussant les épaules avec désinvolture, sa longue chevelure dansant sur ses épaules. Il n'avait de toute façon aucun droit de se plaindre et même pas un mot à dire. C'était son choix et il n'avait aucune envie de s'en mêler et ainsi s'attirer les foudres de Cena. Sa carrière commençait à décoller, ce n'était pas le moment de tout foutre en l'air. Donc tu l'aimes toujours?

\- J'en sais rien, plus comme avant en tout cas... Quelque chose s'est cassé en moi hier soir, quelque chose de déjà en mauvais état depuis quelques temps à cause de sa réserve, son attitude glaciale. J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas toujours la bienvenue dans sa vie, c'est super vexant.

\- Ce mec est complètement taré et toi c'est pas mieux à vouloir rester dans cette relation bordélique, marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, passant un bras automatiquement autour de ses épaules. Et si tu es trop malheureuse?

\- Impossible, tu seras avec moi! Tant que je te verrai, ça se passera bien, je pourrais faire semblant.

Il la dévisagea avec étonnement, mais, en un sens, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi elle ne voulait pas quitter le visage de la fédération. Les fans risquaient de ne pas apprécier tout comme l'administration qui misait beaucoup sur ce couple pour se vendre. Sans compter sur les propres réactions de John qui risqueraient d'être un peu excessives. Non vraiment, il la comprenait et il était particulièrement touché qu'elle se repose ainsi sur lui après une seule petite nuit de réconfort. Cela faisait une éternité qu'on n'avait pas eu besoin de lui ainsi.

\- Ça va être super excitant de se voir en cachette, pépia Nicole en frappant légèrement sa tasse de café contre la sienne comme pour porter un toast, décidément d'excellente humeur, mais manquant de renverser le breuvage sur les draps. Tu as un match dans la semaine?

\- J'te signale que j'ai pas donné mon accord pour ça, maugréa Dean en adoptant un air condescendant, la détaillant d'un regard sceptique sans la moindre retenue, mais la plaisanterie était évidente. Il pesait encore le pour et le contre d'entretenir ce genre de relation avec la garce du roster. J'ai même pas envie de ça de toute façon et pas sûr que le jeu en vaille la chandelle.

\- Oh s'il te plaît! Ça m'étonnerait vu comment tu murmurais mon nom cette nuit, rétorqua la diva en lui lançant un regard ardent par dessus sa tasse, un petit sourire orgueilleux venant étirer ses lèvres nues qu'il lui rendit, bien incapable de le reconnaître à haute voix. Elle se pencha pou l'embrasser, redevenant la femme douce d'hier soir. Arrête de me charrier, on sait très bien toi et moi qu'on se reverra et qu'on recommencera... Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, abdiqua l'athlète en souriant contre ses lèvres, sa main errant sur ses cuisses satinées sous les draps une fois la tasse posée sur la table de chevet pour plus de sécurité. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne se mettait à genoux devant une femme. Qu'était-il en train de lui arriver bon sang?! J'ai un match lundi ouais, comme chaque semaine. Et toi?

\- La même. Parfait comme ça, si tu gagnes, je pourrais te donner ta petite récompense privée dans les vestiaires pendant que les autres auront le dos tourné, susurra la jeune femme en glissant sa main manucurée sur sa cuisse sous les draps qui les protégeaient du froid, ayant au préalable dégagé les obstacles. Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir dit que ça ne valait pas le coup.

\- T'es complètement folle... J'adore ça.

\- Ce n'est que le début et j'ai plein d'autres choses à te montrer!

* * *

Nicole était à son aise dans sa courte robe rouge de la veille, rayonnante malgré la fatigue et les traces du chagrin, maquillée avec soin grâce à sa trousse de secours toujours dans son sac à man et juchée sur ses talons hauts, les semelles rouges s'accordant à merveille au reste. Elle se cachait tant bien que mal derrière ses imposantes lunettes de soleil Dior au cas où une connaissance passerait dans le coin, mais son attirail de femme fatale la trahissait à des kilomètres à la ronde. De plus, il commençait à pleuvoir et elle avait plus l'air ridicule qu'autre chose.

Malgré tout, elle tenait la main de Dean dans la sienne, qui lui, avait pris la peine de se cacher sous une capuche. Elle lui attirait de nombreux regards dans la rue et il était partagé entre orgueil et gêne. Elle était quand même sacrément voyante, toute en rouge, puisqu'elle avait refusé de fermer son manteau pour Dieu sait quelle raison. Autant dire qu'ils détonnaient physiquement l'un de l'autre et le contraste était amusant à voir.

\- Nikki, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, fit-t-il subitement, la mine grave, la menant jusqu'à sa voiture, la protégeant tant bien que mal de la pluie.

\- Oh mon dieu non, ne me dit pas que tu as une MST, je ne pourrai pas expliquer ça à John si jamais il se rend compte que j'ai quelque chose!

\- Rien à voir, rien à voir! Non je voulais te dire que... Mon vrai prénom est John. Enfin Jonathan au complet, mais personne ne m'appelle comme ça.

\- Ce n'est que ça? Tu m'as fait peur... Parfait, comme ça je ne risquerait pas de faire une boulette en étant au lit avec l'autre John! S'exclama Nikki, avec une telle sincérité et enthousiasme que cela le fit rire, elle n'envisageait pourtant même pas d'avoir des relations intimes. Ce qui ne l'empêcherait pourtant pas d'essayer, lui. Tu veux qu'on aille à Greenville ensemble demain? On a toute la journée pour le Raw du soir et on aura plein de temps pour s'amuser dans l'avion. J'ai toujours rêvé de le faire dans les airs.

L'athlète rit à sa première réplique car attendrit par son enthousiasme, mais en vérité il s'agissait plus d'un rire jaune car il n'appréciait pas qu'elle sous-entende avoir des rapports avec cet enfoiré. Encore une fois, il ne pouvait pas le lui faire remarquer, ce n'était qu'une histoire sans lendemain, il était l'exutoire de son chagrin et il fallait s'en contenter... Et d'habitude, ce genre de relation lui suffisait amplement, c'était même tout son art.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup, cette idée d'avion me plaît bien, mais j'y vais en voiture avec les gars, avec la musique à fond et le stock de bière dans le coffre. On fait toujours ça, c'est notre rituel! Et j'pense que John trouverait ça louche que tu ne lui tiennes pas compagnie dans son bus VIP. D'ailleurs pourquoi t'irais t'enfermer dans une voiture bondée et bruyante sentant le mâle alors que tu peux avoir ton lit et un bar?

\- Vu comme ça, c'est vrai! Je ne peux pas vivre sans mon verre de vin, il va me falloir au moins ça pour le supporter sans rien dire, ronchonna la diva qui préféra voir le côté positif de la chose au lieu d'imaginer qu'il était en train de la repousser.

\- Tu viendras le boire vendredi avec moi si tu veux, je dois me pointer à Charlotte au cas où pour le Smackdown, demande expresse des scénaristes si jamais il faut du renfort.

Voilà qui lui convenait bien mieux!

\- C'est notre premier rendez-vous on dirait, s'extasia la brune qui s'arrêta pour serrer ses deux mains avec chaleur. Même avec ses talons, elle était nettement plus petite que lui. Se moquant des gens et de la pluie qui gâchait cet instant ainsi que sa belle chevelure, elle se blottit contre lui, en quête d'affection pour tenir la semaine. Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser.

C'était rapide, mais c'était flatteur et, surtout, c'était réciproque. Nikki Bella et Dean Ambrose, qui l'aurait cru?

* * *

Il se gara au gymnase dont le parking était, bien heureusement, quasiment vide, ce qui n'était guère surprenant pour un dimanche matin. La Porsche attendait sagement à la même place qu'hier et il repéra les véhicules bien moins rutilants d'autres athlètes, notamment Roman, un de ses compagnons de ring qu'il avait fini par considérer comme un frère. Il dû pourtant se résigner à ne rien lui dire pour l'instant, ni à lui ni à Seth d'ailleurs, ne sachant pas trop lui-même comment définir cette curieuse relation.  
Tous les deux savaient quel genre d'homme était Dean: un vrai salopard avec les femmes. Si jamais il leur racontait, il risquait de se faire passer un savon pour avoir manger dans la gamelle d'un collègue si haut gradé, mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur, il était habitué maintenant. Non, le pire, c'était si il avouait qu'il appréciait vraiment Nikki. Soit ils se moqueraient bien de lui, pensant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une lubie passagère, soit ils l'empêcheraient de la revoir pour ne pas mettre le bazar dans ce couple phare. En aucun cas il ne pouvait imaginer que cela se déroulerait bien.

Nikki finit par s'en aller après plusieurs baisers torrides, à l'abri dans sa voiture aux vitres couvertes de buée, un petit bout de papier sur lequel était griffonné son numéro calé dans son soutient-gorge, des papillons dans le ventre et s'empressa d'aller se chercher un nouveau téléphone afin de pouvoir rassurer sa sœur au plus vite.

La diva brune ne rentra à son "domicile" qu'une fois la nuit tombée, souhaitant retarder le plus possible ses retrouvailles avec John. Elle avait passé la journée avec Brie et Daniel, les écoutant raconter leurs futurs projets avec un réel intérêt, se gardant bien de leur relater ses aventures de la nuit passée, se contentant de dire qu'elle avait fait tomber son téléphone dans une fontaine en rentrant chez elle et non pas chez John car elle se sentait ballonnée. Brie, connaissant sa sœur sur le bout des doigts, devina qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, mais ne la poussa pas à parler. Cela devait venir d'elle, quand elle le souhaitait, sinon elle risquait de se faire copieusement enguirlander.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, même si la brune garda le silence sur ce sujet, elle n'avait que ça à l'esprit. Sa nuit avec Dean qu'elle revivait sans cesse, retenant un petit soupir de plaisir, avait eut raison de son chagrin. Contrairement à ce que son amant s'imaginait, elle n'avait strictement aucun regret d'avoir dépassé la ligne et était plus que sincère.  
Nicole avait toujours été passionnelle et entière, ce qui la faisait agir sur un coup de tête dès que l'envie lui en prenait. Avec elle, c'était tout ou rien. Cela risquait malheureusement de lui poser quelques soucis à l'avenir car elle ne comptait pas tourner le dos à Jonathan, elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras, plus belle que jamais, et n'avait de toute façon pas l'attention d'y réfléchir maintenant.

Son petit ami l'attendait dans la cuisine, fouillant les placards à la recherche d'aliments, peu importe lesquels afin de préparer un repas décent, mais ils étaient désespérément vides. Elle retint un soupir exaspéré en le voyant s'agiter dans tout les sens, elle savait pertinemment que ses recherches seraient vaines. Monsieur Cena n'était pas réputé pour aller faire les courses ou la cuisine. Quant à sa maison, l'ambiance qu'elle dégageait était au niveau de son récent caractère: froide et impersonnelle.

Elle s'annonça en toussotant, nonchalamment appuyée sur la table maudite avec le plus beau sourire hypocrite dont elle était capable, revigorée après les instants magiques qu'elle venait de passer. Heureusement que le catch lui avait appris à rentrer dans la peau d'un personnage, à porter un masque vis à vis de certaines personnes.

\- Nikki, te voilà! Je me suis inquiété pour toi hier soir, t'étais où? S'enquit le catcheur, probablement le plus connu au monde, en venant l'étreindre puis l'embrasser avec douceur. J'essayais de nous trouver un truc à manger, mais on a plus rien.

\- Je suis passée chez le restaurateur nous prendre un gratin de courge et du vin, expliqua la brune en levant le bras pour lui montrer le sac plastique qu'elle tenait, se retenant tant bien que mal de grimacer suite à son baiser. Ses lèvres étaient comme du poison à présent. Désolée, je me sentais mal et j'ai fait tomber mon téléphone dans une fontaine comme une conne. J'ai dû en reprendre un nouveau dans la journée.

\- D'accord, fit-il en la croyant aveuglement puis il s'empara de son sac pour en vider le contenu sur la table qu'elle tentait d'éviter, lui offrant un sourire amène. Tu vas mieux?

\- Oh beaucoup, merci, répondit Nicole avec un sourire rêveur, les images de la nuit dernière dansant devant ses yeux. C'était honnête et il n'y était pour rien cette fois-ci. Et toi, tu t'es bien amusé?

\- Oui, mais ça aurait été mieux avec toi, badina-t-il en lui faisant les yeux doux, un rictus étirant ses fines lèvres, bien loin de s'imaginer qu'il était découvert et que son esprit était bien loin de cette préoccupation.

''_Tu m'étonnes_'' pensa-t-elle ironiquement en prenant un faux petit air peiné pour ensuite aller l'étreindre à son tour. Elle n'allait tout de même pas le plaindre de l'avoir laissé ''seul'' alors qu'il s'en donnait à cœur joie. Un câlin c'était déjà bien plus que ce qu'il ne méritait.

\- Chérie, mardi après-midi j'ai un rendez-vous avec le médecin ici pour mon genoux, donc je pourrai pas faire le trajet jusqu'à Charlotte avec toi. MAIS, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour te consoler!

Nicole broncha à peine lorsqu'il lui annonça son absence, elle s'était accoutumée à cette situation par la force des choses, et elle s'en moquait encore plus dorénavant. Pourtant cela lui fit un pincement en cœur: elle faisait toujours les trajets en sa compagnie. Ne la connaissant que trop bien, il lui avait acheté le sac à main blanc matelassé sur lequel elle avait craqué il y a quelques semaines de cela et elle dû avouer que cela la comblait en un sens. Il savait la prendre par les sentiments et elle eut presque envie de lui pardonner, du moins de redoubler d'efforts.

Elle se jeta à son cou quasiment avec un petit cri sans avoir à se forcer. Elle était matérialiste et ne s'en cachait pas.

Pourtant lorsqu'il se fut éclipsé à l'étage pour passer un coup de téléphone dont elle n'osait imaginer la teneur, elle raconta les faits et l'excuse de son absence à Dean sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, un peu vexée que John ne se contente que d'un cadeau pour lui faire avaler la pilule dont elle n'était pas censée avoir connaissance. Il ne se donnait même pas la peine de lui faire de véritables excuses, c'était dire!

Sa gorge nouée se délia dès qu'elle reçut sa réponse et elle se prit même à rire bêtement: ''_Ça nous fera plus de temps pour nous éclater vendredi. Pense bien à moi en attendant!_ »

Dean avait eu la décence de ne rien dire de déplacé et cela lui plut beaucoup même si elle raffolait de son côté facétieux, voir carrément pervers à certains moments. Lui, au moins, il était là.


	3. Chapitre 3

La Caroline du Nord ne se trouvait pas trop loin, bien heureusement pour Nikki, pas particulièrement friande des grands voyages et surtout dans un contexte aussi pénible. Du moins de son côté, bien qu'elle soit nettement plus détendue que la veille. John avait su jouer de ses faiblesses, la couvrant de cadeaux, de baisers et même d'un bouquet d'une douzaines de roses jaunes qui trônait dans un vase rouge au beau milieu dans le bus.

Elle s'était donc abandonner dans ses bras puissants, aux caresses prodiguées par ses grandes mains courant sur son ventre, l'intérieur de ses cuisses sans pour autant le laisser aller plus loin, déjà bien assez gênée, tout en gardant à l'esprit que ce qu'elle faisait était reprochable, mais ce n'était pas elle qui avait commencé! Cela pouvait sembler puérile, digne du lycée, mais cela allégeait sa culpabilité. De toute façon, dès q'elle pensait à Dean, la moindre de ses craintes s'envolait.

Tous deux étaient de fieffés menteurs sacrément doués dans leur art et elle s'en félicitait même si c'était absurde. Cela lui facilitait grandement la tâche.

Lorsque le bus se gara à l'arrière de l'aréne Bi-Lo, la nuit était déjà tombée, précipitée par l'hiver qui s'annonçait déjà rude. Ils venaient de déposer leurs affaires au Hyatt Regency Hotel et entrèrent dans la bulle effervescente qu'était les coulisses de l'arène, tout le personnel s'attelant à l'installation du ring, de la lumière, du son, du buffet pour les catcheurs qui paradaient déjà en tenue pour la plupart, discutant vivement avec leurs collègues. Elle raffolait de cette ambiance

Nikki ne prit pas la peine de chercher du regard son amant dans cette foule en ébullition, pourtant déjà bien en retard. Elle rejoignit Brie qui l'attendait déjà dans les vestiaires des femmes, plaisantant de vive voix avec Natalya, déjà apprêtée, radieuse tandis qu'Ariane chantait dans la pièce à côté, passant son costume. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, sa jumelle la détailla, sceptique, la jaugeant du regard.

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez elle, elle le sentait, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Hey Nikki! Tu as l'air différente, s'étonna Natalya, l'étonnement perçant dans sa voix rauque, tandis qu'elle se levait pour l'accueillir d'une chaleureuse étreinte, sa chevelure blonde éclatante dansant dans son dos.

\- Oui je sais, je brille encore plus! S'exclama la concernée en tendant main devant elle dans un geste royal, Brie riant dans sa barbe.

\- C'est exactement ça...Tu as l'air plus épanouie, s'enthousiasma la blonde en jouant avec la chevelure de Nicole, sincèrement ravie bien que se méprenant sur la raison. Il faut que tu me donnes des conseils pour améliorer ma relation de couple, ça a l'air de se passer à merveille avec John.

\- Je te ferai une liste de jeux de rôle sexuels qui vont plaire à TJ, chuchota Nicole avec un clin d'œil malicieux qui fit hurler sa sœur d'indignation. Elle déposa son sac à main avant d'attraper son costume qui l'attendait sagement dans un coin au moment où Ariane sortait, s'annonçant par une vocalise. Brie, il va falloir que je te dise un truc, dès que je suis prête.

\- Coucou chériiie, pépia Ariana en venant taper sur les fesses de Nikki, sa longue chevelure blonde décolorée valsant autour d'elle alors qu'elle traversait la pièce en sautillant. Je vais faire mes cheveux au cas où, à toute à l'heure.

\- Elle est perchée quand même, commenta Brie fixant l'emplacement où se trouvait la concernée il y a encore quelques secondes de cela tandis que les deux autres souriaient, indulgentes. Nikki dépêche-toi, j'ai hâte d'entendre tes histoires.

La brune contempla ses précieuses amies, les sondant en silence, se demandant si elle pouvait les mettre au courant. Elle redoutait un peu la langue bien pendue de la blonde pétillante qui ne cachait aucun secret à son mari, qui avait tendance à les étaler dès lors qu'elle avait quelques gouttes d'alcool dans le sang ou même pour satisfaire la curiosité malsaine de ses collègues. En revanche, elle avait une confiance aveugle en sa jumelle et ce depuis toujours. La seule personne a qui elle en parlerait éventuellement serait Daniel et elle savait que cette confidence serait bien gardé avec lui.

* * *

\- Oh non je suis vraiment désolée Nicole, souffla Brie à son annonce, une main réconfortante posée sur son avant-bras, l'autre plaquée contre ses lèvres fraîchement maquillées. Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu n'as pas donné signe de vie samedi soir.

Les jumelles étaient assises sur une grand malle vide, apprêtées pour leur match à venir, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Nikki ne tenait pas à ce que la nouvelle de l'adultère du grand John Cena ne s'ébruite pour qu'ensuite ça lui retombe sur le nez. Elle risquait de prendre un sacré savon.

Elle s'était décidée à lui avouer une partie de la vérité, ne souhaitant pas aborder le sujet ''Dean'' puisqu'elle remettait déjà en question le bien fondé de cette relation. Cette nuit là, certes merveilleuse, elle se trouvait au fond du trou, elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour extérioriser son désespoir et tant qu'elle ne le reverrait pas, elle n'aurait su dire si elle avait agit sur un coup de tête ou non, si ces instants partagés et ses paroles étaient sincères. Beaucoup d'indices portaient à croire que ça l'était, elle ne pouvait nier les papillons dans son ventre et son cœur gonflé de...Quelque chose d'inconnu, mais délicieusement bon, lorsqu'elle s'était tenue à ses côtés, dans ses bras, dans ses draps.

\- Mais... Je trouve que tu as l'air de le prendre plutôt bien, fit remarquer sa sœur en reculant la tête comme pour l'analyser dans son ensemble dans l'espoir de mieux appréhender la situation, les sourcils froncés et le front plissé. Je te connais, tu l'aimes plus que tout. Normalement tu serais en train de pleurer comme une fontaine à l'heure qu'il est... Il t'a vraiment trompé?

\- Oh oui, crois moi! Je me voyais mal les prendre en photo, pas très discret.

\- Ouais c'est vrai... Je trouve quand même que t'as l'air de bien le vivre. OH attend, j'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toute la nuit ni le lendemain avant une certaine heure alors que tu aurais pu utiliser ton fixe ou le téléphone de quelqu'un d'autre pour me joindre. Qu'est c'que t'as fait samedi soir?!

Nicole prit une grande inspiration, le temps de prendre sa décision, le regard rivé au sien. Brie savait qu'elle mentait, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à tout lui dire. Pas maintenant.

\- Je suis sortie noyer mon chagrin! Tu m'connais, moi et mon amour du vin, t'aurais dû t'en douter..., lâcha Nicole en prenant un air faussement vexé qui eut l'effet escompté: Brie l'attira contre elle et lui frotta vigoureusement le dos. Je pense qu'il va recommencer demain et j'aimerais que tu viennes vérifier avec moi. Comme ça tu arrêteras de m'accuser de mensonge!

\- Ça m'étonnerait pas, vu la réputation qu'il avait... T'oublies qu'il a divorcé à cause d'une histoire du genre. Tu devrais le virer direct le mec!

\- Je peux pas... Pense à ce que vont dire les fans, l'administration et même John! Oublie pas qu'on doit faire ce qui est le mieux pour le business, et pour ça je dois rester avec lui. Je l'aime quand même dans le fond, enfin je crois … Puis tu sais, je suis pas toute blanche non plus.

\- C'est pas vrai... T'as fait quoi quand t'étais bourrée?! Lui demanda Brie, se massant la tempe, exaspérée par son ''comportement''. Nikki était incontrôlable, si différente d'elle.

Sa sœur haussa les épaules, avec une petite moue empreinte d'ignorance feinte à merveille. Brie la frappa gentiment sur la cuisse pour la réprimander avant de l'étreindre de nouveau, lui embrassant le crâne et lui chuchotant des mots rassurants... Mais elle n'écoutait plus.

Plus rien n'existait autour d'elle si ce n'est Dean Ambrose, paré de sa fidèle tenue noire militaire du Shield, les cheveux plaqués en arrière, qui venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision. Seth Rollins menait la marche, l'assiette de poulet qu'il tenait à la main brisant son image de dur à cuir.

Nicole se prit à sourire comme une imbécile, la tête appuyée contre celle de sa jumelle qui continuait à la réconforter, pensant que son silence était dû à une crise de larmes imminente et elle comprit aussitôt qu'aucun doute ne subsistait de son côté: ce n'était pas pour se venger, pas sur un coup de tête. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle regrettait. C'était quelque chose qui l'aidait à ramasser les morceaux de son cœur afin de les recoller, quelque chose qui lui faisait un bien fou et elle n'allait pas s'en passer. Tant pis pour sa bonne conscience!

\- ...Tu devrais en parler à Randy, il sort souvent avec lui et il le connait depuis un bon moment, proposa Brie qui ne s'était toujours pas rendue compte qu'elle ne lui prêtait aucune attention, caressant ses cheveux et son visage comme si il s'était agit de sa fille. Nicole, tu m'entends?! Oh allo, j'te parle!

La concernée battit des cils comme si elle s'éveillait d'un doux songe tandis que sa sœur jumelle jetait un coup d'oeil intrigué par dessus son épaule dans l'espoir de trouver la source de son attention, mais elle ne vit que le trio du Shield, Renée Young, Tamina et Fandango en train de plaisanter en mangeant comme des voraces, se restaurant avant de faire le show. Ne comprenant pas trop son soudain intérêt, elle chassa cette pensée d'un vif signe de main.

\- D'accord, j'irai avec toi demain... A une condition: si on le prend sur le fait, tu resteras calme.

\- A ma façon!

\- On sait tous très bien ce que ça veut dire, ''à ta façon'', la taquina la brune avec un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Allez viens, faut qu'on prenne des forces avant notre match et enlever ce petit sourire satisfait de la face d'AJ.

Sur ce, elle la tira par la main afin de regagner le buffet qui leur faisait de l'œil depuis un bon bout de temps, Nikki se sentant un peu plus légère de par ce premier aveux et du fait d'avoir trouvé une alliée dans cette lourde enquête.

Elle ignora Dean avec brio, bien que retenant sa respiration lorsque elle lui passa sous le nez, que son regard glissa sur elle quelques secondes et que son bras frôla son dos puis elle engagea la conversation avec Tamina comme si de rien n'était alors que son cœur menaçait de s'échapper à sa poitrine, battant si fort qu'elle craignait que tout le monde ne l'entende.

* * *

Raw touchait à sa fin, le Shield allié à Randy Orton était actuellement en train de se battre contre le Big Show seul en guise de clou du spectacle et c'était tout bonnement en train de dégénérer. Nikki suivait le match depuis son fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur le petit écran qui lui permettait de suivre la scène, emmitouflée dans un sweat de John, ses jambes nues jetées par dessus l'accoudoir, une assiette de tarte à la pomme posée dans son giron.

Malgré l'heure bien avancée, elle était toujours en grande forme et pas seulement grâce à sa victoire et celle de son petit ami - dont elle se moquait pour être honnête - mais parce qu'elle encourageait l'équipe avec véhémence sous les regards curieux de Brie qui essayait de tenir une conversation plus civilisée avec Trinity. Elle hurla littéralement en brandissant le poing lorsque Kane fit son entrée et vint fausser le jeu, disqualifiant ainsi le Shield et Orton en leur donnant un coup de main, pourtant en bonne voie pour remporter la partie. Elle se sentit coupable de ne pas les voir gagner alors que le pauvre géant se faisait ''massacrer'' à coup de chaises puis encercler par tout ce monde.

Dès lors que le thème de Randy retentit, une bouffée d'excitation l'envahit, mais elle se retint de courir à la rencontre des brutes. Elle se contenta donc de se lever et d'approcher des vestiaires pour hommes à pas feutrés, sortant son téléphone pour faire croire qu'elle recevait un appel fort contrariant, histoire de ne pas être perçue comme suspecte.

Des rires tonitruants dans le couloir annoncèrent le quatuor, elle en profita pour expliquer à Randy qu'elle avait 2 mots à lui dire avant de faire un clin d'œil à Dean qui fermait la file, ayant ouvert son sweat afin de lui rafraîchir la mémoire et lui faire miroiter quelques mirages, faisant sembler de se disputer au téléphone.

Non, vraiment, elle songeait à se reconvertir dans le cinéma.

Dean ressortit à peine 5 minutes après, balaya le couloir empli des échos du brouhaha de la salle du buffet pleine à craquer pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient le champs libre puis il s'appuya contre le mur, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur, dans une posture de crâneur. Il n'y avait pas un chat et il la trouvait absolument irrésistible alors pourquoi se priver?

\- C'est dommage, j'ai perdu et...

\- J'ai adoré te voir énervé comme ça, le coupa-t-elle en rangeant son portable à la va vite dans sa poche, s'approchant de quelques centimètres, levant le bras afin d'effleurer ses doigts contre le mur, jouant avec ses cheveux comme une mijaurée, rentrant dans le jeu du flirt. Tu as été parfait et tu mérites ton cadeau.

\- _Tu_ as gagné et tu as besoin d'être dorlotée, laisse-moi faire.

A l'instant même où il passait son bras libre autour de sa taille avec un sourire enjôleur, se penchant pour l'embrasser, la poignée de la porte du vestiaire s'enclencha derrière lui, faisant sursauter la brune qui s'éloigna aussitôt.

\- Hey j'ai d'jà dit que ça allait, lâche-moi la grappe bordel! Râla Nicole en le repoussant, avec une moue hautaine tandis que Randy se dirigeait vers eux, prêt à intervenir. Dean adressa un clin d'œil à la brune, sachant que son collègue ne pouvait pas le voir avant de tourner les talons, retournant dans les vestiaires en maugréant. C'est quoi c'délire, d'où il se préoccupe de moi lui.

\- Détend-toi, il essayait juste d'être gentil. Faut dire que y avait de quoi s'inquiéter vu comment tu hurlais, le défendit Randall qui prit exactement la même position que son prédécesseur. Il avait retiré le masque de vipère nécessaire pour le catch et semblait très calme. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nikki?

\- J'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi, marmonna la jeune femme avec un soupir, irritée, secouant sa chevelure pour se recoiffer et jetant un regard courroucé sur la porte des vestiaires. C'était si facile et enivrant de jouer la comédie. Elle le jaugea alors du regard et estima qu'elle était prête à entendre toute la vérité sur la vie secrète de John. J'aimerai que tu me parles du comportement de John, en soirée je veux dire, vu que tu sors souvent avec lui.

\- … Pourquoi? Tu as des doutes? Demanda le champion poids lourd, un peu trop sur la défensive pour que cela soit innocent. Elle remarqua qu'il se grattait le front et identifia cela comme un signe de nervosité. Nicole, c'est mon ami. On vend pas un frère comme ça!

\- Ça veut dire qu'il y a quelque chose à vendre! Randy, j'ai peut-être l'air stupide, mais je ne le suis pas. Je sais très bien pourquoi il a divorcé et pourquoi ça n'a pas tenu avec AJ...

\- Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu as pris le risque?

\- Parce que je pensais qu'avec moi se serait différent et que je suis tombée amoureuse, avoua-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle le pensait réellement, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. J'ai besoin de savoir si ça vaut le coup ou non. Si j'ai raison de m'accrocher.

Malgré cette déception et le fait d'avoir trouvé un refuge qu'elle ne voulait quitter pour rien au monde, il subsistait en elle des sentiments amoureux à l'égard de John et elle se maudit intérieurement de s'accrocher alors qu'il l'avait trahie. Cela l'énerva beaucoup et l'appel du concerné alors qu'il se trouvait quelque part dans le bâtiment attisa encore plus sa colère, la coupant en plein dans sa discussion.

\- On en parle dans la semaine si tu veux, appelle-moi! Abdiqua Randy avec un léger sourire, compatissant tout en lui tapotant l'épaule. Bonne nuit Nikki.

\- Petit-déjeuner vendredi à Charlotte, merci mon chou! S'exclama la brune en lui envoyant un baiser du bout des doigts, ne lui laissant même pas le choix. Voyant qu'il levait le pouce en signe d'assentiment avant de rebrousser chemin, elle se permit de répondre au téléphone, bien moins enjouée que ne le laissait paraître sa voix malgré l'agréable perspective de bientôt en savoir plus. Hey chéri!

Et la brune le retrouva malgré tout, traversant les méandres de l'arène d'un pas traînant afin d'avoir le temps de mobiliser son énergie et parfaire son masque, imaginant que bientôt elle rejoindrait la personne qu'elle attendait et désirait réellement.


	4. Chapitre 4

Voici la suite, eh oui je suis une rapide.

Un énorme merci Ignis pour ta review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir et qui me motive à continuer!

Attention, fin de chapitre plus que suggestive.

En espérant que ça vous plaise! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

* * *

Les jumelles étaient garées sur le bas côté de la route dans la Berline de Brie afin de ne pas - trop - attirer l'attention. Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'elles étaient stationnées non loin du cabinet de l'orthopédiste et Brie commençait à perdre patience, se mâchouillant l'intérieur de la joue de nervosité, fixant sa sœur avec une once d'agacement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait réussi à la traîner jusque-là pour rien, puisque son homme était clairement chez le médecin. Elle était en train de faire le guet pour rien, au beau milieu de la nuit, alors qu'elle aurait pu se trouver au chaud avec son fiancé.

\- Je te jure que si tu m'as traînée ici pour rien, ça va pas le faire, marmonna Brianna en balayant la rue du regard pour ensuite la fusiller du regard, pianotant nerveusement de l'index sur le volant.

Elle avait l'impression de commettre une grosse faute, de dépasser les limites du raisonnable.

\- Mais non, mais non... Tiens regarde, il sort! Prépare toi à le suivre, lui ordonna Nikki en se baissant à toute vitesse pour ne pas se faire attraper en plein espionnage, frénétique. Elle était parfaitement en possession de son rôle. Démarre.

\- Pas tout de suite, c'est trop suspect et relève toi, tu es ridicule.

Nicole obtempéra dès lors que sa sœur démarra pour filer la voiture rutilante de John, gardant tant bien que mal ses distances, laissant 2 voitures entre eux selon le guide que Nikki avait dégoté sur internet. Il les mena jusqu'à sa vaste demeure à bon train en dépit du trafic dense, où attendait déjà un autre véhicule.

Une blonde juchée sur talons hauts et en petite robe blanche en sortie pour s'engager dans la cour et rentrer par l'imposante porte à sa suite d'une démarche un peu trop chaloupée.

Nicole se détacha à la va-vite, s'emmêlant avec la ceinture de sécurité, retira ses escarpins et s'extirpa de la voiture sous les réprobations de sa jumelle qui la suivait pourtant en roulant des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne faisait pas pour sa véritable moitié tout de même!  
Nicole emprunta le même chemin à toute vitesse avant que le portail protégeant la propriété ne se referme. Les jumelles Bella se retrouvèrent enfermées dans le jardin, pieds nus et dans un état assez... Extrême: Brianna car elle était en colère après sa sœur qui la poussait à faire les 400 coups et Nicole extatique, ne tenant plus en place, impatiente de lui prouver qu'elle avait raison... Bien qu'une part d'elle souhaite qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un malentendu.

Nicole tira Brie par la main sans ménagement, lui faisant contourner l'imposante demeure afin d'avoir accès aux fenêtres du salon et de la cuisine sur une même façade, environnée par les senteurs délicates du jardin s'étendant un peu plus loin à l'avant. Des flaques de lumières jetées par certaines fenêtres les guidaient dans leur aventure et ce jusqu'à l'endroit voulu.

\- On est ridicules, marmonna Brie en s'agenouillant au pied d'une fenêtre afin de ne pas se faire apercevoir par le résidant, des hautes herbes aromatiques venant lui chatouiller les bras et soufflant pour dégager des mèches de son visage. Je te déteste.

\- Tais toi! Je le vois... Avec une bouteille de vin, ce à quoi je n'ai pas le droit après une dure semaine, fit-t-elle amèrement constater, regrettant déjà d'avoir fait le déplacement. En effet, leur posture était assez absurde, agenouillées dans l'herbe sous une fenêtre, mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. La garce arrive...

Brie détailla sa sœur bien prompte au jugement, devinant sa silhouette dans l'ombre, incrédule, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la scène qui se déroulait à l'intérieur. Elle se figea lorsque la blonde fit son apparition et vint se coller comme une sangsue à John qui lui offrait un verre de vin rouge, le liquide pétillant à la lumière.

Elle lança une prière muette pour que ça n'aille pas plus loin, mais Dieu n'était pas à l'écoute ce soir là. En effet, le baiser se scella sous leurs yeux et ce fut John qui l'initia. Brie serra la main de Nikki avec force tandis qu'elle restait là, comme paralysée, suivant du regard le couple qui commençait à se déshabiller furieusement, renversant le verre de la demoiselle au sol.

\- Ça suffit comme ça, on rentre à la maison, coupa Brianna dans un murmure en la redressant et refaisant le chemin en sens inverse, escaladant le portail avec souplesse, Nicole la suivant comme un automate, le regard embué perdu dans le vide. Tu le savais ça, pourquoi tu as voulu me prouver que t'avais raison à ce point?

Une fois l'obstacle du portail passée avec brio, les jumelles brunes retrouvèrent la sérénité de la voiture.  
Nicole garda le silence tout le long du trajet, se contentant de sangloter dans son coin, recroquevillée sur son siège, tournée vers la fenêtre, se mordillant l'ongle du pouce. Brie ne cessa de l'observer avec préoccupation et compassion, n'osant la toucher ou lui adresser la parole. Connaissant son caractère, elle s'attendait à une explosion, mais la voir dans cet état était nettement plus alarmant.  
Cette action farfelue démontrait dans le fond toute la volonté dont était dotée Nicole. Elle connaissait déjà la scène qui allait se jouer pour elles ce soir, mais elle avait tenu à y assister et à s'infliger cette douleur, pour lui prouver que John n'était pas si impeccable, que ce n'était pas _elle,_ la garce.

Une fois arrivée à destination, Nicole s'enferma dans la salle de bain pendant que sa jumelle appelait Natalya à la rescousse, mettant en place une petite soirée entre filles pour lui remonter le moral avec le moyens du bord après avoir obtenu son accord. Pendant que Brie préparait le dîner et sortait l'alcool en cogitant, démunie de voir sa sœur si mal en point, cette dernière composa le numéro de Dean qui répondit quasiment aussitôt.

Elle resta discrète quelques instants, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, mais il n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'elle pleurait, luttant pour donner bonne impression et ne pas se faire repérer.

\- Il a recommencé, je l'ai vu, souffla la brune entre deux sanglots contenus, sa gorge la brûlant. Elle se laissa glissa contre le mur et s'y adossa, une main dissimulant ses yeux à un public imaginaire, ses lèvres tremblantes.

\- Tu t'en doutais, tu l'as déjà vu. Tu voulais te faire du mal, Nikki? S'enquit le jeune homme, soucieux et sans une once de reproche, des bruits de verres s'entrechoquant et des voix d'hommes retentissant dans son dos. Je te l'avais dit.

\- Je voulais en avoir le cœur net puis pour le prouver à Brie, se justifia-t-elle en rejetant la tête en arrière, les paupières abaissées. Elle avait oublié jusqu'à la présence de sa jumelle de l'autre côté du mur. Et je voulais être sûr de l'effet que ça me faisait.

\- Et ça te fait mal parce que tu l'aimes quand même, énonça Dean avec une certaine indulgence dans la voix qui la laissa pantoise.

Même si elle était blessée, écœurée et qu'elle se réfugiait avec lui, les sentiments ne pouvaient pas s'évaporer en un claquement de doigt. L'entendre dans la bouche d'un autre, son amant qui plus est, était rude.

Cet homme était bien trop bon, elle n'estimait pas mériter autant alors qu'elle était autant à blâmer que John, même si c'était à cause de lui qu'elle se jetait dans les bras d'un autre.

\- Pardon Dean.., geignit la brune, sa crise de larmes repartant de plus belle et cela l'énerva au point de frapper dans le mur et jeter ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'me fais pitié, je pleure pas comme ça d'habitude. Pardon.

\- Arrête de t'excuser bordel. C'est ce connard qui devrait se traîner à tes pieds et te demander pardon, pas toi! Bon, t'es où?

\- Chez Brie, elle me prépare une soirée entre filles pour me remonter le moral, renifla la diva, apaisée par ses imprécations

\- Parfait! Ça me remplacera pas, mais tu pourras boire et clasher qui tu veux, fit-il avec un rire moqueur et une telle douceur dans la voix que cela la fit sourire entre ses larmes. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas faire mieux à cette distance.

\- J'aimerai être avec toi, avoua Nikki qui se redressait pour faire face à son affreux reflet qui la fit grimacer. Elle s'empressa de se refaire une beauté comme si elle allait parader sur un podium, mais elle se sentait mieux ainsi pomponnée. J'en ai besoin.

Elle devina qu'il souriait à l'entente de ses paroles malgré son entourage agité et elle pouvait presque admirer ses adorables fossettes à l'autre bout du fil. Cela fut tellement contagieux qu'elle se sentait prête à repartir à l'attaque, redevenir la garce que tous attendaient et imaginaient, du moins pour la soirée afin de bien se changer les idées et rassurer ses proches.

\- Non Seth j'ai pas ton foutu déodorant, t'as qu'à demander à Roman. T'as pas remarqué que j'étais occupé?

\- C'est qui? L'entendit-t-elle demander.

\- Ta nana, elle me kiffe, répondit Dean avec prétention ce qui lui valut une belle insulte et un rire tonitruant de la part de Roman. Il attendit que ses amis s'éloignent avant de reprendre: On se voit vendredi soir, promis.

\- Chouette... Et les gars seront là?

\- C'est un peu tôt pour se présenter aux familles respectives, à la place t'auras du vin et à manger! Bon faut que je te laisse sinon il va vraiment croire que je drague sa copine. Sois forte d'ici vendredi. Moi j'penserais à toi dans mon lit.

\- Pervers. A vendredi!

La catcheuse admira une dernière fois le miroir et son reflet nettement plus flatteur, sans traces de mascaras et rougeurs disgracieuses. Avec de simples paroles, Jonathan avait su rallumer cette lueur dans son regard, cette petite lueur qui éclairait à présent tout son être.  
Lorsqu'elle rejoignit sa sœur et Natalya, qui s'était empressée de répondre à l'appel paniqué de cette dernière, un large sourire barrait son visage et elle adoptait de nouveau son petit air suffisant qui lui valait sa sulfureuse réputation. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard déconcerté avant de décider de se réjouir plutôt que de chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Dans tout les cas, cela restait une occasion pour ouvrir une bouteille de vin et d'échanger des informations croustillantes puisque la malheureuse ne semblait pas disposer à pleurer plus longtemps.

Nicole les attira contre elle pour un câlin collectif et les remercia de leur gentille attention avant d'ouvrir la bouteille avec un cri d'excitation.

* * *

Le moment tant attendu de la semaine arrivait enfin pour Nicole qui avait finalement profiter d'une grasse matinée puisque Randy avait appelé à une heure bien trop matinale pour décliner l'invitation du petit-déjeuner sous peine de se faire décapiter par sa petite amie.

Elle disposait donc de sa journée entière pour se préparer pour son rendez-vous romantique ou peu importe le nom que l'on pouvait donner à cette curieuse rencontre.

L'excitation se faisait sentir, devenant de plus en plus palpable au fil des heures, l'ambiance bouillonnante habituelle des soirées sur le ring ou en coulisse des quotidiennes ne faisant qu'empirer cette sensation. Nicole, qui avait été forcée de revêtir sa tenue, si jamais elle devait faire une apparition surprise devant les caméras, arpentait la salle de repos bondée comme une lionne en cage, se demandant si elle pouvait s'éclipser maintenant ou non et surtout qu'elle excuse elle pouvait bien servir si jamais John la cherchait.

Lorsque Natalya entra dan la pièce, toute pimpante vêtue de rose, elle sauta sur l'occasion:

\- Nattie, tu peux me rendre un service?!

\- Tout ce que tu veux ma belle.

\- Si John te demande où je suis, tu veux bien lui dire que je suis avec toi car tu t'es engueulée avec Tyson? La supplia Nicole, les mains jointes devant elle en une prière.

\- Mais tu ne seras bien entendu pas avec moi puisque je ne me suis pas disputée avec mon mari, rétorqua la petite blonde avec une moue narquoise, une main sur les hanches, l'autre levée au ciel. Tu es bizarre depuis que.. .Tu sais... Bref, c'est pas mes histoires. J'accepte de te couvrir cette fois, mais il va falloir que tu m'expliques pour quoi je dois mentir au Golden Boy de la fédération pour tes beaux yeux, chérie.

Après l'avoir chaudement remerciée pour son aide, elle fila prévenir sa sœur de son petit coup monté qui l'interloqua tout autant, mais elle ne prit la peine de lui expliquer. Elle renfila sa casquette de petite amie de John, le félicita pour sa victoire dès lors qu'il rejoignit les coulisses et prétexta donc d'aller réconforter l'une de ses plus précieuses amies, ce qu'il l'encouragea vivement à faire.

**[Lady Gaga - Manicure]**

Elle s'éclipsa donc en compagnie de la blonde qui se voyait forcée de s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre d'hôtel afin de mieux vendre cette petite comédie, ce qu'elle fit en ronchonnant et la menaçant de représailles si jamais cela ne valait pas le coup.

Et Nicole se retrouva livrée à elle-même dans le couloir de l'hôtel avec son ardeur et son impatience presque enfantine. Elle passa récupérer une robe de rechange, des sous-vêtements pour le lendemain qu'elle fourra dans son sac Balenciaga et enfila une paire de chaussure plus digne de sa personne. Elle s'appliqua du rouge à lèvres rouge et s'admira dans le miroir de plein pieds de sa chambre après avoir bouclé ses cheveux à la va-vite et sortit, sûre d'elle, une bouffée d'adrénaline l'envahissant, fusant dans ses veines au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans le couloir dans sa petite tenue. Se rendre à ce rendez-vous intime à l'insu de tous était particulièrement enivrant et l'idée de le retrouver lui donna des ailes.

Après une légère inspiration, elle frappa à la porte qu'il lui avait indiqué. Celle-ci mit du temps avant de s'ouvrir, au point de lui faire perdre patience mais lorsqu'il l'entrebâilla et qu'elle le vit, beau à en mourir dans un simple jean, et un haut gris près du corps, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres, elle sut que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

\- Bonsoir Jonathan, chuchota-t-elle avec suavité en adoptant une pose aguichante, la hanche de côté afin de mettre ses courbes en valeur, la tête penchée.

Il fut tellement sonné de la voir sur le pas de sa porte en mini short, brassière de cuir et talons hauts que sa cigarette lui en tomba de la bouche et il resta là, pantelant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'invite et claque la porte d'un coup de hanche.

Elle prit le temps de le détailler d'un regard gourmand, un sourire aguichant jouant sur ses lèvres peintes en rouge. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était vraiment le mieux placé pour l'aider à panser ses plaies, la faire redevenir la femme qui faisaient tourner la tête de ses collègues, entre autres.  
Il était parfait.

Dean, pour sa part, se moquait qu'elles étaient les véritables raisons de sa venue, si elle y tenait réellement ou si c'était pour oublier l'outrage, le fait était qu'elle était à ses côtés cette nuit et qu'il devenait fou à la regarder, immobile à lui faire face. Tout en elle respirait la volupté à tel point qu'il souffrait de devoir la partager.

Bien plus sulfureuse que lors de le peur premier tête-à-tête, elle se pavana jusqu'à lui, jouant avec ses cheveux et caressant ses courbes dissimulées par le simili cuir, mais ce fut lui qui l'attrapa par le bord de son décolleté pour la coller avec brusquerie contre son torse et fondre sur ses lèvres avides. La brune déchira purement et simplement le t-shirt du champion des Etats-Unis alors qu'il lui retirait sa brassière afin de dévoiler sa poitrine nue et s'arrêta pour se régaler.

Affamée, ayant bien trop attendu ce moment, elle plaqua furieusement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Alors que leurs langues se caressaient avec frénésie, il la souleva et plaça les mains sous ses fesses pour la portée jusqu'à la chambre à proprement parlé où il la jeta sur l'imposant lit. Nicole retira ses escarpins puis se mit à genoux pour l'aider à retirer son pantalon, mais il la repoussa en arrière dès lors que cela fut fait. Plus rien ne comptait à ses yeux si ce n'est elle, absolument divine et toujours dotée de cette pointe d'admiration dans le regard.

Il embrassa sa poitrine nue, son ventre ferme tout en retirant son short par des gestes précis et rapides. D'humeur joueuse, elle le fit basculer sur le côté pour s'installer en position d'amazone et suçoter la peau de son cou, griffant ses pectoraux et abdominaux parfaitement dessinés et le sentir frissonner d'extase sous elle fut la gloire de sa semaine.

Dean entremêla ses doigts aux siens tandis qu'il renversait de nouveau la situation, jouant de sa langue et de ses doigts agiles pour la faire se cambrer et le supplier de passer aux choses sérieuses. Ces suppliques sonnaient comme la voix des anges à ses oreilles et il aurait presque été condamnable de ne pas lui faire honneur.

* * *

\- Tu m'as manqué, confessa Nicole à présent confortablement installée sous les draps, son fameux verre de vin rouge à la main, l'autre serrant la sienne dans la chaleur du tissu froissé, une assiette de saumon posée sur ses genoux en équilibre précaire. Je veux dire, vraiment.

\- Moi aussi, la rassura-t-il en baisant le dessus de son crâne avant de l'attirer contre lui puis de se replonger dans l'épisode de Game of Thrones rediffusé à la télévision, feignant de ne pas avoir remarqué sa surprise. C'est un sacré compliment venant de moi.

\- Je sais, j'ai entendu parler de ta réputation de tombeur. Tu as l'embarras du choix avec toutes les fans en délire prêtes à te jeter leurs culottes au visage, fit la brune sans montrer le moindre signe de jalousie, se contentant de jongler entre sa boisson et son repas et de découvrir la série, en sécurité dans ses bras. T'as bien raison de profiter tant que t'es encore célibataire.

\- J'pensais pas que la rumeur était autant répandue... Mais je te rassure, aucune ne t'arrive à la cheville!

\- Encore heureux! Et non c'est pas répandu, c'est juste que...Je trouve que ça se voit sur toi, fit-elle remarquer dans un murmure réprobateur et un tantinet offensé.

\- Arrête de parler de ça, Nikki. Le principal c'est que c'est toi qui est là, et toi dont je m'occupe, pas une pauvre fille récupérée dans un bar, murmura-t-il en lui tenant le visage en coupe pour s'assurer qu'elle l'écoute. Elle savait très bien qu'il parlait implicitement des aventures de John également, mais elle décida de le chasser de son esprit. Il l'embrassa sur le front puis les lèvres avec une tendresse désarmante. Tu es une reine et c'est ce que tu mérites. Ne t'occupe pas des autres car tu es la seule qui a le privilège d'avoir dormi avec moi.

Nicole eut la folle envie de lui sauter au cou, rester là, en paix et ne jamais quitter cette bulle si réconfortante. Elle avait aussi envie de lui dire que cela la dérangeait qu'il voit d'autres femmes, mais elle n'en avait aucunement le droit et c'était trop tôt. Elle risquait simplement de le faire fuir.

* * *

De lourds coups à la porte de la suite le réveillèrent. La première fois, Dean ne daigna pas se lever, ne voulant pas quitter la chaleur du corps endormi de Nikki ni ce bien-être presque naturel lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés. Au bout de la quatrième fois, soit lorsque la belle au boit dormant émergea à son tour, il se décida à aller voir de quoi il retournait. Y mettant toute son irritation, il se dirigea vers la porte en ronchonnant et insultant l'enquiquineur, une main devant les yeux pour se protéger de la lumière aveuglante tandis que la brune se redressait sur ses coudes pour le suivre du regard.

Voir Seth et Roman déjà prêts par le judas lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet et il revint précipitamment sur ses pas pour la sortir du lit le plus délicatement possible.

\- Va te cacher dans la salle de bain, c'est les mecs!


	5. Chapitre 5

Coucou! Voilà la suite, désolé pour le retard, j'étais en période de partiels et je travaillais en même temps donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster la suite.

Un énorme merci à Ignis pour son adorable review qui me motive! J'espère que ce petit chapitre sera à la hauteur même si il ne s'y passe pas grand chose et rassure-toi, la suite arrive ;)

* * *

\- Tu crois que je suis du genre à me cacher dans la salle de bain?! S'énerva Nicole en s'asseyant sous les draps, les yeux encore collés par la fatigue, tendant de discipliner sa crinière.

\- Tu préfères peut-être le placard? Bouge! Ordonna-t-il en lui désignant la porte vers laquelle il la tira par le bras et lui passant ses escarpins qui la vendrait automatiquement, donnant soudain l'impression d'être sur ressort. Ils sont capables de défoncer la porte si je viens pas ouvrir et il est pas encore temps pour qu'ils apprennent que je me tape la copine de John Cena.

\- Et pourquoi pas? Je pense pas qu'ils soient du genre à répandre des rumeurs, chuchota la brune en ramassant sa tenue de spectacle et ses sous-vêtements, étouffant un bâillement contre le dos de sa main. Arrête de me pousser!

\- Oui, mais pas comme ça. Je veux le faire bien. Laisse certaines affaires traîner, ça leur fera croire que j'ai ramené une fan hier soir, comme ça tu pourras prendre ta douche sans qu'ils trouvent ça louche.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'une fan de catch porte des Louboutins? A un show? Ironisa la jeune femme qui jetaient donc ses dessous pour mieux vendre l'illusion, en tenue d'Eve, les rayons du soleil parant sa chevelure de reflets d'or.

Sa fierté d'homme, mais aussi son cœur se gonflèrent à cette vue réjouissante: pour une fois, il se sentait chanceux d'être dans une telle situation parce que celle-ci était différente. Nicole était différente à ses yeux et il aurait aimé lui montrer avec plus de panache, mais il fallait se contenter du peu qu'ils avaient. Dans tous les cas, la situation pressait et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la jeter encore une fois sur le lit.  
De nouveaux coups à la porte le coupèrent dans ses douces divagations. Il enfila son boxer et son jean à la va-vite, manquant de s'y prendre les pieds, donna une tape sur les fesses rebondies de Nikki qui partit se cacher dans la salle de bain en trottinant, serrant ses chaussures et ses vêtements contre sa poitrine.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, on a cru que t'étais mort, râla Roman en rentrant sans invitation, toujours aussi impressionnant même en jean et simple sweat zippé passé sur un t-shirt bleu. Tu foutais quoi? On est censé partir dans une demi-heure!

\- Il a rendu une fan heureuse, répondit Seth à sa place, venant de remarquer les vêtements jonchant le sol. Il jeta un regard réprobateur à Dean qui hocha les épaules avec son flegme habituelle, un sourire satisfait étirant ses fines lèvres. On aura l'honneur de la rencontrer celle-là?

\- Vaut mieux pas, trop de jalousie.

\- Arrête de faire le con, prépare-toi et dit à ta gazelle de se dépêcher, on a de la route, fit gentiment Roman en l'aidant à ranger ses affaires après l'avoir félicité d'une tape sur l'omoplate. En plus je crève de faim et s'il reste plus rien à cause de toi, je ferai en sorte que tu n'es plus aucune minette à ramener chez toi.

\- Oh justement, elles voudront toutes venir jouer à l'infirmière!

Roman ne put s'empêcher de rire face à sa désinvolture tandis que Seth fixait le sac à main blanc matelassé posé contre le mur, fouillant dans ses souvenirs afin de remettre le doigt sur l'instant où il avait déjà vu ce sac. Puis la réponse lui sauta aux yeux comme un néon perçant la nuit: il se souvint des jumelles Bella leur passant devant avec leurs bagages et leurs talons hauts, cet exact même sac au bras de Nicole... Du moins supposait-il qu'il s'agissait d'elle, faisant la différence avec la couleur de cheveux et le tour de poitrine.

Stupéfait, il dévisagea son ami en se demandant si ce n'était qu'une bien curieuse coïncidence et, si non, comment il avait réussi à appâter la petite amie du Golden Boy de la fédération qui semblait éperdument amoureuse de ce dernier.

Nicole les écoutait depuis sa cachette, l'eau coulant derrière elle étouffant les éventuels bruits qu'elle pouvait produire... Et notamment le vibreur de son téléphone portable sur le carrelage. Non mais quel idée avait Randy de l'appeler à cette heure-ci?!

Quelque peu excitée par le goût du risque, elle décrocha et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait et de faire vite dans un chuchotement à peine audible à cause de l'eau.

\- Je suis libre pour discuter, mais pas longtemps car je dois repartir sur la route. Tu veux venir prendre le petit-dej'?

\- Avec plaisir, laisse moi juste le temps de me préparer et je te rejoins en bas.

Et elle raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie, filant prendre une douche bien méritée pendant que les hommes emballaient le bazar en plaisantant de tout et rien, dressant le programme de la semaine à venir et sans le moindre doute.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce dans un nuage de parfum, de nouveau vêtue d'une de ses robes affriolantes, ce qui la définissait au mieux, Dean était de nouveau seul et il fut subjugué par sa prestance, son apparence comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois, comme ce soir où il avait vu la vraie Nicole derrière le masque.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Randy, je dois y aller, annonça-t-elle en récupérant son sac pour y fourrer son linge de la veille.

\- Tu passes à quelqu'un d'autres comme ça dès le matin toi? Maugréa-t-il en la suivant de son regard transi, souhaitant la garder un peu plus longtemps cachée, rien que pour lui.

\- Sois pas jaloux Dean! Je ne suis pas comme toi, tu es le seul avec qui je fais des bêtises, assura Nicole avec un clin d'œil, glissant quelques mèches indisciplinées derrière son oreille une fois le sac rempli.

Jonathan le prit à la rigolade, mais cette remarque le dérangea plus que cela n'aurait dû. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle le prenne pour un homme facile qui se satisfaisait de n'importe quelle femme...ce qui était vrai il y a encore très peu de temps, mais ce n'était plus vraiment le cas. Car il n'en avait pas eut l'occasion et surtout qu'il n'en avait pas envie depuis qu'elle été entrée dans sa vie... Sauf que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il était prêt à dire. Il préférait attendre qu'elle soit sûre de ne pas y aller à l'aveuglette avant de s'avancer sur cette pente savonneuse.

\- Merci pour ce premier rendez-vous, j'attends le prochain avec impatience... et merci d'être là.

\- Je t'ai dit que je serais toujours là pour toi, lui rappela-t-il avant de lui donner un tendre baiser d'adieu. Fais attention à toi et hésite pas si ça va pas, ok?

La brune pressa sa main avec reconnaissance, se permettant d'admirer ses yeux bleus délavés avant de quitter la chambre de sa démarche chaloupée, accentuée juste pour son petit plaisir et elle devina que son cadeau produisait son petit effet en sentant son regard brûlé son dos et sa chute de reins.

Le monde sembla s'obscurcir, perdre de sa saveur dès lors que la pote se referma sur sa superbe silhouette et Dean se laissa tomber sur son lit, vidé de toute énergie.

Il se sentait presque incomplet sans elle à ses côtés, c'était un bien curieux sentiment qu'il n'avait pas encore expérimenté jusque là, du moins de façon si inquiétante.

* * *

Randy l'attendait sagement dans un coin de la salle du restaurant de l'hôtel, dans une tenue décontractée propre à tous les catcheurs en ''week-end''. Au passage, elle salua tous ceux qu'elle connaissait, y comprit Seth et Roman qui la regardèrent comme si elle venaient de les gifler, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la diva les prenait soudainement en compte.

Elle remercia Natalya, à table avec son mari, sa sœur, Daniel, Ariane et Trinity, pour son aide en lui promettant une petite soirée puis rejoignit le visage de la fédération qui lui avait commandé tous ses mets favoris. A savoir, un macchiato fumant, des croissants beurrés et des pancakes. Rien que de la matière grasse. C'était son pêché mignon.  
Elle lui plaqua une bise bruyante sur chaque joue et s'installa sur la banquette à l'opposé, se frottant les mains, l'eau à la bouche.

\- Merci de m'accorder du temps et me gâter comme ça! Pépia Nicole qui se jeta goulûment sur ses pancakes, la tablée entière de ses amis la dévisageant avec curiosité. Alors, comment ça se passe avec ta nouvelle copine?

\- Bien, c'est pour ça que j'essaye de pas trop la brusquer en partant le matin pour rejoindre l'une de mes belles collègues, la complimenta le champion poids lourd avec une gentillesse et une sincérité toute désintéressée et elle lui en était particulièrement reconnaissante. Il but une gorgée de son café noir, la scrutant avec curiosité pendant quelle dévorait son petit-déjeuner de compétition. Tu n'es pas avec John?

\- Non, j'étais avec Nattie cette nuit, ça allait pas fort, expliqua la diva tout en se goinfrant, se cachant derrière sa main. Randy jeta un coup d'œil à la concernée qui pétillait, comme à son habitude, les sourcils froncés. Elle n'avait aucunement l'air déprimée. Il y avait clairement anguille sous roche. Je suis contente que ça se passe bien pour toi, tu le mérites. Ça doit te faire du bien un peu de tendresse après tout ça.

\- C'est vrai... Et toi, ça se passe bien?

\- Oh oui, t'inquiète pas!

\- Hm hm, je crois pas vu que tu m'as demandé de te parler des soirées. Je ne suis pas stupide non plus Nikki. Si tu me l'as demandé, c'est que tu as des doutes, qu'il y a un problème.

Nicole considéra quelques instants le fait de lui révéler la vérité, mais elle se ravisa: c'était l'un des meilleurs amis du petit préféré du public, en aucun cas il ne prendrait son parti et cela risquerait de la mettre dans de sales draps. On avait jamais vu un homme retourner sa veste contre son ami afin de prendre le parti d'une femme.

\- Oui, j'ai des doutes, je trouve qu'il...N'est plus comme avant, qu'il est plus distant, marmonna la brune, se réchauffant les mains autour de sa tasse fumante, cet aveu lui nouant la gorge. Ne voulant pas lui montrer sa faiblesse, elle s'abima dans la contemplation du jardin de l'autre côté de la vitre. Peut-être que tu sais des choses vu que tu fais les 400 coups avec lui.

\- Honnêtement, je n'ai rien vu qui puissent te porter préjudice, je te le jure sur ma ceinture de champion, mais je ne suis pas avec lui tout le temps, je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il fait de son temps libre. Et vu ses anciennes aventures sulfureuses, je peux comprendre que tu t'inquiètes, assura Randy en approchant une main rassurante de la sienne, mais n'osant pas la toucher de peur d'attiser les commérages de leur entourage. Pour son attitude, peut-être qu'autre chose ne va pas, mais ça c'est à toi de lui demander. Il y a des secrets qu'on ne dit qu'à la femme de sa vie.

\- Je crois que je ne le suis plus, fit Nikki en haussant les épaules avec un petit rire désinvolte qui dissimulait sa peine. Un mince sourire de compassion étira les lèvres de Randall et elle vit dans son regard azur qu'il était sincère.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, tu as l'air de très bien le vivre: tu es sublime et tu ne devrais même pas penser à ce qu'on te trompe, la flatta le catcheur, ce qui lui redonna un peu de sa confiance coutumière même si elle savait pertinemment que c'était faux. Si jamais j'apprends ou vois quelque chose de grave, je te le dirai. C'est mon ami, mais il a ses défauts... Et si jamais c'est vrai, qu'il n'est pas sérieux, ne perd pas ton temps avec lui en espérant le faire changer. Tourne-toi vers quelqu'un de stable qui t'aimera à ta juste valeur et toujours avec la même intensité peu importe ton état, ta tenue, quelqu'un qui sera à tes côtés peu importe la situation qu'il traverse aussi. Quelqu'un qui soit là pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

\- Tu me ferais presque pleurer! S'exclama Nicole en guise de remerciement, les yeux embués, touchée par ses paroles et par le fait qu'elle pensait avoir justement trouver la personne idyllique qu'il décrivait. Tu sors les grands mots au pire moment de la journée... Parlons de choses moins sérieuses: tu viens à la fête la semaine prochaine?

\- Évidemment, quelle question!

* * *

Malgré l'hiver qui prenait ses quartiers sur la ville de Floride, le temps restait clément et le soleil réchauffait les promeneurs du dimanche. Nicole, accompagnée de Brie et Natalya s'engouffraient dans le gymnase de la fédération en discutant vivement de leur séjour imminent en Angleterre qui les enchantait, même si c'était pour le travail.  
Le trio s'empressa de se changer dans les vestiaires sans jamais cesser de discuter, venues là pour être au meilleur de leur forme pour la semaine à venir.  
Une bonne ambiance régnait dans la vaste salle d'entraînement et ce grâce à la présence de Fandango qui s'entraînait en musique et du Shield au grand complet qui bataillait, en sueur, pour le plaisir de ces dames qui marquèrent un temps d'arrêt pour les admirer. Nicole et Natalya, malgré le fait qu'elles soient en couple, étaient toujours les premières sur les rangs pour profiter de la vue et celle-ci valait le détour.  
Nicole s'attendait à les trouver là puisque Dean le lui avait justement indiqué par sms. La blonde, qui avait justement envie d'une petite remise à niveau, les avait tirées au gymnase. C'était presque à croire que cette dernière avait lu dans ses pensées!

Le schéma inverse se produisit dès lors que ce fut elles qui entrèrent en piste, commençant par une une série d'exercices pour tester leur souplesse, jouant de leurs atouts, à l'exception de Brie qui levait les yeux au ciel bien que gardant à l'esprit que sa soeur adorée avait besoin de ça pour se sentir bien en ce moment.

Dean était bien évidemment le plus admirateur, Seth le suppliait de se concentrer, se plaignant de son attention digne d'un enfant de 3 ans tandis que Roman se comportait en véritable gentleman, aspiré dans ses exercices.

Fandango vint saluer les nouvelles arrivantes, toujours aussi charmant, et décida de se joindre à elles, les complimentant à tour de bras sous le regard scrutateur de Dean. Ce n'était pourtant pas mal attentionné, c'était presque une attitude naturelle chez lui, comme si c'était dans son sang.

Les heures défilérent sans que leur motivation ne faiblissent et ils en vinrent à tous s'entraîner ensemble dans une ambiance bonne enfant à laquelle on ne s'attendait pas dans un tel milieu. Nikki avait décidé de ne pas jouer la carte de la retenue, de l'ignorance à l'égard de Dean car cela risquait d'être trop suspect surtout venant d'elle de nature si exubérante. Elle plaisanta donc avec tous les hommes, jouant de ses charmes, faisant râler Brie et rire Natalya au contact facile.  
Fandago finit par les quitter, laissant le Shield livré aux trio de femmes.

Voyant le soleil commençant à décliner derrière les grattes-ciels de Tampa et voulant démasquer la propriétaire du fameux sac blanc que Nicole ne portait malheureusement pas pour l'occasion, Seth eut une petite idée, mais fut devancé par Dean, véritable charmeur:

\- Ça vous dit d'aller boire un verre les filles? C'est moi qui invite.

\- A fond! Ça permettra de mieux se connaître! Pépia Natalya qui prenait déjà la direction des vestiaires, toute excitée, les mains brandies en l'air.

\- Si on me paye l'alcool, je suis toujours partante, fit Nikki avec un sourire enjoué puis elle fixa sa sœur avec insistance.

\- Il faut quelqu'un pour te surveiller, je viens, marmonna Brie qui jouait la réservée, mais Nikki était bien placée pour savoir qu'elle était la pire avec de l'alcool dans le sang. On va se préparer, on se rejoint devant, les gars!

Et les jumelles Bella partirent en direction des vestiaires bras-dessus bras-dessous où la blonde les attendait déjà et Brie ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il avait choisi cet instant pour se rapprocher.  
Dean les regarda s'éloigner avec un petit sourire victorieux, impatient à l'idée de relever ce nouveau défi, mettre cette nouvelle relation à l'épreuve du ''public''.


	6. Chapitre 6

Coucou, voici la suite! Ça avance à petits pas, ce n'est pas hyper trépidant, mais j'espère que cela vous plait toujours.

Encore un grand merci à Ignis pour sa review, c'est un peu pour toi que je poste si vite aha :p

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, à critiquer, je suis preneuse.

* * *

Le petit groupe était installé à la terrasse du bar le plus proche du gymnase malgré la température qui chutait à cause de Dean, unique fumeur. Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'ils avaient prit place et l'échange se faisait naturellement. Même Brie s'était prise au jeu et riait de bon coeur aux histoires de Dean et Seth, compatissant pour Roman qui devait supporter les humeurs du premier. Nicole flamboyait, comme à son habitude, répondant avec des répliques parfois un peu gênantes. D'apparence, elle était fidèle à elle-même, mais à l'intérieur, la proximité de Dean la mettait dans tous ses états. C'était insoutenable.  
Elle sentait ces étranges papillons s'agiter au creux de son ventre, des frissons dans tout son corps dès que son regard l'effleurait ou simplement dès qu'elle entendait sa voix grave, peu importe qu'elle lui soit adressée ou non.

\- C'est vraiment débile qu'on se soit pas côtoyé avant, on fait vraiment pas attention aux gens avec qui on travaille, souligna Natalya qui jouait avec la touillette de son Cosmopolitan rose, assortie à sa tunique.

\- C'est les costumes et le rôle qui font ça, on fait flipper, reconnu Roman avec un petit haussement d'épaules, faussement attristé. Les gens nous fuient comme la peste.

\- Non ça c'est parce que Dean est juste intenable avec les filles donc on ose pas se rapprocher des gens, corrigea Seth qui agitait la main dans une interprétation de lassitude, faisant s'exclamer le concerné.

\- C'est pas vrai, il nous a même pas dragué! Se plaignit la blonde en tapant du plat de la main sur la table, faussement vexée, alors que Nikki l'imitait.

\- Et c'est à cause de _ça_ que les autres ne viennent pas vers nous, ajouta Brianna dans un murmure dépité qui n'échappa pourtant pas à Seth et le fit rire dans sa barbe.

\- Natalya, j'ai adoré sortir avec vous, mais tu m'as tapé dans l'oeil... ça te dirait de venir boire un dernier verre chez moi? Proposa Jonathan d'un ton enjôleur qui vibrer Nicole, un sourcil arqué, penché dans sa direction.

\- Nooon, pourquoi tu l'as lancé, maugréa Seth en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, calé au fond de son siège, attendant la réaction de Nicole avec impatience.

Roman et les trois femmes rirent de bon cœur, mais Nikki dû bien admettre que ce gringue, bien que faux, ne lui plaisait pas du tout et cela transparu sur son visage l'espace de quelques instants, mais juste assez pour que le catcheurà la crinière bicolore saisisse le plissement sur son front. Les choses commençaient à se dessiner!

Pour une fois qu'elle sortait en sa présence et qu'il devait faire semblant de flirter, elle aurait préféré être sa cible et elle le lui fit savoir en glissant son pied contre le sien sous la table après s'être assurée qu'il s'agissait bien du sien et non pas l'un de ses camarades.

\- En plus il est sérieux, fais gaffe, la prévint Roman qui se remettait de son léger fou rire, se massant le front.

\- Avec plaisir...

\- Nattie! S'exclamèrent les jumelles en choeur en la fixant avec étonnement.

\- Laissez-moi finir ma phrase enfin! Avec plaisir si je n'étais pas mariée, termina la blonde en hochant la tête puis elle resserra les pans de son manteau autour d'elle, frissonnante.

Dean fit semblant de prendre la mouche puis se réinstalla convenablement sur son siège. La vérité était qu'il était troublé par la présence du pied contre le sien, du regard de braise de sa belle Nicole, de ses lèvres qui s'entrouvraient lorsqu'elle riait à leurs plaisanteries, de la délicatesse de ses mains autour de son verre qu'il aurait aimé serrer dans les siennes. Il aurait préféré « s'attaquer » à elle, mais il la portait trop en haute estime pour jouer avec elle comme avec les autres.  
Cela risquait malgré tout de lui porter préjudice un moment donné, mais tant pis.

\- Moi tu me fais peur tout court Dean, tu ressembles à Jack Nicholson dans Shining, admit Brie avant de s'excuser, une moue navrée sur le visage et les mains plaquées sur les lèvres, ce qui fit rire les deux autres aux éclats. Mais bon, c'est comme Nikki et moi, on à l'air de garces, mais on ne l'est pas!

\- Pas tant que ça, la rattrapa Nicole avec un coup d'œil empli de sous-entendu, jouant avec ses cheveux pour renforcer l'impression de fille superficielle, un frisson la parcourant car sentant le regard de son amant sur elle. Avec sérieux, on devrait se faire ça plus souvent, on aura l'occasion cette semaine!

\- Hey, mais pourquoi pas sortir ce soir? Proposa Natalya avec enthousiasme, dansant déjà sur sa chaise et, en remarquant les petits sourires en coin des jumelles et l'échange de regards des membres du Shield, elle devina qu'elle avait gagné la partie. Ça a super bien commencé, on peut encore en profiter! Rien ne presse.

\- Moi j'adorerai, mais vu qu'on part pour la tournée européenne, je vais rentrer voir ma famille, déclina Roman en se massant le menton.

Ses partenaires se levèrent et indiquèrent qu'ils allaient payer l'addition, laissant Roman aux mains du trio féminin.

\- Tu reverras ta famille bientôt, tu veux vraiment pas venir faire la fête? Insista légèrement la blonde, le menton posé dans la paume de ses mains dans une pause candide des plus adorables.

\- J'aimerai, mais ma fille passe avant.

Les yeux des trois jeunes femmes s'illuminèrent d'un éclat tout particulier, typique aux femmes et leur besoin de maternité et toutes le jalousèrent un peu car il avait la chance d'avoir une famille alors qu'elles-même s'abstenaient, craignant de ne pas avoir le temps de s'en occuper.

\- On comprend, c'est le plus important, assura Nicole en lui tapotant doucement la main, soudainement bien moins effrayé par l'animal. Elle a quel âge?

\- Elle s'appelle comment? Continua Natalya qui s'était installée à sa droite, un bras enroulé autour du sien.

\- Elle s'appelle Joelle et elle a 5 ans, répondit Roman, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres charnues, la fierté faisant briller son regard et illuminant ses traits.

Sa réponse provoqua un concert de petits cris d'attendrissement et il sortit son portefeuille pour en sortir une photo de la petite qu'il leur présenta. Les trois femmes qui l'entouraient à présent se pâmèrent devant le portrait, émerveillées.

A cette vue, le ressentiment de Nicole à l'égard de John qui refusait catégoriquement d'avoir des enfants s'intensifia car son excuse n'était même pas le travail. Il ne voulait pas, un point c'est tout. Et cela était pourtant possible, la preuve était là.

\- Les filles, ne faites pas d'enfants maintenant car il vous faudra choisir entre ça et le catch. Si vous choisissez votre métier, vous ne le verrez que rarement, vous vivrez avec la crainte de ne pas faire assez et ça vous brisera le cœur.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as fait alors? S'enquit Brie presque dans un murmure comme si elle craignait de le brusquer tandis que Natalya, particulièrement tactile, posait la tête sur bras musclé dans un geste de réconfort. On voit bien que ça te fait mal maintenant...

\- A l'époque, j'imaginais pas du tout que j'irais si loin, je ne voyais pas le problème... Et maintenant le Shield gagne en popularité et ça me fermerait toutes les portes d'arrêter maintenant. Et puis parfois la nature te surprend et tu ne peux pas reculer.

\- Rentre vite alors, elle t'attend, lui intima Nicole qui était plus touchée par son récit qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, sachant que ses mots étaient véridiques, que malgré son désir de maternité, ce n'était pas le bon moment.

\- Non mais j'y crois pas! On le laisse seul deux minutes avec des filles et il se retrouve entouré d'un nuage de groupies, s'offusqua Dean qui revenait, contemplant ce portrait avec de grands yeux tandis que Seth roulait des yeux.

\- Sois pas jaloux Ambrose, on t'aime aussi! Fit la blonde qui s'étira en arrière afin de lui tapoter l'avant-bras, la tête reposant contre son torse ferme, ce qui lui valut une étreinte rapide du concerné.

Dieu merci pour la santé mentale de Nikki, son amie reprit aussitôt sa position initiale tandis que Roman se levait, prêt à les quitter. Ils le saluèrent chaleureusement, lui souhaitant de bien profiter de sa soirée et il leur dit à demain puisqu'ils se rejoindraient tous à l'aéroport, à l'exception de Nikki qui était censée utiliser le jet de John, ce qui pour une fois, ne l'enchanta pas.

La sortie en ville fut donc arrangée et chacun repartit chez soi alors que la nuit tombait, jetant son voile sombre sur la ville aux milles lumières, afin de se préparer pour le grand moment.

* * *

Nicole avait passé une bonne heure à se préparer dans l'idée d'être la plus fabuleuse pour faire tomber Dean la renverse à sa simple vue, ce qui étonna un peu son véritable compagnon. Elle fut particulièrement satisfaite du résultat final, mangea sur le pouce et s'engouffra à l'arrière de la voiture de la blonde où l'attendait déjà sa sœur côté passager, ravissante dans une courte robe bleue roi asymétrique.  
Tout le trajet se déroula dans une bulle d'enthousiasme provoquée par cette soirée avec de nouvelles personnes qu'elles côtoyaient pourtant quasiment chaque jour. Nicole était pourtant au bord de l'implosion, impatiente à l'idée d'enfin se retrouver avec lui dans un cadre public. Un instant, elle se laissa même aller à penser que l'alcool pourrait servir d'excellent prétexte à un éventuel faux pas.

Une file s'étendait à perte de vue sur le trottoir longeant la façade du club Prana. Natalya eut quelques difficultés à trouver une place pour garer sa voiture rutilante, mais elle eut la chance de trouver un espace dans un parking non loin prévu pour le lieu. Le trio rayonnant avançait dans la rue et remontèrent la file d'attente sous les regards agacés des futurs clients, pour se présenter à l'entrée bloquée par les vigiles, où les attendaient déjà les deux membres du Shield.

**[Promesses feat JB Lacoste - DIMMI]**

Seth avait sorti la veste de costume et les chaussures de villes ce qui changeait beaucoup du style militaire du show, mais Dean avait opté pour un peu plus de sobriété avec une veste en cuir et un t-shirt blanc basique qui semblait un peu trop étroit pour lui.  
Malgré ce style décontracté, Nicole le trouva à tomber. Elle voulait déjà l'entraîner dans un coin reculé et elle devina dans son regard bleu que la même pensée lui traversait l'esprit. Il faut dire qu'elle était particulièrement belle dans sa courte robe bordeaux décolletée, chaussée de ses escarpins crémes et le fameux sac Balenciaga que Seth repéra aussitôt, remerciant intérieurement Dean et Natalya de lui faciliter autant la tâche.

Natalya, qui avait opté pour une courte robe rose à col empire, se jeta quasiment dans les bras de chacun, sincèrement heureuse de les retrouver en dépit la courte séparation, Brie les étreignit avec plus de réserve, ce que fit également Nicole qui passa en dernière, prenant son temps avec Dean afin de laisser son souffle chaud caresser son oreille.  
Reconnaissant les jumelles Bella, le vigile ouvrit le cordon de sécurité à la petite troupe qui s'engagea rapidement à l'intérieur, pénétrant dans une bulle effervescente, bruyante, mais chaleureuse.  
Ils déposèrent les manteaux et sacs aux vestiaires avant de monter à l'étage de la boîte de nuit en elle-même, fendant la foule sans grand problème, Dean se mettant à l'arrière pour admirer le magnifique dos nu de Nicole révélé par l'absence de tissu et il profita de l'agitation ambiante pour poser sa main au creux de ses reins, montant les imposants escaliers en colimaçon à son rythme. Sentant son touché à présent familier, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil malicieux par dessus son épaule et passa son bras autour de sa taille sans que personne ne s'en formalise puisque la blonde était accrochée au bras de Seth, semblant raconter une histoire hilarante vu l'expression de Brie, étrangement à son aise.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés à l'étage bondé, mais pas totalement plein à craquer, leur permettant de circuler assez aisément, ils filèrent au bar afin de commander une première tournée et portèrent un toast à leur ''rencontre'' tardive. Leurs verres s'entrechoquèrent, les filles crièrent d'exaltation, leurs voix se noyant dans la musique et le brouhaha de la foule en folie. Dean vida son verre d'une traite sous les encouragements des divas et une grimace due au whisky lui piquant la gorge tordit son visage dès qu'il le reposa sur le comptoir.

Ce fut bien entendu Natalya qui les traîna sur la piste de danse, se dandinant déjà en rythme, tenant Brie d'une main et faisant signe aux autres d'approcher de l'index de sa main tenant son cocktail. Les effluves des premières verres au bar s'étaient à peine dissipées et leur permettaient de se lancer sur la piste sans inhibition, aider par la joie de vivre naturelle de la blonde et l'exubérance de Nicole qui se trémoussait déjà sensuellement au son du saxophone, une main dans les cheveux, tenant Brie de l'autre. Un amas de femmes s'agglutinait autour du duo masculin qui ne s'en préoccupaient pas, formant un cercle avec leurs collègues et à présent quasiment amies qui avaient de quoi faire pâlir les gravures de mode et forcément ces nouvelles fans.  
Afin de ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Dean fit danser une heureuse élue de façon plus que suggestive. Ce dernier ne lui accorda qu'un regard réprobateur, pensant qu'il s'était peut-être trompé, mais il fut vite coupé dans ses pensées par les jumelles qui l'attrapèrent toutes les deux par la taille pour le coincer dans étreinte serrée, leurs verres déjà vides dans leurs mains libres. Il attrapa la main de Nattie en hauteur comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage et il resta donc coincé entre les trois femmes, ne sachant pas le nombre de jaloux qu'il créait dans la salle, mais en vérité il s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Dans tous les cas, il se garderait bien de mentionner ce détail à sa petite amie, bien qu'il n'y ait rien de tendancieux là-dedans.

La sueur commençait déjà à perler sur leurs peaux nues, découvertes aux faisceaux multicolores. La chaleur les envahissait,deux nouvelles tournées alcoolisées firent monter la température d'encore un cran et la conquête blonde de Dean sortait le grand jeu pour tenter d'accaparer toute son attention. Nicole remarqua avec agacement et envie que les hanches de la jeune femme, collées à celle de sa conquête, se déhanchaient langoureusement en rythme et qu'il faisait courir ses grandes mains le long de ses flancs. Jalouse, elle se mit dos à sa sœur afin de se trouver juste à portée de son regard et, les mains jointes en l'air, les paupières abaissées elle se déhanchait, descendant de plus en plus bas avec des mouvements lascifs tout en le fixant avec un regard de braise sans équivoque.

Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour ne pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

Dean faisait danser l'inconnue, mais c'était Nicole et son corps dont les courbes mises en valeur par la coupe de la robe redessinées par la lumière presque aveuglante qu'il admirait... Et la blonde perdit tout son intérêt à ses yeux. La seule chose qu'il voulait se trouvait à porter de main et pour une fois, il avait l'excuse de l'alcool pour profiter d'elle au ''grand jour''.

Il lâcha sa proie et rejoignit la brune qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts, son troisième verre de la soirée plaquée dans son dos tandis qu'elle déposait un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle s'écarta alors, dansa avec entrain, virevoltant, sa longue chevelure brune tressautant au rythme de ses pas. Malgré son agitation, elle accrochait son regard chocolat enfiévré au sien, comme hypnotisée.  
Entendant les vives encouragements et rires derrière elle, la diva se retourna, se retrouvant adossée au corps chaud de Dean qui enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, pour constater, sans grande surprise, que Brie était juchée sur l'un des podiums, un nouveau verre déjà à moitié vide à la main.

\- Brie Moooode! Hurla Nikki en levant son verre à l'intention de sa sœur qui imita son geste tout comme Natalya à quelques mètres de là qui, pour sa part, attaquait son quatrième verre. Nicole ferma les yeux pour profiter de la présence rassurante contre elle puis elle se retourna afin de lui faire face. Brie commence déjà à faire son show, tu veux pas qu'on s'éclipse?

\- Vite fait, l'entendit-t-elle chuchoter, ses doigts caressant déjà la peau satinée de son dos dénudé. Ce touché l'électrisa et la musique, enivrante, lui faisait quasiment perdre pieds. Seth surveille, j'en suis sûr.

Nicole s'assura que Brie attirait toute l'attention, ce qui était bien le cas, cette dernière se trémoussant sous les projecteurs, reine de la salle sur son podium, sa robe bleue mettant ses longues jambes en valeur. Remarquant que Nattie et Seth étaient de nouveaux accoudés au bar à passer une nouvelle commande pour toute la petite troupe en discutant de leurs compagnons de vie respectifs, Nicole abandonna sa jumelle qui ne s'en rendit même pas compte et fendit la foule en direction d'un coin reculé, protégé par un angle qui bloquait la vue depuis l'entrée, proche de la terrase. Dean la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, mais voyant qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas, la brune le tira par le main dans son coin et l'embrassa langoureusement, presque soulagée de se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec son protecteur, son refuge. Elle se blottit contre lui, le serrant le plus fort possible contre elle, le regard ancré au sien et son sourire lui fit oublier toutes ses inquiétudes, ses doutes.

Il glissa ses grandes mains sur son dos nu et enfouit son nez au creux de sa nuque pour un instant de tendresse avant de déposer une myriade de baisers dans son décolleté indécent tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à son t-shirt d'une main, l'autre se glissant tant bien que mal son son t-shirt pour caresser ses abdominaux de la pulpe des doigts, la tête rejetée en arrière, appuyée contre le mur vibrant, les paupières closes.

Ce petit instant volé de paradis prit rapidement fin car il estima qu'il était temps de rejoindre le reste de la bande. Ce qu'ils firent donc, rebroussant chemin, jouant des épaules avec entrain pour constater que Natalya avait rejoint la brune sur le podium et qu'elles dansaient dos à dos, en parfait accord, faisant signe à Seth de les rejoindre.

Ce dernier dévisagea d'ailleurs longuement Nicole dès qu'elle les rejoignit. Il soutint son regard chocolat, sembla lui indiquer Dean d'un coup d'œil avant de hocher imperceptiblement la tête et tourner les talons.

Il savait, du moins c'est ainsi qu'elle l'interpréta.

Malgré ce doute presque paralysant qui s'insinua elle et qu'elle fit taire en buvant plus que de raison, elle s'amusa réellement le reste de la soirée.


	7. Chapitre 7

Le réveil avait été particulièrement pénible pour Nicole passablement éméchée qui n'avait dormi que quelques petites heures suite à la soirée endiablée. Cette dernière ne s'était malheureusement ne s'était pas terminée comme elle l'aurait souhaité. En effet, se faire réveiller par John la secouant par le bras au petit matin au beau milieu d'un rêve torride dans l'appartement de Dean, n'était pas des plus agréables. D'autant plus qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre son véritable homme de prendre l'avion avec toute la troupe qu'ils formaient depuis hier et cela impliquait donc se lever aux aurores pour finir les bagages et se présenter à l'aéroport.

Ce fut donc ce qui la motiva à quitter les draps chauds, si accueillants en cette heure bien trop matinale. Sa tête tourna dès lors qu'elle posa le pied au sol et le monde autour d'elle tangua avec violence. La brune resta immobile le temps de s'adapter, ce qui lui prit quelques secondes, puis elle fila sous la douche après avoir pris le doliprane que John avait laissé à son attention.

Sous l'eau brûlante qui lui remit l'esprit à l'endroit, les quelques morceaux manquants de la soirée se recollèrent. Elle se souvint donc que Seth avait été forcé de les ramener au volant de la berline de Natalya qui n'était pas en état de conduire, écroulée de rire sur la banquette arrière pendant que Brie chantait à tue-tête. Le pauvre avait traversé toute la ville pour les ramener à bon port, mais la brune n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il avait fait pour rentrer chez lui par la suite ou de ce que Dean avait bien pu faire, seul dans un taxi.

Elle l'avait quitté sur un baiser furtif au coin d'une rue, telle une voleuse, puis elle avait rejoint les filles qui hurlaient et riaient aux éclats, Seth tentant de les apaiser afin de ne pas s'attirer les foudres du voisinage. Il avait dû les faire rentrer de force dans la voiture, mais une fois en route, il avait mit la radio à fond afin de relancer la fête à laquelle Nicole s'était jointe avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme, pensant au lieu où elle aurait dû se trouver, à la personne qui devrait l'enlacer, la bercer.

L'eau dégoulinant le long de sa peau emporta avec elle ces quelques regrets et sa migraine: elle avait un rôle à jouer tant qu'elle était ici et John méritait un tant soit peu d'attention vu la gentillesse dont il avait fait preuve à son retour. Il l'avait dorlotée et il l'attendait actuellement avec un énième petit déjeuner de compétition pour la remettre d'aplomb. Pour le remercier, elle le salua d'une étreinte chaleureuse et d'un tendre baiser. Il fallait bien se contenter de ce qu'elle avait sous la main et pourquoi pas tenter de faire tourner le vent.

* * *

Lorsque Nicole arriva, un peu plus couverte que d'accoutumée, c-est-à-dire portant une chemise rouge, forcément un peu trop ouverte, sur un pantalon noir, sa sœur l'attendait déjà. Elle était assise au bout d'une rangée, sa valise aux pieds, se massant la tempe d'une main, appuyée sur l'accoudoir et le visage tordue en une lègère grimace. Apparemment, elle avait du mal à se remettre de cette nuit. Natalya, qui avait l'air en bien meilleure forme, surgit de nulle part, lui apportant un gobelet de café de piètre qualité, traînant sa valise de l'autre, ses boucles blondes parfaites tressautant sur ses épaules, son mari sur les talons qui portait le double.  
La brune abandonna son petit ami qui achetait les billets au dernier moment, moyennant quelques billets en plus, et enregistrait leurs bagages. Elle rejoignit le banc des fêtardes tandis que TJ, l'adorable mari de Nattie, les questionnait sur leur soirée sans la moindre suspicion en lui massant les épaules.

Seth et Dean choisirent de faire leur entrée à l'instant même où John les rejoignait, billets à la main. Dean, dans un état bien plus déplorable que son camarade frais comme un gardon, arborait malgré tout les marques de la bonne humeur sur son visage aux traits tirés. Le duo se dirigea vers eux et à l'étonnement de Nicole, John les accueillit d'une poignée de main chaleureuse, tout sourire, sans même les avoir fréquenté. Il les félicita même pour leur travail tandis qu'elle se tenait contre lui, l'entourant d'un bras, la tête posée contre son torse en regardant les deux hommes avec bienveillance, toute émoustillée par cette dangereuse proximité.

Roman arriva à son tour, tenant sa fille par la main et accompagnée de sa belle fiancée , alors que Dean se moquait de la gueule de bois de Brie qui lui répondit par un lamentable coup de poing dans le ventre.

Natalya expliqua la situation de Roman au creux de l'oreille de son mari avant de faire un grand signe de main au concerné, se moquant totalement de ce que pouvait penser sa compagne. Le trio se dirigea vers eux, la petite Joëlle se pavanant devant eux en véritable petite star.

Les trois femmes émirent des petits cris d'admiration et Nicole s'agenouilla pour se mettre à son niveau, bientôt imitée par la blonde, toutes deux des étoiles plein les yeux. Tyson regardait sa femme avec tendresse, à l'inverse de John qui ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter, s'inquiétant surtout du discours pro-bébé que lui tiendrait Nikki par la suite.

En revanche, Jonathan, moins en retrait que les autres hommes puisqu'il connaissait la famille du samoan depuis un moment, ébouriffait les cheveux de la petite et regardait la réaction de la brune du coin de l'œil, étrangement heureux de la voir ainsi. Il se rassura en se disant que c'était tout simplement car il était plus agréable de la voir dans cet état que déprimée, au fond du gouffre comme lors de leur véritable première rencontre... Mais la vérité était que la voir heureuse, la voir sourire avec une telle douceur, ses petites étoiles illuminant ses yeux chocolats, le rendait heureux. Tout simplement. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait cela et se l'avouer était chose difficile pour lui, habituer à papillonner, butiner toutes les jolies fleurs qui se présentaient à lui sans remords.

Pourtant, il savait que se sentiment était là, logé dans son cœur, prêt à éclore si on lui en donnait la chance.

La fiancée de Roman, montrait un peu plus de réserve, peu habituée à autant de gens et guère rassurée à l'idée de découvrir autant de si jolis minois féminins gravitant tournant autour de son homme.

Les présentations furent rapidement faites et durant l'attente pour l'avion, la brune rongeait son frein en observant son petit ami et son amant discuter et plaisanter comme si ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Seth, Natalya et Tyson participaient activement tandis qu'elle s'occupait de sa soeur en bien mauvais état, Joelle sur les genoux qui racontait tout et n'importe quoi, faisant rire les jumelles.

Nicole était sincèrement en train de remettre en cause le bien fondé de sa décision de se joindre au ''petit peuple'', voyant ce rapprochement d'un mauvais œil. Le but n'était pas de voir les deux hommes se rapprocher.

* * *

Son véritable regret fut bel et bien d'avoir prit l'avion ''commun''. Même si elle se retrouvait en première classe, c'était bien trop étroit, bruyant et pas assez luxueux à son goût. Ils étaient tous entassés les uns sur les autres et, malgré la bonne ambiance et le film diffusé à l'écran, c'était à la limite du supportable. C'était juste une habitude à reprendre après avoir voyagé pendant plusieurs moi en jet ou bus privé.

En revanche elle n'avait rien à redire sur ses partenaires qui mettaient du leur pour rendre le voyage plus agréable, mais voir Dean à quelques mètres de là sans pouvoir le toucher, devoir se contenter de lui parler avec un petit air revêche était insoutenable. Pour faire passer le temps, elle dorlota Brie qui passa la majorité du trajet à dormir, et câlina John qui restait distant. Il ne raffolait pas particulièrement des étalages d'affection en public et passa son temps à pianoter sur sa tablette, comme hypnotisé par son écran.

Les heures, les journées défilèrent à toute allure jusqu'au mardi soir, les empêchant d'avoir rien que deux minutes à eux derrière un rideau où dans une salle déserte, mais c'était les risques d'un métier si prenant. De plus, Nikki tentait d'arranger les choses avec John, du moins de voir si cela valait le coup de sauver cette relation, mais il n'était guère réceptif à ses tentatives de séduction. Vraiment, elle y mettait du sien afin de faire marcher les choses, car elle avait besoin d'avoir le cœur net sur l'état de son couple et ses sentiments, mais quelque chose s'était irrévocablement brisé entre eux.

Dean, pour sa part, tentait de faire croire à ses chers collègues que rien dans son attitude n'avait changé, mais le cœur n'y était pas et ce probablement pour la première fois depuis sa dernière véritable relation, désastreuse au point d'aller trouver refuge auprès de toutes les filles un tant soit peu potables lui passant sous le nez. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, les autres femmes ne représentaient plus le moindre intérêt à ses yeux et c'était un rude changement à accepter. Il n'avait pas envie de trahir Nikki, même si c'était pour la protéger.

Voir à quelle vitesse ses sentiments à l'égard de la belle brune évoluaient le terrorisait et ce sans prendre en compte l'ébauche de relation qui se dessinait entre The Shield et le grand John Cena.

* * *

La soirée arriva enfin, comme une aubaine pour les tourtereaux qui allaient enfin pouvoir se retrouver avant une bonne semaine de séparation, sans compter les caméras de Total Divas qui allaient resurgir, les tenant encore plus éloignés et la forçant, elle, à se tenir au pas, à jouer l'amoureuse transie d'un homme qui s'éloignait de plus en plus chaque jour.

Alors que le noir de la nuit s'approfondissait et que les étoiles s'allumaient les unes après les autres telles une multitude de lucioles, que la musique allaient en s'intensifiant sans que les conversations des catcheurs ne parviennent à la couvrir, les filles, jusque là réunies dans la chambre de Natalya, décidèrent de faire leur grande entrée dans la vaste salle de réception de l'hôtel transformée pour l'occasion, estimant s'être assez faites désirer.

**[Austin Mahone - MMM fYeah feat. Pitbull]**

Leur arrivée attirèrent quelques regard admirateurs, notamment des compagnons de ces dames, et certains un peu plus venimeux, mais aucune ne s'en préoccupa. Toutes se sentaient à leur aise dans leurs robes courtes et rien ne pouvaient leur retirer se sentiment de bien-être, presque d'auto-suffisance pour Nicole. Elle n'y pouvait rien si elle était si belle après tout! Les autres femmes n'avaient qu'à faire un effort si elles n'étaient pas satisfaites.

John et Daniel filèrent rejoindre les jumelles et Nikki eut la surprise de voir la fierté briller dans les yeux bleus de son petit ami qui lui apportait un verre de kir royal, . C'était tout de même à se demander si ce n'était pas comme si il était fier de posséder un bel objet.  
Brie les fixait avec ahurissement: Nicole avait donc laissé les choses faire, acceptant de se faire traîner plus bas que terre en connaissance de cause.

Quoiqu'il en soit ce n'était pas son problème pour l'instant. Elle pouvait enfin profiter de son fiancé, dans un cadre certes agité, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Décidément d'excellente humeur, John attira sa petite amie sur la piste de danse déjà prise en otage par des hommes aux muscles saillants et femmes en petites robes qui se rapprochaient, faisant fie des éventuelles relations imposées par la scène. L'ambiance était vraiment excellente et inattendue pour un tel environnement où les gens passaient leurs soirées à se taper dessus. La plupart les saluèrent vivement sans en comprendre pourtant le traître mot, mais ils répondirent à tout le monde avec chaleur, distribuant des étreintes ou accolades viriles aux privilégiés.  
Le chouchou de la fédération la faisait tourbillonner, une de ses grandes mains plaquées dans le creux de ses reins, tenant l'autre avec tendresse et elle, tout sourire, toujours aux anges lorsqu'il s'agissait de danser, se souvint de ces délicieux instants passés ensemble lors des premiers mois, un temps idyllique qu'elle imaginait révolu.  
Elle se laissait aller contre son corps puissant, balançant les hanches en rythme, jouant des épaules et lui lançant des œillades joueuses, sirotant son kir de temps à autre. Et le tout avec élégance.

Toujours.

La soirée ne faisait que commencer, mais l'attitude de John la surprenait plus qu'agréablement ce fut donc pourquoi elle l'embrassa sauvagement, son corps pressé contre le sien à cause de la foule de catcheurs surexcités qui gravitaient autour d'eux. Elle agissait toujours spontanément, quitte à le regrette plus tard.

Le couple fut rapidement rejoint sur la piste par une Natalya déjà survoltée qui guidait son mari, riant de bon cœur malgré ses pas hasardeux tout en essayant de ne pas renverser le contenu du verre. Brie, plus en retenue se dandinait dans un coin, les bras de son fiancé enroulés autour de sa taille de guêpe tout en plaisantant avec Trinity et Jey. La brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que l'attitude de sa sœur n'était pas normale,mais ce soir elle avait envie de penser à elle seule. C'était égoïste, mais les histoires de Nikki avait de quoi rendre fou.

La pulpeuse diva entremêla ses doigts à ceux de son petit ami en inclinant la tête sur le côté pour essayer de l'attendrir, ce qui lui valut un nouveau baiser sulfureux tandis qu'il suivait ses mouvements endiablés à l'aveuglette. Sa longue chevelure vint lui chatouiller le visage tandis qu'elle se retournait afin de prendre une posture plus sensuelle et faisait signe à la blonde de se rapprocher. Nattie obtempéra, traversant la foule sans jamais s'arrêter de se dandiner sur ses talons hauts, les bras en l'air. Le temps qu'elle n'arrive à destination, Nicole termina son verre d'une traite et John, véritable gentleman, s'empressa de lui en chercher un nouveau dès qu'il perçut son petit regard quémandeur auquel il ne pouvait résister.

Nicole attrapa la main de sa meilleure amie et s'appuya à TJ de l'autre pour reprendre ses mouvements, la tête libre de toutes pensées gênantes, profitant simplement de l'instant et c'était bien pour cela qu'elle aimait autant faire la fête.

Sauf que le karma en décida autrement et elle l'aperçut en se tournant, une main dans les cheveux, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres carmines. Il se tenait près du bar, magnifique comme à son habitude alors qu'il portait une tenue des plus banales, accoudé nonchalamment au comptoir, d'adorables fossettes se dessinant sur ses joues alors qu'il riait aux paroles de la blonde lui tenant compagnie. Jamais loin, Seth et Roman les encadraient et discutaient également avec la femme qui se révéla être Renée Young.

Avec un plissement de nez, irritée par la proximité que son amant entretenait avec la jeune femme bien qu'elle soit mal placée pour se plaindre, elle se tourna pourtant vers le couple d'amis pour danser avec eux, faisant des petits gestes de main auxquels Nattie répondait avec malice. Elle virevoltait lentement, de façon un peu trop tendancieuse peut-être, une main sur la hanche, fière du petit effet qu'elle produisait sur son entourage et elle envoya un baiser aux membres du Shield qui avait fini par la repérer. On ne pouvait que repérer Nikki Bella.  
Natalya imita son geste avant de leur indiquer de venir par de grands mouvements de bras, manquant d'éborgner son voisin.

John refit surface avec deux nouveaux verres plein à ras bord et suivit de prés par Randy, séduisant dans sa chemise bleue entrouverte et son simple jean. Nicole cria de joie à cette arrivée et se jeta au coup du nouvel arrivant qui la réceptionna maladroitement avec un petit rire puis la jeune femme son second verre de kir. Natalya le salua chaleureusement et TJ échangea une accolade fraternelle avec le champion poids lourd.

La diva s'était remise à danser, infatigable, alors qu'Eva Marie, plus que voyante à cause de sa chevelure rouge vive, passait par là, semblant chercher quelqu'un. Elle l'alpaga au passage et la tira par le bras dans le cercle avant de l'étreindre et lui intima de rester, lui assurant que l'ambiance était bien mieux ici qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre dans la salle. La nouvelle ne se fit pas prier et tenta de s'adapter à leurs pas énergiques.  
La diva enroula son bras gauche autour de celui de la rouge flamboyante et l'autre autour de celui de la blonde, posant son regard de braise sur Dean. Le lunatique tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas trop la fixer, suivant la conversation d'une oreille peu attentive, un bras enroulé autour des épaules de Renée, se mordant la lèvre inférieure dans un geste bien trop voluptueux à ses yeux. Elle se maudit intérieurement de penser à une telle chose alors qu'elle était entourée de ses proches, mais c'était trop pour son esprit en ébullition.

Avec un peu de retard, le Shield finit par répondre au signe de la blonde qui rendait la vie infernale à son mari, gesticulant avec une telle ardeur qu'elle lui envoyait ses boucles en plein visage. Eva sembla aux anges à la vue des hommes qui approchaient tandis que Nicole jugeait Renée du regard, jalouse, cela se trahissant en une moue dédaigneuse. Elle salua pourtant les membres de l'équipe par des étreintes rapides, captant le ''_tu es magnifique ce soir_'' de Dean auquel elle se contenta de répondre par un haussement de sourcil nonchalant et un petit sourire, mais refusant de lui retourner le compliment ou se montrer docile: la présence de la petite blonde ne l'enchantait pas et elle comptait bien le lui faire savoir. Il allait partir dès le lendemain, ils ne s'étaient pas retrouver en véritable tête-à-tête depuis vendredi, elle s'attendait donc à plus de petites attentions.

C'était puéril de sa part, Jonathan ne lui devait rien et elle ne se privait pas de s'abandonner à Cena, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Fidèle à elle-même, elle se contenta d'offrir son plus beau sourire ironique à Renée sans pour autant la saluer puis elle tourna les talons en rejetant sa chevelure brune par dessus son épaule dans un mouvement typique des starlettes holywoodiennes.  
La blonde le contempla avec ébahissement mêlé à du mépris, choquée de se faire ignorer de la sorte sans raison apparente, une main sur la hanche, la fixant tandis qu'elle fendait la foule. Niki Bella était donc semblable à son personnage sur la scène: une garce.  
Renée lança un regard outré à Dean dans l'espoir d'être défendue, mais ce dernier se borna à hausser les épaules, chassant ainsi le sujet, commençant à la faire danser, la voix de basse de Roman résonnant non loin de ses oreilles car devant crier pour se faire entendre par Natalya.

Il se doutait qu'elle réagirait ainsi et il aurait aimé la poursuivre pour lui expliquer la situation, mais cela aurait été bien trop suspect.  
Il se contenta donc de rester là, noyé dans cette vague, foule espérant que la brune finirait par repointer le bout de son nez et sans même lui tenir rigueur de son comportement. En tout cas, il remarqua que John avait adopté la même attitude que lui, l'impassibilité.

Quant à Nicole, elle déchantait, voyant sa soirée gâchée bien que cette dernière ne fasse que commencer.


	8. Chapitre 8

Nicole, d'humeur morose, quitta donc le cocon enfiévré qu'était la foule pour tomber nez-à-nez avec sa sœur toujours dans la retenue, ne buvant guère car essayant probablement de bien se tenir en compagnie de son fiancé et aux yeux de tous ses collègues. Cette dernière était appuyée contre le mur, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, mais elle sembla quitter le monde des songes dès lors qu'elle l'aperçut.  
Après un rapide échange sur la soirée et quelques moqueries sur les femmes présentes, ne lésinant pas sur Renée, Brie ne comprenant d'ailleurs pas trop l'acharnement dont elle était victime, elle se lança sur la pente glissante:

\- Nikki, je suis désolée d'aborder le sujet, mais... Qu'est-c'que tu fous encore avec John après ce qu'il t'a fait?! J'te pensais avoir assez d'estime pour ne pas lécher les pieds d'un pauvre mec et tu...

\- J'ai assez d'estime pour ne pas lécher ses pieds, la coupa Nicole en roulant des yeux, les mains sur la taille, la hanche de côté, déjà agacée par ce revirement de situation. Tu peux pas comprendre.

\- Y a rien de compliqué à comprendre là-dedans! Il te traite comme un chien et toi tu continues à lui courir après comme ça là. La Nicole que je connais lui en aurait déjà collée une et se serait cassée avec ses affaires. Alors pourquoi tu t'accroches?

\- Parce que tu ne connais pas toute la situation, marmonna sa sœur en se massant la tempe puis elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'il se déroulait sur la piste, mais voir Renée danser avec son autre homme, avec ses deux hommes même, ne l'apaisa pas. Et je ne lui cours pas après. Je ne ferais jamais ça, tu m'as prise pour qui?!

\- Je me pose la question vu ton attitude, justement. Nicole c'est mauvais pour toi, c'est malsain: laisse-le, même si ça va être dur pour les fans et surtout pour toi.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que pense les fans concernant mon couple et je préférerais le laisser tomber, mais c'est pas aussi simple que ça Brianna.

\- Je comprends rien... Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de faire tes valises et lui claquer la porte au nez?! Sincèrement?

\- Évidemment, comment tu pourrais comprendre toi avec ta petite vie parfaite et ton homme parfait, dans ton monde de bisounours où tout est tout beau, tout est rose?! Où la licorne qui te sert de mec ne sait même pas ce que signifie ''trahison''?! Explosa Nicole en levant les yeux au ciel, excédée. Je l'aime encore, oui encore un peu, même si il me traite comme ça, qu'est-ce que j'y peux?! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me soigne avec quelqu'un d'autre, Merci. Et arrête de faire ton associable, va rejoindre les autres.

Brie donnait l'impression de s'être prise un coup de poing dans le ventre, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés, la suivant du regard, ne sachant pas trop ce qui la choquait le plus: qu'elle la traite de bisounours, qu'elle s'en prenne à son fiancé,qu'elle aime encore cette ordure ou qu'elle évoque un ''quelqu'un d'autre''?  
Il y avait beaucoup trop d'informations à traiter d'un coup.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre, ronchonna Nicole qui traversa la salle au pas de charge, pensant que ce n'était décidément pas sa soirée.

A la vue de cette agitation, Randy bouscula son entourage par mégarde et emprunta le même chemin, tentant de regagner la liberté. Il salua une Brie toujours estomaquée sur son passage, s'arrêta pour échanger quelques politesses avec des collègues éméchés et rejoignit Nicole installée au bar, comme le remarqua Dean avec un froncement de sourcils. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette, elle d'habitude si pimpante et exubérante.

\- Tout va bien? S'enquit-t-il, une main sur son épaule, tandis qu'elle entamait un nouveau verre, la tête appuyée dans la paume de sa main.

\- D'après toi? Eh tiens, je suis sûre que tu es venu pour une mauvaise nouvelle!

\- C'est vrai..., reconnu Randy après quelques instants d'hésitation avec une moue, un peu gêné de tomber au mauvais moment. C'est à propos de John.

La diva lui indiqua un coin tranquille de la salle, le front plissé, se demandant bien ce qu'il allait lui annoncer, rien de bon de toute évidence.

Une fois dans leur coin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, ce qui était chose aisé vu le volume de la musique mêlé aux conversations qui fusaient de toute part, il se pencha sur elle afin qu'elle l'entende au mieux, serrant déjà son verre avec force.

\- Tu ne vas pas aimer ça Nikki, et j'aimerai bien que tu ne passes pas tes nerfs sur moi, mais je t'ai promis de te tenir au courant. Je suis un homme parole... Il fréquente quelqu'un assez régulièrement depuis plusieurs semaines, avoua-t-il avec une compassion qui se ressentait malgré le bruit ambiant. Je suis désolé.

Le cœur de Nicole se serra dans sa poitrine à l'entente de la nouvelle qui n'en était pas réellement une pour tout dire. Ce qui lui faisait du mal, c'était d'apprendre que cela durait depuis bien plus de temps qu'elle ne l'imaginait.  
« Il n'a vraiment aucun scrupule, à faire semblant avec moi, me couvrant de cadeau pour mieux m'acheter et se sentir moins coupable» pensa Nicole avec amertume, le regard rivé au sol, se pinçant l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index.

La vérité, c'était qu'entendre la réalité de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, rendait la chose plus réelle.

Elle leva son regard chocolat vers le visage de son ami qui la dévisageait, inquiet, la tenant délicatement par les épaules. Elle déglutit difficilement et renifla discrètement, ravalant sa peine: hors de question de montrer sa faiblesse et encore moins dans un lieu si bondé.

Pourtant, ses yeux embués la trahissaient et elle s'en voulait énormément d'être blessée de la sorte. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre, elle avait trouvé le meilleur réconfort du monde – qui était probablement un peu plus que cela -, mais comme elle l'avait dit à sa jumelle, elle l'aimait encore, même si ce n'était qu'un peu. Le prendre en flagrant délit à deux reprises l'avait écoeuré de lui, mais une part d'elle y croyait encore. Et puis il y avait Dean … Dean qui commençait à lui prendre sa place, doucement mais sûrement sans même s'en rendre compte, trop occupée à se demander comment agir à sauver quelque chose qui n'avait plus de raison d'être.

\- Je le comprends, admit la jeune femme dans un murmure ce qui surprit grandement son interlocuteur. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça comme réaction. Le cœur choisit au hasard, les sentiments ne se contrôle pas, c'est comme ça... Et c'est un homme, on sait tous que c'est facile de fondre pour vous! Un décolleté, une jupe courte, un simple coup d'œil et c'est fini.

\- Il ne m'a rien dit de plus, je ne sais pas si c'est un coup de coeur ou un coup d'un soir... Tu ne devrais pas te faire du mal à espérer Nicole.

\- Je l'ai déjà perdu, je sais... Ça ira, t'en fais pas, je suis entourée par les bonnes personnes et je suis beaucoup trop sexy pour être déprimée trop longtemps! S'exclama-t-elle avec un faux air impérial ce qui le fit rire. Il devait dire qu'il l'admirait. Elle enroula les bras autour de sa taille et se pressa contre lui en guise de remerciement. Je suis quand même hyper énervée: Non mais c'est vrai quoi: regarde moi! Je mérite pas qu'on me traite comme ça.

\- T'as raison! Tant mieux si tu as les gens qu'il te faut... Et trouve toi quelqu'un qui te traite à ta juste valeur la prochaine fois.

Nicole ne répondit pas, se contentant de profiter de cette tendre étreinte en tout bien tout honneur, réfléchissant au véritable état de ses sentiments sans cesse mis à rude épreuve ces dernier temps.

\- C'est bon Randy, tu peux y aller, sinon les gens vont finir par s'inquiéter... Merci d'avoir tenu parole et d'avoir vendu ton meilleur ami pour moi.

\- T'es sûre, ça va aller?

Elle acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête, le remercia d'une bise puis ce fut elle qui partit la première, regagnant l'air frais: elle avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir à tout cela... Et puis retourner danser n'était pas l'une de ses priorités vu la vision cauchemardesque qu'elle devrait affronter.

La diva prit place sur un petit banc de la cour intérieure de l'hôtel et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en petite robe. Le froid n'était heureusement pas mordant cette nuit.

Elle n'était plus à un coup de froid près de toute façon!

Cet accrochage avec Brie, cette jalousie en voyant Dean avec une autre femme et la révélation de Randy chamboulaient tout dans son esprit. Elle n'avait pas prit la peine de réfléchir à la situation jusque là car elle imaginait que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre comme par magie, sauf qu'elle s'était rendue compte que sa vision de John se modifiait, qu'elle commençait à ne plus supporter certaines de ses attitudes bien qu'acceptant toujours ses cadeaux et ses caresses, mais surtout qu'elle avait constamment envie d'être avec Dean.  
Elle attendait avec impatience les instants où elle pourrait le retrouver, se coucher près de lui, sentir ses bras puissants autour d'elle, son souffle chaud contre sa peau nue, cette étincelle dans ses yeux bleus lorsqu'il posait le regard sur elle.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentit monstrueuse: elle crachait sur son petit ami, mais elle faisait la même chose. Elle était partagée entre une relation déjà établie dont elle espérait raviver la flamme et d'une autre secrète qui lui donnait l'envie de se lever le matin.  
Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains avec un soupir d'exaspération, ne sachant vraiment pas comment agir, comprenant que le temps qui s'égrène était son unique solution afin d'être certaine de ce qu'elle désirait vraiment.

Le bruit de porte qui s'ouvre derrière la tira de ses pensées et la fit brutalement redescendre sur terre et donc au froid qui lui donnait la chair de poule.

\- Brie, si t'es venu me faire la moral sur l'adultère et l'estime de soi, casse-toi! Hurla-t-elle sans même regarder de qui il s'agissait, buvant une gorgée de son cocktail en espérant que cela la réchauffe.

\- Je peux te faire la morale aussi si tu veux, proposa Roman qui ne bougea pas, sa voix rauque ne faisant faire qu'un tour à son sang dans ses veines. Quelle gaffe! Je suis juste venu voir comment tu allais vu que tu t'es pris la tête avec Brie... Mais je repasserai plus tard.

\- Non non c'est bon, viens... En plus t'as une veste et je crève de froid, c'est parfait.

\- Si tu t'habillais pour sortir aussi, fit-il avec un léger rire en se décidant enfin à la rejoindre, sa veste à la main.

\- Oui je sais, Dean me l'a déjà dit plusieurs fois, marmonna la jeune femme avant de se réprimander mentalement. Et encore une gaffe!

Roman la contempla avec suspicion, se demandant si le Casanova du Shield avait encore frappé au mauvais endroit, mais il se ravisa, pensant qu'il lui avait fait le reproche lors de leur première soirée, tout en lui mettant sa veste de costume sur les épaules. Il prit place à ses côté et il remarqua sa mine contrariée, fait rare du peu qu'il avait vu chez elle de loin.

\- Du coup j'ai parlé trop vite et tu as entendu quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû entendre, marmonna la brune en faisant tournoyer le verre dans sa main gauche, le liquide jaunâtre pétillant venant lécher les parois. J'ai tellement les nerfs et Brie qui comprend rien!

\- J'ai l'impression que John te fait des misères.

\- Oh que oui! Ce qu'il a osé faire...

\- Nicole, t'es vraiment pas obligée de m'en parler, ça ne me regarde pas... Même si maintenant je me doute.

\- C'est vrai, excuse-moi..., murmura la diva en s'affalant contre lui , la tête reposant sur son épaule, resserrant les pans de la veste trois fois trop grande autour d'elle. Toute cette réflexion ne menant nulle part l'avait épuisé. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer et le voir.

\- Oh allez Nikki, je pense pas que se soit ton genre de te laisser marcher dessus comme ça. Si ça te plais pas, fais-le lui savoir, remets le à sa place puis fais ce qu'il te plait!

La brune regarda son visage à travers ses longs cils maquillés, se rendant compte à quel point il avait raison et de l'ampleur de sa faiblesse jusque là. Elle était Nicole Bella, elle n'avait peur de rien, personne ne pouvait la traîner plus bas que terre et garder la conscience tranquille. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle le voulait.  
Comme quoi, l'image qu'elle renvoyait pouvait parfois être la bonne!

Elle sourit à Roman et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille massive sans se préoccuper de la bienséance avec de nouvelles étoiles dans les yeux: cette nuit, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et elle allait le prendre.

Bien que toujours indécise concernant le long terme, son esprit ne tendait que vers une seule et unique personne avec qui elle souhaitait passer le plus de temps possible.

\- Merci Roman! J'aimerai pouvoir t'aider aussi pour ta famille, mais je ne peux pas la remplacer...

\- C'est pas grave va, personne ne le peut. C'est ma décision, à moi d'assumer la distance et d'encaisser la douleur. Heureusement que j'aime mon travail!

\- Moi aussi. C'est notre deuxième famille maintenant...

Le samoan se contenta d'acquiescer, assez surpris de cet échange si facile avec la diva, les yeux levés au ciel, adressant une petite prière pour sa fille et fiancée à des kilomètres de là, espérant qu'elles se portent bien.

\- On rentre? Les gens vont trouver ça bizarre.

\- J'espère que John va trouver ça bizarre, que les gens vont être jaloux, marmonna Nicole en se redressant lentement puis elle termina son verre d'une traite. Pourquoi tu es venu?

\- Pourquoi je viendrais pas voir quelqu'un qui va mal? S'étonna l'animal avec une moue dubitative, lui emboîtant le pas, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son pantalon. Oh en fait Joëlle m'a dit qu'elle voulait être comme toi en grandissant.

\- Mon dieu, j'espère pas pour toi, mon pauvre. Tu vas souffrir!

Nicole s'arrêta afin de l'attendre puis elle se glissa contre lui, à l'abri du froid.

Au départ, elle se félicitait de s'être rendue au gymnase cette fameuse nuit car elle y avait rencontré Dean, mais à cela s'ajoutait maintenant ses nouveaux amis, ou tout du moins des gens formidables en passe de le devenir.


	9. Chapitre 9

Le duo prit quelques instants dès lors qu'il pénétra dans la salle bondée, dans cette bulle effervescente afin de s'y familiariser de nouveau, tout en échangeant quelques plaisanteries de vives voix afin de s'entendre.

Le petit groupe était toujours formé au centre de la piste et tous se découvraient en riant alors qu'ils travaillent ensemble depuis des lustres. Même Brie et Daniel, le couple le plus discret de la WWE, s'étaient joints au reste. Les voir s'amuser et surtout, voir Dean sourire tout simplement apaisa Nicole, mais la conforta également dans son idée: c'était lui qu'elle voulait et elle allait le prendre, peu importe ce qu'en diraient les autres. Elle voulait également mettre les points sur les I et maintenant...Car après l'effort, le réconfort. Et puis Brianna avait raison: jamais elle ne devrait se laisser marcher dessus de la sorte. Il avait simplement fallu que Roman, inconnu au bataillon jusqu'à peu, lui ouvre les yeux.

Savoir comment agir était un véritable soulagement et elle sentait bien plus légère, malgré la tâche qui l'attendait.

La diva pressa la main de Roman en guise de remerciement, lui déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue avant de lui désigner son petit ami d'un signe de tête. Le samoan lui fit un petit clin d'œil pour lui indiquer d'aller de l'avant puis il se rabattit au bar où Seth s'emmêlait les pinceaux avec toutes les commandes de ces dames.

''_Sa gentillesse va le perdre_'' ne put s'empêcher de penser Roman en le rejoignant, médusé quant à sa facilité à créer des liens.

Nikki lissa sa robe, remit son soutient-gorge en place sans se préoccuper des regards indignés de ses collègues, pinça les lèvres afin d'étalier son rouge à lèvre vif puis elle rejoignit le noyau de la fête. Elle se contenta de sourire à Dean dont le regard croisa le sien,lui mima un baiser, tapa sur les fesses de sa soeur pour lui faire savoir qu'elle ne tenait pas de rancœur à son égard puis elle tira John par le bras avec délicatesse. Pensant qu'elle voulait jouer, ce dernier la suivit sans même la questionner, la tenant par la taille et sans jamais cesser de danser, enivré par l'alcool.

La brune le mena à l'extérieur de la salle, dans le couloir désert menant au hall, afin de leur assurer un minimum d'intimité.

Sans plus de cérémonie, son petit ami la plaqua contre le mur afin de l'embrasser langoureusement puis fourrer son nez contre sa nuque parfumée.

\- Je sais que ce que tu as fait, souffla Nicole tandis qu'il caressait ses cuisses satinées, avec une amertume qu'il ne perçut même pas vu le niveau d'alcool fusant dans son sang. En revanche, le message était sans équivoque et cela calma aussitôt ses ardeurs. Je sais que tu m'as trompée.

Elle le repoussa d'une main et voir ses traits si durs, son regard si acéré lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne plaisantait pas: elle savait, mais il pouvait encore essayer de sauver les meubles, faire comme si il ne s'agissait que d'un malentendu et garder la plus belle femme du roster à son bras afin de garder sa popularité indemne.

\- Nikki bébé, je ne vois pas comment tu peux croire une chose pareille. Tu sais bien que je suis très sociable et que je n'hésite pas à aller vers les femmes, à avoir des gestes amicaux quand c'est bon pour mon image et pour le travail, expliqua-t-il avec une telle détermination, une telle ferveur portée par la boisson qu'elle aurait presque pu y croire si elle n'avait pas eu l'évidence sous les yeux. Il ne faut pas mal interpréter tout ce que tu vois.

\- Je ne vois pas comment interpréter autrement le fait que tu te tapes une blondasse sur la table de la cuisine, trancha la brune qui commençait sincèrement à perdre patience, son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines. John esquissa un mouvement de recul et la dévisagea avec ce qui semblait être de l'indignation avant de reprendre contenance. Oui John, désolée de ne pas avoir gâché ta petite histoire avant, mais je suis au courant.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit? Siffla-t-il, son visage semblant se muer, laissant place à la méfiance.

Nikki nota qu'il n'essayait même pas de se défendre.

\- J'aurais espéré que tu m'aimes assez pour me l'avouer et me dire que ce n'était rien, répondit-t-elle en accrochant son regard au sien dans l'espoir de le sonder et faire parler, une main dans sa chevelure d'ébène, mais elle n'appréciait guère ce qu'elle y lisait. Apparemment, je me suis trompée.

\- Écoute oui, je t'ai trompé. Ça arrive aux meilleurs de faire erreur et je suis un homme comme un autre, je suis faible et j'ai des besoins.

\- Que je ne peux pas satisfaire alors que nous sommes toujours ensemble à cause du travail, parce que nous vivons sous le même toit?! Arrête de te foutre de moi et aies au moins le respect de me dire la vérité s'il te plait.

\- Tu l'as déjà, la vérité! Nicole s'il te plaît, tu sais que c'est toi que j'aime, toi et seulement toi, je ne recommencerai pas, plaida son petit ami en enfermant ses petites mains dans les siennes. Il était prêt à presque tout pour la garder à ses côtés. Il en avait besoin pour garder sa cote au beau fixe. Ce n'était qu'une simple erreur.

\- J'hallucine! Et tu continues à mentir en plus... Je sais que ce n'est pas que l'histoire d'une fois, cracha presque la pulpeuse diva en retirant sa main avec brusquerie, quasiment avec dégoût avant de faire quelques pas de côtés pour échapper à son haleine alcoolisée et son imposante carrure. Parce que oui, je t'ai vu avec elle devant la maison une autre fois. Tu reviendras me parler quand tu te seras décidé à être sincère, en attendant je veux que tu me laisses tranquille. C'est terminé.

Avec un dernier regard empreint de dédain, elle tourna les talons et arpenta le couloir en direction de la salle de fête, fière de son petit tour et sa résolution.

\- Nicole, je te déconseille d'en parler à qui que se soit, siffla soudainement John qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, fixant le dos de son ancienne petite-amie avec une méchanceté qu'elle ne lui avait pas connu jusqu'alors. Si tu en parles...

Elle était assez intelligente pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer un homme alcoolisé, puissant et prit la main dans le sac. Elle n'avait jamais vu John dans cet état si ce n'est contre certains adversaires sur le ring, avec cette curieuse lueur dans le regard et ce petit rictus presque malsain, mais cela lui fit une peur bleue.

La belle brune se contenta de lui adresser un dernier coup d'œil, la gorge nouée de peur d'avoir déclencher une situation encore pire que la précédente puis elle s'empressa de se réfugier parmi la foule encore plus survoltée que lorsqu'elle l'avait quittée. Sur le chemin, elle envoya un sms à Roman, lui demandant de quitter la fête car elle ne se sentait pas dans son assiette et elle avait plus que tout besoin d'une présence rassurante. Quémander le soutient de Dean lui paraissait trop audacieux et il lui semblait que son attitude à son égard suffisait à ce que les autres découvrent le pot aux roses.

Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers Brie qui commençait à se lâcher, dansant au centre du cercle, nouvelle reine de la soirée, et la tira sans ménagement par le bras. Elle repéra un peu plus loin que Natalya faisait tout son possible pour faire monter Seth sur le comptoir du bar, se débattant comme un beau diable.

\- Voilà, je lui ai dit, contente?! lança-t-elle de but en blanc en lui serrant le poignet pourtant sans la moindre animosité, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet par dessus son épaule. Heureusement, il n'était pas revenu, mais sa jumelle capta son inquiétude. Je crois que... Qu'il m'a menacée.

\- Oh non c'est pas vrai, c'est quoi ce type?! Tout va bien? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal? S'enquit Brianna à toute allure, soudainement redescendue de son petit nuage, scannant sa peau nue à la recherche d'une éventuelle blessure. Oh mon Dieu, tu aurais mieux fait de le quitter avant.

\- Ça va, ça va, mais je t'avoue qu'il m'a fait peur... Que j'ai peur. On est plus ensemble maintenant, mais il a des réactions tellement...inattendues, que je m'attends à un revirement de situation dans les jours qui viennent. En attendant, je ne veux pas le voir.

\- Tu as raison, il vaut mieux... Désolée de t'y avoir poussée Nicole.

\- C'est rien, il fallait bien que ça éclate un jour ou l'autre et je préfère que se soit clair entre nous au lieu de faire comme si je ne savais rien. C'était le mieux pour moi, merci.

\- J'ai reçu ton sms Nikki, tout va bien? S'enquit Roman qui émergea comme par miracle, l'air sincèrement préoccupé.

Brie les dévisagea tour à tour avec saisissement, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, avant de décider que sa sœur avait bien le droit de parler à qui elle le souhaitait et elle sentait quelqu'un de bon.

\- Je veux partir, je ne me sens pas très bien, fit la diva en plissant les yeux, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait un peu plus derrière cela puis il hocha légèrement la tête pour lui prouver qu'il avait saisi. Je vais remonter.

\- Je t'accompagne alors. Je m'en occupe Brie, tu peux retourner t'amuser, assura l'animal avec un sourire entendu tandis que Dean lui adressait un regard inquisiteur à l'instar de Randy.

Brianna le remercia d'une légère pression sur l'avant-bras, d'une bise rapide avant de rejoindre son fiancé et toute la petite troupe, sachant pertinemment que sa sœur se trouvait entre de bonnes mains. Ayant compris que la brune sulfureuse avait un problème, Dean vola quasiment jusqu'à eux, suivit de prés par Seth jamais bien loin. Le trio était véritablement inséparable et le fait qu'il le soit pour elle gonfla son cœur de gratitude.

Le catcheur aux cheveux bicolores l'interrogea du regard.

\- Je vais dire au revoir aux autres et je vous explique dehors.

* * *

**[One Direction - They Don't Know About Us]**

Ils étaient réunis dans la chambre de Roman qui lui remplissait une bouteille d'eau fraîche afin de couper l'alcool dans son sang et lui rafraîchir les idées. La diva était allongée sur son lit, pieds nus, en position fœtale, la tête enfoncée dans l'épais oreiller tandis que Dean l'interrogeait du regard, mais elle n'osait prendre la parole. Elle prenait la mise en garde de John très au sérieux et, par conséquent, elle ne tenait pas à ébruiter ses incartades plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait.

Seules les discussions à la télévision et l'eau coulant dans la salle de bain formaient un bruit de fond, berçant Nicole qui n'osait pas regarder son amant de peur qu'il ne comprenne que la situation avait empirée.

Seth était redescendu dès lors qu'il avait compris qu'elle ne risquait pas de faire un malaise ou de fondre en larmes, préférant ne pas alerter tout ce petit monde avec une disparation subite du Shield au grand complet.

\- C'est à cause de John? S'enquit Roman en refaisant surface, lui tendant la bouteille dont elle s'empara aussitôt pour se désaltérer.

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête désinvolte, toujours sans les regarder et le visage de Dean se métamorphosa, passant de l'inquiétude à une vive colère qui ne surprit guère son compagnon, habitué à ses sautes d'humeur rarement justifiées.

\- Je ne veux plus le voir pour le moment, se contenta d'expliquer Nikki d'une voix blanche bien qu'aucun ne la pousse à continuer, le regard rivé sur l'écran, les mains jointes sous l'oreiller. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu partir, je ne suis pas à l'aise dans la même pièce que lui.

\- Je vais te chercher tes affaires, tu peux dormir ici si tu veux, lui proposa gentiment l'animal bien que perplexe et tournant les talons.

Il était difficile de savoir si il fallait s'inquiéter sans connaître les faits.

Nicole lui tendit la carte magnétique de la chambre et le remercia d'un sourire empreint de compassion. Le samoan les quitta sans plus attendre, les laissant enfin seul sans se douter que c'est tout ce qu'ils attendaient depuis le départ.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?! Explosa Dean en s'approchant d'elle, se massant nerveusement le poing comme sur le ring.

\- Je lui ai annoncé que je savais. Il a essayé de se défendre en mentant, mais ça ne marche plus, relata Nikki en se redressant sur les genoux avec lenteur, appuyée sur une main. Je crois qu'il m'a menacée... En gros que j'allais le regretter si je parlais de ses aventures.

Dean tendit la tête sur le côté comme si il avait mal entendu, ce qui n'était bien sûr pas le cas et Nicole remarqua que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et elle aperçut pour la deuxième fois de la soirée la lueur de la colère briller dans le regard d'un homme.

\- Je vais tuer cet enfoiré! Hurla le catcheur en partant au pas de charge vers la sortie, passant sa veste en cuir à la va-vite, furibond. Hors de question que je le laisse te traiter comme ça!

Il s'empara de la carte et fut à la porte en un battement de cils. La voir traiter de la sorte le mettait hors de lui et il était sincèrement prêt à tuer pour ses beaux yeux.

\- Non s'il te plaît! Le coupa-t-elle soudainement dans un murmure pitoyable, mais cela le fit s'arrêter. Il ne mérite pas que tu t'occupes de lui et... Je veux que tu restes avec moi ce soir, j'ai besoin de toi.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier pour prendre place à ses côtés et enfin retrouver la chaleur de son corps, le parfum musqué au patchouli qui ornait sa nuque gracile et son décolleté. Un soupir de soulagement fana sur les lèvres de la diva dès qu'elle se retrouva contre lui puis elle lui planta le premier baiser depuis la dernière soirée. Un baiser chaste, mais tendre, qui fit chavirer le monde autour de lui: plus rien n'existait si ce n'est elle et ses lèvres si douces contre les siennes, son parfum entêtant, sa chevelure chatouillant ses épaules.

La brune rompit le baiser afin de coller son front au sien, le regard ancré au sien, chocolat contre azur. Il sentait légèrement l'alcool et le parfum fleuri de Renée, mais elle s'en fichait: ils étaient enfin réunis et c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

\- On ne va pas se voir pendant un bon moment maintenant, pile quand je suis libérée de John...

\- Détrompe-toi! L'équipe de Total Divas m'a approché pour un cameo donc tu vas m'avoir dans les pattes un moment.

\- Tu parles, ce sera juste quelques minutes et on va devoir reprendre nos rôles! Mais tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire? Fit-elle en tapant dans ses mains avec enthousiasme, changeant du tout à tout. Demander à faire une équipe! The Shield et nous, les jumelles Bella.

\- Une équipe? Sur le ring?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête et il éclata de rire en les imaginant tous les cinq réunis en une seule et unique équipe: les chiens de garde en noir et les pestes du roster en rouge qui n'avaient strictement rien à faire ensemble. Il avait beau envisager ça sous tous les angles possibles, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que la direction se décide à leur instaurer une intriguer les réunissant.

\- Comment tu veux que ça marche entre nous sur scène? Lui demanda Jonathan qui restait malgré tout curieux quant à ses idées, tentant de calmer son fou rire frénétique, jouant distraitement avec ses cheveux et la couvant d'un regard si tendre qu'elle eut envie de fondre en larmes malgré le sujet. Nicole, il y a un cratère entre vous deux et The Shield.

\- On peut coller une intrigue amoureuse partout et on pourrait se battre pour vous et ensuite _avec_ vous. Comme ça, mon personnage servirait vraiment à quelque chose!

\- Ce serait très bien et ça pourrait même plaire au public. Moi je suis convaincu: te voir tout le temps en micro-short me suffit, mais il faut que tu vois avec Stéphanie et H et ça c'est pas gagné. Puis ça risque de nous faire perdre toutes nos fans féminines.

\- Ne sous-estime pas les lesbiennes et mon pouvoir d'attraction!

Un nouveau petit rire le secoua puis il l'embrassa, d'abord du bout des lèvres, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doutait pas d'elle, mais surtout qu'il était présent quoi qu'il arrive, une main enfouie dans sa chevelure si douce.

\- Tu vas faire comment maintenant que tu n'as plus de toit? S'enquit le catcheur en caressant sa joue sans même s'en rendre compte et elle s'inclina légèrement afin de mieux ressentir son toucher. Tu vas rester chez Brie?

\- Sûrement pas et encore moins chez ma mère: j'ai passé l'âge de pleurer dans ses jupes. Je verrais si je peux squatter chez Nattie... Ou alors il est simplement temps que je trouve mon propre chez moi!

\- Sinon je pourrais te passer un double de mes clés, proposa Dean sans même y avoir réfléchi à deux fois.

Nicole releva aussitôt ses paroles et le fixa comme si il venait de l'insulter, stupéfaite par le tournant de la relation avant de se jeter à son cou, le faisant tomber à la renverse sur le lit de Roman, lui offrant un baiser sulfureux.

Devant les caméras et pour la plupart des gens, elle n'était qu'une femme superficielle avec une certaine carapace au romantisme, mais personne n'était là pour lui dire comment se comporter ou la juger. Elle pouvait être elle-même et assumer ses sentiments naissants si agréables, mais qui la faisait sentir ô combien stupide qu'elle ne pouvait donc exprimer qu'à travers ses gestes et ses baisers.

\- Je vais bien, souffla Nikki comme en réponse à sa toute première question, souriant contre le tissu couvrant son torse, les bras enroulés autour de lui, s'imprégnant de son odeur, de la vue de son visage comme si elle craignait de l'oublier durant cette semaine de séparation forcée. Merci.

En cet instant, il n'y avait aucun autre lieu où elle aurait aimé se trouver. Elle était libre de John et, malgré ses paroles lourdes de sens, elle était en paix.


	10. Chapitre 10

Le couple était toujours étroitement enlacé sur le lit à s'embrasser furieusement lorsque Roman revint, tirant la lourde valise grise métallisée de la diva. Il se retourna en grognant dès qu'il les aperçut, sentant déjà ses yeux le brûler suite à cette vision de malheur.

\- Dean sérieux, t'aurais pu attendre qu'elle se sente mieux, qu'elle se remette de la situation avant de lui sauter dessus, râla le samoan qui leur tournait le dos, une main plaquée sur le front.

Celui-là était vraiment incorrigible!

\- Oh non non, c'est moi, il n'y est pour rien, le défendit Nicole qui se redressa aussitôt, se recoiffant à la va-vite puis elle laissa sa main traîner sur le torse de Dean qui devait maudire son ami et collègue intérieurement. Pardon mon ours.

\- C'est moi ''ton ours''?! S'exclama Roman en se retournant pour la dévisager avec une moue d'étonnement qui la fit rire tant elle la trouva ridicule et trouvant sa comparaison justifiée. Voilà vos affaires, ma dame.

La diva se jeta quasiment sur sa valise afin de partir en quête de Dieu sait quoi dedans, balançant des vêtements tout autour d'elle, comme le petit canard laissant des cailloux dans son sillage sans même se préoccuper de la présence des hommes et du lieu où elle se trouvait.

Roman était bien trop occupé à sonder son ami du regard avec curiosité suite à la scène qu'il venait de surprendre pour s'inquiéter du désordre que mettait la brune dans sa chambre. Il connaissait Dean par cœur, comme s'il s'agissait de son propre frère, il savait pertinemment que c'était un coureur de jupons, cette scène n'avait donc rien de bien surprenant. Du moins pour qui le connaissait en surface ou ne prenait pas la peine d'observer: ce qui n'était pas son cas.

Certes, ils avaient flirté en son absence, du moins cela en avait l'air, mais le grand brun voyait une petite lueur dans son regard bleu délavé qui faisait toute la différence.

Effaré, Roman comprit que Dean était captivé par Nicole, tout simplement. Il la suivait du regard avec ce petit sourire rêveur qui ne trompait pas.

Roman ne l'avait, pour ainsi dire, _jamais_ vu ainsi et cela lui causait beaucoup d'inquiétude car, bien que la relation entre John et Nikki parte à vau-l'eau, pour peu qu'elle existe encore, la situation restait particulièrement épineuse. En effet, ils évoluaient tous, tissaient ces relations dans le cadre du travail. Un travail qui imposait justement d'entretenir, de cultiver une certaine image pour mieux plaire, faire fonctionner la machine. Et surtout, faire vendre. Il fallait donc être particulièrement prudent quant à ses fréquentations et compagnie sous peine de se voir destituer de son rôle et passer aux oubliettes.

The Shield était une étoile montante et piquer la dulcinée de la star bien aimée de la fédération n'allait pas jouer en leur faveur, peu importe la nature de la relation.

Dans tous les cas, voir son ami ainsi lui fit plaisir, car il estimait que passer son temps à chasser des femmes n'était pas très sain pour lui. Jonathan avait besoin de tendresse, d'expérimenter un peu d'amour et tant pis si ce n'était pas réciproque. Cela lui servirait de leçon.

\- Nikki, on peut savoir ce que tu fais? S'impatienta soudainement Dean qui voyait la chambre de son fidèle ami transformée en vaste dressing apocalyptique.

****[RuPaul – Sissy That Walk]****

\- Je cherche une robe. Je ne veux plus porter celle-là, c'est John qui me l'a offerte, expliqua la catcheuse, la tête enfouie dans le désordre de sa valise, les sourcils froncés par la concentration puis elle brandit brusquement une petite robe orangée avec un cri de victoire. Voilà! Finalement, je me sens de retourner faire la fête. Je vais pas me gâcher une opportunité de m'amuser pour un pauvre mec, surtout que tout le monde est réuni pour une fois!

La diva se redressa afin de se placer devant le miroir de plain pieds et dézippa l'arrière de sa robe sur place d'un geste rapide, se dandinant afin de la faire glisser le long de ses jambes.

\- J'espère que tu portes des sous-vêtements au moins, râla Roman en se détournant de nouveau, les yeux clos.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'en porterais? S'étonna la concernée avec un sourcil arqué, ne semblant pas comprendre leur utilité, ce qui fit rire Dean n'ayant toujours pas quitté le lit sur lequel il prenait ses aises. Vous venez avec moi, hein?

Les deux hommes répondirent que oui en chœur tandis qu'elle s'éclipsait dans la salle de bain pour se changer, ayant finalement comprit le message.

Ils n'eurent guère l'occasion de discuter du nouveau revirement de situation puisque Nikki défia le mythe de la lenteur des femmes dans la salle de bain et ressortit au bout de quelques minutes, radieuse dans sa courte robe soyeuse découpée sur les flancs.

\- Je vous fais envie comme ça? Minauda Nicole en tournant sur elle même, les poings sur les hanches tout en jouant des épaules.

\- Allez sors la diva, ta basse cour t'attend, coupa le samoan qui levait les yeux au ciel tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas rire et donc qu'elle profite de son amusement pour continuer. Dean arrête de baver, tes admiratrices t'attendent aussi.

Une fois dans le couloir, Nicole qui avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre et son exubérance coutumière, passa ses bras autour de la taille de chacun, à l'aise car en sécurité et plus que bien entourée.  
Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée en papotant, les hommes essayant de faire oublier à Nicole que John se conduisait comme un goujat.  
Le trio fit une entrée remarquée selon le bon plaisir de madame, marquant un temps d'arrêt sur le pas de la porte afin qu'elle balaye la foule de son regard scrutateur avec un petit sourire suffisant, comme jugeant les sujets de sa cour, la basse de la musique électronique faisant trembler les murs lui redonna sa confiance, lui donna même des ailes.

Tandis qu'un troupeau de femmes en délire se jetaient quasiment sur Dean, elle remarqua John du coin de l'œil au beau milieu de la foule, en train de faire danser Kaitlyn de façon un peu trop suggestive , les deux mains croisées sur son ventre.  
Dean lui chuchota quelques mots rassurants à l'oreille juste avant de se faire entraîner sur la piste par Renée et Emma déchaînées. Repérant Randy en solitaire dans un coin, Nicole se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui après avoir remercié son ''ours'' d'un câlin qui fit aussitôt tiquer Brie. Cette dernière s'empressa de rejoindre Roman pour avoir les dernières nouvelles, profitant du déchaînement ambiant pour que son départ passe inaperçu.

\- Alors comment elle va? S'enquit Brianna une fois à son niveau, se glissant sur la pointe des pieds afin qu'il l'entende, observant justement la concernée qui déridait le champion sans difficulté. Elle a l'air d'avoir le moral.

\- Étonnement bien, répondit la montagne de muscles qui en faisait de même tandis que Seth les rejoignait, devant jouer des pieds et des mains pour se faufiler jusqu'à eux. Voilà la troisième commère. Il manque plus que Natalya et on est au grand complet.

\- Laisse-lo où elle est sinon elle va encore me forcer à monter sur le comptoir, souffla Seth qui grimaçait avant de suivre leurs regards. Alors?

\- Alors Nicole rayonne malgré cette histoire avec John, reprit Brie, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, tentant de trouver des réponses dans son attitude, entourée par les deux armoires à glace. D'ailleurs, elle m'a parlé d'un ''quelqu'un d'autre''.

\- Je l'ai justement surprise en train d'embrasser Dean là-haut.

Brianna manqua de s'étouffer avec son vin rouge tant elle fut stupéfaite, le regardant avec de gros yeux tandis que Seth savourait la justesse de son raisonnement, tendant l'oreille tout en observant Dean qui se déhanchait n'importe comment, prit en tenaille entre les deux blondes.

\- Mais elle est avec Randy, comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, fit remarquer la brune en les désignant du menton, suspicieuse. Je dis qu'il y a anguille sous roche et qu'il faut trouver qui rend ma sœur comme ça!

Et ils se frappèrent dans la main comme pour sceller leur alliance pour cette mission.

De son côté, Nikki traîna le champion par la main dans la foule en ébullition, évita soigneusement John qui ne lui accorda qu'un regard sombre, pour rejoindre Eva et Natalya à présent avec Dean et ses adoratrices. Les deux blondes riaient à gorges déployées en admirant les pas de danses de Dean qui semblaient faire fureur. Il était pourtant d'une maladresse effarante et ne se ridiculisait pas uniquement grâce à son identité.

La diva reprit ses mouvements en rythme avec ceux de Dean, mais se tenait à l'australienne, Randy faisant danser une Eva Marie aux anges.

\- Oh mon Dieu, je jure que ce mec va me tuer. Regarde-le, il est magnifique, confia Emma derrière sa main bien que cela ne soit pas nécessaire vu le bruit. En plus, c'est un tombeur... Tu penses que j'peux tenter ma chance?

A l'entente de ces mots, Nicole fondit sur le visage de la petite nouvelle pour l'embrasser. Elle n'avait trouvé que cette solution pour la faire taire, ne supportant pas ces babillages sur son amant.  
La brune appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes quelques instants et l'australienne ne la repoussa pas tandis que leur entourage les regardait avec surprise à l'instar du trio de commères à l'entrée, Brianna venant de pousser un petit cri d'indignation. Sa sœur ne savait vraiment pas se tenir!

Elle tapota la joue d'Emma avec un clin d'œil comme s'il s'agissait d'une gentille petite fille qu'elle félicitait puis elle prit la direction du bar, traînant Nattie dans son sillage, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements de la part des hommes. Elle sentait toujours le regard de Jonathan lui brûler le dos lorsqu'elle se hissa tant bien que mal sur le comptoir, son amie faisant de même à grand renfort de cris suraiguës.

Les catcheurs se réunirent en contrebas pour scander leurs noms tandis qu'elles se déhanchaient en rythme, dos-à-dos et se tenant d'une main afin de s'assurer une certaine stabilité.

Brie et les deux autres membres du Shield rejoignirent alors le noyau de l'agitation. Dès qu'elle aperçut l'athlète à la crinière bicolore, la blonde tendit la main pour le faire monter... Et pour une fois, il abdiqua, décidant qu'il serait plus simple de se laisser faire plutôt que de résister indéfiniment.  
Pour célébrer cette victoire, Natalya se jeta à son cou, sa main tenant celle de la brune en l'air. Le catcheur la souleva comme s'il s'agissait d'une plume et l'installa sur ses épaules. Seul Brianna remarqua le danger que cela représentait au regard du degré d'alcool dans le sang de chacun, mais elle avait confiance en la foule en bas qui les rattraperait au cas où.

Nicole s'amusait comme une petite folle de son côté, se déhanchant les bras en l'air, ses talons claquant sur le bois laqué du comptoir, lançant des œillades sulfureuses à Dean puis à Randy et Emma avec bien moins de sérieux. John la fixait avec une once d'animosité ainsi que d'envie, mais elle décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Elle devait réellement tourner la page.  
Elle se mit alors de dos pour offrir son postérieur se trémoussant à la vue de tous, une main dans les cheveux puis elle jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur à la foule par-dessus son épaule. Beaucoup levèrent les bras et prenant cela comme une garantie, elle se laissa tomber en arrière.

Brie retint sa respiration, se cachant vainement les yeux de la main, mais Nicole fut réceptionnée par un petit groupe en contrebas. La brune savoura cette sensation de bien-être, allongée sur la foule, les yeux clos, la lumière crue jouant sur sa peau nue et le tissu de sa robe puis elle fut descendue aussi vite qu'elle était tombée. La magie ne s'interrompit pourtant pas: elle se sentait bien dans sa peau et elle voulait profiter, au moins ce soir.

\- Randy, j'vais avoir besoin de ton aide, cria la pulpeuse diva par-dessus le vacarme en sautillant. Voyant son air interrogateur, elle développa: Je pense que John t'en as parlé ou que tu l'as vu par toi-même, mais on a rompu... Tu pourrais m'aider à chercher un appart'?

\- Le fait qu'il danse avec Kaitlyn depuis une heure ne m'a pas échappé, oui. Tu veux que j'te déménage tout ton bordel, avoue.

La brune battit des cils avec exagération ce qui le fit rire puis il leva le pouce en signe de consentement avant de lui indiquer qu'ils mettraient cela en place à partir de demain.  
Voyant qu'Eva Marie revenait à la charge avec ses yeux de biche et sa chevelure de sirène, Nicole l'abandonna avec un clin d'œil puis elle se décida à passer aux choses sérieuses. La diva arracha Jonathan des griffes d'Emma en l'attrapant par le bas de son T-shirt afin de l'attirer à elle. Elle jeta un regard à John toujours captivée par sa victime du soir tout en se blottissant contre son amant.

\- Tu veux que je lui mette la misère devant tout le monde? Lui demanda Dean dans un murmure, l'entourant de ses bras qui lui formaient un bouclier, glissant une de ses longues mèches derrière son oreille. Tu veux que je lui fasse du mal?

Nikki déclina l'offre avec regret, d'un simple mouvement de tête, avant de se glisser sur la pointe des pieds pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il était vraiment trop grand, beaucoup plus que John!  
Dean tenta de la dissuader d'aller plus loin, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle était une grande fille: elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'il lui plaisait, c'était à elle d'assumer par la suite. Et puis elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir puisque John ne se privait pas outre mesure.

\- Tout le monde est trop occupé à boire ou danser et puis ça apprendra à la petite Emma ce que tu veux vraiment, murmura-t-elle d'une voix suave qui lui fit perdre pied, noyé dans ses iris chocolats. Maintenant, c'est _toi et moi_.

Comme hypnotisé, il se laissa embrasser d'abord avec douceur, mais Nikki donna rapidement un tournant sauvage au baiser. La chaleur s'immisçait entre eux, aux creux des reins de Dean qui caressait son épaule de la pulpe des doigts, faisant glisser sa bretelle par inadvertance.

\- Je le crois pas! Hurla Brie qui avait prit place à un tabouret du bar sur lequel elle tapa du plat de la main avec virulence, restant à proximité de ses proches par précaution. Elle tira sur le bas du jean de Seth toujours perché là-haut afin d'attirer son attention puis elle lui désigna le duo sur la piste. John a l'air de rien avoir vu...

''_Je le savais'_' pensa Colby juché sur le bar avec un léger sourire en coin, se demandant s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter puisque Nicole n'était pas n'importe quelle catcheuse.

Natalya, toujours sur ses épaules, poussa un petit cri digne d'une gamine à Disneyland en les apercevant avant de plaquer une main sur ses lèvres maquillées de fuchsia en se rendant compte que Cena se trouvait non loin... Et elle ne comprit que maintenant que Nicole lui avait menti, que les choses n'étaient pas si roses avec la star de la WWE.

Roman avait le visage enfoui dans la paume de sa main, _encore une fois_, secouant légèrement la tête en signe d'exaspération. Non pas car il ne se réjouissait pas pour son meilleur ami, mais car c'était dangereux... Puis il tapota sur le bras de Brianna, l'évidence lui sautant alors aux yeux:

\- Brie, faut pas tirer de conclusions hâtives. C'est qu'un baiser de soirée: il y a l'alcool, l'ambiance et la déception de ta sœur. C'est facile de déraper.

\- T'as raison... C'est bien son genre de sauter sur n'importe qui pour panser ses plaies en plus, marmonna la brune en priant pour que Dean ne se fasse pas de faux espoirs. Je lui en parlerai demain et puis le temps nous dira si ça vaut le coup de s'inquiéter ou pas.

Pourtant, s'ils avaient vu le regard enfiévré, admirateur que Dean et Nicole échangeaient et ce petit sourire rêveur emplit de promesses dont ils n'avaient pas vraiment conscience, leurs proches auraient compris qu'il aurait mieux fallu s'en inquiéter.


	11. Chapitre 11

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE BRIE ET NIKKI, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIRE, chantèrent Randy et Kathy, la mère des jumelles, en chœur avant d'applaudir vivement, la joie illuminant leurs visages.

Des sourires euphoriques étirèrent les lèvres des jumelles, en rien gênées par la petite chanson enfantine puisqu'ils se trouvaient en petit comité. En effet, elles avaient loué une vaste demeure dans la campagne texane environnant Austin pour l'occasion. Elles se redressèrent pour ensevelir le duo sous une profusion de câlins.

Le petit groupe se trouvait donc dans la fameuse demeure louée pour l'anniversaire des divas à égale distance pour chaque convive de la fête prévue pour ce soir. Autant dire qu'elles n'avaient pas lésiné sur les moyens: le marbre brun et blanc brillait au sol de chaque pièce, tellement même qu'il faisait office de miroir, une décoration des plus exubérantes ornait les murs. De plus, un escalier aux larges marches ornaient tout le côté gauche du hall digne d'un palace et menait au seul, mais vaste étage contenant les chambres mises à disposition.

Les invités n'arriveraient que plus tard dans la journée, leur permettant de profiter d'un peu de calme pour prendre un repos bien mérité et plus que nécessaire et, éventuellement, mettre les choses au clair concernant le couple de Nicole pour sa pauvre mère qui avait manqué bien trop d'épisodes. C'était aussi, et surtout, pour que la diva cherche un appartement avec l'aide de son nouvel agent attitré Randy qui avait fait le déplacement depuis le Missouri rien que pour ses beaux yeux.

Certes, le champion était présent pour aider Nicole dans ses recherches, mais il ne fallait pas oublier que les jumelles étaient avant tout ses amies.

Quoi de plus normal pour un catcheur plein aux as que de traverser le pays afin de leur souhaiter leur anniversaire le temps d'une demi-journée?

\- Je vous ai pris un petit quelque chose, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, annonça Randy en farfouillant dans son sac en bandoulière en véritable cuir pour en tirer deux billets rectangulaires roses qu'il tendit à chacune. Une réservation pour un weekend dans un hôtel de luxe avec spa, massage et petit-déjeuner en chambre. Chaque billet est valable pour deux, libre à vous d'emmener qui vous le souhaitez.

Ce ''petit quelque chose'' lui valut de nouvelles étreintes chaleureuses puis Brie sauta littéralement sur place tandis que Nicole se creusait déjà les méninges pour savoir qui lui tiendrait compagnie et jouirait de ce séjour de rêve.

\- Randy je te jure, je t'épouserai si tu n'étais pas avec quelqu'un! S'exclama Nikki toujours accrochée à son cou avant de calmer ses ardeurs. Mais je ne sais pas avec qui m'y rendre.

\- Oh moi je suis là si tu veux! Proposa Kathy avec un petit sourire innocent qui amusa le trio puis elle remercia Randall de ce geste attentionné par un sourire entendu.

Leur mère les contempla, pensive: il fallait prendre soin de sa petite Nicole et il semblait plutôt bien remplir le rôle jusque là. Bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas l'affaire en détail, Brie lui avait parlé d'un autre homme et, dans le fond, elle aurait souhaité qu'il s'agisse de lui. Il lui était des plus agréable, du moins de ce qu'elle en voyait, et semblait toujours répondre présent.

\- Maman, je ne veux pas te décevoir, mais ça va être à tes risques et périls! Brie et Bryan dans un jacuzzi, je te laisse imaginer...

\- HEY! Je te signale que _je_ sais me tenir en public, contrairement à toi! Râla sa sœur en lui assénant un coup sur l'épaule avant d'embrasser Randy sur la joue. Je vais prévenir Bryan, encore merci Randy!

Et elle disparut à l'étage comme une tornade.

Sans plus tarder, Nicole ouvrit son pc portable traînant sur la table basse du salon, un verre de tequila entreposé à côté comme pour lui donner du courage. Le champion vint prendre place à ses côtés tandis que sa mère la dévisageait avec inquiétude, elle devait bien l'avouer. Elle brûlait de lui poser certaines questions, mais elle souhaitait avant tout ne pas lui gâcher sa journée.

Elle annonça qu'elle montait prendre du repos afin de mieux faire face à la soirée, décidant de passer ses doutes à la trappe. Nicole serra sa main sur son passage avant de s'atteler à sa tâche avec excitation, pressant le genou du champion tandis qu'elle retenait un sourire d'enchantement.

La brune mena donc la recherche en commentant toutes les offres qui défilaient sur la page, Randy donna son avis, lui prodiguant surtout des conseils d'ordre pratiques bien qu'il ne connaisse pas la côte de la Floride aussi bien qu'elle ou son meilleur ami.

D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle cherchait à tout prix un logement dans ce secteur alors que plus rien ne l'y retenait. Sa sœur n'y vivait pas, sa relation amoureuse était en train de couler et son petit ami y était installé. Seule Natalya, qui l'avait accueillie durant toute la semaine, résidait à Tampa, mais il doutait que cela suffise à la faire emménager en ville par elle-même. Seule.

A l'instar de sa maman, une certaine question le taraudait. Cette semaine s'était écoulée à toute allure et ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de tous se retrouver à cause des multiples matchs et du retour des caméras de Total Divas.

\- Pourquoi tu cherches absolument quelque chose sur Tampa? Tu pourrais rester près de ta mère ou ta sœur.

Nikki marqua un temps d'arrêt, se mordant la lèvres inférieure et le regardant à la dérobée, le sondant de son regard chocolat: pouvait-elle le lui dire?

Il ne représentait concrètement aucun danger. Premièrement, c'était un homme, il ne risquait donc pas de répandre la nouvelle au quatre coins du monde comme Natalya ou Ariane savaient si bien le faire. Deuxièmement, il lui avait déjà prouvé que c'était quelqu'un de confiance dans la mesure où il avait vendu John pour elle, pour son bien-être. Le contre était justement son amitié avec ce dernier, mais elle osait croire qu'il ne retournerait pas sa veste après lui avoir révélé la vérité.

Avec un grognement fort peu élégant et un vif geste de la main en l'air, elle prit sa décision.

\- Je veux m'installer à Tampa car j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui y vit.

Voyant la mine à la fois médusée et amusée de son ami, elle ferma les yeux, commençant à se sentir coupable de son attitude et elle enfouit la tête entre ses mains, sa chevelure brune formant un rideau de soie autour de son visage.

\- C'est lié à ton rapprochement avec The Shield je suppose?

Elle répondit d'un simple hochement de tête affirmatif, se cachant derrière ses fines mains afin qu'il ne perçoive pas le sourire de satisfaction qui étirait ses lèvres à la simple évocation de cet homme... Et cela renforça sa culpabilité. Elle n'arrivait pas à passer outre, surtout suite à la trahison de John.

Randy devait vraiment la prendre pour une sale garce égoïste.

\- Lequel? Continua Randall, fier de parvenir à lui arracher des aveux, bien que muets.

\- L'interrogatoire est fini. Maintenant, aide-moi à me trouver un truc sympa.

\- Et sinon, ça se passe comment avec John? Il m'a dit qu'il essayait de te joindre, il aimerait te parler.

\- Je veux pas entendre parler de lui pour le moment, trancha Nicole avec acidité tout en faisant défiler les offres puis une lui tapa dans l'œil. On travaille ensemble et il n'est pas foutu capable de de venir s'excuser en personne. En plus c'est mon anniversaire, et rien! Je te parie qu'il se pointera même pas et qu'en plus il ne préviendra pas. Donc ses appels et ses bouquets des fleurs il peut se les mettre où je pense. Le jour où il aura grandi et se sera acheter une paire, on en reparlera!

Randy la fixait avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, ayant prit un peu de recul suite à sa tirade avant d'éclater de rire et il finit par la considérer avec respect: elle avait une façon de réagir et gérer la situation qui le fascinait, mais il n'aurait su dire si c'était pour le mieux.

Attirée par son fou rire, Brie les rejoignit en sautillant, toujours sur son petit nuage de bonheur. Depuis l'arrière du canapé, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Randy puis elle s'avachit sur lui dans un semblant de câlin, le regard rivé sur l'écran de l'ordinateur portable, perplexe. Elle coula un regard à Nicole qu'elle n'avait jamais vu aussi emballée par un déménagement, elle si prompte à la plainte lorsqu'il s'agissait de transporter et ranger des affaires, pauvre petite princesse qu'elle était.

* * *

L'inséparable trio profitait de cette journée de pause pour prendre du bon temps à l'air libre et surtout, pour mettre les choses au clair.

Depuis la soirée, Roman et Seth n'avaient pas osé aborder le sujet brûlant du moment car Natalya leur avait tenu compagnie durant leur passage en France et surtout car cela devait venir naturellement de la part Dean. Ils avaient appris à leur dépend qu'il ne fallait jamais le presser sur certains points sous peine d'essuyer une terrible crise. Dorénavant, ils rongeaient leur frein, dans l'attente qu'il prenne les devants... Mais Seth tenait vraiment à vérifier le fond de sa pensée, savoir s'il avait vu juste depuis le départ.

\- Alors Dean, tu continues à côtoyer Nikki? S'enquit le jeune homme en lui jetant un regard inquisiteur par dessus sa pinte de bière, la fleur au fusil, mais Roman voyait clair dans son jeu. Tu nous en a pas parlé de la semaine, pourtant j'ai cru comprendre que t'avais passé la nuit avec elle l'autre fois.

\- On se côtoie pas, mentit effrontément Dean avec une telle nonchalance que n'importe quelle connaissance aurait gobé ce fieffé mensonge... Mais pas Roman et Seth. Elle était pas dans son état normal à cause de ce bordel avec John.

\- Et tu as profité d'une femme faible, c'est vrai que ça te ressemble bien, commenta le samoan avec désinvolture, mais cherchant à le provoquer, jouant sur un terrain sensible. Nicole est une belle femme, ça te fait enfin une conquête digne de ce nom.

\- En plus c'est la petite amie du grand John Cena, poursuivit le catcheur à la chevelure bicolore avec un sourire espiègle, continuant sur la lancée de son ami en espérant que cela le fasse réagir quitte à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Je suis pas sûr que tu sois très bien tombé, mais physiquement, c'est une putain de bonne pioche.

Dean eut un petit rictus tandis qu'il le dévisageait tour à tour, contenant tant bien que mal sa colère face à leurs paroles: il aurait aimé leur avouer que Nicole n'était pas une conquête, pas juste une belle femme qu'il avait piqué pour le plaisir de posséder la femme d'un autre bien qu'il aurait été dans cette optique il y a encore quelques semaines de cela.

Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'il tentait de garder son sang froid, s'invectivant mentalement à rester de marbre, à garder ce masque de Don Juan sans scrupules, mais ce rôle ne lui saillait plus depuis cette rencontre.

\- Tu l'as appelée pour son anniversaire? S'enquit Seth sur un ton moins taquin, voyant à quel point son ami luttait pour faire bonne figure, pour leur faire avaler des mensonges auxquels il ne croyait déjà plus. Ça lui ferait plaisir vu que John ne vient pas.

\- Bien sûr que je l'ai appelée, râla-t-il avec une lassitude délibérée, arborant une mine faussement irritée, le menton appuyé dans la paume de sa main. Comment tu sais ça toi...?

\- Parce qu'elle me l'a dit, répondit-t-il en levant les mains au ciel, le couvant d'un regard indulgent et compatissant.

Il trouvait ça mignon de le voir faire semblant ainsi et se battre pour garder sa réputation. Réputation détruite par cette petite étincelle dans son regard bleu qui s'allumait dès lors que Nicole était dans la conversation. Et il avait saisi cette béatitude dans son sourire lorsqu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés ou même lorsqu'elle était tout bêtement dans les parages.

Colby n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, il reconnaissait l'amour lorsqu'il le voyait, dépeint si distinctement sur tout le corps, le visage de son ami alors que la victime n'en avait même pas conscience.

Il était vrai que, au début, il avait émit un doute sur leurs sentiments lors de la soirée et une fois le récit de Roman écouté, mais il vivait avec Dean au quotidien, il avait contemplé la souffrance du manque causé par la distance et l'enchantement faisant naître des fossettes sur son visage rond lorsqu'il sortait d'une longue conversation téléphonique dont il refusait de parler.

Dean était dans sa bulle et il lui faudrait du temps pour l'accepter et la faire partager à ses proches par la suite.

Seth lança un regard entendu à Roman qui terminait sa bière, discutant justement de Natalya qui semblait tout aussi secrète lorsque l'on abordait les relations de son amie, et ce dernier lui répondit par un imperceptible hochement de tête avant d'annoncer avec un petit sourire de conspirateur:

\- J'ai une idée.

* * *

Une certaine effervescence régnait dans la demeure à présent remplie de femmes sublimes sur leur 31 afin de faire honneur aux jumelles. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, jetant son voile sombre piqueté d'étoiles sur le Texas, amenant avec lui une excitation qui allait en s'exacerbant alors que les minutes s'égrenaient. Les verres plein de champagne, rien de moins pour les reines du jour, passaient de mains en mains et les rires se faisaient plus forts.

Étrangement, c'était Brianna la moins enthousiaste pour l'instant. Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, elle avait reçu un sms de John lui annonçant qu'il ne pourrait se rendre soirée. Exactement comme l'avait prédit Nicole.

Ce n'était pas cette absence qui chagrinait sa sœur. Non, c'était le fait que Nikki le prenait à merveille. Oh bien sûr, elle avait été soufflée par la nouvelle: elle pensait que John ferait cet effort afin de la reconquérir, mais elle n'était pas aussi abattue qu'elle l'aurait dû pour une femme dont le petit ami ne se donnait même pas la peine de lui annoncer qu'il ne serait pas là pour son anniversaire. En vérité, elle semblait même... soulagée.

Et Brie estima qu'il était plus que de temps de démêler le vrai du faux. La catcheuse en avait assez d'assister aux événements, passive, regardant sa sœur déchirée entre deux personnes. Bien qu'elle commence à comprendre qu'elle tournait enfin le dos à son bourreau.

Comme si le bon Dieu avait entendu ses pensées, Natalya fit son entrée, bruyante comme toujours, la catcheuse ne connaissant même pas le sens du mot ''discrétion''. Avec la blonde pétillante de son côté, Brie parviendrait à faire parler Nicole, à lui faire cracher la vérité.

Elle lui laissa simplement le temps de saluer toute la petite troupe qui discutait vivement et ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à l'inquiétude de Brie, avant de la tirer par le bras, lui chuchotant qu'elles entraient en mission "infiltration", ce qu'elle accepta avec un enthousiasme et une malice non feints.

Les catcheuses de connivence l'appelèrent, prétextant une urgence maquillage. Une fois réunies dans la salle de bain du rez-de chaussée, si astiquée que les meubles luisaient, Brianna les enferma à double tour puis se planta devant sa jumelle, les poings sur les hanches, la mine sévère.

\- Super, la brigade des commères..., marmonna Nicole après les avoir dévisagées, affectant l'accablement, les yeux au ciel. C'est pour quoi cette fois-ci? Si c'est parce que John ne vient pas, honnêtement je m'en fous. C'est même mieux comme ça.

\- Ravie de voir que tu commences à comprendre, mais non ce n'est pas ça, commença Natalya appuyée contre le mur, adoptant sa petite moue d'enquêtrice, les yeux plissés tout en entortillant l'une de ses boucles blondes autour de son doigt. On doit parler de l'autre homme.

\- Cet homme qui vit à Tampa et qui, inconsciemment, te fait chercher un appartement dans la ville malgré la présence de John, continua Brianna qui arpentait la salle de bain, lui tournant autour, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, prenant très au sérieux son rôle à l'instar de la blonde. Je suppose que c'est lié à Dean que tu as embrassé à la soirée et avec qui tu as passé la nuit, mais dont tu as refusé de parler.

\- Figure-toi que j'étais justement avec lui en France et bizarrement, lui aussi restait très discret et calme, _trop_ calme, reprit la canadienne, donnant le change à Brie. Et on sait tous que Dean est tout sauf discret.

\- Oh les filles, pas la peine de me la jouer détective privé comme ça. Demandez-moi simplement et je pourrai peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, vous le dire... Mais pitié arrêtez votre cinéma!

\- Bon dans ce cas... Toi et Dean, c'est sérieux? demanda Brie de but en blanc en s'arrêtant enfin, tentant de saisir son regard pour y lire une réponse.

Nicole observa ses amies, en prise aux doutes, mais elle fut rapidement sûre de sa décision. Cela ne servirait à rien de leur leur cacher plus longtemps: elles avaient déjà quasiment tout découvert en se contentant de l'observer. Presque tout sauf la durée et l'ampleur de cette relation.

Avec un long soupir qui sembla la décharger de ce poids qu'elle aurait souhaité partager depuis le départ, elle baissa les armes.

Brie et Nattie n'eurent pas besoin d'entendre les mots pour comprendre, mais elles écoutèrent pourtant le récit avec une certaine fascination.

\- J'ai rencontré Dean le soir même où j'ai surpris John avec sa blonde et... Et ça c'est fait tout naturellement entre nous. J'étais bien, en sécurité et confiante à ses côtés, ce que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis des mois, raconta Nicole avec une certaine résignation, souriant à ses récents souvenirs ancrés à jamais, son cœur se gonflant à cette simple évocation. Depuis, on se voit en secret dès qu'on le peut, donc assez peu souvent. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai surmonté la trahison, c'est grâce à lui que je suis redevenue la fameuse Nikki qui n'a peur de rien car il m'apporte ce soutien inconditionnel, cet sorte d'amour qui me donne envie d'avancer, de donner le meilleur de moi-même... Et il ne le sait même pas.

Au fur et à mesure de son récit, bien que court, sa gorge s'était nouée car elle se rendit compte à quelle point elle lui était redevable, comme elle mourrait d'envie de le lui faire savoir et surtout car cela faisait remonter à la surface ces papillons au creu de son ventre, ces battements frénétiques de son cœur dont elle commençait tout juste à prendre conscience.

\- Voilà, conclut-elle inutilement d'une voix rendue chevrotante par l'émotion.

Nicole n'était pas une femme à la larme facile, mais elle était en proie à des sentiments nouveaux qui la dévastaient.

Brianna et Natalya vinrent l'étreindre en silence, accueillant ses quelques larmes et pour lui faire comprendre qu'elles la soutenaient dans cette nouvelle histoire si prometteuse.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que ça ait duré si longtemps et qu'on y ait vu que du feu, commenta la canadienne en calant la tête sur son épaule, lui flattant le dos en guise de soutien. Mais sincèrement, tu le mérites après tout ça...

\- Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens, fit Brie en reculant d'un pas afin d'ancrer son regard, identique, au sien, essuyant sa dernière larme du pouce. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça pourrait être lui, mais je dois dire que t'as l'air...épanouie.

\- Merci de nous l'avoir dit, c'est une belle marque de confiance, assura Nattie qui croisa les mains sur son cœur dans un geste candide avant de les poser sur les siennes pour les recouvrir. Même si c'est "mal" d'un point de vue éthique, reste avec lui.

\- Tu as notre bénédiction! s'exclama sa sœur, ponctuant son annonce d'une bise sonore sur une joue, la blonde en faisant de même sur l'autre.

\- Merci... Mais pas un mot aux autres, d'accord?! leur rappela la diva en agitant un index réprobateur sous leurs nez avant d'essuyer ses yeux avec précaution, veillant à ne pas étaler son maquillage.

Et elles rejoignirent les convives avec le cœur léger et l'esprit libre, prêtes à célébrer l'événement.


	12. Chapitre 12

Finalement, j'ai été inspirée et je peux donc vous poster le nouveau chapitre avant mon départ!

Je ne suis pas très fière de mon écriture sur certains passages, mais j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à me lire.

Comme toujours, merci Ignis de "laisser ta patte" =) et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, me dire ce que je devrais améliorer etc.

* * *

Malgré la présence des caméras braquées sur elles à longueur de de temps, peu importe qu'il vente, qu'il grêle, qu'il fasse jour ou nuit, qu'elles soit indisposées, les jumelles s'amusaient parmi leurs proches venus célébrer leur 31 ans dans ce petit nightclub du centre-ville d'Austin.

Malheureusement ce comité intimiste composé de certains membres de leur famille, d'anciennes amies et de quelques collègues catcheuses qu'elles considéraient comme des amies, les êtres les plus chers à leurs cœurs brillaient par leur absence.

Pour les catcheurs de la WWE, leur travail était la part la plus importante de leur vie, si ce n'est même leur vie entière et c'est pour cela que Bryan n'avait pas pu répondre présent pour célébrer la journée de sa dulcinée et sa future belle-sœur. Quant à John, chacun doutait fortement que son excuse soit du même acabit: le catcheur avait perdu toute crédibilité en tant qu'homme aux yeux de Nicole bien sûr, mais également Brianna qui avait assisté à la trahison et même de Natalya à qui tout avait été dévoilé.

Sans surprise au vu des récents aveux de Nicole en dépit de la présence des caméras, l'irritation qu'aurait dû provoquer son absence n'effleurait même pas les esprits surtout pour elle dont toutes les pensées ne tendaient que vers une seule et unique personne.

_Dean. Encore et toujours Dean._

Pourtant, elle faisait des efforts pour se concentrer sur les proches présents et elle y parvenait sans peine, profitant de la soirée avec sa sœur, la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Ce soir, elle ne se consacrait qu'à elle et aux gens qui s'étaient donné la peine d'être à leurs côtés en ce jour du 21 novembre.

Le son de la musique était incroyablement fort, faisant pulser le sang dans leurs veines, les murs peints en noirs et le groupe s'agitait en rythme, famille, catcheurs et amis ''anonymes'' se mêlant sans difficulté, l'alcool dissipant toute inhibition. Les barrières n'existaient plus et les jumelles étaient fières de les voir ainsi se mêler aux autres, rassurées par cette chaleureuse ambiance malgré la petite dispute entre Ariane et Natalya s'étant soldée par une mise en garde de la police et un fou rire qui les avait réconciliées.  
D'ailleurs, la blonde avait passé une bonne partie de son temps accrochée à son téléphone portable, écrivant frénétiquement avec un petit sourire de conspiratrice qui n'inspirait rien de bon. Estimant qu'elle avait le droit de poser sa part de questions, jusque-là victime des enquêtrices, Nicole fendit la foule jusqu'à son amie en se dandinant.

\- A qui tu écris comme ça, petite cachottière? S'enquit la diva en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille, le menton appuyée sur son épaule afin de regarder l'écran sans vergogne.

\- Seth, répondit la jeune femme avec nonchalance, s'empressant de cacher son téléphone afin que la fouineuse ne comprenne pas la teneur de leur échange. Dis donc toi, je pensais qu'après ta grande révélation, tu avais eu ta dose d'enquête pour la soirée.

\- Décidément, c'est le grand amour entre vous! S'exclama la brune qui la contourna afin de lui faire face, la tenant par les épaules et avec un regard plein de sous-entendus qui ne lui plaisait guère. On dirait que je ne suis plus la seule à cacher une relation avec un membre du Shield!

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, il n'y a qu'un seul homme dans ma vie, contrairement à toi, la taquina la blonde en rangeant finalement son portable dans sa pochette de satin, décidant de lui renvoyer la balle.

\- Il n'y en a qu'un pour moi aussi, répondit Nicole sans même y réfléchir.

Se rendant compte de ses paroles, elle plaqua une main sur ses lèvres, la première surprise, mais Natalya la fixait avec un certain attendrissement qui la conforta dans son idée.

\- Et c'est lequel? La piqua de nouveau Natalya, d'humeur joueuse, la faisant danser en même temps sans se préoccuper des oreilles indiscrètes. J'espère que c'est le bon.

\- Ca dépend si tu entends par là que c'est celui avec qui je suis sensé sortir et être amoureuse...Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler! Cria la jeune femme avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte puis elle attrapa le verre de son frère qui passait par là avant de se remettre à se déhancher. J'ai trop bu pour en parler sérieusement.

\- Tu viens justement de dire quelque chose venant du fond du cœur, quelque chose de sincère grâce à l'alcool...mais si tu veux, fit la blonde pétillante, déjà fière de ce pas en avant, enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Dis donc vous deux, ça parle d'hommes sans moi?! S'agaça Brianna qui faisait son apparition, en nage, mais toujours pimpante.

\- Non, l'enquête est finie, coupa Nikki qui plaqua une main sur les lèvres de sa sœur qui lui mordit gentiment les doigts en retour. Toi tu as l'air déprimée d'être sans ton Bryan par contre. Allez amuse-toi un peu, arrête de penser à lui sans arrêt.

\- C'est que... Je me suis jurée de prendre une décision le jour de mon anniversaire, expliqua sa jumelle qui prit place sur la banquette avant d'étaler ses longues jambes sur la table basse sans renverser les verres éparpillés dessus.

Voyant sa mine pensive, les deux jeunes femmes s'empressèrent de prendre place à ses côtés, jetant aux orties la décision de ne pas trop réfléchir pour l'occasion.

\- On va se marier juste après Wrestlemania et... Je pense arrêter le catch après pour me concentrer sur ma famille, avoua Brie avec une certaine assurance qui prouvait qu'elle avait accordé beaucoup de temps à cette réflexion. Nattie et Nikki écarquillèrent les yeux, stupéfaites, mais n'osant pas l'interrompre. On a travaillé dur et main dans la main pendant plus d'une dizaine d'années Nicole, mais je commence à vieillir et fonder une famille est mon rêve le plus précieux. Ça passe avant tout et je ne veux pas que mon travail n'empêche de le réaliser comme c'est le cas pour toi Nattie.

\- Ça ne m'en empêche pas, j'ai juste des priorités différentes, expliqua la canadienne avec une certaine humilité, mais on percevait aisément dans son regard distant que cette question la taraudait. Pour moi, c'est le catch d'abord, c'est mon rêve... Mais je sais qu'il finira par changer petit à petit. Ça a déjà commencé. Si c'est ton envie, fonce.

\- Toi tu as ça dans le sang, c'est différent! S'exclama Brie en frottant le bras de son amie, la considérant avec un certain respect face à son inébranlable choix de vie. Nicole, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas le jour où je partirai...

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je comprends ta décision, même si tu n'es pas encore sûre à 100%. Tu as la chance d'avoir trouvé la bonne personne, un homme qui t'aime plus que tout et si c'est que tu veux le plus, vas-y avant que tes ovaires pourrissent. Il serait mieux de partir oui, parce que voir la situation de Roman avec sa fille... Ça me déchire le cœur. Lui il n'y pouvait rien, ça s'est fait avant que ça devienne la folie. Imagine ton gosse, ne voyant jamais son père ET sa mère parce que vous êtes tous les deux sur la route afin de divertir les gens aux 4 coins du monde. Bon et puis franchement... On a fait un beau chemin dans le business, ce ne serait pas dramatique que tu t'arrêtes maintenant.

\- Mes ovaires vont encore être frais un moment, garce! S'exclama Brianna, préférant plaisanter afin de dissimuler l'émoi provoqué par ce petit discours. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Nicole puisse comprendre. Merci les filles.

Elle enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Nattie et Nikki dans un câlin collectif qui, de loin, ressemblait à un fouillis de chevelures, heureuse de les avoir à ses côtés dans la moindre épreuve.

En revanche, Nicole était en moins bonne posture. En effet, la question ''famille'' la tourmentait souvent, bien trop souvent, et elle était la cause d'une part de son malheur avec John qui lui opposait un refus catégorique. Avec l'entrée de Dean en jeu, elle ne pouvait pas cacher que cette réflexion lui effleurait l'esprit de temps à autre, mais pas aussi tenace qu'auparavant. Dean était plus jeune et bien plus instable que John en un sens, le problème serait encore plus difficile à aborder avec lui... Et puis c'était bien trop récent pour envisager cela avec sérieux. Pourtant, elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras que, parfois, elle se prenait à rêver que c'était _lui_.

Et curieusement, elle avait avoué à Natalya avoir justement trouvé le bon, l'homme de sa vie, en sachant pertinemment que John avait perdu ce titre dès lors qu'il s'était désintéressé d'elle afin d'aller butiner où le vent le menait.

C'était une pensée tortueuse sur laquelle elle ne souhaitait pas s'attarder ce soir, estimant qu'elle y dédiait déjà bien trop de temps de jour.

* * *

Kathy, leur maman, et quelques autres invités étaient déjà rentrés se coucher depuis un bon moment lorsque les jumelles quittèrent la boîte de nuit malgré tout bien avant l'aube, emplissant la rue de leurs éclats de rire.

Le groupe se réduisait aux quatre catcheuses accompagnées de Vince, le petit ami d'Ariane, du frère des jumelles et sa fiancée ainsi que de leur infatigable cousine, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de bien s'amuser, plaisantant à voix haute malgré les immeubles aux volets clos qui bordaient les trottoirs jonchés de détritus.

La blonde soutenait les jumelles tant bien que mal, elle-même guère stable sur ses talons hauts tout en jetant des regards inquisiteurs autour d'elle, tandis que ces dernières, étrangement sur la même longueur d'onde, avaient l'esprit entièrement rivés sur les hommes dont elles regrettaient l'absence et qui, elles en étaient persuadés, n'auraient rendus la soirée que plus magique.

\- J'ai un petit cadeau pour vous mes chéries! Annonça Natalya en chantonnant, les dirigeant sur la gauche, à l'opposé de l'imposante limousine qui n'attendait qu'elles, ce qui les fit ronchonner tandis que les autres s'engouffraient à l'arrière du véhicule. J'espère que vous allez aimer!

\- J'ai mal aux pieds, je veux m'asseoir, se plaignit Nikki en se laissant quasiment tomber sur la blonde, accrochée à son bras comme à une bouée.

\- J'ai trop bu, j'ai envie de dormir, renchérit Brie qui prit ses aises sur le trottoir.

\- Toi enlève-tes chaussures. Toi, prend ça, marmonna Nattie en tendant une bouteille d'eau fraîche à la brune assise par terre, scrutant à la fois la rue, le front plissé, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. On dirait deux gamines, vous êtes pas possible!

\- Nattie je t'aime, tu veux venir au spa avec moi? Proposa Nicole qui avait rejoint sa sœur par terre, les bras enroulées autour de sa jambe, s'y frottant la joue comme si elle était un chaton. Toi au moins tu m'aimes comme je suis.

**[Jason Derulo - Trumpets]**

Les plaintes des Bellas s'interrompirent soudainement. La canadienne observa aussitôt la suite de ce silence religieux qui remontait la rue par la gauche: le Shield au grand complet et Daniel Bryan avançaient, les mains fourrées dans leurs poches de pantalon afin d'éviter la morsure du froid. Tous arboraient les marques de la fatigue sur leur visage, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu l'heure et le trajet qu'ils avaient dû parcourir pour arriver à Austin, mais la joie primait.

Les voir ensemble à discuter, de front à même la route, présentait une vue jusque-là inimaginable.  
Brianna fut debout en un claquement de doigts, courant vers son fiancé à en perdre haleine, les effets de l'alcool s'étant dissipé comme par magie. Le barbu la réceptionna avec un petit rire, lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire avant de lui coller un baiser maladroit sur les lèvres puisqu'ils tanguaient. Nicole, étrangement réservée, allant à l'encontre de sa nature et sa réputation, se redressa et attendit qu'il les rejoigne, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
Elle eut la sensation qu'ils étaient bien trop lents. Le seul signe d'extériorisation de son impatience, de cette petite fête dans son cœur qui lui donnait l'impression de faire le grand 8 était le claquement nerveux de son talon sur le goudron.

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE! Hurlèrent-t-ils en chœur en arrivant enfin à leur niveau, Bryan portant sa dulcinée comme une princesse.

Et Nicole se jeta quasiment au coup du premier membre du trio en noir, à savoir Roman, et passa un bras autour de la taille de son beau-frère pour l'y inclure.  
Natalya, l'une des chefs d'orchestre de cette petite surprise, contemplait le portrait avec satisfaction avant de se joindre à l'étreinte conviviale. Les jumelles lui baisèrent le front, lui assurant quelles étaient dorénavant à ses petits soins pour ce fantastique cadeau.

Protégée ainsi du froid et dans les bras de ces hommes devenus si cher à son cœur, d'enfin contempler le sourire de Dean bien qu'imprimer dans son esprit, de pouvoir se perdre dans son regard azur, de savoir sa sœur aux anges et d'avoir une amie aussi fantastique que Natalya, Nicole crut qu'elle allait fondre en larmes.

Ne pouvant se permettre plus de gestes tendres à cause de la présence d'éventuels gens pouvant capturer cet instant sur leur téléphone, la troupe regonflée à bloc s'engouffra également dans la limousine où les convives piaffaient d'impatience.  
Le trajet jusqu'à la villa se déroula dans une ambiance festive et sans que personne ne s'interroge de la présence des trois membres du Shield jusque-là inconnus au bataillon. Le principale était que les jumelles soient heureuses et c'était tout ce qu'il voyait en contemplant Nicole étalée de tout son long sur les jambes des trois hommes, Dean caressant ses cheveux pendant qu'elle relatait l'accrochage d'Ariane et Natalya qui déclencha un fou rire général, Brianna écoutant avec intérêt, sur les genoux de Bryan.

Une chanson de Jason Derulo servait de toile de fond, emplissant l'habitacle du serpent d'acier pendant que certains faisaient la connaissance de Roman, Dean et Seth, que Nattie se faisait ensevelir sous une nouvelle avalanche de remerciements et que Bryan servait de l'eau fraîche à ces dames.

Une fois la limousine garée dans l'allée de graviers, Vince sortit le premier afin de tenir la porte ouverte et Dean émergea en portant Nicole qui semblait rencontrer quelques problèmes à tenir debout puis Roman et Seth suivirent et ainsi de suite jusque à ce que le chauffeur exténué puisse faire demi-tour.  
Tous à l'exception des catcheurs filèrent rejoindre leurs chambres après de nouvelles embrassades, comprenant qu'il fallait laisser un peu d'intimité aux collègues finalement réunis.

Ariane, qui n'était pas au courant des aventures en date, observait le Shield avec un froncement de sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils venaient faire là et depuis quand ils étaient proches des jumelles au point de leur faire une surprise pour leur anniversaire au beau milieu de la nuit alors qu'ils avaient probablement bien d'autres choses à faire en cette journée de repos.  
Lorsque Dean souleva Nicole de terre pour l'embrasser avec une fougue non feinte, le voile se leva et un petit cri de stupéfaction lui échappa. Dire qu'elle était choquée était un euphémisme, et on devinait à la moue de Bryan qu'elle n'était pas la seule tant prise au dépourvu. Roman et Seth le paraissaient dans une bien moindre mesure, ayant découvert le pot au rose depuis quelques jours, mais n'attendant que confirmation. Confirmation qui leur était servie sur un plateau d'argent.

On ne pouvait décemment pas traverser la moitié du pays en une nuit simplement pour souhaiter l'anniversaire d'amies et encore moins feindre un tel baiser malgré l'ambiance et l'événement aidant.  
Lorsque Natalya avait appelé Seth pour mettre en place cette petite "surprise", les devançant de peu, le duo avait sauté sur l'occasion dans l'espoir de voir Dean enfin assumer ce qu'il désespérait tant à cacher sous son mauvais caractère et ses vilaines manies maintenant dénuées de toute crédibilité. Et quel spectacle étrange que de voir leur Casanova aussi démonstratif, aussi doux! C'était une première pour eux... Il le découvrait amoureux, ou du moins prêt à succomber.

Nicole enfouit son nez dans la nuque de Dean pour s'imprégner de son odeur, les jambes nouées autour de sa taille, la tête reposée contre la sienne avec un sourire mêlant à la fois félicité et soulagement. A présent, cette relation n'était plus secrète pour les collègues qu'elle appréciait le plus, ils pouvaient enfin constater de leurs propres yeux que ce n'était pas qu'une histoire sans lendemain, pour passer le temps en attendant que Nicole retrouve son chemin... Car Nicole avait trouvé son chemin.

Ils se sentaient plus légers bien que Dean n'apprécie pas non plus faire grand étalage de ses sentiments.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre pour m'aider à assimiler ça, commenta Ariane avec un geste de main théâtrale qui fit rire Brianna, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Qui me suit?

Son petit ami, Seth et, à la surprise générale, même Bryan totalement médusé levèrent la main avant d'emboîter le pas à la végétarienne vers la cuisine, cette dernière estimant préférable de laisser un peu de temps en tête-à-tête aux tourtereaux qui se retrouvaient. Elle indiqua à Roman et Nattie de la suivre et ils obtempèrent sans rechigner, bras dessus bras dessous.  
Une fois seuls, Nicole mena son amant dans le salon dans un silence qui aurait pu paraître inquiétant de sa part dans d'autres circonstances, sa petite main fourrée dans la sienne puis elle lui fit face, le regard rivé au sien. Elle ne parvenait pas à parler, à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait car ce sentiment de grandeur, de bien-être provoqué par sa présence était trop forte pour être décrite par de simples mots. De la même façon, Dean, qui n'avait plus connu une telle paix au côté d'une femme, restait silencieux.

Tous deux étaient réputés pour leur verve, leurs caractères explosifs et pourtant, face à face, ils se retrouvaient bien incapables de s'exprimer.

Ce n'était pas gênant. Les yeux, décrits comme étant le miroir de l'âme, suffisaient amplement. Dans le chocolat comme dans l'azur, la même fascination, la béatitude brillaient. Cela avait toujours été ainsi depuis leur première rencontre.

L'évidence sauta aux yeux de Nicole: elle était en train de tomber amoureuse depuis cet instant où elle l'avait laissé entrer dans sa vie. En vérité, elle était tombée amoureuse dès cette nuit où il avait non seulement panser ses plains, mais aussi su lui redonner confiance en elle, lui prodiguer cet amour lui faisant défaut depuis des mois. Depuis cette nuit où il avait posé ce même regard sur elle. Ce genre de regard faisant se sentir toutes femmes reines.

Il lui avait fallu ce simple déclic pour comprendre que ses sentiments nichés au creux de son cœur étaient de l'amour, grandissant un peu plus chaque jour et elle était prête à l'assumer. Dean s'en doutait depuis le début: il n'avait personne pour faire pencher la balance, pour le faire douter. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était tombé amoureux de la fameuse Nikki Bella cette nuit où il l'avait vu, dévastée et si fragile dans ce gymnase, mais il lui avait fallu voler de nouveau à sa rencontre en pleine nuit pour l'accepter.

\- Je t'aime, souffla Nicole après avoir pris une grande inspiration, se triturant nerveusement les mains, son cœur cognant contre sa cage thoracique. Elle le répéta alors avec assurance, s'approchant quelque peu, tentant de contrôler ses tremblements. Je t'aime.

Il ne trouva rien à répondre à cela car il n'y arrivait pas. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas entendu ces doux mots tinter à ses oreilles, et les entendre prononcés par Nicole était pour lui le plus beau chant des anges... Malheureusement, il allait lui falloir apprendre de nouveau à se laisser aller, à lutter contre cette peur d'être abandonné.  
Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser tendrement avant de couvrir tout son visage de baisers papillons, et de l'étreindre comme si il craignait qu'elle ne lui échappe.

\- CHAMPAGNE! s'écria Natalya qui refaisait surface en brandissant la bouteille ouverte, pieds nus.

Nicole les observa tous tour à tour: sa sœur jumelle, son inséparable exact reflet, Natalya la blonde pétillante qui se révélait plus précieuse qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, Ariane qui plaisantait déjà gentiment de cette relation, exubérante à souhaite, Roman et Seth, les animaux aux cheveux longs, mais aux cœurs d'or, et Dean, son Dean qui se chamaillait avec la canadienne afin de faire le service de façon correcte.

Elle était heureuse et prête à tirer un trait sur son ancienne vie grâce à eux.

Tandis qu'Ariane la tirait par la main pour qu'elle se serve, elle se rendit compte à quel point elle avait de la chance, mais c'était en omettant que tous ses proches n'étaient pas aussi bénéfiques que ceux présents.  
Pour l'instant, elle ne voyait que l'homme qu'elle aimait qui riait en remplissant les verres de chacun et qui faisait râler Natalya, aspergée au passage.

C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.


	13. Chapitre 13

Bonjour! Me revoilà de mes merveilleuses vacances au soleil avec un nouveau chapitre, en espérant être toujours à la hauteur après ces deux semaines d'attente.

Je me permets de préciser que j'avais posté un chapitre juste avant mon départ, donc si jamais vous ne l'avez pas lu, pensez-y ;)

N'hésitez par critiquer, donne votre avis!

* * *

\- Nikki, je vais jamais pouvoir manger tout ça! S'écria Seth en contemplant le petit-déjeuner que lui avait préparé la diva. Y en a au moins pour cinq personnes là...

\- Je m'en fous, t'as besoin de force pour TLC, répliqua aussitôt la brune qui s'affairait aux fourneaux, toujours en nuisette affriolante, guère pudique même devant les invités. Et surtout, pour faire face à ta copine. Je t'adore, vraiment, mais tu vas pas rester éternellement chez moi parce qu'elle t'a fichu à la porte. D'ailleurs pourquoi elle t'a foutu dehors?!

\- Le problème c'est surtout que tu nous empêches de faire des cochonneries où on veut, ronchonna Dean qui daignait enfin sortir de la chambre, les yeux encore bouffis par le sommeil, les cheveux en bataille, en petite tenue également. Sois un homme Seth: impose-toi! Rentre et fais lui passer la nuit de sa vie.

Une ébauche de sourire vint étirer les lèvres pulpeuses de Nicole tandis qu'elle quittait quelques instants la poêle sur la plaque de cuisson pour accueillir l'homme qui était à présent son véritable petit ami. Dépourvue de talons vertigineux vu l'heure matinale, la brune dut se hisser sur la pointe des pieds afin de l'embrasser. Un frisson de bonheur à l'état pur la parcourut de la tête aux pieds alors qu'il répondait avec douceur, plaçant ses grandes mains sur sa taille de guêpe.

Quasiment un mois passé à pouvoir vivre ainsi, se montrant au grand jour, à part au travail afin de ne pas froisser l'Autorité et ses plans sur la comète pour booster John, ni ce dernier qui la surveillait toujours de près. Leurs proches savaient et c'était amplement suffisant. Grâce à ce pas en avant, ils pouvaient se réunir au travail pour discuter, en coulisses, sans qu'aucun ne s'en étonne... A part tout les autres. Mais les autres, elle s'en fichait.

En fait, ce n'était pas réellement "au grand jour'', mais c'était suffisant par rapport à leurs débuts.

Un mois et elle était toujours aussi euphorique qu'au premier jour, se sentant enfin en sécurité, se sentant bien, tout simplement. Même ce matin, avec son apparence peu flatteuse, elle sentait son cœur faire des bonds à sa vue, et les poils se dresser sur ses avants-bras rien qu'à son toucher.

Elle était envoûtée.

Elle était même folle amoureuse et elle se fichait qu'il ne parvienne pas à lui dire que c'était réciproque. Dean était renfermé et ne savait pas user de l'art des mots. Tant pis cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, elle pouvait attendre l'éternité pour lui.

Déjà deux semaines qu'elle avait emménagé dans son nouvel appartement situé dans immeuble de haut standing en bord de mer choisit avec soin en compagnie de Randy qui avait été d'une aide précieuse. Autant dire que l'appartement était dans un désordre sans nom car la nouvelle locataire n'avait guère le temps d'y mettre de l'ordre et ce quand elle y était. Ce qui n'était pas souvent le cas ces derniers temps à cause des événements à l'autre bout du pays auxquels elle se faisait une joie de participer même si elle ne se battait pas, soutenant ''ses hommes'' comme elle les appelaient à présent. Et en grande partie aussi car elle devait jouer la comédie pour Total Divas, simulant son amour fou pour John qui avait réussi à la reconquérir.  
Dans le show, cela allait de soi.

En réalité, elle tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter le Golden Boy qui revenait à la charge, semblant avoir prit conscience de son erreur.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de leur expédition, le duo, rapidement devenu trio, évoluait dans un appartement parsemé d'énormes cartons ouverts afin que madame puisse se servir selon ses besoins. Seules les paires chaussures en avait vu la couleur, véritable trésors, sagement rangées dans le dressing prévu à cet effet.

Cela aurait dû être leur moment pour découvrir la vie de couple, petit à petit, mais Seth s'était retrouvé sur le palier le soir même de leur retour, son sac de voyage aux pieds. Dès qu'il avait expliqué avoir été fichu dehors, Nicole l'avait fait aussitôt fait entrer, mettant ces journées en amoureux entre parenthèses. Dean avait tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez, bien plus grognon que sa compagne, ne rêvant que d'un moment avec elle, mais impossible de connaître l'histoire en détail.

Et il restait là, à contempler son frère de cœur s'épanouir au côté de la femme la plus inattendue qui soit bien qu'il garde le silence sur ses sentiments. Seth n'était pas dupe. D'autant plus qu'il ne l'avait absolument _jamais_ dans cet état.

\- C'est quoi c'que t'as préparé Nik'? Ca ressemble à rien, souffla Dean avec une grimace en remarquant enfin l'étalage de plats curieux sur la table et la carafe de jus verdâtre, la tenant toujours contre lui. Tu t'es essayé aux immondes repas bio de ta soeur?

\- Non, je voulais juste vous préparer un truc pour vous booster pour TLC demain, se défendit la catcheuse en se débarrassant de lui d'un coup d'épaule pour lui prouver son mécontentement.

\- Tu vas surtout nous rendre malade avec ça, rétorqua son petit ami qui se penchait pour sentir les mets d'apparence fort peu appétissante. Il se recula aussitôt avec une grimace de dégoût. Tu veux pas me faire autre chose?

\- Moi je vais essayer, mais c'est vraiment pour te remercier de m'héberger, se justifia Seth, les yeux plissés, rassemblant tout son courage avant de tâter une sorte de gelée rouge du bout de sa cuillère, le nez retroussé. On dirait que c'est vivant ton truc.

\- Dégagez si vous êtes pas contents! Vous trouverez votre bonheur à n'importe quel coin de rue. Et toi, si t'as cru que j'étais ta bonne, tu peux prendre tes affaires et aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis!

\- Je suis avec toi pour tes autres talents ma chérie, expliqua Dean avec un sourire entendu qui fit rire Seth dans sa barbe, mais le regard sombre de la concernée les dissuada d'aller plus loin. C'est bon, je vais goûter pour te faire plaisir! Mais si on perd demain, c'est de ta faute.

Nicole s'apprêtait à lui jeter une bouteille d'eau à la figure, bien qu'elle sache parfaitement qu'il la taquine, lorsqu'elle se rendit enfin compte qu'il lui avait donné son premier petit surnom affectueux. L'agacement qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez disparut aussitôt, absorbé par ce nouvel élan d'amour.  
Encouragée par ce public restreint, la brune vint l'enlacer par derrière et déposa un baiser dans le creux de sa nuque. Voyant que le catcheur aux cheveux bicolores la dévisageait avec attendrissement, elle se ressaisit aussitôt.

\- Au lieu de te foutre de moi, explique-moi plutôt pourquoi tu as élu domicile chez moi. Je veux _tout_ savoir.

\- J'abdique... Leighla en assez que je ne sois jamais là à cause du travail. Elle m'en veut beaucoup de la laisser seule à la maison pendant que je traverse le pays pour faire le show et sort sans arrêt, finit par révéler Seth d'un ton morne où perçait clairement le regret, le menton appuyé dans la paume de la main. Quand je suis rentré de l'entraînement l'autre soir, elle m'a simplement dit ''Puisque tu t'amuses autant avec tes collègues, reste avec eux.'' et elle m'a claqué la porte au nez.

Son regard était fuyant, mais Nicole n'avait pas besoin de le saisir pour comprendre comme cela le blessait, partagé entre travail et vie privée à l'instar de bon nombre d'entre eux. Le catch avait brisé de nombreux couples, les mariages de Randy et John par exemple, mais tous savaient pour quoi ils signaient en s'engageant à la WWE et c'est pour cela qu'il fallait réellement aimer son travail afin de supporter plus facilement la distance.

\- Mec, ça prouve que t'as rien à faire ici. Tu devrais être avec elle! S'exclama Dean qui s'aventurait à goûter une barre de céréales suspecte, reculant la tête à mesure qu'il l'en approchait. Elle se plaint de pas te voir et toi tu lui donnes raison...

\- Une femme a toujours besoin de temps pour réfléchir, surtout dans une situation pareille. Je pense que maintenant tu peux y retourner avec un beau bouquet. Surtout, prouve lui que tu l'aimes plus que tout cela, que tu penses à elle même à l'autre bout du monde, que ce n'est pas pour t'amuser avec tes potes. C'est le travail point. Elle le sait, mais elle doit l'entendre. On a toutes besoin d'entendre ces choses là... Bon et puis quitte à te retrouver coincer dans une ville pendant 3 jours, autant sortir profiter un peu, t'es pas obligé d'être un moine non plus. Je ne pense pas qu'elle reste bien sagement à la maison à t'attendre à la maison en te tricotant un pull...

\- Nicole Bella, tu es la voix de la sagesse, fit Seth en se levant pour lui déposer un baiser sur le sommet du crâne avant de prendre le chemin de la chambre d'ami, revigoré et déterminé. Je vais faire mon sac!

\- Pas vraiment, c'est juste que je suis une femme qui évolue dans le milieu, je comprend très bien ses craintes. J'espère qu'à part ton absence, tu ne lui a pas donné raison...? Parce que traîner avec ce pervers ne doit pas beaucoup t'aider.

\- Non, j'en ai eu envie, mais je sais me contrôler, répondit le concerné depuis la chambre ce qui fit soupirer Dean. Dites, on se fait un truc tous ensemble pour le Nouvel An?

A cet instant précis, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Nikki coupa le feu sous la poêle et rejoignit l'entrée en trottinant, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, comblée par ce train de vie. Sourire qui s'effaça dès qu'elle découvrit l'identité du visiteur après avoir jeté un coup d'œil par le judas.

\- Tant que c'est pas moi qui fait à manger, c'est d'accord! répondit Dean dont la voix portait dans tout l'appartement.

La brune refit le chemin en sens inverse pour lui indiquer de se taire avant de retourner ouvrir la porte, se composant un masque de froideur.

\- Bonjour John, fit-elle d'un ton cassant, se demandant bien comment il avait fait pour dénicher son adresse. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Bonjour Nicole. Tu es toujours aussi jolie! Je peux entrer?

Son sourire était bien trop mielleux, son ton bien trop affable. Il respirait l'hypocrisie par tous les pores de sa peau.

\- Non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Répéta la jeune femme avec impatience, le fixant droit dans les yeux, priant pour que Dean ne mette pas son grain de sel dans cette affaire. Je suis occupée, donc fais vite s'il te plaît.

\- Je veux que tu reviennes, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc avec une sincérité qui la désarma. Je ne veux plus faire semblant pour les caméras.

Ce petit détail lui dévoila toute son attention. Nikki n'était pas dupe et elle connaissait John depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il souhaitait cela afin de ne pas détruire son image de l'américain parfait qui se devait être au bras d'une jolie poupée.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. Aujourd'hui encore, elle savait qu'il avait été sincère à son égard, mais quelque chose avait pris le pas sur tout cela. L'appât du gain, la popularité. Le John Cena dont elle était tombée amoureuse s'était fait dévorer par la célébrité.

Cena ne semblait plus avoir qu'un unique leitmotiv: toujours vouloir faire plus, avoir plus afin de paraître sous son meilleur jour.

\- John, comment veux-tu que se soit comme avant alors que tu ne t'es même pas excusé?! Si tu veux faire ça bien, commence par le début... Et sois sincère.

\- Tu crois que je ne t'aime pas? S'enquit le catcheur en faisant un pas en avant avec plus de dureté, des rides venant plisser son front, la faisant sursauter.

\- Oh si, je sais que tu aimes l'enveloppe, mais tant que tu ne m'auras pas montrer que tu regrettes, n'attend rien de moi! Siffla Nicole qui commençait à fermer la porte, guère rassurée par le ton qui montait entre eux.

\- Si tu ne reviens pas, je vais parler à Triple H. Je vais lui dire que tu fais semblant et que tu te tapes quelqu'un d'autres dans mon dos.

\- Et alors? Tout le monde fait semblant, c'est un scénario! S'énerva Nikki dont la jointure des doigts blanchissaient tant elle serrait la porte avec force. Quelle excuse de gamin! Et il n'est pas question de "dans ton dos", nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Ta menace ne vaut rien.

\- Tu crois ça? Tu penses vraiment que l'administration va accepter que son chouchou se fasse ridiculiser comme ça? Insista John qui se penchait sur elle, ses narines tremblant sous le coup de l'emportement. Non, ils ne vont pas laisser le visage de la fédération dans cet état. Et ton copain, quand j'aurais trouvé de qui il s'agit, je le ferais virer.

\- Deux menaces sur un mois John, _deux_! Ca ne tourne vraiment pas rond chez toi...Dégage de là, va harceler quelqu'un d'autre. Laisse moi tranquille!

Sur ce, la brune claqua la porte avec fracas et la ferma à double-tour, le coeur battant à tout rompre puis elle prit appui sur la porte pour reprendre son soufle. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que John commençait sincèrement à l'inquiéter. Tant de méchanceté, de chantage... Et cette lueur dans le regard!

Il avait tout d'un homme fou à présent.

Dean bondit quasiment de derrière le mur pour la prendre dans ses bras, flattant son interminable chevelure et baisant son visage afin de la rassurer, essayant d'apaiser sa propre fureur par la même occasion. Seth les rejoignit aussitôt, choqué par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister: il n'aurait jamais imaginé le grand John Cena se comporter en tel goujat.

\- J'ai peur pour toi Dean. Il est vraiment capable de te faire virer, tu n'as pas la moindre idée du pouvoir de persuasion qu'il a sur l'Administration grâce à l'argent qu'ils leur fait gagner, murmura Nikki qui se laissait bercer, son regard chocolat ancré au sien. Et pour toi aussi Seth. Il peut s'en prendre à vous tous.

\- On ne se laissera pas faire, assura Seth avec un imperceptible hochement de tête avant d'approcher, constatant à quel point elle était chamboulée par cette altercation et la menace. Il n'a rien contre nous, il ne peut pas nous toucher aussi facilement.

\- Oh que oui! Et hors de question que ce connard continue à te traiter comme ça, à croire qu'il a tous les droits sur toi comme si tu étais un objet. Je vais te protéger, promis Nikki.

Nicole se laissa embrasser avec une ombre de sourire, heureuse de l'avoir à ses côtés et ce de façon définitive. Heureuse de l'avoir trouver tout simplement... Mais elle était terrifiée par ce que ce nouveau John leur réservait.

De plus, il avait trouvé sa nouvelle résidence. Cela signifiait que quelqu'un dans son cercle proche l'avait vendu puisqu'ils étaient les seuls dans la confidence. L'idée de s'être faite trahir par un ami la rendit malade, mais elle préféra croire qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien, que John l'avait simplement suivit à travers toute la ville afin de lui remettre le grappin dessus.

Dans les deux cas, cela n'avait rien de rassurant.

\- J'ai besoin de me prendre un rendez-vous au spa pour éliminer toute cette tension! Déclara la diva en jetant sa chevelure par dessus son épaule, levant une main au ciel dans un geste d'irritation qui fit rire les deux hommes. Je vais vous préparer autre chose à manger. J'ai envie de pancakes couverts de sirop.

Sur ce, la brune tourna les talons en direction des fourneaux en sifflotant, comme si de rien n'était tandis que les deux membres du Shield se consultaient du regard. Seth était dubitatif, mais Dean était carrément enragé de savoir sa précieuse Nicole victime de telles abjectes menaces. Voir la panique dans ses yeux, la sentir trembler contre lui lui avait donner envie de réduire cet homme en miette et il priait pour que les scénaristes le mette sur sa route afin de pouvoir le frapper sans vergogne, sans avoir à s'inquiéter des représailles.

Si ce n'était pas le cas, il se ferait tout de même un plaisir de lui refaire le portrait.

* * *

Comme promis, Nicole s'était planifiée toute une après-midi de détente afin d'oublier cette querelle, livrée à elle-même puisque ses ''colocataires'' étaient partis vaquer à leurs occupations. A savoir s'entraîner et reconquérir sa dulcinée.

Pomponnée et prête à sortir, couverte cette fois-ci, elle attrapa son sac à main Louis Vuitton rangé avec soin tout en relatant les faits à sa sœur au téléphone qui partageait son aberration, sa crainte.  
En ouvrant la porte d'entrée, fermée à double-tour depuis le départ des deux hommes, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Roman qui s'apprêtait à sonner, tenant sa fille de l'autre main. La brune s'empressa de raccrocher et considéra le duo avec étonnement un poing sur la hanche. Décidément, c'était un vrai défilé aujourd'hui!

Le visage de la petite s'éclaira d'un sourire dès qu'elle l'aperçut et cela l'attendrit aussitôt.

Elle salua le père qui la regardait avec inquiétude cart enu au courant de la mésaventure de ce matin par ses collègues, d'une bise, puis la fille d'une étreinte.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Roman? s'enquit Nikki, comme apaisée par la présence de Joelle qu'elle tenait contre elle.

\- Je voulais profiter de ma journée de repos pour la passer avec ma fiancée, pour qu'on se retrouve enfin tous les deux et...

\- Et tu veux me laisser ta princesse?

Le samoan confirma ses paroles d'un signe de tête, un peu gêné par sa requête.  
Pour tout dire, oui, cela dérangeait un peu Nikki: elle s'était prévu un après-midi spa et shopping, et la présence d'une petite fille représentait un obstacle de taille... Mais c'était la fille de Roman et il avait lui aussi besoin de se ressourcer auprès de sa femme, tout comme Seth.

Alors tant pis pour son après-midi au calme! Elle opterait pour une manucure, un bain d'algues, un jacuzzi et autres délices en duo et ferait le tour des magasins pour enfants au lieu de se dénicher la dernière paire de Louboutin.

\- C'est d'accord et tu as de la chance que se soit toi, sinon je t'aurais fais payer pour le dérangement, indiqua Nicole avec un petit air supérieur, le menton en l'air avant de s'emparer de la main de Joelle qui sautillait d'excitation. J'ai même un lit pour elle!

\- Merci beaucoup Nikki, tu me sauves la vie, assura Roman en saisissant ses deux mains pour les agiter comme si elle venait de lui annoncer un miracle. Je te revaudrai ça.

\- Parfait, tu m'aideras à déballer le reste de mes cartons!

\- Tout ce que tu veux! Jojo, sois sage avec Nicole sinon elle te punira, compris? prévint l'animal en se penchant sur sa fille afin de déposer un baiser sur son front pendant que la nounou de substitution fronçait les sourcils, tentant de trouver une punition convenable au cas où. Tu as le droit de la punir elle aussi si elle fait des bêtises!

Joëlle ricana à cette idée tandis que son père donnait son sac d'affaires à la diva qui devait s'improviser maman. Il planta une bise sur la joue maquillée de son amie, lui promit de se rattraper puis il partit après leur avoir souhaité de passer un excellent moment.

\- A nous deux!


	14. Chapitre 14

Coucou! Je tenais vraiment à m'excuser pour le retard, mais je suis très prise par le travail et je me suis lancée dans d'autres fictions, mais promis je n'oublie pas mes chéris sont je suis toujours folle amoureuse.

Voilà donc la suite, un peu moins mouvementée, mais je suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire. J'espère donc que ça vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou critiquer ;)

* * *

\- Non allez Nattie, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, pigna Nicole en tapotant son volant tandis qu'elle conduisait sa voiture de luxe à travers les rues de Tampa, Joëlle chantant sur la banquette arrière. Et tu es où d'abord?

La diva se dirigeait vers le spa cossu chez lequel elle avait pris rendez-vous pour se remettre de son traumatisme matinal, peu importe qu'il lui faille traverser la ville entière pour cela. Elle avait plus que tout besoin d'éliminer toute cette angoisse et elle avait fini par se persuader que la présence de la fille de Roman l'amuserait plus qu'autre chose. Après tout, les sujets abordés avec une petite fille ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal ou lui porter préjudice.

\- Nikki chérie, j'adorerai t'aider dans ta mission nounou, mais demain j'ai un match de championnat, lui rappela la blonde pétillante à l'autre bout du fil, le souffle étonnement court et prononcé. Je dois m'entraîner.

\- Oui c'est vrai, au temps pour moi..., marmonna la brune en guise d'excuse, prenant une rue sur la gauche sans même vraiment faire attention. Mais ta respiration est bizarre, on dirait que tu en pleine activité physique.

\- Parce que je suis en pleine activité physique justement. Je viens de te le dire, souffla son amie avec une patience infinie, le bourdonnement du tapis de course faisant écho dans l'habitacle crème de la voiture. Désolé ma belle, c'est juste que j'angoisse pour demain, mais Dean est de bon conseil. Ça va aller toi? Il m'a dit pour Cena...

Nikki se réprimanda mentalement pour sa suspicion ô combien mal placée. Pour sa défense, depuis sa rencontre avec Dean et la concrétisation de leur relation, elle se méfiait de toutes les femmes qui s'approchaient un peu trop près de lui et à raison au vu de sa réputation de Don Juan. Mais c'était Natalya, sa meilleure amie et même si elle passait son temps à s'entraîner avec son homme, elle lui vouait une confiance aveugle.

\- Oui oui, je veux surtout mettre la main sur le sal...Sur le vilain qui lui a donné mon adresse, pesta Nikki qui s'était ressaisie au dernier moment afin de ne pas choquer la petite, les sourcils froncés, secouant son index avec exagération en remarquant qu'elle avait accroché son regard dans le rétroviseur. Peu de gens sont au courant... Même Brie ne sait pas où je vis encore. Tu aurais une idée?

\- Qui s'est déjà rendu sur place, à part moi et les mecs? S'enquit Nattie avec une inquiétude sincère qui la touchait beaucoup car elle restait à son écoute malgré son entraînement.

\- Randy.

\- Tu devrais l'appeler! Je dois me concentrer là, je vais te laisser. Tu as intérêt à m'appeler ce soir pour me tenir au courant.

La blonde raccrocha après que Nikki lui eut assuré qu'elle la tiendrait au courant dès qu'elle en saurait plus, l'abandonnant à son tête-à-tête avec la fille de Roman qui se faisait un petit concert privé à l'arrière.  
La brune lança un coup d'œil empreint de tendresse et de compassion au reflet de Joëlle dans le rétroviseur, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres pulpeuses. Comme si cela lui donnait le courage nécessaire pour affronter la conversation à venir, priant pour qu'elle est tord, elle appela Randy grâce à la reconnaissance vocale de sa Ferrari.

Son fidèle ami répondit quasiment aussitôt, apparemment lui aussi en prise avec sa fille, un rire enfantin carillonnant derrière lui. Après l'échange de courtoisie habituelle, Nicole se lança sur se sujet brûlant tout en s'engageant sur le parking en plein air à quelques mètres de l'établissement.

\- Je suis vraiment navrée de devoir te demander ça et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais... C'est toi qui a dit à John où me trouver maintenant?

La brune s'empara d'une place lui faisant de l'œil non loin de la sortie du parking et elle attendit la réponse qui tardait à venir, attentive à sa respiration à l'autre bout du fil tandis que la fille du samoan commençait à perdre patience, s'agitant sur son siège.

\- Tiens toi tranquille ma puce, juste deux minutes, murmura Nikki en lui faisant signe de garder le silence avant de tapoter gentiment sa petite main. Je t'offrirai une paire de chaussures après!

Joëlle frappa d'excitation dans ses mains, bien que sachant pertinemment qu'on offrait pas des chaussures à une enfant afin de la récompenser pour son bon comportement... Mais elle préférait clairement cela.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je te trahirai comme cela après tout ce que j'ai fais pour t'aider? S'enquit le catcheur avec une sincérité déconcertante qui firent s'envoler tous ses doutes. Certes, John est mon meilleur ami et c'est mon rôle d'être derrière lui, de le couvrir et l'aider si nécessaire, mais pas là. Pas quand il blesse sans remords quelqu'un que j'apprécie. Jamais je ne lui dirai où tu es et avec qui tu es.

\- J'ai été bête de te suspecter, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas toi. Je t'aime Randy.

\- Je me serais suspecter aussi, normalement les mecs restent loyaux à leurs potes, assura Randy avec un petit rire avant de brailler quelque chose d'incompréhensible à sa fille qui s'apprêtait à commettre une bêtise dans son dos. Mais tu sais Nikki, tu fais beaucoup d'envieuse à la WWE, tu devrais te méfier des femmes, pas des hommes, que se soit de certaines de tes amies ou des inconnues. Et je sais, tout le monde m'aime, mais attention, ne m'aime pas trop sinon ton homme va être jaloux.

\- Il sait que tu es comme mon frère, genre mon futur témoin, t'en fait pas. Allez j'y vais, ma petite commence à perdre patience... Désolé de t'avoir déranger avec une telle connerie. Merde! Je veux dire...Zut! Je ferai plus attention en présence des autres. On se voit demain soir, bonne chance avec ton petit monstre.

\- Toi aussi, apparemment... Bonne journée ma belle.

\- Attend, tu fais quoi pour le nouvel an? Rien? Parfait! Tu viens à la maison! Bye bye.

Et elle coupa le contact sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre car Joëlle trépignait littéralement, agrippée à son siège. Elle claqua la portière en rejetant sa crinière derrière son épaule, vint ouvrir celle de la petite qu'elle prit carrément dans ses bras avant de fermer la Ferrari, déjà en route pour le spa.  
Les gens la dévisageaient en chemin, mais elle s'en fichait royalement, pensant que cette attention lui venait de son visage angélique. En vérité, tous étaient étonnés de voir une bimbo porter une enfant qui avait passé l'âge de se faire dorloter de la sorte. Bien entendu, cette dernière se faisait un malin plaisir de ne pas la prévenir, profitant de son ignorance pour se faire chouchouter.

La diva ne la posa au sol qu'une fois dans le hall fastueux au sol de marbre et aux tentures colorées vaporeuses qui égayaient le plafond, créant une ambiance orientale onirique. Quelques fauteuils de velours pourpre sombre et crème parsemaient ce dernier afin de se mettre à son aise en attendant.  
Nicole se dirigea vers l'accueil, un imposant comptoir noir chromé, où l'attendait une femme bien trop maquillée et qui lui offrait le sourire le plus mielleux qui ne lui ait jamais été donné de voir, tenant Joëlle par la main.

\- Bonjour, j'ai réservé pour une personne au nom de Garcia, annonça-t-elle en pianotant sur le comptoir de ses ongles rouges manucurés, avec un sourire détendu, anticipant le plaisir qui l'attendait de l'autre côté des doubles portes. Mais la petite vient aussi, donc je veux le tout en double.

La commerçante la contemplait non sans dédain, comme si elle était l'une de ses jet-setteuses complètement folles qui faisaient vernir les griffes de leur chien. Ce qui était quasiment le cas pour tout dire, mais elle faisait tout ce qu'il lui plaisait en se moquant royalement des reproches et des regards sévères de jugement.

\- Il va falloir payer en double, bien entendu.

\- Bien entendu, répéta la catcheuse avec un haussement d'épaule nonchalant, les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers les portes menant au paradis. Ma puce, j'espère que tu aimes les massages ayurvédiques et le hammam.

\- Je ne connais pas..., marmonna la fille de Roman en se laissant traîner, émerveillée par le décor oriental, les plantes hautes et vives couleurs. J'aurai mes chaussures après? Et on pourra manger des glaces?

\- Tout ce que tu veux ma princesse tant que tu me changes les idées.

* * *

Les deux filles étaient enroulées dans d'épaisses serviettes éponges blanches nouées à la poitrine, allongées sur des chaises longues rembourrées. Des rondelles de concombres étaient entreposées sur leurs yeux et la fumée de l'encens emplissait la pièce embaumée par la senteur entêtante. Leurs peaux étaient encore humides du hammam et leurs visages étaient couverts d'une curieuse crème rose.  
Joëlle gigotait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise dans ce nouvel environnement et se retenant de ne pas lécher la pâte autour de ses lèvres. En revanche, Nikki se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau, un sourire rêveur flottant sur ses lèvres ourlées de perles d'humidité, s'évadant enfin vers des horizons plus enchanteurs, imaginant ses retrouvailles avec Dean.  
Malheureusement pour elle, la petite n'était pas d'humeur à la laisser en paix, curieuse comme toutes les filles de son âge.

\- Dis moi tante Nicole..., commença-telle de son adorable petite voix.

\- Mon dieu ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, je prends 10 ans d'un coup!

\- Pardon Nikki... Pourquoi tu as dit je t'aime à l'autre monsieur? Et pourquoi tu as peur de John, celui qu'on voit à la télé? S'enquit la petite d'une seule traite sans oser bouger de peur de se faire réprimander par le personnel ou par peur de décevoir Nikki. Car il est venu chez toi et tu es très fâchée.

\- C'est pas possible..., marmonna la brune avec un soupir d'épuisement. Elle qui pensait avoir la paix au moins pour cette après-midi se retrouvait ensevelie sous une avalanche de question face auxquelles elle ne pouvait rester muette puisqu'elle venait d'une enfant. Ce monsieur est comme mon frère et il protège ma vraie relation amoureuse. Donc oui j'étais très fâchée quand John est venue chez moi ce matin à l'improviste.

\- Mais à la télévision, tu es avec le connu là, John Cena. Tout le monde dit que vous êtes ensemble.

-Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que tu vois à la TV tu sais, lui conseilla Nicole avec amertume tout en lui caressant gentiment l'avant bras avant de se redresse sur un coude, perplexe par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Comment ça se fait que tu saches cela? Tu regardes?

\- Oui maman me laisse toujours regarder, répondit Joëlle avec un petit gloussement à la pensée de sa mère. Mais c'est un peu difficile de voir papa se faire taper à chaque fois.

\- Mais tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour ça! S'exclama la brune, véritablement choquée d'entendre cela. Sa mère n'avait donc aucune conscience pour la laisser regarder une telle représentation de violence et qui, en plus de cela, impliquait son père? Laisse moi t'apprendre une chose qui va te rassurer: on ne se frappe pas vraiment. Tout est faux, ton père a déjà dû te le dire.

\- Oui, mais... C'est quand même des coups. Et c'est faux pour les couples aussi?

\- Pas tous. Le mien oui, en tout cas.

\- Tu es heureuse comme ça?

Nicole retira les concombres de ses yeux pour la contempler, presque surprise de voir une petite fille et non pas l'une de ses fidèles amies à ses côtés. Elle était partagée entre l'indignation de la savoir scotchée au petit écran quotidiennement pour voir son père, bien qu'elle puisse comprendre son envie, et l'attendrissement de la voir préoccuper par ses histoires de cœur malgré son jeune âge. Sa candeur la fit sourire, fit fondre son cœur et le désir d'enfant la submergea de nouveau. Dans le fond, elle remerciait véritablement Roman de lui avoir envoyé.

\- Oui, je suis heureuse. Et toi? Ça te plait cette petite après-midi entre filles?

Joelle acquiesça vivement de la tête, bien que luttant toujours contre l'envie de se débarrasser des rondelles sur ses yeux, mais la brune la soulagea de cette torture avant de la serrer contre elle et de l'embrasser sur le somme du crâne sous les regards intrigués de la masseuse qui semblait monter la garde.

* * *

La diva essayait tant bien que mal de garder sa prise sur la main de Joëlle qui gambadait, toute excitée par la neige qui commençait à tomber du ciel rosé, surplombant les tours d'acier du centre-ville derrière lesquels se camouflait le soleil, tenant une poignée de sac aux teintes pastel de l'autre. Les petits flocons saupoudraient la ville depuis un bon quart d'heure, rendant les routes dangereuses et les passants euphoriques.  
Négociant quelques avancées dangereuses à cause de ses talons hauts, Nikki trépignait d'excitation devant ce spectacle enchanteur, impatiente de rentrer chez elle et retrouver son homme au chaud, dresser des plans en sa compagnie.

\- On peut allez boire un chocolat chaud avant de rentrer? S'enquit la fille de Roman qui s'était arrêtée devant la vitrine d'une confiserie, les yeux pétillants de gourmandise, tenant son sac de chaussures contre elle comme si il s'agissait d'un trésor. Et manger un peu?

\- Juste un peu sinon tu n'auras plus faim pour le dîner, la mit-elle en garde en s'engouffrant dans la confiserie, se délectant de la chaleur ambiante après ce rude froid pour lequel elle n'était pas préparée. Ne cours pas, tu vas glisser et je n'ai pas envie que ton père m'accuse de m'entraîner sur toi.

Elle la laissa malgré tout se précipiter vers les vitrines contenant une vingtaine de variété de pâtisseries colorées tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la caisse avec un petit soupir de contentement: finalement, elle trouvait que ce rôle de nounou lui seyait à merveille.  
Alors que le client devant elle faisait quelques pas en avant, elle sentit son portable vibrer dans son sac à main. Elle l'en sortit à toute vitesse, pensant que c'était l'un de ses hommes qui venaient aux nouvelles, mais le nom de «Stéphanie McMahon» sur son écran la fit rapidement déchanter.

\- Dis ce que tu veux à la dame Joëlle, je payerai après, lui indiqua la catcheuse sans même penser une seule seconde que c'était une petite fille et non pas une femme raisonnable faisant attention à sa ligne. Bonsoir Stephanie.

\- Bonsoir Nikki, comment vas-tu? J'espère ne pas te déranger.

\- Pas du tout, mentit la brune avec un sourire forcé comme si elle lui faisait face, surveillant la fille de Roman du coin de l'œil qui pointait les gâteaux souhaités du doigt avec une étonnante dextérité. Ça va merci et vous?

\- Très bien. Nikki, il va falloir que l'on se voit en entretient sous peu, annonça la grande chef de but en blanc sur le ton de la conversation banale, mais le cœur de Nicole manqua un battement. Il était évident que John avait parlé. Oh rassure-toi, tu es convoquée après le nouvel an, je veux que tu profites des fêtes et de tes proches sans t'inquiéter.

Vu la façon dont la phrase était tournée et le statut de son interlocutrice, cela n'avait justement rien pour la rassurer, bien au contraire. Cela semblait tout simplement vouloir dire ''profite bien d'eux tant que tu le peux encore car ça va changer''.  
La gorge nouée, pestant intérieurement contre son ex petit-ami qui se faisait un malin plaisir d'écrabouiller son bonheur, de sauter à pieds joints dedans alors qu'il y a quelques mois encore elle le considérait comme le futur père de ses enfants, elle tendit sa carte gold à la caissière en passant sa commande d'une voix sourde.

\- De quoi souhaitez-vous parler? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Nicole sans même prêter attention aux pâtisseries entassées sur leur plateau, tentant de contrôler sa panique et sa colère afin de ne pas alerter l'enfant.

\- De ton image, ta situation au sein de la fédération ma belle! Il y a quelques modifications à faire.

Le nom de Cena planait au-dessus d'elle comme une terrible épée de Damoclés. Si ce monstre gagnait demain, elle mettrait sa main au feu que tout s'agencerait de façon à ce qu'ils les rapprochent afin de le rendre encore plus victorieux. Si jamais c'était Randy, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

\- Très bien, j'ai hâte d'y être! S'exclama la brune avec un faux enthousiasme, fendant la foule de clients venus trouver refuge dans la confiserie, avant de prendre place auprès de l'imposante baie vitrée. Bonne soirée Stephanie.

Nicole fixa son téléphone avec dégoût de longs instants après avoir raccroché, ne sachant si elle devait pleurer, rire ou crier, avant de le jeter dans son sac et de passer ses nerfs sur la nourriture alléchante en quantité incroyable. Elle était tellement énervée et affamée qu'elle n'avait pas la foi de réprimander Joëlle pour sa razzia.

* * *

\- Ce n'est ni Randy, ni Nattie et je sais que ce n'est pas tes collègues, énuméra Nicole en se glissant sous la couette où l'attendait déjà Dean qui scrutait le moindre de ses mouvements avec un sourire béat. Je suis sûre que c'est une de tes admiratrices secrètes! Je ferais mieux de me renseigner et les éliminer avant qu'elles ruinent nos vies.

Le couple pouvait enfin prendre du repos après une soirée mouvementée à cause de Joëlle qui refusait d'aller se coucher, étalée de tout son long devant la télévision et l'épisode plutôt houleux du bain, Nicole ne sachant pas si il valait mieux la surveiller ou non.  
C'était sans parler de Seth qui était venu à l'improviste afin de lui offrir un énorme bouquet de roses jaunes et oranges pour la remercier de sa précieuse aide, lui assurant qu'elle serait son témoin à son mariage avant de repartir après leur avoir souhaité plein de bonheur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elles ne représentent plus le moindre intérêt pour moi. Elles pourront bien essayer, ça ne marchera pas, lui assura Dean en se retournant dans un bruissement de tissu afin de l'enlacer et nicher son visage au creux de sa nuque. J'm'en fous de me faire virer tant que tu vas bien. Personne ne te touchera, tu es ma femme. Si elles essayent, je les fais toutes mettre à la porte.

\- Jonathan Good, je vais t'en coller une! S'exclama Nikki avec une indignation qui cachait le plaisir provoqué par cet appellation avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle se rendait compte à quel point il était tendre entre ses bras, à l'opposé de l'image qu'il renvoyait à l'écran ou en coulisse. C'est bizarre, je ne t'imaginais pas du tout comme ça, si...

\- Fais très attention à ce que tu vas dire, la prévint-il en redressant la tête pour la regarder en la fusillant du regard.

\- Si gentil. Je voulais juste dire ''si gentil'', mais je pense qu'on peut aussi ajouter hargneux! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé dans ton enfance pour être autant renfermé et sur la défensive? L'interrogea sa petite amie sur le ton de la plaisanterie sans même se douter que son attitude actuelle venait de là.

\- On en parlera plus tard, marmonna Dean en lui tournant le dos, tentant visiblement d'éviter le sujet, mais il attrapa l'un de ses petits bras pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille. Nikki arqua un sourcil à son geste, comprenant enfin qu'il y avait anguille sous roche puis elle déposa un baiser rassurant son son omoplate, juste au dessus de sa cicatrice. Je viendrai à ton entretien avec Stephanie. Elle fera moins la maligne avec moi, cette sale gosse pourrie gâtée.

\- Non, reste en dehors de ça s'il te plaît. Si jamais tu tentes quoi que se soit, tu es privé de sexe.

\- Ok, je me tiendrai tranquille, céda le catcheur, ce qui la fit rire contre son dos, puis il se retourna pour accrocher son regard chocolat au sien, caressant sa joue du dos de la main. Arrête de t'inquiéter, ça va s'arranger. On est dans la vraie vie, pas dans un film dramatique avec des psychopathes qui capturent des enfants et tirent sur tout le monde pour faire passer un message.

Nicole acquiesça d'un profond signe de tête, les yeux clos, se laissant aller contre son corps chaud et sous ses caresses rassurantes, tentant de croire à ses paroles. Le problème était que John ne vivait plus dans la vraie vie et qu'elle le soupçonnait d'être prêt à commettre des horreurs pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait, peu importe les dommages collatéraux.


	15. Chapitre 15

Coucou mes petits loups!

Je tiens d'abord à remercier Blue et Ignis pour leurs doux commentaires et tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard dans la publication. Je vous rassure, cette fiction me tient toujours énormément à coeur et je ne suis pas prête de la laisser tomber.

Ce chapitre est long, vraiment très long (vraiment, j'ai jamais fait pire je crois), mais je me suis laissée emporter afin de dépeindre au mieux l'ambiance et les sentiments tout en me penchant sur d'autres personnages. Donc je vous souhaite bien du courage.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis =)

* * *

L'odeur des marrons en train de griller et celle de la dinde au four embaumaient la cuisine américaine chromée de l'appartement cossu de Nicole. Le voile de velours de la nuit était jeté sur les tours de Tampa depuis plusieurs heures et un vent glacial giflait les fenêtres à double vitrage, mugissait sous les premiers flocons de la soirée. En plus de cela, les trottoirs étaient de vrais patinoires, mais les routes restaient praticables, permettant ainsi aux citadins de se rendre à leurs soirées.

C'était certes la Floride et le temps restait plus clément, mais les habitants étaient heureux d'être à l'abri dans leur foyer chaleureux par cette nuit d'hiver.

Randy surveillait de près la cuisson des pommes de terre tout en faisant revenir les marrons à l'aide d'une cuillère en bois et écoutant distraitement les femmes qui discutaient à la table d'appoint juste derrière. Le ''pop'' d'une bouteille que l'on ouvre retentit dans son dos, suivit d'un tintement de verre puis du liquide qui s'écoule délicatement.  
Le catcheur se retourna vers ses compagnes, leur tendant son propre verre à pied. Natalya lui sourit avant de le servir avec une moue de compassion pour son travail en cuisine. Nikki était accoudée à la table, le menton reposé dans le creux de sa main tout en faisant tournoyer son vin rouge de l'autre, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Tout trois étaient déjà sur leur 31 afin de célébrer le nouvel an tous ensemble au chaud dans la joie et la bonne humeur, du moins l'espéraint-ils vu les récentes découvertes de la diva qui la plongeait tantôt dans un mutisme inquiétant tantôt dans une colère noire.  
En cet instant, elle penchait vers la première option bien que radieuse dans robe fourreau rouge à bretelles épaisses auxquels le rouge à lèvres et le vernis brillant sous la lumière vive du plafonnier étaient assortis. Cette dernière était également assortis aux décorations de la table dressée dans leur dos. En effet, la nappe d'un blanc éclatant était traversée en longueur par un tissu d'un rouge soutenu rehaussé par quelques bougies. Les serviettes pliées avec soin, nichée dans les onze assiettes carrées, étaient de la même couleur.

Natalya la fixait avec insistance, sa robe beige légèrement plissée au niveau des cuisses, adossée au plan de travail, jetant quelques coups d'œil intrigués aux marrons avant de s'en détourner tout en sirotant son vin, satisfaite du résultat.

\- Nikki, je sais que ce n'est pas facile à digérer, mais tu ne veux pas faire un petit effort juste pour ce soir? Pour le nouvel an qui se déroule chez toi? Insista Randy tout en remuant les pommes de terre d'une unique main experte, avant de prendre place sur un tabouret lui faisant face. Je te signale juste que c'est moi qui prépare le dîner depuis le début tellement ça t'a abattu.

\- En même temps je ne vais pas jeter des confettis dans tout l'appartement et crier de joie parce que monsieur avait une relation avec une actrice porno' et qu'une cinquantaine de pauvres filles se vantent d'avoir une aventure sans lendemain avec lui, siffla Nikki qui fulminait de rage, mais donc le regard chocolat était voilé, rendu brillant par les larmes. Elle était bien plus blessée qu'elle n'osait admettre. Elle but une longue gorgée de vin comme pour se donner du courage. J'aurais dû m'en douter vu sa réputation.

Elle s'était réveillée un beau matin avec l'envie d'en savoir plus sur l'homme qui partageait sa vie. C'est pleine d'enthousiasme à l'idée d'en apprendre plus sur Dean qu'elle avait pianoté sur son ordinateur portable en sirotant son café, à l'abri du froid et de la solitude sous sa couette. Elle se disait que les rumeurs ne représentaient pas grand chose face à l'ampleur de ses sentiments et que, de toute manière, elle était prête à l'accepter tel qu'il était, même avec ses défauts. Personne n'était parfait et surtout pas dans cette industrie malgré les apparences.  
Malheureusement, elle avait vite déchanté à la lecture de ces histoires plus sordides les unes que les autres, pleines de détails infâmes et dégradants que se soit pour lui et la femme. Le pire dans tout cela était sans nul doute le nombre d'histoires à ce sujet.

\- Nicole... Ce ne sont que les paroles de filles probablement hystériques et raides dingues d'une image sur leur écran, qui fantasment et se sentent obligées de mentir sur internet afin de se rendre plus intéressantes, rappela Randy en se détournant quelques instants afin de vérifier la cuisson, une main serrée autour de son verre à pied. On a tous le droit à ce genre d'histoires montées par les fans qui nous discréditent totalement.

\- Il a raison...Tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux ramassis de conneries qu'on trouve sur la toile! Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, appuya la blonde pétillante avec un sourire entendu, reposant son verre derrière elle afin de mieux en savourer le contenu. En ce qui concerne sa relation avec la traînée, nous avons tous nos vilains petits secrets et il me semble que tu n'échappes pas à la règle. Il faut simplement que vous en parliez en tête-à-tête et le plus vite possible.

\- Vraiment vite, car tu es notre hôtesse, c'est le nouvel an et j'aimerai que tu passes 2014 de meilleure humeur afin de ne pas commencer l'année dans un bain de sang, explicita son ami avec une moue de dégoût, mais cela fit beaucoup rire Nattie qui était agenouillée devant la gueule béante du four. La brune leva les yeux au ciel avec un gloussement presque dédaigneux puis elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Ne te laisse pas abattre si vite par les rumeurs car elles te poursuivront toujours et ce sera pire lorsque ta relation avec Dean sera rendue publique.

\- Je sais je sais, c'est juste que... Ça fait mal de découvrir que l'homme que tu aimes a ce passé et de croire qu'il a vraiment changé pour toi, avoua la brune qui redressait la tête et s'était recomposée son masque de femme forte.

Natalya trottina jusqu'à elle afin de l'étreindre avant de prêter main forte à Randy qui sortait la vaisselle pour l'occasion.

Nicole vida son verre de vin d'une traite avant de taper du plat de la main sur la table et s'exclama avec une détermination à la féroce catcheuse qu'ils aimaient.

\- Il est hors de question que ça se passe comme avec John, que je sois aussi naïve. Peu importe le nombre de femmes qui a défilé dans son lit, je vais lui rappeler que la meilleure, c'est _moi_!

Sa meilleure amie applaudit sa nouvelle résolution avec un petit cri de victoire, ses lourdes boucles tressautant sur la soie de sa robe en rythme.  
La brune s'apprêtait à interroger Randy sur sa propre situation, décidée à clore ce chapitre dès que Dean rentrerait, mais un bruit de course sautillante leur parvenant depuis le couloir desservant les chambres l'en empêcha. Une petite blonde surgit dans la cuisine, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles illuminant sa bouille ronde aux traits familiers, portant un chaton noir de deux mois dont les yeux bleus étaient écarquillés, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Papa regarde, regarde! S'écria la petite qui s'arrêta devant Randy en pointant le chat du doigt, les deux pieds joints et les yeux pétillants de joie grâce à la petite boule de poil blottie contre elle. J'ai le petit chat.

\- Bravo ma puce, mais j'espère que tu ne l'as pas martyrisé pour ça! S'exclama Randy en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa fille avec un sourire attendri qu'on osait imaginer sur un tel personnage. Tu t'amuses bien?

La brune quitta son tabouret, enfin décidée à mettre la main à la patte au dîner qu'elle servirait pour le Réveillon, tandis que la petite secouait vivement la tête en guise de réponse. Nikki s'agenouilla devant Alanna, posa un bras sur son bras potelé, caressa son chaton et crut bon d'expliquer avec un sourire de de ravissement en coin.

\- Dean me l'a offerte pour Noël. Tu n'en a pas princesse?

\- Si, chez maman.

Nicole lança un regard d'excuse à Randy à l'évocation de ce désagréable fait, la commissure de ses lèvres s'affaissant puis elle recoiffa Alanna presque machinalement, la contemplant avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Tu vas bientôt avoir une copine pour jouer et des Disney à regarder, lui annonça Nikki en agitant les poings serrés, toute excitée comme si c'était elle qui allait en profiter. Voyant que la petite sautillait en frappant dans ses mains, elle décida de donner la médaille à la bonne personne: C'est Natalya qui y a pensé pour toi. Tu lui fais un bisou?

La diva se redressa en la portant tout en essayant de ne pas faire passer le chaton par dessus bord dont le museau s'agitait, titillé par les senteurs des plats. Alanna tandis les bras vers la blonde pétillante, manqua de se jeter contre elle, mais Natalya la rattrapa avant la catastrophe et reçu un baiser bruyant sur la joue.

\- Bon Alanna arrête de faire du charme! Si tu veux manger ce soir, il va falloir que tu te tiennes tranquille encore un peu, la prévint son père en la récupérant, ayant d'abord prit soin de donner le chat à sa maîtresse. Il baisa le front de sa fille et la posa au sol puis elle fusa aussitôt dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Mesdames, que pensez-vous de m'aider à finir le repas? Je sais que je suis un rare spécimen, mais je ne suis qu'un invité ce soir.

\- Revenons à notre sujet précédent: Randy, comment ça se passe pour toi? S'enquit Nikki une fois assurée que la petite ne pouvait pas l'entendre, prenant enfin son rôle d'hôtesse au sérieux, s'emparant de la cuillère pour remuer les pommes de terres. Même si je ne participe pas trop à la cuisine, c'est moi qui est presque tout acheté. Et de toute façon je suis magnifique, c'est la première qualité nécessaire pour une hôtesse.

\- Si cela suffisait ma chérie, le monde serait bien simple, commenta Natalya qui était secouée d'un rire harmonieux, une main sur la poignée du réfrigérateur gris. Oui dis nous tout! Alors, avec Kim?

\- Comment ça se fait que tu la connaisses? Je ne la sors jamais, s'étonna le catcheur avec un sourcil arqué, prenant enfin une pause bien méritée pour déguster son vin. Ça se passe bien avec Kim, on rigole beaucoup et on passe du bon temps. Je suis bien avec elle, vraiment, mais... Je ne sais pas, c'est... Je ne sais pas si j'ai les bons sentiments pour elle.

Nicole et Natalya échangèrent un regard sidéré, s'interrompant dans leur préparation. Pourtant, cela n'avait rien de surprenant: après un mariage avec son amour de lycée et un divorce douloureux, il était difficile de trouver une femme capable de le rendre heureux et de le faire tomber follement amoureux. Du moins comme avant.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi fort que ce que tu pensais, c'est normal après ce que tu as traversé, lui assura une Nattie apitoyée, compatissante sans même avoir vécu la même chose. Laisse-toi le temps, ça viendra.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas les filles, je vais bien. Je suis loin d'être malheureux, affirma le champion en tapotant le bras de Nikki qui l'étreignait, blottie tout contre son dos, la tête reposant sur son omoplate. Je sais que j'aurais dû mal à revivre la même chose, mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai déjà eu de la chance de ce côté, maintenant je profite!

La blonde appuya ces sages paroles d'un ample hochement de tête lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le petit groupe emmitouflé dans de gros manteaux saupoudrés de neige ainsi qu'un flot de paroles et de rires tonitruants où se superposaient à la fois voix de basse et d'autres plus fluettes qui emplirent la vaste pièce à vivre.  
Dean menait la troupe en parfait maître de maison, son visage rond barré d'un large sourire tandis qu'il ouvrait grand les bras pour présenter le foyer à ceux qui n'y avaient encore jamais mit les pieds.  
A cette vue, Nicole fut parcourut d'une onde incontrôlable de fierté diluée dans de l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire taire malgré sa rage et sa déception. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas à effacer ce sourire béat qui la fit s'insulter intérieurement, allergique à la mièvrerie, car la petite Joëlle émergea du groupe d'adultes et bondit dans sa direction, les bras tendus.

La diva s'agenouilla afin de la réceptionner puis elle la blottit contre elle en s'égosillant sur son adorable robe et ses tresses amenées en couronne sur le dessus de sa tête alors qu'elle sentait le regard de Dean la transpercer.

\- Alanna, ta copine est là, cria Randy à l'adresse de sa fille tout en retirant le tablier, tentant de préserver son image d'homme, de vrai, tout en se dirigeant vers la bande bruyante, distribuant des accolades fraternelles à ceux qui se dispersaient déjà, dont Roman et TJ qui revenait en héros avec les DVDs Disney. Il était temps que vous arriviez! Les filles en profitaient pour me laisser faire le repas.

\- Moi je suis partante pour que se soit un homme qui se charge de la cuisine pour une fois, piqua Galina, la fiancée de Roman sur le ton de la plaisanterie avec une aisance surprenante tout en lui faisant la bise, les mains encombrées d'un saladier recouvert d'un film plastique. Je dois dire que vous êtes tous bien plus impressionnants en vrai.

Après des embrassades chaleureuses et quelque peu maladroites pour les nouvelles recrues, notamment pour Leighla, la radieuse petite amie de Seth, qui se montrait plutôt réservée car entourée de géants et de femmes qui pouvaient aisément lui faire de l'ombre, Nikki indiqua à Dean de la suivre et ils quittèrent la pièce principale sans plus de cérémonie, laissant leurs proches commencer la soirée.  
Pensant que cela était l'invitation à un petit jeu coquin afin de mieux débuter la soirée, Dean glissa ses grandes mains le long de ses soyeux bras nus dans une caresse langoureuse qui la fit vibrer malgré toute sa bonne volonté puis il l'attrapa brutalement par la taille pour la plaquer contre lui. Nicole se laissa embrasser passionnément, profita de la main fourrageant dans sa crinière brune et de celle au creux de ses reins qui allumait un feu ravageur en elle.

Elle attendit qu'il s'écarte, comme si il attendait son feu vert pour donner suite à ses idées, afin de prendre la parole avec bien moins de froideur qu'elle ne l'escomptait, mais non sans une touche d'ironie:

\- Dis moi, combien sont passés dans tes bras depuis qu'on est ensemble?

Le visage enjôleur de Dean se métamorphosa de façon fulgurante en une expression mêlant surprise et mécontentement puis il se ressaisit, adoptant le même sourire cajoleur qu'elle.

\- Renée, Emma, pas mal d'inconnues ramassées au hasard dans les bars...Oh, et ta sœur aussi, énuméra son petit ami avec un sourcil arqué et un petit vilain rictus de fierté qui le faisait ressembler à un dangereux prédateur. Voyant les yeux écarquillés de sa belle qui avait esquissé un geste de recul, il reprit son sérieux: Comment tu peux croire que je te tromperais?!

\- Parce que le mec en qui j'avais confiance me l'a fait il y a même pas 2 mois et qu'internet regorge d'histoires sordides sur ton compte peut-être? Proposa la diva avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte qui ne parvint qu'à trahir sa faiblesse, pourtant elle arborait toujours son sourire en coin. Oui, j'ai tout lu. Je voulais en savoir plus sur toi en fouillant un peu et pas de bol, j'ai découvert tes aventures et ton vilain petit secret: celui de ta relation avec l'actrice porno'. Si en plus de ça elle était canon, mais non, toi tu as choisis la plus immonde de toute en plus! Et puis franchement, te taper des fans alors que tu m'as _moi._..

\- Tu as fini ton délire? Rétorqua-t-il simplement avec une telle placidité que cela la réduisit au silence. Il n'avait curieusement pas l'air énervé, mais plutôt... flatté. Pourquoi tu m'as pas demandé directement au lieu de chercher sur internet, là où toutes les frustrées s'inventent une vie pour se rendre intéressantes?

\- Je voulais vraiment savoir et tu étais occupé avec l'entraînement et tout ça, expliqua la brune d'une voix déterminée bien qu'avec lenteur car sachant très bien que son attitude était totalement stupide. Et puis vu la réputation que tu as, j'ai le droit de me méfier!

\- Nik', tu en as le droit, mais c'est débile de croire ces tarées plutôt que de m'écouter donc tu vas le faire maintenant, lui indiqua le catcheur en s'approchant de sa dulcinée puisqu'elle avait pris ses distances. Voyant qu'elle ne le fuyait pas, il attrapa délicatement sa main gauche et mêla ses doigts aux siens malgré sa méfiance. Ça, c'était avant et ça m'aiderait beaucoup que tu me fasses confiance, même si c'est difficile à cause de ce gros con.

En cet instant, elle lui faisait penser à leur chat acculé dans le coin d'une pièce, tétanisé par son entrée tant il était imposant, mais elle était bien plus facile à amadouée que la boule de poils.  
Elle l'invita à continuer sur sa lancée d'un regard ardent, sa main libre sur sa hanche de côté.

\- Oui, avant j'allais butiner de fleurs en fleurs car j'avais besoin de m'amuser, d'oublier. Je n'avais pas trouvé la femme me coupant l'envie d'aller voir ailleurs, me comblant. Mais je t'ai trouvé, je t'ai _toi_! Pour rien au monde je ne t'échangerai contre une dizaine de fans hystériques dans mon lit même si c'est le fantasme beaucoup... Malheureusement, il y en aura toujours pour se faire une réputation sur mon dos en cassant mon image, ça ne s'arrêtera pas parce que je suis avec toi. Si tu n'es pas prête à supporter cette pression, on arrête tout de suite car je n'ai aucun pouvoir pour stopper ça.

Nicole hocha amplement la tête en signe de négation, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure afin de retenir un sourire tant elle était chamboulée par ses paroles.

\- Et pour la pétasse? S'enquit la diva qui daigna enfin presser sa main dans la sienne, déjà conquise avant même qu'il n'ait fini.

Nicole se rendait à présent compte qu'elle s'était montée la tête pour des broutilles sans conséquences. Tous avaient raison, internet était un nid grouillant de cafards, serpents et autres saletés prêtes à jeter des racontars sans queue ni tête afin de se faire passer pour ce qu'ils n'étaient pas. Elle, trop crédule et encore sur la défensive après la décadence de sa dernière relation, y avait plongé la tête la première.  
De plus, la jalousie l'avait toujours fait dépasser les limites et Dieu savait à quel point elle pouvait être jalouse lorsqu'elle aimait.

\- A l'époque, j'étais paumé, je m'éclatais à en perdre la tête. J'avais enfin un job qui me plaisait, je sortais de la misère dans laquelle je m'étais traîné, j'étais con...Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise plus. On a tous fais des erreurs de jeunesse, je pense que toi aussi...?

\- Ouais, moi aussi..., marmonna Nikki en détournant son regard chocolat du sien, se grattouillant l'arrière de la tête qui symbolisait sa gêne évidente bien que se laissant aller contre son torse puissant, soulagée par cette rapide, mais sincère mise au point. Je suppose que je peux te le dire vu que je connais le tien.

\- Vu ton attitude de princesse, je suis sûr que tu as fait des tonnes d'erreurs, comme sortir avec ce gorille gonflé à l'hélium, mais celle-là on la connait tous, se moqua gentiment Dean en enroulant enfin ses bras autour de sa taille de guêpe, enfouissant le nez dans sa chevelure brune balayée de mèches claires. Dis moi-en une seule, on en reste là et on va faire la fête!

\- Amen, je n'aurais pas supporté cette tension et puis je n'aurais pas pu t'en vouloir trop longtemps, admit la brune avec un petit haussement d'épaules d'un air dégagé, tentant de gagner du temps avant de révéler sa grosse erreur. Je me suis mariée à 20 ans à Las Vegas.

\- C'est pas vrai? C'est énorme! S'exclama Dean en ouvrant grand les bras avec un large sourire qui découvrit ses dents blanches et qui ne put l'empêcher de la faire glousser, soulagée par sa réaction. J'espère quand même que vous avez divorcé depuis!

\- Bien sûr! C'était mon rêve un peu fou, me marier avec mon amour de lycée, tu vois le genre... Mais dès qu'on s'est marié on a chacun pris des chemins différents en sortant avec des gens et tout, lui expliqua Nicole avec une once de honte bien qu'elle soutienne son regard azur. Et crois-moi, se marier à Vegas ce n'est pas si extraordinaire que ça, surtout pour une fille avec ses rêves de mariages en blanc.

\- J'imagine. Ça fait assez cheap, c'est digne de moi! S'écria le catcheur terrible avec une certaine indulgence envers lui-même, d'adorables fossettes se dessinant sur ses joues. Nikki le frappa gentiment sur l'épaule en guise de punition pour s'être rabaissé de la sorte. En tout cas, je suis fière de toi, t'es une vraie délinquante!

Nicole ne put contenir un éclat de rire qui acheva de délier les derniers nœuds de tension qui la rongeait. Un sacré poids venait de quitter ses épaules.

\- Oh et en fait: peu importe tes fans et actrices ringardes. Même si tu avais été voir ailleurs, je sais que tu serais revenu vers moi, murmura la diva dans le creux de son oreille, laissant son souffle chaud le caresser tandis qu'elle glissait l'une de ses mains entre eux afin d'ouvrir son jean. Je suis parfaite.

* * *

Lorsque le couple regagna la pièce principale emplit de rires cristallins et voix hauts perchées qui tentaient de surpasser celle du voisin, lissant leurs vêtements en feignant l'innocence, Nicole eut le plaisir de constater que sa sœur était enfin arrivée, plongée dans une vive discussion avec son époux, qui avait tenté de faire un effort en passant un costume et disciplinant sa chevelure, et Randy.

Les autres convives discutaient en petits groupes, chacun tenant une coupe emplit de vin rouge à la main grâce aux bons soins de Natalya qui avait pris la relève et Leighla semblait s'être adaptée à cet univers. Alanna et Joëlle étaient déjà confortablement installées dans le sofa à angle, sous un plaid duveteux lavande, captivées par Cendrillon qui faisait le ménage sur l'écran plat.

Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, Brianna couru vers sa jumelle pour lui déposer un baiser bruyant sur chaque joue, les bras jetés autour de sa nuque frêle puis elle lui lança un clin d'œil complice en remarquant une de ses boucles qui dépassaient plus que les autres avant d'étreindre Dean.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais proche de Randy, soeurette, s'étonna Nikki en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de cette dernière afin de s'assurer que tout le monde se portait bien, sa petite main enfouie dans celle de Dean qui faisait signe à Seth de les rejoindre. En tout cas, tu es splendide.

\- Merci! Oh oui, on parle pas mal depuis son divorce tu sais, il avait besoin de quelqu'un, élucida Brie comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde alors que Nicole échangeait un regard avec Dean, éberluée. Vous voulez que je vous laisse pour discuter avec Seth?

\- Non t'en fais pas, tu fais partie du cercle restreint dans l'affaire Bella VS Cena, lui affirma Dean en tapotant l'épaule dénudée de Brie tandis que son collègue et ami les rejoignait enfin, son téléphone portable à la main. Montre-lui ce que ce dingue t'a envoyé dans la journée.

Le catcheur aux cheveux bicolores pianota sur son téléphone et le tourna face aux spectateurs, présentant le sms qui disait: ''_Salut Colby! J'espère que tu vas bien. Je ne veux pas te déranger en ce jour de l'An, mais je ne suis pas au mieux depuis la rupture avec Nicole. Puisque tu es proche d'elle, tu saurais peut-être si elle parle de moi, ce qu'elle pense de tout ça, si j'ai encore une chance. Navré si cela te met mal à l'aise. Je te souhaite une bonne année et à bientôt. John._''  
Dès sa lecture, Nicole se mit à rire à gorge déployée, mais il fut enseveli sous le brouhaha des conversations. En revanche, le trio la dévisagea avec scepticisme. Ce n'était pas la réaction à laquelle ils s'attendaient.

\- Maintenant il joue du violon auprès de mes amis pour qu'on le prenne en peine. Pitoyable, siffla la brune avec un petit air suffisant et un sourire moqueur sans équivoque, les poings sur les hanches, poitrine en avant. Dis lui que tu n'en sais rien, juste ''bonjour, ça va, désolé, bye''. Il ne doit rien savoir, j'ai déjà Stéphanie sur le dos. Je peux te faire confiance?

\- Bien sûr! Tu m'a hébergé, écouté et conseillé. Tu peux croire en moi comme si j'étais ton propre frère ,affirma Seth ce qui la fit trépigner de joie et lui ouvrit grand les bras où il vint se réfugier. Et ce type est un psychopathe de toute façon.

La petite scène s'était déroulée sous les yeux turquoises cerclés de noir scrutateurs de Leighla, adossée à un mur tout en tenant sa discussion sur le maquillage avec Natalya et Galina avec un entrain et un sourire enjoué qui ne se reflétaient pas dans ses yeux.  
Habituellement, sa joie de vivre s'y lisait toujours, mais pas cette fois. Non, car cette fois elle était _méfiante_. Ces catcheuses bien trop coquettes et séduisantes pour ce métier gravitant autour de son petit ami, l'enlaçant sans gêne, ne lui inspiraient pas la moindre confiance.

* * *

Le dîner se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, chacun discutant avec son voisin ou s'invitant dans la conversation animée d'un petit groupe en dépit du fossé entre catcheurs et gens dit ''normaux'', mais les compagnes de Roman et Seth s'étaient fondues dans la masse à merveille. De toute manière, ce soir, il n'était plus question de différence: ils étaient réunis en tant qu'amis pour savourer un bon repas et bien commencer l'an 2014.  
Les histoires de couples, manigances puériles et la jalousie avaient totalement disparu des esprits enfiévrés par l'alcool.

Nicole contemplait ce tableau enchanteur digne d'une comédie hollywoodienne depuis sa place en bout de table, en véritable maîtresse de maison, entourée de Randy à sa gauche qui racontait à un audimat ébahit qu'une fan en folie l'avait poursuivi jusque dans son bus en le suppliant de lui faire un enfant, et de son homme à sa gauche qui ne lâchait plus sa main comme si c'était son bien le plus précieux.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux deux petites filles qui échangeaient des messes-basses ponctuées de gloussements, à peine dissimulées sous les coussins, luttant contre le sommeil avec brio afin de célébrer le Nouvel An avec les adultes.

**10**

Le compte à rebours à la nouvelle année commença alors, reprit en chœur par tous les convives autour de la table qui quittaient leurs sièges auxquels s'étaient jointes Alanna et Joëlle perchées dans les bras de leurs pères respectifs.

**9**

Nikki et Brie se redressèrent d'un même mouvement empreint de grâce et se lancèrent un clin d'œil entendu, comme une promesse muette faite l'une à l'autre, assurant qu'elle serait toujours présente pour sa sœur jumelle.

**8**

Natalya contourna la table en traînant son mari dans son sillage d'un pas sautillant, menant la troupe au centre de la pièce afin de faciliter les embrassades. En passant, elle accrocha le regard de Nicole et pressa son épaule de sa main couverte de bague.  
Un curieux sentiment commença à s'insinuer en elle, aidé par l'alcool.

**7**

Roman, Seth et Dean se réunirent, prêt à se sauter dessus dès la première seconde de 2014 et Nicole fut submergée par une bouffée de joie à les contempler ainsi, se félicitant mentalement d'être aller trop loin ce fameux soir.  
Ils étaient comme ses frères à présent.

**6**

Elle remarqua que Seth avec la main plongée dans la poche de pantalon de son costume et qu'un léger tic nerveux agitait la commissure de ses lèvres tandis que Leighla le rejoignait et elle lut l'amour dans ses yeux, sur tous ses traits.  
Ce sentiment en elle devint plus intense, lui donnant le vertige.

**5**

Randy, autrefois inconnu, puis ennemi par défaut car il s'alignait avec son ex- petit ami et maintenant son confident le plus cher, la mena par le poignet vers le groupe tandis que sa fille braillait dans ses oreilles à tue-tête. Elle se laissa conduire tandis qu'un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres carmines

**4**

Bryan tenait sa fiancée par les épaules, contemplant cette assemblée inattendue avec le même étonnement qu'elle et lorsqu'il croisa son regard rendu brillant par la boisson et l'émotion, il leva le pouce en l'air.

**3**

L'excitation était à son comble et les voix se faisaient plus fortes. Toutes les pensées néfastes qui avaient plombé leurs longues journées n'existaient plus.  
Joëlle tendit son petit bras pour le passer autour de la nuque de sa tante préférée et elle ferma les yeux à ce contact, se laissant entraînant dans le cercle par le samoan.

**2**

Dean regagna son poste à ses côtés et l'attrapa par la taille avec fermeté comme si il craignait qu'elle ne lui échappe. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi exalté qu'en cet instant et elle pouvait voir combien il se sentait bien, épanoui de se trouver là, dans son foyer, le premier stable dans lequel il pouvait se réfugier.

**1**

Un concert de ''bonne année'' ponctué de rires éclata dans la pièce à vivre et sembla emplir tout l'espace, tout l'être de Nicole dont le fameux sentiment éclatait enfin en son sein. Le bonheur, pur et simple, s'épanouissait enfin comme fleur au soleil auprès de ces gens merveilleux et après cette traversée d'un tunnel qu'elle avait cru sans fin.

Les téléphones commencèrent à vibrer frénétiquement tandis que tout ce petit monde se jetait dans les bras du premier venu pour lui souhaiter ses meilleurs vœux entre deux bises.  
Nicole se laissa porter par la vague et cette agréable sensation de chaleur nichée en elle, étreignant chacun des invités, leur souhaitant le plus de bonheur possible et les remerciant avec une telle ferveur que Natalya se mit à sangloter tant elle était émue par leur amitié et son histoire . L'alcool avait toujours un effet surprenant chez elle.  
Lorsqu'elle fit enfin face à Dean qui terminait sa tournée, elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de s'exprimer et l'embrassa sauvagement. Un baiser qui les laissa pantois, à se regarder comme si ils étaient seuls au monde dans leur bulle ouatée.  
Aucun ne prononça le moindre mot, ce n'était pas utile, leurs regards suffisaient. La brune se contenta de souffler un ''_Je t'aime_'' qu'il lut sans peine sur ses lèvres.

Le charme fut rompu par un mouvement accompagné d'un plissement de tissu sur leur gauche. Les lèvres de Nikki s'arrondirent sur un cri muet en se rendant compte que Seth s'était agenouillé devant Leighla qui s'éventait de sa main, lui présentant une superbe bague en or blanc nichée dans son écrin de velours bleu nuit.

\- Leighla , veux-tu m'épouser?

\- Oui! S'écria la jolie brune sans une once d'hésitation malgré sa méfiance à l'égard de ses nouvelles fréquentations.

Leur public applaudit à tout rompre tandis que la nouvelle fiancée se laissait passer la bague au doigt. Dès que cela fut fait, elle le redressa sans ménagement afin de lui donner un baiser bien mérité qui provoqua une nouvelle salve d'acclamations.  
Nicole essuya ses quelques larmes du bout des doigts avec un petit soupir puis elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa cachette dans le décolleté de sa robe pour lire quelques messages. Elle eut l'agréable surprise d'en trouver un de CM Punk qui lui souhaitait une nouvelle année digne d'elle et lui demandait de passer le voir un de ces quatre. Elle ne se renfrogna même pas lorsqu'elle vit celui de John, qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir, ainsi qu'un de Stéphanie qui disait ''_Je te souhaite une merveilleuse année Nikki, en espérant que tu passes une agréable soirée et que tu sois de nouveau à la hauteur cette année. Embrasse John de ma part. A très bientôt!_''

La diva rangea cet appareil de malheur dans sa cachette et secoua sa chevelure sur le côté comme pour chasser ses mauvaises ondes. Elle retournerait dans ce monde peuplé de serpents dans quelques jours, pour l'instant elle profitait de son bonheur.


	16. Chapitre 16

Coucou tout le monde!

Merci pour vos doux mots :) Ignis, en ce qui concerne l'histoire de Jonathan avec l'actrice, il me semble que c'est vrai (ils étaient bel et bien reliés par le catch à la Dragon Gate USA il y a un moment de ça et elle exerce cette profession en tout cas). Par contre le frère de Jonathan que j'évoque dans ce chapitre, je l'ai inventé.

Sinon voilà le nouveau chapitre, toujours aussi interminable (ce dont je m'excuse) qui peut vous paraître un peu léger au vu de certaines conversations, mais je précise que je ne laisse rien au hasard donc si c'est là, ce n'est pas pour du remplissage.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et bonne lecture!

* * *

L'ambiance féerique de Noël et du Nouvel An se dissipait déjà. Même le ciel était bas et chargé de nuages épais, la neige virait au gris sur les trottoirs, formant des monticules sinistres sur la chaussée et Nikki ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir cela comme un mauvais présage. En effet, tout se passait trop bien pour que cela dure éternellement.

Randy n'avait pu que lui donner raison en recevant un sms enflammé de John lui demandant de le voir le plus vite possible, assombrissant l'atmosphère pourtant enjoué de l'appartement de la diva.

Ne souhaitant pas faire paniquer l'hôtesse chez qui il résidait depuis le Nouvel An à cause de la distance et car cela facilitait les déplacements pour le prochain show le Champion avait décidé de prolonger ses vacances avec ses amis et sa fille, que son meilleur ami l'arnaqueur pouvait bien attendre le prochain tournage de Raw. Et puis courir à sa rescousse aussi vite serait plus que suspect puisqu'il était sensé vivre à des kilomètres de la Floride. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à se retrouver dans sa liste noire... Ce qui était probablement déjà le cas puisque il lui avait ravi le titre de champion du monde et que la gloire, la possession de titres honorifiques semblait tout représenter à ses yeux selon son ex petite amie.

Il s'était donc attardé chez Nicole pendant plusieurs jours glaciaux où personne n'avait mis le nez dehors, dégommant Daniel et Jonathan à Call of Duty pendant que les jumelles comméraient dans leur coin ou prenaient soin d'Alanna comme d'une poupée de porcelaine le tout en s'empiffrant des restes du repas de fête.  
Brie persistait à dire que c'était trop calorique, mauvais pour leur santé et que leur flemmardise leur coûterait cher, mais tout le monde lui riait au nez avant de reprendre ses activités, n'osant pas s'engager dans un débat sans fin. De toute manière, ils étaient des sportifs et toute cette saleté serait éliminée en un claquement de doigt.

Randy n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Nikki était différente de la garce qu'elle était à l'écran lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que son Jonathan, comme si sa seule présence la faisait flotter sur un petit nuage où rien ne l'atteignait, mais le pire c'était son comportement à lui. C'était littéralement le jour et la nuit entre son personnage de Dean, l'idée que s'en faisait les fans et l'être humain qu'il était avec elle. Pourtant, il ne tombait jamais dans le mièvre, ne se traînait pas à ses pieds comme une vulgaire limace pour lui faire plaisir. Il était tout simplement plus doux dans ses gestes, ses traits étaient détendus, sa voix avait cette petite note sereine et il souriait constamment. Aussi loin que remonte ses souvenirs, il ne l'avait jamais vu autant sourire.

Randy était comblé de les voir ainsi, mais surtout, il était rassuré. Premièrement, car il savait que Nicole était enfin heureuse après les épreuves qu'elle avait traversé. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que c'était aussi le cas de Dean, mais il ne le connaissait pas encore assez pour se permettre de le dire. Et surtout, cela lui prouvait qu'il était possible de se reconstruire après une relation chaotique, mais intense, qu'il était possible de trouver le bonheur malgré une vie de misère qui dévorait la moindre parcelle de confiance en soi.

Lorsque la Vipère les quitta trois jours après pour déposer Alanna chez sa mère avant de les rejoindre le soir même à Baltimore pour l'enregistrement du prochain Raw, il prit le temps de saluer chaleureusement tout le monde, notamment Brie en la remerciant pour sa présence et ses conseils avisés – ce qui n'échappa pas à l'attention de sa sœur jumelle – et grava l'image du couple inouïe que formait Nicole et Jonathan, flattant leur chaton devant une comédie imposée par les femmes car un mauvais pressentiment les concernant le taraudait.

Il eut presque envie de leur souhaiter bonne chance sans raison, mais il estima que Nikki était assez anxieuse sans cela.

* * *

John semblait en pleine forme dans son élégant manteau noir, ses imposantes mains resserrées autour d'une tasse fumante, un sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il regardait son meilleur ami entré dans le café-brasserie jouxtant l'arène choisie pour l'événement.  
En fait, du point de vue de quelqu'un ne le connaissait pas, il avait tout l'air d'un citoyen fortuné lambda à qui la vit souriait. Difficile à croire qu'il était déprimé par le départ de sa petite amie pensa Randy en s'essuyant les pieds sur le tapis à l'entrée afin de gagner du temps pour rester serein et trouver le meilleur angle pour aborder ce sujet fâcheux car il ne se voilait pas la face: malgré leur amitié, il ne lui avait que très rarement demandé de venir le voir si vite en période si houleuse.

Il vint lui donner une accolade à laquelle il répondit avec un tel enthousiasme que cela lui mit la puce à l'oreille tout en lui souhaitant une bonne année. C'était trop pour être désintéressé.

Le Champion prit place sur le siège rembourré face à lui, juste contre la vite donnant sur la rue où défilaient passants couverts de la tête aux pieds qui sortaient du travail et voitures aux essuie-glaces battant sous ce crachin diluant la neige qui n'y ressemblait déjà plus vraiment.

Le temps était déprimant et n'avait fait que se dégrader au fil de la journée.

\- Ça me fait plaisir d'enfin te revoir, ça fait trop longtemps qu'on a pas passé du temps en tête-à-tête, commença John non sans se départir de son sourire en tapotant sur sa tasse blanche, semblant déjà le sonder du regard. Il faut vite remédier à ça. Et t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas pour te faire la misère car tu as gagné les titres!

Voilà qui commençait bien...

\- Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas naïf au point de m'en vouloir pour ça, ce n'est que de la fiction, répondit Randall avec retenue, pesant ses mots afin de ne pas le brusquer tout en lui faisant comprendre ce qu'il en était réellement. Je sais, je regrette vraiment, mais mon nouveau statut demande beaucoup d'entraînement, plus que d'habitude en tout cas, et à côté de ça j'essaye de passer du temps avec ma fille.

\- Tu as bien raison, il faut toujours être au top de sa forme quand on est champion et qu'on se revendique visage de la WWE, lui accorda le Golden Boy avant de siroter son café long sans cesser de le fixer. Il reposa la tasse et se tapota la bouche à l'aide de sa serviette pendant que son ami commandait à son tour un breuvage chaud avant de reprendre: Ah les enfants! C'est pour ça que je n'en veux pas, car il faut impérativement choisir et je ne supporterai d'abandonner un petit bout de chou derrière moi.

\- Ne parlons pas du travail, ok? C'est trop tôt, j'aimerais profiter de ces petits vacances tant que je le peux encore, l'arrêta le Champion avec un geste de main évasif, secoué d'un léger rire tout en tentant de contenir sa gêne puis il remercia la serveuse vulgaire d'un sourire poli. Parlons plutôt de toi... Je me fais du soucis depuis la rupture, tu n'es plus toi-même.

Le catcheur laissa échapper un long soupir comme si il le contenait depuis des semaines rien que pour cette occasion tout en s'avachissant dans le fond de la banquette, les mains croisées dans son giron, faisant tourner ses pouces l'un autour de l'autre, le regard perdu au plafond. C'était le portrait même du chagrin contenu.  
Si Nicole avait raison, si toutes les rumeurs qu'ils avaient entendu à son sujet étaient bel et bien fondées – ce dont il ne doutait plus - il était un sacré bon acteur! Pourtant, il avait l'air si désemparé à la simple évocation de sa situation avec Nikki qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes. Peut-être s'était-il mal exprimé lorsque la brune sulfureuse l'avait confronté aux faits? Peut-être qu'il regrettait cette incartade?

Son vis-à-vis se passa les mains sur le visage et laissa ses doigts reposés sur ses paupières closes avant de reprendre un semblant de dignité et la parole en même temps:

\- C'est vrai car ça a été soudain et Nikki refuse de discuter, de me laisser une chance de lui prouver que je l'aime vraiment... Mais je la comprends, je l'ai blessé et j'ai trahi sa confiance en couchant avec une autre, reconnu John avec une moue chagrine, la commissure de ses lèvres s'affaissant. Sa voix était lasse comme si il en avait assez de traîner ce fardeau qui avait gâché sa relation. Oui, je sais, c'est puéril de ma part, je t'ai fais venir pour ça, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire pour que ça fonctionne. Je mérite son mépris et son rejet, mais si elle tient à moi aussi fort qu'elle le disait, pourquoi ne me laisse-t-elle pas m'exprimer ou la reconquérir?

Parce qu'elle avait vu le vrai visage du grand John Cena derrière son sourire angélique et son poing levé de héros, elle avait vu que cette justice dissimulait en fait un égoïsme démesuré à la limite de la folie, elle avait vu cet amour qui n'était en fait que le bonheur de posséder un trésor inestimable, pensa Randall qui prit une profonde inspiration, le menton légèrement levé, la main enfouie dans la poche de son manteau où il sentait son téléphone vibrait.

\- Je m'en doutais, mais je ne peux pas parler pour Nicole, fit Randy avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant, essayant de rester le plus détendu possible.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche afin de lire le sms qu'il venait de recevoir. C'était justement Nikki qui lui annonçait que Stéphanie avait fixé le rendez-vous au beau milieu de l'enregistrement de Raw.  
Son meilleur ami suivit ses gestes d'un regard scrutateur, tentant d'apercevoir le nom du contact avec qui il discutait, mais dans son esprit, la réponse clignotait comme un néon en pleine nuit.

\- Je sais bien. Tu as toujours été proche d'elle, particulièrement maintenant et elle prête toujours attention à ce que tu lui dis donc je me demandais si tu pouvais lui en toucher deux mots.

\- D'accord, je lui dirais de venir te voir pour en discuter, céda le Champion avec une ombre de sourire après avoir pris le temps de la réflexion en dégustant son cappuccino.

En dépit de ses actes douteux et son comportement reprochable qui lui donnait la folle envie de le gifler, John restait son ami et si il souhaitait tant la récupérer, il pouvait bien lui donner un coup de pouce en jouant sur son amitié avec la diva. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire, même si cette dernière risquait d'accueillir sa requête avec des insultes bien senties.

Comme si un poids venait de quitter ses épaules, John sembla se détendre et tapa sa tasse contre la sienne avec un sourire de réjouissance. Randy leva ensuite sa tasse, lui aussi contaminé par cette amélioration.

* * *

\- Arrête de te cacher le visage, je veux qu'on te voit sur la photo, ronchonna Nikki en dégageant les cheveux du front de Jonathan, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées par la concentration. On a pas pu en prendre pendant les vacances et j'en veux une que je puisse regarder quand tu seras à l'autre bout du monde.

\- Non mais je suis même pas beau là avec ma tenue, râla Jonathan en cessant enfin de s'agiter et de faire la grimace, un bras passé autour de sa taille.

\- On s'en fiche, moi je suis parfaite.

Le couple dans ses attirails de combat se tenait devant le miroir de plein pied qui ornait le mur du fond du vestiaire des hommes. Ils profitaient d'un instant de calme car tous les sportifs prenaient des forces dans la salle du buffet afin d'immortaliser leur étreinte. Cela pouvait paraître enfantin - et une part de Nikki rugissait à son attitude merlan frit, ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher d'être incroyablement douce en sa présence – mais elle voulait sincèrement un cliché d'eux réuni qu'elle pourrait toujours avec sur elle, à regarder quand le besoin se ferait sentir. Ce qui risquait d'être assez fréquent vu la célébrité croissante du Shield qui serait sans aucun doute de plus en plus sollicité et les bâtons dans les roues que lui flanquait John et bientôt Stéphanie. C'était aussi pour pouvoir se vanter merveilleux compagnon en brandissant son téléphone avec la photo sous le nez de ses proches.  
La diva appuya sur l'écran de son Iphone, le flash manqua de l'aveugler et fit grogner Dean puis elle s'empressa de regarder le résultat qui la fit émettre un bruit de ravissement aiguë assez étrange qui ressemblait à un gazouillement. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres glossées avant de reprendre ses échauffements sans même se préoccuper du fait que la porte ne soit pas verrouillée.

\- Merci, maintenant j'en ai une puisqu'on a pas pu en prendre à Noël...D'ailleurs ça c'est bien passé avec ton frère? On a pas eu le temps d'en parler avec tout ce monde et cette agitation.

Ils devaient passer leur premier Noël ensemble, mais le petite frère de Jonathan vivant toujours à Cincinnati lui avait envoyé un message lui disant que ce serait agréable de se retrouver pour cet événement, comme avant, car cela faisait un sacré bout de temps. Presque inquiet, le grand frère s'était envolé pour sa ville natale pour retrouver le seul membre de sa famille qu'il côtoyait encore, laissant Nikki avec sa sœur.  
Dean lui raconta que tout s'était déroulé à merveille et qu'il avait été agréablement surpris, découvrant que son nain de jardin de frère avait réussi à tirer son épingle du jeu en devenant assistant social, le tout non sans émerveillement devant l'intérêt sincère de la brune. Vu son apparence sulfureuse et son comportement de princesse pourrie gâtée, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se préoccupe du sort des gens des bas fonds.

C'est fier de son altruisme et se sentant plus chanceux que jamais qu'il quitta les vestiaires pour aller rejoindre ses acolytes après l'avoir assuré que tout se déroulerait sans anicroches avec la patronne et un long baiser passionné.

\- Je t'aime! souffla-t-elle en lui mimant un baiser auquel il ne répondit que par un clin d'œil qui la fit malgré tout sourire comme une imbécile.

* * *

Nicole attendit une poignée de minutes avant de sortir et regagner sa clique de copines apprêtées qui cancanaient haut et fort. Elles étaient en train de parler du mariage imminent de Naomi, mais la future mariée s'interrompit dès que la brune fit son entrée dans le cercle avant de lui demander, faussement suspicieuse:

\- Tu étais passée où tout ce temps?

\- En train d'admirer mon corps de rêve, répondit Nikki avec un clin d'œil espiègle qui fit s'esclaffer l'assemblée sauf sa sœur qui avait fini par s'y habituer. Vous pouvez reprendre votre sujet de conversation'. Je ne vais pas me mettre à pleurer car je suis la seule à ne pas avoir été demandée en mariage ou a ne pas être la femme de quelqu'un.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, moi aussi! S'exclama Cameron sans le moindre ressentiment, levant la main afin qu'elle la lui frappe, ce qu'elle fit avec un cri de guerre. Il fallait se serrer les coudes. Naomi nous disait qu'elle voulait faire ça en petit comité, ce qui veut dire pas de vacances à Hawaï pour nous...Et Jimmy va essayer de convaincre son père de venir ce soir.

\- Pourquoi tu me laisses jamais raconter mes propres histoires?! S'exclama Naomi en ouvrant les mains en signe d'incompréhension puis elle remarqua la curiosité dans les yeux chocolat de la nouvelle arrivante. Il n'est pas très proche de son père, mais ça compterait beaucoup pour lui qu'il vienne.

\- J'espère, c'est son fils quand même...Ce serait dommage qu'il loupe ça et il risque de le regretter plus tard, fit remarquer Nikki en piquant une frite dans l'assiette en carton de Natalya qui ne broncha même pas tandis qu'Eva Marie la sirène geignait pour prouver qu'elle comprenait et que cela la chagrinait. Autant de mariages en si peu de temps, ça donne le tournis.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs il y aura celui de Seth aussi cet été normalement, ajouta la blonde pétillante en frappant dans ses mains joyeusement.

Les filles s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas cacher leurs relations amicales avec les membres du Shield au risque que cela paraisse trop suspect et de toute manière, il n'y avait rien de répréhensible là-dedans.

\- D'ailleurs depuis quand vous êtes si proches? S'enquit la sirène qui était accoudée à une imposante malle, le menton dans la paume de sa main. La teinte de son rouge à lèvre était ternie sous ce faible éclairage. Je me le demande car du jour au lendemain on vous a vu traîner et manger ensemble, plaisanter et parler comme si vous vous connaissiez depuis une éternité.

Aucune ne se consulta du regard de peur de vendre accidentellement la mèche, mais chacune retenait sa respiration. Bien heureusement, Brie trouva une explication toute proche de la vérité en quelques secondes:

\- On s'est simplement retrouvés au gymnase ensemble un après-midi par hasard et on a sympathisé, tout simplement. Ils habitent tous dans le même coin que Natalya et John, mais on a jamais fait attention à eux. Ce qui est dommage car ils sont adorables.

\- Ils ont l'air...J'irais bien tâter ces muscles de plus près, ronronna Cameron avec un sourire malicieux qui fit râler sa collègue puis elle reprit son sérieux. Ça n'empêche que vous êtes hyper proches. Ils en pensent quoi John et compagnie?

\- Que nous avons le droit de fréquenter qui on veut, rétorqua Nattie avec une assurance qui lui ferma le caquet.

\- Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant de mariage, ça me fait penser à ton John, s'esclaffa Eva Marie avec un coup d'œil taquin à Nicole, toute l'attention se reconcentrant sur elle. En général, elle était la première à s'en réjouir, comme une fleur s'épanouissant au soleil, mais ce sujet était le seule auquel elle ne voulait pas contribuer. Ça en est où vos plans de mariage alors? Parce qu'il t'a quand même offert une maison!

\- Pas maintenant, il ne veut pas, répondit un peu froidement Nicole en se tapotant la lèvre inférieure de la pulpe des doigts dans un geste nerveux, ce qui pouvait facilement être interprétée comme de la déception face à son refus perpétuel de s'engager. Je suis condamnée à toutes vous voir vous marier pendant que je resterais une éternelle frustrée en attente.

\- Une frustrée couverte de cadeaux de luxe, précisa Cameron en levant l'index ce qui fit rire la galerie.

\- Pourquoi ne pas insister si ça te tient tant à cœur? Il t'a donné une bonne excuse au moins? Continua la catcheuse à la chevelure rouge vive avec sourire attendri. Je comprends vraiment que ça t'attriste avec tous ces événements autour de toi et tu devrais lui faire le connaître le fond de ta pensée.

Son obstination à vouloir s'immiscer dans sa vie privé commençait sincèrement à lui taper sur le système. Ce fut donc non sans une certaine sécheresse qui fit sourciller l'assemblée qu'elle répondit:

\- Il la connait, j'ai déjà essayé. Ce n'est pas la peine de persévérer si c'est pour me prendre un énième vent.

\- Pardon, c'était juste car je pensais que tu pourrais le faire changer puisque tu en as tellement envie et ça devrait un tant soit peu compter pour lui si il tient à toi, grimaça Eva tout en lui tapotant la main dans un geste rassurant alors que Cameron et Brie l'enlaçait étroitement pour lui remonter le moral. Parlons de choses plus amusantes...Est-ce que quelqu'un sait si c'est du sérieux entre Randy et sa copine? Si non j'en prendrais bien une bouchée.

\- Oh mon dieu Eva, t'es mariée! S'écria Naomi en hochant la tête, dépitée, se demandant parfois ce qu'elle avait fait au bon Dieu pour être entourée de telles hyènes, Nicole n'en pensant pas moins, mais préférant garder le silence. En fait, t'es venue pour trouver des joujous.

\- Crois-moi, elle est pas seule dans la division des divas, chuchota Natalya avec un sourire qui laissait entendre qu'elle en savait plus et attisa aussitôt la curiosité.

Nikki se désintéressa de la conversation qu'elle écoutait tout de même d'une oreille au cas où elle pourrait apprendre quelque chose, laissant sa meilleure amie deviser sur Layla et AJ la croqueuse de diamant – du moins selon les conclusions tiraient au vu de ses changements d'hommes incessants et ses paroles douteuses - faisant pouffer et s'exclamer l'assistance.  
CM Punk choisit ce moment précis pour faire son entrée dans le couloir où elles se trouvaient, à seulement quelques pas de la salle du buffet et elles changèrent de sujet dès que Nikki leur indiqua sa présence d'un sifflement.  
Nicole le salua chaleureusement en le taquinant sur le fait qu'il se présentait justement après lui avoir demandé de se voir, le tout sous les regards scrutateurs d'Eva et Cameron qui épiaient leurs moindre mouvements, friandes de potentiels ragots. Il salua également Brianna et Natalya en leur souhaitant une merveilleuse année et serra les mains des trois autres par politesse.

\- Oui je voulais te voir et ta chère sœur aussi car ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas fait une soirée et j'aimerai en profiter avant de me passer la corde au cou.

\- C'est pas vrai, tu vas te marier aussi? Ronchonna Nicole en se massant les tempes avec un grognement fort peu élégant.

C'était bien sa veine! Absolument tous ses proches étaient mariés ou sur le point de l'être pendant que sa propre vie sentimentale repartait enfin sur une base stable et que tout le monde la poussait vers John, la harcelant sur ce sujet. Pour tout dire, cela lui mettait presque la pression et la faisait se sentir comme une raté. A son âge et malgré sa beauté, elle était à la traîne.

\- AJ m'a tanné pour l'épouser après avoir passé 15 minutes à m'entendre parler avec Maryse de son mariage imminent de princesse. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, je suis déjà en pleine réflexion pour le travail donc son caprice n'est pas ma priorité on va dire.

Les jumelles échangèrent un regard mi-figue mi-raisin, étonnées pas le comportement des tourtereaux avant de revenir au sujet d'inquiétude première tandis que les deux membres des Funkadactyls et la sirène étaient absorbées par leurs téléphones portables.

Nikki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire, que l'une d'entre elles étaient en train de vendre la mèche.

\- Tu envisages vraiment de...? Commença Natalya avec stupéfaction, mais il la coupa d'un simple regard, se contenta de hausser les épaules, les lèvres pincées et les mains enfouies dans les poches de son sweat estampillé ''Best in The World''.

\- Donc toi aussi Maryse t'a enseveli sous les détails de son mariage digne d'une princesse de Disney? S'enquit Nikki avec un petit gloussement en l'imaginant pendu au téléphone à devoir l'écouter, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère et chasser cette désagréable sensation d'être surveillée. Le catcheur acquiesça d'un profond signe de tête, les yeux fermés démontrant l'épreuve que cela avait été pour lui. Tu devrais l'inviter aussi avant qu'elle ne devienne trop importante pour traîner avec nous.

Au moment où il allait lui répondre, la voix haut perchée de Stéphanie retentit à l'autre bout du couloir où se trouvait son bureau de substitution, lui demandant de la rejoindre séance tenante.  
Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, elle crut qu'elle ne serait pas capable d'esquisser le moindre pas et commença à paniquer. Il en était fini d'elle et sa carrière ici, John avait découvert sa relation avec Dean et avait tout balancé!

Brie lui tapota l'épaule, l'encourageant à aller de l'avant, Punk lui adressa l'un de ses fameux petits sourires tandis que les autres lui souhaitaient bonne chance sans attendre qu'elle soit partie pour spéculer sur la raison de sa présence requise dans le bureau de la chef. Tout en avançant à pas mesuré comme si elle était dans le couloir de la mort, elle se retourna vers eux pour mimer un appel téléphonique à Punk. Ce qui n'échappa à personne.

La porte de l'antre du Diable déjà grande ouverte, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt à quelques mètres de là pour prendre une bonne inspiration. Elle était Nikki Bella, la garce la plus intrépide de la WWE et elle n'allait laissé personne écraser sa relation amoureuse sous prétexte qu'un gamin pourri gâté s'en plaigne afin d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait.

La pièce qui servait de bureau à Stéphanie McMahon était d'une froideur incomparable. Les murs étais nus et d'un blanc miteux qui lui faisait penser à du lait caillé, le bureau trônait au beau milieu sur une moquette bleue délavée qui semblait avoir été récemment nettoyée et aucune fenêtre ne s'y trouvait. Elle avait l'impression d'être en prison et sa geôlière était affublée d'un joli costume jupe qui faisait beaucoup trop ressortir sa poitrine démesurée par rapport à son corps.  
Elle lui indiqua de prendre place sur le fauteuil aussi terne que le reste d'un sourire avenant, les mains croisées devant elle comme puis elle en fit de même, prenant bien soin de lissée sa jupe.

Après les échanges de politesse de rigueur ainsi que s'être souhaité la bonne année, la vice-présidente de la WWE passa directement aux choses sérieuses, ce dont elle la remerciait intérieurement, au moins elle n'aurait pas à se faire du mauvais sang pendant une éternité pendant qu'elle discourait sur des futilités.

\- Nikki, si je t'ai fait venir si rapidement, tu te doutes que c'est pour parler de ta situation au sein de la fédération et forcément de John. Comme tu le sais, vous êtes notre couple phare! Les fans vous adorent: les adolescentes rêve de rencontrer un tel homme afin de les couvrir de présents et d'amour comme John le fait; les garçons n'attendent une perle rare à ton image, splendide, drôle, forte, mais tendre malgré ton enveloppe sulfureuse. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu étais plus distante ces derniers temps et c'est pour cela que j'ai mis des intrigues où tu partageais de réels moments avec John dans Total Divas, comme l'achat de la maison par exemple! J'essaye de vous rapprocher à l'écran afin que tu sois moins réservée. Tu n'es jamais réservée Nikki, c'est l'opposé même de ton essence, et surtout pas envers ton petit ami! Tu sais, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, c'est votre privé, mais j'aimerai trouver une solution dans le concret car John vit mal l'écart que tu lui imposes. John est notre meilleur atout et nous avons besoin de faire ce qui est le mieux pour les affaires.

A l'entente de cette phrase, le slogan redoutable de l'Autorité, Nicole sut qu'elle était fichue. Elle sut que son indépendance et son propre bonheur ne serait pas prit en compte dans cette histoire car elle œuvrait dans son intérêt soit pour le bien-être de la fédération et il s'avérait qu'elle avait raison: John était le véritable visage de la fédération et leur couple aidait beaucoup à polir un peu plus son image d'homme parfait.

\- John fait vendre. Énormément. Démesurément... Mais John ne va pas bien pour Dieu sait quelle raison. Je veux que tu redonnes son sourire à notre champion, je veux qu'il redevienne cet homme avenant, prêt à défendre le malheureux avec son poing levé et son sourire de conquérant innocent. Et pour ce faire il a besoin de toi. C'est ton rôle en tant que petite amie que de le rendre heureux et visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas... Alors tu vas le rendre heureux, peu importe les sacrifices requis. Tu m'as bien comprise?

Nicole resta de marbre face à son absurde tirade qui prouvait ce qu'elle avait toujours soupçonné pourrir dans l'âme de Stéphanie: l'avarice. Pourtant, elle tentait de contenir la tempête qui se déchaînait en elle afin de ne pas cracher au visage de sa chef. Ce serait une fort mauvaise idée et se faire virer serait la cerise sur le gâteau.  
Certes, elle avait le mérite de ne pas vouloir s'immiscer dans leur vie privée, bien qu'elle se doute qu'elle connaissait déjà les moindres détails de leur discorde grâce au bon vouloir de cette fichue machine à vendre qu'était John Cena. Dans le fond, John n'était pas bien mieux loti qu'elle. Elle voulait se servir d'elle comme d'une vulgaire prostituée pour rendre le sourire au grand favori sans même lui demander son avis, lui indiquant au passage qu'elle pouvait vendre son âme tant qu'elle se pliait à ses ordres.

\- Non.

\- Pardon?! S'étonna Stéphanie en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté comme si elle avait mal entendu, incrédule.

\- Non, je n'irais pas faire plaisir à John sans prendre en compte mes envies simplement car vous l'exigez de moi afin de continuer à vous faire de l'argent sur son dos, sur notre dos. Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis une adulte encore dotée d'un cerveau et d'une colonne vertébrale me permettant de prendre mes décisions ou tout du moins de discuter de celles que l'ont m'impose.

La bouche de la vice-présidente se tordit en un rictus dédaigneux puis elle éclata de rire, rejetant la tête en arrière comme si elle venait d'entendre la blague de l'année. Sa petite employée daignait lui tenir tête, voilà qui était agréablement surprenant venant d'une femme qu'elle ne voyait comme une idiote aux seins siliconées avide d'argent et de bijoux. Finalement, il y avait peut être quelque chose sous cette épaisse couche de vulgarité et de futilité.

\- Oh Nikki, on ne discute pas les ordres de sa patronne, tu sais?

\- Ceci ne concerne pas le travail à proprement parler et je ne suis pas un objet dont vous pouvez vous servir à votre guise pour parvenir à vos fins. Je ne vais pas accepter de me traîner à ses pieds comme ça.

\- Nous pouvons aisément nous passer de toi ici, fit Stéphanie avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte, agréablement calée dans le fond de son fauteuil. Il sera très facile de te remplacer par une diva plus talentueuse que toi, crois moi!

\- Vous oseriez me virer parce que j'ai refusé de me faire manipuler par vous?! S'écria Nicole, à présent juchée sur le bord de son siège, le poing serré sur le bois poli du bureau. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et ses dents étaient fermement serrées, contenant le flot de mots acides lui brûlant la gorge.

\- Oui et ce n'est pas tout! Annonça la vice-présidente en agitant les index comme une présentatrice de jeu télévisé, se dandinant sur son siège. A l'évidence, elle était toute excitée par ses prochains mots. Je me ferais également le plaisir de virer le collègue avec qui tu as l'aventure ridicule qui chamboule tant notre petit chéri. Une fois que j'aurais mis la main sur lui, bien entendu!

Si avant elle était en colère, maintenant Nikki était carrément furieuse!

S'en prendre à elle, d'accord, car elle était son ancienne petite amie, elle était la seule concernée dans cette affaire crapuleuse. Dean n'avait pas à pâtir de la folie d'un collègue. Embringuer Stéphanie là-dedans c'était déjà dépassé les limites du raisonnable, mais au moins John pouvait être sûr d'avoir fait mouche en la mêlant à cette histoire qui commençait à aller beaucoup trop loin. Il avait quand même osé lui parler de sa nouvelle relation alors qu'il n'avait pas la moindre preuve! Si cela continuait, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, peu importe qu'il soit le chouchou ou non.

\- Qui vous dit qu'il a été honnête et que tout ça n'est pas de sa faute? Siffla la diva en redressant la tête, préférant avancer sa fierté plutôt que sa rage.

\- Je me fiche de savoir qui est le responsable, le résultat est le même.

Nicole déglutit et les deux femmes se toisèrent quelques instants, yeux dans les yeux, soutenant une lutte de pouvoir silencieuse.  
Hors de question qu'elle laisse cette vieille folle la priver de sa carrière, de son homme et de sa propre carrière en même temps! John avait peut être réussi à la berner en faisant miroiter de belles sommes, mais elle, elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre si facilement.

\- Je veux en parler avec Triple H, annonça Nicole qui recula avec un reniflement dédaigneux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle aurait d'ailleurs préféré qu'il soit présent car il était beaucoup plus aisé de discuter avec lui qu'avec sa femme. Lui, au moins, il est raisonnable et acceptera peut être de me laisser me défendre en tant qu'être humain, ce que vous ne semblez pas bien comprendre.

\- Comme tu veux, mais ne t'attend pas à un miracle, marmonna Stéphanie qui haussa un sourcil parfaitement épilé, dubitative et un peu déçue du tournant de la conversation car si son mari s'en mêlant, son sort serait probablement plus clément. Il n'est pas là pour la semaine, mais je te préviendrai lorsqu'il sera disponible. Tu peux y aller, un match t'attend. Tiens d'ailleurs, je viens de décider que toi et ta sœur alliez perdre!

Nikki se redressa avec une grimace, les poings toujours serrés contre son flanc, luttant pour ne pas les lui envoyer à la figure avant de tourner le dos et se diriger vers la sortie sans même prendre la peine de la saluer. Si elle voulait jouer bassement, grand bien lui fasse! Elle ne s'abaisserait pas à ce niveau.

\- Oh en fait, en attendant que Paul t'accorde ton audience, fais un minimum d'efforts, lui souffla Stéphanie avec un sourire entendu, hypocrite à souhait, pianotant sur le bureau. Et je vais resserrer la surveillance sur toi afin de mettre le doigt sur ton petit jouet. Passe une bonne soirée Nikki!

La brune sulfureuse ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et quitta la pièce en fermant la porte avec soin derrière elle. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle s'adossa au mur, les paupières abaissées et prit le temps de respirer à fond, relâchant toute la tension accumulée. La partie était loin d'être gagnée, son couple était plus menacé que jamais parle monstre d'égoïsme qu'était maintenant le visage de la fédération et sa carrière était en jeu... Mais l'échéance était retardée grâce à l'intervention de Triple H qu'elle espérait positive. C'était sans parler de cette fameuse surveillance dont elle faisait à présent l'objet, de cet inconnu qui avait donné son adresse à ce dingue à moins que ce dernier ne l'est traqué à travers la ville, et de cette désagréable sensation de se sentir épiée en se tenant avec ses amies.

La seule chose qu'elle voulait à présent, c'était retrouver les bras réconfortants de Jonathan, la chaleur de son appartement, leur appartement même, et tout lui raconter afin de trouver la meilleure solution possible. Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, son regard chocolat croisa celui rieur de John.  
Elle fixa quelques secondes son air satisfait, son large sourire et la rage éclata de nouveau, la faisant bondir sur lui, mains tendues en avant et la claque retentit haut et fort dans le couloir, vide bien heureusement.

\- Je te déteste! Hurla Nicole en frappant son torse en béton armé et son coude ses petits poings, fulminante, mais il ne réagissait même pas, gardant son vilain petit sourire. Espèce d'enfoiré, tu es allé tout balancer à la patronne pour te faire plaindre et obtenir ce que tu veux! Je suis un humain, pas ta chienne!

\- Comment va Punk? S'enquit-il simplement, doucereux, beaucoup trop.

Il savait, ce qui signifiait que l'une des filles le lui avait dit. Elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Elle continua à le frapper, laissant s'exprimer sa colère et il la laissa faire car il savait qu'il avait gagné ou que ce serait bientôt le cas. Personne ne tenait tête à l'Autorité si il tenait à son poste et rien que pour cela il encaissait ses coups sans broncher. Pour le peu que cela le blessait et qu'elle représentait à ses yeux maintenant de toute manière...  
Randy surgit de nul part et l'attrapa par la taille pour la mener au loin tandis sans cesser de ruer, battant l'air de ses longues jambes.

Seulement alors l'expression de John changea, passant de l'assurance à la suspicion face à la scène qui s'offrait à lui, lui présentant son meilleur ami en train d'essayer d'apaiser Nicole qui trépignait, réclamant de retrouver Dean dans un murmure qu'aucun ne parvenait à décrypter.  
Il avait déjà eu des doutes concernant son éventuel double-jeu durant leur entrevue, ayant bien remarqué leur proximité fraîchement renforcée, et ce à quoi il assistait transforma ce doute en certitude.


	17. Chapitre 17

Bonjour bonjour!

Je poste de bonne heure car impossible dormir puis j'ai un retard infernal, ce dont je m'excuse.  
Le chapitre est bien plus long en fait, tellement même que j'ai du le couper en deux afin de vous assurer une lecture plus agréable. J'espère que ce dernier vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis =)

* * *

\- Ça me touche que tu m'en aies parlé, mais tu me racontes ça en détail tout à l'heure! S'exclama Nicole presque sur le ton de l'ordre avec un sourire navrant en regagnant sa chambre illuminée, pieds nus. Oui oui, on parlera de mes affaires aussi si tu y tiens. A ce soir Punk, bisous.

Nikki raccrocha avec un petit soupir contrit par ce que son ami venait de lui apprendre durant son appel pour lui annoncer que Maryse serait de la partie ce soir puis elle jeta son téléphone portable sur le lit fraîchement fait malgré l'heure avancée de la journée.  
La déclaration du célèbre catcheur sur son souhait de quitter la fédération la chagrinait beaucoup et s'entassait sur la pile de ses inquiétudes qui allait en s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure. La première place était bien entendu tenue par l'ombre menaçante de l'Autorité sur son nouveau couple. Son entretien avec Triple H avait été prévu pour le soir du Royal Rumble, soit quasiment trois semaines après sa requête. La brune ne lui en tenait pas rigueur car le Chef des Opérations de la WWE était occupé comme un ministre, devant jongler entre ses rencontres avec les éventuels sponsors pour les événements, l'écriture des scénarios qui lui prenaient beaucoup de temps afin de satisfaire le public tout comme les employés et les entretiens avec d'autres athlètes concernant leur santé ou pour leur proposer des rôles. Il devait aussi garder un œil sur les nouvelles recrues.

En somme, son soucis avec le grand chouchou n'était pas bien grave comparé aux restes, Nikki en avait bien conscience, mais cela ne pouvait l'empêcher de paniquer chaque jour un peu plus. Comme si le fait que l'une de ses amies – ou tout du moins une femme de son entourage professionnel – l'épie afin de la vendre à Cena, il fallait qu'en plus les hommes de Stéphanie veillent au grain, surveillant tous ses faits et gestes à chaque enregistrement des shows et elle les soupçonnait même d'être à ses trousses dans certaines grandes villes du pays dans lesquelles elle se retrouvait de force, guidée par le calendrier.

En toute honnêteté, la diva devenait paranoïaque...Et elle avait de quoi.

\- Bébé, rappelle-moi, tu n'es pas venu avec la voiture que je t'ai offerte? S'écria Nicole en se plantant devant le miroir de plein pied pour admirer sa silhouette moulée dans une robe noire élégante sans manches dont le tissu des épaules au décolleté était transparent.

\- Non, arrête de stresser! Lui répéta Dean en sortant de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un simple jean, une serviette passée autour du cou. Il siffla d'admiration en la regardant, sachant que cela la ferait sourire puis il la rejoignit pour planter un baiser sur le dessous de sa tête et passer ses bras autour de sa taille. J'ai pris un taxi pour venir. Tu fais attention à ce que je sois sur mes gardes, mais et toi? Tu vas à l'autre bout du pays avec tes copines pour retrouver l'un des catcheurs les plus appréciés et donc surveillés.

Il n'était pas énervé, simplement taquin.

\- Je sais je sais, mais je ne pense pas que les hommes de la harpie me suivront jusque là-bas et puis si ont se fait pincer, je ne serais pas la seule ce qui veut dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas me relier à Punk en particulier... Mais ne serait-ce pas un peu de jalousie que je vois là?

\- Oh que non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais, je suis le seul à être vraiment inquiété par la persévérance de cet abruti de Cena, et son pendant féminin diabolique, du moins pour l'instant, et puis vu ce qu'il nous a fallu pour en arriver là, je ne pense pas que tu irais ailleurs, expliqua Jonathan avec un regard entendu, discours qui lui valut un tendre baiser. Et tu comptes y aller pieds nus? Tu vas faire fureur.

\- Tu es trop mignon... Non c'est que j'hésite, j'ai trop de paires en fait.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment si ça tombe bien, mais j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi.

Dean la lâcha afin d'attraper un sac en carton des plus banals sous le lit, se traînant sur la moquette crème avant de se redresser avec souplesse et d'en sortir le contenu qui s'avéra être une boîte à chaussures, aucun doute là-dessus. Voyant les yeux chocolats de Nikki se mettre à pétiller, toute excitée à l'idée d'ajouter une nouvelle paire à sa collection, il sut qu'il avait eut raison, même si le prix lui avait paru aberrant, mais sa réaction le fit rire et l'attendrit à la fois.  
Lorsqu'il avait ramené ce petit oiseau blessé chez lui ce fameux soir, il pensait qu'elle changerait si elle voulait vraiment rester à ses côtés ou qu'elle lui tournerait le dos, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. En général, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils soient compatibles. Pourtant, Nikki restait Nikki, superficielle et aguicheuse, c'était juste que son cœur en diamant battait pour lui à présent. Tous deux étaient restés les mêmes.

\- Je les ai prises cette après-midi quand j'étais à Miami avec les gars, lui expliqua son petit ami en soulevant le couvercle de la boîte estampillée Vince Camuto tout en la tendant dans direction, révélant une paire d'escarpins léopard de velours aux talons aiguilles recouverts de strass. Cela pouvait paraître vulgaire pour la majorité des gens, mais c'était son style. La brune étouffa un cri suraiguë contre sa main, manquant de sautiller sur place. Quand je les aies vu, j'ai su qu'elles étaient faites pour toi. Bon, ce n'est pas des Louboutin. Ce n'est pas à la hauteur des cadeaux de John, mais c'est mieux que rien.

\- Oh mon Dieu elles sont magnifiques, pépia Nicole qui s'autorisa enfin à taper dans ses mains comme une petite fille avant de jeter les bras autour de son cou et de s'y prendre. La scène avait tout du cliché de chaque comédie romantique. Ne te compare pas à lui, jamais. Je me fiche de la marque ou des cadeaux: tu es le meilleur qui soit, sur tous les plans, d'accord?

Jonathan fut envahit par une bouffée d'amour sur lequel il ne parvenait toujours pas à mettre de mots malgré tous ses efforts, mais aussi de fierté car ayant réussi à lui redonner confiance et le sourire. Il demanda alors, secoué d'un petit rire ironique:

\- A t'écouter, on se demande ce que tu lui as trouvé pour rester avec lui si longtemps et surtout pourquoi à la base.

\- Bonne question, je crois que j'étais un peu secouée par ma précédente histoire.

\- Décidément tu les collectionnes, marmonna Dean en lui frottant gentiment l'épaule tandis qu'elle enfilait les escarpins avec précaution comme si ils étaient de verre. Je dois m'en inquiéter?

\- Malgré l'importance que ça eut pour moi... Non, plus maintenant, avoua la brune après avoir tourné sur elle-même afin d'admirer sa tenue complète, satisfaite, les poings sur les hanches. Ne panique pas mais... Je veux être honnête avec toi et que tu me connaisses tous mes petits secrets. Cette personne c'était Punk.

\- Punk?!Comme le CM Punk avec ses piercings et ses tatouages, celui que tu vas voir à Chicago?

Nicole acquiesça d'un signe de tête énergique. Elle n'avait pas honte de cette histoire, c'était une évidence. Assis sur le lit, il fronça les sourcils, le front plissé avant d'éclater de rire, ne parvenant pas à la croire. La diva lui envoya un coup dans l'épaule avec un sourire amusé, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

\- Non mais sincèrement. Toi et Punk?! C'est impossible! Le jour et la nuit. Lui, avec ses cheveux longs, ses piercings, ses tatouages et son rock alors que toi tu es du genre a écouter Britney Spears en te dandinant avec tes copines sur vos talons aiguilles. Vous êtes beaucoup trop différents.

\- Comme toi et moi.

\- C'est pas faux, admit Dean, cessant aussitôt de rire, inspirant profondément afin de se calmer puis il la fit asseoir sur ses genoux, caressant son épaule dénudée du bout des lèvres. Je crois que c'est le truc le plus dingue que j'ai entendu jusque là venant de toi, mais pourquoi pas... Je te fais confiance.

Un soupir de soulagement échappa à Nicole qui se pencha pour l'embrasser fougueusement avant de souffler un ''merci'' contre ses lèvres avant de retourner à ses préparations. Elle ne pensait pas cela possible, mais elle avait fini par dénicher la perle rare dans tout ce désastre et en plus de ça, elle avait conscience de sa chance.

Le ciel pouvait bien s'abattre sur sa tête, elle s'en fichait tant que Jonathan restait à ses côtés.

* * *

La fête battait son plein dans le bar latino que la bande avait choisi pour passer la fin de soirée dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ce qui n'était pas compliqué vu le bonheur provoqué par les retrouvailles. Maryse ayant quitté la fédération depuis plus de deux ans afin de se consacrer sur sa vie de famille et ayant sa dose du catch pour des décennies, la retrouver avait été une véritable effusion de cris et rires hauts perchés qui avait fait regretter, l'espace de quelques secondes, à Punk de les avoir réuni.  
Heureusement, Randy était venu lui prêter main forte bien qu'avec quelques heures de retard.  
En fait, le catcheur s'était retrouvé seul pour gérer une horde de femmes au restaurant qui parvenait à faire plus de bruit que la totalité des clients présent à seulement quatre. Il était pourtant heureux de toutes les retrouver malgré les remontrances de sa petite amie guère enchantée de le savoir en si charmante compagnie. Maryse, Natalya, Nicole et Brianna n'étaient pas du tout le genre de femmes avec qui il traînait et s'entendait, mais elles étaient ses collègues et des amies fidèles qui l'avait soutenu durant son parcours.  
Le groupe s'étaient remémorés du bon vieux temps sur le ring et plaisantés des choses qu'on leur avait forcé à faire ou des faux pas de leurs confrères comme des personnages âgées, puis le sujet de la vie personnel de chacun avait été amené sur le tapis. Bien heureusement, la canadienne sulfureuse avait monopolisé le sujet avec son mariage imminent, évitant ainsi à Nikki de trop s'étendre sur sa situation même si elle souhaitait crier son amour au monde entier. Tout comme cela évitait à Punk d'aborder sa décision de quitter la WWE.

**[Haila – No Te Toca ft. Patry White]**

Les notes du morceau de reggaeton faisait trembler les tables noires chromées couvertes de bouteilles à moitié entamées et se trémousser les couples amassés au centre de la pièce ou contre les murs peint d'un rouge chaleureux qui s'accordait fort bien à l'ambiance.  
Brie se dandinait entre les deux blondes qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie, agitant ses poings serrés sous le regard amusé de sa sœur, assise sagement sur la banquette de cuir sable, ses longues jambes croisées, secouant les épaules en rythme, sirotant son Mojito en balayant la foule d'un regard suspect. La présence de Punk qui acclamait les filles à ses côtés et l'ambiance festive la rassurait grandement, mais la mise en garde de Dean concernant Randy juste avant son départ avait fait mouche. La brune savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour se creuser les méninges, mais il avait raison: Randy était le meilleur ami de John et il était au courant de tout. Son implication dans cette sale affaire n'était pas impossible.

\- Je te trouve bien tendue, tu devrais aller danser, lui conseilla Phil en se penchant sur elle, forcé de lui parler dans le creux de l'oreille pour se faire entendre tandis que Natalya et Maryse s'attrapaient par la main pour danser un semblant de salsa. Tu m'as l'air bien préoccupée en ce moment.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser seul! S'exclama la diva en posant la tête sur son épaule, s'imprégnant de la discrète odeur de son eau de cologne avant de se redresser, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se trémousser en rythme, son pied s'agitant et riant à la vue de Nattie et Maryse se faisant danser, donnant malencontreusement des coups aux autres danseurs. Oui, au travail c'est un peu compliqué en ce moment... Je comprends pourquoi tu veux partir.

\- On ne va pas gâcher la soirée en parlant de ça, ok? Lui proposa gentiment son ami en pressant sa joue râpeuse contre la sienne comme un petit chat voulant la réconforter. Il la connaissait très bien et savait qu'elle était bien plus perturbée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Randy revient de toute façon, t'inquiète pas pour moi, va t'amuser!

\- Mais tu m'avais promis! Pigna Nikki avec une moue boudeuse, parfaite imitation de la petite fille déçue. Je ne me lève que si tu viens aussi.

Le rire cristallin de Maryse carillonna à leurs oreilles alors que Nattie venait de la faire tournoyer, mais ce fut Brie qui la rattrapa de justesse, la canadienne se trémoussant seule non loin avec entrain. Punk déclina l'invitation d'un air contrit et lui désigna la piste avec un sourire compatissant et un clin d'œil lui assurant qu'il s'en remettrait.  
Nicole se redressa à l'instant où Randy refaisait surface avec toutes les commandes qu'il déposa avec grande précaution sur la table et leur indiqua la piste avant de venir à la rescousse de Natalya qui se faisait alpaguer par des jeunes hommes audacieux. Il la fit danser avec un savoir-faire étonnant, une main sur sa taille, tenant la sienne de celle libre, la faisant tournoyer, guidant ses pas avec brio, non sans une certaine proximité voulue par la chanson qui aurait mis n'importe qui mal à l'aise, sauf elle.  
La brune vida son verre d'une traite avant de s'emparer du nouveau et força Phil à le suivre sur la piste, le tirant tant bien que mal malgré ses ruades, slalomant entre les clients éméchés jusqu'à trouver un espace dégagé. Elle plaça l'une de ses mains tatouées sur sa taille en lui assurant qu'elle ne le prendrait pas mal et attrapa l'autre, imposant tout de même une distance raisonnable entre eux. Nikki imposa un rythme assez énergique, se déhanchant tout en l'invitant à parler d'un regard perçant qui le fit lever les yeux au ciel:

\- Je t'explique si tu m'expliques, la prévint-il d'un ton plein de reproches, gêné par la position de sa main.

La brune brandit la main jusque là sur son épaule en signe de promesse. Le temps qu'il se décide à se jeter à l'eau, elle prit le temps de surveiller ses ouailles pour se rendre compte que tous s'amusaient comme des petits fous, Randall faisant danser toutes les filles les unes après les autres afin de ne pas faire de jalouse, faisant rire Natalya aux éclats et le doux son du rire de sa meilleure amie la détendit quelque peu.

\- Je suis malheureux à la WWE, avoua Punk de but en blanc avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte bien que la faisant virevolter avec entrain, la laque tenant ses cheveux bruns en arrière les faisant briller sous les faisceaux lumineux. La paix fleurissante sur le visage de Nicole s'effaça aussitôt, laissant place à la peine et l'ébahissement. Malgré mes titres, mes efforts le dévouement des fans, l'administration se fait un devoir de me rabaisser et j'estime avoir assez enduré. De toute façon, j'ai fais mon temps dans le catch et la WWE, je dois laisser ma place aux autres.

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu as encore plein de choses à nous montrer, nous tes collègues, tes fans, le monde entier.

\- Non, tout le monde sait déjà que je suis le meilleur au monde, plaisanta Philip avec un sourire amusé, mais néanmoins sincère, faisant écho à son fameux slogan.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester un peu? Pour moi?

\- Je te rappelle que je suis resté pour toi la première fois... Tu ne peux plus me servir d'excuse maintenant. Je m'imagine mal dire à April ''Rassure-toi ma chérie, je reste, mais pour Nikki parce qu'elle me l'a demandé'', mima le catcheur en prenant une mine grave comme si il s'expliquait vraiment à sa petite amie, faisant glousser sa compagne qu'il guidait à merveille sur la piste, sentant ses hanches se balancer sous ses mains tatouées. Curieusement, aucun n'était gêné à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Maintenant, à ton tour!

Comme pour ponctuer ses mots, il la fit basculer en arrière avec un air séducteur exagéré, imitant un danseur enjôleur de flamenco tandis que les applaudissements de leurs compagnons retentissaient derrière eux car Maryse venait d'effectuer son fameux jeté de crinière avant de tournoyer sur elle même sensuellement, les bras en l'air comme si elle accueillait la pluie.

\- Tu vas rire – bien que se ne soit pas drôle du tout – mais c'est la même chose: j'ai l'Autorité sur le dos.

\- Je suppose que c'est lié à la rumeur qui circule dans les vestiaires comme quoi tu aurais trompé John et la lettre de menace que j'ai reçu la semaine dernière.

Nicole s'immobilisa aussitôt bien que gardant sa main fourrée dans la sienne afin de garder un soutient, estomaquée, se demandant laquelle des révélations étaient la pire. La brune se passa une main sur le visage comme pour s'éclaircir les idées, la panique refaisant surface, comme une aiguille au creux de ses entrailles.

\- Je t'ai défendu coûte que coûte, mais c'était trop tard, tout le monde te prend pour une garce maintenant.

\- Ouais je veux bien te croire, je suis ''la pouffiasse qui a osé trompé le grand Cena malgré tous ses cadeaux et ce qu'il a traversé avant'', marmonna la diva en le remerciant pour sa gentillesse d'une pression sur la main. Elle s'éventa d'une de ses mains manucurées, mais reprit ses pas chaloupées de danses afin de ne pas alerter les autres. Elle était partagée entre une colère noire et une sourde angoisse. Qui a lancé la rumeur? Et que dit cette foutue lettre?

\- C'est parti de Cena en personne, il s'est plaint à Randy sans la moindre discrétion puis ça s'est répandu comme une traînée de poudre, expliqua le catcheur jouant nerveusement avec son piercing à la lèvre inférieure, signe qu'il réfléchissait, resserrant sa prise sur sa taille en la voyant se décomposer. La lettre disait purement et simplement ''_Cesse de voir ma femme ou tu vas le regretter'_'. A partir de là, pas compliqué de faire le lien.

\- Je vais tuer cet enfoiré! Siffla Nikki en se raidissant, prête à sortir les crocs, sa respiration se faisant lourde. Je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies été mêlé à ça, mais monsieur à l'air de vouloir en faire une affaire d'état. Il est même allé chialer dans les jupes de la patronne alors que ça ne concerne personne à part nous deux! Soit dit en passant, la rumeur est vraie, mais je n'ai fait que lui renvoyé l'ascenseur.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, cet acharnement est inquiétant pour toi surtout. Moi je m'en fous puisque je pars et toute cette histoire me conforte dans mon idée! Décidément, tu as un don pour les relations infernales. Je sais pas comment tu te débrouilles à chaque fois.

La diva ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer malgré son accablement et sa gorge nouée. La musique bien que dynamique et joviale lui semblait alors dissonante, comme provenant d'un autre monde.

\- Tu aurais dû m'appeler Nikki puisque ça allait si mal et me prévenir qu'il te traitait comme ça. J'aurais pu faire quelque chose, t'aider parce que ce mec est clairement fou et tu es totalement dépassée par la situation.

\- Je sais, mais j'avais peur qu'AJ le prenne mal , déjà qu'elle ne peut pas m'encadrer, et puis j'ai ma sœur, Nattie et Randy... Même si maintenant je commence à douter. Je te jure! L'un de mes proches balance des informations, s'exclama la brune en levant les mains au ciel, exaspérée avant de se rendre compte du ridicule de la situation. C'était pire qu'un mauvais mélange entre les feux de l'amour et une série policière. J'aimerais que la roue tourne un peu.

\- Tu n'as qu'à quitter la fédération avec moi, proposa-t-il en plaisantant.

\- J'y songe.


	18. Chapitre 18

Coucou!

Je tenais à te remercier ma petite Blue pour ton commentaire qui me donne toujours le sourire et que dire... Je suis fan de ta théorie sur le Nikki Punk ** MAIS tu verras plus tard qui est derrière tout ça. Un grand merci à Fantome également :) je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise, tes compliments sont très touchants. Je me contente de peu de reviews ce n'est pas grave (même si je pense mériter un peu plus ahaha *se jette des fleurs*). Il ne faut pas me remercier en tout cas, pour moi c'est un plaisir d'écrire No Place I'd Rather Be.

Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, comme toujours =)

* * *

Le vestiaire des catcheuses étaient en pleine effervescence en cette nuit du Royal Rumble qui s'annonçait tumultueuse à bien des égards même si aucune n'était appelée à se battre lors de l'évènement. La coutume était que le main roster, ou la majorité, assiste à chaque grand show par respect pour ses confrères et au cas où, si jamais la présence de l'un d'entre eux était nécessaire pour combler un trou dans le programme.  
Les divas ne nourrissaient jamais l'espoir d'être appelées en cours de route pour se produire sur scène, surtout si elles ne faisaient pas partie des têtes d'affiche, mais pourtant, chacune avait passé sa tenue de combat. La plupart patientait dans les vestiaires en se racontant ses jours de repos, sachant pertinemment qu'elles ne verraient pas la couleur de la salle de représentation.

Cameron était encore la source du capharnaüm et de l'attention, chantant à tue-tête et trémoussant son derrière, entraînant à sa suite Summer Rae et Naomi tandis que Nikki, Brie et Natalya assistaient à ce spectacle improvisé en discutant de Maryse et son mariage à venir. Les cris enthousiastes des athlètes leur parvenaient depuis l'autre côté et l'ambiance était particulièrement enjouée.  
Jusque à ce que le nom de Randy et de Natalya chuchotés à la suite interpella la brune encore plus en état d'alerte depuis sa soirée avec Punk qui se retrouvait au milieu d'un conflit qui ne le concernait pas. Nicole tapota sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie et lui intima d'écouter la conversation de Eva Marie, Aksana, Alicia et Rosa à l'exact opposé , l'index plaqué sur ses lèvres closes pour lui indiquer de faire comme si de rien n'était.

AJ s'en détournait en plissant le nez comme si elle avait affaire à une clique de bébés venant de souiller leurs couches, préférant discuter avec Tamina de tout et de rien.

\- Attendez attendez, j'ai pas tout compris, pépia Rosa en tapotant sur la main d'Alicia afin d'attirer son attention, l'excitation et la curiosité faisant pétiller ses yeux chocolat en amande. Randy est un serial lover alors?

\- Pas que, attend! Il paraît qu'il a carrément un tableau de chasse rempli de noms de catcheuses! Murmura Alicia d'une voix enjouée qui perçait sans mal dans ce tohu bohu, retenant un petit sourire vicieux, fière de sa trouvaille et d'être celle qui la répandait bien que cela ne vienne pas véritablement d'elle, déclenchant un concert d'exclamations chez son auditoire ébahi. La dernière en date serait Natalya.

La canadienne aurait bondit sur ses pieds, prête à distribuer des gifles si les jumelles ne l'avaient pas retenu sur le banc. Le trio s'était raidi à l'entente de cette rumeur sans queue ni tête, mais ne se faisait aucune illusion sur sa source. Cela signifiait également que quelqu'un les avait vu l'autre soir à Chicago, l'unique fois où Randy et Natalya avaient été si proches. Cela éliminait également Randy de la liste des suspects car il haïssait les rumeurs par dessus tout, des rumeurs capables dep ousser la victime dans ses retranchements. Jamais il ne pourrait autant s'exposer, même pour son meilleur ami... Mais cela pouvait également signifier que cela venait d'une des personnes présentes lors de la soirée au bar.  
La blonde ne cilla même pas lorsque la plupart des jeunes femmes la dévisagèrent en gloussant, gardant la tête haute, la colère lui donnant un air hautain qui parvenait à faire taire un minimum les commères. Elle se redressa en plissant son pantalon rose criard, tout en majesté, rejeta une mèche rebelle par dessus son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas calme, Nicole dans son sillage qui venait d'avoir la même idée qu'elle, rongeant son frein. La canadienne marqua un temps d'arrêt sur le pas de la porte et le silence empreint de questions muettes et d'une curiosité malsaine fit bouillir son sang.

\- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de colporter des conneries sur la vie privée des gens? Tonna Natalya en tournant la tête vers le troupeau de gazelles puis un sourire indulgent transcenda son visage. Oh c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que vous n'aviez rien de mieux à faire, puisque vous avez des vies misérables et ne vous entraînez pas, d'où votre niveau médiocre.

Sur ce, elle ouvrit la porte d'un rude coup d'épaule, laissant passer Nikki qui se lançait à l'attaque au pas de charge. Les deux femmes quittèrent un vestiaire en prise à la stupéfaction tandis qu'AJ souriait, épatée par sa réaction.  
La brune sulfureuse traversa l'espace les séparant du vestiaire des hommes en quelques grandes enjambées et ouvrit la porte à la volée sans même se soucier de ce qu'elle découvrirait de l'autre côté. Leur entrée fut accueilli par un concert de cris d'indignation et les inévitables sifflements racoleurs.

\- _Toi_! S'écria Nicole en pointant John du doigt d'un air menaçant qui laissait difficilement croire qu'elle était là pour son bon plaisir tandis que Nattie bousculait Cesaro et ses compères afin d'atteindre Randy, étonnement calme. Tu viens avec moi et immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-c'que c'est que ce bordel? Siffla Natalya qui émergeait de la troupe d'armoires à glace, à peine décoiffée, en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, proche de Randy afin qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. J'espère pour ta virilité que ça ne vient pas de toi.

\- T'es malade ou quoi?! J'irais pas m'amuser à raconter quelque chose me mettant dans de sales draps comme ça, rétorqua le champion en levant les mains au ciel dans un geste criant l'évidence avant de lui indiquer John qui suivait Nikki avec un sourire gourmand. On sait très bien d'où ça vient. On devrait intervenir car là ça dépasse les limites.

Les confrères de la vipère ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager la petite blonde non sans un air grivois qui lui donna envie de leur faire goûter son Sharpshooter. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre!

\- J'ai peur qu'on en prenne pour notre grade si on s'immisce là-dedans... Tu crois qu'on devrait venir avec elle pour son entretien avec le boss? Chuchota la blonde qui avait forcé son interlocuteur à s'asseoir afin de faciliter leur échange, adossée au mur à ses côtés. On doit y aller. Ce dingue essaye de ternir notre relation pour je ne sais quelle raison. Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça!

La canadienne se redressa et rejoignit la porte comme un ouragan sans adresser le moindre regard aux hommes forts dévêtus, même à ses amis qui la suivait d'un regard intrigué.  
Elle plaqua son oreille contre la porte dans l'espoir d'entendre quelque chose...Ce qui se révéla être des éclats de voix la dissuadant de les rejoindre pour l'instant. Randy intima à Dean de se tenir tranquille d'un simple regard, retournant à sa préparation, agissant comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes de t'en prendre à mes amis, ça ne les concerne pas! Persifla Nikki en le dévisageant férocement, la haine faisant trembler sa lèvre inférieure, les poings sur les hanches dans une posture de matrone inquiétante. Sa colère redoubla à la vue de son petit rictus suffisant et serra le poing, s'enfonça les ongles dans la paume de la main quasiment jusqu'au sang afin de se contenir. Et la lettre à Punk?! Cette histoire ne concerne que toi et moi. Je veux bien croire que tu sois frustré de m'avoir perdu au profit d'un autre, mais il faut arrêter de t'en prendre aux autres.

\- Seulement à ceux qui se mettent entre toi et moi, répondit John avec une placidité qui lui glaça le sang, avançant la main avec l'intention de lui caresser la joue, mais elle saisit son poignet en cours de route et le repoussa avec une telle vivacité qu'elle recula de quelques pas. Je le fais pour toi, ma chérie. Je suis très déçu que tu le prennes comme ça.

\- Arrête ton délire! Y a plus de toi et moi...Et en plus t'as le culot de me traîner plus bas que terre en répandant des rumeurs sur mon sujet alors que _tu_ as commis la faute et m'a formellement interdit d'en parler. Je te signale que j'ai tenu ma parole!

\- Mais tu m'as tourné le dos, ma princesse.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ou je jure que je t'encastre dans le mure! Hurla Nicole en brandissant les deux mains ouvertes, exaspérée. Je vais finir par appeler la police, c'est du harcèlement!

\- Tu n'as aucune preuve. Ma parole ont plus de valeur que la tienne.

\- Tu me menaces en plus... Mais si tu t'amuses à ça, je vais faire pareil. On va voir si tu resplendiras autant quand j'aurais révélé la vérité sur le grand JOHN CENAAAA! S'écria Nikki en imitant une présentatrice avec son micro avant de lui tirer une révérence exagérée. Crois-moi tu vas pas faire le malin longtemps. C'est bon Natalya, tu peux sortir!

Sans même attendre son amie, elle se dirigea vers le bureau du Chef des Opérations à reculons d'abord, ne quittant pas son ancien petit ami d'un regard meurtrier. Elle se retourna alors et traversa le couloir de sa démarche chaloupée, tentant de garder le dos bien droit bien que sentant son regard lui brûler le dos comme si il s'agissait du canon d'une arme à feu. La brune eut tout de même le respect de frapper à la porte grise, mais n'attendit pas la réponse pour entrer, faisant comme chez elle.

\- Bonsoir Nicole, fit Triple H qui éloigna sa chaise de son bureau afin de se redresser, clairement agacé du dérangement, mais arborant un air serein et son sourire colgate. Son arrivée impromptue l'avait dérangé dans quelque chose d'important, mais il se faisait un devoir de bien recevoir ses employés. Je suppose que nous allons avancer le rendez-vous. Installe-toi, je vais chercher Stéphanie... Tout va bien?

\- Ça ira mieux quand nous parlerons, murmura la brune avec un sourire reconnaissant, prenant place sur le siège rouge de mauvaise facture qu'il lui désignait. Désolé d'être rentrée à l'improviste.

Le Chef des Opérations battit l'air d'une main dans un geste dégagé, prouvant que son impudence ne le gênait point puis il quitta le bureau d'un pas tranquille, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. La brune l'entendit demander à Cena de retourner vaquer à ses occupations depuis son siège et cela la fit sourire avec suffisance.  
Une poignée de minutes après, la porte s'ouvrit, mais pour libérer le passage à Natalya, à la tête du groupe formé Randy, Dean et Punk. La canadienne la ferma avec discrétion tandis que le brun s'asseyait nonchalamment sur le bord du bureau sous les gros yeux de Nikki.

\- Qu'est c'que vous faites ici tout les quatre?! S'inquiéta Nicole dans un murmure en se redressant avec précipitation, ouvrant grand les bras afin de les chasser. Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que vous vous immisciez là-dedans, je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent à vous.

\- Ils l'ont déjà fait, grogna Randy en prenant place sur le siège à sa droite, ayant passé un t-shirt gris banal afin de paraître un plus décent devant ses employeurs. Nous n'avons rien à faire là-dedans et pourtant l'homme que je pensais être mon meilleur ami n'a pas hésité à colporter des sales rumeurs sur mon compte par jalousie.

\- De toute façon, il faut que Steph' et Paul sachent ce qu'il fait vraiment. Non seulement il s'en prend à toi, à ta dignité, mais en plus il s'attaque à nous, ajouta Nattie en se positionnant derrière son amie, les mains sur ses épaules, mais Randy s'empressa de lui laisser place, ce qu'elle fit avec gratitude. Si ils ne veulent pas te croire, ils seront bien obligé de faire attention à autant de plaintes, non?

Nicole se pencha par-dessus son accoudoir afin d'étreindre la blonde, cachant son émotion par un petit rire. Une fois réinstallée convenablement, elle sentit les bras puissants de Dean s'enrouler autour de ses épaules. La brune rejeta la tête en arrière afin de l'appuyer contre son torse déjà couvert par son t-shirt noir puis elle le regarda dans cette position, se sentant immunisée par le flot de tendresse et d'amour qu'il lui communiquait.

\- Mon dieu, mais t'es gros, râla soudainement Natalya en grimaçant sous le poids de Punk qui s'était installé sur ses genoux bien que ne le dégageant pas, rompant ainsi le charme entre les deux tourtereaux. Et toi, pourquoi t'es là Phil?

Nikki tourna son regard chocolat vers son ami avec appréhension et croisa le sien qui exprimait la gratitude face à son silence.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre tout à fait charmante me disant de laisser la femme de l'auteur tranquille sans quoi je me ferais punir comme le vilain garçon que je suis, expliqua Phillip en mimant une moue boudeuse, son annonce provoquant un cri de choc de son fauteuil humain puis il reprit son sérieux, déterminé. Tellement même que Nicole comprit qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. J'ai quelque chose de personnel à dire à nos patrons préférés et je pense que ça peut régler cette histoire.

Alors que tous le fixaient, intrigués, et Nicole clairement paniquée en sachant qu'il parlait de son départ sans savoir quel était le lien avec son histoire, des pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Il fut décidé que Dean ne resteraient pas car il n'avait pas la moindre anecdote sur le sujet et sa présence ne ferait que mettre le feu aux poudres. Il quitta donc la pièce après un rapide baiser à sa dulcinée, seulement quelques minutes avant que le couple ne fassent son entrée.

\- Je ne savais pas que nous avions prévu une réunion, s'étonna Stéphanie en marquant un temps d'arrêt en contemplant tout ce petit monde entassé dans la pièce étroite. Elle secoua brièvement la tête en clignant des yeux comme si elle reprenait ses esprits puis elle prit place sur le siège de l'autre côté du bureau, la silhouette de son époux se dressant de façon inquiétante derrière. Bonsoir à tous. Faut-il que j'invite John à nous rejoindre?

\- Non ça ira, merci, répondit Nicole avec son meilleur sourire mielleux, croisant ses jambes avec élégance puis elle attendit jusqu'à ce que Paul lui indique de prendre la parole. J'ai demandé à vous rencontrer afin de discuter du problème que me pose ma relation avec John. Je suppose que vous en avez entendu parler?

Triple H fit signe que oui, le front plissé, sans bien comprendre l'importance de cette question et la présence des autres.

\- Votre chère femme vous a-t-elle aussi dit qu'elle a menacé de me virer si, je la cite, ''je ne le rendais pas heureux''?

Paul tourna son regard vers son épouse dans un silence gênant et le petit sourire amusé de cette dernière s'effaça, entrouvrant la bouche pour se défendre, mais Nikki prit les devant, prenant bien soin de relater leur entrevue dans les moindres détails. Le plissement de front du Chef des Opérations alla en s'accentuant au point de former un V avant de réagir sans même hausser la voix, ce qui le rendit encore plus effrayant:

\- Stéphanie c'est de la folie! Tu as traitée une employée comme une esclave en faveur d'un autre sans même écouter son avis et depuis quand donne-t-on des ordres pareils? Ce que tu exiges d'elle va au-delà du professionnel.

\- Je sais, mais Cena est le visage de la WWE et s'afficher ainsi, sans être au meilleur de sa forme, ce n'est pas bon pour les affaires!

\- Certes, mais ça n'empêche que tu es allée trop loin. On ne va pas virer une femme car elle ne rend pas son homme heureux, sinon ça voudrait dire qu'elle n'est là que pour ça et cela s'appelle de la prostitution, trancha son mari, fort mécontent de ses agissements dans son dos, soulageant un peu la diva. Vous êtes un couple phare, les fans sont fous de vous et il est clair qu'il va falloir faire des efforts devant la caméra. Derrière, chacun fait ce qu'il veut sans que ça empiète trop sur votre image. Nous y reviendrons dès que nous saurons pourquoi vos chers collègues sont présents.

\- Pour vous dire la vérité sur John, fit Randy en se massant l'épaule gauche, voyant Stéphanie tressaillir. Nicole a été jugée au tribunal, pourquoi pas lui?

\- Tu es en train de dire que vous avez tous quelque chose contre lui? Plaisanta Stéphanie avec son flegme habituel.

\- Il a lancé une rumeur sur Randy comme quoi il avait un tableau de chasse dont je ferais partie! S'exclama Natalya avec indignation, parvenant à se faire voir derrière CM Punk. Ceci n'est pas fondé, mais vous avez idée de l'impact que ça a? Je suis mariée! Pourtant je ne lui ai strictement rien fait. On ne peut pas garder l'image irréprochable que vous nous demander si les autres se permettent de mentir comme ça à notre sujet.

\- Tout ça pour quoi? Car il pense que Nikki est avec moi maintenant et que je l'ai trahi, ajouta le champion d'un ton lourd de reproches. Il n'a aucun scrupules à nous descendre.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de menace me demandant d'arrêter de jouer avec sa femme, admit le brun d'un air détaché avant de sortir cette dernière de la poche de son sweat-shirt gris et la mettre en évidence sur le bureau. Ça me fera moins de mal que cette rumeur.

\- Aussi inquiétant que se soit, vous n'avez pas de preuves qu'il soit la source de tout ça, fit remarquer Paul après avoir examiné la lettre qui n'était même pas manuscrite. A moins qu'il ait des raisons de le penser et de sérieux problèmes mentaux, cela pourrait venir de n'importe qui. Vous faites beaucoup de jaloux ici, tous autant que vous êtes.

\- Tout à l'heure, il m'a clairement dit qu'il s'en prenait aux gens qui s'immisçait entre lui et moi, avoua Nicole qui croisait et décroisait les jambes nerveusement bien que n'ayant jamais été aussi déterminée. Oui, je sais, là aussi, je n'ai rien pour prouver ce que j'avance, mais je vous assure... Il perd les pédales depuis que je ne suis plus avec lui.

Les deux membres de l'Autorité se consultèrent du regard, jaugeant la véracité de leurs paroles basées sur une lettre anonyme et une rumeur qui provenait de personne et tout le monde à la fois. Stéphanie avait une idée toute faite de la situation et la décision à prendre: Que cela soit vrai ou non, punir Cena serait dévastateur pour l'entreprise et en toute honnêteté, elle doutait fortement qu'il en soit à l'origine. Il était parfait après tout.

\- Nous en discuterons avec lui afin d'adopter la meilleure solution possible pour tous car cela reste du harcèlement, statua Paul après le haussement d'épaules de sa femme à présent calée dans le fond de son siège. Phillip, pourquoi une lettre de menace ne te ferait pas de mal? On sait tous qu'une rumeur est terrible si elle se propage, mais une lettre du genre n'en reste pas moins inquiétante.

\- Parce qu'elle dit vrai et que je m'en fous car je m'en vais après le Royal Rumble.

Dire que l'assemblée était stupéfaite était un euphémisme.

Tous à part leurs directeurs savaient que le premier fait était faux, quant au second, il prit tout le monde de court à l'exception de la brune qui luttait pour garder sa sérénité afin d'entrer dans son jeu.  
CM Punk tira son téléphone portable de sa poche, pianota sur les touches et le présenta à Stéphanie et Paul. Tous deux eurent l'honneur de contempler une photo des deux bruns tendrement enlacés, leurs visages baignés de bonheur. Puisque la photo avait été prise de près, il était impossible de vérifier si la diva avait déjà subi son augmentation mammaire.

En vérité, la photo datait d'avril 2012, mais il se fit un plaisir de ne pas le mentionner.

Pendant que l'Autorité la consultait avant de passer aux portraits grandeur de nature pour comparer, Nicole se tourna vers son ami pour le fixer avec un mélange de gratitude et d'ébahissement et pressa sa main l'espace de quelques instants, la caressant du pouce. Avec un clin d'œil, il se pencha sur elle pour lui offrir un baisemain, sa barbe chatouillant sa peau satinée.  
Punk avait fait cela de bon cœur: Il pouvait bien porter le chapeau car il se moquait des retombées. Il ne serait plus là pour les subir. Et puis c'était Nicole, il lui devait bien cela.

\- Ton contrat n'est même pas terminé, pourquoi veux-tu nous quitter? S'enquit Stéphanie en lui rendant son téléphone, ses yeux pétillants démontrant qu'elle savourait sa découverte et cela ne rassura pas Nikki.

\- Je ne me sens pas au meilleure de ma forme, je n'ai pas envie que mes performances en pâtissent et décevoir mes fans et puis vous savez aussi bien que moi que nous avons quelques soucis de communication et de compréhension. Je ne me sens plus à ma place à la WWE... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, même si je suis un des chouchous du public, vous avez encore John Cena pour rattraper le coup.

\- Et comptes-tu revenir? S'enquit Triple H avec placidité bien que contrit par cette annonce.

Malgré les malentendus avec ce dernier, il avait conscience de la valeur du catcheur et sa perte se ferait durement ressentir sur les recettes ainsi que l'engouement du public. En revanche, Stéphanie semblait s'en réjouir, pensant avoir démasqué le véritable homme de Nicole et pouvoir ainsi redonner le moral au favori. De ce fait, elle ne daigna même pas prendre la parole afin de l'empêcher de commettre cette erreur... Car si elle souhaitait faire ce qui était le mieux pour les affaires, son départ en était une. Et une énorme.

\- J'y réfléchirai peut-être dans quelques mois, quand je serais reposé, éluda Punk avec un sourire satisfait digne d'un banquier venant de mener rondement son affaire puis il voulut s'étirer en arrière, les mains nouées derrière la nuque, la plainte de la blonde lui rappelant qu'il était toujours installé sur ses genoux. Vous allez laisser Nikki tranquille maintenant?

\- Il n'a jamais été question de lui nuire, affirma Triple H, dardant son regard désapprobateur sur sa femme qui gardait malgré tout la tête haute, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Il faut simplement que tu sois investie dans ton personnage face aux caméras Nikki, que tu nous vendes ton amour comme si il était vraiment l'homme de ta vie... Et n'étale pas trop ta vie privée, surtout vu qu'elle implique un autre grand nom de la WWE.

\- Merci, fit la brune avec le plus de quiétude possible alors que ça seule envie était de hurler de joie, profiter de son homme et même sauter au cou de son patron. Vraiment merci, vous me sauvez la vie.

\- Et quand est-il de la sanction de John? Rétorqua Natalya qui essayait de dégager le poids sur ses jambes, en vain.

\- Nous allons le retirer des événements principaux pendant deux semaines, annonça Triple H sans même demander l'avis de Stéphanie, ses paroles faisant largement sourire Punk qui ne cachait même pas sa satisfaction, mais Nikki estima que c'était trop peu. Comme ça il aura le temps de réfléchir à ses actes.

\- Et de se reposer pour revenir au sommet, ajouta Stéphanie avec un hochement de tête entendu malgré sa déception, outrée que son mari daigne décider sans lui demander au préalable. Nous allons te rajouter des scènes avec lui pour Total Divas Nicole, histoire de renforcer votre couple si symbolique.

C'était une affirmation, pure et simple qui venait contrebalancer l'absence de Cena, pas une question. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Je pense que Nikki mérite une petite compensation pour le harcèlement dont elle a été victime, fit remarquer Randy dont la masse imposante reposait toujours contre le mur.

\- Elle pourra profiter de son chéri puisqu'il s'en va ce soir, proposa la vice-présidente avec une moue joueuse la faisant ressembler à un hyène, les épaules redressées, mais cela n'amusa qu'elle. Le regard acéré de son mari la força à changer d'attitude et elle annonça d'une voix morne: je te mettrai un match lors du prochain Raw et tu gagneras.

Ceci ne représentait rien, mais il faudrait se contenter de cela...Et surtout du fait que la plainte de Cena n'ait pas portée ses fruits.  
Nicole les remercia malgré tout, joignant les mains en prière.

\- Vous pouvez tous partir maintenant, sauf toi Phillip, précisa le Chef des Opérations qui semblait reprendre du poil de la bête, en ayant fini avec ce qu'il imaginait n'être qu'un caillou dans sa chaussure. Nous devons parler de ton départ.

\- Je n'ai rien à caché à Nikki, elle peut rester. Natalya et Randy aussi si ils le veulent.

\- Non, je n'aime pas me mêler pas des affaires professionnelles des gens, mais pour ça, il faudrait que tu me laisses me lever, le taquina Natalya en le poussant vers l'avant, mais il se redressa, la faisant soupirer de soulagement. Merci de nous avoir reçu, bonne soirée.

Le couple de l'Autorité la saluèrent chaleureusement ainsi que le champion puis l'ambiance changea dès que la porte fut refermée derrière eux.

\- Phillip, nous avions prévu de te faire m'affronter à Wrestlemania en avril pour le titre du champion poids lourd, ce n'est pas une surprise pour toi...

En revanche, ça l'était pour Nikki qui se sentait terriblement gênée. Elle n'aurait pas dû assister à cette partie de l'entretien, mais il lui fallait jouer le jeu pour se sauver. La brune était stupéfaite que son ami souhaite partir alors qu'on lui offrait une telle chance ce qui était très exactement ce qu'il demandait.

\- Mais puisque tu décides de partir, nous ne pouvons plus te faire gagner la Battle Royal de ce soir, acheva Stéphanie sans la moindre satisfaction pour une fois. Malgré les différents qui les opposaient, cela contrecarrait leurs plans qui avaient abouti après des semaines de mûres réflexions et il fallait repenser tout le chemin jusqu'à cet événement titanesque. Tu ne veux vraiment pas revenir sur ta décision?

\- Non.

\- Rien ne pourrait te faire changer d'avis? Insista Triple H d'un ton où ne perçait pas la moindre inquiétude.

\- Je sais que vous ne me ferez pas gagner le titre une nouvelle fois. Je pars et cette fois rien ne me fera revenir sur ma décision.

Le couple suprême abdiqua non sans amertume puis ils lui tendirent la main qu'il serra malgré tout chaleureusement. Une fois les politesses d'usage échangées, les deux bruns quittèrent le bureau bras dessus bras dessous, bien plus apaisés que lors de la première fois qu'ils avaient passé cette porte. Pour tout dire, que se soit Triple H, Stéphanie ou CM Punk, chacun était soulagé de mettre un terme à leur relation professionnelle houleuse. Quant à Nikki, elle était embarrassée que son ancien petit ami, et pas n'importe lequel, porte le chapeau afin de la laisser vivre sa vie telle qu'elle l'entendait, même si elle lui en serait reconnaissante à vie. De plus, elle craignait la réaction d'April. La championne n'était pas méchante, loin de là, mais elle aimait son homme très fort et avait toujours des doutes vis-à-vis des attentions de la diva sulfureuse.

Un trio composé de Dean, Randy et Natalya les attendait dans le couloir et Punk retira son bras, laissant la brune se jeter au cou du membre du Shield auquel elle raconta le sauvetage opéré par ce dernier, les libérant du joug de la harpie. Jonathan se hâta alors d'offrir une poignée de main chaleureuse au catcheur sur le départ en symbole de gratitude. Nicole e prit à sourire en les contemplant, se disant qu'ils seraient de formidables amis, même si tous deux étaient des hommes particulièrement importants de sa vie et que cela risquait de créer des frictions.

La diva alla étreindre ses deux amis, les remerciant pour leur soutient indéniable et si important. Malgré les aléas auxquels elle faisait face, ces deux-là restaient des piliers constants.

Dans le bureau, le couple connu comme l'Autorité était retourné à l'organisation pour les mois à venir, organisation complètement chamboulée par cette annonce.

\- Nikki Bella et CM Punk, c'est drôle quand même, commenta Triple H avec un petit sourire espiègle, étudiant la liste des catcheurs à potentiel qui pourrait prendre la place du catcheur straight edge. Comme quoi, les opposés s'attirent.

\- Je n'y crois pas, cette photo ne prouve rien, marmonna Stéphanie qui prenait un instant pour se prélasser sur son siège, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Non vraiment, quelque chose cloche... Tu crois qu'AJ est au courant de ce petit jeu?

\- Arrête de te mêler de leurs amourettes, ma chérie. Tu en as déjà trop fait... De toute façon on a bien mieux à faire en ce moment, comme par exemple trouver notre nouveau prétendant au titre.

Stéphanie se redressa, le dos bien droit, les bras croisés sur son opulente poitrine, le regard fixé sur la porte d'un air si résolu, la bouche tordue en un rictus de plaisir malsain que quiconque l'ayant vu en aurait tremblé de peur. La vice-présidente dégaina son téléphone portable et tapa un sms à toute allure avec un sourire mesquin, toute excitée à l'idée de relancer la partie.

A quelques mètres des réjouissances et du bureau devenu salle de réflexion, Cena tendait une liasse de billets à son vis-à-vis, absolument ravi.

* * *

Voilà les petits loups!

Je vous annonce donc que je vais écrire un OS Nikki/CM Punk qui retracera leur histoire parce que j'adore ce couple (mais pas autant que le Nean) et j'aime particulièrement creuser les vies que j'invente pour mes chouchous. J'espère donc que cela vous plaira.


	19. Chapitre 19

Hello!

Me revoici enfin sur cette fiction qui m'a énormément manqué. Je précise que ce retard est dû à mon récent déménagement, me laissant dépérir sans internet, et non pas à cause de mon OS Nikki/Punk.

Je reviens donc aux sources avec la tartine qu'est ce nouveau chapitre, toujours en espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur. Personnellement, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire donc j'ose croire que vous passerez également un bon moment à le lire.

Comme toujours, attention à la chanson!

Le prochain est déjà commencé et devrait rapidement être posté(en fin de semaine si le technicien fait bien son travail car là je le fais au travail =x).

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis =)

* * *

\- Vous avez intérêt a bien vous tenir, ordonna Nicole sur un ton empli de menaces en jetant des regards courroucés aux athlètes l'encadrant, dissuadant tout éventuel truand ou dragueur de l'aborder. Déjà qu'on a failli se faire virer du supermarché à cause de vous... Ne me faites pas honte au show, il y a un public et des caméras.

\- Promis, on ne volera pas la vedette aux petits nouveaux, lui assura Seth en levant les bras au ciel, prenant un air faussement outré, mais le regard entendu qu'il échangea avec son meilleur ami ouvrant la marche fit grogner la diva. On a le droit de s'annoncer ou pas?

\- Tout le monde va te reconnaître avec ta chevelure de toute façon, fit remarquer la brune qui frottait vigoureusement ses bras afin de se réchauffer avant d'entrouvrir la porte vitrée du bâtiment hébergeant les shows de la NXT. Dean s'empressa de la serrer contre lui afin de lui apporter la chaleur tant désirée. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de voir les petits, mais je n'en ai jamais pris le temps alors que je suis juste à côté.

\- Tu vas voir, ils sont géniaux, lui assura son petit ami en la faisant passer devant lui dans l'arène d'Orlando en Floride. Et ils vont se surpasser pour toi.

Sa remarque la fit glousser tandis qu'elle s'engouffrait à l'intérieur, enfin dans un climat plus accueillant et se dirigea vers l'entrée des spectateurs, les deux membres du Shield lui emboîtant le pas en commentant le spectacle auquel ils allaient assister.

Nicole osait enfin pointer le bout de son nez dehors en compagnie de son petit ami, sans que cela relève de l'affichage puisque leur relation n'était toujours pas connue. Il lui avait fallu tenir tête aux deux directeurs de la fédération, vivre un enfer grâce aux bons soins de son ex qui se faisait un devoir de gâcher son bonheur, et douter de ses proches avant d'en arriver là. Oui, depuis un bon mois, tout c'était apaisé et la vie avait repris son cours pour la brune. Plus de rumeurs abracadabrantes, plus de harcèlement et de sous-entendus gênants depuis le départ de CM Punk. Tout le monde se tenait tranquille depuis qu'il avait endossé le rôle de l'homme mystère à l'origine de la discorde entre le chouchou de la WWE et sa dulcinée. Chouchou qui avait d'ailleurs enfin calmé ses ardeurs et gardait ses distances. Même Stéphanie se montrait particulièrement affable, du moins pour le peu que les deux femmes se croisaient, mais lui faisait payer son impertinence en l'éloignant des rings. Pas de quoi porter plainte en somme.

**[Redbone - Come and Get Your Love]**

Elle mettait donc sa liberté à profit, osant se promener avec ses collègues devenus amis et se permettant quelques gestes tendres en public et surtout, faire tout ce qu'il lui chantait sans se méfier de son entourage. Peut-être même faisait-elle preuve de trop d'imprudence car le traître n'avait toujours pas était démasqué, mais Jonathan avait réussi à persuader sa compagne de mettre son esprit en pause quelques instants, de profiter de ce calme car c'était trop beau pour durer.

Dean, Roman et Nicole mettaient la main à la patte aux préparatifs du mariage de Seth qui était encore plus excité que Brie voyant pourtant son rêve de petite fille sur le point de se réaliser. Brianna, tout comme Seth, avait prévu de se marier à la suite de Wrestlemania, comme un point final magistrale à cette période intense pour tout catcheur et tous deux semblaient lancés dans un concours de la princesse la plus extravagante, surenchérissant sur la décoration et le menu.

Le trio se faufila au second rang, soulevant des murmures d'excitation sur leur passage malgré leur retard effarant et prit place au bout de la rangée alors même que les lumières s'éteignaient et que le générique d'NXT défilait sur l'écran géant suspendu au dessus de l'allée.  
La présence des stars du main roster passa rapidement inaperçue tant le show fut rythmé et les catcheurs au meilleur de leur forme, se surpassant pour le plus grand plaisir d'un public en délire. Tout le monde passa une excellente soirée et les trois vedettes furent sincèrement époustouflés par leur talent. Nicole ne put s'empêcher de penser que le flambeau de Cena serait reprit dignement... Et que le plus tôt serait le mieux. Pas que son travail soit à déplorer, bien au contraire, Cena était un athlète hors pair, mais disons qu'il serait plus aisé si il venait à disparaitre du paysage.  
Ils prirent donc le temps d'aller encourager chaleureusement leurs futurs remplaçants dans les coulisses et les féliciter pour leur excellent travail. Ce fut un instant amical où chacun découvrit la véritable personne derrière les muscles et les ceintures de champion, mais Nicole ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les coups d'œil intrigués de ses camarades. Cette sérénité ne semblait être qu'un mirage car il lui semblait évident qu'ils savaient des choses sur elles dont elle souhaitait ne jamais avoir vent... Ou alors c'est sa récente meilleure amie, la paranoïa, qui ressurgissait.

Ils regagnèrent ensuite la fraîcheur nocturne pour rentrer chez eux, débouchant sur le parking quasiment désert. Dean et Seth, n'avaient pu s'empêcher de faire les pitres, faisant rire la galerie et s'attirant inévitablement des œillades ardentes, et continuaient sur le parking, hurlant et riant grassement. Cette nouvelle paix les contaminait, les rendant presque insouciants et la diva ne pouvait s'empêcher de les couver d'un regard bienveillant, comme une maman avec ses enfants avant de se rendre compte qu'une jeune femme en ballerine pestait et frappait sa voiture à grand renfort d'injures.

\- Oh les gosses calmez-vous, je pense qu'il va falloir enfiler votre casquette de super-héros, indiqua Nikki en tapotant gentiment le dos de la main de son compagnon qui s'en empara aussitôt, désignant la petite brune à présent à genoux sur le goudron. Si vous l'aidez, vous aurez le droit à une glace après le dîner. Si vous le faites en moins de 5 minutes, vous en aurez deux... Parce que là on est déjà en retard.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide mademoiselle? S'enquit Dean qui la rejoignait au pas de course, haussant la voix afin qu'elle l'entende, mais cela ne réussit qu'à la faire sursauter alors qu'elle venait d'envoyer un coup de pied rageur dans une portière.

\- Oh magnifique...Et en plus de ça, je me fais secourir par les têtes d'affiches du roster. Si avec ça je ne me fais pas remarquer! Ironisa la jeune femme en levant les mains au ciel dans un geste de désespoir qui amusa les deux hommes, mais son embarras était plus fort, faisant légèrement rosir ses joues rondes. Hum... Quelque chose a lâché là-dedans, mais je ne saurais pas dire quoi. Je suis nulle en mécanique.

\- Hey mais t'es la petite nana qui interview les catcheurs, remarqua Seth avec un large sourire comme si il était très fier de sa découverte, faisant rire Nicole tant sa candeur l'attendrissait tandis qu'elle attendait, appuyée contre sa voiture garée juste derrière. Devin, c'est ça? C'est ça. Alors Devin, laisse les hommes prendre la situation en main!

La fameuse Devin les regarda ouvrir le capot et commencer à examiner les pièces avec minutie, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes, les mains plaquées sur ses lèvres glossées. Le petit bout de femme se rendit alors compte que l'une des jumelles Bella assistait au spectacle, adossée à sa voiture de marque dont le moteur tournait déjà afin d'en réchauffer l'intérieur.

Voilà qu'elle s'était ridiculisée devant elle aussi, c'était le pompon!  
Comble de l'ironie, les membres du Shield ne parvinrent pas à trouver l'origine du problème malgré toute leurs manipulations qui se voulaient expertes, mais ne parvenant qu'à les couvrir de cambouis. Nicole était littéralement écroulée de rire tandis que la jeune femme luttait pour garder son sérieux, rassurée quant à son image.

\- Vous vivez loin Devin? S'enquit Nicole qui quitta enfin son poste de vue, emmitouflée dans le manteau en fausse fourrure qu'elle avait sorti du coffre. Au pire, on vous ramène car ces messieurs ne sont pas doués. Si on les laisse faire on en a pour toute la nuit et nous avons autre chose de prévu ce soir.

\- Dans le centre-ville.

Il fut donc décidé qu'il la déposerait à son domicile avant de mettre le cap sur Tampa à toute allure avec l'idée de ne pas trop faire attendre Roman qui leur laissait sa fille afin de profiter de sa soirée en amoureux.  
La jeune femme se retrouva donc coincée sur la banquette à l'arrière à côté d'un Seth d'excellente humeur en dépit de son cuisant échec. Le catcheur aux cheveux bicolores braillait à tue-tête la chanson des Redbone en chœur avec ses amis tandis que les façades illuminés d'Orlando défilaient, devenant de simples tâches colorées derrière les vitres teintées et cette ambiance joyeuse la contamina malgré sa gêne dû à leur statut alors qu'elle n'était qu'une piètre journaliste. Même cette histoire de rumeur concernant Nicole qu'elle avait entendu au détour d'un couloir fut mise entre parenthèses. Elle souhaitait tout de même la mettre au courant, mais n'osait pas prendre la parole car elle savait pertinemment que cela casserait ce climat euphorique.

Même si elle se trouvait en bas de l'échelle et ne risquait pas de monter sur un ring de si tôt, Devin se faisait un devoir de se tenir au courant de l'état de ses collègues à la WWE afin de leur venir en aide si besoin, se faire apprécier et, qui sait, atterrir dans les petits papiers de certains.

Le nuage de rumeurs qui entourait Nikki allait en s'épaississant, mais son couple devant les caméras sauvaient les apparences. Pourtant, la jeune femme pressentait que la dernière en date serait la goutte de trop qui ferait déborder le vase. Cette dernier restait en interne pour l'instant, mais lorsque cela atteindrait les réseaux sociaux – et nul doute que se serait le cas - cela chamboulerait sa vie . Pour une fois, Devin eut de la pitié pour Nicole qui disposait de tout ce dont une femme pouvait rêver... Mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait souhaité échanger de place.

* * *

Joëlle était confortablement installée devant ''La Princesse et la Grenouille'', serrant un coussin pelucheux contre elle tandis que son regard captivé était rivé à l'écran, fredonnant ''_Au bout du rêve_'' une des fameuses chansons du dessin animé, en chœur avec l'héroïne de couleur.  
Les adultes devisaient sur le balcon avec vue sur la mer en dépit de la fraîcheur nocturne, installés autour de la table blanche en fer forgé où reposaient leurs tasses fumantes. La lumière des belvédères éclairant la route bordant la plage de sable blanc en contrebas et celle filtrant par la porte vitrée leur suffisaient amplement. La voix de Roman grésillait depuis le téléphone portable posée parmi les boissons chaudes, donnant son opinion sur la question qui taraudait ses meilleurs amis et la tante adoptive de sa fille adorée. Celle de Brie se faisait également entendre, plus fluette, rendue aiguë par le haut parleur.

Seule Natalya et Randy manquaient à cette réunion au sommet.

Sans surprise, leur paix toute relative se retrouvait chamboulée par les paroles d'une ingénue guidée par sa dignité. Vouloir être franche avec Nikki était tout à l'honneur de la petite Devin, mais autant dire que leur relation démarrait sur une mauvaise piste même si la pauvre n'était qu'un réceptacle de cet énième ragot. La jeune femme avait souhaité lui révéler l'existence de ce nouveau scandale durant tout le trajet, mais la présence des deux colosses l'en avait dissuadée alors qu'ils étaient les seules personnes à qui elle pouvait tout dévoiler sans crainte.  
L'ironie du sort était que la seule et unique vérité, soit son couple avec Dean, était le seul fait concernant sa vie privée qui n'étoffait pas les messes-basses de leurs collègues.

Devin avait donc monté une histoire de toutes pièces afin de retrouver Nikki en tête-à-tête, prétextant une rupture toute fraîche qui l'avait grandement fragilisée et nouait son ventre à la simple idée de se retrouver seule dans son appartement. La diva, naïve en dépit des leçons tirées de sa propre expérience, l'avait accompagnée jusque sur son palier pour découvrir que ceci n'était qu'une ruse visant à l'isoler.  
Sincèrement, cela valu le détour car cette nouvelle péripétie circulant dans les vestiaires ne manqua pas de la prendre au dépourvu: sa relation intime avec CM Punk – qui était à présent périmée, mais remise au goût du jour afin de servir de prétexte – faisait vibrer tout le personnel de la WWE. Les réseaux sociaux ne s'étaient pas encore emparés de cette croustillante information, mais Nicole trouvait cela encore plus effrayant que cela ne circule qu'en interne car cela prouvait que la personne à l'origine de ces racontars savait comment gérer son affaire. Si cela venait d'un fan, l'information serait déjà étalée sur twitter, facebook et autres ou l'aurait directement contacter afin de la faire chanter. On en revenait donc à la déduction logique que le mouchard, le traître ou peu importe le nom que l'on donne aux salops dans les séries policières, était un employé de la fédération qui jouait avec prudence.

\- Nikki, je suis navré de devoir te dire ça, mais ces rumeurs ne peuvent pas venir n'importe qui, pointa le samoan depuis son véhicule, sa voix de basse grésillant dans l'air frais, son épouse grognant de frustration à ses côtés. De toute façon tu dois t'en douter, mais toutes les informations balancées sur ton compte n'ont été divulguées qu'à un cercle restreint à chaque fois et ce ne sont que des choses dont seules certaines personnes ont connaissance.

\- Ça fait une centaine de fois que je te l'explique chérie, mais tu ne veux pas me croire, lui rappela Dean dont les coudes reposaient sur la table, les doigts repliés contre le front tandis qu'il contemplait la moue déconfite de sa compagne avec un pincement au cœur, peiné de la voir ainsi. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence... Un de tes proches se fout de ta gueule et se fait un malin plaisir de lâcher ces bombes.

\- C'est forcément quelqu'un qui te connaît bien et qui sait quel impact vont avoir ces révélations, marmonna Seth qui se massait la tempe comme pour faciliter le fonctionnement de ses cellules grises, le regard perdu dans l'océan apaisé s'étendant à quelques mètres de là. Soit cette personne te veut du mal, purement et simplement, soit elle essaye de faire passer un message à toi ou nos chers camarades.

\- Ah parce que bazarder ta vie privée c'est pas faire passer un message hyper négatif du style « crève salope »? persiffla Nicole avec une grimace dédaigneuse bien que d'un ton las, les mains resserrées autour de sa tasse de chocolat chaud. La brune commençait à perdre patience face à tant d'acharnement quel estimait ne pas mériter. Franchement j'en sais rien moi! Il y a des jalouses, d'autres qui me détestent tout simplement, mais pas dans mon entourage. Ce n'est pas possible...

\- Oh Nikki, tu exagères. Tout le monde n'est pas jaloux de toi, pointa sa jumelle non sans une once moquerie, faisant sourire gentillement Seth contre le dos de sa main tandis que les grésillements provenant des marmonnements de la fiancée de Roman servait de fond sonore à leur instant de réflexion. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on est vraiment beaucoup à la WWE et tu sais très bien que les oreilles ont des murs, ça pourrait être n'importe qui.

\- Pas pour Phil, rétorqua la diva en levant les yeux au ciel en une prière muette qu'elle devinait déjà sans réponse. Heureusement, le bras de Dean autour de ses épaules lui apportait tout le réconfort nécessaire afin de faire face à l'adversité. Personne ne sait à part nous ici présents, AJ et ceux de l'entretien avec les patrons, mais j'imagine mal la vice-présidente répandre des ragots sur ses employés.

\- En même temps, il aurait pu s'abstenir. Ça aurait évité cette nouvelle crise, marmonna la voix soudainement maussade de Brianna, à moitié couverte par le bruit de la vaisselle s'entrechoquant en arrière-plan.

\- Certes, mais il m'a sauvé la mise, rétorqua Dean avec une candeur qui surprit agréablement sa compagne qui vint blottir la tête dans le creux formé par son épaule et sa nuque. Je t'avais prévenu, il faut te méfier. T'oublies que Randy est avant tout l'ami de ce malade.

\- Et tu sais ce qu'on dit... « les potes avant les putes », souffla Seth avec désinvolture, mais plongeant l'assemblée dans la perplexité, Nicole lui envoyant un coup de pied taquin sous la table. Pas que tu sois une pute, bien sûr. Tu es une femme tout à fait respectable.

\- Il a raison, il faut que tu creuses de ce côté là, indiqua Roman d'un ton déjà lointain. Je dois vous laisser, on arrive au restaurant. Ne vous prenez pas trop la tête et occupez vous bien de ma princesse qui, je suis sûre, n'est pas surveillée... sinon ça va être moi votre problème. Bonne soirée!

\- Je vais y aller aussi, Bryan s'impatiente, prévint Brie avec déception, attristée d'abandonner ce captivant débat sans en connaître le fin mot. Nicole, t'as intérêt à me tenir au courant de vos dernières hypothèses et des tactiques que tu vas user pour contrer ça. Je vous aime, à bientôôôt!

\- On est pas en guerre, marmonna Nikki, mais sa sœur avait déjà raccroché, livrant le trio à eux-même pour clore cette question épineuse. Je refuse de croire qu'un de mes meilleurs amis soit impliqué là-dedans, c'est trop horrible, mais...

\- Mais ça ne peut être que ça puisque personne ne sait pour Punk, rappela Seth avec une moue peinée, comprenant sans mal le désarroi de sa précieuse amie. Il faut que tu les confrontes... Et penses à fouiller du côté de la patronne et même son mari. J'ai un peu du mal à croire à son soit-disant laxisme devant une affaire peut être bénigne, mais qui peut miner le moral d'un de ces éléments et disperser les autres.

Une trahison d'une telle envergure était déjà en terrible soi, mais commise par un proche, elle en devenait dévastatrice alors elle préféra miser sur la culpabilité de leurs employeurs.

Dean contempla longuement sa petite amie tandis qu'elle s'abîmait dans les méandres de ses pensées, devinant sans mal quelle tentait de trouver une explication rationnelle à cela sans impliquer ses piliers. La voir si mal en point lui déchirait le cœur et il souhaitait vraiment l'aider à alléger sa peine, lui rendre son sourire mutin, chasser ces sordides histoires qui planait comme un ciel orageux sur sa vie.  
C'était sa femme et la savoir malheureuse le rendait malheureux. Sa seule possibilité était de démasquer le coupable, mais cela signifiait lui briser un peu plus le cœur car il n'émettait aucun doute sur la responsabilité de l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

\- Et AJ? S'exclama soudainement Nicole en se redressant sur sa chaise en fer, levant ses mains jointes contre sa poitrine en un geste d'exaltation, les yeux pétillants, l'espoir ravivé à cette idée. Oui, pourquoi pas elle? Après tout, c'est la copine de Punk et elle a toujours notre relation en travers de la gorge. Je sais qu'elle n'a aucune confiance en moi à cause de ça et en plus c'est une copine de John. Répandre ces rumeurs sur moi lui permettrait de me discréditer dans l'espoir de me voir partir, ou au moins de me pourrir, mais aussi d'aider Cena à se venger. Enfin l'un ou l'autre... Ou les deux.

\- C'est vraiment poussé, mais ça se tient, admit le catcheur aux cheveux bicolores qui s'affalait contre le dossier de sa chaise comme exténué par cette discussion, les mains croisées derrière la nuque. Ça ferait d'une pierre deux coups, mais il faudrait qu'elle soit sacrément vicieuse pour en arriver là par pure jalousie.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas... Mais il ne faut pas exclure toutes ta clique de copine aux oreilles qui traînent, ou Punk voulant te récupérer, Randy qui joue avec tes sentiments et même Natalya à qui tu es toujours collée, ajouta Dean dans un murmure, le nez plissé dans l'espoir que cette remarque passerait inaperçu tant elle était osée. On peut même englober Brie si on veut aller au bout de cette idée.

\- _Non_. Non, pas Natalya et encore moins ma sœur. C'est hors de question, trancha la diva avec amertume en tapant du plat de la main sur la table. Elle avala une longue gorgée de son chocolat chaud comme pour s'aider à reprendre contenance car leur implication restait plausible et la reposa brutalement. Certes, je joue de malchance mais pas _elles_. Ça irait beaucoup trop loin. Si on va jusque là, je peux même vous suspecter tous les trois! Par jalousie ou simple envie de me faire souffrir.

\- Tu crois que je m'amuserai à te salir et à t'avoir en tant que demoiselle d'honneur à mon mariage à la fois? S'enquit Seth avec un sourire entendu, hochant la tête de dépit, mais il devait admettre qu'elle avait tous les droits de les mettre dans le même panier.

\- Nikki, chérie, tu sais très bien que je ne te ferais jamais le moindre mal. On va en rester là pour ce soir sinon tu ne parviendras pas à trouver le sommeil et moi aussi par la même occasion, coupa Dean en se redressant avec souplesse après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front, faisant crisser le fer contre le béton. Je crève de faim et on a une gamine à surveiller.

Nicole l'embrassa longuement afin de lui prouver sa reconnaissance et son amour, les deux mains plaquées contre ses joues rondes et légèrement piquantes puis elle regagna la chaleur et le confort de son appartement sans les attendre, songeuse.

Les deux compères la suivirent d'un regard inquiet, sachant pertinemment que l'identité du traître se distinguait, mais dont les contours étaient déjà bien dessinés, appartenant sans hésitation à un de ses amis fidèles. Même si la pauvre se refusait de l'admettre, c'était la seule option qui tenait la route, mis à part des collègues particulièrement mal attentionnés, et le découvrir l'anéantirait.  
Restait à savoir qui de la petite amie jalouse de son ex au courant de tout, la vice-présidente sadique et envieuse ou son époux cachant son jeu, l'amie hypocrite, le confident qui avait changé de camp en pleine bataille, l'ancien amant possessif, la douce meilleure amie, les nouveaux, mais ô combien précieux amis, le compagnon qui ne faisait que jouer avec ses sentiments ou encore la sœur jumelle, était le véritable fauteur de trouble.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le balcon, ils prirent bien soin de refermer la baie vitrée avec précaution, leur rempart contre le froid bien plus mordant qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer pour la côte. Dean marqua un temps d'arrêt, subjugué à la vue de sa compagne qui discutait avec Joëlle tandis qu'elle remuait le contenu de la casserole avec distraction, totalement aspirée par sa conversation ponctuée de gloussements. Le catcheur connu comme le dégénéré de la fédération se retrouvait pantois à chaque fois qu'il la contemplait et remarquait que, en présence de la fille de Roman, toutes traces d'inquiétude s'estompaient son visage.

\- Deaaaaan! S'écria la fille de son meilleur ami qui l'accueillait en brandissant ses petits bras au ciel. Jonathan se pencha pour la porter, mimant la difficulté en grognant, ce qui la fit glousser tandis que la diva les dévisageait avec tendresse, émue par ce portrait. Tu sais ce que m'a dit Tatie Nikki ? Hey Seth, viens voir!

\- Dis nous tout, l'incita Seth en rejoignant le trio aux fourneaux, lui adressant un clin d'œil amusé.

\- J'ai envie d'ouvrir un restaurant quand je serais plus grande pac'que j'ai trop aimé dans ''La Princesse et la Grenouille'' et que j'aime bien manger alors Nikki elle m'a dit qu'elle m'apprendrait à cuisiner pour que je sois la meilleure, pépia la petite fille en tapant vivement dans ses mains, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que Dean retenait un rire frénétique devant son discours passionné. Seth marqua son ébahissement par un vif hochement de tête. Et puis comme ça je pourrais tous vous faire des cadeaux en nourriture et m'occuper de vous quand vous serez vieux. Et je cuisinerai tellement bien grâce à elle qu'il y aura plein de garçons amoureux de moi.

\- Je vois que tatie t'as déjà bien préparée à la vie, marmonna Dean sur un ton faussement réprobateur en coulant un regard amusé à la brune qui se couvrait les yeux à l'aide d'une main, partagée entre l'hilarité et l'attendrissement. Tu sais, si tu aimes bien manger, ça va être problématique pour ton restaurant.

\- J'aurais plein de cuisiniers pour faire plein de plats tout le temps! rétorqua Joëlle avec un enthousiasme sincère, son esprit de petite fille montant déjà des plans farfelus pour atteindre son nouveau rêve. Vous serez les premiers à goûters mes plats!

\- On est honorés, mais tu sais, on sera déjà vieux quand tu seras en âge de nous faire à manger bichette, la taquina Seth qui finissait de mettre le couvert pour le dîner, se fondant sans peine dans ce cadre familial auquel il n'appartenait pourtant pas. Je suis sûr que tes parents vont adorer ton idée!

\- Ça va les rassurer que tu ne marches pas dans les traces de ton père... Bon, en attendant de te mettre à la cuisine, va te laver les mains et on passe à table! Lui ordonna gentiment Nikki en la prenant des bras de son petit ami pour la poser au sol. Elle la regarda disparaître dans le couloir desservant la salle de bain où se trouvait le petit escabeau à sa disposition. Heureusement que vous êtes là, sinon j'aurais déjà fait un génocide. J'aurai éviscéré tout le monde et aurai fait un collier avec leurs intestins... Quoique non, c'est laid!

La sérénité avec laquelle elle prononça ces dernières paroles donna des frissons aux membres du Shield, se rendant compte que cela devait être excessivement dur à supporter, mais l'ambiance chaleureuse reprit rapidement le pas sur l'ombre de ses soucis.

* * *

Retrouver la chaleur et le confort du lit devenu sien était un véritable régal pour Dean après une rude journée passée à s'entraîner pour garder sa condition physique en prévision d'Elimination Chamber. Enfin... c'était son lit lorsqu'il avait l'opportunité de se poser plus d'une soirée, c'est-à-dire tous les 36 du mois. Il fut pourtant le dernier à se coucher, vérifiant que toutes les portes et fenêtres étaient fermées à double tour, restant sur ses gardes suite à toutes ces péripéties et le comportement hasardeux de Cena.  
Lorsqu'il regagna la chambre, Nicole l'attendait pelotonnée sous les draps, le duvet pelucheux remonté jusqu'au menton, papillonnant des paupières, l'épuisement s'abattant sur elle comme une chape de plomb comme si elle avait passé sa journée entière à courir après sa fille. Malgré son état de nervosité excessive qui était la réelle, elle restait bien éveillée car un autre doute la perturbait, mais pour une fois, celle-ci concernait son petit ami.

La diva savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas impliqué dans ces rumeurs sordides, jamais il n'aurait osé, elle voyait le respect dans le moindre de ses gestes, la passion dans ses paroles murmurées à son oreille dans le secret de la nuit, mais jamais il ne lui avait dit ces deux mots symboliques. Malgré tout cela, jamais il ne lui avait dit ''_je t'aime_'' et cela l'attristait.  
Elle avait traversé trop d'épreuves dans sa vie privée pour se formaliser d'un tel silence. Cela n'était pas normal, mais le connaissant, sa réserve sur ses sentiments provenait seulement de son passé...Du moins l'espérait-t-elle.

\- Dis moi Jonathan...Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix fluette sans préambules alors qu'il la rejoignait sous les draps, se mâchouillant l'intérieur de la joue tant la réponse l'inquiétait tout autant que sa réaction.

Les sentiments n'étaient vraiment pas le sujet de prédilection des hommes et ce surtout pas au beau milieu de la nuit.

Dean qui avait enfoui le nez dans l'oreiller rembourré de plumes d'oie et déjà abaissé les paupières, prêt à enfin s'abandonner dans les bras de Morphée dont l'étreinte lui faisait cruellement défaut, fut brusquement tiré de son agréable torpeur.  
Il ne daigna pas ouvrir les yeux, pensant que cela n'était que les réflexions tardives d'une femme en prise à une vive passion et à des doutes la rongeant un peu plus chaque à jour, mais le silence pesant qui s'ensuivit démentait sa première idée et anéantissait tout espoir d'enfin faire une nuit complète.  
Jonathan savait pertinemment que sa réticence à exprimer ses sentiments poserait un problème de taille dans leur relation, mais il pensait que sa dulcinée aurait assez de patience et se montrerait compréhensive assez longtemps avant de bousculer sa sérénité. Et maintenant, l'expérience qui lui avait appris à encaisser sans parler, la souffrance qui l'avait persuadé qu'être aimé lui était interdit et qu'il valait mieux garder ses réflexions pour soi car cela ne lui attirerait que des ennuis, la blessaient.

\- Nikki, tu le sais très bien, marmonna Jonathan en se redressant sous les draps, étouffant un bâillement, maladroit rien que d'évoquer le sujet, se sentant comme un enfant confronté à une situation d'adulte qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer.

Le regard chocolat empreint d'affliction qui s'ancra au sien le fit déglutir et le laissa coi.

\- Je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer sur ça, ce n'est pas un secret pour toi, mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne dis rien que je ne ressens rien, explicita le jeune homme qui se massa les paupières avant de passer un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules. Lui qui était si exubérant au quotidien, se retrouvait incapable de se défendre. Nikki, si je n'avais pas un minimum de sentiments pour toi, j'm'emmerderai pas à rester à tes côtés alors que je risque mon poste et ma réputation. N'importe quel homme aurait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou devant un tel bordel.

\- Je sais, je sais... Mais ce sont des mots qu'une femme à besoin d'entendre, surtout après avoir traversé de telles épreuves, avoir été trahie.

\- Peut-être que tu n'entends pas tes fameux mots, mais au moins, je suis présent, même malgré les shows à travers tout le pays et j'estime te traiter convenablement, avec tout l'amour que tu mérites.

Un soupir profond, résigné, comme si elle se décidait à laisser s'envoler un fardeau futile qui lui avait longtemps pesé, raisonnée par les mots simples, mais censés de son compagnon. De plus, elle avait bien trop tendance à oublier les démons avec lesquels luttaient Dean car il ne les mentionnaient jamais et qu'elle restait obnubilée par l'identité de la personne qui vendait ses petits secrets.  
C'était son homme, elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde et ne prêtait pourtant même pas attention à ses propres combats, se contentant de se plaindre de ne pas recevoir assez car obséder par les siens.

\- Pardon... Je ne parle que de moi sans arrêt, cette histoire me rend dingue, complètement parano et égocentrique! Souffla Nicole en roulant des yeux avec extravagance, glissant sa main le long de la sienne sans pour autant oser pleinement la saisir, tâtant le terrain afin de faire oublier son égoïsme, venant déposer sa tête sur son épaule, sa chevelure balayant les muscles de ses bras. On va faire les choses à ton rythme, ça doit être difficile pour toi mon pauvre bébé.

\- Je le vis bien maintenant, t'en fais pas, la rassura Dean en mêlant ses doigts aux siens, le premier surpris par la véracité de ce fait. Sa relation inattendue avec Nikki l'avait véritablement aidé à accepter son passé, transformant le fardeau en simple ombre sur le tableau de sa vie maintenant idéale. Exception faite de l'acharnement dont sa moitié faisait l'objet. Arrête de stresser pour moi ou nous. Si y a bien une chose dont tu peux être certaine, c'est que je serais toujours avec toi parce que tu le vaux bien et que j'en ai envie. _Ça_, je pense que ça veut tout dire... Enfin presque. Et je te signale que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour être égocentrique.

\- Je ne te permets pas et puis ça fait partie de mon charme.

\- C'est vrai... Désolé de ne pas être le prince charmant que tu attends.

\- Ça fait partie de ton charme, murmura la diva en l'embrassant tendrement, se sentant si stupide qu'elle se recoucha en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. C'était bien l'une des rares fois où la pétillante diva se retrouvait avec le bec cloué. Je me sens mieux, on peut dormir maintenant. Repose-toi bien car demain t'as une grosse journée et je serais pas là pour ranger tes affaires, laver ton linge, te faire à manger ou des câlins pour te ménager.

Jonathan haussa les épaules avec une moue désinvolte avant de se rallonger confortablement dans le lit, se blottissant contre son corps chaud, trop heureux que cela rentre si vite dans l'ordre, mais surtout de la voir rassurée. C'était au moins une chose qui se déroulait sans accroc dans sa vie privée et il s'en félicita malgré le chemin qu'il lui restait à parcourir tandis que le sommeil les gagnaient enfin.

* * *

La salle du buffet était étonnement calme en cette nuit de février à Minneapolis, ville d'accueil d'Elimination Chamber, car la plupart des athlètes étaient rassemblés dans les vestiaires,éparpillés dans les couloirs afin de s'échauffer ou parfaire leurs prises et enchaînements ou déjà en train de faire le show.  
Seuls s'y trouvaient Daniel Bryan, le nouveau favori en l'absence de Punk même si il avait toujours été particulièrement apprécié, Brie qui suivait distraitement le match à l'écran, Nikki qui passait ses nerfs sur une part de tarte au citron meringuée industrielle en envoyant des sms rageurs à Punk, et Devin qui était l'invitée d'honneur de cette dernière. Malgré leur rencontre typique, voir de nouvelles têtes faisait du bien à la diva, la jeune femme était tout à fait charmante et puis cela lui permettait de glaner des renseignements.

\- Nicole calme-toi, tu ne rentreras plus dans ton costume si tu avales tout le buffet, la taquina Brianna en lui tirant l'assiette en plastique, en profitant pour lui en piquer une bouchée. Je t'ai déjà dit que la nourriture ne règlerai pas tes soucis. C'est pas un bout de tarte ou un paquet entier de cacahuètes qui va te donner la réponse. Et à qui t'écris comme ça?!

\- Punk, marmonna la brune en récupérant son plat adoré, maussade à souhait.

\- Mais alors c'est vrai? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Devin avec ébahissement, un sourcil arqué avant de plaquer une main devant sa bouche. Pardon. J'suis trop curieuse, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

\- Non, ce n'est plus vrai, rétorqua Nicole qui lui adressa un sourire engageant bien qu'un peu forcé afin de la détendre. J'ai vraiment besoin de manger... Ils sont en train de me regarder comme si j'étais la pétasse du quartier.

\- Tu n'as qu'à changer ton apparence alors, gloussa Brianna avant de s'excuser aussitôt, couvrant sa main de la sienne dans un geste de réconfort.

\- Y a un truc que j'comprends pas... Pourquoi t'as toujours pas commencé à chercher qui c'était et demander l'aide pour ça? S'enquit Daniel qui abandonnait son taboulé, les sourcils froncés, paumes tendues vers le ciel, Devin appuyant ses paroles d'un vif hochement de tête. La réponse ne va pas venir toute seule à toi, faut que tu te bouges au lieu de te morfondre à imaginer qui ça pourrait être. Profite de l'ambiance de ce soir pour demander à Natalya, Randy et même à John tiens. Pourquoi tu lui demandes pas directement?

\- T'es dingue ou quoi?! Si c'est pour qu'il me menace encore une fois, sûrement pas. Puis vu son petit jeu, je le vois mal me livrer toutes les infos si facilement... Par contre, tu as raison: je devrais demander aux autres. Histoire de vous prouver que j'ai raison et qu'ils y sont pour rien.

\- Et puis tu auras l'esprit plus tranquille comme ça, souffla Devin de sa voix fluette, quelque peu gênée de se retrouver mêler à cette affaire, jouant nerveusement avec ses longues boucles sous le regard intrigué de Brie. Elle ajouta sur le ton de la confidence, se penchant vers sa nouvelle amie: John et Randy sont là. Tu devrais en profiter.

\- Ouais, si ils mentent et tentent de se protéger tu t'en rendras comptes immédiatement, expliqua Brianna qui leur jetait un rapide coup d'œil par dessus son épaule tandis que les deux hommes les saluaient d'un vif signe de main, Radny prêt à les rejoindre. Fonce!

A l'instant même où elle quittait enfin son siège et sa tarte devenue défouloir, la silhouette svelte d'AJ se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte du couloir, son regard d'habitude pétillant braqué sur elle.  
Nicole toussota comme pour s'éclaircir les idées et se préparer au pire, arborant son meilleur sourire hypocrite alors que la championne la rejoignait de sa démarche sautillante, les mains nouées dans le dos. Un sourire mutin étirait ses fines lèvres, mais son regard était glacial et n'inspirait rien de bon.  
En dépit de sa petite taille, Nikki ne put s'empêcher de redouter la discussion à venir bien qu'elle n'ait rien à se reprocher.

\- Pas devant tout le monde, souffla Nicole de but en blanc dans l'oreille de la championne, s'emparant délicatement de son poignet afin de la traîner dans le couloir, envoyant un baiser du bout des lèvres à ses amis. Une fois qu'elle estima être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, elle reprit: Bonsoir April.

\- Bonsoir Nikki, tu es ravissante, entama AJ en penchant la tête sur le côté avec un petit sourire en coin espiègle dans une attitude enfantine agaçante pour beaucoup, mais qui cachait bien son jeu. Son sourire s'effaça alors et son ton devint sévère, presque cassant. Puisque tu as pris la peine de nous camoufler, je vais être franche et directe: je ne te fais pas confiance.

Il ne manquait plus que ça: la méfiance d'une collègue!

\- Je sais que ton histoire avec Phillip c'est du passé, mais je sais aussi que vous restez toujours très proche même si tu lui as brisé le cœur... Et pourtant il a quand même endossé le mauvais rôle pour toi! Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions. Je vois clair dans ton cinéma et ne suis pas un homme pour me laisser avoir par ton décolleté pigeonnant et ta couche de maquillage. Laisse mon homme tranquille.

\- Wow wow wow April, arrête tout de suite! S'exclama Nikki avec indignation, battant l'air de ses mains en signe de rejet. Elle n'était pas en état de gérer une femme jalouse hystérique. Je ne me fais aucune illusion et je ne veux pas le récupérer.

\- Je ne te crois pas,siffla la championne qui la toisait avec défiance, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Mais pourquoi?! Je n'ai rien fait qui aille dans ce sens! Je comprends que tu te méfies vu notre histoire et le fait qu'on reste excellents amis, mais je te promets que je ne veux pas lui remettre le grappin dessus... Et lui non plus.

\- Pourtant tu me sembles être un électron libre maintenant.

\- … Pardon?

\- Eh oui! On sait très bien toutes les deux que cette rumeur sur toi et Phil est fausse puis j'ai cru comprendre qu'entre toi et Cena il y avait de l'huile sur le feu? Sans parler de ton rapprochement avec Randy et tous les membres du Shield. Ça en fait du monde dans ta cour.

Nicole passa de la stupéfaction à la résignation, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser berner et écraser par ses piques qui glissaient sur elle. Elle dû se faire violence afin de ne pas la gifler par pur respect pour Phillip, mais sa main la démangeait furieusement.  
Il aurait fallu lui dire la vérité pour lui rabattre le caquet, et peut être le savait elle déjà grâce à son cher et tendre et sa langue bien pendue, mais le lieu était bien trop exposé pour lui expliquer pourquoi Phil ne représentait plus aucun intérêt amoureux à ses yeux à présent.

\- April, s'il te plait ne me rend pas la vie plus difficile...Tu n'as aucune raison de te faire du soucis et te méfier de moi, assura Nikki d'un ton mielleux, peut être un peu trop, en posant une main sur son épaule couverte par son t-shirt gris de coton. La championne fit mine de grimacer à son contact, mais elle laissa pourtant sa main en place. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me disputer avec toi, même si c'est difficile avec les douceurs que tu me craches au visage. Je ne dis pas que j'aimerai qu'on soient amies, mais au moins que cela se passe bien entre nous.

\- Hmmm c'est vrai que tu as des problèmes bien pires ces derniers temps..., souffla April en la jaugeant du regard avec perplexité, secouant la tête de façon à ce que sa longue chevelure danse dans son dos, la scannant de la tête aux pieds avant d'accrocher son regard chocolat. Je suppose que je peux faire cet effort et découvrir ce que Phillip a bien pu te trouver.

\- Merci April, s'écria quasiment Nicole avec un soulagement évident, agitant ses mains nouées devant elle. Tu ne vas pas le regretter... D'ailleurs, je te propose une petite soirée afin que tu vois de tes propres yeux que je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention!

\- Je déteste _tes_ soirées. Je hais la foule, les gens dégénérés et je hais danser par dessus tout!

\- Tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser! Pépia Nicole avec un clin d'œil malicieux sans prendre en compte ses plaintes. Je suis ravie qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble.

\- April, tu viens? L'interpella Tamina à l'opposé du couloir, prête à monter sur le ring. On doit revoir deux, trois trucs avant d'y aller.

Nicole la salua d'un geste élégant de la main avec une moue enjouée après lui avoir souhaité bonne chance puis elle dégaina son téléphone portable jamais très loin à peine le petit bout de femme eut disparu de son champ de vision.  
Son interlocuteur décrocha au bout de deux sonneries à peine.

\- Prépare toi mon chat, on va sortir faire la fête! S'exclama vivement la diva avec un sourire qui trahissait son excitation, se dirigeant vers la salle de visionnage d'un pas leste. On fait ça à Chicago, AJ se sentira plus rassurée si c'est proche de chez toi.

\- Bonsoir Nikki. Moi aussi je vais bien, je te remercie, ironisa Punk bien qu'avec douceur, confortablement installé devant la retransmission live du show sur son canapé. Comment tu as réussi à la persuader de sortir faire la fête... Et avec toi surtout?

\- Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix et à toi non plus, précisa la diva qui regardait avec intérêt le match se déroulant à l'écran car mettant en scène The Shield contre la famille Wyatt, toujours autant époustouflée par leur talent sur le ring. Oui excuse-moi, comment tu v... Attends Phil.

La diva le laissa patienter, tenant le combiné contre son oreille, tandis qu'elle contemplait Natalya, parée de sa tenue rose comme si elle était prête à bondir sur l'allée pour en découdre, sautillant, criant des exhortations enthousiastes et frappant vivement dans ses mains alors qu'elle suivait le match avec une passion qui faisait pétiller ses yeux.  
Encourager ses amis était un acte des plus courants, mais les fossettes au creux de ses ses joues rondes et la flamme allumant son regard démontraient qu'elle était motivée par autre chose qu'une simple amitié.

\- Je te rappelle sans faute mon chat, marmonna Nicole d'une voix absente, manquant de balbutier puis elle raccrocha et rangea son téléphone sans même prêter attention à ses gestes, le regard rivé à la blonde qui illuminait la pièce, sa voix rauque emplissant la pièce.

Nikki ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait chez sa meilleure amie, une passion presque aussi intense que la sienne lorsqu'elle soutenait son Jonathan. Oh, bien sûr, cela ne prouvait en rien qu'elle était l'auteur de ces actes odieux, mais cela fournissait un motif.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, John fit son entrée dans la pièce, salua chaleureusement ses camarades avant de rejoindre Natalya qui l'accueillit avec un large sourire avant de retourner à son occupation ô combien captivante tandis qu'il s'installait à ses côtés.


	20. Chapitre 20

Bonsoir bonsoiiir!

Voici la première partie du nouveau chapitre, un peu plus détendu et frivole que les précédents et donc plus court.  
Je devais prendre mon billet pour le live show à Paris en novembre hier, mais n'ayant pas pu à cause des frais de mon emménagement, j'ai eu une folle envie d'écrire sur mes chéris pour compenser, d'où la rapidité de publication. Voilà, c'était la superbe vie de Bibi!

Un grand merci ma Blue d'amour et Fantome pour vos adorables reviews qui me motivent =)

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour sur ses écrits!

* * *

Dean détestait voir les gens chers à son cœur souffrir. Autant dire que c'était donc une sensation fort peu éprouvée jusque là puisque le catcheur s'était toujours débrouillé pour ne s'attacher à personne par peur de se prendre un revers des plus pénibles. Il avait bien appris sa leçon durant sa jeunesse. Avoir une mère désœuvrée, un père absent – pour ne pas dire inexistant – et avoir vécu à la dure dans des foyers minables, sans parler de la peine de cœur qui avait annihilé ses espoirs de jeunesse, l'avait endurci, mais ça n'avait jamais été assez jusqu'à présent.

Réconforter Nikki et finalement s'investir dans une relation sincère à long-terme c'était s'exposer à de terribles risques. C'était la seconde fois, mais cela valait le coup. Il le devinait sans mal aux palpitations gênantes qui agitaient son cœur en sa présence, ou le manque le rongeant lorsqu'ils étaient séparés par les exigences professionnelles. En dépit de tous ses efforts pour endiguer ses sentiments afin de se protéger, Nicole avait réussi à lui faire baisser sa garde et il ne le regrettait aucunement.

Mais il se retrouvait à présent confronté à l'une de ses plus grandes craintes: celle de voir une personne aimée affligée sans pouvoir lui porter secours. Voir ce tel engouement sur le visage de sa meilleure amie ainsi que de la voir garder contact avec l'ennemi l'avait tellement ébranlée que la diva se retrouvait plongée dans un tel tourment qu'elle passait ses journées à manger et râler au téléphone.  
Cela ne prouvait pourtant rien, même Jonathan qui était le premier à accuser ses proches ne trouvait pas que cela désignait Natalya comme fautive. Seulement que la catcheuse avait un petit penchant reprochable et qu'elle se refusait à couper les ponts avec John en dépit des scandales à répétition. Il fallait tout de même reconnaître que son attitude portait à confusion. Pourtant Jonathan sentait sa maigre réserve de patience s'amenuiser à vu d'œil tant sa femme souffrait et il devait se faire violence afin de ne pas encastrer l'enfant prodige de la WWE dans le mur. La simple évocation de ce dernier faisait bouillir son sang, mais il restait sur la réserve par Dieu sait quel miracle.

Malheureusement, Dean ne pouvait rassurer sa dulcinée car Wrestlemania 30 se profilait à l'horizon et il devait faire le nécessaire afin d'être au meilleur de sa forme et n'avait quasiment pas remis les pieds chez elle depuis Elimination Chamber il y a de ça un peu plus d'une semaine. Ce n'était pas dramatique en soi, mais elle avait désespérément besoin d'un soutient... Et d'un défouloir autre que les sucreries.  
La seule solution qu'avait donc trouvé son compagnon était de lui offrir des oreilles attentatives en les charmantes personnes de Galina et Leighla, les fiancées de ses meilleurs amis. C'était en fait le plus sécurisé puisque toutes deux n'étaient pas liées directement à la WWE et elles s'étaient rencontrées en dehors du cadre professionnel.

Résultat, Nicole se retrouvait à engloutir des éclairs au chocolat à la table d'un café jouxtant son immeuble, écoutant attentivement les jeunes femmes non sans bougonner.  
Toutes deux mettaient beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage, lui prodiguant des conseils avisés même si elles n'étaient pas particulièrement proches et que Leighla était carrément débordée et sous-pression par l'organisation de son mariage.

\- Elle habite dans la même ville que toi, tu devrais aller la confronter et lui demander des explications! S'exclama Galina en levant une main au ciel dans un geste éloquent d'évidence avant de siroter une gorgée de son café au lait. Y a anguille sous roche, c'est sûr.

\- Oh oui et si elle essaye de récupérer nos hommes, ça va chauffer! Pesta Leighla en agitant l'index prolongé par un faux ongle rouge à strass dans un geste de menace, son petit nez plissé. Parce que d'après ce que tu racontes, je vois pas 3000 solutions...Elle en pince pour l'un d'entre eux... Ou les Wyatt, mais la logique veut que se soit l'inverse.

\- Ou alors, elle les adore tout simplement, fit la fiancée de Roman bien que peu persuadée par ses propres paroles, un sourcil arqué, touillant distraitement son breuvage. C'est une fan comme une autre.

\- On va au gymnase ensemble après de toute façon, je lui en parlerai sans faute, souffla Nikki qui semblait sortir d'une sieste, papillonnant des cils avant de se remettre à grignoter. Je lui en aurais bien parlé avant, mais elle est presque injoignable... Bref, passons à un sujet plus sympa. Alors ce mariage, ça avance?

\- Tu parles d'un sujet.. Ça m'angoisse complètement! Avoua Leighla avec un sourire pincé, jouant nerveusement avec une de ses interminables mèches. J'ai l'impression que rien ne sera prêt à temps et que Seth ne s'investit pas à fond dedans. Bon en même temps ça peut se comprendre avec son travail, mais j'aimerai bien qu'il participe un peu plus parce que je ne vais pas m'en sortir seule... Mais je suppose que toute les mariées passent par là et que ça vaut le coup!

Nicole et Galina échangèrent un regard entendu avant de réconforter la future mariée, lui assurant que le jeu en valait la chandelle, ne pouvant qu'imaginer l'épreuve dont il s'agissait à défaut de l'avoir vécu.  
De toute façon, le mariage étant une épreuve emplie de stress menant à la crise de nerfs pour la fiancée était une légende bien répandue.

\- Viens au mariage de ma sœur si tu veux! Comme ça, ça te servira d'exemple et si jamais quelque chose se déroule mal, tu seras rassurée par le fait que ça n'est pas arrivé au tiens, fit Nikki avec une petite moue enjouée, faisant rire la fiancée de Roman et parvenant même à dérider la boule de nerfs. Parce qu'il est bien connu qu'il ne peut pas y avoir la même catastrophe à deux événements en l'espace d'un mois.

\- C'est vraiment sympa de me le proposer, mais je me demande si voir un mariage grandiose juste avant le mien va pas encore plus me mettre la pression et me faire me sentir ridicule, marmonna la jolie brune qui portait la main à ses lèvres rouges vives afin de se ronger les ongles, mais se ravisa à temps, se rabattant sur sa boisson chaude. En plus le temps passe si vite... C'est fou!

\- Mais quand on aime la personne et que c'est réciproque, ce n'est que des tracas superflus. Je suis sûre que ça va être génial après, fit Nikki avec sincérité, se voulant la plus rassurante possible. Curieusement, Leighla détourna son beau regard azuré quelques instants, n'offrant que ses joues fardées à la vue de ses compagnes intriguées.

Un obstacle semblait se poser à leur mariage, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne souhaitaient savoir lequel car devant assister à ceux de tous leurs proches sans jamais voir leur tour venir. Égoïste certes, mais plus sage.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée qui vous fera oublier toutes nos petites angoisses, fit Galina avec un vif signe de main comme pour chasser un nuage de moustiques enquiquineurs, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres pulpeuses, attisant la curiosité des jeunes femmes. Comment fêtez-vous les retrouvailles avec vos hommes après des jours, voir des semaines, de séparation?

Ce sujet frivole dénoua aussitôt les liens à leurs troubles dévorant, les lançant dans des messes-basses intimes qui faisaient rougir le serveur et leur permirent d'étendre l'éventail de leur jeu de séduction.

* * *

Natalya se trouvait déjà dans le vaste gymnase, apparemment depuis un bon moment déjà puisqu'elle était en nage, lorsque Nicole rejoignit sa meilleure amie en fin d'après-midi dans de bien meilleures dispositions qu'elle ne l'aurait cru en attaquant cette journée.  
Son cœur pesait quand même lourd dans sa poitrine et ses pieds semblaient de plomb lorsqu'elle rejoignit la blonde pétillante qui entamait une série d'étirements afin de travailler sa souplesse. La brune joua nerveusement avec sa chevelure ramenée en queue de cheval haute avant d'imiter ses mouvements, parfaits pour se mettre dans le bain, pensant que le mutisme de la catcheuse était dû à ses relations avec John.

\- Oh excuse-moi ma chérie, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver! S'exclama Natalya en retirant les écouteurs de ses oreilles dissimulés par sa crinière, venant l'étreindre chaleureusement puis elle se recula vivement en se rendant compte qu'elle était en sueur. Comment vas-tu?

Nicole se contenta de répondre par un «bien» plus qu'évasif avant de s'attaquer à plus coriace, souhaitant se concentrer sur son entraînement afin de chasser son malaise.

Cela fonctionna à merveille la première demi-heure, chacune soufflant et poussant sur une cadence toute mécanique tandis que le ciel se paraît de teintes rosées et orangées, mais Nattie finit par trouver la situation curieusement pénible, à la limite de l'oppressant. Nikki Bella ne se taisait jamais, même durant un entraînement qui requérait une concentration optimale et le contrôle de sa respiration.

Quelque chose clochait, mais la blonde attendit sagement dans l'espoir que sa meilleure amie brise la glace. Elle fut forcée de rompre ce silence algide à peine perturbé par leurs souffles prononcés et le bruit des appareils électriques ou de leurs coups, puisque cette dernière restait muette, l'effort et la réflexion plissant son front luisant de sueur. Ce n'était pas faute de vouloir la confronter, mais Nikki tournait ses mots dans tous les sens, tentant de modeler son discours de la façon la moins blessante possible, en vain.

\- Nikki, qu'est-c'qu'il t'arrive à la fin?! S'impatienta Natalya entre deux tractions, le souffle court, agitant la tête afin de se débarrasser de quelques mèches rebelles se collant à son visage. Cela capta aussitôt l'attention de la brune sulfureuse qui la fixait avec une appréhension qui l'intrigua encore plus. Tu passes ton temps à raconter ta vie ou celles des autres et là, rien!

\- Ah je suis bien contente que t'abordes le sujet... Mais cette fois on va parler de _ta_ vie! S'exclama Nikki avec une rudesse qui surprit la blonde, reposant ses altères sur le banc. Je t'ai vu l'autre soir, en train de regarder le match du Shield avec John...Et il y avait quelque chose dans tes yeux qui ne trompe pas. Un petit quelque chose que toute femme ayant été amoureuse saurait reconnaître.

\- Quelle délicatesse de ta part, fit remarquer Natalya avec amertume bien que secouée d'un petit rire, ne sachant trop sur quel pied danser.

\- Alors, pour lequel tu craques? La relança la diva avec un signe de tête engageant, un poing sur la hanche alors que sa poitrine se soulevait fortement, s'épongeant le front de sa main libre.

C'était l'excuse idéale pour faire une petite pause.

La blonde détourna le regard, toute trace de gaieté quittant son visage, remplacée par un accablement saisissant. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en se massant l'arrière du crâne, semblant prise en flagrant délit d'activité illégale alors qu'elle tentait de rassembler son courage. Pas qu'elle craigne de la blesser, cela ne lui porterait aucun préjudice, mais bien car cela était une honte pour elle d'admettre pareille chose.

\- Ça ne va pas fort avec TJ ces temps-ci. Il n'a jamais été particulièrement expressif, mais je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de son ignorance jusqu'à récemment, enfin si... Il a toujours été un peu ''distrait par autre chose'' on va dire. Tu te souviens la fois où tu m'as fait acheter des sous-vêtements affriolants pour attirer son attention et que ça ne fonctionnait pas? Eh bien là, c'est pire. C'est comme si j'étais invisible à ses yeux maintenant, qu'il ne me remarquait même pas en entrant dans une pièce, avoua Natalya d'une voix qui allait s'affaiblissant, la tête basse afin de dissimulée son émotion et ses yeux embués tandis qu'elle s'asseyait lentement sur le banc juste derrière. Nicole l'écoutait avec de grands yeux, estomaquée, avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Je ne me sens pas aimée, je ne me sens pas jolie, je ne me sens même pas femme... Sauf lorsque je suis avec les mecs du Shield et surtout Seth. Il a toujours un mot gentil, un compliment à donner à chaque fois qu'on se voit. Il me fait rire, me fait danser, on discute de tout et rien. C'est bête, mais c'est vraiment ce dont j'ai besoin. Et pour John, c'est juste que, malgré tout ce qu'il te fait subir, il me fait de la peine, je peux pas m'empêcher de lui parler et ne pas lui répondre quand il m'adresse la parole est vraiment malpoli. Tu vois, vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter!

Sur la fin, la voix de la blonde d'habitude pleine de joie de vivre était quasiment inaudible, tremblante, mais elle souriait avec un détachement qui prouvait sa lutte pour garder bonne figure. Jamais elle n'avait cédé aux larmes durant sa tirade, véritable dame du monde qu'elle était. Si on ne la connaissait pas, on aurait pu croire à un discours larmoyant afin de mieux embobiner sa victime, mais Nicole ne la connaissait que trop bien.

Natalya était sincère.

\- Oh mon Dieu Nattie je suis désolé, je-je suis mortifiée...Moi qui croyais que tu manigançais avec John et que tu avais le béguin pour Jonathan, marmonna Nikki, déconfite, hochant la tête comme pour nier ses précédentes pensées, les mains plaquées sur ses joues lisses avant d'en poser une sur l'épaule de la blonde dans un geste de réconfort qu'elle aurait dû lui offrir depuis bien longtemps. Elle se plaqua une main sur le front avec un grognement de dépit: Après Jonathan, c'est avec toi que je joue à l'égoïste. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça n'allait pas avec TJ... Je croyais que ça c'était vraiment arrangé depuis la dernière fois.

\- On est habitué à ce que tu penses toujours à toi en première, la taquina Natalya avec un sourire factice qui empêcha Nicole de se sentir vexée, bien qu'encore plus coupable. Je pensais aussi que ça irait pour le mieux maintenant, apparemment pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il lui faut de plus.

\- Moi non plus. Tu es sexy, drôle, gentille et vraiment _très_ patiente. Et Seth, tu en es...

\- Non, la coupa aussitôt son amie avec un vif geste de la main et un petit rire confus. Non, je dirais juste que je l'admire et puis...si, il y a un quand même un petit quelque chose, sinon c'est clair que je serais pas pantoise devant mon écran à chaque fois, mais pas de quoi menacer son mariage.

\- Alors je suppose que tu peux continuer, ça ne porte préjudice à personne... Mais attention à ce que ça n'aille pas plus loin! La prévint Nicole en agitant un index réprobateur dans sa direction, sa respiration enfin apaisée. J'aime bien TJ, tu le sais, mais là c'est trop. Il te fait trop souffrir, ce n'est pas normal. Tu devrais t'en débarrasser.

\- Nikki, on est mariés et je l'aime. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne passe pas d'un mec à l'autre aussi facilement... Enfin, je veux dire, en un claquement de doigt, bredouilla Natalya en se rendant compte de son indélicatesse, bien qu'il était véridique que son amie avait un don pour sauter d'homme en homme avec une aisance déconcertante. Nicole eut une grimace d'étonnement qui se dissipa aussitôt. Tout ça pour dire que je ne peux pas. C'est une solution que j'envisage, mais que j'emploierai seulement si ça devient gravissime.

\- Tu as déjà pleuré à cause de ça?

\- Oui.

\- Alors c'est gravissime. Promis, si ça se termine entre vous et que ça ne fonctionne pas entre Seth et Leighla, je vous case ensemble.

\- Nicole! S'écria-t-elle avec indignation, bien que le rose sur ses joues rondes prouve le fond de sa pensée sur la question. Ne parle pas de malheur, il y en a déjà assez sans ça.

\- Pas faux...Bon, puisque tu n'as pas le moral et que je dois me faire pardonner de mon narcissisme démesuré, je te propose une petite soirée entre filles chez moi devant une série ringarde avec du bon vin et un repas livré à domicile car nous le valons bien. T'en dis quoi?

\- Que j'en ai bien besoin et que ça faisait trop longtemps!

\- Ça tu l'as dis! Mais avant, au boulot! S'écria la diva en se redressant d'un bond, lui donnant une tape aux fesses dès qu'elle en fit de même. Elle trottina jusqu'au tapis de course, le bas de sa queue de cheval froufroutant dans son dos. On a des culs à botter dans un mois et on est pas prêtes.

\- Moi si, toi tu as encore des progrès à faire, la titilla Natalya qui semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête à l'instar de sa fidèle amie, sa remarque lui valant une serviette en plein visage.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu préfères chez Seth? Son torse finement ciselé, ses petites fesses rebondies, sa crinière de lion tout droit sortie d'un Disney ou son doux visage?

\- Oh mon dieu Nicole, tais-toi! S'exclama-t-elle un ton plus bas comme si elle craignait qu'on ne les surprenne, terriblement embarrassée. T'as intérêt à garder ça pour toi!

\- T'en fais pas, si y a bien une chose que je ne risque pas de faire, c'est bien balancer les petits secrets des autres sauf si ça peut jouer en ma faveur.

Sur cette remarque à la fois préoccupante et rassurante, les catcheuses de nouveau en bons termes retournèrent à leur entraînement qui se déroula sur une note nettement plus conviviale, rendant ce dernier plus agréable.

* * *

Le jour fatidique où la tournée de la WWE devrait passer par Chicago après le départ de son enfant prodige, CM Punk, était enfin arrivé en ce morose début de mars et l'appréhension était à son comble. Qu'il s'agisse des catcheurs, des créatifs, des techniciens, du public et surtout des chefs, tout le monde rongeait son frein.  
Tous les supporteurs résidant dans la ville natale du champion étaient rassemblés ce soir dans le stade avec le vif espoir de voir leur héros revenir sous le feu des projecteurs. Il en allait de même dans les coulisses, mais l'espoir se faisait rare car aucune nouvelle concernant son éventuelle présence n'avait filtré et il restait invisible, un simple esprit planant sur la foule aux aguets.  
Vince McMahon, qui avait daigné se déplacer pour l'occasion – motivé par l'appât du gain ainsi que par le désir de satisfaire le public de la fédération en dépit de l'idée que l'on pouvait se faire de l'homme - jouait encore des pieds et des mains au téléphone afin d'attirer le fameux athlète dans ses filets, mais cela ne semblait guère porter ses fruits.

Stéphanie arpentait l'artère principale desservant les plus grandes salles des coulisses, faisant des allers et retours incessants tout en gardant les bras étroitement serrés sur la poitrine telle une lionne en cage semblant attendre le retour de son fils égaré dans la savane.  
Prudente, Nicole se tenait le plus loin possible du centre d'activité, craignant une énième confrontation qui ne mènerait à rien, assise à une table de la cafétéria de fortune, la tête reposant sur l'épaule de Natalya qui discutait vivement avec Brie et Naomi, tandis que tout son esprit était encore empli des images de sa courte, mais ô combien torride, entrevue avec Dean dans une pièce déserte.  
En dépit de ces prouesses inégalées pour se retrouver à l'insu de tous et s'accorder quelques instants de plaisir quand ils n'avaient pas le temps de se retrouver à Tampa, et que leur couple se portait à merveille, la diva ne pouvait s'empêchait de s'inquiéter quant au mutisme de ce dernier sur ses sentiments.  
En fait, Nicole ne s'en préoccupait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle en parle à sa jumelle durant le trajet qui en avait été choquée, lui serinant que cela n'était pas normal après tout ce temps malgré tous ces gestes tendres. Elle gardait à l'esprit qu'il était facile pour Brie de se froisser pour si peu puisqu'elle vivait le conte de fée parfait avec son homme à barbe et que tout s'était déroulé sans la moindre accroche entre eux, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle avait fait de travers dans leur histoire pour qu'il n'est pas la force ou l'envie de lui dire « _je t'aime_ ».

A force de discerner les problèmes de ses proches sans en avoir le moindre soupçon auparavant, pensant que tout allait contre elle, la brune sulfureuse finissait par se remettre en question, à se voir comme responsable des déboires de tout un chacun.

Il lui était impossible de trouver le juste milieu en cette période qui était un véritable ascenseur émotif.

Il y eut un brusque mouvement de foule dans le large couloir alors que le coup d'envoi de Raw était lancé, le générique défilant sur le Titantron géant, accueillit par des holas enthousiastes du public survolté à l'idée d'enfin voir revenir leur favori.  
Sachant pertinemment ce qui allait ensuite ce produire, l'ambiance se tendit, l'air devenant presque palpable autour d'eux et Nikki se redressa sur son siège, mâchouillant nerveusement l'intérieur de sa joue tandis que le Shield entrait dans la pièce comme pour éviter les cris de mécontentements qui n'allaient pas tarder à éclater et les chants « CM Punk » enfiévrés.

''_Living Colours_'', le thème du catcheur ayant fraîchement quitté la fédération, retentit alors, emplissant l'arène entière de ses notes de guitares endiablées, faisant vibrer les murs pourtant épais, se hérisser les poils de bon nombre de fans et athlètes qui l'appréciaient. Les cris du public formèrent comme un roulement de tonnerre depuis leur poste, un roulement de tonnerre devenant grondement menaçant dès que Paul Heyman descendit l'allée, micro en main alors que les membres du Shield prenait place aux côtés des divas, muets comme des pierres.

Personne ne parlait, mais chacun ressentait la déception de la foule, déception partagée par certains, et félicitait mentalement Paul pour son courage car oser faire son entrée sur le morceau de son ''client'' bien aimé dans cette situation instable était un geste plus qu'audacieux, mais dont lui seul était capable.  
Nicole ferma les yeux comme si son environnement allait s'effacer par magie, cette ruse d'enfant emportant avec elle ses inquiétudes et son manque de Punk. Malgré leur passé houleux et son histoire passionnelle, il restait un homme très cher à son cœur qu'elle regrettait de ne pas plus voir en plus d'avoir vu sa passion pour le catch le quitter tant il était écœuré et exténué. Bien heureusement, c'était également le jour de leur fameuse soirée endiablée afin de convaincre la douce AJ qu'elle n'était pas la garce manipulatrice qu'elle croyait, et allait donc retrouver Phil après deux mois sans le voir. Pour tout dire, la brune ressentait le besoin de lui raconter toutes ses péripéties pour entendre son avis et ses plaisanteries sur le sujet.  
Elle fut tirée de ses songes par une voix masculine particulièrement grave qui la fit plisser le nez de répugnance. Elle n'osa ouvrir les yeux que grâce à la main rassurante de Jonathan sur son genou, cachée par la table encombrée d'assiettes à moitié entamées.

\- Nikki, il faudrait que je te parle, répéta Cena avec un sourire engageant sans la moindre animosité, même gêné sous tous ces regards braqués sur lui comme des projecteurs le scannant avec minutie.

\- Pourquoi? S'enquit la brune avec un peu trop de brusquerie, intriguant Naomi qui n'était pas au courant de toutes les informations croustillantes. La petite tape de Dean la rappela à l'ordre et, se souvenant que pour tous les autres elle était folle amoureuse de ce crétin, elle reprit avec un sourire mutin: Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi mon chéri?

\- Il faut qu'on discute de notre petit voyage en amoureux, élucida le chouchou avec un sourire victorieux allant s'élargissant.

\- On ne peut pas en parler plus tard? Fit Nicole qui tentait de contenir son irritation, serrant les dents et souriant à lui en faire mal aux zygomatiques.

\- Pourquoi? Tu n'as rien à faire dans l'immédiat.

\- Bah oui, pourquoi? Appuya Naomi qui la fixait avec un sourcil arqué, jouant ses boucles ailes de corbeau.

\- Ok, j'arrive! C'est vrai que les vacances en bord de mer c'est la priorité, pépia la diva en se redressant avec souplesse, le rejoignant presque en sautillant. Sa remarque fit rire la galerie et elle ajouta avec un geste de main dédaigneux: Ne soyez pas trop jaloux les chéris, votre tour viendra!

Rentrer dans la peau de la seconde Nikki était dur car se rappeler qu'elle existait devant les caméras était pénible et elle ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, mais une fois dedans, c'était d'une facilité enfantine!

La brune sulfureuse le suivit en se déhanchant, mimant l'excitation à l'idée de cette entrevue intime, mais en vérité elle récitait mentalement une liste d'insultes bien documentée. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se départit de son sourire enjoué et le fixa avec impatience, un poing sur la hanche.

\- Qu'est c'que tu veux vraiment?

\- M'excuser.

\- John, c'est inadmissible ce que... Quoi? S'exclama Nicole en le dévisageant avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

\- Oui, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de toi pour ce que je t'ai fait endurer. C'était honteux et irrespectueux de ma part, admit John avec une sincérité qui la déconcerta, bien que ne semblant pas trop sur quel pied danser. Tu ne mérites pas ça et ce n'est pas en te menaçant et te harcelant que je te reconquerrai.

\- C'est agréable que tu le reconnaisses, avoua la brune avec un léger gloussement qui aurait pu passer pour un signe de gêne, mais n'était que l'expression de sa moquerie.

Aucune chance pour que Cena se creuse une nouvelle place dans son cœur.  
Même si ses excuses étaient authentiques - ce dont elle en doutait fortement car connaissant son jeu d'acteur sur le bout des doigts - pour rien au monde elle ne souhaitait s'enfermer de nouveau de plein gré dans cette cage dorée.

\- John ce n'est...

\- Nicole, je peux te parler s'il te plaît? S'enquit une voix d'homme dans son dos.

Soucieuse, la diva réclamée de tout côté jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, priant pour que ce ne soit rien de dramatique, afin d'apercevoir Triple H dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de son bureau de substitution, vêtu d'un costume bleu marine dont les coutures de la veste semblaient prêtes de craquer.

Difficile de savoir quelle confrontation était la pire: celle avec Cena ou celle avec Triple H qui avait le pouvoir de rompre son contrat si il estimait que ces rumeurs semaient trop la pagaille.  
Ce fut donc avec une amère appréhension qu'elle abandonna son ancien petit ami, bien qu'heureuse de mettre un terme à cette conversation stérile mais néanmoins surprenante, pour gagner le bureau de Triple H.


	21. Chapitre 21

Hello!

Voici la suite de mon petit bébé. Je dois dire que je n'en suis pas très fière, je trouve qu'il manque un petit quelque chose, mais qu'importe... Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture. Pour ceux qui ne comprendraient pas la relation Nikki/Punk, je ne peux que vous conseiller de lire mon OS sur ce couple.  
La suite n'arrivera pas avant 2/3 semaines car je pars en vacances donc savourez ;)

Comme toujours, les chansons à écouter est indiquée en gras.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!

* * *

Nikki entra dans le bureau miniature dans lequel la recevait son employeur, un peu gênée par sa petite tenue qui exposait 80% de sa peau et ne laissait guère de place à l'imagination, tentant de paraître la plus flegmatique possible alors qu'un ouragan se déchaînait dans son esprit. S'exhiber ne la gênait pas le moins de monde, à part devant ses employeurs.

Comme si se retrouver confrontée à la cruelle absence de Phillip, le repentir suspect du preux Cena et le soudain mutisme de Dean n'était pas assez, il fallait qu'elle se retrouve à moitié nue dans le bureau du grand patron pour se faire remonter les bretelles! Difficile de décider quelle épreuve endurer, mais bien heureusement, elle avait l'embarras du choix!

Soudainement prise d'une folle envie d'éclater de rire, la sulfureuse diva prit place sur le siège qu'il lui désigna en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas céder, le tissu synthétique irritant ses cuisses à travers ses collants particulièrement fins. Un petit écran ornait le mur de droit et les câbles pendaient au sol comme une multitude de serpents, apportant une nuance de couleur dans cette pièce monochromée.  
Bien entendu, il s'agissait d'un rire nerveux. Cette entrevue, quelle qu'en soit le le motif, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau et n'avait rien de drôle.

\- Nicole, je vais aller droit au but, annonça Paul d'un ton égal comme si il lui annonçait la météo, les mains croisées sur le bureau devant lui. Quelques instants, seule la voix de Paul Heyman soutenu par les appels désespérés des fans emplirent la pièce, seulement quelques secondes, mais des secondes qui parurent s'étirer pour devenir des minutes. Nous avons besoin de cet homme.

La brune garda le silence en ancrant bien son regard au sien, essayant de dissimuler tant bien que mal sa poitrine opulente, mais il n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention. Au moins, il avait le mérite d'être un homme respectable.

Elle voulait en entendre plus. Elle voulait l'entendre prononcer son prénom. C'était un homme à part entière, blessé dans son orgueil certes toute masculine et donc exacerbée, avant même d'être un catcheur ou un employé et pour cela il méritait le respect.  
Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement claquer des doigts et avoir tout ce qu'il souhaitait sans même les nommer sous prétexte qu'il était le mari de la vice-présidente.

\- Nous avons besoin que Phillip Brooks revienne, répéta Triple H en esquissant un léger sourire entendu, bien que crispé, en prononçant son nom, marquant un temps d'arrêt bien calculé avant de continuer. Et ce bien plus que ce que l'on pensait... Le public le réclame comme si c'était un héros et les vues chutent depuis son départ. Les gens quittent même l'arène car il n'est pas présent et le show manque de...Dynamisme... Sans lui. Honnêtement, nous craignons également beaucoup pour les recettes, mais ce n'est pas là notre première inquiétude. Nous souhaitons faire ce qui est le mieux pour nos fans. La WWE a besoin de CM Punk.

\- Tout ça, c'est de votre faute, souffla enfin Nikki avec placidité et détermination, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, croisant élégamment les jambes devant elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au petit écran au mur, son cœur se serrant à la vue de la foule formant presque une vague humaine qui scandait son nom. Pas vous seul, mais toute l'équipe. Vous n'avez jamais voulu reconnaître sa vraie valeur et aujourd'hui nous en sommes là.

Ce n'était pas de la simple audace, loin de la. Phillip avait été une partie de la vie de Nikki pendant longtemps, très longtemps, et aujourd'hui encore il était ancré en son cœur et son âme. Elle connaissait son combat pour l'avoir soutenu et le défendrait coûte que coûte même si elle ne se trouvait pas en excellente posture au sein de la fédération. Car il le méritait et elle le lui devait alors peu importe que cela soit la goutte de trop, au moins il s'agirait d'une bonne raison de la mettre à la porte.

Triple H ne sembla guère s'offusquer de ses paroles, gardant un silence respectueux, l'invitant à continuer sur sa lancée d'un simple signe de tête engageant.

\- Certes, il était en mauvais état, mais vous savez très bien que la principale raison de son départ c'est votre refus de lui donner une nouvelle chance, de reconnaître qu'il était _votre_ champion, pas seulement celui des fans.

\- Phillip est exigeant et capricieux.

\- Oui. Énormément. C'est cela qui l'a mené si loin et c'est mérité. Vous ne l'avez jamais reconnu à sa juste valeur. Il a travaillé pour vous pendant 9 ans et n'a jamais été considéré comme l'athlète qu'il était car soit disant trop tatoué, trop petit. Pas de quoi faire un vrai champion en costard et au sourire éclatant, fit Nicole avec un dédain presque insultant, faisant le signe des guillemets à l'aide de ses doigts, mais le colosse lui faisant face ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Semblant enfin se rendre compte qu'elle parlait avec son employeur, elle battit des cils et reprit avec détachement Je ne veux pas parler en son nom, vous devriez le recevoir dans votre bureau pour en discuter et véritablement l'écouter.

\- C'est bien pour cela que j'ai souhaité te parler, élucida Triple H avec un sourire amusé, se calant dans le fond de son fauteuil dans une posture plus confortable, comme si son discours l'avait à la fois rassuré et détendu. N'en sois pas surprise, je sais que si quelqu'un peut le raisonner, c'est bien toi.

\- Et pourquoi pas April? C'est sa copine officielle.

\- Je préfère que tu essayes. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, je lui demanderai.

Nicole considéra la question l'espace de quelques instants seulement, ayant rapidement peser le pour et le contre, le pour l'emportement largement si on ne se préoccupait que du côté professionnel et de la satisfaction du public. Le problème étant que Phillip avait véritablement besoin de prendre du repos et qu'il en avait assez. Cela ne lui coûterait rien de lui en toucher deux mots.

\- D'accord, je lui en parlerai, annonça la diva en se redressant presque aussitôt.

\- Votre histoire est donc bien vraie, commenta Triple H, la faisant s'arrêter dans sa route vers la sortie.

\- Bien sûr..., marmonna la brune sulfureuse en s'arrêtant, se raidissant à l'entente de sa remarque. Elle avait presque oublié que le faux se mêlait au vrai tant ça en devenait d'une facilité étonnante. Vous en avez même eut la preuve avec la photo.

\- Oh Nicole, nous sommes dans un métier qui repose sur des scénarios et des faux-semblants. J'ai appris à démêler le vrai du faux depuis le temps et à ne pas me fier aux rumeurs. Pourtant, il y a du travail vu toutes celles tournant autour de toi... Votre photo est peut être réelle, mais je crois deviner qu'elle ne représente qu'une infime partie la vérité. Il y a une telle aisance entre vous deux, comme si c'était naturel, et nul doute que ça l'est. Et puis la façon dont tu le défends est épatante, ça ne trompe pas!

Nikki le dévisagea avec stupeur, tentant de la maîtriser afin que cela ne la trahisse pas puis elle se rendit enfin à l'évidence:cet homme était bien plus malin qu'il y paraissait, qu'il n'était pas qu'un tas de muscles bon à prendre des décisions et écrabouiller les autres. Il fallait donc y aller à tâtons avec lui, probablement un des seuls qui voyait déjà clair dans son cinéma, mais ne relevait pas tant que cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment les affaires.  
La catcheuse réfléchit à une façon de tourner sa vivacité d'esprit à son avantage et mit rapidement le doigt dessus, reprenant la parole d'un ton inquisiteur, un sourire enjoué s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres pulpeuses:

\- Si je vous obtiens un entretien avec Phillip, je veux que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi.

\- Je t'écoute.

Triple H, ou du moins Paul Levesque, l'homme sous les muscles et ce titre pompeux, était impressionné par l'attitude d'une des bimbos les plus réputées du roster.

\- Vous allez m'aider à mettre la main sur l'enfoiré qui s'amuse à étaler ma vie privée et à me faire passer pour une pute, souffla-t-elle avec une amertume qui aurait glacer le sang de n'importe qui. Oh mon dieu, désolé pour les termes!

\- Ce n'est rien, la rassura le Chef des opérations non sans amusement avant de s'abîmer dans ses réflexions, prenant toute la mesure de ce service, voyant rapidement qu'il pouvait bien lui accorder cette petite faveur sans grand danger. Se redressant, il se pencha par dessus le bureau afin de lui tendre la main: Marché conclu.

\- Ça fait un peu pacte secret et complètement illégal vu comme ça, remarqua Nikki avec un gloussement embarrassé en serrant sa main avec fermeté afin de sceller ce fameux pacte, en espérant que ça n'en soit pas un avec le diable, toute excitée à l'idée de l'avoir de son côté. Merci beaucoup. Je peux y aller maintenant?

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça Paul avec un sourire entendu en lui désignant la porte d'un geste élégant exagéré puis il se permit d'ajouter: En dehors du fait que cette personne soit l'un de tes proches, ce dont tes amis t'ont sûrement déjà prévenue, je pense qu'elle ne répand pas tout ça seule. Inventer des histoires, c'est une chose, mais raconter la vérité, c'est bien plus difficile d'autant plus quand cela signifie traverser le pays et être à plusieurs endroits à la fois pour mettre la main sur _le_ ragot.

\- Vous avez raison, merci... Passez une bonne soirée boss!

Paul la salua d'un simple signe de tête avant de se se replonger dans la paperasse dispersée sur le bureau, écoutant l'agitation du show d'une oreille tandis qu'elle quittait enfin son bureau, clairement soulagée et très fière de la tournure de cette entrevue car elle avait à présent un allié de taille dans la poche.  
Stéphanie l'aperçu quitter le bureau avec un petit sourire qu'elle aurait souhaité effacer alors qu'elle surgissait au détour d'un couloir au pas de charge, irritée par le mécontentement flagrant de la foule. La vice-présidente se stoppa aussitôt et la regarda disparaître dans la cafétéria avec une moue féroce de contrariété.

* * *

**[Engin Yildiz &amp; DJ Taner - Heat It Up]**

\- Mon Chatooooon! Hurla Nicole en ouvrant grand les bras pour une étreinte, faisant mine de trottiner jusqu'à CM Punk, ses talons claquant sur le béton du trottoir bordant la discothèque d'apparence fort chic, avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou, faisant presque grincer des dents AJ. Comme tu as l'air en forme!

\- C'est ça de dormir que veux-tu! Répliqua l'ancien catcheur straight edge, l'enlaçant chaleureusement, la soulevant presque du sol sous les regards perplexes des membres du Shield qui n'étaient pas au courant de leur lien, ou encore de Brianna qui trouvait cela excessif. Il la reposa alors et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa compagne qui échafaudait déjà des plans machiavéliques pour se débarrasser de la bimbo. Je vois que tu as ramené toute la cavalerie. Bonsoir tout le monde!

\- Ça sort d'où ça? Demanda Roman à Dean dans un murmure en désignant Nicole et Phillip d'un signe de tête se voulant le plus discret possible, stupéfait, tandis que Natalya, Randy et les autres allaient saluer le couple.

\- Ils sont sortis ensemble pendant un long moment, expliqua Jonathan avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte, s'alignant dans la file d'attente. Mais restent en excellent terme.

\- Oh tout va bien alors, ironisa le samoan avec un ample hochement tête, les lèvres pincées. Bizarre que tu le prennes si bien, toi qui a le poing te démangeant facilement.

\- Il l'a défendu et m'a empêché de me faire virer puis ils ont le droit de rester proches. J'vois pas d'inconvénient tant que c'est moi qui partage sa vie.

Roman considéra l'un de ses meilleurs amis avec respect avant de lui emboîter le pas, essayant de ne pas s'esclaffer à la vision d'AJ ensevelie sous les crinières des divas, devant probablement lutter pour ne pas les mettre au tapis avant que Randy ne la sauve en se frayant un passage jusqu'à elle. La pauvre se retrouvait entourée de pimbêches perchées sur des talons hauts et moulées dans le peu de tissu qui les couvraient. Son pire cauchemar.

Même si certains membres du groupe n'étaient pas réjouis à l'idée de passer le reste de sa soirée dans une boîte à sardine pleine à craquer de gens surexcités et malodorants même si c'était histoire de se réunir, l'atmosphère était totalement distincte de celle de l'événement, la pression se métamorphosant en allégresse  
April, par exemple, détestait les boîtes de nuit, peu importe le taux de popularité et de fréquentation de cette dernière, mais elle devait se plier aux exigences de la princesse Bella afin de faire bonne figure et ne pas passer pour la petite amie aigrie. Ce qui allait être très difficile puisqu'elle avait déjà la folle envie de l'étriper à mains nues. Punk n'en était pas friand non plus à l'instar de Dean qui préférait les soirées à la maison, mais cela devenait un plaisir car pouvant ainsi passer un moment agréable en compagnie d'amis.

Bien heureusement, le lundi n'était pas un soir de grande sortie et l'établissement était fréquentable, voir même respirable pour les plus anxieux, mais l'arrivée du groupe sembla animée la vaste salle, l'emplissant de vives conversations et rires hauts perchés sur fond de musique électronique bien moins cauchemardesque et extravagante que ce que à quoi les réfractaires s'attendaient.

Nicole tout comme Natalya eurent un soupir de soulagement alors qu'elles se tenaient par la main, heureuses de se retrouver dans un environnement chaleureux et uniquement entourées des gens qui les mettaient en confiance, ou au moins ne polluaient pas leur espace vital. Les deux amies échangèrent un regard complice, empreint de compréhension et un sourire enjoué alors que Brie les entraînait déjà sur la piste de danse. April se retrouva embarquée contre son gré, abandonnant les hommes à leur sort.  
Commencer par se détendre était la meilleure option et le seul but de leur soirée, sauf pour Nikki qui avait pour mission de convaincre son ancien amant de ramener son derrière à la WWE. Il y avait des priorités dans la vie et décompresser en était une.

\- Promis April, la prochaine fois on fera ce qu'il te plaît, lui cria Nikki au creux de l'oreille afin de se faire entendre, manquant de lui griller un tympan, se laissant agréablement envahir par la mélodie, souriant en devinant le regard de Dean sur elle en dépit de la foule les séparant. Ce n'est vraiment pas pour t'embêter, je te jure. J'aimerai que tu passes un bon moment.

\- Comment ça la _prochaine fois_?! Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois! S'égosilla la championne en reculant quelque peu, se dandinant à cause des mains de Brie sur sa taille qui marquait le rythme. Qu'est- c'que j'ai fais pour mériter ça?

\- Oh aller on va pas te manger, chantonna Natalya qui se trémoussait déjà avec entrain, la musique ayant chassé tous ses tracas, se sentant confiante dans sa courte robe rose saumon, sans pour autant oser la toucher car elle était sur le point de défaillir. Brie, lâche-là, elle va tomber dans les pommes.

\- Tu veux que je t'apprenne à danser? S'enquit Nicole avec une moue espiègle, s'approchant d'elle en se déhanchant sensuellement.

\- Non je ne veux pas, chouina la jeune femme, partagée entre le désespoir et let dégoût, essayant de se fondre dans la masse, mais elle avait l'impression que ces girafes l'encerclaient de toute part.

\- Même avec moi tu ne veux pas? Riposta Phillip qui surgit derrière sa minuscule petite amie, entourant sa taille de guêpe de ses bras tatoués, son déhanchement langoureux la faisant sourire avec délice. Il adressa un clin d'œil exagéré à Nikki qui le lui rendit avec un rire silencieux. Ce n'est pas si mal, tu vois?

\- Depuis quand tu danses toi aussi?! C'est un cauchemar, marmonna April en enfouissant son visage dans ses petits mains, bien que se laissant guider par les mouvements de bassins de son petit ami, rassurée. Je suppose que si tu restes et que tu es collé à moi, ça peut aller.

\- On est là pour passer du temps tous ensemble. Rester collés, on le fait déjà sans arrêt à la maison, lui souffla-t-il sensuellement aux creux de l'oreille, la faisant presque rougir. Elle abdiqua alors avec un soupir de résignation, se dégageant de son étreinte. Je suis fier de toi et je t'ai pris une bière pour célébrer tes premiers pas.

La championne mima une grimace digne d'une sale gamine tandis qu'elle rejoignait ses collègues les pimbêches, se forçant à adopter un sourire enjoué. Elle fut accueillit par des cris hystériques tandis que les membres du Shield et Randy rejoignaient leur ancien camarade pour trinquer et discuter matchs de hockey et mariage. Encore.  
Dans tous les cas, être célèbre faisait des miracles puisqu'ils avaient réussi à être servis au bar en un temps record.

Seth ne tarda pas à rejoindre les divas avec un moon walk réussi, les mains chargées de cocktails fluorescents qu'il distribua à leurs propriétaires.

\- Et le Cosmopolitan pour Nattie, assorti à ta robe, termina le catcheur à la crinière bicolore en lui tendant un verre à bord évasé au liquide rose, finissant par une courbette avant de sortir son téléphone portable.

\- Merci Seth, s'extasia la blonde pétillante qui sentait ses lèvres s'étirer en un large sourire, très touchée, à la limite de rougir alors qu'il passait un bras autour de ses épaules, hochant la tête en rythme, Nicole lui lançant une œillade pleine de sous-entendus.

\- Mon dieu, t'es sûr que t'es pas gay toi? S'inquiète Brianna en fixant le verre à cocktail avec les sourcils froncés, non sans cesser de se dandiner, une main enfouie dans sa chevelure.

\- Oh que non, crois-moi..., assura-t-il avec un sourire en coin qui laissait parfaitement imaginer ce dont il était capable avec une femme, pianotant sur son portable à toute allure.

\- Dis donc Don Juan, on peut savoir c'que tu fais?! L'interrogea la diva sulfureuse, préoccupée, tout en osant caler sa main sur la taille d'AJ qui se prenait à apprécier la mélodie, collant quasiment leurs bassins, glissant l'autre au creux de ses reins. T'as pas mieux à faire que de faire ton geek?

\- Pardon maman, c'était Devin, répondit-il évasivement avant de faire disparaître l'appareil dans la poche de son jean, se laissant entraîner par le mouvement. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas retrouvé tous ensemble dans un tel contexte. Putain, ça fait du bien!

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, les confortant dans leur éphémère sérénité, Jonathan fendit la foule transpirante afin d'enlacer sa femme, se collant à son dos couvert de soie bleue ciel, déposant des baisers le long de sa mâchoire tout en jouant avec quelques unes de ses mèches de cheveux, les deux mains sur sa taille. April ne put s'empêcher d'être interloquée par cette vision, encaissant cette révélation en silence. Non seulement, elle se dandinait dans ce lieu de débauche, se laissant toucher par sa rivale et cette dernière se révélait être caser avec l'homme le plus inattendu qui soit! A ce rythme là, Punk allait finir par goûter à l'alcool et elle par faire un strip-tease en public.

* * *

**[Blonde - I Loved You (Remix)]**

La fête battait toujours son plein même après deux heures et les fêtards sommeillant entre eux ne fatiguaient pas. Punk était confortablement installé sur une banquette adossée au mur du fond, les jambe étendues sur la table basse, la tête de Nicole reposant sur son épaule, ses escarpins gisant sur le lino gris.  
AJ les observait depuis la piste de danse avec une animosité allant s'amenuisant alors que le temps s'écoulait car elle devait bien avouer qu'elle s'amusait beaucoup, dansant comme une petite folle avec Roman et Brie tandis que Nattie, Randy et Seth s'esclaffaient aux paroles de Dean quelques mètres plus loin, leurs verres à la main.

\- C'est du déjà vu, souffla Phil en contemplant la diva non sans inquiétude, n'ayant pas à hausser la voix car il savait pertinemment qu'elle l'entendrait. Elle leva son regard chocolat empreint d'incompréhension sur son visage, ses cheveux caressant sa nuque, et il fut donc forcé de développer: Cette scène, toi vautrée sur une banquette à mes côtés sans rien dire, c'est du déjà vu. Quelque chose te préoccupes.

\- Je suis activement The Walking Dead à cause de toi. J'étais au rendez-vous dimanche dernier au lieu de m'occuper dignement de mon homme, marmonna Nikki avec une moue de répulsion tout en s'asseyant de façon plus convenable, essayant de ne pas se blottir contre lui. J'ai carrément adoré quand Daryl et Beth on fait cramer cette baraque.

\- C'est honteux de ta part! La taquina Punk en feignant l'outrage bien qu'avec un sourire indulgent. Mais non, je parle de quelque chose d'un peu plus grave. Encore ces histoires de rumeurs et traîtrise dignes d'Amour, Gloire et Beauté?

La brune nia d'un vague signe de tête, les doigts repliés contre ses lèvres maquillées tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de donner forme à la requête du boss sans le froisser. Même si il avait quitté la fédération, Punk restait très sensible à ce sujet.  
Bon... Et puis c'était vrai, ces mélodrames continuaient à lui taper sur le système, mais c'était une autre paire de manches.

La diva retint un léger sursaut en sentant son bras se glisser autour de ses épaules nues et sa main flatter délicatement son bras puis elle le dévisagea dans l'espoir de trouver une réponse dans son regard, se sentant tellement bien en sa présence que ça en était presque répréhensible. Le sourire étirant ses fines lèvres, le piercing brillant à la lumière des projecteurs et son regard vert pétillant de malice dénouèrent la tension dans sa nuque. En dépit de son couple parfait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement attirant encore aujourd'hui.

\- Tu ne vas pas apprécier ça du tout, mais... Tu manques cruellement à la WWE, les fans sont très énervés de ton absence. Tu imagines même pas comme ils te réclament et comme on a besoin de toi.

\- Si si j'imagine, mais les patrons auraient dû y réfléchir avant de prendre leurs décisions et...

\- Non, ne recommence pas. J'ai assez entendu cette chanson, donc maintenant tu te tais et tu m'écoutes, répliqua Nicole en lui donnant une tape de réprimande sur la cuisse, se tenant étonnement droite. AJ s'approchait en catimini afin d'écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire, mais elle se fit remarquer bien rapidement. Sans toi, c'est le bordel et ça va empirer. Je sais que t'es furieux après les supérieurs, mais là on parle de satisfaire le public. Un public qui t'a toujours soutenu et aimé. Tu n'as rien à leur reprocher à _eux_. T'es pas là et résultat: le public est mécontent et ça se répercute sur tout le personnel. Pas seulement les créatifs, les directeurs, mais nous aussi, les athlètes. Pour eux c'est une question d'argent, mais nous, on a besoin de toi en coulisse pour nous faire rire, nous rassurer et nous motiver. Le public a besoin de toi, ton audace, tes discours explosifs à rallonge et ta passion. Alors je te le demande en tant que... je ne sais pas même ce que je suis vis à vis de toi en fait... Mais s'il te plaît, rencontre Triple H afin que vous discutiez de ta situation.

\- Ton discours est absolument savoureux, je t'ai bien éduqué, fit Phillip avec admiration, ce qui lui valut une nouvelle tape sur la cuisse le faisant éclater de rire. Un peu plus loin, Dean entraînait April sur la piste après un clin d'œil entendu à sa compagne qui lui souffla un baiser alors que Randy et Seth se lançaient dans un concours de pas les plus extravagants possibles avec leurs partenaires de fortune, Natalya et Brie. Je sens que tu as discuté avec lui... Mais puisque tu me le demandes, je veux bien faire un effort. Oh et tu es toujours la femme de ma vie.

\- Arrête de me faire du charme et prépare-toi surtout pour ton entretien avec le boss! Merci beaucoup en tout cas, c'est gentil.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'accepterai son marché, même si il me propose de devenir champion, mais si la foule me réclame! S'exclama-t-il en levant les mains dans un geste d'impuissance, la faisant hocher la tête, partagée entre dépit et amusement, nichant de nouveau la tête sur son épaule, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer les tatouages ornant son bras gauche. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et se redressa lorsque Randy passa devant avec quelques pas de tango hasardeux, Brie voltigeant avec aisance: RANDALL! Tu ne me fais même pas danser? Je suis jaloux!

\- Joins-toi à nous ma poule! Lui hurla ce dernier avec un vif signe demain, écrasant le pied d'une inconnue dans son engouement.

\- Je peux y aller?

\- Tu es un grand garçon Phil, tu n'as pas besoin de mon autorisation.

\- En fait, tu es magnifique ce soir.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur le front et caressa sa joue comme si elle était un chat quémandant des caresses puis il rejoignit le duo infernal en quelques foulées, l'abandonnant sur la banquette encore chaude de sa présence.  
Guère offusquée de se retrouver seule, Nicole prit le temps de savourer son kir en balayant la piste de danse du regard. Tous étaient un train de passer un excellent moment et elle les devinait libres de tout tourment. Natalya était comblée dans les bras de Seth qui la faisait virevolter, AJ se déridait quelque peu, apprenant quelques mouvements afin de ne pas frapper ses camarades par inadvertance grâce aux bons soins de Dean converti en professeur, Roman avait hérité de Brie puisque son ancien cavalier faisait valser Phillip tant bien que mal.

Nikki se redressa avec élégance et fendit la foule sans difficulté afin d'étreindre Dean par derrière, la joue collée à son omoplate. Il vint reposer ses mains sur les siennes alors que ses paupières s'abaissaient afin de mieux profiter de cet instant.

\- Ne dites à personne ce que j'ai fais ce soir, c'est bien clair?! Les prévint April en les menaçant de l'index, ayant fini par se faire à l'idée de ce couple et toute cette proximité, les poings sur les hanches.

Les tourtereaux hochèrent vivement la tête en échangeant un regard complices, se retenant de ne pas rire avant de retrouver la chaleur réconfortante de l'autre, incluant bientôt la championne malgré ses ruades.

* * *

L'établissement désemplissait au fur et à mesure que l'heure tournait, la nuit restant d'encre, et la plupart des camarades de Nicole avait disparu de la circulation. Aux dernières nouvelles, les filles étaient parties se repoudrer le nez. Subsistaient seulement Dean, Phillip et April, vaillants, et le quatuor était réuni autour d'une table à discuter de vacances et autres joyeusetés.  
Nikki, commençant à étouffer et fatiguer quelque peu, elle les laissa à leur débat sur l'éternelle opposition entre séjour à la mer et séjour à la montagne. Dehors, l'air était frais et des plus plaisant après avoir été enfermée dans cette salle obscure plusieurs heures d'affilées. La diva remarqua Seth et Natalya qui discutaient vivement, assis à même le trottoir et décida de ne pas les importuner, profitant d'un moment de paix et de solitude.  
Elle fit quelques pas le long de la chaussée, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine et se frottant les bras afin de se réchauffer jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette massive à l'entrée d'une ruelle attire son attention. Ce T-shirt rouge et ses larges épaules étaient reconnaissables entre milles.

Furibonde que sont ex soit venu jusqu'ici, la diva s'apprêta à le faire déguerpir en se dirigeant dans sa direction, le claquement de ses talons l'annonçant et se rendit compte qu'il était en pleine discussion. A moins qu'il soit devenu totalement fou et commence à parler seul, il était accompagné car il n'y avait aucune trace de téléphone portable. Pensant qu'elle allait mettre la main sur une information croustillante, elle se plaqua contre le mur de pierre qui lui érafla l'épaule et tendit l'oreille.

Elle déchanta rapidement en entendant la voix qui lui répondait, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine.

\- John, je veux bien continuer à donner quelques informations, mais tu vas trop loin.

\- Je sais, mais je sens que je suis sur la bonne voie pour regagner son cœur. Toutes ces histoires l'affaiblissent, elle a besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer et la réconforter.

\- L'adresse c'était déjà énorme, l'info sur sa relation avec Punk aussi... Et je ne pense pas que tu vas la reconquérir de cette façon.

Nicole se pencha afin de jeter un coup d'œil dans la ruelle et la vision qui s'offrit à elle confirma tout à fait ce qu'elle craignait le plus à l'entente de cette voix. En effet, Brie faisait face à l'ancien champion à présent réputé pour ses prouesses dans le harcèlement, une main repliée sous le menton, très élégante dans sa robe à fleurs.

\- _Toi_? C'est toi qui m'a vendu auprès de ce malade? Souffla sa jumelle en quittant sa cachette, le choc et l'incompréhension faisant vaciller sa voix comme une flamme soufflée par le vent.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu(e)s par l'identité du traître. L'explication se fera bien entendu au prochain chapitre.

Je compte également écrire 2 nouveaux OS Nikki/Punk qui sont des suites alternatives à "Addiction" (enfin encore différentes de cette fiction bien sûr) donc j'espère que vous n'en avez pas marre de ces deux là!


	22. Chapitre 22

Surpriiiise! Me voilà avec la suite en avance car vos reviews m'ont motivées et mes vacances à la plage ont été fort inspirantes. Je reviens donc avec le nouveau chapitre et plein d'idées. En tout cas je me suis sentis la plume d'une auteur de roman à l'eau de rose cette fois-ci, ce qui me fait toujours aussi bizarre mais j'espère que cela vous plaira =)

Je tiens à remercier Blue, Fantome et Ignis qui sont toujours au rendez-vous. Vous n'imaginez même pas comme cela me fait chaud au cœur.

Attention aux chansons indiquées en gras (oui oui, je précise à chaque fois)!

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est toujours sympa d'avoir un retour sur son écriture que ce soit positif ou non.

* * *

\- _Toi_? C'est toi qui m'a vendue auprès de ce malade? Souffla sa jumelle en quittant sa cachette, le choc et l'incompréhension faisant vaciller sa voix comme une flamme soufflée par le vent.

Les grands yeux bruns de Brianna s'écarquillèrent à l'entente de la voix de sa sœur et son air serein fut transfiguré par la confusion, le pincement de ses lèvres prouvant sa culpabilité. Il était clair que se faire prendre la main dans le sac ne procurait pas une sensation bien agréable.  
John ne fut pas stupéfait de la trouver là, son petit sourire plein d'une compassion abjecte trahissant sa réjouissance d'assister à ce nouveau règlement de compte dont il était le responsable.  
La traîtresse se tourna entièrement et esquissa quelques pas dans la direction de sa jumelle, entrouvrant les lèvres avec l'intention de se confondre en excuses et expliquer ses motivations, mais cette dernière lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied sans la moindre cérémonie, à la fois furieuse et terriblement déçue:

\- Je ne veux rien entendre de ta bouche de vipère, peu importe que tu aies fait ça pour mon bien, c'est dégueulasse! Filer des informations sur ma vie privée c'est déjà ignoble, mais en plus venant de toi, ma propre sœur, c'est carrément impardonnable! Tu l'as aidé à me « reconquérir » alors que tu sais parfaitement que c'est un monstre qui me traite comme un objet, c'est hallucinant. Et alors toi c'est pas mieux espèce de taré: te servir de tout ça pour m'affaiblir en pensant que je vais me tourner vers toi pour du réconfort. Qu'est c'qui tourne pas rond chez toi pour penser qu'une tactique pareille va fonctionner et que je pourrais vouloir de toi?! T'es vraiment qu'un gros con!

La voix de Nikki augmentait au fur et à mesure de son discours presque jusqu'à devenir un cri hystérique, agitant vivement les mains devant elle car c'est toujours ainsi qu'elle s'exprimait, partagée entre l'envie de fondre lamentablement en larmes là, sur le trottoir, où les égorger tous les deux. Sa sœur, son sang, avait fourni le nécessaire à son ex pour la blesser. Ce n'était pas un, mais deux couteau plantés dans son cœur. Personne ne pouvait imaginer la souffrance qu'une trahison familiale représentait.  
Elle se donnait en spectacle au beau milieu dans la rue et en pleine nuit, risquant de réveiller le voisinage et se faire accuser de tapage nocturne, mais elle s'en moquait. La brune ne pouvait pas contrôler ce cocktail explosif de dégoût et de chagrin.

Le chouchou de la WWE ne broncha même pas, encaissant les critiques avec une mine entendue horripilante qui prouvait qu'il savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait.

\- Nikki, j't'en prie, laisse moi au moins t'expliquer, plaida Brie qui tendait la main vers elle dans l'espoir de la toucher, mais son double se recula avec une grimace de répulsion qui lui fit mal, mettant un bras entre elles afin de l'éloigner. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule? JE VOUS AI ENTENDU! Hurla Nicole qui brandit les poings dans un geste d'évidence et de désespoir, sa voix commençant à vriller. C'est quoi dans ce cas?! T'es possédée? J'ai rêvé et c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui a dit « _L'adresse c'était déjà énorme, l'info sur sa relation avec Punk aussi_»? Il t'a mis le couteau sous la gorge pour faire ça?! Quoiqu'il en serait bien capable... Ou alors il t'a promis quelque chose en échange.

Forcément, son tapage commença à attirer du monde, des pas précipités se faisant entendre dans son dos, mais elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Il s'avéra que ce n'était que Natalya, alertée depuis son poste, ayant envoyé Seth chercher les hommes à l'intérieur, une main sur les lèvres, tout aussi scandalisée.

\- Nicole, je suis choqué que tu crois que je puisse menacer une femme, s'offusqua John qui gagnait également du terrain. Ta sœur a fait ça pour ton bien, pour t'aider. Ecoute-là.

\- TOI, LA FERME! Et puis qu'est-c'que tu fous encore là?!

\- Mais j'attends que tu comprennes ma belle.

La diva attrapa un de ses escarpins afin de lui jeter à la figure avec un cri rageur. Une main ferme s'empara de son poignet en l'air, mais le méfait avait déjà été commis.  
John laissa la chaussure de marque choir à ses pieds, y jeta un rapide coup d'œil comme si c'était un détritus, puis un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut les personnes qui venaient d'arriver, demandant d'un ton badin:

\- Tiens, Phillip, Jonathan, quel hasard. Vous passez une bonne soirée?

\- Mais qu'est-c'qu'il fout là lui?! Cracha Dean en passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules de sa compagne, fourrant son poing le démangeant dans la poche de son jean. Ça va trop loin cette fois.

\- Ah donc c'est toi le fameux copain maintenant? S'étonna le grand favori en ouvrant grand les bras comme pour les accueillir. Décidément Nikki, je dois dire que tu as été très active. Ah tiens April, t'en penses quoi? Et du fait que ton chéri te fasses cocu avec elle?

La championne qui venait de les retrouver, guidée par la curiosité, le fixa avec un dédain prononcé tout en se blottissant contre son compagnon, ne lui faisant pas le plaisir de lui répondre.

\- Il se passe quoi au juste? S'enquit Punk dans un murmure qui parvint aux oreilles de tout le monde tant le silence était tendu entre eux, à peine perturbé par la rare circulation nocturne.

\- C'est ELLE qui m'a vendue! C'est elle qui a balancé mes secrets, je l'ai entendu, S'étrangla presque Nikki à l'attention des nouveaux arrivants, bouillonnant au point qu'elle se sentait prête à exploser, pointant un index accusateur sur Brianna qui semblait vouloir se fondre dans le mur derrière elle. Elle jeta un regard courroucé à Cena qui haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, la laissant seule dans cette bataille tandis que Nikki reprenait contenance. Bon d'accord, j't'écoute Brie. Autant que j'essaie de comprendre pourquoi t'as fait ça et donc pour quelle raison je te hais tant.

\- Nicole, je sais que ça va paraître dingue, mais si je l'ai aidé en lui donnant des informations, c'est pour toi et rien que toi je te le jure! Je n'ai rien dit qui puisse vraiment te porter préjudice, seulement l'adresse et l'histoire de la relation avec Punk...Et puis les éventuelles relations qui se tissaient, éclaircit Brianna en voyant sa jumelle soupirer d'agacement en levant les yeux au ciel, réfugiée dans les bras de son petit ami. Sachant pertinemment que ses actions partaient d'un bon sentiment, elle gagna en assurance: Je sais que tu étais furieuse après lui et que tu t'es rapidement reconstruite malgré ta souffrance, mais je savais à quel point tu avais été heureuse avec lui et comme cette relation t'avait fait du bien après ton histoire torturée avec... Phillip... Que tu te sentais prête à devenir sa femme et même fonder une famille avec lui, ce qui n'est pas rien. Et puis, excuse-moi Jonathan, mais je n'avais pas confiance en toi à cause de tous ces ragots pervers t'entourant. En fait, je n'ai toujours pas confiance en toi. Alors même avec cette trahison, je me suis dis que je pourrais un peu pousser les choses pour que ça s'arrange entre vous. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée que ça irait si loin et que ça atteindrait les autres. Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Mais tu as quand même continué et tu es prête à aller plus loin malgré tout, pointa sa sœur avec un sourire sardonique, devant avouer que sa motivation aurait pu être touchante si cela n'avait pas été fait dans son dos par un membre de sa famille et surtout si elle n'avait pas autant porté atteinte à sa vie privée qui faisait l'objet de toutes les conversations. Tu ne m'a pas seulement pourri la vie à moi, mais à eux tous aussi Brie et lui, il a enfoncé le clou. Comment t'as pu penser que c'était la bonne chose à faire?! Pourtant t'as vu le bordel que ça a créé et l'état dans lequel ça m'a mis. Il t'a promis quoi en échange? Dis moi!

Leur public de fortune était complètement interloqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et n'osait pas bouger d'un poil, assistant à cette joute verbale, mais Dean était prêt à sauter à la gorge de ce sale petit arrogant qui écoutait avec son sourire en coin. Même April semblait secouée par cette révélation, protégée par les bras de Phillip dont la mâchoire était tellement serrée qu'elle avait l'impression d'entendre ses dents grincer. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé un proche capable d'une telle horreur, cela dépassait son entendement, même si sa motivation semblait pure au départ.

Sa jumelle se tortilla nerveusement les mains en détournant le regard, clairement mal à l'aise à l'évocation de sa part du marché.

\- Laisse tomber. J'en ai assez entendu pour toute une vie. Alors maintenant tu vas rentrer retrouver ton futur mari et ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole, ordonna Nicole sur un ton de ressentiment si virulent qu'il la fit de nouveau esquisser un geste de recul, tentant de contrôler sa respiration afin de ne pas partir en vrille. A partir de maintenant, on se verra seulement pour nos matchs et pour ton mariage car je passerai vraiment pour une grosse garce si je me pointe pas pour celui de ma sœur chérie et c'est tout! Quant à toi, espèce de monstre, je te félicite, t'as réussi à mettre un sacré foutoir et je doute pas que tu vas profiter de tout ça pour continuer sur ta lancée. Fais moi le plaisir de dégager et d'arrêter de croire que je vais te donner une seconde chance. Je t'ai assez vu et le regrette!

Le concerné céda aussitôt avec une moue de déception factice, brouillée par son éternel sourire suffisant.  
Brie, vaillante jusqu'à présent, sanglotait à ses côtés, les mains plaquées sur les joues comme si elle découvrait l'étendue de ses méfaits. Honnêtement, à l'entente de ses pleurs, Nicole eut un petit pincement au cœur, mais elle ne souhaitait pas lui faire les beaux yeux après une telle révélation. C'était bien fait!

\- John, ne t'avise pas d'en profiter pour faire ton malin et encore plus l'enfoncer que tu ne l'as déjà fait ou t'auras à faire à moi, lança Dean qui avait fait quelques pas dans sa direction, tremblant de rage, mais retenant son envie de frapper pour ne pas brusquer les plus fragiles. C'était déjà beaucoup pour une soirée. Et je pense que je suis pas le seul qui crève d'envie d'effacer ce petit sourire suffisant.

Le chouchou de la WWE marqua un temps d'arrêt, offrant son dos à l'assemblée ébahie puis jeta un coup d'œil à celui qui se révélait enfin être l'_autre homme_. Un coup d'œil glacial, mais où luisait une étincelle farouche qui n'avait rien de rassurant en dépit de son sourire.  
Sur ce, il reprit sa route comme si de rien n'était, abandonnant sa complice à son triste sort ainsi que son meilleur ami, Randy, qu'il venait d'apercevoir. Il s'occuperait de cela plus tard.

La troupe quitta les lieux du crime sur ordre de Nikki qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer, soutenue par son petit ami, la gorge nouée.  
Bien aimable, Randy tint compagnie à Brie jusqu'à l'arrivée de son taxi, tamponnant ses larmes à l'aide d'un mouchoir en papier tout en lui caressant le bras et lui soufflant des mots qu'elle seule pouvait entendre et semblaient avoir un effet apaisant.

\- On va rentrer, on en a assez vu pour ce soir, fit Dean comme le maître de maison mettant fin à un charmant dîner, sachant qu'il en retrouverait la plupart à l'hôtel un peu plus tard ou le lendemain. Il les regarda donc rentrer dans la discothèque afin de récupérer leurs effets jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve seul avec Punk qui murmurait dans l'oreille de Nicole. Va falloir qu'on s'organise. J'étais censé passer la semaine avec mon frère, mais j'vais me contenter d'une journée je crois. Cas de force majeur. Je veux que quelqu'un reste avec toi demain... Phil ça te dérangerai pas?

\- Oh non, je ne vais pas t'embêter puis AJ a déjà assez envie de me tuer sans ça, plaisanta la diva qui s'assit sur le banc le plus proche, se massant les paupières. Elle était tellement dépassée, sidérée, qu'elle n'avait même pas l'envie de pleurer, mais sentant les miettes de son cœur s'agiter tant ce chagrin était dévastateur. Comme par hasard, on a un match demain soir.

\- Aucun problème, on ira à Detroit ensemble. Un peu de tourisme fera pas de mal à April.

\- Laissez tomber, je l'accompagne. C'est moi qui est la magnifique voiture de location, frima Seth qui émergeait de l'établissement en tendant le trench de la demoiselle en détresse qui s'en empara pour s'en couvrir, agitant les clés de l'autre main. Pas sûr qu'AJ accepte de se coltiner une journée entière avec toi après c'te soirée...

\- Merci mec. Nikki, tu m'attends à la fin du show et on va se prendre quelques jours de pause, ok? Fit Jonathan avec précaution comme si il parlait à une malade. La brune acquiesça d'un signe de tête évasif, comme absente, le visage à moitié dissimulé derrière le col de son manteau. C'est arrangé alors.

Nicole observa son compagnon serrer chaleureusement la main de son ex avec sérénité et donner une accolade à son meilleure ami, contente qu'au moins ces relations se déroulent sans accroc.

Les autres resurgirent alors, les bras chargés de manteaux et sacs à main, April semblant crouler dessous tant elle était petite. Randy vint les prévenir qu'il raccompagnait Brianna par sécurité, pressa l'épaule de Nikki et lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de partir. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur, il ne faisait que se montrer serviable. Ils se séparèrent donc, le couple résidant à Chicago partant de son côté après avoir fait un dernier point sur le programme pour que la championne soit au courant, les autres s'entassant dans la fameuse voiture de location en silence, ce qui pouvait paraître étonnant pour une fin de soirée arrosée.

\- J'ai jamais compris pourquoi y avait autant de mélodrames autour de cette fille superficielle, mais j'reconnais que là c'était carrément dégueulasse et injuste pour elle, avoua April avec un léger plissement de nez comme si elle humait une mauvaise odeur, mais ce n'était que le dégoût que lui inspirait cette pensée, calée dans son coin sur la banquette arrière. Mais plus jamais ça, _plus jamais_. C'est vraiment pas pour moi tout ce cinéma.

\- Tu es un ange, souffla Punk en l'attirant contre lui, soulagé que cela se soit bien passé, du moins pour sa petite amie. Elle compte beaucoup pour moi donc c'que tu as fait est plutôt énorme. Sans parler de tes magnifiques pas de danse qui resteront gravés dans ma mémoire et dans les pieds de ces pauvres gens.

\- J'essaye de temps en temps, mais j'aime vraiment pas ça. Etre sympa c'est pas mon truc je crois... Encore moins quand tu te moques de moi.

Phillip contempla sa compagne non sans fierté et admiration, le cœur débordant d'amour pour ce petit bout de femme, avant d'éclater de rire en la revoyant se dandiner tant bien que mal, distribuant des coups en toute inconscience, mais cela masquait son inquiétude concernant le pétrin dans lequel se retrouvait fourrée Nicole.

* * *

L'atmosphère dans la voiture était étonnamment détendue en dépit de l'épisode agité de la veille, le morceau de pop emplissant l'habitacle crème tandis que Nikki marquait le rythme du pied, bercée par le ronronnement du moteur, prête à succomber à la fatigue puisqu'elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Seth la surveillait en lui jetant des coups d'œil par intermittence comme une maman poule se faisant un sang d'encre, conduisant distraitement jusqu'à Detroit.  
Brie pour sa part, était conduite par son époux qui, bien heureusement pour elle, n'avait pas été mis dans la confidence. Elle non plus n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil, très perturbée par ses actions qu'elle savait déplorables et qui risquait de lui coûter la confiance de Bryan en plus de celle de sa jumelle et probablement tous ses amis mis au parfum. Particulièrement adorable, Randy lui avait tenu compagnie une bonne partie de la nuit dans un café, tentant de la rassurer et la divertir.

Nicole finit par trouver la meilleure solution pour distiller un tant soit peu son chagrin à force de contempler Seth à la dérobée à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, se pensant discret.

\- Dis moi mon petit Seth, ça t'est déjà arrivé d'être infidèle?

Rien de tel que quelques informations croustillantes, sans viles intentions bien entendu!

Son ami haussa un sourcil avec incompréhension et coula un regard intrigué dans sa direction, se demandant si elle était sérieuse. Son petit sourire engageant lui prouva que oui en dépit des déboires liés aux ragots d'hier.

\- Non, jamais, répondit le catcheur aux cheveux bicolores d'un ton égal qui la déçu beaucoup, sa moue se reflétant dans le rétroviseur. Nous n'avons pas tous une vie digne d'être scriptée pour la télévision... J'avoue, il m'est déjà arrivé d'avoir été tenté à cause de la distance MAIS sans jamais céder. Et puis pourquoi ça t'intéresse d'abord?!

\- J'aime bien Leighla, ça me gonflerait que tu sois comme la plupart des autres à la WWE, à coucher à droite à gauche et que tu la blesses, répondit la diva avec une bonté sincère qui plu beaucoup au conducteur. Pour tout dire, ce n'était pas tout. Certes, Leighla était une femme adorable qui ne méritait pas d'être blessée de la sorte, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir savoir pour satisfaire sa curiosité et peut être apporter une bonne nouvelle à Natalya. Redevenant la femme frivole que tout le monde connaissait, elle demanda d'un ton joué: _Qui_ par exemple?

\- C'est fini l'interrogatoire oui?! S'impatienta le jeune homme bien que sur un ton taquin, craignant de la brusquer, mais il devait avouer que ce sujet le mettait mal à l'aise. Voyant qu'elle ne se départait pas de son petit sourire enjoué, il ne put que céder un peu de terrain: Tu sais, Leighla doit un peu le sentir car elle est un peu réticente à ce que je traîne avec toi, Brie, Nattie tout ça... Et tu ne sauras rien de plus car je sens que tu es capable de le répéter aux filles.

\- Evidemment, nous sommes magnifiques! En tout cas, dommage... Je te demanderai à la prochaine soirée, après t'avoir bien fait boire, prévint la brune en agitant un index dans sa direction comme pour le mettre en garde avant de se recroqueviller sur le siège, la tête appuyée contre la vitre. Pourtant, sa dernière phrase méritait d'être décortiquée. Merci de m'emmener.

Seth lui répondit par un simple sourire, la couvant d'un regard compatissant avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la route. Même si cela ne le concernait pas directement, l'événement de la veille l'avait beaucoup fait réfléchir, bien que ne l'empêchant pas de profiter du sommeil du guerrier. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver un certain sens dans le discours de Brianna. Oui, il pensait pouvoir comprendre son but de vouloir protéger sa sœur et vouloir la mettre sur le droit chemin - si jamais cela était sincère - mais il fallait bien admettre que les moyens employés pour y parvenir étaient désastreux, abjects.

\- Tu sais Nikki, à propos de ta sœur...

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça pour l'instant, l'interrompit aimablement Nicole qui battait des cils, ayant terriblement sommeil, les mains coincées entre sa tête et la vitre en guise d'oreiller de fortune. Elle ne souhaitait pas faire face à cela dans l'immédiat, elle avait besoin de Dean pour cela. C'est pas contre toi, mais il faut encore que j'assimile que c'est bien _elle_ puis que j'entende toute l'histoire qui va bien remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Comme tu veux, mais ne t'enferme pas dans ta déception et ne laisse pas ça traîner... Maintenant dors, tu vas avoir une soirée mouvementée.

La brune acquiesça en roulant des yeux avec extravagance, pressa doucement sa main sur le volant avant de s'abandonner au bras de Morphée, bercée par le ronronnement du moteur, la musique et l'avancée du véhicule sur la route.

* * *

La soirée fut en effet orageuse à cause de son match en équipe avec sa sœur, puisque l'une n'existait pas sans l'autre sur le ring, mais l'ambiance était glaciale au possible en dépit des efforts de Brianna pour aller vers elle. De plus, la présence de Daniel et la crainte de tomber sur les caméras de Total Divas au tournant d'un couloir n'arrangeaient rien, les forçant à se comporter de façon chaleureuse et enjouer afin de les berner. Elles ne pouvaient laisser transparaître leur discorde devant l'un comme l'autre sans quoi les représailles seraient terribles. D'un côté, dire la vérité à son fiancé signifiait perdre sa confiance à coup sûr, voir le perdre tout court, ce qui était impensable pour Brie dans une telle épreuve. De l'autre côté, révéler aux fans que le lien les unissant était rompu créerait une vive contrariété chez les Créatifs qui misaient beaucoup sur elles, mais aussi beaucoup de dépit parmi le public.

Leur vie privée fut sauvée pour ce soir, aucune caméra ne les prenant pas surprise. De toute manière Total Divas était basé sur des histoires inventées de toutes pièces. A présent, Nikki devait faire semblant d'être sur un petit nuage euphorique avec un enfoiré de première classe d'un côté ET une sœur jumelle hypocrite à en faire rougir Judas de l'autre. Un jeu d'enfant!

Bien heureusement, Jonathan l'attendait à la sortie des vestiaires, comme promis, et ses caresses, ses baisers et ses mots rassurants la transportèrent dans un autre monde, à l'abri de tous, loin des ragots, des rouages et traîtrises qu'elle imaginaient jusque là inconcevables. Ils prirent le temps de planifier leur petit voyage bien mérité, se mettant rapidement d'accord sur une destination ensoleillée, assez loin, mais pas trop, afin d'oublier ce chaos, mais pouvoir rentrer rapidement au bercail et repartir sillonner les routes pour le travail. N'ayant pas de vol avant demain, ils eurent enfin l'opportunité de passer une soirée en tête à tête.

* * *

**[Naxxos - Acapulco]**

Deux appels manqués de Daniel et trois de Randy l'attendirent à la sortie de l'avion à Acapulco au Mexique alors que l'énorme boule enflammée qu'était le soleil baignait dans une étendue rosâtre surplombant la baie mais Nicole n'en tint pas compte, allant même jusqu'à éteindre son téléphone portable.  
L'air semblait bien plus léger, respirable, à des kilomètres de leur pays de résidence. Peu importe le mois, le climat restait toujours clément ici et c'était ce dont la diva avait besoin: De soleil, de chaleur et de son homme, bien sûr.  
Le couple gagna l'hôtel réservé à la va-vite, main dans la main, trop captivés par le paysage envoûtant qui s'offrait à eux, le ciel de feu semblant se fondre dans l'eau d'azur s'étendant à perte de vue venant lécher le sable blanc, pour parler. L'établissement était fastueux, tout de marbre, décoré avec goût et parsemé de plantes luxuriantes et disposant de son propre spa. La suite avait de quoi faire pâlir Paris Hilton, avec balcon donnant sur l'océan, baignoire incrustée à même le sol dans la salle de bain qui devait bien faire la taille de l'appartement d'un étudiant, lit king size et dressing-room. Le genre d'endroit où rester enfermé en charmante compagnie n'était pas un problème.

Ici, tout semblait plus éclatant, plus somptueux, presque réconfortant, comme si il s'agissait d'un monde à part créé pour les gens au bord de la crise de nerfs afin de se ressourcer. Ou pour les gens normaux, un lieu de villégiature donc.

La brune lâcha enfin ses bagages Vuitton avec un soupir d'apaisement, retira ses escarpins d'une main puis tournoya sur elle-même, les bras levés en l'air, les yeux clos afin de savourer le souffle de la brise s'engouffrant par la baie-vitrée sur sa peau et la fraîcheur du marbre sous ses pieds, cette chaleur presque fortifiante et surtout cette paix certes éphémère.  
Elle s'arrêta en s'étirant langoureusement, se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un cri d'extase, puis entendit Dean prendre place à ses côtés et caresser son épaule du dos de la main tout en jouant avec sa chevelure. Nikki se tourna vers lui et ouvrit les yeux, trouvant son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Se perdre dans son regard bleu, envoûtée par son sourire, effaça toute trace de son affliction.

\- Il est encore tôt, tu veux pas aller faire un tour? S'enquit Dean dans un murmure en approchant quelque peu, son nez frôlant le sien, sa main remontant le long de sa nuque gracile, l'autre flattant son flanc gauche. T'enfermer ne vas pas t'aider à digérer.

\- Si, j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir... Mais pas maintenant, susurra Nicole en s'installant à califourchon sur lui, sa crinière les séparant du monde extérieur, avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, se sentant enfin en sécurité dans ses bras, comme si sa sœur, les déboires de Natalya et tout ce tourbillon dramatique n'existaient plus. Je t'ai délaissé ces derniers temps à cause de tout ça.

\- C'est à moi de te rassurer et te réconforter, surtout en ce moment, rétorqua Dean avec un sourire enjôleur tandis qu'il la faisait basculer sous lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue tout en remontant la soie beige de sa robe le long de ses cuisses, envoyant des frissons dans tout son corps. Il retira son t-shirt banal qu'il jeta par dessus son épaule avant de déposer des baisers le long de sa mâchoire et dévorer ses lèvres. Laisse moi m'occuper de toi, tu en as bien besoin.

Nicole voulut acquiescer, mais ses paroles ne se firent pas entendre, trop occupée qu'elle était à l'embrasser et déboutonner son jean, son regard de braise toujours ancré au sien. S'abandonner à la volupté et l'amour était tout ce qu'elle avait jamais souhaité.

A peine heure plus tard, la brune profitait de cette splendide vue alors que le ciel portait à présent son manteau de nuit, accoudée à la rambarde blanche du balcon, enroulée dans un des draps soie prune noué au-dessus de sa poitrine, un verre de vin à la main. Une musique endiablée et qui respirait le soleil retentissait depuis le bar de la plage en contrebas et il lui semblait vibrer en chœur, sur le rythme de la liberté et allégresse.  
Elle accorda une pensée à Natalya, Seth, Roman et Randy qui devaient avoir retrouvé leur foyer, priant pour qu'ils soient aussi épanouis qu'elle en cet instant, mais elle revint au moment présent en entendant Dean se plaindre de son exposition à la vue de tous quasiment en tenue si aguichante.

\- Quand je vois ça, j'ai vraiment pas envie de rentrer, commenta-t-elle en l'accueillant d'un large sourire, à présent adosser à la rambarde, les bras étendus de chaque côté, la brise agitant doucement sa chevelure autour de son visage, se sentant déesse sous son regard gourmand.

\- On rentre pour Wrestlemania quand même, mais on peut revenir après si tu le veux!

\- Tu parles! Pour le peu que j'vais servir là-dedans...J'ferais mieux de rester là à t'attendre.

\- Dis pas ça, tu es plus douée que certaines qui sont là pour faire plantes vertes et seulement gagner le fric.

Nicole hocha la tête en plissant le nez, guère persuadée qu'elle n'était pas à classer dans cette catégorie en dépit de ses progrès et du niveau catastrophique de certaines. Encore un sujet fâcheux!  
Elle s'abandonna dans ses bras, la tête reposant contre son torse nu, écoutant les battements de son cœur se mariant à merveille au morceau de musique, les yeux grands ouverts afin de s'imprégner au mieux de cette scène. Après un baiser, elle se baissa pour se libérer puis regagna la chambre en dansant, les mains nouées au dessus de la tête, son déhanchement se dessinant sous le tissu. Elle l'invita à la rejoindre de l'index avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

C'était donc ça le paradis.

* * *

\- Je sais que je vais devoir lui parler un moment ou l'autre, au moins pour son mariage ou le travail, mais tu te rends compte qu'elle dit avoir fait ça car être avec John était le mieux pour moi?! Et qu'en plus de ça elle te faisait pas confiance?! C'est con..Enfin j'veux dire... Comment elle peut croire tout ça alors qu'elle a vu que c'était un enfoiré à tendance psychopathe et stalker alors que tu es toujours là pour moi! S'énerva Nikki en pianotant sur son verre de cocktail, tentant de contrôler sa voix puisqu'ils se trouvaient au bar-restaurant de l'hôtel. Je ne cautionne pas son attitude.

Leurs visages étaient éclairés par la bougie ornant la table ainsi que de celles les environnant, créant ainsi une charmante ambiance tamisée. Quelques clients se déhanchaient voluptueusement au son du morceau de rumba parmi les tables et les senteurs des plats embaumaient la pièce, se mêlant à l'odeur caractéristique de la mer alors que la pièce se déclinait dans des teintes chaudes.

\- Chérie, c'est ta propre sœur et elle a raison de se méfier de moi vu ma réputation, assura Jonathan en couvrant sa main de la sienne, sa réaction déconcertant sa compagne qui jouait distraitement avec sa salade de haricots rouges. Je ne dis pas qu'elle a eu raison, bien au contraire... mais elle n'était pas aux premières loges de mon évolution et n'a juste pas compris que j'avais vraiment changé pour toi. Après, tu connais très bien l'image de Cena renvoyée à l'écran puis moi je suis le méchant garçon. C'est trop facile de se faire embobiner dans notre boulot.

\- Elle n'a pas à s'occuper de choses qu'elle ne comprend pas, trancha Nicole avec sécheresse avant d'avaler une bouchée de sa salade. Elle prit le temps d'arroser cela d'une gorgée de Mojito avant de développer, Dean la dévisageant avec incertitude. Brie n'a jamais eu de relations amoureuses compliquées. _Jamais_. Elle avait toujours des copains attentionnés, tout seuls dans leurs têtes, sans problème à régler et maintenant elle a décroché le gros lot avec Daniel qui est l'homme parfait... Enfin selon ses critères.

\- Ce qui explique qu'elle s'inquiète de te voir autant galérer. De c'que j'ai compris, elle voulait juste que ça s'arrange pour toi. Elle s'est plantée de mec, c'est tout.

\- Tu le penses vraiment...? s'enquit sa compagne avec une note d'espoir dans la voix qui prouvait qu'elle souhaitait vraiment y croire, que sa jumelle n'était pas si mauvaise. Dean acquiesça d'un signe de tête et la blottit contre lui pour la rassurer. Je vais essayer de lui parler en rentrant, mais j'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait avouer.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de pire après ça. Le côté positif c'est qu'elle est pas à l'origine des rumeurs. Enfin, si... Mais c'est pas elle qui les a répandues quoi.

\- C'est vrai... Mais c'est quand même très dur à digérer. Bon j'en ai marre de parler de ça, je suis partie pour y échapper donc je vais danser et ne penser à _rien_! Pépia la diva en se redressant vivement. Elle taponna ses lèvre à l'aide sa serviette en tissu et se fraya un chemin à reculons dans la foule, lui soufflant un baiser du bout des lèvres. Moi je te fais confiance!

**[Sam Smith - Make It To Me]**

Jonathan lui répondit par un léger sourire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander comment elle faisait pour croire en lui en dépit des histoires sordides qui jalonnaient son passé pas si lointain que ça et de son silence qui aurait fait fuir plus d'une femme. Ce qui était, en outre, déjà arrivé.  
Lui aussi pouvait comprendre Brianna, du moins sur sa réserve à son égard et il ne doutait pas que ses intentions soient bonnes. Selon lui, ce n'était qu'une erreur de jugement de sa part... Tout le monde préférait croire en Cena même si il déraillait totalement ces derniers temps. D'ailleurs il la comprenait bien mieux que Nicole qui lui semblait déraisonnable. Qui était assez fou pour placer son cœur entre ses mains? Pour aimer un homme comme lui?  
Si on lui demandait son avis, le jeu ne valait pas la chandelle. Il était trop rustre, trop taciturne, trop sauvage peut-être. Vraiment pas de quoi créer un tel scandale et pourtant Nicole était là, alors qu'ils étaient le jour et la nuit, qu'elle était une princesse des temps modernes et lui un pauvre diable de la rue et c'était peut-être à cause de cette témérité et cette candeur qu'il l'aimait tant.

Oui, Jonathan était la Bête et Nicole la Belle, ils le savaient parfaitement. Tout le monde le savait. Mais Nicole s'en moquait, elle l'aimait envers et contre tout parce qu'il était présent depuis le début alors qu'elle était un appât à problèmes, parce qu'il avait besoin de douceur et elle avait toujours eu un petit faible pour les hommes compliqués. La preuve étant qu'il était à ses côtés, au Mexique, alors qu'il aurait dû passer un moment avec son frère, la seule famille qu'il avait encore, ou s'entraîner pour Wrestlemania.

Alors que Dean observait sa petite amie danser seule au milieu de la piste de danse improvisée, parce qu'elle était assez belle et insouciante pour ne pas avoir l'air ridicule, il réalisa ô combien il était stupide de ne pas lui avoir dit ces simples mots alors qu'ils l'habitaient, ils les ressentaient dans chaque parcelle de son corps à peine effleurait-elle son esprit, sa silhouette se dessinait au loin ou que sa voix carillonnait à ses oreilles. Jamais il n'avait été apaisé par une femme et ,aussi horrible que cela soit, jamais il ne les avait respecté. Bien sûr, il appréciait énormément leur compagnie, mais la toile de son passé avait toujours retenue l'amour qu'il avait à donner, ne pouvant chérir que ces enveloppes charnelles.  
Mais Nikki était arrivée et elle avait tout emporté sur son passage: les barrières, les doutes et la peur. Il ne restait plus rien.

Rien sauf elle.

Jonathan se leva à son tour et fendit la foule avec une résolution qui faisait luire son regard azur, emprunta le même chemin qu'elle, le regard ancré à sa silhouette si lumineuse qui se déhanchait parmi les autres qui n'étaient plus que des tâches indistinctes, des gens sans importance.

\- J'en ai marre de ce bordel et faire semblant, on va vivre comme on veut maintenant, chuchota-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, se collant à son dos et sa tête reposant contre la sienne. Un sourire de plaisir étira les lèvres de la brune et elle adopta un tempo plus lent afin de mieux se noyer dans leur bulle. Je n'ai pas honte d'être avec toi et j'en ai rien à foutre de l'avis des gens. Cena sait maintenant, donc tout le monde sera bientôt au courant de toute façon.

Émue par sa décision certes effrontée, mais à l'image du personnage, Nikki se retourna afin de lui faire face, la lueur des bougies et l'alcool alliées à l'émotion illuminant son regard chocolat, plaçant une main sur sa joue gauche.

\- Même si ça risque de perturber ta carrière?

\- Je m'en fous, je peux toujours faire du charme pour garder ma place. Je t'aime Nicole.

Sur cet aveu, Jonathan l'embrassa tendrement, enfouissant l'une de ses mains dans sa longue chevelure si soyeuse. Nikki eut l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice éclatait dans son cœur soudainement raccommodé par son amour qui se révélait et une douce torpeur l'envahit, la faisant doucement frissonner malgré la chaleur nocturne.

\- Dis-le encore, murmura la diva en se reculant légèrement, totalement grisée.

\- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il alors, trop heureux de lui obéir et se sentant bien plus léger, comme si un énorme poids venait de quitter ses épaules. Il glissa une main derrière sa nuque qu'il massa délicatement, l'autre caressant sa taille puis il chuchota au creux de son oreille, ses lèvres frôlant le lobe: Je t'aime.

Nicole en fut tellement bouleversée et rassurée que cela manqua de la faire pleurer. Ce n'était pas l'horrible découverte qui allait venir à bout de ses défenses, mais de simples mots. Après tout ce temps et avoir affronté de terribles incertitudes, cette vérité qui était finalement une évidence éclatait, dissipant toutes les récentes déceptions et lui prouvant que cette histoire d'âme sœur était réelle, pas seulement un conte pour faire rêver les jeunes filles. Elle le savait car elle avait trouvé la sienne. Jonathan le savait car sa prison de pierre avait éclaté et il avait compris que c'était elle et personne d'autre maintenant.

Tous ces obstacles sur leurs routes n'étaient plus rien si ce n'est le ciment de leur force et le hasard leur ayant permis de se trouver dans le noir pour continuer le chemin ensemble, main dans la main, avec cette sérénité presque orgueilleuse qu'ont les gens amoureux car ils savent qu'ils ont enfin trouvé la personne faite pour eux.


	23. Chapitre 23

Hello!

Voici la suite avec un peu de retard, j'ai pas mal de boulot et je rattrape mon retard niveau séries. Ce chapitre est un peu plus axé "réflexion" et sur le groupe que forme les filles...Donc ça peut vous paraître un peu lent, mais je me rattraperai sur le prochain!

Merci beaucoup pour vos doux mots et ''bienvenue'' à toi Lili =) ravie de te compter parmi mes lecteurs/rices.

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait plaisir!

**To my English readers** (...or those trying to read) , yes, I plan to translate this story but I can't do it alone because of work and my writing style. My reading skills are fine but writing is another thing so feel free to send me a private message if you're interested in helping me. I'm really excited about this project so I'll be very grateful to have some help.

* * *

Le séjour au paradis de Nikki et Dean de seulement trois jours n'était déjà plus qu'un souvenir lointain, comme un songe imaginé par leurs esprits fertiles mis en place pour les aider à supporter ce tourbillon infernal avant la prochaine pause. A peine avaient-ils regagné les États-Unis et donc la route que le cycle recommençait, apportant son lot d'angoisse et de fatigue provoqués par les voyages et shows à répétition. Bien heureusement, ils faisaient ce métier par passion, pas pour s'en mettre plein les poches comme certains cachés dans le fond des vestiaires qui priaient pour ne pas être convoqués sur le ring, et puis surtout, ils avaient leur pilier. Ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre.

Et après tout, trois jours de congé au soleil c'était déjà un miracle dans ce métier et tous ne pouvaient se vanter de pouvoir en faire autant.

Leur moral était un peu plus au beau fixe qu'avant leur départ lorsqu'ils avaient atterri à Memphis au Tennessee pour un Raw haut en couleur, cette escapade en amoureux ayant rechargé leurs batteries. Évidemment, la réalité les rattrapa aussitôt dès que les cris de leurs collègues, forcés de hausser le ton pour se faire entendre, vinrent agresser leurs oreilles et que la fine silhouette de Brie se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte des vestiaires.  
Nicole plissa le nez, le coin de sa lèvre gauche se tordant en une grimace de répugnance, mais Dean s'empara de sa main et enlaça étroitement ses doigts au beau milieu du couloir, à la vue des athlètes qui se pressaient. Triple H et Stéphanie étant présents ce soir là afin de servir l'intrigue de Daniel et sa révolution, tous étaient trop occupés à faire bonne figure pour remarquer ce changement.

Malgré ces barrières, la diva dut reconnaître que retrouver Natalya, Seth, Roman, Randy et ses camarades de Total Divas lui fit chaud au cœur. Ces garnements lui manquaient après quelques jours seulement.  
Pour tout dire, même voir AJ en grande conversation avec le samoan lui fit plaisir. La championne s'était révélée être sociable durant son absence. Une preuve que les miracles arrivaient chaque jour!  
Cena répondait à l'appel, fidèle au poste, mais elle avait décidé d'agir comme si il était invisible pour sa santé mentale, et curieusement, les autre semblaient avoir adopter la même attitude bien que restant polis, à répondre si jamais il leur adressait la parole. Curieusement, Brie était logée à la même enseigne par les filles, devant subir en plus de cela des regards intrigués, mais peinés également. Elle restait une amie pour la plupart d'entre eux et cette révélation les avait tous déçus. Les hommes étaient bien moins impitoyables, moins prompts à juger et condamner. En effet Seth, Roman et particulièrement Randy dérogeaient à la règle Au point que certains se demandaient pourquoi Daniel ne réagissait pas... Mais c'était là une toute autre histoire.

Les retrouvailles furent de courte durée car il fallait être présentable pour le public quémandeur et enfiévré, comme chaque soir. Ce qui, en soi, était extraordinaire et ne cessait d'impressionner les athlètes qui devenaient artistes pour eux. Peu importe qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve, que le compte bancaire soit dans le rouge et que l'épouse se plaigne de ce passe temps, les salles étaient toujours pleines à craquer, leur prouvant qu'ils faisaient leur métier à merveille.

Le groupe était réuni dans la cafétéria, lieu de rassemblement, bien que chacun éparpillé aux quatre coins alors que la fin du match opposant Big E à Cesaro précédant celui de Dean et Seth se dessinait.  
Dean entra alors pour annoncer à ses compères que leur entrée sur scène était imminente puis se dirigea à la table du buffet où Nikki chuchotait avec Eva Marie, la faisant s'esclaffer contre le dos de sa main bientôt imitée par Cameron qui avait clairement remarqué un changement dans le comportement de son amie. Elle avait peut être l'air stupide, mais elle ne l'était pas. Et elle était sur le point de découvrir la source de cette métamorphose.

\- Bonne chance pour ton match ma belle, fit Dean qui arrivait derrière elles, les faisant toutes les trois sursauter, trop captivées par leurs messe-basses. Eva et Cameron échangèrent des regards intrigués en se rendant enfin compte du surnom employé, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de la personne à qui il s'adressait. Le catcheur passa un bras autour des épaules de Nikki et reprit la parole, penché sur elle tant elle petite sans ses chaussures infernales: Ça va aller ce soir?

\- T'en fais pas, je crois que je vais survivre sans toi une petite soirée, assura la diva avec un sourire taquin, appréhendant énormément la réaction de leur entourage alors que rien de grave ne s'était produit jusque là. Merci, toi aussi. Enfin...Parade bien autour du ring et fait crier les minettes.

Sur ce, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser tendrement, prenant appui d'une main sur son torse comme si elle craignait que le sol ne se dérobe sous ses pieds à la fois de crainte et de bonheur d'enfin exposer la vérité. Dean le lui rendit puis sourit contre ses lèvres, les yeux clos, savourant lui aussi de ne plus vivre caché.

\- .Dieu...Ils viennent de s'embrasser? Chuchota Eva qui les contemplait comme si il s'agissait d'un couple d'extraterrestres puis elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule comme pour s'assurer que les autres étaient témoins de cette folie.

Ce qui était le cas bien sûr, mais aucun ne fit de commentaires, retournant vaquer ses occupations.

Celui connu comme l'instable du Shield, soudainement bien moins dangereux, chuchota un ''_je t'aime_'' à l'oreille de la brune qui fit éclore un sourire sur ses lèvres puis il quitta la cafétéria de sa démarche nonchalante habituelle, sa petite amie le suivant du regard non sans fierté et un indicible soulagement. Le monde ne s'était pas écroulé sur leur tête!

\- Bon... Je crois que j'ai des choses à vous expliquer, fit Nicole avec une moue contrite en se tournant vers ses collègues et amies qui ne semblaient toujours pas remises, comme figées dans le temps, se contentant d'acquiescer d'un lent signe de tête. Et puis j'en ai marre, je veux être honnête.

\- Il t'a violé et forcé à rester avec lui? S'enquit Cameron avec des yeux encore plus grands qu'auparavant. Eva lui asséna un regard courroucé, un sourcil arqué, lui indiquant qu'elle allait trop loin. Alors hm... t'es tombée enceinte après un coup d'un soir donc tu restes pour le bébé?

Le pauvre avait une terrible réputation! Pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie il fréquentait véritablement quelqu'un et il en était très fier.

\- Qu'est-c'que tu racontes?!s'exclama Nikki en la considérant avec effarement puis elle agita la main devant elle et les guida à la première table de libre qu'elle trouva. Apercevant Naomi avec son homme et son beau frère, elle l'interpella haut et fort et celle-ci s'empressa de les rejoindre, s'excusant sur son passage comme si elle était à l'origine de cette perturbation. Les filles, j'ai quelque chose à vous avouer. On sait toutes que tout est scénarisé ici. Les intrigues, les conflits, même ceux qui concernent nos familles dans Total Divas et... Ma relation avec John. Ça fait quatre mois que je suis avec Dean. Depuis que j'ai découvert qu'il me trompait en fait.

Un unique cri de stupéfaction s'éleva de l'assemblée de femmes, sursautant presque sur leurs sièges comme des enfants écoutant une histoire de fantômes, attirant les regards intrigués de leur entourage, buvant ses paroles.

\- Mais John est tellement gentil, c'est pas possible..., souffla Cameron presque avec une moue de déception, le menton reposant dans la paume de sa main tandis qu'Eva posait une main sur l'épaule de son amie dans un geste de réconfort. Dean est un pervers, tout le monde le sait! T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée?

\- Tss tais-toi Cam'..., siffla Naomi en lui adressant un coup d'œil cinglant puis elle dévisagea longuement la brune, jaugeant le rayonnement de la situation sur elle. Elle était plutôt bonne dans cette art abstrait. T'as l'air heureuse...Tu l'es vraiment?

\- Oui, répondit Nicole en réprimant un sourire de joie, des fossettes se creusant au creux de ses joues légèrement fardées après avoir remercié Eva Marie pour son doux geste d'un coup d'œil entendu. Je vous jure les filles, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Jusque là, John m'a bien plus fait souffrir que Dean...

\- C'est vrai qu'on aurait plus tendance à faire confiance au chouchou qu'au dingue du Shield, reconnu Eva d'un ton traînant qui reflétait l'évidence, sa chevelure rouge balayant la table, tandis que les autres acquiesçait. Mais ça, c'est parce que les gosses et les mamans l'adorent donc faut polir son image pour les caméras... Ça se sent qu'il y a un truc pas net, il est trop gentil. Le genre ''trop beau pour être vrai''.

Pas bête la bimbo flamboyante tout compte fait!

Nicole la contempla avec un agréable ébahissement, faisant mine de réfléchir à ses prochaines paroles alors que remettant en cause ses jugements trop précipités. En même temps, sa paranoïa l'avait guettée trop longtemps et, parfois pour rien donc.

\- P't'être, mais ça n'empêche que c'est trop bizarre..., marmonna Cameron en se massant les tempes, les sourcils froncés. Passer de ''ça'' à ''ça'' quand même...

\- Alors, t'es amoureuse? Reprit la diva rouge avec un sourire enjoué, agitant la main devant le visage de Cameron comme pour la faire taire, un sourcil arqué et tapotant de sa main libre juste devant elle.

Nikki dévisagea ses amies tour à tour avec une certaine supériorité, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que, finalement, elle avait bien caché son jeu puisque aucune des filles avec qui elle passait le plus clair de son temps n'y avaient vu que du feu. Elle se décida alors à répondre, mettant fin à leur attente et leur imagination et un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle avoua. Elle était libre.

\- Oui.

Eva ne put contenir un petit cri d'excitation avant de taper dans la main de Naomi, qui était apaisée de voir son amie si épanouie après toutes les rumeurs sur son compte. Maintenant qu'elle avait toute l'histoire, elle pensait comprendre d'où provenaient ces racontars.

\- Pourquoi Brie et Nattie ne sont pas là? S'étonna soudainement Cameron en jetant des regards intrigués alentour.

\- Elles sont...Déjà au courant, élucida Nikki en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour observer sa sœur en grande conversation avec son fiancé et Big Show. Natalya est au téléphone avec Beth, de toute façon. En tout cas, je me sens mieux de vous l'avoir dit.

\- T'as eu raison! Bon alors raconte nous, donne nous du croustillant!

Sur cette requête frivole d'Eva, menace devenue doux petit agneau, Nicole relata ses aventures de couple dans un chuchotement enjoué, croustillantes ou non, pour le plus grand plaisir de son public captivé.

* * *

L'arène se vidait toujours au goutte à goutte, lentement, après chaque show, les athlète prenant le temps de se détendre avant de rentrer à l'hôtel ou reprendre la route. La plupart des catcheuses préféraient sortir le plus vite possible pour retrouver leur petit confort, et Nikki ne dérogeait pas à les règles. Sauf cette fois-ci, ne redoutant plus les chuchotements l'environnant et le regard scrutateur de ses collègues. En effet, elle quitta l'arène alors que la majorité de la foule s'était dissipée dans la toile du centre-ville ou rentrant à leur domicile, poussée par le froid mordant de la nuit. La brune était en compagnie de Roman qui refusait de la laisser rentrer seule et remplaçant Dean qui traînait dans les vestiaires. Roman était calme, ce qui lui faisait un bien fou: être entourée et sortir sans arrêt était exténuant, et elle fut plus libre d'aborder le patron qui la précédait dans le corridor.  
Nikki rattrapa Triple H en trottinant et lui tapota le bras à défaut de pouvoir l'arrêter tant il était grand après avoir intimé à son ami de l'attendre à l'extérieur.

\- Ah Nicole, ça tombe bien je voulais te voir, fit son employeur en s'arrêtant, la saluant d'un signe de tête poli, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son manteau noir élégant. Merci pour le coup de main avec Punk. Il est encore plus difficile à voir qu'un ministre!

\- Alors, ça a donné quoi? S'enquit-elle doucement, osant enfin lui faire face, les bras croisés sur sa veste par soucis de pudeur. Pour tout dire, Phil s'était montré avare de commentaires sur cet entretien, probablement dans le but de ne pas l'agacer.

\- On a failli atteindre un compromis, mais finalement ce n'était pas assez pour lui à Wrestlemania, avoua Paul d'un ton égal et sans moindre honte. Il avait fait tout son possible pour le convaincre de regagner les rangs de la fédération, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais il va réfléchir...Donc si il daigne bouger son royal fessier et comprendre qu'on ne lui veut aucun mal, on peut espérer le revoir pour Payback dans sa ville natale. Ton enquête sur le traître avance?

\- Elle est bouclée, je sais qui c'est, marmonna la diva en détournant le regard, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Son regard intrigué outrepassa sa maigre résistance en quelques secondes seulement: C'est ma sœur. Marrant, non?

\- Brie? S'étonna Triple H avec un léger mouvement de recul, sincèrement choqué de l'apprendre, mais le professionnel en lui repris rapidement le dessus, les rouages tournant dans son esprit. Voilà de quoi créer une intrigue intéressante... Désolé, c'est vraiment terrible. J'espère qu'elle a une bonne excuse et que ça s'arrangera entre vous.

\- Ravie de vous inspirer. Oh, en fait, je ne veux pas que vous l'appreniez par des bruits de couloir et autant être honnête avec vous aussi et ça mettra un point final à ce scandale: je suis avec Dean.

\- Je sais.

Un instant, Nicole pensa que Triple H se jouait d'elle, qu'il connaissait tous ses petits secrets depuis le début et se montrait gentil et coopérant seulement dans le but de l'endormir pour lui faire Dieu sait quelle horreur.

\- Cena s'est empressé de venir ''cafter'' dès qu'il a su la vérité, élucida-t-il avec un petit sourire entendu comme si il avait deviné les doutes habitant son employée, mais sa réponse la détendit aussitôt. Stéphanie est furieuse de voir le petit chéri trompé par « le mauvais garçon des bas quartiers », mais ça ne posera pas de problème.

\- Pourquoi?! Elle me déteste apparemment.

\- Parce que ce sont des gamineries qui n'ont pas à influencer vos performances sur le ring ou nos décisions professionnelles. John peut venir pleurer dans ses jupes autant qu'il veut en jouant sur la carte de l'homme parfait, ça n'a aucune importance... Même si il a du mal à le comprendre. Malgré son investissement un peu trop personnel, Stéphanie le sait aussi. Normalement, tu devrais être tranquille.

\- Merci beaucoup...Et y a pas moyen que vous fassiez quelque chose pour précipiter une rupture avec Cena à l'écran?

\- Ça c'est vraiment pas mon rayon et encore moins mon domaine d'action. Il faut voir avec Stéphanie ou Mark, mais je vais essayer de leur en toucher deux mots.

\- Je peux vous faire un câlin? Demanda Nicole qui était prête à se jeter dans ses bras tant elle était reconnaissante alors qu'il se contentait d'agir en homme responsable et raisonnable. Elle se doutait bien qu'il avait dû servir un discours musclé à cette sale teigne de Cena quand il était venu rapporter ce petit secret. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

\- Stéphanie est aussi très jalouse, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Cette excuse était véridique et curieusement inquiétante car Nikki pressentait que sa jalousie n'était pas portée que sur son époux bien-aimé, elle le sentait comme une odeur de brûlé annonciateur d'un terrible incendie.

Sur cet échange digne d'une série policière mettant en scène la rencontre clandestine de deux détectives privés, chacun reprit sa route et rejoignit la personne l'attendant dans le froid.

* * *

\- Ah sûrement pas mon petit Randy! Protesta vivement Nicole en brandissant son verre dans sa direction comme une arme pour se défendre et manifestant sa contrariété, s'essuyant délicatement la bouche de sa main libre à l'aide de sa serviette. Je ne vais pas céder aux yeux de biche de Brie juste parce que _tu_ estimes que je dois lui donner une seconde chance.

Les deux amis se trouvaient dans un restaurant de la vieille ville, profitant d'un bon dîner traditionnel loin de l'agitation des sorties en groupe. Même les gens célèbres avaient besoin de calme!  
Ils se retrouvaient en tête-à-tête, leur assurant une totale tranquillité, car Natalya étaient partie en virée avec Naomi pour danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit et ainsi oublier ses problèmes de mariage tandis que les membres du Shield avaient opté pour une réunion de groupe à faire une tournée des bars, après tout ce temps passé avec leurs petites amies respectives ou avec tous les autres, mais jamais entre eux. Résultat, Nicole et Randall avaient enfin l'occasion de discuter de tout et rien. Et surtout de rien...Jusqu'à ce que le champion remette ce fâcheux sujet sur le tapis.  
Ce qui gâchait quelque peu cette charmante ambiance, du moins d'après Nikki qui souhaitait juste passer à autre chose suite aux paroles rassurantes de Triple H et son fameux ''coming out''.

\- Oh allez Nikki, c'est quand même ta sœur, fais pas ta garce, maugréa Randy avec un soupir contrit, s'adossant dans le fond de son siège puis il eut un petit rictus en remarquant l'air outré de la brune, comprenant sa grossière erreur. C'est pas c'que je veux dire... C'est juste que même si elle a agit inconsciemment, elle pensait bien faire.

\- Alors qu'elle sait très bien que c'est un putain d'enfoiré?! J'crois pas que se soit pour mon bien, non..., marmonna la diva en jetant sa serviette auprès de son assiette avec brusquerie, le toisant avec défiance. Ses atouts qui marchent sur toi ne me font pas le même effet. Je ne vais pas me faire avoir.

\- Il est pas question de faire du charme pour me faire avaler la pilule, souffla-t-il en se massant la nuque, soutenant son regard puis il se servit un fond de vin rouge et en fixa le contenu le temps de trouver les mots. Brianna n'a pas la même façon de s'exprimer avec moi qu'avec toi... Mais elle sait très bien que ce qu'elle a fait est mal et en souffre beaucoup.

\- Elle avait qu'à y réfléchir à deux fois... Non mais on rêve! Ronchonna Nicole en levant les yeux au ciel, commençant à perdre patience. Randy, je t'aime et je te conseille de changer de sujet avant que ça change, d'accord?!

\- On peut parler de Stéph' si tu peux préfères, proposa le catcheur avec un sourire amusé ce qui la fit maugréer, s'avançant sur le bord de sa chaise comme si il osait de nouveau être plus proche d'elle. Punaise, je l'imaginais pas comme ça...Je suis sûr qu'elle craque pour Cena.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, pas la peine de parler de _ça_...Je vais donner à Brie la chance de s'expliquer, trancha la diva en élevant les mains en signe d'abandon. Comme si cette décision lui avait ouvert l'appétit, elle se remit à manger goulûment. D'ailleurs, comment ça s'fait que vous soyez si proches tous les deux, hm?

\- On ne l'est pas vraiment. Maintenant que ses amis lui tournent le dos et qu'elle a peur de se confier à Daniel et qu'il la rejette, elle n'a pas d'autre option... Puis on parlait déjà avant, pas de quoi se faire un film délirant.

\- Bien sûr..., fit Nikki pas vraiment convaincue bien que touchée de le savoir si bienveillant parce qu'il ne l'était pas qu'avec sa jumelle. Elle secoua la tête, sa chevelure balayant ses bras nus et son sourire enjoué refit surface: On en parle d'AJ qui est devenue sociable ? Enfin d'AJ qui rit aux éclats avec un mec devant tout le monde. Normalement, ça, c'est se donner en spectacle pour elle.

\- Tu as révélé son côté sombre je crois, fit Randy qui éclata de rire chassant ainsi les derniers lambeaux d'irritation qui s'accrochaient encore à son amie. Fais attention à pas métamorphoser les autres, une comme toi c'est déjà assez!

\- Je suis unique enfin, souffla la jeune femme en tendant la main impérieusement telle une princesse. Alors, tu préfères perdre ton titre de champion au profit de Batista ou un des deux potentiels adversaires?

\- Qui te dit que je vais le perdre? Riposta le champion avec un petit air hautain qui lui sied à merveille, appréciant cette ambiance décontractée.

\- Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué mon lapin, Daniel à la côte en ce moment... Ça fait déjà 7 mois que t'as le titre, c'qui est énorme et puis la foule à besoin de renouveau, de voir une nouvelle tête. Donc logiquement, ça va passer à quelqu'un d'autre à Wrestlemania.

\- Tu réfléchis comme Triple H et compagnie, tu fais peur, mais t'as raison, admit son ami avec un soupir résigné bien qu'épaté par ses capacités de réflexion même si c'était une évidence.

Daniel était la nouvelle coqueluche du public, il était donc difficile d'imaginer de ne pas le voir couronner à un certain point pour satisfaire ses fervents admirateurs, déchaîner les passions et faire grimper les audiences et bien sûr récompenser un athlète émérite qui s'était tué à la tâche pour en arriver là.  
Le duo passa donc une fin de soirée agréable à débattre de l'éventail des éventualités à Wrestlemania 30 et des opportunités qui s'offriraient au lendemain de cet événement sacré. Finalement, le travail se trouvait parfois être un sujet de détente et d'amusement en dépit de tous les efforts nécessaires.

* * *

Cabo San Lucas était le lieu idéal pour s'évader. Tout là-bas aspirait à l'allégresse, le délassement ainsi que la festivité , ce qui faisait là toute la réputation de la cité. C'était très précisément pour cette raison que Brianna l'avait choisi comme lieu d'accueil de sa fête d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille... Enfin fête à rallonge qui s'étendrait sur trois jours.  
Toutes ses camarades adorées de Total Divas étaient au rendez-vous, à l'exception de Naomi qui avait des rendez-vous médicaux, et étaient impatientes de débuter les réjouissances. Toutes sauf Nikki pour qui ce petit séjour sous le soleil avait un air d'enfer. Tout y était: la chaleur insoutenable, l'obscurité de la villa pour éviter la fournaise et les démons... Du moins l'un d'entre eux, ce qui était déjà beaucoup. Les hommes livrés à eux-même de l'autre côté de la frontière, sillonnant encore et toujours les routes, mais pouvant sortir sans contrainte, notamment à un concert où se rendraient Phil, le Shield au grand complet et Corey, un homme d'NXT, lui faisait bien plus envie que de se dorer la pilule au soleil en compagnie de ses amies à cause de sa simple présence. Mais tant pis, il faudrait jouer le jeu pour les caméras.

Bien heureusement, depuis sa révélation auprès de ses collègues, la brune se sentait bien plus à l'aise en leur compagnie et puis Natalya était présente, ce qui rattrapait presque la tension entre elle et sa sœur jumelle et surtout le simple fait de se trouver là pour ses beaux yeux et berner leurs fans. ''_Oh regardez comme elles sont belles, sexy, et comme elles s'entendent bien. En plus elles sont sous le soleil à boire, la chance!_'' était plus ou moins ce que les créateurs de cette prétendue télé-réalité voulait faire brailler les jeunes devant leur télévision. La vérité c'était que ce ramassis de bêtises prouvait qu'elles étaient des divas avant d'être des catcheuses, se préoccupant de leurs chaussures, dressings et histoires de sexe plus que de leur travail, mais elle aurait dû y penser à deux fois avant de signer.  
Dans tous les cas, son poste, quel qui soit, lui offrait certains privilèges, comme celui de s'échapper vers le soleil au lieu d'encaisser des coups sur un ring, et elle ne crachait pas dessus.

Le groupe de bimbos était réuni sur la terrasse de la villa, face à la mer et à l'abri des caméras aux abonnés absents puisque le soleil terminait sa course dans l'étendue enflammée. L'ambiance était au beau fixe, chacune riant et discutant de leurs vies privées avec aisance en partageant un cocktail alcoolisé, hormis Eva qui avait révélé son passé d'alcoolique et par conséquent son abstinence. Et Brie faisait comme si de rien n'était, véritable reine de la fête.

\- Ça se passe mieux avec tes parents même avec ce mariage caché? S'enquit Cameron, les genoux repliés sous elle et a crinière décolorée balayant son dos , la tête tournée vers Eva qui sirotait son jus de fruit. Aux dernières nouvelles, tout le monde était scandalisé.

\- C'est toujours le cas, mais on va faire ça bien pour eux...Vous savez, un beau mariage en blanc à l'église.

Nikki roula des yeux, son exaspération passant inaperçue grâce à ses imposantes lunettes de soleil. Comment s'étaient-elle encore retrouvées à parler de ça?! Ça devenait infernal.

\- Je suis sûre qu'ils seront très touchés et que ça te créera de beaux souvenirs, garanti Brianna en frottant doucement la main de son amie, un sourire rêveur venant égayer son visage. Et toi Nattie, tu restes notre éternel exemple?

\- Pas vraiment... C'est le désert en ce moment, avoua la blonde après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec Nicole, les autres ne saisissant pas ses paroles, mais toutes ouïes malgré tout. Ce n'est pas même pas glacial, non, il ne se passe plus rien entre TJ et moi en fait... Mais je comprends que c'est difficile pour lui vu que je suis toujours sur la route et qu'il recommence tout juste à s'entraîner alors j'ai décidé de faire des efforts avant de remettre les points sur les I. C'est de ma faute puisque c'est moi qui travaille et j'ai pas envie de laisser couler mon mariage, donc on va consulter un conseiller conjugal et je vais essayer de moins parler boulot.

\- Donc ça ne s'est pas arrangé..., commenta Brie d'une voix traînante avec un léger haussement de sourcil avant de siroter une gorgée de son cocktail.

Apparemment, madame avait décidé de ne plus s'intéresser aux histoires d'amour des autres depuis le dernier fiasco, ce qui pouvait paraître pour du dédain, mais ça ne l'était pas.  
La brune quitta son transat et rentra à l'intérieur pour passer un coup de fil à son fiancé, son paréo s'agitant autour de ses jambes nues, laissant les filles à leur conversation.

\- Tu as beaucoup de courage: vouloir en plus consulter pour réparer ton mariage alors que t'es débordée, fit Eva en accrochant sa chevelure rouge en chignon, étonnée de constater que Brie étaient la seule à avoir une relation ''lisse''. Mais tu ne devrais pas être la seule à faire des efforts Nattie.

\- Elle a raison, vous êtes deux dans ce mariage et lui il reste à la maison à longueur de journée, rétorqua Nicole avec amertume et compassion, se redressant afin de se rapprocher de la blonde comme pour la protéger. Il devrait en faire autant, y mettre du sien. Le problème c'est que, d'après ce que tu racontes, il agit comme si tu n'existait même pas.

\- Je sais... C'est pour ça que si les séances n'ont aucun effet ou sur le long terme, je laisse tomber, avoua Natalya avec une ombre de sourire, apparemment bien consciente de la situation et déterminée. La vérité crue de Nikki ne la froissait plus, elle savait très bien ce qu'il en était. Pas le divorce bien sûr, mais prendre des distances, vivre séparément.

\- Et si même ça, ça fonctionne pas? S'enquit Cameron, soudainement bien moins exubérante.

La blonde pétillante se contenta de hausser les épaules avec désinvolture, comme si elle n'envisageait même pas cette option.

\- Tu peux pas ne pas avoir considéré un échec. Qu'est-ce que tu vais faire si jamais ça rate et que vous en venez à vous détester, vous insulter? Demanda Eva Marie d'un ton hésitant, comme si elle craignait de la blesser.

\- J'ai pas envie d'y penser. Ça s'arrangera, rétorqua-t-elle catégoriquement, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion.

Nicole la dévisagea, tentant de la sonder, la comprendre. Aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle était incroyablement forte et déterminée, il le fallait pour assumer cette responsabilité et vouloir régler seule ce problème... Mais elle la devinait également effrayée. Effrayée de voir l'homme de sa vie lui échapper après tant d'années de vies communes et heureuses qui seraient peut être annihilées. Effrayée de se retrouver seule. Effrayée par cette attirance envers Seth et s'était peut-être un peu pour cela aussi qu'elle se battait autant pour sauver son mariage, pour chasser ce ressenti qui menaçait son intégrité.

Mais ce n'était pas l'endroit pour en discuter sérieusement.

Résolue à se débarrasser d'au moins un ennui, Nikki quitta sa chaise long après une étreinte chaleureuse à une Natalya vaillante et rentra à son tour dans la villa. Elle alla trouver sa sœur dans sa chambre, la plus spacieuse de la demeure, respirant profondément pour s'apaiser pendant qu'elle fermait doucement la porte dans son dos. Brianna raccrocha après quelques murmures empressés puis elle se redressa pour lui faire face, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole, pleine d'espoir.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute, lança Nicole de but en blanc, adoptant une mine ennuyée, la main sur la hanche. Tu peux remercier Randy. Sans son insistance, je t'aurais pas laissé la moindre chance.

\- C'est très gentil, mais je t'ai déjà tout dit... Je pensais que tu avais juste besoin de temps pour me comprendre et me pardonner cette erreur.

\- Que se soit bien clair, je ne comprendrai _jamais_ c'que t'as fais. Tu peux bien avoir toutes les bonnes intentions du monde, me filer tout ton fric et te traîner à mes pieds en me suppliant que ça changerait rien! Tu pensais faire ça pour mon bien alors que t'as bien vu que John était complétement malade, au point que je me demande si ça relève pas de la psychiatrie, rappela la brune en agitant les mains devant elle, les doigts repliés contre les paumes. C'est pas logique ton truc!

\- Oui je l'ai bien vu, mais je croyais que c'était justement à cause de la séparation et je pensais que vous rabibocher vous ferait aller mieux tous les deux. Son discours restait le même: il avait vraiment l'air de tenir à toi...Mais je me suis rendue compte que non l'autre soir à Chicago. Il était suffisant et sa façon de te parler... Je n'avais jamais vu ça, un monstre. Je pensais que tu exagérais quand tu décrivais le nouveau Cena parce que bon, tu fais ça tout le temps!

\- Merci pour la confiance, marmonna Nicole qui avait abandonné sa posture de femme désintéressée, la toisant avec froideur, les bras sévèrement croisés sur la poitrine. Pourtant, ses paroles sonnaient claires à ses oreilles, mais elle restait terriblement crédule. Admettons que t'as fait ça pour mon bien - et je retiens quand même que tu le faisais aussi pour le sien - comment il t'a convaincu de répéter tous ces détails de ma vie privée? Qu'est-c'qu'il t'a promis?

Brianna redressa le menton en déglutissant tout en soutenant son regard défiant.

\- Un meilleur poste dans la section des divas.

Les yeux de Nicole s'écarquillèrent, son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans sa veine et la gifle partie, vive. Le claquement qu'elle provoqua n'était pas sans rappeler le bruit d'une corde qui se rompt et était des plus approprié.

Toutes deux étaient mortifiées, l'une par ce geste si haineux et l'autre par cette révélation qui rendait les faits encore ignobles.

\- Oser me balancer pour une meilleure place sous les projecteurs, c'est encore pire que c'que je croyais. Ma pauvre, si tu croyais qu'il allait vraiment pouvoir y faire quelque chose... T'es vraiment trop naïve!

Nicole tourna les talons, tremblante de rage, et se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce d'un pas lourd, préférant partir sans quoi elle risquerait de nouveau de lever la main sur elle et ce avec plus de virulence.

\- N'essaye plus de m'adresser la parole. Reste dans ton monde de bisounours et fous moi la paix Brianna. Ne te fies pas à notre complicité devant les caméras: les Bella Twins, c'est terminé!


	24. Chapitre 24

Bonsoir bonsoir!

J'espère que vous allez bien en ce morne mois de novembre. Me voilà avec la suite qui est absolument interminable, mais que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire. J'ai des tonnes de nouvelles idées pour cette fiction et suis vraiment motivée donc j'espère que vous ne vous lassez pas ;)

Et ça y est, j'ai mon billet pour mon tout premier show WWE ** autant vous dire que je suis toute excitée et impatiente et que cela me donne encore plus envie de continuer!

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. J'en ai bien besoin en ce moment U.U

* * *

Un petit air de jazz dominant le bourdonnement indistinct d'une quelconque série policière diffusée à la télévision, le fumet d'un bon dîner, une bouteille de vin blanc moelleux et la chaleur réconfortante d'un foyer formaient le cadre idéal pour une dernière soirée entre copines avant le grand départ pour la Nouvelle-Orléans pour la semaine Wrestlemania. Certes, le décor était planté à l'hôtel à Washington, mais c'était mieux que rien. Dehors, la pluie tombait à verse et d'épais nuages couvraient les étoiles.

C'était normalement le décor d'un rendez-vous en amoureux, mais c'était aussi et surtout l'ambiance idéale pour se délasser avant une semaine chargée. Et de toute façon, Dean avait mis les voiles pour la ville réputée pour ses contes fantastiques dès la fin de l'enregistrement de Smackdown, préférant prendre de l'avance pour mieux se conditionner, s'entraîner sans distraction.

Nicole avait donc invité Natalya et Devin, également ses compagnes pour le trajet à venir, pour passer une charmante soirée et chasser la solitude qu'elle détestait par dessus-tout depuis que Dean était entré dans sa vie. Même si elle se trouvait pathétique, être sans lui lui était difficile.

Les enregistrements de Main Event et Smackdown à la suite avaient été éprouvants et annonçaient la couleur pour cette semaine, mais ravissait Devin qui était aux premièress loges et prenait de la graine dans l'espoir de s'améliorer et fournir un travail de qualité et cette soirée était donc plus que méritée. Bien sûr, la petite brune se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise et ce depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans l'arène, faisant simplement office d'accompagnement des divas. Ce n'était pas sa place, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle fabriquait là, pourquoi Nicole s'était prise d'affection pour sa petite personne... A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un subterfuge pour obtenir des informations servant une éventuelle vengeance.  
C'était pour cette raison, que la jeune femme était sagement assise dans un fauteuil de la chambre alors que Nicole était étalée sur le lit, battant le rythme du pied en se cramponnant presque à son verre et que Natalya était assise à ses côtés, adossée au mur, l'oreiller rendant son installation plus agréable et dégustant son risotto.

**[Nat King Cole - Lush Life]**

\- Alors, tu as vu le fameux bébé de Beth et Edge? S'enquit Nicole en se redressant, prenant garde à ne pas renverser le contenu de son verre sur la couverture, des étoiles s'allumant dans ses prunelles chocolat à cette simple évocation. Je lui avais promis de passer le voir, mais j'ai pas eu le temps...

\- Non, pas encore, mais elle m'a envoyé des photos! Leur fille est absolument adorable, Pépia la blonde en dégainant son téléphone portable pour chercher les fameux clichés. Elle se pencha vers sa meilleure amie pour lui montrer, babillant déjà comme une idiote. Viens voir, Devin!

La jeune femme les rejoignit donc non sans embarras tandis qu'elles s'extasiaient devant l'écran miniature, mais touchée qu'elles la traitent comme une égale, la mêlent à leurs histoires en dépit de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle grimpa sur le lit avec agilité et posa son menton sur l'épaule de Natalya, bien forcée de faire preuve de tant d'intimité dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le bout de chou. Elle même ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller à la vue du petit trésor dans les bras de sa radieuse maman, auparavant connue comme la redoutable Glamazon, Beth Phoenix.

\- Comment s'appelle cette princesse? S'enquit-elle en prenant du recul, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, un peu plus détendue. Elle était de celles qui appréciaient les enfants, celles qui se transformaient en guimauve à cette simple vue. Oh mon dieu elle est adorable, ça doit lui changer des rings et des costumes moulants.

\- Elle s'appelle Lyric, répondit Nattie d'une voix traînante qui laissait entrevoir ses rêves de famille, rêve qu'elle ne pourrait concrétiser avant des années à moins qu'elle ne décide de mettre un terme à sa carrière. On pourrait aller les voir ensemble Nikki, ça te dirait? Tu m'excuseras Devin, je te propose pas puisque tu les connais pas même si je suis certaine qu'ils t'aimeraient beaucoup.

La concernée indiqua que cela ne la froissait pas avec un sourire entendu avant de boire une gorgée de son vin, remarquant sans peine que Nicole était soucieuse, le front légèrement plissé et les doigts repliés contre ses lèvres. Ses émotions étaient toujours particulièrement flagrantes, son visage devenant un livre ouvert.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit pourtant aussitôt la brune en s'emparant de son assiette, sincèrement excitée à l'idée de voir la petite famille et retrouver Edge qu'elle ne voyait plus qu'à l'écran dans la série Haven et ce lorsqu'elle avait le temps de se poser le temps d'un épisode. Une fois que la vague de mariage sera passée. J'ai hâte d'être à Wrestlemania, pas vous?

\- Toujours, même si la ceinture de championne va nous passer sous le nez, chantonna Nattie qui ne semblait pas vexée. Elle s'était habituée à cette situation depuis le temps.

\- Oh si, c'est la première fois que je vais y assister depuis les premières loges, vivre l'événement depuis l'intérieur grâce à toi! Pépia Devin soudainement bien plus décontractée alors que Nikki lui soufflait un baiser. C'est un rêve qui devient réalité.

\- Attends, on y est pas encore... Il peut se passer des tonnes de catastrophes d'ici là, prévint la blonde avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte, calmant ainsi la petite nouvelle. Problème technique, de transports, changements de programme au dernier moment – ce qui est arrivé l'an dernier - , blessures. Il y a des tonnes de faits qui peuvent bazarder l'expérience. Je ne veux pas être pessimiste, seulement réaliste. Devin, il faut vraiment l'être dans ce métier et ne pas se faire trop d'illusions... Oh pfff qu'est-c'que je raconte moi, je plombe l'ambiance, désolé! Nikki nous a prévu un super moment, mais madame semble être ailleurs! Nikki?

\- Hmm? Fit-elle simplement en se tournant vers ses amies, l'air hagard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? S'inquiéta sa meilleure amie avec un froncement de sourcil, s'empressant de reposer la vaisselle, prête à offrir son épaule pour pleurer bien qu'elle ne semble pas chagrinée. C'est ce temps déprimant et l'absence de Dean qui te rendent morose?

\- J'ai deux semaines de retard.

Devin et Natalya échangèrent un regard perplexe, attendant qu'elle développe avant de livrer le verdict final.

\- Ça ne m'arrive jamais d'être autant en retard, _jamais_ et..., commença Nikki avant de s'interrompre, hésitante, pianotant des doigts sur sa joue avant de reprendre, ayant pris sa décision: Et on ne se protège plus avec Dean vu que ça fait un moment qu'on est ensemble, on a fait les tests,je lui fais entièrement confiance... Je prends la pilule. Je comprends pas.

\- Avec ce que tu as traversé dernièrement, le stress que ça t'a apporté, ce n'est pas très étonnant, fit remarquer la blonde pétillante qui lui jetait un coup d'œil intrigué. Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas convaincue, elle continua après une gorgée: C'est bien connu que l'angoisse et quelques jours intenses peuvent chambouler le système d'une femme. Tu t'inquiètes sûrement pour rien.

\- Au pire fais un test , suggéra la plus jeune qui reposa son verre d'alcool sur la table de chevet comme si elle était la potentielle future maman, se contentant de picorer dans son assiette, étonnée qu'elle n'y ait pas pensé avant. T'achètes un bidule en pharmacie et tu seras fixée dans les minutes qui suivent.

\- Je vais sûrement pas pisser sur un bout de plastique et tripoter ça, c'est dégoûtant! Objecta la diva avec une grimace des plus explicites, faisant rire la blonde derrière sa main. Je préfère les prises de sang, c'est plus sûr et plus propre. Je compte la faire dès que j'arrive à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

\- Parfait, mais Nikki...Si le résultat est positif, il faut que tu en parles à Dean et pas attendre une éternité comme tu l'as fait avec Phil, conseilla la blonde d'un ton doucereux comme si elle craignait de la brusquer, mais également compatissante tandis que Devin tendait l'oreille, interloquée. Natalya savait très bien qu'avoir des enfants était l'un de ses plus grands rêves et que ce qu'il s'était passé avec Punk l'avait dévastée. Dean est beaucoup moins patient et cacher ça n'apporte jamais rien de bon.

\- J'ai appris ma leçon, t'en fais pas! Punk me passerait un sacré savon si je recommençai ce cinéma de toute façon.

Sa pensée se confirmant, Devin manqua de s'étouffer avec une gorgée de vin et sa gorge la brûla atrocement, s'attirant des regards soucieux. Curieusement, cela eut l'air de détendre l'atmosphère. Rien de tel qu'une copine qui frôle la mort, c'est bien connu!

\- Pardon, c'est juste que je suis un peu choquée, croassa la recrue d'NXT qui reprenait contenance, s'avisant que son petit accident n'avait pas gâché sa robe, Dieu merci. Elle inspira profondément, l'air lui brûlant l'œsophage alors que ses yeux la piquait, mais elle respirait, c'était le principal. Je ne pensais pas que les rumeurs étaient fondées à ce point, que c'était juste une connerie pour que les gens te descendent.

\- Eh non! Avant AJ, c'était moi et j'ai failli être la mère de ses sales gosses, admit Nicole en levant les mains au ciel avec un petit sourire enjoué, amusée par les gros yeux de la jeune femme. Elle se tortilla soudainement sur le lit afin d'extirper le téléphone de la poche de son short: En parlant du loup...Il ne peut vraiment pas vivre sans moi. Coucou Phil! On était justement en train de parler de toi... Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, mon cher?

Natalya bondit du lit pour couper les enceintes, jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour voir que le temps allait s'empirant et rejoignit Devin pour laisser un peu d'intimité à la brune.

\- Bonsoir ma belle. Oh je sais que je t'obsède, mais attention à la jalousie! Plaisanta Phillip de sa voix grave enjoué qui avait le don de la rassurer. Elle entendait le battement de la pluie à l'extérieur dans son dos, mais lui gardait le silence, semblant la ménager. Accroche-toi bien... Je vais me marier!

Nicole crut qu'on venait de lui décocher un coup de poing dans le ventre. En fait, apprendre que son ex, l'homme qui avait le plus compter dans sa vie avant Dean et qui faisait toujours partie d'elle en un sens, en était réellement un. Elle n'était pas jalouse, non, elle était sincèrement heureuse pour lui car il le méritait, c'était juste... Étrange et même original puisque c'était avec April. Ça aurait dû être elle et lui. C'était prévu ou du moins c'était la suite logique de leur histoire.

\- Nikki? Appela-t-il d'un ton où perçait l'inquiétude puisqu'elle ne répondait pas alors que les filles la contemplaient avec incertitude. Tout va bien?

\- Oui désolé, j'étais juste en train de me dire que t'étais probablement en train de m'appeler juste après avoir fait ta demande à AJ et c'est flippant! Le taquina Nicole bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que cela était juste tout en levant sa main gauche et désignant son annulaire à ses amies dans l'espoir de leur faire comprendre. Félicitations mon chaton, je suis vraiment très très contente pour toi! Eh puis il était temps, tu commences à te faire vieux!

\- Merci, c'est gentil, fit Punk avec un petit rire bien que lui aussi chamboulé d'annoncer cela à son ancienne petite amie dont la première lettre du prénom ornait les pectoraux, noyée parmi les autres tatouages. J'ai un service à te demander... J'aurais préféré te le dire de vive voix, mais j'ai pas trop le choix. J'aimerai vraiment que tu sois mon témoin, avec Colt.

\- Bien sûr, je suis flattée que tu penses à moi pour ce rôle, vraiment, mais April est d'accord? Demanda la diva avec une pointe d'amusement qui cachait son émotion alors que Natalya la rejoignait, devinant à ses traits qu'elle était troublée.

\- D'accord ou pas, je veux que se soit toi Nicole, trancha-t-il avec une détermination qui la fit sourire, attendrie, adressant un clin d'œil à son amie pour lui indiquer que tout allait bien. Je vais te laisser, je commence à être bien trempé et April s'impatiente. J'te rappelle pour la date, le lieu et tout le reste. Je t'embrasse, passe une merveilleuse soirée. Je t'aime!

\- Moi aussi. J'attends ton appel alors. Merci beaucoup, je suis très touchée... Gros bisous et passe le bonjour à la future madame Brooks, fit Nicole avant de raccrocher, se souvenant que ça allait être elle il y avait à peine deux ans de ça. Elle fixa longuement son téléphone portable avec une ombre de sourire avant de l'agiter vivement, enjouée: Devinez qui va être témoin maintenant?

* * *

Déjà deux jours passés à la Nouvelle-Orléans, deux jours intenses où le temps avait passé à une vitesse infernale entre tournages pour la vidéo d'introduction dans les rues du Quartier Français, entraînements et entretiens de dernières minutes afin d'assurer un déroulement fluide de ce gigantesque événement attirant des fans des quatre coins du monde. Et bien entendu, Nikki n'avait pas eu le temps de faire ce maudit test en dépit de toute sa bonne volonté.  
Natalya n'était pas assez souvent à ses côtés pour le lui rappeler et cela était tout simplement sorti de l'esprit de Devin qui était totalement émerveillée par son environnement, l'effervescence dégagée par le quartier et les événements de rencontres pour les fans qui se tenaient tout au long de la semaine.

Le Hall of Fame avait lieu demain soir et il était prévu que les jumelles Bella accompagnent certains des nouveaux intronisés, c'était la coutume. Pour ce fait, Nicole avait besoin de recouvrer tout son sang froid et faire la prise de sang apaiserait au moins l'une de ces angoisses. C'est donc pour cette raison que la diva quitta de nouveau l'hôtel après une journée harassante, mais gratifiante à s'occuper des fans, Devin lui tenant compagnie, essayant de passer la plus inaperçue possible.  
La brune reconnaissait que sa sœur lui manquait, elle et ses conseils avisés, et qu'elle aurait bien eut besoin de sa sagesse ou du moins ce qu'il en restait dans cette éventuelle grossesse. A défaut de pouvoir compter sur sa jumelle et Natalya qui passait son temps à faire du sport pour évacuer sa haine et ce qui semblait être de la frustration, elle se reposait sur la pauvre Devin qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, mais restait malgré tout. En même temps, il aurait été fou qu'elle se plaigne alors qu'elle était nourrie, logée, blanchie et voyait son rêve devenir réalité.  
La diva ouvrit la porte de sa chambre tout en passant son trench coat rouge, Devin juste derrière, et tomba nez-à-nez avec la championne de la division des divas qui arborait une expression d'étonnement des plus comiques. On aurait dit qu'elle venait d'être prise la main dans le sac en train de commettre un acte illégal. April pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour identifier la jeune femme derrière, les sourcils froncés avant de toussoter et enfin prendre la parole avec bien moins d'assurance que d'accoutumée:

\- Bonjour les filles, je hm...Je peux te demander un petit service, Nikki?

\- Bonjour ma petite April! Tout ce que tu veux, mais sur le chemin car j'ai déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça, indiqua la brune en s'écartant pour laisser sortir son amie puis elle éteignit la lumière de la suite et referma la porte dans leurs dos. Elle fourra le pass magnétique dans la poche de son manteau et se mit en route d'un pas énergique, forçant les deux autres à l'imiter. Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir! Alors qu'est-c'qu'il y a? T'as pas l'air à l'aise, ça te ressemble pas.

\- J'aimerai que tu m'apprennes à danser, avoua AJ d'une voix fluette qui ne lui ressemblait guère, elle toujours si confiante, si pimpante.

\- Oh tu t'es enfin décidée à offrir un lap dance ou un strip-tease à Phil? S'étonna la diva avec un sourire espiègle, remontant le couloir en direction de l'ascenseur, le bruit de leurs talons étouffé par la moquette bordeaux.

La championne s'arrêta comme si elle venait de se heurter à un mur invisible, l'air à la fois sceptique, signe qu'elle réfléchissait à cette idée avec sérieux, et dépitée. Nicole avait décidément une conception des relations bien différente de la sienne.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça?! S'impatienta la future mariée, les poings sur les hanches, le menton levé bien haut pour essayer de la regarder en face. Elle émit une sorte de grognement d'irritation en remarquant son petit air affligée: pour la brune, c'était une évidence. Non, pour mon _mariage_! Je ne sais pas danser la valse et toutes ces danses de grand-mère alors j'me suis dis que tu pourrais m'aider.

\- Oh c'est vrai excuse-moi, mes félicitations ma petite chérie! Mais je suis désolé, tu ne t'es pas adressée à la bonne personne.

\- Moi, je peux, offrit Devin en levant timidement le doigt comme une élève à l'école primaire qui s'immisce dans une conversation à laquelle elle n'était pas invitée. Voyant le regard intrigué de sa nouvelle camarade de voyage, elle crut bon d'expliquer: J'étais prof de danse avant de travailler pour NXT et je continue à donner des cours quand j'ai un peu de temps.

\- Ah c'est bien ça, t'es bien la p'tite avec le micro dans les coulisses d'NXT, fit April avec un petit sourire entendu, la faisant lever les yeux au ciel: elle était dorénavant étiquetée comme tel. Le sourire de la championne s'élargit puis elle tapota l'épaule de Devin en s'exclamant: Super, je compte sur toi alors! On commence ce soir si ça te dérange pas et merci ma très chère Nicole. A demain, je ne vais pas vous déranger dans vos aventures!

Après que les deux femmes aient échangé leurs numéros de téléphone afin de faciliter la planification de ces cours inattendus, elles reprirent leur route d'un bon pas. Devin se retenait de ne pas sautiller, ses pieds quittant presque le sol tant elle était euphorique: elle venait de rencontrer la championne des divas et elle serait sa professeur! C'était de mieux en mieux.  
Son enthousiasme était tellement adorable que cela finit par détendre Nikki qui se prit à la taquiner et à la questionner sur son parcours qui la fascinait. Et puis elle était heureuse de l'avoir avec elle dans cette épreuve, certes minime, alors que son petit ami courait les rues avec ses camarades avec un seul objectif en tête, être au meilleur de sa forme physique, et que Natalya passait la soirée avec ses sœurs adorées.

* * *

**[Naxxos – Mississippi]**

Les eaux du Mississippi reflétaient les étoiles, formant un ruban de ténébre et d'argent piqueté de diamants qui bordait le Quartier Français des plus animés, comme chaque soir et offrait une vue des plus romantiques aux éternels vagabonds qui flânaient encore dans les rues piétonnes.  
C'était justement le cas de Jonathan et Nicole qui profitaient de cet instant de répit, marchant le long de la berge, la brune blottie contre son torse puissant, un bras passé sous le sien , la musique endiablée du Quartier leur tissant un cocon enchanteur. Le couple s'installa sur un banc de pierre blanc et Nikki reposa sa tête contre le cuir de sa veste, rassurée en dépit de son angoisse rongeant de nouveau ses entrailles. Cette nuit, elle était balayée par sa simple présence qui lui avait cruellement manquée cette semaine. En effet, ils avaient passé très peu de temps ensemble, chacun se dédiant à ses amis et le sport. Cette maigre distance n'était pas un mal en soi, leur évitant de trop envahir la vie de l'autre. Nicole avait finalement réussi à apprivoiser cet animal sauvage et elle craignait trop de le faire fuir à trop être sur son dos.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu prépares de meilleurs cocktails que les barmans dans un restau' 5 étoiles? L'interrogea la brune en se souvenant de leur dîner et de ses prouesses de mixologue juste avant de sortir, se laissant bercer par les notes de piano et de saxophone charriées par la brise.

\- Pour t'impressionner enfin, je sais que tu es grande consommatrice de cocktails, avoua Jonathan avec un sourire amusé, flattant sa chevelure avec distraction, la couvant d'un regard tendre. On sait tous que faire boire aide à grimper dans le lit d'une fille.

\- Comme si t'avais besoin de ça avec moi...Non, sérieusement? Insista la diva, reposant la joue contre son bras et caressant sa main du pouce.

\- Disons que j'ai appris très tôt grâce à ma mère, marmonna Dean d'un ton détaché comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas, mais Nikki voyait bien à son regard lointain, fixé sur les lumières crépitant sur la rive leur faisant face, que ce n'était pas le cas. Voyant son air préoccupé, il s'empressa d'ajouter après lui avoir baisé le front: Maintenant je les fais pour toi, ça compense largement.

\- Tu ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé de tes parents, fit remarquer sa compagne dans un murmure afin de ne pas le perturber, sachant à quel point c'était un sujet épineux, resserrant son étreinte.

\- Ça vaut pas l'coup. Y a rien de bien à raconter sur eux et j'ai pas envie que t'es pitié de moi.

\- Jamais je pourrais avoir pitié, regarde-toi! On va changer de sujet avant que tu boudes pour toute la soirée, fit Nikki sans la moindre brusquerie, quelque peu fébrile tant les mots lui brûlaient la langue. Elle devait lui dire pour le test, lui révéler toute l'étendue de sa relation avec Punk... Mais cette soirée était trop belle pour risquer de la gâcher. Cameron arrêtait pas de jacasser avant de partir au restaurant, le pauvre Roman doit souffrir avec elle!

Même malgré son expérience désastreuse, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'exprimer. Tant pis, ce serait pour plus tard!

\- Il est excessivement patient puis ils sont pas en tête à tête non plus: il a Galina, les Usos, Naomi, Tamina, Dwayne. Je pense qu'il va survivre, assura-t-il avec une moue entendue, semblant toujours songeur.

Tous ces gens formaient la famille de Roman, une famille soudée, soit un concept qui lui était totalement étranger et qui commençait pourtant à lui paraître attrayant.  
Nicole releva légèrement la tête pour contempler son visage à travers ses longs cils recourbés par le mascara et la solitude qui voila ses yeux bleus quelques instants lui creva le cœur. Malgré son attitude désinvolte et son apparence de dur à cuire, une blessure profonde, jamais recousue car dissimulée à merveille, béait, enfouie en lui. Autant dire qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu guérir non plus, se contentant de couvrir ses fissures en s'amusant à n'en plus finir car il pensait que c'était tout ce qu'il méritait , qu'il aurait le temps une fois sa jeunesse bien consumée. Pourtant, il avait essayé de changer auparavant, mais c'était chose ardue lorsqu'on avait vécu dans un environnement si sinistre où il avait toujours été traité de la sorte.

Son petit ami se rendit enfin compte qu'il se faisait dévisager et la compassion, l'amour sincère qu'il vit sur son visage lui coupa le souffle. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé de cette façon et il savait qu'il était sur la voie de la rédemption et la guérison.

\- T'inquiète pas Nikki, j'ai pas besoin d'être entouré de monde et de bruit. Ma famille c'est_toi_.

Sur ce, Dean fondit sur ses lèvres pour lui offrir un tendre baiser, prouvant toute la sincérité de ses dernières paroles. Nicole garda les yeux grands ouverts, soufflée par son aveux avant de s'abandonner dans ses bras, heureuse et soulagée de savoir que tous ses sentiments étaient réciproques, que cela allait plus loin qu'une simple histoire emplissant un creux, et qu'elle lui apporte un peu de paix.  
Il enfouit une main dans sa chevelure alors qu'il donnait un tournant plus ardent au baiser, son autre bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille afin de la plaquer contre lui comme si il craignait qu'elle s'envole, l'abandonnant à son sort. Il avait désespérément besoin d'elle. Au départ, c'était lui qui avait volé à sa rescousse, mais la situation c'était renversée et il ne craignait pas de le reconnaître. La honte et la peur, ses anciens camarades devenaient des ombres qui rapetissaient sans cesse à la lumière émanant de Nicole.

Essoufflés par cet échange langoureux, ils se reposèrent front contre front, les paupières abaissées, profitant de ce plaisir simple, de ce sentiment de bonheur s'épanouissant en eux. Il glissa son autre main sous son trench coat rouge, formant un bouclier de son corps.

\- Dean, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, murmura Nikki, la gorge nouée, une main glissée dans la poche de sa veste en cuir et l'autre serrant étroitement la sienne, sachant très bien qu'elle était sur le point de gâcher cet instant. Phil et moi, on...

\- Je sais, l'interrompit-il avec douceur, son souffle caressant sa joie rendue froide par la température extérieure, dégageant quelques mèches du visage de sa petite amie afin de mieux pouvoir l'admirer. L'incompréhension traversa son regard chocolat: elle n'avait vraiment pas la moindre idée que ses émotions transparaissaient autant sur son visage. Ça se voit quand vous êtes ensemble, dans ta façon de parler de lui. Il y a quelque chose de très particulier entre vous même avec votre rupture. Avant que tu commences à paniquer, rassure-toi, je suis pas inquiet ou jaloux. Vous avez vécu une histoire forte, traversé des épreuves ensemble qui vous ont soudé et que rien te force à me raconter ou quand tu seras prête, mais aujourd'hui il est avec April et toi avec moi. Ça me suffit largement. Si t'es heureuse avec lui dans ta vie, ça me va! J'suis p't'être introverti, j'comprends pas grand chose aux relations humaines, mais je suis pas con. _Ça_, je le comprend.

Beaucoup aurait pu profiter de ce discours pour se moquer de lui et son image de mauvais garçon, mais pas Nicole. La diva était fascinée par l'étendue de sa bonté, sa lucidité. En dépit de tout ce qu'on pouvait bien imaginer, colporter sur son compte et son passé, il se révélait bien plus humain que la plupart des gens et cela gonfla son cœur d'amour. Elle ne pensait qu'il était possible de l'aimer encore plus.

\- Tu es merveilleux, je t'aime, ne trouva-t-elle qu'à dire dans un chuchotement, se sentant bête de ne pas trouver meilleurs mots pour s'exprimer, avant de jeter ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrasser passionnément, quasiment sur ses genoux. Tu reviendrais sur ta décision en sachant qu'on allait avoir un bébé?

Elle était partie sur sa lancée et n'allait donc pas perdre courage maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ça changerait quelque chose? Ça en explique beaucoup sur toi et me fait t'aimer encore plus, avoua aussitôt Dean, la faisant asseoir sur ses genoux avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, se moquant bien de se donner en spectacle en public alors que certains dansaient à en perdre haleine à quelques mètres de là. Mais j'ai vraiment du mal à vous imaginer en famille parfaite.

\- On ne l'était pas et c'est parti en vrille à partir de là, confia la brune en se lovant contre lui, se réchauffant en passant ses mains à l'intérieur de sa veste, calées contre la doublure et le coton de son t-shirt bleu. J'espère que ça nous arrivera pas.

\- Ola doucement, on est pas rendu à ce stade! S'exclama Jonathan en agitant la main comme pour ralentir la cadence, un éclair de panique traversant son regard azur si saisissant qu'il sembla durcir ses traits, mais celui ne fut visible qu'une fraction de seconde.

Ce n'était pas bon signe et cela coupa net l'envie de Nicole d'aller plus loin dans ces aveux. Apparemment, la diva avait atteint les limites de son indulgence et essayer de les dépasser ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Alors elle se contenta de prier en silence pour que cela ne soit qu'une fausse alerte destinée à la mettre en garde, enfouissant le visage dan le tissu de son t-shirt, bien moins sereine qu'il y a quelques instants.  
Devinant sans mal que sa réaction l'avait prise au dépourvu, mais ne trouvant aucun moyen de défense car, en toute honnêteté, se retrouver dans le rôle de père le terrorisait, il l'enlaça étroitement et baisa le dessus de son crâne. Il avait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour être le prince charmant que Nicole attendait et méritait.

\- Tu veux pas qu'on profite de notre dernière soirée au calme? Murmura-t-il avant de lui mordiller l'oreille gauche tout en faisant glisser sa main le long de sa cuisse sous mon manteau. Son sourire en coin suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'elle répondait à ses attentes. Il se redressa alors en la portant, une main glissée sous ses genoux. Je vais te préparer un bon cocktail et m'occuper de toi toute la nuit.

C'était sa façon de s'excuser et elle semblait l'accepter avec plaisir, le dévorant des yeux tandis qu'il la portait dans les ruelles du Vieux Carré. Ce ne serait donc pas un sujet de discussion pour ce soir et c'était tant mieux.  
Et ce fut malgré tout l'une de leurs meilleures soirées. Avant de rentrer à l'hôtel, ils se perdirent dans le dédale du Vieux Carré, dansant au son du piano et du saxophone, parfois même avec des inconnus, mais sans jamais se lâcher. Ils riaient et s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, entourés par les façades coloniales, se faisant même parfois acclamer comme des héros. Démontrer ainsi son amour était chose rare de nos jours.

* * *

**[Jamelia – Superstar]**

La suite de Nikki ressemblait à un champ de bataille, les cratères transformés des entassements de robes colorées et chaussures tapageuses et le bruit des mitraillettes en morceau de RnB et pépiements des jeunes femmes rassemblées pour ce grand moment.  
Nicole, d'humeur généreuse, avait proposé sa chambre comme vaste cabine d'essayage pour le Hall of Fame. La table basse était couverte de verres à pied plus ou moins remplis, une odeur composée de divers parfums entêtants planait dans toute la pièce où les divas circulaient en riant et s'extasiant sur la tenue de chacune. Comme si le bruit ambiant ne suffisait pas, la télévision était allumée et le son était inutilement fort, rajoutant les voix des acteurs à ce capharnaüm.  
Naomi se faisait coiffer avec soin par Galina, la fiancée de Roman qui se fondait dans leur univers à merveille, Natalya se maquillait dans la salle de bain en chœur avec ses sœurs, écoutant les conseils parfois douteux de Cameron qui se dandinait, claquait des doigts en rythme tandis qu'Eva Marie, Devin et Nikki paradaient dans une énième robe, commentant celle de l'autre afin d'opter pour le meilleur choix en véritables reines du podium.  
Bien heureusement, la vaisselle sale du dîner de ces dames avait été évacuée et le seule cadavre restant sur la table de chevet était celui d'une bouteille de champagne qui avait servi à concocter des Mimosas.

Roman était déjà passé les voir, mais avait rapidement pris ses jambes à son cou face à ce carnage qui avait manqué de le rendre sourd, mais heureux de voir que sa femme prenait ses marques.

Alors que la dernière de la portée, Devin, se décidait enfin pour une robe blanche près du corps sans manches au décolleté noir transparent, on toqua vivement à la porte. Personne ne s'arrêta même si il s'agissait fort probablement d'un voisin venu porter plainte pour ce tapage, personne sauf Nikki qui se sentait un tant soit peu responsable puisqu'elle hébergeait les festivités.  
Elle ouvrit la porte sans même vérifier l'identité du visiteur, riant à la plaisanterie de Naomi.

\- TOUT LE MONDE S'HABILLE! Hurla-t-elle dès qu'elle aperçut Seth en charmante compagnie sur le pas de sa porte, se félicitant d'avoir pris la peine de se couvrir un minimum. Le nombre de décibels ne baissa pas et aucune ne bougea malgré l'avertissement, la musique faisant légèrement grimacer Leighla apprêtée avec soin: Bonsoir tous les deux! Vous êtes très beaux.

\- Hey, y a une sacré ambiance ici, fallait me prévenir qu'il y avait une fête! Se plaignit Seth avec un sourire enjoué, lui ouvrant grand les bras pour une étreinte chaleureuse qu'elle lui offrit sans rechigner puis à sa fiancée. Apparemment, la perspective de taper sur des collègues devant 70 000 personnes le réjouissait, il était d'excellente humeur depuis le début de la semaine. PERSONNE VIENT ME FAIRE DE BISOUS? Avec sérieux, je voulais vous souhaiter une bonne soirée avant d'aller à mon interview, je suis pas sûr de finir à temps pour le Hall of Fame. Je te laisse donc veiller avec soin sur ma femme.

\- Compte sur moi, assura Nikki en s'écartant pour laisser entrer le couple, mais le passage leur fut bloqué par une horde d'hystérique venant saluer le couple star vite enseveli sous des crinières brillantes.

Seth était comme un pacha au beau milieu de son harem, mais sa compagne semblait ne pas voir cette salve d'affection d'un aussi bon œil... Et il y avait de quoi puisqu'ils étaient sur le point de se marier. Nicole observa leurs réactions avec attention, ne pouvant que comprendre le mal être de la brune qui ne se sentait pas à sa place, remarquant que Devin se tenait respectueusement en retrait et que Natalya, bien que jointe à la mêlée, était étonnement réservée, un bras de Seth passé autour de sa taille, le dévisageant avec un soupçon d'admiration.  
En réalité, c'était l'absence de son mari qui était à l'origine de sa discrétion, dissimulant son désarroi sous des sourires enjôleurs et des plaisanteries.

\- Je suis passée voir ta sœur juste avant, elle a pas bonne mine, fit le seul mâle de la pièce une fois un calme tout relatif revenu, altérant ainsi sensiblement l'ambiance alors que Leighla se mêlait aux catcheuses, certaines sautillant sur le lit, participant aux essayages. C'est la seule de votre cercle qui n'est pas présente et même si c'est tendu entre vous deux, tu devrais l'inviter... Au moins pour pas envenimer les choses.

\- C'est pas à moi de faire des efforts pour améliorer notre relation, mais bon... T'as raison. Comme tu dis, c'est la seule - à part AJ qui a mystérieusement disparu de la ville en ce jour de fête – absente et ça fait vraiment suspect. Je me passerai bien de nouvelles rumeurs.

\- Voilà, pas la peine de jouer avec le feu encore plus. Oh, Daniel veut te parler quand t'auras un peu de temps à lui accorder, loin de ta crèche.

\- Je changerai de nouveau de casquette pour sa belle barbe après avoir fait semblant devant les caméras avec John, plaisanta Nicole alors qu'un cri suraiguë provenant de Cameron retentissait, bientôt suivi par un concert de rires, appuyée contre la chambranle de la porte toujours grande ouverte, mais sa rancœur était évidente. D'ailleurs je vais pas tarder, faut qu'on mette une stratégie au point avec Monsieur Parfait.

\- Vous devriez annoncer publiquement que c'est fini, les gosses s'en remettront, y a pas mort d'hommes, souligna Seth avec une moue navrée, ne pouvant qu'imaginer l'épreuve que c'était pour elle. Jamais il n'aurait accepté de se prêter à un tel jeu, même pour faire plaisir. Y aussi le problème que pourrait poser Stéphanie, mais mon petit doigt me dit que tu as son ''charmant'' mari dans la poche. En parlant de mari, Phil me demande pourquoi tu vas pas bien.

\- ...Comment tu sais tout ça? S'inquiéta Nikki qui se redressa vivement comme si on venait de la réprimander, suspicieuse, mais la pensée que Punk avait su lire en elle même au travers d'un téléphone la fit sourire doucement. Son ami lui désigna Natalya d'un signe de tête et cela la détendit aussitôt. Mais c'est que vous êtes comme des copines tous les deux avec ces histoires! En tout cas, je vais très bien, t'en fais pas. Désolé mon petit Seth, mais on va en rester là pour ce soir, je vais devoir y aller et toi aussi je crois.

\- Oui madame! Fais gaffe à ce qu'elles te saccagent pas ta chambre en mode Pete Doherty quand même!

Sur ces paroles fort peu rassurantes, mais improbables puisque ses amies disposaient d'un minimum de savoir-vivre, il salua la foule féminine réunie dans la chambre, embrassa longuement sa fiancée et partit, bientôt imité par Nikki qui souhaitait évincer toute raison de faire piquer un fard à John.  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper à sa porte de chambre située un étage au-dessus, elle sentit son téléphone vibrée dans la sacoche argent calée contre sa hanche. Voyant un numéro inconnu s'afficher à l'écran, une boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle décrocha:

\- Madame Garcia?

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir, c'est le laboratoire d'analyse. Nous nous excusons pour le délai d'attente, mais nous avons rencontré quelques soucis. Nous avons enfin votre résultat


	25. Chapitre 25

Bonjour bonjour!

Je ne pensais pas écrire la suite de si tôt à cause de mon nouveau poste et mes autres fictions, mais finalement mes chéris me manquaient trop donc tadam! Oh et puis vous faire trop attendre après une telle fin n'aurait vraiment pas été sympa de ma part!

Attention, ce chapitre est particulièrement long, un peu moins intéressant aussi (du moins selon moi), mais je pose de nouvelles bases. Je commence à inclure mes bébés d'NXT, show qu je vous recommande vivement pas seulement pour vous repérer, mais aussi et surtout car la qualité est extraordinaire.

Bref, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis =)

* * *

\- Bonsoir, c'est le laboratoire d'analyse. Nous nous excusons pour le délai d'attente, mais nous avons rencontré quelques soucis. Nous avons enfin votre résultat.

La gorge de Nicole se noua instantanément et elle sentit son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour savoir, ça ne l'était de toute façon jamais dans ce métier car ça pouvait plomber une carrière – elle en était la preuve – mais elle devait se coltiner Cena directement après. Cela n'allait pas arranger sa mission. Et puis il y avait l'affolement flagrant de Dean qui risquait de faire une crise cardiaque en l'apprenant. Nikki n'était pas prête pour ça parce que lui ne l'était pas, mais également parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir.  
Si il s'avérait qu'elle était vraiment enceinte, elle ne savait vraiment pas quelle attitude adoptée. Un bébé bouleversait tout et lui avait déjà coûté son contrat une fois. Était-elle prête à sacrifier sa carrière pour devenir mère comme elle le clamait dans Total Divas car c'était son rêve?

La brune prit une profonde inspiration, priant en silence bien que le mal soit déjà fait tandis que ses paupières s'abaissaient, et invita la laborantine à continuer. C'était comme retirer un pansement d'un coup au lieu de prendre son temps, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître l'anxiété.

\- Vous n'êtes pas enceinte, annonça la femme à l'autre bout du fil avec une douceur presque compatissante dans la voix. Elle pensait certainement que son interlocutrice était comme la plupart des femmes qui attaquait la trentaine, prêtes à fonder une famille. Un soupir de soulagement fana sur les lèvres de Nicole, mais elle ne trouva rien à dire. Vous n'êtes pas trop déçue, Madame Garcia?

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit Nikki en toute honnêteté, s'éloignant de la porte de chambre afin de ne pas alerter le monstre s'y terrant. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de toute cette situation, mais il devenait urgent qu'elle reconsidère ses attentes de la vie à présent. Merci pour votre appel. Passez une bonne soirée madame!

\- Vous aussi, et ne désespérez pas, cela vous arrivera au bon moment, pas avant. Au revoir.

Voilà, tout était dit par une inconnue.

Ce serait au bon moment, c'est-à-dire pas maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle soit sûre que sa relation avec Dean tiendrait sur la durée car elle avait appris à ne jamais tout prendre pour acquis, et si c'était bien le cas, qu'il souhaite la même chose, mais elle avait encore des choses à prouver à la WWE. Tout le monde la prenait pour une bimbo écervelée bonne à s'exhiber à l'écran et raconter des idioties, et la plupart de ses camarades de la division des divas étaient logées à la même enseigne, mais elle valait plus que ça. Toutes valaient bien plus. Se retrouver à faire de la télé-réalité était la seule utilisation valable qu'on leur avait trouvé, mais cela était un autre point sur lequel elle se pencherait plus tard.

Se sentant enfin plus légère, se voyant libre, elle rangea le téléphone dans sa pochette et alla toquer à la porte de son ancien petit ami, veillant à rabattre sa veste sur sa poitrine afin de ne pas lui offrir de vue alléchante et lui tendre la perche pour des commentaires douteux. Avec l'annonce de cette nouvelle, elle abordait curieusement cette entrevue forcée avec optimisme. Pas que supporter Cena l'enchante, mais cela lui permettrait de le confronter vis-à-vis de Brie et tirer cela au clair. Nicole voulait savoir si sa sœur avait vraiment agi pour faire le bien et si ces remords étaient sincères.

Elle entendit un ramdam de l'autre côté lui faisant hausser un sourcil et revenir sur décision. Pas de modération avec lui. Des pas commencèrent à se faire entendre et, alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte, d'autres retentirent derrière elle, se dirigeant dans sa direction et l'inquiétant. Elle venait tout juste de se remettre d'une période d'angoisse, c'était trop tôt pour entamer la nouvelle.  
La boule au ventre car appréhendant cette nouvelle arrivée, elle se tourna sur sa droite afin de voir qui venait à sa rencontre et découvrit Dean qui enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Bonsoir chérie, chuchota son compagnon comme si il craignait qu'on ne l'entende, très élégant dans son costume bleu marine, puis il déposa un baiser sur le dessus de son crâne, au garde à vous derrière elle. Nicole semblait aux anges, mais intriguée, le forçant à s'expliquer: J'vais pas te laisser seule avec ce dingue, surtout dans cette robe trop sexy pour lui. H'espère que ma présence va lui couper l'envie d'aller trop loin.

\- Ohhh tu es trop mimi, s'extasia la brune en se tournant, manquant de se faire mal à la nuque en essayant de le voir, mais il se pencha afin de l'embrasser tendrement à l'instant même ou la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait. Y a que toi qui aura le droit d'enlever cette robe, t'inquiète... Oh bonsoir John. T'en as mis du temps à ouvrir!

\- Mon couple préféré, quelle joie de vous voir! S'exclama le chouchou de la fédération avec une ironie qui aurait pu faire rire l'assemblée si elle n'avait pas fait les frais de sa folie, ouvrant grand les bras avant de tendre la main à Dean, main dont il ne s'empara pas, méfiant. Attendre t'as pas dérangée apparemment Nikki. Allez soyons sérieux... Je suppose que t'es là pour qu'on élabore une stratégie pour le tapis rouge et monsieur, pour vérifier que je ne touche pas la marchandise?

\- T'as tout compris vieux. Bon, on peut rentrer dans ta piaule, histoire que tu nous serves un truc à boire et que ça rende ça plus agréable? S'enquit Dean d'un ton bourru, le toisant avec défiance en passant un bras possessif autour de la taille de sa petite amie qui retenait son rire.

John les invita à entrer avec une courtoisie et une retenue effarantes.  
La suite était immense, moderne et relativement dépouillée, ce dont Nikki se serait préoccupée à l'époque où elle sortait encore avec lui, préoccupée qu'elle était par le matériel. C'était bien sûr toujours le cas, mais moins exacerbé. Il avait vraiment fait ressortir le pire d'elle.  
Le couple s'installa aussitôt sur le sofa crème disposé contre la baie vitrée, se tenant étroitement la main alors que Cena s'attelait à la préparation des verres. Il leur demanda ce qu'ils souhaitaient boire et les servit avec délicatesse, véritable gentleman.

Il était trop posé pour que cela soit normal.

\- Je pensais à des démonstrations d'affection en public, sur le tapis rouge et dans la salle même, que l'on montre de la complicité et qu'on s'installe côte à côte, bien entendu, commença Cena avec plénitude et un sourire assuré, semblant exposer des faits d'une simplicité enfantine sous les regards curieux du couple néanmoins satisfait par ses propositions. Nikki, il va vraiment falloir que tu mettes du tien là-dedans, que tu joues le jeu. On est filmés.

\- C'est pas comme si j'étais pas habituée... T'en fais pas, je m'en sortirai très bien même si ça me dégoute! Je veux bien avoir l'air amoureuse, mais je ne veux _aucun_ contact autre que ton bras autour de ma taille ou mes épaules, prévint la brune en pointant un index accusateur dans sa direction, tenant son verre de vin de l'autre. C'est-à-dire pas de mains baladeuses et surtout pas de baisers. C'est bien clair?!

\- Oui madame!

\- De toute façon, si tu tentes quelque chose, je te refais le portrait, assura Dean avec un large sourire mielleux que John le lui rendait bien. Nicole était partagée entre la gêne et l'envie d'éclater de rire face à cette lutte silencieuse. On est donc d'accord sur ton comportement? Très bien, on y va alors!

Rapide, mais efficace.

Nikki couvrit sa main de la sienne et lui indiqua d'un regard qu'elle n'en avait pas fini, le faisant ainsi se réassoir aussitôt. Se trouver dans la même pièce que se scélérat le débectait, mais il pouvait le supporter quelques instants de plus pour ses beaux yeux. De plus, il devinait fort bien le sujet et estimait cela nécessaire.

\- John, il faut qu'on parle de Brie. J'ai besoin de savoir si elle est sincère et je crois que t'es le seul à pouvoir me répondre puisque t'es à l'origine de ce bordel, fit remarquer la diva d'un ton nettement moins dégagé que précédemment, se tenant bien droite comme si elle se trouvait à un entretien professionnel, le défiant du regard. Ma propre sœur m'a exposée en pensant faire le bien et je sais qu'elle attendait une meilleure place au soleil en compensation. Elle m'a menti?

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la vaste chambre composant la suite, John ménageant son suspens exprès pour jouer avec leurs nerfs.

\- Non, finit-il par répondre avec son éternel petit sourire en coin qu'elle ne pouvait décidément plus supporter. Elle pensait vraiment que ça t'aiderait, que c'était le mieux pour toi sans imaginer que ça prendrait cette tournure... Et elle a raison. Toi et moi on est fait pour être ensemble, tout ça, cette ''relation'' avec Dean n'est qu'une mauvaise passe, mais j'ai confiance, je sais que tu reviendras vers moi à la fin.

\- Non vraiment John, t'y crois encore là? S'impatienta Jonathan, deux doigts sur la tempe, tentant visiblement de se contrôler. Faut être réaliste un moment. Ok?

\- C'est bon, c'est bon j'ai compris, assura John en faisant signe de calmer le jeu de ces deux mains, toujours serein malgré tout. Le fait est que Brianna est profondément gentille. Vraiment. Tu devrais pas trop lui en vouloir.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que pour toi c'est tout à fait normal de balancer les gens pour avoir autre chose à la clé. Vraiment pas de quoi s'énerver, marmonna la brune en se relevant avec grâce, veillant à tenir sa veste fermée, Dean l'imitant en silence et prenant la direction de la sortie. Il remarqua alors que sa petite amie se dirigeait vers John avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon et renversa son vin sur sa chemise. Voilà c'que j'en pense de notre relation. Je t'attends dehors pendant que tu te changes.

Sur ce, Dean s'empressa de l'attraper par la main pour l'emmener au loin, craignant que John ne réagisse et ne fasse de nouveau preuve de brutalité, et la fit sortir de la suite sans un mot.  
Une fois à l'abri dehors, ils se permirent de rire comme des gamins à son petit tour puis s'embrassèrent et restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, rechargeant leurs batteries en se sachant qu'ils ne se retrouveraient pas avant la fin de la soirée qui risquait de s'éterniser.

\- Ça va aller ce soir? Je pourrais pas voler à ta rescousse, lui rappela son compagnon en jouant avec l'une de ses mèches brunes.

\- J'vais m'en sortir. Au pire, Randy sera dans les parages... Par contre il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi sinon j'vais vraiment pas être bien, prévint Nikki en se reculant, les mains nouées à l'arrière de sa nuque, ne prêtant même pas attention aux bougonnements de Cena de l'autre côté. Chéri, il va vraiment falloir que tu mettes des chaussures correctes, parce que là c'est une catastrophe. J'ai honte!

\- Qu'est-c'que ça peut faire? Personne y fera gaffe et tu seras même pas là pour en profiter.

\- Détrompe-toi! Tout le monde surveille le look et j'veux pas que tu passes pour le clochard de la WWE qui n'a aucun goût. J'demanderai à Roman de venir arranger ça et interdit de refuser!

\- J'vais avoir l'air ridicule, mais bon, j'vais le faire, juste pour te faire plaisir.

Pendant ce temps, la chambre de la diva se vidait au compte goutte, les chers et tendres de ses amies se présentant à la porte tour à tour pour emmener leurs princesses au bal, tous très élégants dans leurs costumes. Natalya, non accompagnée par son mari pour la soirée, se sentait un peu comme la mère laissant partir ses filles lycéennes au bal de promo, avec un peu plus d'amertume à la clé.  
La blonde pétillante ne se retrouva bientôt plus qu'avec ses sœurs adorées qu'elle était ravie de retrouver après une bonne année de séparation, ainsi qu'avec Cameron, en grande discussion avec ces dernières, et Leighla, bien que riant avec Devin, semblait absente.  
Toutes deux s'étaient vites trouvées, immergées bon gré mal gré dans un univers qu'elles ne connaissaient à peine. Devin n'était pas habituée à un tel tourbillon de paillettes, d'événements et à un rythme si soutenu, cantonnée à NXT qui ne rameutait jamais plus de 400 fervents fans et ne se déroulait qu'en Floride. Quant à Leighla, elle ne pouvait que vivre ces expériences par procuration non sans déplaisir de savoir son fiancé si loin, à s'amuser tout en travaillant sans elle.

Natalya avait toujours eut un don pour deviner les tracas de son entourage, proche ou non, et elle en décelait un gigantesque chez la nouvelle recrue du groupe des divas sans même en être une à part entière. C'était probablement dû à son âge – bien qu'elle ne soit pas excessivement vieille – ainsi qu'à son expérience dans le milieu. Décidée à lui rendre un authentique sourire, elle abandonna sa fratrie et se dirigea vers le duo, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant agréablement dans la moquette crème. Pas question que quelqu'un est le moral dans les chaussettes ce soir!  
La diva s'approcha du lit queen size avec un sourire amène pour mettre la jeune femme en confiance. Il fallait qu'elle aborde le sujet avec tact afin de ne pas brusquer la colombe qui n'était déjà pas dans son élément.

\- Toi, t'as de la chance: tu vis dans la ville où tu travailles et tu ne parcours que l'état pour les tournées, disait Leighla d'un ton égal, mais où perçait une once de consternation . Moi je suis coincée à Davenport alors qu'il passe sa vie sur la route ou en Floride justement pour être avec les gars.

Apparemment, elle tombait à pic!

\- Je ne vous dérange pas? S'enquit poliment la blonde en prenant place à leurs côtés une fois qu'elles l'y invitèrent.

\- J'étais en train de raconter à Devin que le métier de Seth commençait vraiment à me peser, expliqua la brune en toute franchise, mais avec un sourire gêné. Se confier à des inconnues n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais ces femmes faisaient partie du même monde et elle pensait que leurs paroles pourraient l'aider à mieux comprendre et supporter. Je ne dis pas que je suis malheureuse, c'est juste que je suis en couple avec un fantôme la plupart du temps. Je sais qu'il m'aime vraiment et qu'il est fidèle, mais parfois c'est difficile de croire que tout est vrai quand on ne le voit qu'un à deux mois sur toute l'année. Comment vous faites pour vivre une relation dans ces conditions?

Natalya détourna le regard quelques instants, prenant toute la mesure des paroles de la jolie poupée brune qui venait de mettre le doigt sur le point sensible du métier. Et c'était très justement ce qui avait coulé sa relation, du moins le supposait-elle.

\- Moi, c'est bien simple, j'ai largué le dernier et je ne veux pas me mettre de nouveau en relation à cause d'NXT. C'est un métier, une passion qui m'accapare complètement et j'ai pas envie de faire subir ça à mon mec, expliqua Devin avec un sourire et un détachement qui ne trompait pourtant pas sur sa lucidité.

\- Tu as bien fait Dev'. Sinon nous avons trois autres options, nous, catcheurs: rencontrer l'amour à la WWE et dans ce cas, ça facilite les choses, même si être sans arrêt collé à sa moitié peut devenir difficile; faire comme Seth et vivre une relation à distance la plupart du temps, avoir confiance et se contenter de cela ou, pire, se faire plaisir sur la route, peu importe qu'on soit en couple ou non.

\- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète... Ça fait six ans que je suis avec lui, sept que je le connais, et je sais qu'il est sincère, mais quand je me couche seule, comme pour les vingt derniers jours, je peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire parce que c'est tellement facile de craquer à sillonner la route, être sans arrêt avec ses potes et entouré de jolies filles en petite tenue. Je dis pas que vous êtes des garces, mais faut avouer que c'est flippant pour les femmes en dehors du ''circuit''

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Seth n'est pas comme ça et il n'a aucune raison d'aller voir ailleurs. Regarde toi, tu es magnifique! s'extasia Nattie avec sincérité en caressant l'une de ses soyeuses boucles brunes, son commentaire la faisant doucement sourire et ramenant un peu de confiance dans son regard alors que Devin se levait pour mettre les voiles, mais Leighla lui indiqua de rester là. C'est vrai, c'est un énorme risque et je vais pas te mentir, ça arrive bien plus qu'on ne le croit, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Même si il est sans arrêt avec nous, tu ne crains rien.

\- Et puis si il se foutait de toi, il ne t'aurait pas demandée en mariage, tu crois pas? Ajouta Devin en ponctuant sa question d'un petit sourire enjoué avant de se rendre compte qu'on frappait à la porte.

La jeune femme avait été brieffée par Nikki en long en large et en travers durant le trajet et cela ne semblait pas déranger ses amies.

\- Le truc c'est que... J'me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne idée de se marier maintenant, avoua la fiancée de Seth d'une voix fluette et plissant le nez, faisant s'écrier les deux femmes tandis que Cameron apparaissait dans son champ de vision pour en redisparaître aussitôt, ouvrant la porte de la chambre. Maintenant je veux dire. Parce qu'il fait partie d'une faction à succès, il a les capacités et l'ambition pour aller beaucoup plus loin.

\- Ne dis pas ça à enfin! Vous vous aimez, laissez vous une chance, s'exclama la blonde pétillante, attristée de la voir baisser les bras si vite. En dépit de son attirance pour Seth, la diva ne se réjouissait pas de cette nouvelle, ne souhaitant pas voir un autre couple couler. Ça va forcément être difficile, mais là tu es en période de doutes car le mariage approche, tu découvres son univers qui n'est peut être pas comme tu l'imagines. Je ne te dis pas de te forcer, mais de prendre le temps d'y réfléchir.

\- Bien sûr... Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être tout le temps seule alors que je suis en couple et regardez, ce soir, il n'est pas là, indiqua la brune avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte, les mains croisées dans son giron et le regard fuyant. Il y peut rien, je sais, mais à force c'est déprimant.

\- Tu n'es pas seule! Je serais ta cavalière, la taquina Devin en serrant doucement son épaule dénudée par sa robe bustier bordeaux, souhaitant détendre l'atmosphère et elle parvint à lui soutirer un petit rire. Pense à t'amuser ce soir et prend quelques jours de congé de plus pour rester avec ton chéri. Eclaircis-toi les idée, mais demain.

Nattie approuva ses paroles avec un vif hochement de tête et fit un check à la petite d'NXT avant d'en faire de même avec Leighla qui semblait rayonnée de nouveau alors que Cameron s'éclipsait au bras de son prince charmant. L'ambiance festive reprit donc le dessus et l'instant de doute de la jolie brune ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve de nouveau livrée à elle-même.

* * *

**[Kevin Rudolf – Let It Rock ft. Lil Wayne]**

Les athlètes, têtes d'affiches, génies en coulisses et diverses célébrités se pavanaient en robes longues et smokings sur le tapis rouge serpentant à l'entrée du Smoothie King Center de la Nouvelle-Orléans, étendant ses méandres dans le vaste hall et ce jusque dans la gigantesque salle qui recevait la cérémonie Cette dernière était déjà bien remplie, notamment grâce aux fans venus des quatre coins du monde peuplant les gradins en hauteur, le parterre étant réservé aux membres de la WWE et leurs proches.  
Les invités tentaient de faire forte impression devant les caméras ou aux micros de Michael Cole, Maria Menounos et Renée Young grâce à leurs tenues ou quelques commentaires tantôt comiques tantôt réfléchis sur le programme de la soirée ou de l'événement tant attendu du lendemain. La plupart se prêtait au jeu du photomaton entreposé dans le hall avec plaisir, prenant la pose et faisant des grimaces loufoques. Un morceau endiablé de RnB résonnait entre les murs de l'imposant édifice, apportant la touche finale à cette ambiance festive qui donnait l'impression à tout un chacun d'être une star. Certains membres de l'assistance dansaient avec plus ou moins de retenue, prenant leur mal en patience jusqu'à ce que toutes les chaises soient remplies et que le rideau se lève enfin. Une foule impressionnante était amassée à l'entrée, se tenant chaud tout en guettant l'arrivée de leurs idoles, s'égosillant dès qu'une voiture rutilante s'arrêtait sur le bas côté de la route.

Nicole était arrivée tôt, forçant la main à un John Cena ravi de pouvoir parader avec elle à son bras et la faire voir rouge une énième fois, afin d'avoir le temps de profiter de ses amis et pouvoir juger un peu les tenues de la soirée. C'était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris et elle faisait toujours ses choux gras à ce genre d'événement. Il faut dire que certains n'avaient pas froid aux yeux!  
Alors que la diva examinait les convives avec attention, elle se remémora son propre passage il y a un bon quart d'heure, radieuse comme toujours dans sa robe argentée aux décolletés vertigineux qui avait déjà fait tourner quelques têtes. Tant mieux. Ainsi, toute l'attention était détournée de l'animosité qu'elle craignait évidente sur son visage en compagnie du chevalier en armure de ces dames d'un certain âge.  
Nikki avait toujours adoré être regardée et se trouver au centre de l'attention, elle ne se voilait pas la face. Un tapis rouge était donc une occasion en or, une occasion qui devenait un promenade de santé pour elle, alors que c'était une épreuve insurmontable pour d'autre. Habillée, maquillée, coiffée avec soin, une main sur la hanche alors que le crépitement des appareils photos l'environnai et que les gens l'acclamaient, c'était son élément.

Les paillettes éclipsaient la réalité, et cette vérité découverte depuis longtemps se révélait bien utile.

Cette fois-ci, Nikki se sentait tout de même amère. En effet, la brune aurait souhaité étinceler aux côtés de Dean, se débarrasser de cette seconde peau qu'elle revêtait depuis bientôt cinq mois. Alors elle se contenterait de profiter des copines, faire semblant avec brio pour recommencer plus tard. Heureusement, John avait décidé de lui faciliter la tâche, préférant discuter vivement avec un Ziggler tout sourire, la laissant avec Randy et Kim, sa nouvelle petite amie, qui se révéla charmante bien qu'un peu teigneuse et prompte à juger. Cétait certes ironique puisque Nikki était du même acabit, mais elle, elle faisait partie de cet univers, pas cette femme. On ne pouvait pas juger sans connaître sous prétexte que l'on couchait avec une des superstars de la fédération.

La brune remarqua que sa sœur jumelle lui jetait des regards qui se voulaient discrets depuis son poste près du sièges de leurs parents, feignant de s'intéresser à ce que racontait Layla, son fiancé faisant le travail à merveille pour deux.  
Nikki était un peu moins acerbe depuis les paroles de Cena et son regard de chien battu commençait à faire son petit effet. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle accepterait de jouer la gentille à son mariage avant de se donner le temps d'avaler la pilule.

Natalya lui envoya un sms pour lui indiquer qu'elles arrivaient au moment où Roman et Galina, étonnement à l'aise, faisaient une entrée triomphante sous le feu des projecteurs. Elle attendit que le couple passe entre les mains expertes de Renée puis agita la main pour leur faire signe de les rejoindre.  
Curieusement, sa meilleure amie arriva sur le tapis au bras de TJ, très élégant dans un costume deux pièces, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ses sœurs lui entamant le pas. Il y avait en effet de quoi se réjouir puisque son mari lui avait fait la surprise de l'attendre en bas de l'hôtel pour ce grand événement, balayant toutes ses inquiétudes et Nikki ne put que se réjouir de cette initiative. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui faisait traverser, Nattie l'aimait vraiment son TJ.  
Derrière suivirent Devin et Leighla qui pouvaient presque passer pour des sœurs avec leurs longues chevelures châtains et leurs petits minois, bras dessus bras dessous, guère importunées puisqu'elles étaient des inconnues au bataillon pour beaucoup, mais mitraillées malgré tout par les photographes. On ne rejetait jamais une jolie femme dans le métier. Une grande blonde que Nicole identifia tout de suite comme étant Charlotte, une des vedettes d'NXT, mais aussi la fille du légendaire Nature Boy, Ric Flair, les alpagua et les mena au buffet caché en coulisse. Quant à Dean et Seth, ils brillaient par leur absence à l'instar d'April qui ne donnait pas signe de vie depuis la veille.

\- Galina, t'es vraiment superbe dans cette robe, la complimenta Nikki en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures avec admiration tandis que Roman en faisait de même avec fierté, la tenant délicatement par la main après avoir salué l'autre couple. Elle n'avait pas pu voir le résultat final puisqu'elle était partie trop tôt. Tu as plus de classe que certaines ici! Bon, vous avez perdu les mecs en route?

\- Dean se fait un monologue pour se convaincre de porter les chaussures que je lui ai imposées, mais il ne devrait plus tarder, expliqua Roman qui essayait de ne pas rire, revoyant la réaction indignée de son ami quand il lui avait présenté le modèle standard pour ce genre d'événement. Seth est toujours coincé au studio, il pense pas pouvoir arriver à temps. Donc Devin a limité la catastrophe en prenant sa place. Ça le remplace pas bien sûr, mais au moins Leighla est pas toute seule au milieu de la foule.

\- C'est vrai que se retrouver ici en solitaire ça craint, commenta Kim avec une moue désolée, mais on sentait que cette pensée lui inspirait une pitié toute dédaigneuse, s'attirant un regard guère amène de la part de Roman tandis que Galina esquissait une grimace étonnée. On va s'installer chéri?

Randall acquiesça aussitôt, estimant que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée puisque la réception n'allait pas tarder à débuter et que les rangées de sièges se remplissaient à toute allure. Il mena donc sa douce à bon port, bientôt imité par Roman et et sa fiancée, laissant Nikki seule à son poste d'observation. Elle ne le fut pas longtemps car Devin la rejoignit avec un large sourire, visiblement extatique de se trouver là, entourée d'un si beau monde.

\- Leighla est encore derrière avec les filles d'NXT qui la couvrent de questions, elle se fait de bonnes copines, crut bon de justifier la nouvelle recrue, prouvant qu'elle n'abandonnait pas son binôme de la soirée, les joues légèrement rosies par la douce chaleur ambiante. Il fallait que je te dise quelque chose de pas vraiment agréable Nikki... La personne qui a balancé sur toi et Punk chez nous, à la NXT je veux dire, c'est Sasha Banks. Tu vois qui c'est?

\- Hmhmmm, petite métisse plutôt jolie avec un rôle de garce, marmonna la diva en essayant justement d'apercevoir la fautive, se demandant bien comment elle s'était retrouvée en possession d'une information pareille. Même si tout était à peu près revenu à la normale, certains poins nécessitaient des éclaircissements. Je m'en occuperai dès que Wrestlemania et cette vague de mariage seront passés... Je crois que j'vais un peu plus traîner à Orlando et à NXT.

\- Tu ne vas pas non plus semer la pagaille là-bas j'espère? S'enquit une voix grave derrière elle qui la fit sursauter puis elle se retourna après avoir remarqué que Devin se tenait bien droite, les mains sagement croisées devant elle. Nikki se retourna pour faire face à Triple H qui retenait un sourire amusé. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher avec tout ce vacarme. Bonsoir Devin. Je ne savais pas que vous veniez, si j'avais su je vous aurais réservé un siège.

\- Bonsoir monsieur, répondit-elle en inclinant poliment la tête, très respectueuse, mais pas craintive. Elle n'était apparemment pas effrayée par l'homme qui faisait des ravages sur le ring et avait la curieuse réputation d'être intraitable en affaire. Ça s'est fait au dernier moment grâce à Nicole, je n'allais pas vous déranger.

\- Très bien alors et je vais justement avoir besoin de ses talents de coordinatrice. Je peux te parler deux minutes Nicole? S'enquit le Chef des Opérations en la fixant avec intensité, indiquant qu'il valait mieux accepter et c'est ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire alors qu'une petite fille aux cheveux blonds arrivait en gambadant et vint s'accrocher à la jambe de Hunter. Qu'est-c'que tu fais là chérie? Je t'ai dit de rester avec maman le temps que je discute.

\- Maman parle avec un monsieur là-bas, mais il me fait peur, gazouilla sa fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans avant de fourrer son poing dans sa bouche, l'air un tantinet inquiet qui se dissipa dès que son père la prit dans ses bras sous le regard attendri des deux femmes, Devin se tenant en retrait.

Nicole n'avait aucun mal à identifier le ''monsieur qui fait peur'' comme étant Cena, l'apercevant au loin en vive discussion avec Stéphanie, à droite de l'imposante estrades, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Et où sont tes sœurs?

\- Avec maman, mais ze veux pas y aller, marmonna-t-elle en s'accrochant à son cou comme à une bouée tandis qu'il tentait de trouver une solution pour plier cette affaire le plus rapidement possible. Papa c'est quand qu'on s'assoit?

\- Bientôt ma puce, en attendant tu vas rester avec la dame, d'accord? Fit Triple H d'un ton particulièrement doux que Nikki ne lui connaissait pas encore, tout en regardant Devin qui écarquillait les yeux, comprenant sa mission. La petite examina la jeune femme sous toutes les coutures, jaugeant à sa façon si elle ferait l'affaire ou non. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle travaille avec papa, elle est très gentille.

L'emploi du "avec" et non le "pour" n'échappa pas aux deux femmes.

Véritable princesse, elle hocha la tête profondément pour dire que cela lui convenait. Devin n'attendait que ce signe pour s'approcher, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle devait s'inquiéter de cela au niveau professionnel car cela pouvait la faire passer pour la bonne à tout faire, mais la jeune femme qu'elle était se réjouit de s'en occuper.  
Hunter la lui tendit avec un sourire navré, imaginant bien que cela pouvait lui sembler dégradant que de faire la nounou, mais Devin la prit dans ses bras en lui assurant que ce n'était rien, puis elle s'éloigna en chuchotant déjà avec sa fille comme une conspiratrice.

\- Alors partenaire, vous avez besoin de moi sur l'affaire Punk? Plaisanta Nikki qui plissait les yeux, feignant la concentration, une main sur la hanche avant de percer à jour le silence éloquent de Triple H. Oh non, c'est pas vrai! Ça finit quand cette histoire?

\- Quand il l'aura décidé, c'est lui qui mène la danse, signala-t-il d'un ton las bien que cela soit une évidence, preuve que lui aussi commençait à perdre patience, mais s'accrochait encore pour Dieu sait quelle raison. Il fait traîner cette histoire et je ne sais même pas pourquoi puisqu'il refuse toute proposition. AJ n'est pas là car elle est justement avec lui et essaye d'obtenir des réponses. Je la vois demain et je veux que tu viennes également. Considère ça comme une petite réunion de travail.

\- Je veux bien, mais je vois vraiment pas ce que je peux faire de plus maintenant. La seule qui peut vous aider là-dessus c'est April, sa fiancée, crut bon de préciser la diva avec accablement, les yeux levés au ciel. Même si elle ne voyait en effet pas ce qu'elle pouvait apporter de plus dans cette affaire, il fallait qu'elle coince Phil pour lui parler entre quatre yeux. Qu'est-c'que vous voulez que je fasse?

\- Tue le connais bien donc tu vas m'aider à comprendre et arranger ce désastre.

\- En temps normal, je vous aurait répondu « J'ai rien à voir là-dedans », ce qui est le cas, mais je vois que vous vous démenez pour vos employés alors je veux bien faire ce petit effort, mais il va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi, exigea Nikki qui souhaitait au moins savoir si elle se rangeait du bon côté et ne risquait pas de trahir son ami.

Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que Devin riait à gorge déployée, assise sur une chaise quelconque en bout de rangée, la petite sur les genoux et, plus loin, que Stéphanie haussait le ton sur son ancien petit ami avant qu'ils ne se séparent, furibonds. Voilà une vue qui la réjouissait.

\- Je veux faire ce qui est le mieux pour le public et je pense qu'on peut encore faire de belles choses avec Punk.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous suis, fit Nikki avec soulagement et ravissement de le voir préoccupé par les fans plus que de se faire de l'argent sur le dos de Punk qui se révélait presque aussi bonne vache à lait que Cena. On se rejoint où?

\- Dans mon bureau juste avant le coup d'envoi de Wrestlemania. Je suis désolé de te déranger avec ça, mais je sais que tu peux m'aider à faire au mieux.

Nikki s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'elle était flattée, ce qu'elle était réellement car elle se trouvait une véritable utilité dans le métier au bout du compte, et qu'elle méritait plus de temps à l'écran, mais Stéphanie lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied, débarquant au pas de charge en tenant leur petite dernière par la main, leurs deux autres filles à sa gauche et Devin sur les talons.

\- Hunter, qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais?! Tu as laissée Vaughn avec une inconnue... Oh Nikki, j'aurais dû me douter que tu serais dans les parages, commenta sa patronne avec un sourire ironique soudainement bien plus posée comme si elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle se donnait en spectacle. Vaughn les fixait tour à tour sans comprendre la scène car elle s'était bien amusée avec sa nouvelle amie.

\- Ce n'est pas une inconnue Steph', elle travaille à NXT et ce n'était que pour deux petites minutes, ne panique pas, la rassura son mari en lui baisant le front, ce qui la détendit aussitôt alors que Nikki avait envie de l'égorger à mains nues.

\- Peu importe. Vous devriez regagner vos places, la cérémonie ne va pas tarder à commencer. Passez une bonne soirée.

Stéphanie MacMahon avait l'art et la manière de donner des ordres que personne n'avait envie de contredire et c'était bien pour cela qu'elle était presque à la tête de l'empire de la WWE.  
La patronne referma sa main sur celle de son mari à la façon d'une serre, marquant clairement son territoire comme si elle soupçonnait Nicole de vouloir lui mettre le grappin dessus, ce dernier s'excusa pour cette attitude d'un regard par dessus son épaule puis la famille royale gagna la première rangée faisant face à l'estrade.

\- Je la déteste, marmonna Nicole en se mettant en route vers son siège tout devant sur la droite où attendait ses parents et Daniel. Bienvenue dans le main roster Devin! Je vais devoir te laisser, passe une bonne soirée.

Les deux amies se firent une bise puis se séparèrent, l'une rejoignant Leighla au centre de la rangée du milieu tandis que l'autre allait saluer chaleureusement ses parents qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis une éternité et encore moins réunis. La brune dût supporter les embrassades entre eux et John qui jouait au gentleman alors qu'elle repérait Dean au micro de Renée devant l'estrade éclairée de milles feux et cela fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il était magnifique. C'était lui qui aurait dû se trouver là et saluer ses parents qui ne connaissaient pas son existence et son importance dans la vie de leur fille, pas ce clown bodybuildé.  
A l'instant de partir pour regagner les loges où elle était attendue, Daniel la retint en posant une main sur son avant-bras puis l'éloigna de la foule dès qu'elle accepta en silence.

\- Tout va bien Daniel? S'inquiéta la diva en remarquant son air grave, lui qui ne respirait d'habitude que la joie et la bonne humeur.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment... Brie est distante en ce moment. Je sens que quelque chose la tracasse, mais elle refuse de me parler, ce qu'elle n'a jamais fait alors je me suis dit que tu saurais peut être pourquoi elle est dans cet état, indiqua la coqueluche du public, passant une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure difficilement disciplinée. Je crois qu'elle me trompe.

\- Oh mon Dieu Daniel pourquoi tu penses une chose pareille?! Elle est folle de toi et parle de toi à longueur de temps, vous dégoulinez d'amour l'un pour l'autre. C'est limite insupportable! S'exclama Nikki ce qui parvint à le faire rire, peinée de voir cet homme si charmant atteint par leur chamaillerie, mais devant bien reconnaître la sincérité de sa jumelle sur ce point. Elle avait toujours été entière en amour. Ne t'en fais pas, elle est fidèle. Si Brie est comme ça en ce moment c'est à cause de notre dispute et ça ne regarde que nous.

\- J'ai pas vraiment envie de dire que je suis soulagé, mais...Je le suis vraiment. Vous finirez par vous rabibocher. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider?

\- On va se débrouiller comme des grandes filles, mais je te remercie, c'est gentil, souffla Nicole en pressant son épaule, touchée par sa proposition et son attachement profond à Brianna. Je dois filer, on se voit tout à l'heure. Ne t'inquiète pas, ok?

Il leva le pouce en signe d'accord puis la diva s'éclipsa en coulisse en pressant le pas, sachant qu'elle était attendue. Son regard croisa celui de Dean sur son passage et elle ne put s'empêcher de venir l'étreindre étroitement, se moquant que l'assemblée entière les voient et elle sourit doucement contre sa joue tandis qu'il lui susurrait des mots doux à l'oreille.  
Lorsque Nikki le quitta, elle était bien décidée à totalement abandonnée son rôle de femme soumise à Cena et exposer sa véritable relation au grand jour. Elle en avait assez de faire semblant afin de ne pas brusquer une certaine population de la WWE et son public, elle en avait assez de se brider et vivre un amour caché. Elle n'avait pas honte de Dean et ne l'aurait jamais. Il était parfait et voulait que le monde entier le sache.

En passant la porte dérobée menant aux coulisses, elle s'était déjà débarrassée de son alter ego et se sentait sur un petit nuage. A partir de maintenant, elle serait véritablement elle-même et prouverait à tous qu'elle n'était pas qu'une croqueuse diamant, qu'il était possible de s'éloigner des sentiers tracés par la fédération.


	26. Chapitre 26

Oui, c'est bien moi, je suis en vie!

Je suis vraiment désolé pour ces longs mois d'attente, j'étais rarement chez moi, mais voici ENFIN la suite. Je suis allée à mon premier show de la WWE la semaine dernière et je me suis rendue compte que mes amours (qui sont absolument merveilleux en vrai, je le précise) me manquaient.

J'espère que ce chapitre fera l'affaire après tout ce temps, mais bon, il n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Je vous jure que je me rattraperai par la suite.

Et petite correction de toute la fiction à venir.

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

\- Murphy, reviens là! S'époumona Devin en tenant fermement Vaughn par la main, la petite dernière des McMahon-Levesque, essayant tant bien que mal de traverser le couloir encombré de gigantesques malles et d'athlètes absorbés par leur conversation, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Ta mère va me tuer, ou pire me faire virer si je te perds dans ce zoo. Reviiiiens!

Et ce fut la première voix qu'entendit Nicole en pénétrant dans les coulisses du Mercedes-Benz Superdome en dépit du vacarme ambiant typique de chaque événement du genre, les décibels atteignant toujours des sommets à chaque Wrestlemania. La chaleur et l'effervescence du lieu frappèrent la brune de plein fouet qui esquissa un mouvement de recul, les yeux plissés, légèrement tournée en direction de Dean qui semblait lui former un bouclier.  
Les préparatifs pour le grand soir étaient déjà bien entamés, si ce n'est même sur le point d'aboutir, ne restant plus aux artistes qu'à peaufiner leur attirail et se mettre en condition pour ravir les personnes amassées de l'autre côté ou derrière leurs postes de télévision, mais madame avait fait un véritable caprice de diva: profiter de son homme en tête-à-tête. C'était bien sûr pour ne pas avoir à le partager avec ses collègues et le public déchaîné, pour ne pas se perdre dans des conversations stériles et s'en agacer, mais aussi, et elle devait bien l'avouer, pour éviter Brianna. Pourtant, son arrivée fut marquée d'un sourire rayonnant et de baisers soufflés à tout va.  
Elle devait sa joie de vivre à Dean, c'était une évidence.

Les catcheurs présents ne manquèrent pas de remarquer leur proximité qui n'avaient pourtant rien de récent, commençant difficilement à se faire à l'idée que la fausse dulcinée du Golden Boy filait le parfait amour avec cet énergumène. Tous l'appréciaient pour son grain de folie et son enthousiasme, mais rien en lui n'avait jamais prouvé qu'il soit capable d'un tant soit peu de sérieux avec les femmes. Pourtant, le changement était flagrant, flagrant au point qu'aucun ne trouva à redire, se contentant de les saluer chaleureusement sur leur passage.

Les signaux de détresse de son amie n'échappant pas à Nikki, cette dernière s'agenouilla subitement au beau milieu du corridor malgré le passage incessant qui rendait sa posture inconfortable et intercepta la petite tête blonde qui courait en riant, slalomant avec aisance parmi les femmes élancées et hommes tout en muscles.  
Elle se redressa en la portant à hauteur de son visage, les mains sur ses flancs, le regard pétillant à l'entente de son rire et ses gazouillis.

\- Sois sage ma puce, sinon tu vas nous causer des soucis, la réprimanda-t-elle gentiment en lui tapotant le nez du bout de l'index, illuminant sa frimousse. Alors, t'as fini par te reconvertir dans le babysitting?

\- Bien contre mon gré, marmonna Devin qui les rejoignait enfin, à bout de souffle. Elle avait tout l'air d'avoir terminé un marathon à travers la ville. Merci beaucoup, tu me sauves la vie. Elles sont tellement excitées, j'ai dû mal à toutes les gérer en même temps. On dirait que c'est elles qui vont se battre sur le ring!

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois en charge des rejetons du diable? S'étonna Dean tandis que sa petite amie riait contre le dos de sa main avant de se ressaisir et lancer un regard navré à la jeune femme.

\- Je crois qu'_elle_ me déteste, murmura Devin en appuyant bien sur le pronom, mais ils comprirent sans mal de qui elle parlait, ne souhaitant pas se faire comprendre des petites. Pourquoi elle traite pas les autres d'NXT comme ça?

\- Elles, elle les calcule même pas, lui fit remarquer l'athlète avec un haussement d'épaules, fronçant les sourcils en se rendant compte que la plus petite avait disparu de son champ de vision. Elle est où la naine?

La réponse à sa question vint aussitôt sous forme d'un vacarme si fort qu'il fit sursauter le petit groupe malgré la distance. Devin gagna la pièce adjacente à petites foulées, le couple sur les talons pour finalement admirer le chef d'œuvre de la petite Vaughn immobile devant des tubes de fond de teint, vernis, rouges à lèvres et pots de fard à paupières, souriant comme un petit ange. L'assemblée d'athlètes la dévisageait, partagée entre une envie folle de rire et l'incompréhension. Autant dire que les professionnelles en charge du maquillage, en revanche, piquaient un fard.  
Certains pots s'étaient ouverts dans leur chute, libérant des poudres rosées ou beiges sur les meubles et la moquette.

\- Là, c'est clair que tu vas bien te faire repérer, la taquina Dean qui retenait tant bien que mal un rire moqueur, la faisant soupirer en se tapant la cuisse de dépit. Je vous laisse régler ça entre femmes hein, allez bonne chance. A tout à l'heure!

Triple H entra dans la pièce, alerté par ce bruit et devinant sans mal sa source, toujours en costume bien que se soit lui qui ouvre le bal, au moment où Dean embrassait tendrement sa dulcinée, détournant l'attention de tout de ce désordre quelques instants. Il salua Hunter d'un signe de main désinvolte qui provoqua quelques froncements de sourcils dubitatifs.

Cet homme-là n'avait donc aucun respect?

\- Vaughn? Fit le nouvel arrivant à voix basse, le ton mesuré, mais légèrement menaçant en la fixant, les poings sur les hanches dans une excellente posture de papa mécontent.

\- C'est pas moi, c'est lui, gazouilla sa fille en désignant le catcheur à sa droite avec un large sourire qui prouvait à lui seul toute sa culpabilité.

Le soi-disant coupable, à savoir le fameux Undertaker, se retourna pour la dévisager avec incrédulité tandis que Devin fermait les yeux, mortifiée. Cette séance de babysitting était un véritable fiasco.

\- Elle a raison: je voulais prendre un peu d'avance et me vernir moi-même les ongles, mais j'ai tout fait tomber, je suis si peu délicat! Expliqua la légende avec une moue navrée, déclenchant une vague d'hilarité, le rire de la petite carillonnant avant de s'interrompre en voyant le regard de son père. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça nous amuse plus qu'autre chose.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, marmonna Devin qui n'osait même pas regarder son employeur, se massant le front alors que Nikki s'occupait de récupérer la petite sur lieu du crime, évitant les tâches colorées.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, elle est toujours comme ça. Vous ne l'avez jamais vue au supermarché! S'exclama Triple H qui hochait lentement la tête, les lèvres pincées, revisitant une de ces fameuses scènes digne d'une série télévisée. Nikki, on va y aller. J'ai des tonnes de choses à régler après.

La brune rendit la petite à Devin en acquiesçant puis elle emboîta le pas au Chef des Opérations qui adressait un dernier sermon à sa fille. Devin attendit qu'ils disparaissent au détour du couloir puis s'excusa platement auprès des maquilleuses. Elle rejoignit alors ses collègues d'NXT déjà en tenue d'apparat, tenant Murphy et Vaughn par la main, non sans une pointe de jalousie de les voir ainsi alors qu'elle se retrouvait avec les enfants de ses employeurs sur les bras sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.  
Nicole discuta avec enthousiasme de l'événement avec Triple H jusqu'à ce qu'ils gagnent son bureau, mais son entrain s'envola dès qu'elle vit Paul Heyman installé sur un siège à l'intérieur, toujours élégant malgré son embonpoint. Cela donnait tout de suite une tournure bien plus solennel à la réunion. Elle le salua pourtant chaleureusement, ayant beaucoup échangé avec lui lorsqu'elle était en couple avec CM Punk, et prit place tandis qu'April se joignait enfin à eux en sautillant, curieusement de bonne humeur, déjà vêtue de sa tenue de scène.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde! Philip est très fâché après vous à cause de la façon dont vous l'avez traité, lança AJ de but en blanc en s'asseyant avec une distinction exagérée, attendant leur réaction avec une mine lumineuse, Nikki la maudissant intérieurement pour son manque de tact.

\- On a déjà parlé un million de fois de son insatisfaction et son sentiment d'infériorité et ce n'est en rien fondé, martela presque Triple H en se massant le front, apparemment lassé que la conversation revienne toujours sur ce point, ne parvenant pas à se faire entendre. On aurait difficilement pu faire plus pour lui et vous le savez tous très bien.

\- Je ne parle absolument pas de ça, rétorqua la championne en secouant la tête, les lèvres serrées avec une moue d'incompréhension. Certes, ça, ça reste un gros soucis, mais je suis d'accord avec vous, je dois l'admettre. Ce dont je parle, c'est de sa santé. En plus d'être déprimé, d'en avoir assez, il souffrait.

\- Elle a raison, admit Paul après quelques instants de silence, un coude sur le repose-bras, se tapotant lentement la tempe de l'index. Vous avez tous constaté qu'il était dans un sale état au Royal Rumble, ayant passé le plus clair de son temps couché dans un coin du ring. Il n'était bien sûr pas à l'article de la mort, mais une de ses côtes et son genou gauche le faisaient souffrir. Sans parler de la fatigue.

Une vague de honte submergea alors Nikki qui se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la douleur qu'endurait son ami alors qu'elle était censée le connaître sur le bout des doigts et qu'en plus de ça il n'avait pas osé lui en parler. Affligée, la diva se demanda ce qu'elle venait faire là puisqu'elle n'avait plus rien à apporter sur le sujet.

\- Il était... Usé et personne ne l'a compris, reprit Paul sans la moindre once de reproche, April approuvant d'un vigoureux signe de tête alors qu'Hunter fixait le vide en oscillant légèrement la tête, prouvant qu'il reconnaissait la véracité de cela. Et beaucoup d'autres sont comme lui, il faut faire attention. Je ne vous dis pas comment faire votre travail, simplement qu'il faut laisser certains respirer avant que le même incident ne se reproduise.

\- Bonsoir, bonsoir! Excusez-moi pour ce retard, j'avais quelques ajustements à faire sur mon costume! S'exclama bien joyeusement une Stéphanie toute pimpante qui entrait en ajustant le col sa veste de costume, son entrain crispant tout le monde. Mon cher Paul, tous nos employés savent dans quoi ils s'engagent en signant: fatigue, douleur, vie privée quasi inexistante. Ce n'est pas de notre faute si certains sont trop faibles.

''_En plus d'être une mégère, elle a des goûts vestimentaires dégueulasses_'' pensa Nikki en colère, suivant sa patronne du regard tandis qu'elle prenait place sur l'imposant fauteuil de l'autre côté, paradant presque. ''_Qui aurait l'idée de mettre un short en cuir avec une chemise et une veste de costume sérieux?!_''

\- Chaque athlète de la WWE mérite le respect pour ce qu'il fait chaque jour, aucun n'est faible, certains sont simplement plus fragiles, pointa Paul qui s'était redressé sur son siège à la fois pour avoir meilleure allure, mais aussi pour essayer de se montrer plus imposant en parlant. Vous devriez plus être à leur écoute, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Nicole et April échangèrent un regard estomaqué dans le dos de l'avocat de Brock Lesnar, non pas car ses paroles étaient fausses, mais car cela représentait une grosse prise de risque pour lui. Personne n'était indispensable à part Cena apparemment.

\- Monsieur Heyman, je vous conseille de vous arrêter là avant que ça n'aille trop loin, siffla Stéphanie qui dardait un regard perçant, presque dissuadant sur l'homme replet qui tint bon, la tête haute. Punk est un sale gosse égoïste et capricieux. On a assez cédé comme ça. Fin de l'histoire. En ce qui concerne la façon de gérer l'entreprise de ma famille, je ne laisserai personne nous juger à cause de cette histoire pitoyable.

\- Mais si vous aviez pris le temps de l'écouter au lieu de l'envoyer sur le ring sans réfléchir, on en serait pas là. Vous pouvez éviter que ça recommence avec d'autres, fit Nikki qui osait enfin prendre la parole, se moquant bien d'encore plus froisser l'autorité suprême de la WWE. Au point où elle en était de toute manière!

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. Ce problème va se régler par un licenciement pur et simple, il nous a causé bien trop de soucis, et cessez de vous réunir comme ça pour essayer de trouver une solution pour lui, c'est ridicule.

L'air renfrogné de Triple H se métamorphosa, transcendé par la stupéfaction à l'entente de cette annonce dont il venait d'avoir vent, mais cela se dissipa en un claquement de doigt. Nikki, pour sa part, se décomposait sur sa chaise, révoltée, prête à lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi le virer comme ça?! Il vous a agressé, remis en cause votre toute puissance?! S'emporta Nicole avec lenteur, les dents serrées afin de ne pas hurler, étonnement calme en apparence.

\- D'autant plus qu'il est prêt à revenir, annonça April avec une acidité qui sembla frapper Stéphanie de plein fouet.

\- Stéphanie, pourquoi aller si loin alors qu'il est d'accord pour revenir à la WWE? On peut passer l'éponge et repartir sur de meilleures bases, tenta de la convaincre Hunter, les mains posées à plat sur le bureau, tourné dans sa direction, restant posé dans l'espoir d'inciter les deux catcheuses en face à en faire autant.

\- C'est trop tard. J'en ai assez de sans cesse revenir sur le même sujet, grommela la vice présidente en levant les yeux au ciel, visiblement au comble de l'agacement. Je pense que vous avez tous beaucoup mieux à faire ce soir. Allez vous préparer et surtout, amusez-vous bien!

Quelle charmante ironie!

Congédié de la sorte, le trio quitta la pièce d'un pas lourd en ruminant intérieurement, le regard revolver de Stéphanie leur brûlant le dos. Nikki manqua de se prendre Hulk Hogan de plein fouet à la sortie tant elle était plongée dans ses réflexions et ses échafaudages de plan de vengeance, mais Paul évita l'accident en la retenant par le poignet, l'autre main sur la frêle épaule de la championne.

\- Mesdames, faites preuve de sagesse: ne faites pas un scandale de cette histoire. Vous n'êtes pas sottes, vous savez que rien ne pourra arranger la situation, mais pouvez éviter que tout n'empire. Vous êtes des professionnelles, ne montrez pas que cela vous atteint. Contentez-vous de faire votre travail comme vous le faites toujours, avec le sourire. Je vous souhaite une merveilleuse soirée.

Sur ces sages paroles, l'avocat du redoutable Lesnar s'en alla d'un pas presque sautillant, appliquant son propre conseil bien que cette scène soit une effroyable preuve d'injustice. Tant pis, il n'y pouvait rien, les dès étaient déjà jetés de toute manière.  
Les deux femmes gardèrent le silence quelques instants, gênées de se retrouver face à face après une telle scène et s'imprégnant des paroles de monsieur Heyman, bien conscientes qu'il avait raison. C'était la meilleure façon d'agir.

AJ semblait sur le point de prendre la parole à plusieurs reprises, mais se ravisait, indécise.

\- Je dois filer, à tout à l'heure April! S'exclama soudainement Nikki dont les yeux étaient écarquillés comme si elle avait oublié de faire quelque chose d'important.

La diva rebroussa chemin presque au pas de course, manquant de peu des collisions avec des collègues bien plus imposants, mais tout aussi pressés. Au détour d'un couloir, elle aperçut Natalya en grande discussion avec Leighla, Eva Marie et Dolph qui semblait aux anges, mais ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter pour les saluer malgré son envie. Après plusieurs minutes à slalomer et chercher en vain, avoir fait patienter un Roman en panique qui était retourné dans les vestiaires en ronchonnant, elle finit par mettre la main sur Dean en train de faire le pitre devant un groupe de divas en pâmoison.

\- Tout va bien? S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt en voyant sa mine inquiète et son regard déterminé. Il congédia ses admiratrices le temps que Nikki reprenne sa respiration après sa traversée musclée, les mains sur les cuisses. Désolé les filles, le show continue après Wrestlemania.

La nuée de gazelles se dissipa dans un concert de gloussement sans même prêter attention à Nicole qui, décidément, leur faisait bien trop d'ombre.

\- Dis moi que tu vas bien, que tu n'es pas blessé. Sinon tu arrêtes, tu te soignes et surtout tu m'abandonnes pas ici!

\- Qu'est-c'que tu racontes?! S'agaça son petit ami qui ne comprenait pas le sens de cette interruption. Il l'aimait, mais il ne pouvait pas sans arrêt être à sa disposition, surtout ce soir. Il remarqua alors son regard presque suppliant et l'incita à s'expliquer, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt avec un calme contrastant avec son ressenti. Calme-toi, je vais bien, je vais pas te laisser là du jour au lendemain à cause de ça, j'suis costaud. De toute façon t'es Nikki Bella, t'as pas besoin de moi pour survivre ici! Au pire tu seras pas toute seule, mais si ça peut te rassurer, je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerai pas à la WWE. Enfin pas sans te prévenir.

Sa dernière remarque parvint à lui soutirer un sourire amusé puis elle lui envoya un petit coup taquin dans l'épaule, coup qui ne le fit même pas bouger. Il l'attira brusquement dans ses bras et la serra avec une telle fougue que ses pieds quittèrent le sol et lui soutira un murmure de plainte.

\- T'inquiète pas bébé, ça se reproduira pas, tout c'bordel avec Punk je veux dire, souffla-t-il en la reposant finalement au sol, dégageant quelques mèches brunes de son front avec tendresse, rassuré de voir son ombre de sourire apaisé. J'vais pas te lâcher, mais toi faut que tu te détendes, ça va bien se passer. Tu peux me lâcher la main, me laisser vivre sans flipper, rien de mal va m'arriver.

Sur ces paroles dont Nikki dénota aussitôt le double sens, il plaqua un baiser sur son front puis ses lèvres avant de l'abandonner pour rejoindre Roman qui perdait patience pour une histoire de cheveux. La brune le regarda s'éloigner, ressassant ses mots lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne lui laissait pas assez de liberté.

Et c'était vrai.

La diva avait bien conscience qu'ils passaient leur temps fourrés ensemble, qu'elle pouvait se reposer sur lui n'importe quel jour à n'importe qu'elle heure, qu'ils ne faisaient rien l'un sans l'autre au point qu'elle étouffait son indépendance. Dieu savait combien c'était important pour lui qui ne s'était jamais investi afin de se protéger. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle en déduisait suite à ses dernières paroles.

Décidée à inverser la tendance et à arrêter de se prendre la tête pour des histoires qui lui semblaient des montagnes manquant de l'écraser, mais qui se révélaient dérisoires. Ce n'était plus la peine de se battre pour Punk, la fin était déjà écrite.

* * *

La nuit louisianaise vibra au rythme des matchs endiablés de Wrestlemania XXX, s'emplissant de cris puissants qui exprimaient la révolte ou le ravissement des passionnés réunis, formant une seule entité unie pour l'occasion. Le point d'orgue fut bien sûr le Triple Threat Match qui opposa Batista à Randy et Daniel, déchaînant stupéfaction puis une explosion de joie lors de la victoire tant méritée du fiancé de Brie. La foule, bien qu'estomaquée par la défaite de leur légende, The Undertaker, eut encore l'énergie de s'époumoner pour ce dernier, mais crucial affrontement dans lequel la Vipère remettait ses titres en jeu.  
Le roster entier, tout autant que le public en délire qui n'en revenait pas de voir leur chouchou enfin couronné, applaudit vivement pendant plusieurs minutes afin de saluer la prouesse des trois athlètes ainsi que le triomphe fracassant du rebut de la société.

Brie était aux anges, des étoiles plein les yeux, le regard rivé à l'écran transmettant ce qui se déroulait de l'autre côté, euphorique notamment grâce à l'effervescence qui l'entourait, la chaleur et la joie de ses collègues, mais elle l'aurait été encore plus si elle avait pu la partager avec sa jumelle. D'ailleurs, Nikki était tout aussi fière. Daniel était son beau-frère, elle l'aimait profondément, il trimait depuis des années, tentant de se faire une place de choix et voilà qu'il l'obtenait enfin!

Le nouveau champion fut acclamé en héros après son retour de la scène en ébullition, mais les deux perdants eurent leur part de félicitations. Malgré les conflits internes, dès qu'on en venait au professionnel, la plupart se montrait respectueux.

\- Alors pas trop déçu, chouchou? S'enquit Nikki en étreignant Randy qui émergeait enfin de la haie d'honneur s'étendant sur tout le couloir principal, ruisselant de sueur et rouge comme une écrevisse.

\- Non non, chacun son tour, mais la ceinture reviendra à la maison un jour, marmonna-t-il avec une assurance qui fit rire la brune, lui tapotant doucement l'épaule, craignant de s'effondrer sur elle, sentant à peine ses jambes.

\- On va bien s'occuper de toi en attendant Randy, assura Natalya juste à côté en lui ouvrant grand les bras et lui offrant un sourire empreint de compassion qu'il lui rendit aussitôt avant de l'enlacer à son tour. Nikki dévisagea alors sa meilleure amie avec étonnement, un sourcil arqué. Tu t'es très bien défendu!

\- Vous aussi les filles, fit la Vipère avec sincérité, mais cela les fit glousser ironiquement malgré leurs secondes de gloire durant la Battle Royale, mais restant invisibles dans ce tourbillon. Il échangea quelques poignées de mains avec Dean et Dolph, puis s'épongea le front. On discutera de comment vous pouvez me chouchouter autour d'un verre après que je me sois douché. Vous faites quoi ce soir?

\- Restau' avec ma famille...Et l'autre-là, hurla Nicole en se reposant contre son petit ami, devant hausser le ton afin de se faire entendre dans ce capharnaüm, lui jetant un regard discret, appréhendant sa réaction. Et je ne vais pas te « chouchouter », t'as une nana pour ça.

Dean venait plus ou moins de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait le laisser vivre et rencontrer ses parents pouvaient être un peu oppressant pour lui.

\- Je vais rentrer avec Tyson, répondit la blonde dans un murmure qui trahissait sa lassitude, le regard fixé sur la silhouette de son mari qui s'amusait à quelques mètres de là. Elle secoua la tête, se ressaisissant et afficha un sourire pétillant: On en discute demain Randy, ok? Tu vas vite oublier ta défaite! Profite bien de ta chérie.

Pas question de montrer à l'ensemble de ses collègues qu'elle traversait une épreuve difficile ces derniers temps!  
Et puis il avait quand même fait l'effort de venir jusqu'à la Nouvelle-Orléans en dépit de la tension entre eux, essayant de sauver leur mariage avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'était encourageant et abandonner maintenant serait stupide.

L'ancien champion adressa un clin d'œil à Natalya, salua ses amis proches et entra dans les vestiaires après un regard à Brie par dessus son épaule, regard qu'elle accrocha quelques instants, puis il fut imité par ses adversaires du soir et quelques autres retardataires qui attendaient le dernier moment pour se préparer à partir.  
Nikki attendit patiemment que la foule d'athlètes se disperse dans les coulisses, décortiquant le match de l'Undertaker avec Seth, puis un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres charnues et lança à l'attention de sa meilleure amie:

\- Dis donc toi, on flirte avec le beau Randy Orton? Va pas donner raison aux rumeurs...

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit Nattie d'un ton innocent bien que soutenant son regard pour se donner le plus de crédit possible, une main sur la taille, mais Nikki n'y crut pas un seul instant. C'est de la taquinerie, c'est tout. On est tous les deux en couple de toute façon, ça veut rien dire.

\- Ouais, enfin bon, quand on voit au point où vous en êtes: toi qui essaye de soutenir un mariage bancal et lui avec sa pouffiasse qu'il aime à peine...

\- Nicole! S'indigna Natalya en la frappant sur l'avant-bras, n'appréciant pas qu'elle aborde ce sujet dans un lieu public, voyant qu'elle avait déjà l'attention du Shield au grand complet. Le show est fini, je vais récupérer mes affaires et je pars. On s'appelle demain pour se voir. Passez une bonne soirée les chéris!

La blonde fit la bise à ses amis encore présents et s'éloigna d'un pas lent, visiblement pas de gaieté de cœur, la tête haute, mais le regard perdu devant elle, sa crinière blonde tressautant dans son dos en rythme tandis que le quatuor la suivait du regard, soucieux.  
Rien sur elle ne prouvait qu'elle était abattue, mais ils la côtoyaient à longueur de temps, partageai le quotidien de cette femme si rayonnante, toujours avec un sourire ou un mot tendre, au point que même les hommes devinaient que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

\- Qu'est-c'qu'il lui arrive? C'est encore son mari qui fait le con? S'enquit Roman dans un murmure afin de se faire discret, mais sa voix grave ne passait jamais inaperçue, s'apparentant pour l'instant à un grondement, mais sûr qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne traîne dans les parages. Je l'ai jamais vue comme ça...

\- Elle vous en a parlé? Préféra s'assurer la brune avant de s'aventurer sur ce terrain, les bras sévèrement croisés sur la poitrine et le front plissé, signes de son irritation et sa préoccupation. Dean, par défaut, était au courant de tout puisqu'il était son compagnon, mais les deux autres hochèrent vaguement la tête. Ouais, ça va pas fort en ce moment, mais c'est à elle de vous raconter si elle le veut.

\- NIKKI! S'écria Brianna en surgissant de nul part avec un large sourire, agissant comme si de rien n'était, mais sa sœur ne mordit pas à l'hameçon, ses traits se durcissant aussitôt, ce subit changement d'expression manquant de faire rire Seth en face, ses lèvres se tordant de façon comique. Maman vient de m'envoyer un sms, ils sont en route pour la sortie. T'es prête?

\- Non. Pars devant, je te rejoins dans 20 minutes, indiqua Nicole d'un ton sec sans équivoque, ne souhaitant pas s'embarrasser avec des faux semblants. Prétendre sur le ring et bientôt devant la famille était bien suffisant. Attendez-moi sur le parking.

Brie hocha la tête avec un sourire crispé, recevant sans mal le message, le rouge lui montant aux joues, blessée de la voir aussi cassante même après ce temps et ses explications et s'en alla, ne souhaitant pas abuser de sa patience. Il fallait vraiment la ménager afin de la mettre dans les meilleures conditions pour ce dîner familial qui allait être une véritable épreuve.  
Roman lança un regard plein de reproches à la brune qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de tourner les talons, Dean l'imitant. Les membres du Shield aux cheveux longs se consultèrent du regard avant de pénétrer dans les vestiaires, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

\- Dis chéri, ça te dérangerait pas de rencontrer mes parents? Demanda Nicole avec une timidité qui ne l'entravait pourtant jamais, sa petite main fourrée dans la sienne, jouant nerveusement avec l'une de ses longues mèches d'ébène.

Il faut dire qu'elle ne s'était jamais retrouvé coincée dans une telle situation. Présenter un tel homme à ses parents et leur réaction l'angoissaient, surtout après l'échec de son couple avec CM Punk et donc la méfiance de ces derniers. Et puis Cena était un homme bien sous tout rapport, du moins en apparence, et il s'était toujours montré des plus charmants avec sa maman qui l'appréciait. Dean renvoyait clairement l'image inverse.

Le catcheur se figea au beau milieu du couloir , envahit par une peur panique à l'idée de rencontrer la famille de sa compagne, ce qui se profilait pourtant à l'horizon. Avec Brie, c'était facile même si elle était à l'opposé même de sa jumelle, elle évoluait dans le même milieu et il avait passé beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie avant ce fameux scandale. Mais là, il s'agissait de ses parents, un type d'individus qui lui était tout à fait étranger. Se retrouver chez ses copains quand il était plus jeune l'avait toujours plongé dans un malaise profond, coincé dans un cadre qu'il ne connaissait pas et ne lui correspondait donc pas.  
De plus, cette rencontre marquait un nouveau tournant dans leur couple, preuve de son sérieux. Jamais il n'était allé si loin avec une femme, même avant de devenir un enfoiré et cette tournure, bien que désirée, le terrorisait.

\- Non, avec plaisir, souffla pourtant Jonathan avec une ombre de sourire après quelques instants de silence gêné, permettant ainsi à Nikki de saisir toute l'ampleur du calvaire que cela représentait pour lui. Va t'habiller, qu'on les fasse pas trop attendre.

La diva acquiesça avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, illuminant son visage, serrant délicatement ses mains dans les siennes et Dean sut que cette épreuve valait le coup, rien que pour sa mine réjouie et son regard pétillant.  
Nicole devinait que c'était beaucoup lui demander et le fait qu'il accepte, même avec réticence, l'enchantait au plus haut point. Elle allait enfin pouvoir présenter l'homme de sa vie à ses parents, leur dire la vérité! Il fallait que son entourage sache ce qui la rendait si heureuse.

\- Tu viens prendre une douche avec moi? minauda la brune avec un regard pétillant de malice, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son index, se moquant bien des collègues pouvant se promener dans le coin. Ça ira plus vite.

\- Exagère pas bébé, les filles vont être hystériques en me voyant dans leur vestiaire, va pas les rendre encore plus jalouses, la taquina-t-il en l'attrapant pourtant par la taille pour la coller à lui, redessinant la courbe de son postérieur d'une main puis il l'embrassa un peu trop sauvagement pour le public, faisant grimacer Summer Rae qui passait derrière. J'vais aider Roman, il lui reste du chewing-gum dans les cheveux.

\- Laisse-moi faire, c'est un truc de filles ça!

Et sur ce elle tourna les talons, sa chevelure virevoltant avec élégance en rythme, souriant en devinant son regard brûler la peau nue de son dos. Impatiente de s'atteler à cette nouvelle étape de leur relation.

* * *

La place bordant le Superdome était littéralement noire de monde lorsque Nikki rejoignit sa famille qui patientait sur le parking à l'arrière, habituée à devoir attendre plus que prévu selon son bon plaisir, tenant fermement Jonathan par la main. Il était plus de 23 heures, mais les supporteurs campaient sur place dans l'espoir de voler quelques secondes avec leur idole ou débattant de l'événement avec de parfaits inconnus, liés par cette passion le temps d'une soirée.

Daniel, véritable incarnation de l'innocence, agita vivement la main dans leur direction avec un large sourire presque enfantin dès qu'il les aperçut, l'autre reposant sur la ceinture en travers de son épaule. Brie, en revanche, semblait lutter pour rester sereine à l'instar de Dean qui serrait la main de sa compagne avec une force qui la faisait grincer des dents. D'un point de vue extérieur, la situation était hilarante, mais Nicole commençait à regretter son idée de faire les présentations.

\- Détends-toi, tu me fais mal, siffla Nicole à l'adresse de Dean qui se forçait pourtant à sourire en fixant le petit groupe dont ils se rapprochaient bien trop vite. Elle répondit au signe de Daniel et se détendit dès qu'ils rejoignirent enfin ses parents et son frère qu'il lui semblaient ne pas avoir vu depuis une éternité. Fais un petit effort, t'es même pas obligé de venir au restau.

Il était pire qu'un gosse qui s'apprêtait à monter sur scène pour une représentation dans une salle comble.

La diva brandit son bras libre pour étreindre ses parents l'un après l'autre, ravie de les voir réunis pour cette occasion, mais gardant bien la main de Dean dans la sienne de peur qu'il ne s'abandonne totalement à la panique, et se donna même la peine d'offrir un sourire enjoué à sa sœur. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que le nouveau champion faisait signe à son collègue de ne pas se faire de soucis. Elle ne se démonta pas en voyant leurs moues dubitatives et l'once d'antipathie dans le regard sombre de JJ, son frère et s'empressa de leur fournir une explication non sans appréhension:

\- Papa, maman, JJ, je vous présente mon petit ami, Jonathan, que vous reconnaissez peut être. Chéri, voici Chris, mon papa, Kathy et JJ.

\- Ouais, vous êtes le mec du trio en noir. Dean c'est ça? Enchanté! s'exclama son père en lui tendant sa main droite avec un sourire amène, l'autre fourré dans la poche de son jean, ne se posant pas de questions tant que sa fille était heureuse.

\- Ravie d'enfin mettre un visage sur le copain mystère, enchantée, reprit sa mère avec un large sourire faisant ressortir ses pommettes maquillées, ravie d'enfin rencontrer le nouvel homme de sa petite fille chérie, même si il lui restait du travail à faire.

Dean serra leurs mains tendues avec un véritablement sourire, clairement détendu suite à leurs réactions des plus normales, mais qui lui semblaient inattendues. Le jeune homme n'imaginait pas que se faire révéler de la sorte se passerait si bien: il n'était pas un homme plaisant aux mamans ou les copines de ses petites amies en règle général car soit disant trop instable, trop renfermé. Pas fait pour la vie de couple en somme.

\- Ouais salut..., se contenta de marmonner JJ en lui tendant pourtant la main, visiblement guère emballé par la nouvelle lubie de sa sœur. Où était Cena dans toute cette histoire?

Ah la voilà, la réaction qu'attendait Dean, empreinte de méfiance, d'incompréhension et même d'un tantinet de mépris!  
En temps normal, cela ne l'aurait pas gêné le moins du monde, mais là, voir la peine transcender les traits de sa petite amie, même si ce n'était que quelque secondes, le contamina. Il voulait juste que tout se déroule au mieux pour elle. Au moins, il semblait plaire aux parents, ce qui était déjà une énorme victoire et sans nul doute qu'il monterait dans leur estime lorsqu'ils découvriraient ce que ce monstre de Cena avait fait endurer à leur fille.

\- Vous vous joignez à nous pour le dîner Jonathan? Proposa Kathy de son ton enjoué habituel qu'on retrouvait chez les jumelles.

Nicole aurait juré avoir vu son frère lever les yeux au ciel et Brie pincer les lèvres, pas prête à affronter cette éventualité.

\- C'est gentil, mais je me suis légèrement blessé au bras droit et je retourne sur scène demain soir, je vais rentrer me reposer, déclina Jonathan avec un sourire affable sans véritablement mentir, presque déçu de ne pas se joindre à eux et pouvoir convaincre ce sale gamin que sa sœur était traitée comme une reine. Mais ce sera avec plaisir la prochaine fois. Passez une excellente soirée.

Et ce fut fini aussi facilement, la pression retombant même si Nikki aurait préféré l'avoir à ses côtés pour affronter sa maudite jumelle et son frère qui allait s'opposer à cette relation, véritable fan de son ancien compagnon.  
Ils échangèrent de nouvelles poignées de mains et Kathy insista même pour lui faire la bise en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et affirmant qu'elle avait hâte de le revoir. Rassuré d'avoir plus ou moins la mère dans la poche, Dean se permit d'offrir un long baiser à sa dulcinée et féliciter chaleureusement le nouveau champion avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Il eut même un mot gentil pour Brianna, histoire de bien préparer le terrain pour leur dîner.

Nicole le regarda s'éloigner par dessus son épaule, sa mère la traînant par la main à travers le parking, puis elle lui souffla un baiser qu'il vit malgré la distance et l'obstacle entre eux et auquel il répondit par un clin d'œil et un cœur fait avec la doigt. C'était absolument ridicule, surtout pour lui, mais elle le méritait bien. Dean souhaitait la soutenir, mais il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à affronter sa famille plus longtemps... Et puis il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé se soir.

Tout cela, c'était trop pour lui.


	27. Chapitre 27

Bonjour!

Comme d'habitude, j'ai du retard pour poster à force d'être sans arrêt dehors. J'espère que ce petit chapitre centré sur la relation de Nikki &amp; Dean vous plaira.

Un énorme merci à Ignis qui est toujours au rendez-vous, ça fait plaisir =)

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!

* * *

\- N'a-t-il pas été absolument formidable ? S'extasia Brianna en frottant vigoureusement la main de son fiancé barbu, ses yeux pétillants de fierté rivés sur lui, l'autre main sous le menton. Devenir champion quelques jours avant notre mariage, c'est ce qui s'appelle avoir la belle vie.

Nicole leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération avant de siroter un peu de champagne dans l'espoir que le breuvage lui donne la force de survivre à ce dîner qui devenait interminable. Son grognement passa inaperçu dans l'agitation de l'établissement, mais sa mine n'échappa pas à sa mère qui la connaissait sur le bout des doigts.  
Cela faisait une bonne heure que la famille Garcia-Colace était réunie dans un somptueux restaurant de la Nouvelle-Orléans et Brie s'était fait une mission de vanter sa si merveilleuse vie et la réussite de Daniel, accaparant ainsi toute la conversation. Ce n'était pas par pure égoïsme, elle avait toujours aimé parler de son bonheur sans jamais se rendre compte combien cela était écrasant. Et Nikki était en train de perdre patience malgré toute sa bonne volonté alors que les autres se réjouissaient, en bons parents qu'ils étaient. La diva avait pris sur elle, le copieux repas, l'alcool et la présence de sa famille aidant grandement, se disant que c'était le prix à payer pour enfin les revoir, mais là c'était clairement trop. La récente trahison de sa jumelle y était bien entendu pour beaucoup dans son énervement, mais le fait qu'elle rabâche sans cesse que tout lui réussissait lui rappelait combien elle devait lutter pour avoir la paix.  
La brune avait traversé pire depuis le début de sa relation avec Dean, mais elle avait toujours le duo infernal, Cena et Stéphanie, sur le dos et ne pouvait s'épanouir au grand jour. Sa sœur n'y était pour rien, c'est vrai, mais cela rendait son discours tout de suite bien plus irritant.

\- Arrête chérie, tu vas finir par me mettre mal à l'aise, grommela Daniel en se massant nerveusement la nuque, un petit rictus tordant ses fines lèvres. Je pense qu'ils ont bien compris que j'avais remporté le titre et que le mariage était imminent.

Nicole retint difficilement un soupir de soulagement, contente qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux fasse preuve de modestie. Daniel avait toujours été humble et simple, ce qui était plus que bienvenu en cet instant.

\- J'ai le droit de me réjouir, non ? Minauda la brune avant de lui planter un rapide baiser du bout des lèvres, les joues rougies par la chaleur et son allégresse.

\- Et encore, je te trouve très calme alors que tu vas très bientôt devenir madame Danielson, chantonna leur maman après une imposante bouchée de risotto, ravie d'être si bien entourée et préférant ignorer le mal être de Nikki devant les autres. Où en sont les préparatifs ?

\- Maman, on s'en fout. On sait déjà que tout est prêt, toi aussi tu parles de ça à longueur de journée, ronchonna JJ bien que d'un ton taquin afin de ne pas les offusquer puis il se resservit du champagne, avant d'en proposer aux autres.

\- Ces garçons alors, jamais contents..., plaisanta Kathy en tendant sa coupe afin de se faire servir, observant Nicole à la dérobée tandis que Brie haussait les épaules avec une moue d'indifférence avant de retourner à sa salade.

Brianna donnait l'impression d'être un fichu rongeur avec ses habitudes végétariennes et même cela parvint à taper sur les nerfs de sa jumelle.

\- Eh bien Nikki, t'es silencieuse ce soir, toi qui passe ton temps à nous parler des merveilleux cadeaux offerts par ton homme ou tes voyages. Qu'est c'qu'il t'arrive ? S'étonna leur père avec un léger froncement de sourcils, mettant le doigt sur le nœud du problème en toute innocence alors que son ancienne épouse essayait d'éviter le sujet, devinant que cela briserait cette bonne ambiance.

Il avait eu le bon goût de ne pas prononcer le nom de cette saleté d'ex petit ami, mais il était dans l'esprit de tous les convives, le silence se faisant subitement. Cela sonnait la fin de la partie amusante de la soirée.  
Brie perdit de son assurance et sembla se décomposer, prête à être de nouveau confrontée à cette histoire rocambolesque dont elle n'aurait jamais dû se mêler. Elle ne le comprenait que trop bien maintenant, abandonnée par ses collègues.

\- Elle doit penser à son nouvel animal de compagnie, rétorqua leur frère avec un sourire en coin sardonique qui déplut fortement à la concernée, la faisant se redresser sur sa chaise. Il s'est passé quoi avec Cena pour que tu le remplaces par un clochard pareil ?

Kathy ferma les yeux, dépitée, avant de foudroyer son fils de regard. Ne pouvait-il donc pas faire preuve de diplomatie ? Au moins pour leur dîner tous ensemble ? C'était si rare qu'il aurait été agréable qu'il fasse un effort afin de ne pas gâcher ce moment. Et puis Kathy l'aimait bien ce jeune homme. Ce n'était certes pas le modèle de l'homme parfait comme John, mais il avait l'air charmant en dépit de son rôle d'ahuri sur la scène.  
Le regard de Brie fuyait, prouvant à lui seule toute sa culpabilité, mais celui des autres était rivé sur Nikki qui bouillonnait, attendant sa réaction avec impatience. La belle brune n'était pas réputée pour son sang-froid.

La diva déglutit en soutenant le regard de son frère, ce sale petit effronté, les bras sévèrement croisés sur la poitrine. Qu'est- ce qu'il connaissait aux peines d'amour celui-là? Il était fiancé à une femme merveilleuse qui partageait sa vie depuis 6 ans. De toute façon, il n'avait pas à juger sans savoir et à attaquer gratuitement.

\- Dean, ce ''clochard'', comme tu oses l'appeler, me traite avec tout le respect et l'amour que je mérite depuis que ton idole m'a trompée, répondit Nicole qui paraissait d'un calme olympien avec une ombre de sourire, penchée sur la table afin qu'il l'entende au mieux. Il est présent tout le temps malgré le travail, m'écoute, ne me ment pas et ne me menace pas. Parce que oui, monsieur Cena, sous ses airs de gentleman, est un sacré enfoiré qui se permet de me menacer sans arrêt depuis que je l'ai surpris à se taper une inconnue. Ça t'en bouche un coin ça, non?

Et en effet, JJ eut l'air estomaqué, mais cela ne transparu que quelques secondes.  
Elle avait hésité entre le gifler, lui jeter son champagne à la figure ou quitter le restaurant, furieuse que quelqu'un d'autre s'en prenne à son petit ami. Au final, elle avait opté pour la sagesse en jouant cartes sur table.

\- Oh ma chérie, je suis tellement désolé, chuchota sa mère en posant sa main sur la sienne dans un geste de réconfort. Ça fait combien de temps? Tu étais au courant Brie?

Brianna se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête évasif, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille du nouveau champion qui l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il commençait à comprendre la nature du malentendu opposant les jumelles.  
Son père garda le silence, mais elle voyait ses traits se durcirent. Il était furieux que quelqu'un blesse sa petite fille, ne le dirait jamais clairement, mais était rasséréné de la savoir bien accompagnée.

\- Qu'est-c'que tu lui as fait pour qu'il en arrive là? S'enquit son frère d'un ton plein de reproches, la tête penchée sur le côté et la jaugeant du regard.

Les lèvres de Nikki s'arrondirent sur un cri de choc muet, soufflée par son insinuation et qu'il ne la croit même pas, elle, sa propre sœur. Après le retournement de veste de sa jumelle, voilà que son frère s'opposait à sa relation. Pire encore, il l'accusait plus ou moins de l'avoir mérité.  
Leur mère s'écria d'indignation en lui envoyant une tape dans le bras et Brie quitta la table en prétextant une envie pressante, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

\- Tu étais déjà avec Dean avant ça? Continua le brun, ne lui laissant même pas l'opportunité de répondre à sa mère ou de se défendre. Je ne peux pas croire que John puisse te faire ça vu comme il t'aime. Il ne te couvrirai pas autant de cadeaux sans ça.

\- Je ne lui ai rien fait du tout ! S'exclama Nikki d'un ton lourd d'indignation, mais restant stoïque sur son siège, se faisant violence pour rester calme. Ce n'était pas le moment de se donner en spectacle. Comment oses-tu me sortir des horreurs pareilles ?! Tu peux pas tout simplement te réjouir pour moi d'avoir trouvé l'amour après ça ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait, vu le personnage... Il ne devrait pas tarder à te faire cocu lui aussi.

\- Ça suffit Jay, tu vas trop loin! Tonna leur père en remarquant que les yeux de Nikki s'embuaient, outré qu'il daigne l'attaquer de la sorte. Tu es prié d'être respectueux avec ta sœur et son compagnon.

\- Laisse tomber papa, mais c'est gentil. Je ne vais pas me laisser attaquer, moi et mon petit ami, sans fondements, persifla Nicole en se levant avec élégance après s'être délicatement essuyé les lèvres. Elle était émue que son père prenne sa défense malgré les différents qui les avait opposé auparavant. Merci infiniment pour le dîner, mais c'est plus que je ne peux le supporter entre cette folle hypocrite partie se cacher aux toilettes parce qu'elle assume pas de m'avoir pourri la vie et mon propre frère qui défend un enfoiré qui m'a blessé.

\- Nikki, ma chérie, reste enfin, discutons en tranquillement, protesta Kathy d'un ton suppliant, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à la recherche de Brie pendant que Daniel se massait l'arête du nez, dépassé par ce flot d'informations qu'il n'appréciait pas. Parle-nous un peu de Dean.

\- Une autre fois... Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de devenir aussi désagréable que le reste de ma fratrie et de vous faire honte, rétorqua la diva avec détermination malgré sa gorge nouée, navrée d'abandonner ses parents. Brian, tu devrais peut-être demander à ta petite femme ce qu'elle a fait ces derniers temps. Papa, maman, Brian, désolé. Passez une bonne soirée et à très bientôt.

La diva fit la bise aux trois susnommés, prit la peine d'adresser un sourire hypocrite à son frère en lui indiquant de régler l'addition et quitta le restaurant au pas de charge, sa veste cintrée sur le bras.  
Une fois à l'air libre dans cette rue piétonne vibrant des bruits de la vie nocturne particulièrement active dans cette ville, Nikki s'arrêta afin de réfléchir à la situation. Sa réaction était exagérée, c'est vrai, mais elle ne se sentait pas la force de supporter le jugement mesquin de son frère et l'hypocrisie de sa sœur. Ses parents et Daniel n'y étaient pour rien et elle aurait aimé rester pour eux, mais c'était trop. Elle pouvait comprendre que ses collègues et employeurs n'apprécient pas son couple, mais c'était inadmissible de la part de sa famille.  
Tout ce que Nicole voulait à présent, c'était dormir avec Dean afin d'oublier tout ce grabuge pendant que sa jumelle serait enfin confrontée à ses actes par son fiancé. C'était mesquin, mais elle estimait que le nouveau champion avait le droit de savoir le genre de femme qu'il s'apprêtait à épouser. Pour tout dire, c'était aussi une façon de se venger.

Pourquoi devrait-elle être la seule à affronter les conséquences de ses actes ?

* * *

Le trajet de retour jusqu'à l'hôtel fut rapide et animé par les incessantes sonneries de son portable. En effet, sa mère essayait de la joindre, en vain, afin de la faire revenir au restaurant, mais Nikki n'avait pas la moindre envie de revoir les visages de certains tant elle était excédée. Ses parents partant le lendemain et elle étant inactive par obligation pour la semaine à venir, elle aurait bien des opportunités de mieux leur expliquer la situation, à tête reposée.  
Pour tout dire, la jeune femme n'avait pas non plus envie de discuter avec ses amis étant eux-mêmes en prise avec leurs soucis personnels. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à gérer ses affaires seule.

La diva pénétra dans le vaste hall éclairé de mille feux et climatisé avec un soupir d'aise, sa peau rendue moite par la chaleur nocturne de la région. Elle fouilla la pièce du regard à la recherche d'un visage connu, par réflexe, mais n'en trouva pas et traversa donc la pièce en direction des ascenseurs.  
Une silhouette imposante qu'elle connaissait sortit alors par les doubles-portes crèmes devant lesquelles elle patientait en tapant nerveusement du pied au sol et un sourire illumina alors ses traits.

\- Qu'est c'que tu fais là toute seule toi ? T'es pas censée être au restaurant en famille ? S'enquit Roman en dégageant sa chevelure de ses épaules, cette dernière lui tenant bien trop chaud puis il s'appuya au pilier décoratif derrière lui. Oula, tu as ta tête de pas contente !

\- A ce point ? Ronchonna Nikki en s'adossant à ses côtés, ravie de tomber sur lui malgré son envie de solitude. Disons que mon frère est un fan de Cena de la première heure et qu'en gros, si on en est là, c'est de ma faute. Tu te doutes donc que Dean lui a pas fait forte impression.

\- Quel con ! S'exclama le samoan avec une grimace d'incompréhension, le nez froncé, bien que guère surpris. Dean avait rarement suscité l'attachement chez les proches de ses conquêtes quand il osait aller plus loin qu'une histoire d'une nuit, mais de là à accuser Nicole, c'était absurde. On dirait que ta sœur s'est trouvé un allié.

Nikki ne put retenir un petit rire nerveux, mais son regard bas ne trompait pas sur le fond de sa pensée.

\- Et toi qu'est-c'que tu fais là?

\- J'ai appelé le room service y a plus d'une demi heure pour de la glace à la fraise pour Galina, mais toujours rien donc je descends pour les réveiller un peu, expliqua son ami en regardant justement à l'accueil voir si la pauvre âme travaillant si tard était disponible. Nikki eut un sourire attendri à l'entente de la raison de sa présence. Seth et d'autres sont au bar si tu veux passer les voir.

\- Et Dean? Rétorqua aussitôt la brune avec une once d'espoir, rêvant qu'il la porte jusqu'à la chambre, épuisée.

\- Déjà couché. Il avait pas l'air en grande forme ce soir.

\- C'est à cause de moi, c'est ça? Risqua Nicole dans un chuchotement, comme gênée d'aborder le sujet avec lui alors qu'il avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter, la mine déconfite.

\- Pas à cause de _toi_ à proprement parler. C'est juste votre histoire: Il a eu un rapport très particulier avec les femmes pendant longtemps à cause de son passé puis t'es arrivée dans sa vie et ça a tout chamboulé, expliqua Roman avec une joie teintée d'étonnement qui la contaminèrent rapidement. Ça va beaucoup plus loin que tout ce qu'il a jamais eu ou pu imaginer et ça le fait flipper, mais c'est pas à moi de te raconter cette histoire.

La diva hocha doucement la tête en pinçant les lèvres, touchée de voir la bienveillance de Roman vis-à-vis de son frère de cœur et par ces détails qu'il avait bien voulu partager. Elle n'était pas sotte, elle connaissait Dean de réputation bien avant de vraiment faire sa connaissance, elle avait lu les histoires, elle savait qu'il était volage et que stabilité actuelle relevait du miracle. A présent, elle voulait simplement savoir pourquoi, pouvoir alléger le fardeau de son passé.

\- Je vais passer faire un coucou aux autres avant de le rejoindre, le prévint Nikki qui papillonna des paupières, quittant enfin ses pensées, soudainement bien plus joviale. Elle enlaça chaleureusement le samoan et lui planta un baiser sur la joue. Profite bien de tes petites femmes. Passe une bonne nuit Ro', à demain!

\- Toi aussi princesse! S'exclama-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil puis il lui rendit sa bise, lui frottant l'épaule afin de lui donner du courage.

Nicole le regarda s'éloigner avec une ombre de sourire, tout simplement heureuse de l'avoir dans sa vie et que Dean soit épaulé par un homme tel que lui, aussi bienveillant. Elle se dirigea alors vers le flot de musique et de discussions indistinctes qui s'échappait par la porte sur sa droite et arriva sans surprise dans le bar-restaurant de l'établissement.  
Un soupir d'exaspération fana sur ses lèvres pulpeuses lorsqu'elle aperçut Seth accoudé au comptoir en train de rire à gorge déployée avec Dolph et Leighla attablée un peu plus loin avec Eva Marie et Cameron, chacune en robe de soirée et un verre de cocktail à la main. Ce sale garnement n'avait toujours pas compris!  
Au moins, Natalya n'était pas là. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle était avec son mari à réparer les morceaux brisés, tout du moins l'espérait-elle.

Le catcheur à la crinière bicolore lui adressa un vif signe de main dans un geste d'invitation dès qu'il l'aperçut sur le pas de la porte et la belle brune ne se fit pas prier, bien décidée à remettre gentiment les points sur les i. Elle salua chaleureusement Dolph et expliqua brièvement pourquoi elle était de retour si tôt, évitant les détails croustillants pour ne pas les retrouver dans la bouche de certains collègues avant de revisiter un peu Wrestlemania.

\- Seth, chouchou, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques là? S'enquit alors Nikki avec une douceur exagérée afin de bien faire comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Voyant le froncement de sourcils de son ami, elle crut bon de pointer sa fiancée du doigt puis de darder son regard ébène sur lui. Pourquoi t'es pas avec Leighla?

\- Bah elle se fait des copines, c'est super! Rétorqua aussitôt le catcheur en levant les mains aux ciel, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir tandis que le blondinet les abandonnait pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

\- Elle n'est pas là pour se faire des copines, fit remarquer Nicole en prenant place sur le tabouret vacant lui faisant face, refusant la proposition du barman d'un simple signe de main. Voyant sa mine de chien battu, elle adopta un ton plus tendre: Rencontrer des personnes de ton milieu, c'est très bien, mais elle est là pour toi et toi seul. Vous êtes séparés la plupart de l'année et elle a fait tout le trajet pour fêter l'événement avec toi. Vous devriez passer la soirée en tête-à-tête... Tu crois pas?

L'architecte du Shield observa longuement sa sublime fiancée par dessus son épaule et lui souffla un baiser. La jeune femme sembla alors s'illuminer comme un soleil.

\- T'as raison, finit-il par admettre après quelques instants de réflexion et une gorgée de bière. Pour moi, ça, c'est le quotidien. C'est bizarre de l'avoir à mes côtés dans cet environnement, je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre... Mais je dois des faire des efforts. Je _vais_ faire des efforts.

Nikki joignit les mains comme pour remercier le ciel puis lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Elle était tout de même un peu déconcertée par la rapidité de l'opération, restait à voir si elle était efficace. Lui, au moins, écoutait et essayait, ce qui était un énorme pas en avant.

\- J'avoue que j'ai jamais tiqué. Je la vois si peu, mais la voir là, toute seule alors qu'elle n'est qu'à quelques mètres... Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, Nikki!

\- Tu serais bien mal barré mon pauvre! Mais tu fais des progrès, je suis fière de toi.

Elle le salua sur cette plaisanterie et tourna les talons, rassurée de le voir quitter le comptoir pour rejoindre sa dulcinée. A présent c'était à son couple qu'elle devait s'attaquer!

* * *

La vaste chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, mais Nikki parvenait à discerner la silhouette massive de Dean sous les draps. L'air y était frais, mais était imprégné de l'odeur de la cigarette et de son parfum musqué, un mélange qui lui permettait de l'identifier aussitôt et lui donner envie de lui sauter dessus. Absolument pas d'humeur badine vu le fiasco qu'avait été le dîner, ses distances un peu plus tôt et les paroles de Roman, elle se contenta de retirer ses escarpins et monter sur le lit en toute discrétion.  
A l'instant même où elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, son compagnon se tourna vers elle, les yeux grands ouverts et posa une main sur sa cuisse la plus proche. Ce simple contact la rassura un peu sur l'état de leur relation. Quoi qu'il se passe dans sa tête, Dean la touchait quand même. Ce n'était donc pas bien grave.

\- Ça va mieux ton bras? S'enquit-elle dans un murmure afin de ne pas percer cette bulle de sérénité, caressant sa main visible. Je ne t'ai pas réveillé?

\- Non, j'arrivais pas à dormir, mais mon bras ça va, je sens presque plus rien, répondit-il à mi-voix, visiblement sur le point de céder au sommeil. Il s'assit dans un bruissement de tissu et alluma la lampe de chevet, découvrant ainsi sa compagne, toujours aussi radieuse et coquette, ce qui le fit sourire. Alors ce restau? Je suppose que ton frère est pas trop chaud pour notre couple?

\- Tu supposes bien, malheureusement..., marmonna sa petite amie en se forçant à sourire afin d'éviter de prolonger la discussion sur ce sujet. Rassurée par sa main serrant à présent la sienne et attendrie par sa moue groggy, elle se lança sur leur autre problème avec toute l'assurance dont elle était encore capable: Je voulais m'excuser d'être toujours sur ton dos. Je sais que t'as pas l'habitude et que c'est trop pour toi donc je vais faire ce que je peux pour te laisser un peu d'air.

Dean la dévisagea en caressant le dos de sa main du pouce, surpris qu'elle s'excuse aussitôt sans lui demander de rendre des comptes, se montrant si compréhensive qu'il ne pouvait que l'aimer encore plus. Elle était si différente de la tigresse à l'écran. Pas physiquement bien sûr car entre réalité et fiction, c'était le même combat, mais au niveau de son attitude bien plus nuancée.

\- Chérie, t'as pas à t'excuser. c'est que... Être dans une relation si longue et surtout sérieuse, c'est tout nouveau. Enfin c'est la première fois depuis 8 ans, j'ai morflé avec mon premier amour qui s'est terminé en carnage, mais j'ai pris encore plus cher avant, avec ma mère, raconta Jonathan d'un ton traînant, le regard voilé, mais ne lâchant pas sa main alors que le cœur de Nikki se serrait comme un point dans sa poitrine. Pour rien au monde il ne le ferait. J'ai pas confiance dans les femmes et encore moins en moi. T'y es pour rien.

\- Qu'est-c'quil s'est passé avec ta maman et ton ex? Ne put s'empêcher de demander la diva en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille pour le protéger, à présent blottie contre lui sous les draps.

\- Ma mère? C'est simple, j'la voyais presque jamais et quand elle osait se pointer au mobil-home, elle était bourrée et passait son temps à gueuler, à péter des câbles pour rien et jeter tout et n'importe quoi à travers la pièce. Enfin quand elle était pas en train de décuver dans les chiottes. Heureusement, sa mère était un ange et elle s'est très bien occupée de nous après, mais ça a pris du temps avant que quelque chose soit fait et le mal était déjà fait.

Nicole étouffa un cri de surprise contre ses mains en le dévisageant, comprenant déjà mieux la peine qui l'avait poussé si loin dans ses retranchements. Elle voulait qu'il arrête là, très émue par ce récit, et qu'ils s'endorment enlacés, comme si de rien n'était, mais il était parti sur sa lancée:

\- Et pour l'autre pouffiasse, je suis juste mal tombé. J'étais jeune, forcément très con et ne demandant qu'un peu d'amour... et elle s'est bien foutue de ma gueule. Au début, ça se passait très bien puis elle a commencé à mal me parler, m'humilier, me dire que je valais rien et je ferais jamais rien de ma vie, que j'étais un loser et comme si c'était pas assez, elle se tapait un de mes meilleurs amis. C'est bateau, mais ça fait putain de mal. Elle m'a brisé. Depuis, impossible de faire confiance et de m'ouvrir à une femme, j'avais pas envie de resouffrir comme ça. Heureusement, j'ai rencontré Roman et Seth qui m'ont un aidé à sortir un peu de ma carapace, mais c'est pas encore ça.

Nikki n'avait pas les mots, les yeux embués, les lèvres tremblantes alors qu'elle ne trouva qu'une solution pour lui prouver son soutien et son amour et jeta ses bras autour de son cou pour l'étreindre étroitement. Elle se doutait du genre d'épreuves qu'il avait traversé pour être taciturne à ce point, mais jusque là, c'était effroyable.  
Elle couvrit son visage d'une pluie de baisers tandis qu'il serrait sa main dans le dos de sa robe, meurtri de raviver ces mauvais souvenirs. C'était derrière lui bien sûr et cela faisait sa force, mais se les remémorer n'était jamais plaisant.

\- Je ne te traiterai jamais comme ça, j'te le jure, je t'aime Jonathan, chuchota Nikki en faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, sa main libre sur sa nuque, son regard chocolat ancré au sien puis elle l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je te fais confiance chérie, je te fais confiance..., assura le jeune homme en lui rendant son baiser, se sentant en sécurité dans ses bras menus. Faut juste comprendre que j'ai du mal et faut m'laisser le temps.

\- Tout c'que tu veux!

\- On devrait prendre un peu de distance avant que je flippe trop, proposa son petit ami à demi-voix, sachant que ce n'était pas agréable et que cela serait ardu même pour lui, mais il ne voulait pas tout foutre en l'air en allant trop vite. J'crois que t'as remarqué, mais je suis déjà en panique avec ta famille puis avec ta sœur qui est pas trop pour et ton frère qui peut clairement pas m'encadrer... Vaut mieux qu'on y aille un peu plus doucement.

La belle brune se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en baissant la tête pour dissimuler sa réaction, n'appréciant guère cette proposition. Elle devinait à son ton que c'était réciproque, mais c'était tout de même difficile à encaisser. Elle osait espérer que c'était vraiment car il avait besoin de plus de temps pour lui afin mieux accepter la situation et non pas car il doutait.

\- Bébé, fais pas cette tête s'te plaît, chuchota-t-il en la lui redressant à l'aide de deux doigts sous le menton puis il plaça délicatement ses deux mains sur chacune de ses joues. T'en fais pas, c'est pas du tout parce que je veux pas de toi, au contraire. Pour être l'homme que tu mérites, j'ai besoin de temps pour faire du travail sur moi. Ok?

\- Je sais, je comprends que c'est énorme pour toi, mais ça va être dur... Et concrètement, on va faire quoi alors?

\- On va toujours se voir, t'inquiète pas, juste pas être ensemble 24 heures sur 24, je vais passer moins de temps chez toi... Mais ça ne change pas mes sentiments pour toi.

\- Y a intérêt. Et je pourrai me faufiler discrètement dans les vestiaires pour te faire une petite surprise? Minauda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, jouant des épaules avant de se faire basculer sur le lit, éclatant de rire. Il approuva d'un signe de tête avec un clin d'œil mutin puis il déposa des baisers papillons le long de sa mâchoire, jusque dans son cou. Dans ce cas, d'accord. Donc tout va bien entre nous?

\- Tout va bien, répéta Dean en l'enveloppant dans ses bras, inspirant son parfum au patchouli avec un soupir d'aise, nettement plus détendu qu'avant son arrivée à se demander ce qu'il allait faire. Je t'aime.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe en flattant sa chevelure d'ébène si soyeuse, son autre main caressant son épaule encore chaude de l'extérieur. Nikki frotta son nez au sien, les deux mains glissées sous son tank blanc afin de sentir son cœur battre, l'affront de son frère à présent envolé. La culpabilité d'avoir abandonné ses parents et vendu sa sœur à son fiancé était ancrée quelque part dans son esprit, mais la tendresse de Jonathan absorbait tout.

Tous deux étaient rassurés par la tournure de cette conversation même si la décision finale n'était pas des plus positive – bien que nécessaire – et ils s'endormirent l'esprit en paix, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, à l'inverse de certains de leurs amis qui cogitaient, désemparés.

C'était, par exemple, le cas de Brie qui pleurait sur un banc devant le hall de l'hôtel, le dos de la main contre les lèvres afin d'étouffer ses halètements. Daniel l'avait forcé à admettre qu'elle avait balancé les petits secrets de sa jumelle et, bien que ne l'ayant pas rejetée, il avait été bouleversé de la découvrir capable de faire une chose pareille et le lui avait bien fait savoir. Paniquée par ce revirement de situation à quelques jours de son mariage, elle retrouva le confort de sa chambre en solitaire, ne pouvant trouver refuge auprès des quelques amis qu'il lui restait ici car tous occupés.  
Natalya aussi ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil en dépit de la merveilleuse soirée passée avec son mari et son corps endormi dans le lit à ses côtés.

Elle quitta le lit et gagna la commode en bois laqué surmontée d'un miroir où elle fixa son reflet, d'ombre, argent et or, soutenant son regard comme par défi. L'air frais s'infiltrant par la fenêtre agitait sa chevelure blonde autour de son visage et elle se laissa bercer quelques instants par le bruit de la rue.  
La blonde savait que ce n'était pas une unique bonne soirée qui réglerait tous les conflits les éloignant bien que se soit une preuve incontestable de bonne foi. Elle en avait assez de réfléchir à une solution qui fonctionnerait: il était temps d'agir et elle seule pouvait le faire!  
Nattie observa la silhouette endormie de TJ dans le miroir, les sourcils froncés, une idée faisant son bout de chemin dans son esprit. Elle abaissa lourdement ses paupières dans l'espoir que tout serait comme avant, qu'ils ne seraient plus comme un chien et chat, lorsqu'elle les rouvrirait, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Seule son idée clignotait dans son esprit comme un néon dans une nuit brumeuse. Elle chasserait l'obscurité sur son couple, mais aussi la lumière apportée par ses collègues et amis.

Elle n'avait pas le choix: elle devait s'éloigner afin de recoller les morceaux de son mariage. Elle se devait de tout essayer. Si cela ne fonctionnait pas, Natalya n'envisageait pas d'autres remèdes. Ce serait la fin.


	28. Chapitre 28

Coucou!

Me revoilà enfin! Comme promis, je n'abandonne pas cette fiction qui me tient vraiment à cœur et pour laquelle j'ai toujours des tonnes d'idées. Je manquais de temps ces dernières semaines car je suis en plein déménagement et je continue à beaucoup sortir, mais je fais tout mon possible. Etant à présent en vacances et mon déménagement s'achevant le weekend prochain, je vais essayer d'être plus régulière dans mes publications.

Un énorme merci à Ignis et Fantôme pour vos adorables reviews =)

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La vaste salle du restaurant de l'établissement bruissait de vie malgré l'heure matinale et la plupart des visages respiraient la bonne humeur, comme si tous les déboires et les défaites de la veille s'étaient envolés avec la nuit. L'arôme du café et des viennoiseries embaumait l'air et ce même jusque dans le hall, forçant les rapides à faire un détour par là.  
Certains athlètes avaient déjà pris la route pour rentrer chez eux, n'étant pas conviés au Raw de ce soir, mais la plupart était concentrée dans la pièce, à déguster un copieux petit-déjeuner en agréable compagnie, profitant de leurs familles avant qu'ils ne retrouvent leur foyer. C'était leur dernier instant ensemble avant des semaines, si ce n'est des mois.

C'est pour quoi trônait au centre la pièce une tablée imposante réunissant catcheurs et proches déjeunant dans un vacarme assourdissant alors que chacun avait passé une nuit relativement courte. Cette dernière se composait bien entendu du Shield au grand complet ainsi que leurs compagnes, la petite Joëlle qui était déjà bien excitée, à l'origine d'une bonne partie du boucan, ainsi que Natalya et son inséparable Tyson.  
Randy était attablé dans un coin éloigné car sa petite amie avait catégoriquement refusé de se mêler à eux. Instinct de protection féminin ou simple envie d'être au calme, le pauvre homme se sentait enfermé dans une cage. Quant à Brianna et Daniel, ils n'avaient toujours pas fait leur apparition et Nikki se faisait du soucis, elle devait bien l'avouer. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait quand même lâché une bombe la veille au soir.

La pulpeuse diva tenait Joëlle par la main afin de la guider devant les mets proposés, son plateau à la main, lui décrivant tout ce qui se présentait à ses yeux ébahis et la servant sans compter, aux anges d'être en sa compagnie. Si il y a bien quelqu'un qui lui faisait oublier le monde autour à part Dean, c'était bien elle.

\- Dis donc toi, vas pas rendre ma fille obèse! Tonna la voix de Roman qui couvrit le vacarme ambiant sans mal, à présent à ses côtés pour lui donner un coup de main avec son plateau bien garni. Joelle, abuse pas de sa gentillesse pour manger tout et n'importe quoi, je te surveille.

\- J'ai le droit de manger moi aussi, nan? Rétorqua la petite du tac au tac avec une adorable effronterie qui manqua de faire rire la brune.

\- Oui, mais ça fait trois fois que tu te sers, tu crois que j'ai rien remarqué? Renchérit son père avec un regard se voulant menaçant, mais qui fut vite dissipé par un sourire en coin. Allez, tu partages avec Nikki et papa. Ok?

\- Et moi, tu t'en fiches que je devienne obèse? Ronchonna la diva avec une moue boudeuse, bien que se réjouissant en silence de boire une nouvelle tasse de café et continuer à s'empiffrer. Roman lui indiqua que son poids n'avait pas la moindre importance d'un signe évasif de la main. Oh tiens Devin, salut! T'as l'air claquée.

La diva d'NXT venait de faire son entrée dans le restaurant, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son sweat rose, les cheveux ramenés en chignon haut et en ballerines, bien que pomponnée avec soin, mais cela dissimulait à peine ses cernes. Elle les rejoignit dans la file d'attente en étouffant un bâillement contre le dos de sa main et s'empara d'un plateau avant de prendre la parole:

\- Salut vous. J'ai gardé les gamines hier soir encore, _elle_ voulait passer une soirée romantique..., expliqua Devin avec acidité sans avoir à citer de nom, les autres devinant aussitôt. Elle se servit trois croissants à la fois à l'aide de la pince puis elle balaya la salle d'un regard intrigué: La famille royale n'est pas là?

\- C'est quiii la famille royale? Pépia la fille du samoan qui tenait toujours la brune par la main, les yeux pétillants de malice.

\- Personne chérie, personne, marmonna son père en récupérant le plateau que Nikki tenait vaillamment. Ca commence à faire beaucoup quand même là...T'es pas là pour leurs gosses.

\- Grave! S'exclama Nicole avec indignation, les sourcils froncés en dévisageant son amie dans l'espoir de trouver la réponse à ce mystère, mais rien ne pouvait l'y aider. Fais gaffe à pas te faire prendre pour la bonne. J'espère que c'était occasionnel, rien que pour Wrestlemania. Tous les deux étaient pas mal débordés, c'est vrai, mais ils auraient dû penser à embaucher quelqu'un dans ce cas.

Ce n'était qu'une énième lubie de Stéphanie, mais était-elle guidée par la jalousie ou était-ce simplement le plaisir d'enquiquiner le monde? Ou alors le petit minois de Devin ne lui revenait pas. Dans tous les cas, peu importe qu'elle soit l'employée de son mari, elle n'avait pas à se servir d'elle comme d'une nourrice ou d'une mère de substitution.

La jeune femme hocha les épaules avec un soupir de lassitude puis emboîta le pas au trio une fois leurs choix faits, le pas pourtant guilleret malgré son état de fatigue. Tous étaient au même stade, mais l'évènement de la veille les rendait plus ou moins euphoriques.

Natalya se décala afin de faire de la place à la nouvelle venue, un sourire amène aux lèvres en tapant la chaise libre à ses côtés du plat de la main avant de jeter un coup d'œil intrigué au pauvre Randy exclu de la bande.

\- Roman a dit que j'étais grosse, se plaignit Nikki avec une moue d'indignation à l'adresse de son petit ami auprès duquel elle s'installait, posant son plateau débordant de mets sous le regard méfiant de ce dernier.

Le samoan fit un vif geste des mains pour indiquer que c'était faux puis le son des conversations de la tablée baissa soudainement avant de se couper totalement, comme le vent venant souffler une bougie. Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers Brie et son mari qui se tenaient dans leurs dos, semblant attendre leur autorisation pour s'asseoir. C'était l'effet que la traîtresse produisait ces derniers temps. Elle avait fini par s'habituer à ces instants de malaise, mais ça n'en restait pas moins vexant.  
Tous attendaient que Nikki prenne sa décision, évitant de la dévisager avec trop d'insistance, le souffle presque coupé sauf Joëlle qui commentait joyeusement son petit déjeuner, bien loin de ses préoccupations d'adultes.

On aurait presque pu entendre une mouche voler.

\- Salut vous deux! Venez vous asseoir, proposa Nicole d'un ton chaleureux qui surprit tout le monde avant d'attaquer son énième croissant l'air de rien et que les autres semblaient revenir à la vie après ce miracle.

Brie écarquilla les yeux de surprise, croyant avoir mal entendu car s'attendant à essuyer un nouveau revers, puis la joie l'envahit: enfin sa sœur revenait vers elle, elle avait réussi à lui pardonner... Du moins l'espérait-elle!  
Elle ne se fit pas plus prier, trop heureuse de retrouver ses proches qui lui avaient tant manqué, bien que se demandant ce qui lui valait cette soudaine miséricorde.  
Quant à Dean, il était presque aussi choqué par son attitude, certes plus que raisonnable, mais qui ne collait pas avec sa rancœur encore d'actualité la veille au soir.

\- A quoi tu joues bébé? S'inquiéta-t-il dans un murmure, tout contre elle afin que la concernée n'ai pas vent de cet échange.

Il put lire un « _je t'expliquerai_ » sur ses lèvres déjà maquillées de bon matin puis elle lui offrit un rapide baiser avant de retourner à sa dégustation, comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout était oublié.  
Dean l'observa encore quelques instants, à la recherche d'un indice pouvant le mettre sur la piste de ce brusque changement, se souvenant fort bien de sa colère noire et ses crises de larmes suite à la révélation de ses agissements puis il retourna à son café et sa discussion sur l'entraînement au quotidien avec TJ et Devin. Le catcheur remarqua à quel point Brie irradiait soudainement malgré les cernes sous ses yeux, de toute évidence soulagée. Elle évitait pourtant soigneusement d'engager la conversation avec sa jumelle en particulier.  
Presque tous autour de cette table avaient été témoin de sa trahison et avaient soutenu Nikki dans cette épreuve, mais personne ne disait mot sur le sujet, la laissant mener sa barque. Et puis ils n'allaient pas se plaindre d'enfin se retrouver ensemble sans la moindre gêne.

\- Dis tatie, tu viendras à mon spectacle de danse de l'école? Pépia Joëlle à la langue bien pendue, peu importe l'heure de la journée, les bras grands ouverts dans la direction de Nicole. Et toi aussi Dean, et toi Seth. Mes copines elles vont être trop jalouses!

La petite avait pointé son index sur les deux compatriotes avec un sourire malicieux puis s'en était retourné à son jus de fruit sans attendre leur réponse alors que son père levait les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé avant de rétorquer:

\- Et moi, je ne suis pas invité?

\- Toi tu es obligé de venir, tu es mon papa!

Roman l'a blotti alors contre lui dans une chaleureuse étreinte et déposa un baiser sur le dessus de son crâne sous le regard attendri de toutes les femmes de l'assemblée, même de Devin qui avait pourtant sa dose de petites filles pour le mois à venir.

\- Je viendrai avec grand plaisir, ronronna presque la diva, ses yeux chocolats pétillant de joie tandis que Dean passait un bras autour de ses épaules, toujours ravi de la voir dans cet état.

\- Si elle vient, moi aussi: il faut la surveiller! Expliqua-t-il sur un ton cachottier qui fit rire aux éclats la fille de son meilleur ami. Et les autres alors? Tu les boudes?

\- Je ne les connais pas assez et je suis très timide... Mais je veux inviter Alanna.

Sur ce, elle bondit de sa chaise et gambada joyeusement jusqu'à la table du couple en retrait où Randy l'accueillit avec un large sourire, penché vers elle alors que sa petite amie la fixait avec étonnement, le nez retroussé comme si elle sentait l'odeur nauséabonde d'une couche pleine. Galina se leva aussitôt pour la récupérer et une femme ronde fit son entrée en braillant un « _bonjour_ » qui attira toute l'attention sur elle. Comme toujours.  
Vickie Guerrero était bien connue pour sa voix éraillée et ses cris tonitruants digne d'une poissonnière qui l'annonçaient à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Tous s'empressèrent de lui répondre en adoptant une position plus policée sur leurs chaises, Seth manquant de s'étouffer en avalant à toute vitesse, sauf Dean, bien trop concentré sur ses tartines. De toute façon elle s'occupait de la division des divas, il n'allait donc pas s'embêter à faire bonne figure devant cette bonne femme!

\- Tous réunis comme ça autour de la même table, c'est tellement mignon! Et tant de beaux mâles de si bon matin, rien de tel pour se mettre de bonne humeur et mieux affronter la journée, gazouilla Vickie en joignant les mains en prière comme pour remercier le bon Dieu tout en dévisageant tous les hommes présents avec un petit soupir d'aise, se moquant bien de l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Elle adopta soudain un air plus grave, bien que gardant ce ton badin: Mesdames, vous n'étiez pas prévues pour Raw ce soir, mais on a un changement de programme de dernières minutes. Vous devez _absolument_ être là. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, la patronne ne m'a rien expliqué, simplement que c'était crucial que vous soyez présentes. Vous m'avez bien entendue? Parfait! Dans ce cas passez une bonne journée mes chéris et les filles, à ce soir!

Véritable ouragan, elle tourna les talons sans demander son reste et reparti par où elle venait d'arriver, ne leur laissant même pas le temps de l'interroger sur cette requête. De toute manière, la responsable leur avait bien spécifié qu'elle n'était au courant de rien, se contentant d'officier en tant que messagère de la grande chef.

Natalya évoqua aussitôt la question du titre de championne de la division, mais Brie prit la parole, à la surprise générale, pour dire qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas trop espérer vu qu'elles étaient constamment dans l'ombre et que cela n'avait aucune raison de changer. Ses dures paroles, bien que réalistes, chassèrent la question bien rapidement. Les conversations reprirent donc là où elles avaient été interrompues comme si rien n'était venu les déranger, mais pas pour Nikki qui sentait le coup fourré à des kilomètres, se demandant ce qui les attendait.  
Leurs présences était requise par Stéphanie et au lendemain de Wrestlemania, ce n'était donc pas anodin. La diva était peut être trop méfiante, mais quand quelque chose venait de cette mégère, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Et le temps lui avait récemment prouvé qu'elle avait raison.

* * *

La même soirée que la veille semblait recommencer dans les coulisses du Mercedes-Benz Superdome bien que de moindre envergure. Certains non nécessaires au programme de Raw étaient déjà rentrés, notamment les fiancées de ces messieurs et toute la clique de NXT qui devaient bien reprendre le travail, mais les couloirs étaient toujours noirs de monde.

A peine arrivée, Natalya s'était presque jetée sur le pauvre Triple H qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête, mais il avait cédé et l'avait emmené dans son bureau, estimant que cela en valait la peine. Pendant ce temps, Nikki se rendait dans le bureau de la harpie pour découvrir le mystère se cachant derrière leurs présences ici, toujours avec Dean malgré leur discussion d'hier à l'hôtel.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer à quoi tu joues avec ta sœur, maintenant? S'enquit Dean dans un murmure afin de ne pas être entendu, la guidant par la main jusqu'à ce bureau de malheur.

La diva se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue en lui jetant un regard de côté, plus coupable qu'autre chose et devinant qu'il ne serait pas d'accord avec sa motivation.

\- J'ai estimé que j'avais été assez mauvaise avec elle en balançant à Bryan que tout était de sa faute, finit par expliquer la brune d'un ton ferme. Voyant que le visage de Dean se muait en un masque d'incompréhension, sceptique, elle crut bon d'ajouter: Vu la sale gueule qu'elle avait ce matin, je suis sûre que ça lui a posé de gros problèmes. Je lui en ai assez fait baver comme ça, mais soit rassuré, ça veut pas dire que je la pardonne pour autant! Juste que j'ai pas envie de jouer à qui sera la plus salope des deux. On est pas au lycée.

Son petit ami s'arrêta net au beau milieu du couloir et Nikki crut un instant qu'il allait lui passer un savon, lui reprochant de se laisser marcher dessus, mais au lieu de cela, ses fines lèvres s'ourlèrent d'un sourire attendri et son regard bleu délavé pétilla.

\- T'es tellement gentille, c'est un truc de fou. Ta propre sœur t'as fait la misère pour gagner sa place sous la lumière des projecteurs et toi tu fais comme si de rien n'était au bout d'un mois même pas. T'as l'air d'une grosse garce, mais en fait t'es un ange.

\- Merci, ça fait plaisir, ironisa Nicole en le fusillant du regard bien que son sourire menaçant de la trahir.

\- Oh tu sais bien que c'est vrai et t'en joues en plus! Mais c'est qu'une façade, et c'est pour ça que je t'aime, admit son compagnon en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, parvenant à lui tirer un sourire en coin. Il vint coller son front au sien et lui offrit un baiser du bout des lèvres. Mais attention à pas te faire avoir de nouveau! Je crois que ta sœur est sincère, mais laisse pas passer ça comme ça non plus. Si ça tenait qu'à moi, je lui aurais fait pire pour être quittes et seulement après on aurait discuté.

\- En fait, c'est toi la lycéenne!

Sa réplique le fit rire puis il l'embrassa de nouveau avec volupté, une de ses mains remontant dans son dos, jusqu'à sa nuque. Ils furent malheureusement interrompus par une femme braillant sur leur gauche:

\- Nikki, dépêche-toi! On a une soirée chargée!

La diva se retourna vers cette voix qui lui hérissait le poil en retenant un soupir dépité et vit la patronne dans l'encadrement de la porte, vêtue d'une élégante robe noire.  
Stéphanie McMahon, bien sûr. Et une Stéphanie excédée qui plus est, il ne fallait donc pas la laisser attendre. Elle n'avait pas envie d'éveiller le dragon... Enfin plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Le couple se sépara hâtivement comme des enfants pris la main dans le sac en train de faire une grosse bêtise puis Dean s'éclipsa sur un clin d'œil, ne souhaitant pas attiser la colère de la harpie déjà assez agacée sans lui. Nicole le regarda s'éloigner pour se donner un peu de courage, prit une bonne inspiration et rejoignit Stéphanie, les mains croisées dans le dos comme la petite fille fautive qu'elle se sentait, le pas traînant.

Elle n'adressa qu'un petit signe de tête et un sourire contrit en guise de salut à la patronne et entra dans son bureau où Vickie, sa sœur et le reste de la division des divas patientaient déjà. Seules AJ et Natalya manquaient à l'appel.

\- Bonsoir mesdames. Merci à toutes d'être là ce soir, commença Stéphanie d'un ton enjoué qui dissimulait toute son aigreur, le regard vif, presque acéré comme celui d'un rapace, ne laissant même pas le temps à Nikki de s'installer. Qui dit Wrestlemania dit grands changements, et cela s'applique bien évidemment au Raw qui suit.

Nattie entra en trottinant sous le regard sombre de Stéphanie qui n'appréciait guère être interrompue de la sorte.

\- Excusez-moi, j'étais avec votre mari, se justifia la blonde pétillante avec un large sourire et une candeur qui mit en rogne la harpie, mais donna envie de rire à Nicole. Elle vint s'adosser au mur auprès de cette dernière et lança d'un ton joyeux, mais essoufflée: Vous pouvez reprendre!

Elle n'avait clairement que faire du regard assassin de sa chef!

\- Merci Natalya. Comme je le disais, nous sommes en période de changements et cela touche la division des divas sans quoi vous ne seriez pas toutes réunies! S'exclama-t-elle avec un petit rire qui ne se répandit pas, l'assemblée étant bien trop pendue à ses lèvres, impatiente de connaître la suite. L'absence d'April ne pouvait que signifier que cela concernait la ceinture et que cela ne serait pas en sa faveur. Le temps est venu de couronner une nouvelle championne!

Des murmures d'excitations accueillirent la nouvelle à l'instant même où la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau à la volée, laissant passer April, déjà vêtue de short en jean et pomponnée.

\- Alors comme ça on ne m'attend pas pour papoter de ma ceinture? Taquina la petite brune en refermant la porte dans son dos et restant plantée devant comme si elle empêchait quiconque d'entrer ou sortir.

Apparemment, elle n'avait pas reçu d'invitation à cette petite réunion, voilà qui était curieux. Stéphanie n'avait sûrement pas envie que sa championne actuelle soit au courant de ses manigances pour la faire remplacer ou vienne semer la pagaille.

\- Vais-je pouvoir reprendre sans interruptions? Nous avons un show à assurer, dans moins d'une demi-heure, s'impatienta la directrice que l'on pouvait presque entendre grincer des dents, les mains sévèrement croisées devant elle. April acquiesça d'un vif signe de tête qui transpirait l'ironie, toutes attendirent une explosion, mais Stéphanie reprit avec un calme olympien: Nous devons donc couronner une nouvelle championne car AJ ici présente va nous quitter.

\- Pour quelques mois seulement, précisa la championne dans un murmure avec un sourire entendu à l'adresse de ses collègues. Ne vous réjouissez pas trop!

Nikki retint tant bien que mal son rire face à la mine fulminante de la patronne, adorant April plus que jamais pour son sarcasme.

\- Il va donc falloir la remplacer puis voir à son retour si elle est digne de reprendre sa ceinture, contre-attaqua la directrice avec un signe de tête nonchalant, bien décidée à ne pas se faire marcher dessus par les employées, les autres suivant l'échange avec appréhension et excitation. Quant à AJ, elle ne broncha pas, toute ouïe. Nous avons réduit le nombre de candidates potentielles à 4 et prendrons notre décision finale, avec Vickie, au cours de la soirée. Vous départager est très dur et, afin de satisfaire au mieux le public, nous devons longuement discuter, peser le pour et contre de chacune.

Personne n'osa rien dire, mais l'agacement et la lassitude se lisaient sur la plupart des visages. En gros, leur chef les avaient réunies pour leur annoncer que le titre changerait de main ce soir, mais que l'identité de l'heureuse élue restait inconnue à quelques minutes du lancement de l'émission. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait.  
C'était là un autre talent de Madame McMahon: faire miroiter un beau cadeau bien enrubanné... Pour rien.

Nikki, pour sa part, ne se faisait pas de fausses idées. Elle savait pertinemment que cette réunion était vaine et qu'elle était la dernière sur la liste des prétendantes vu les différents qui l'opposaient au grand manitou. En revanche, Brie pouvait espérer faire partie des candidates potentielles vu le marché passé avec Cena.  
Le problème de Nikki, c'était la raison du départ d'April. Cela ne la regardait pas, mais elle avait fini par apprécier ce petit bout de femme et elle l'était l'une des rares qui savait et était de son côté, bien que ne s'étant jamais prononcée sur le sujet.

\- Nous vous annoncerons la nouvelle quand la décision sera prise. April, n'oublie pas ton segment pour la passation du titre avec Tamina en deuxième partie de soirée, lui rappela Stéphanie en les observant tour à tour avec un sourire qui semblait hypocrite, et que les deux femmes lui rendaient bien. Vous pouvez y aller mesdames, je dois me préparer pour l'ouverture du show. Bonne soirée et encore bravo pour vos prestations d'hier!

Il s'était clairement passer quelque chose entre ces trois-là récemment et cela pesait sur leurs têtes comme un épais nuage prêt à craquer. Il y avait d'ailleurs fort à parier que ce nouveau différent était lié à la nouvelle championne.

La nuée de divas se déversa dans le couloir sans mots dire, mais une fois dehors et la porte bien fermée, les ronchonnements allèrent bon train, tous commentant cette opportunité ratée. Aucune n'était dupe. Quelques exceptions restaient, notamment Summer qui s'accrochait coûte que coûte à son rêve, et Brianna, bien entendu, qui estimait avoir payé le prix fort pour gagner la ceinture. Pas de la bonne façon, certes, mais quand même.  
April fendit la foule jusqu'à Nikki grâce à l'imposante Tamina qui lui fraya un passage et l'attrapa doucement par le poignet.

\- Salut les filles! April, ça tombe bien, je voulais justement te parler.

\- Je m'en doute... Suis-moi, il vaut mieux pas que les autres entendent, intima la petite championne en la guidant dans le couloir sans jamais la lâcher, abandonnant Tamina à cette horde de princesses. J'ai justement deux, trois choses à t'expliquer là-dessus.

Nicole la suivit docilement dans le dédale de couloirs et croisa Seth en charmante compagnie, notamment avec une petite brune livide qui était championne de NXT, qui lui brandit son téléphone portable, lui indiquant qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire de toute urgence. La brune lui signala qu'elle n'avait pas le temps, bien qu'alertée par son ton pressant, et continua à suivre AJ après un dernier regard suspicieux à la brunette.

Que venait-elle faire là? Elle aurait dû se trouver en Floride à cette heure-ci!

Nikki avait bien sa petite idée, mais n'osait pas y croire: la seule raison qu'elle voyait à sa présence, c'était pour rafler le titre de championne du main roster et instaurer une rivalité avec AJ.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est ce foutu zombie brun ambulant qui va te remplacer? Marmonna Nikki une fois qu'elles furent loin de l'agitation, adossée au mur, déconfite.

\- Ne sois pas mauvaise avec Paige! S'indigna la championne en roulant des yeux, vraiment pas friande de son côté désobligeant même si elle ne le faisait pas exprès. Son expression changea du tout au tout et elle adopta un air plus grave qui fit redouter le pire à Nikki: T'as vu juste. Ce ''foutu zombie brun ambulant » va gagner la titre ce soir pour son arriver chez nous et ça s'est décidé hier. Stéphanie m'en a informée. Cette réunion c'était juste histoire de couvrir l'affaire et se donner bonne conscience.

\- Je ne suis pas étonnée, ça lui ressemble complètement... Par contre je suis surprise que tu me le confies!

\- J'ai pas envie que tu l'apprennes en le voyant sur scène comme les autres, tu as assez été déçue récemment, admit April avec un regard fuyant, n'assumant pas du tout ce qu'elle était en train de dire à son ancienne rivale, se dandinant de gêne.

\- En fait tu me protèges? Pépia la diva avec incrédulité, bien que touchée par cet aveu.

\- Pas du tout! Aboya la championne en la foudroyant du regard, les bras sévèrement croisés sur la poitrine afin de se donner un peu de prestance. Bon... J'ai essayé de parler en ta faveur. J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu, vraiment, mais rien à faire, ils veulent du sang frais. Puis bon, faut avouer qu'elle est douée cette gamine.

Nicole la considéra longuement d'un regard bienveillant, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres rouges, sereine malgré cette révélation professionnelle qui, dans le fond, ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Cette opportunité, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Elle le savait depuis le début et ne se faisait donc pas de faux espoirs même si elle rêvait de devenir championne pour la seconde fois.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?! S'inquiéta AJ en esquissant un geste de recul, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu es absolument adorable.

Sur ce, Nicole fit l'impensable: elle l'attira contre elle pour une chaleureuse étreinte.  
April se laissa faire, mais ses yeux étaient écarquillés au possible et elle était raide contre le corps pulpeux de sa collègue devenue amie au fil du temps, l'évolution de leur relation forcée par les événements. Elles n'étaient bien sûr pas rendues au stade ''meilleures copines'', mais il y avait du progrès depuis leur rencontre et elles se considéraient aujourd'hui comme des ''copines''. Chacune se rendit même compte que l'autre allait lui manquer, mais se garderait bien de l'avouer de peur de se ridiculiser.

\- Merci, se contenta de souffler Nikki en frottant doucement son dos de la main puis elle s'écarta, la sentant paralyser contre elle et ne souhaitant pas l'achever. Tu prends des vacances pour organiser ton mariage?

\- Ouais et ça me fait flipper! Bon je vais devoir y aller. A très bientôt, enfin on se voit au mariage de toute façon... Sois forte, garde la tête haute ici le temps que je revienne vous sauver!

Cette remarque les fit rire de bon cœur puis April s'éloigna avec un petit signe de main par dessus son épaule avec une ombre de sourire, un peu embêtée de la laisser dans la gueule du loup même si les chiens de garde du Shield veillaient sur elle.  
La championne s'éloigna donc de son pas sautillant habituel, assez démunie face à son attachement à cette pimbêche de Nikki Bella.

Nicole partit en sens inverse afin de retrouver Seth là où elle l'avait abandonné, souriant à la simple idée de s'être rapprochée d'April. Qui l'aurait cru?

\- Tu faisais quoi? Je dois absolument te montrer quelque chose, lança le catcheur à la crinière bicolore à peine l'eut-elle rejoint, pianotant frénétiquement sur son téléphone portable. Tu ne vas pas apprécier.

\- Dis donc princesse Sissi, tu peux attendre deux minutes, non? Le taquina la belle brune en lui envoyant un coup de coude dans les côtes, rassurée de voir que la petite Paige avait disparu. Qu'est-c'qu'il y a de si urgent que je ne vais pas aimer? Qui a frappé cette fois?

\- Je sais pas vraiment, ça peut être n'importe qui..., marmonna Seth en fixant longuement son écran tout en se massant nerveusement la tempe puis il finit par lui tendre l'objet de malheur avec crainte et appréhension.

Nicole s'en empara et observa la photo de qualité médiocre d'elle installée sur les genoux de Dean sur un banc au bord du Mississippi. La gorge nouée, elle fit défiler la page du bout de son ongle manucurée où ne l'attendait qu'une autre photo d'eux s'embrassant et un paquet de commentaires, commentaires divisés en trois catégories bien tranchées: les vindicatifs qui s'y opposaient avec virulence, crachant sur Dean qui n'arrivaient soit disant pas à la cheville de Monsieur Cena, les approbateurs qui les défendaient, eux et leurs vies privées, et enfin, ceux qui s'en fichaient comme d'une guigne, estimant que cela n'avait rien à faire sur internet et qu'ils n'avaient pas à se prononcer sur ce sujet.  
Seth l'observa dans l'attente de sa réaction, très inquiet.

\- Mais c'est horrible! S'exclama Nicole en pointant un index accusateur sur l'écran, Seth se remettant soudainement en mouvement, posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Regarde-moi ces photos! On est immondes dessus, moi surtout... Je ressemble à rien. La lumière est juste dégueulasse. Celui qui a pris ça est clairement un amateur.

Son ami eut un mouvement de recul, le nez plissé, ne comprenant pas sa violente réaction somme toute guère surprenante vu le personnage. Il y avait quand même plus grave non? Ils étaient à découvert à présent!

\- Ecoute Seth, on va pas en faire un drame, c'est pas grave. On s'affiche déjà ici et on se promène dans la rue sans problème, faut bien que les fans le découvrent un jour ou l'autre, peu importe la façon, déclara Nikki avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte, décidant de rester positive et flegmatique sinon elle finirait avec un ulcère à trente ans. On est des adultes, on fait ce que l'on veut, ça ne regarde personne. La seule chose qu'il va falloir gérer, c'est Cena qui finira bien par voir ça et nous faire tout un scandale.

\- Woaw. Je sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé, mais t' es devenue genre hyper calme. Chapeau!

\- Je n'ai jamais été hystérique à ce que je sache, protesta la diva en lui donnant une tape sur le bras puis elle soupira, résignée. J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix avec ce bordel... Bon, et Dean, il est au courant?

Seth indiqua que non d'un signe de tête avec une moue confuse. Dean étant un grand stressé des relations amoureuses, si il découvrait que sa nouvelle histoire se répandait sur la toile comme une traînée de poudre, il risquait de prendre encore plus peur et se rétracter. De ça, il était persuadé.

\- Je m'en occupe, assura Nikki avec un sourire entendu, mais qui s'effaça rapidement car elle savait que cela prenait la forme d'un nouvel obstacle. Merci de m'avoir prévenue chouchou et souhaite-moi bonne chance!

* * *

Le petit groupe était réuni autour d'une table reculée du bar de l'hôtel à la demande de Natalya qui s'était montrée très discrète tout au long de la journée avant de leur demander de se rassembler afin de faire une grande annonce. Même Brie était de la partie, à présent réintégrée, mais restant en retrait afin de ne pas s'imposer et agacer sa jumelle. Il ne fallait quand même pas exagérer. Mieux encore, Randy était présent, libéré du carcan de sa petite amie possessive.  
Tous l'attendaient en sirotant leurs verres et discutant de ce qu'ils allaient faire pour la semaine à venir afin de dissimuler leur inquiétude concernant le motif de cette réunion. Natalya ne faisait jamais ce genre de choses, la situation devait donc être grave. De plus, beaucoup l'avaient vu s'entretenir avec Hunter un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et cela ne pouvait que signifier que cela touchait le professionnel.

La blonde arriva enfin, toujours élégante et rayonnante dans sa jupe noire et son chemisier bordeaux, et pressa le pas jusqu'à la table, ses talons cliquetant sur le carrelage.

\- Bonsoir, bonsoir! Excusez-moi pour le retard, j'étais au téléphone avec TJ vu qu'il est déjà reparti pour la Floride, se justifia Nattie en prenant place sur la chaise en bout de table que lui désignait Randy, lissant l'arrière de sa jupe. Elle les considéra tour à tour avec anxiété, ne sachant pas vraiment comment leur annoncer cette nouvelle, qui n'était en fait pas bien dramatique. Elle se décida à se lancer après quelques secondes de tergiversions, gênée par tous ses regards impatients braqués sur sa petite personne: Comme vous le savez tous, je rencontre des difficultés dans mon couple avec Tyson depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, soit depuis l'accident qui l'a forcé à rester en convalescence à la maison, et je n'ai pas trouvé la solution pour arranger les choses entre nous.

\- Il se passe quoi au juste avec TJ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Seth, profitant de cet instant pour éclairer sa lanterne.

\- Shhh, laisse la parler, siffla Nicole en tapant doucement la table du plat de la main sans même le regarder, concentrée sur sa précieuse amie.

\- T'inquiète pas Nikki, il vaut mieux savoir pour comprendre ma décision, assura Nattie d'une voix claire et ferme assorti à son regard brillant de détermination. Elle toussota pour s'éclaircir la gorge et gagner un peu de temps afin de choisir ses mots et finit par se lancer sur son mariage en péril: Depuis sa convalescence qui l'obligeait à rester chez nous, nous avons été pas mal séparé car je suis souvent sur la route pour les shows et Total Divas, et son comportement à mon égard a changé. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails car c'est ma vie privée, mais vous avez bien remarqué que nous étions distants. On fait tous les deux des efforts de notre côté sans trop de résultats, même si ça commence à s'améliorer, mais j'en suis venue à une certaine conclusion assez radicale pour recoller les morceaux.

Natalya marqua une pause et baissa le regard, pas afin de ménager le suspens, mais car ce sa fameuse décision avait été très difficile à prendre pour elle.

\- Nous allons tous les deux travailler à la NXT en Floride pour une durée indéterminée. C'est proche de chez nous et ça va nous permettre d'être ensemble, ce qui sera beaucoup plus facile pour régler nos problèmes.

\- Et nous on ne va plus te voir?! s'inquiéta aussitôt Nikki, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix, bien que comprenant sa décision. Natalya lui lança un regard surpris. Oui oui, c'est vrai, pardon... On vit dans la même ville et il y a Total Divas, c'est pas pareil, mais je suppose qu'on va devoir faire avec. Tu as raison, c'est la dernière solution que je vois pour essayer de vous rabibocher.

Tous approuvèrent d'un signe de tête ou par un commentaire dans le même ordre d'idée, sachant qu'il n'était pas utile d'essayer de la faire changer d'avis, ils n'avaient pas à intervenir là-dedans. Mais traverser le monde sans elle, ce ne serait pas vraiment pareil, et ils en étaient bien conscients.  
Natalya approuva les paroles de sa meilleure amie d'un profond signe de tête, le coeur lourd de devoir les laisser derrière elle, mais elle avait choisi. Pourtant, lorsque son regard croisa celui de Seth rivé sur elle, empreint d'incompréhension et d'un soupçon de déception, elle se prit à douter.


	29. Chapitre 29

Coucou les chéri(e)s!

Je n'avais pas menti, je suis un peu plus régulière dans mes publications, mais rien qu'un peu! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre qui tient plus de la tartine qu'autre chose... J'espère qu'il vous plaira =)

Je ne sais même plus comment remercier mes éternelles Ignis et Fantôme pour leurs commentaires, ma Blue avec ses pavés que j'adore, mais aussi les lecteurs de l'ombre qui sont bien présents, je le sais et je ne vous oublie pas!

Le morceau à écouter est indiqué en gras au moment donné.

Comme toujours, votre avis m'intéresse donc n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, cela fait plaisir.

* * *

\- Alors chéri, c'était pourquoi cette réunion des créatifs à laquelle vous étiez conviés? S'enquit Nicole à l'adresse de son petit ami dont la voix grésillait dans l'habitacle crème fastueux de la voiture louée par Randy qui conduisait avec souplesse sur les routes sinueuses de campagne d'Arizona, confortablement installée côté passager, ses pieds nus reposant sur le tableau de bord . C'est quand même bizarre qu'Hunter vous appelle tous les trois pour ce genre de truc.

Randy conduisait la demoiselle à l'immense auberge louée par Brie pour son mariage de princesse se tenant demain dans la petite ville de Sedona. Les trois membres du Shield ayant dû assister à cette fameuse réunion sur demande expresse du vice-président exécutif, Dean ne vivant de toute façon plus chez elle que si c'était nécessaire, Nicole avait dû se trouver un moyen de transport en solitaire jusqu'à ce que son fidèle ami vole à sa rescousse. Ayant séjourné en Floride pour ses quelques jours de repos, il avait estimé cela normal qu'ils prennent l'avion ensemble puis de l'y conduire, s'épargnant ainsi l'ennui des longues heures de route.  
Le trajet était long, sa présence n'y pouvait rien, mais au moins ils s'occupaient en discutant du travail ou de leurs proches jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en Arizona et qu'ils soient ébahis par le paysage enchanteur de la région, encerclés qu'ils étaient par les collines de grès rouges.

\- Je pense que Randy est déjà au courant, mais les créatifs ont prévu quelque chose d'énorme pour nous le mois à venir et donc pour Extreme Rules, débuta Dean de sa voix robotique, le réseau captant très mal dans cette partie reculée du pays, alors que les lèvres de Randy s'étiraient en un sourire badin qui intrigua sa compagne de voyage. Hunter va remonter sur le ring pour affronter le Shield, mais, accroche-toi bien, avec... Evolution reformée! Donc avec Randy et Batista.

\- AHHH c'est super! S'écria la diva en tapant joyeusement dans ses mains, faisant sursauter le conducteur car ne prenant pas garde au volume de sa voix. C'est vraiment une super opportunité, je suis trop contente pour toi et les gars. Randy, j'te préviens, si tu fais trop mal à mon homme, j'te casse les jambes, c'est clair?

\- Hey oh, tu te calmes tout de suite Xena la guerrière! Lui aussi va me taper dessus j'te signale.

\- C'est vrai, c'est équitable. Sérieusement, comment ça se fait qu'on ne vous l'annonce que maintenant alors que Randy savait déjà avant?

\- Stéphanie a peut être posé son veto à cause de notre relation qui chagrine son petit choupinou, proposa Dean d'un ton taquin, mais tous les trois trouvèrent une part de vérité dans sa supposition visant à dédramatiser toute la situation. Ecoute, je sais pas, ils devaient avoir leurs doutes, mais ont fini par se rendre compte que le Shield valait le coup, qu'on étaient de bons adversaires. Ou Hunter avait peur qu'on lui foute une raclée! T'en penses quoi Randy?

\- Je ne suis plus mis au courant des magouilles en coulisse depuis que madame McMahon s'est rendue compte que je ne soutenais pas John dans cette histoire, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'en effet, il était question de ne pas trop vous mettre en avant car c'était soit disant injuste, avoua l'ancien champion du monde qui fronçait les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir des termes employés lors de ce rapide entretien. Je ne sais pas envers qui, mais bon... Apparemment quelqu'un a plaidé en votre faveur.

\- Et tant mieux, putain! Tonna Dean à l'autre bout de la ligne, haussant un peu le ton pour couvrir la voix de Roman derrière. Je suis pas du genre à faire de la lèche, mais affronter Evolution, c'est pas rien. Vous êtes des légendes, les mecs!

\- C'est H qui a joué en votre faveur, c'est clair, fit Nikki d'un ton pensif, après que Randy eut remercié son compagnon pour le compliment, croisant ses jambes nues, l'index replié sous le nez. Il est pas con, il voit très bien que ce que nous fait subir Stéphanie est injuste et pas du tout pro... Et de toute façon, je l'ai dans ma poche!

\- Y a des chances que ça vienne de lui, ouais. Bon je dois vous laisser, Roman crève de faim, on va sortir se trouver un petit restau'. Randy, veille sur ma femme, je compte sur toi!

\- T'inquiète pas, je vais l'empêcherai d'étrangler sa sœur. Passe une bonne soirée, à demain!

\- A demain. Sois sage bébé, je t'aime.

Après un ''moi aussi'' strident qui manqua de crever les tympans du conducteur, Nicole raccrocha avec un petit sourire de satisfaction. Elle était si rassurée de constater que, malgré sa peur du sérieux et sa décision d'instaurer des distances, il restait aimant et à l'écoute. Rien n'avait changé dans ses sentiments et son attitude, comme il l'avait promis.  
De son côté, elle n'avait toujours pas abordé le sujet fâcheux des photos d'eux circulant sur internet, ne préférant pas le perturber en cette période agitée et pleine de belles surprises. De toute façon, soit il s'en était rendu compte lui-même, ce qui était peu probable puisqu'il ne se servait pas énormément de son ordinateur, soit quelqu'un le lui avait déjà dit et il s'en moquait, soit elle devrait s'en charger comme assuré à Seth.  
Penser à ce dernier lui rappelait justement le regard déçu qu'il avait lancé à Natalya lors de l'annonce de sa décision pour son avenir proche et la commère qui sommeillait en elle avait tout de suite repéré l'affaire à creuser. Elle comptait donc profiter de les avoir tous les deux sous la main à la cérémonie pour mettre les choses au clair. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

De fil en aiguille, ses pensées menèrent Nicole à Randy et sa curieuse petite amie qui s'isolait et faisait même preuve d'arrogance sans raison apparente. De plus, la dernière fois, il lui avait clairement fait comprendre que ce n'était pas du sérieux. Pourquoi s'embarrasser d'une telle peste si ça ne valait pas le coup?

\- Et toi alors, comment ça se passe avec ta copine? Kim, c'est ça?

\- Toi, je sens que t'as une remarque à faire concernant son attitude pendant le weekend Wrestlemania.

\- Ah... Tu as senti l'acidité dans ma voix? Marmotta la brune avec une moue contrite, s'en voulant de ne jamais réussir à se contrôler.

\- Ça, et ton petit air écœuré qui veut tout dire, précisa Randy avec un sourire affable un peu exagéré qui la fit se sentir terriblement coupable et se confondre en excuse. Il se sentit malgré tout obligé de la défendre: Kim n'a pas l'habitude de ce milieu et me voir entouré de toutes ces belles filles que je vois en petite tenue, ça l'a fait flipper, du coup elle me surprotège. Je pense que tu peux comprendre ça, non?

Nicole approuva d'un vif signe de tête, mortifiée, même si elle ne changeait pas d'avis sur la personne. Elle ne lui plaisait pas et Randy méritait mieux.

\- Oui, ça se passe bien, je dirais même mieux, je te remercie, continua son ami qui empruntait une route cahoteuse, le regard rivé droit devant lui, sa phrase restant en suspens.

\- Mais? Continua la diva à sa place en se tournant dans sa direction, le cuir du siège crissant sous son poids, ayant bien saisi l'hésitation.

\- Mais je ne suis pas amoureux. Je me sens bien avec elle, on s'entend super bien, elle me plait vraiment et je lui suis très attaché, mais y a pas ce petit truc qui me rend raide dingue et pourtant j'aimerai parce que malgré tout, c'est une fille bien. Je sais que j'ai besoin de temps après ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon ex-femme, donc je me le laisse.

\- Et ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble au juste?

\- Plusieurs... mois, éluda son ami d'un ton égal au précédent en apercevant enfin l'imposante auberge noyée au milieu de son terrain, ne souhaitant pas étaler ses doutes même si elle le perçait à jour sans mal. Nikki, laisse tomber. Je me rends bien compte que je dois faire quelque chose, mais je suis un grand garçon. Je vais me débrouiller.

Les lèvres de la brune s'affaissèrent pour parfaire sa moue de déception malgré son ton doux. Il voulait simplement gérer son couple tout seul, en toute logique.

\- Si jamais je galère, je ferais appel à tes services de thérapeute de couple, promis, assura le catcheur en hochant la tête de dépit bien qu'amusé par son attitude tout en s'engageant sur l'allée de gravier menant à l'auberge, apercevant toutes les voitures déjà garées dans le périmètre ainsi que quelques camionnettes. On arrive enfin, ça va pas faire de mal de se poser. T'es prête pour tes scènes pour Total Divas?

Nicole leva les yeux au ciel avec un long soupir de lassitude, visiblement guère enchantée par cette perspective.  
Brianna avait insisté pour que son mariage soit filmé pour ses fans et ceux de Daniel, estimant qu'ils leurs devaient bien. Cela impliquait forcément d'être diffusé dans Total Divas, même d'être à l'honneur dans le final dans la saison 2 et donc que toute la clique serait présente, Cena en faisant bien évidemment parti. Il lui fallait donc simuler une réconciliation avec ce dernier après la révélation de son premier mariage raté à Las Vegas et retomber l'un dans les bras de l'autre lors de la cérémonie.  
Heureusement que sa sœur avait invité son petit ami et le reste du Shield à la dernière minute sinon elle aurait abandonné le navire, fait comme si les caméras n'existaient pas.

La diva admira son reflet dans le rétroviseur, se recoiffa à l'aide de ses doigts en se pinçant les lèvres pour étaler son rouge à lèvres, serra la main de Randy pour le remercier tout en se donnant du courage puis elle sortit de la voiture. Elle était prête pour sa corvée.

* * *

Le dîner de répétition s'était déroulé sans accrocs dans le vaste jardin de l'auberge, Nicole forcée de bien se tenir à cause de la présence des caméras et sa famille entière. De plus, le cadre idyllique et l'idée d'un mariage imminent adoucissaient également les cœurs. Sa grand-mère adorée, Nana, étant présente, elle se devait de se comporter de façon respectable et arborer un large sourire épanoui alors qu'à l'intérieur, elle fulminait et répétait ''_Mamie, si tu savais, tu foutrais cet enfoiré dehors!_''. Malheureusement, le charme de Cena opéra sur Nana qui l'écoutait avec des étoiles dans les yeux, fière de voir sa fille à son bras.  
La diva aurait aimé en terminer dès ce soir, mais le programme en avait décidé autrement, la forçant à discuter avec son ancien petit ami le lendemain et à jouer la femme folle amoureuse. Tant pis, c'était la dernière fois, elle pouvait bien faire cet effort.

Elle avait pris sa décision.

Après ses séquences de demain, il en était terminé des faux-semblants et elle le dirait à tout le monde.

Une fois le tournage du dîner achevé et la plupart des convives partis se coucher ou se promener, Nikki passa le reste de sa soirée en compagnie de Naomi, son mari, Eva Marie et Randy, le cœur déjà bien plus léger même si son esprit voguait ailleurs. Ses contraintes vis-à-vis de Cena et son double-jeu étaient déjà loin, imaginant son Jonathan surgir au milieu de cette foule d'inconnus, envoyer promener les gêneurs, la capturer sans demander la permission pour l'enfermer dans sa suite et la déshabiller lentement en couvrant tout son corps d'une pluie de baisers.  
Pas même aidée par le vin, elle envoya cette pensée par sms à son cher et tendre avec un petit sourire aguicheur qui trahissait tout de son état d'esprit, sans prendre garde à ce que racontait ses amis ou si quelqu'un pouvait la surprendre. Elle releva les yeux de son téléphone et se rendit compte que Cena la fixait sans ciller à deux tables delà, comme un robot, avec une ombre de sourire avant de quitter les lieux en saluant tout le monde de la main.  
Nicole ne le suivit pas, même si son rôle l'exigeait. Peu importe que les gens se posent des questions, il était bien trop effrayant!

Le noyau restant ne tarda pas à se disperser, les seuls encore dans le jardin, et Nikki rentra dans la bâtisse principale, ayant hérité d'une suite à l'intérieur puisqu'elle était de la famille de la mariée, en compagnie de Randy et Eva à parler de Paige, la nouvelle championne.

Ils se dirigeaient vers sa chambre pour regarder un film tranquillement sur le lit, mais le sort en décida autrement. Une porte du long couloir desservant les suites s'ouvrit su leur gauche et Brie en sortie timidement et adressa un signe de main à sa sœur. Apercevant Randy, elle s'empressa de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine afin la couvrir au mieux, son débardeur et son déshabillé de soie étant un peu trop légers, avec un sourire gêné.

\- Nikki, on peut parler deux minutes s'il te plaît? Demanda sa jumelle en faisant quelque pas dans leur direction, démaquillée et visiblement sur le point de se coucher.

\- Bien sûr. Attendez-moi dans ma chambre, je vous rejoins après. Deuxième porte à droite.

L'ancien champion et la sirène s'éclipsèrent aussitôt alors que Nicole rejoignait sa jumelle qui venait de fermer la porte de sa chambre. Brie avait l'air si démunie qu'elle ne se voyait pas lui dire non.

\- Ecoute Nikki hum... Mon mariage est demain et j'aimerai vraiment que cela s'arrange entre nous pour qu'il n'y ai pas de conflits lors de la cérémonie, balbutia Brianna en agitant les mains nerveusement, n'osant pas la regarder puis elle sembla se rendre compte que ses mots étaient mal choisis et releva les yeux. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que cela me tient à cœur que tout aille au mieux pour mon mariage. Je suis très chagrinée que tu m'en veuilles et je serais rassurée si...

\- T'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te faire un scandale en plein milieu de la cérémonie si c'est qui t'inquiète, la coupa Nikki avec plus d'acidité qu'elle ne le voulait, voyant les lèvres de sa sœur s'affaisser. Brie, je vais bien me tenir et surtout pas ruiner ta journée. Moi aussi cette situation me bouffe, mais j'y peux rien, c'est de ta faute!

\- Je sais... Je suis désolée. Vraiment. Je ne connaissais pas ses intentions et je n'imaginais pas que ça irait si loin. Qui aurait pu le prévoir, franchement? Pointa la brune dans un murmure, sûrement de crainte de déranger les convives déjà couchés. Le regret faisait briller son regard chocolat et son ton presque désespéré montrait combien elle était sincère.

Nicole ne dit rien, mais elle était d'accord. Personne n'aurait pu deviner que Cena deviendrait un tel tordu.

Brie prit une grande inspiration, le regard rivé sur ses petites mains jointes, prête à se livrer. Elle le devait, Nikki n'était pas prête à lui pardonner sans cela.

\- Je l'avoue, j'ai été très égoïste. Quand John m'a annoncé qu'il pouvait faire jouer ses relations pour me faire une place de choix dans la division des divas, je n'ai pas réfléchi. On rêve toutes de briller, au moins plus de cinq minutes par soir et si j'ai ma chance d'être mise en avant, sans Daniel, je la prends. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée que ça me couterait ma dignité, ton amitié et ton respect. Si j'avais su, je me serais abstenue. Tu es ma sœur jumelle et pour rien au monde je ne te remplacerai pour quelques instants de gloire.

Ces mots foudroyèrent Nicole en plein cœur car sonnant sincères à ses oreilles. Pourtant, si elle tenait tant que ça à elle, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas un minimum réfléchit?  
Elle le lui fit donc remarquer aussitôt, le ton bien moins dur:

\- Pourquoi tu l'as fait quand même? Tu voyais très bien comment ça se passait entre lui et moi ces derniers temps. Je t'avais dit qu'il me trompait et me menaçait.

\- Je te l'ai dis, j'ai été égoïste... Et puis je me suis dis que cela s'arrangerait, que Cena était quand même un peu sincère.

\- Tu t'es trompée, trancha Nicole, sa colère allant pourtant decrescendo.

\- Je sais Nikki, je sais! S'écria presque sa jumelle en agitant ses poings serrés, sa voix manquant de se briser, visiblement au bord des larmes. Je sais que j'ai fait une énorme connerie qui t'as mise dans la misère. Combien de fois je dois le répéter?

\- Jusqu'à ce que je te pardonne d'avoir préféré me vendre pour place sous les projecteurs... Que tu n'as pas obtenue d'ailleurs, mais... Je comprends ta motivation. Pas que tu sois allez au bout de ton idée, mais que tu aies été attirée par sa proposition parce que c'est vrai, on a toutes envie de briller sur le ring.

Le visage de Brie fut enfin transfigurer par le soulagement, constatant que sa sœur avait fait un énorme pas dans sa direction malgré ses actes.  
Comble de l'étonnement, Nikki avala la distance les séparant en quelques pas, son cœur se mettant à battre la chamade et esquissant un geste de recul car pensant qu'elle allait lui coller une claque ou la menacer de plus près, mais l'enlaça. Oui, elle l'enlaça!  
Ce n'était pas non plus ses étreintes chaleureuses accompagnées d'une profusion de commentaires excitées et de baisers sur la joue, mais c'était une étreinte quand même et ses paupières s'abattirent aussitôt dans l'espoir d'endiguer ses larmes de joie.  
Quant à Nicole, même si la flamme de la rancœur brûlait toujours en son sein, les mots de sa jumelle avaient fini par l'apaiser. Et il fallait avouer qu'elle lui manquait énormément. C'était sa sœur jumelle, son exact reflet, avec qui elle avait tout partagé depuis la plus tendre enfance. Rester loin d'elle et en froid si longtemps était un supplice.

\- Attention, ça ne veut pas dire que je t'ai complètement pardonnée et t'as encore des efforts à faire, la mit aussitôt en garde la pulpeuse diva en finissant par la lâcher après quelques secondes de pur bonheur pour les deux femmes. J'vais avoir besoin de temps, mais maintenant je suis persuadée que tu ne l'as pas fait pour me faire du tort exprès. Tu me manquais tellement.

\- Toi aussi, je suis tellement heureuse! S'exclama Brianna en serrant sa main dans la sienne, la gorge nouée, mais elle tint bon, ne cédant pas aux larmes, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je suis vraiment touchée que tu commences à me pardonner. Un énorme poids venait de quitter ses épaules. Je me rattraperai avec le temps, tu vas voir!

\- Y a intérêt! Les deux autres m'attendent devant la tv dans ma suite, ça te dit de te joindre à nous? Proposa gentiment Nikki avec un petit sourire complice.

La future mariée acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête puis la suivit à travers le couloir, jusqu'à sa porte, sans rien dire, craignant de perturber cette nouvelle qui pouvait se briser au moindre souffle. A l'intérieur, Eva et Randy étaient déjà étalés sur le dessus de lit duveteux blanc cassé, leurs têtes reposant sur des piles de coussins rebondis de coton, riant aux éclats, se moquant bien de réveiller ceux à côté. Les pièces étaient tellement immenses qu'il serait de toute façon difficile de les entendre.  
Le curieux duo se redressa dès que les jumelles entrèrent dans la salle, des questions plein les yeux.

\- Tout va bien, ne paniquez pas! Indiqua Nicole avec un clin d'œil en retirant ses escarpins qu'elle jeta dans un coin de la pièce puis elle se jeta presque sur le lit, Brie la suivant avec plus de réserve. Vous regardez quoi?

\- Ils rediffusent Malcolm dans le désordre, répondit Eva Marie qui s'asseyait en tailleurs, tapotant l'espace entre elle et Randy. Elle ramena sa crinière rouge en chignon haut et adressa un sourire bienveillant et sincère à Brie: Viens! Tu veux te mettre où?

Elle aussi était très heureuse de la retrouver. Malgré ce qu'on pouvait penser et dire d'elle, Eva appréciait les jumelles et ne se réjouissait pas de voir les gens se déchirer.

\- Là où je vais trouver un peu de place, répondit la brune avec un sourire hésitant, mais ayant reprit en assurance maintenant que les choses se dénouaient. Elle s'empara de la main que Randy lui tendait puis elle grimpa sur le lit et s'installa entre lui et sa sœur qui pianotait sur l'écran de son téléphone. Ça me fait plaisir d'être avec vous ce soir! Ça me détend avant le grand jour.

Tous approuvèrent avant de remonter le son de la télévision et se rallonger plus ou moins confortablement pour regarder l'écran, serrés les uns contre les autres par la force des choses. Randall éteignit la lampe de chevet et ils se concentrèrent sur les tribulations de la famille infernale, rassurés. Nikki était sur son petit nuage, ravie que cela s'arrange avec sa sœur grâce à sa sagesse nouvellement acquise et émoustillée par la conversation tendancieuse qu'elle tenait avec son petit ami par sms.

Les femmes ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir après de bons fous rires, la tête de Brie reposant sur l'épaule de Randy, chacune un bras passé autour de la taille de sa voisine. Ce dernier prit une photo de la brochette de marmottes, pour faire pression au cas où, mais surtout car il trouvait cela mignon à immortaliser. Il était si heureux que les jumelles soient enfin réconciliées, même si ce n'était plus comme avant.

* * *

Les scènes précédant la cérémonie étaient pliées et les artisans habillaient le jardin pour l'événement, dessinant des arabesques à l'aide de pétales de rose sur l'allée, positionnant les tentures et les fleurs. Les plus jeunes couraient tout autour avec des rires hauts perchés et les adultes déjà apprêtés discutaient en petits groupes. Les convives manquant étaient enfin arrivés et flânaient sur l'immense terrain, s'extasiant devant ce paysage de rêve qui correspondait à merveille aux mariés et évitant soigneusement les caméras de Total Divas qui commençaient à taper sur le système de tout le monde. Ils s'en farcissaient déjà sans arrêt pour le travail, fallait-il en plus les supporter dans un moment si intime?!  
Pendant ce temps, la mariée se préparait dans sa chambre avec l'aide de sa maman et sa maquilleuse, la boule au ventre. Nikki, pour sa part, était déjà vêtue de sa longue robe à bretelles crème à dentelle qui dissimulait ses formes et discutait vivement avec sa précieuse Natalya qui venait d'arriver. La petite blonde avait opté pour une courte robe de satin beige sans manches des plus élégante.

\- Alors comment ça se passe à NXT pour l'instant? S'enquit Nikki en leur servant un verre de smoothie au kiwi et à la banane, préférant commencer la journée en douceur puis elle tendit le sien à la blonde avec un sourire encourageant.

Il n'aurait pas été très digne de glousser comme des pintades à la cérémonie et sortir des insanités durant le dîner.

\- On a pas encore commencé. TJ a repris l'entraînement avec quelques garçons de l'équipe et H va me proposer un programme la semaine prochaine, j'ai hâte! Pépia la blonde après l'avoir remerciée puis elle goûta sa boisson qui lui soutira un soupir de satisfaction. Le concerné discutait avec Cesaro et Jey Uso derrière une rangée de sièges. Je pense que j'ai fais le bon choix pour mon mariage et que Hunter va nous donner les meilleures opportunités.

\- C'est clair! Vous serez ensemble et proches de chez vous, ça ne peut que vous aider. Pour le boulot, vous êtes moins là-bas donc forcément ça se passera mieux dans le main roster, avoua Nikki qui était un tantinet jalouse de la situation de sa meilleure amie, adossée à un tronc d'arbre, sa couronne de marguerites tanguant dangereusement sur le dessus de sa tête. Elle balaya les alentours du regard puis demanda d'un ton hésitant: Tu as pu parler avec Seth depuis l'autre soir?

\- Non, j'ai pas eu l'occasion, mais j'ai tout autant envie que toi de comprendre la raison de son petit regard de chien battu!

\- Tu vas bientôt pouvoir, ils devraient pas tarder arriver, marmonna la brune, curieusement agacée par l'agitation environnante bien qu'elle n'y puisse rien. AHHHHHHHHHH Chéri, te voilà!

Le cœur de Natalya manqua un battement et sursauta même à l'entente de ce cri strident puis Nicole couru droit dans les bras de Dean qui avançait sur la pelouse impeccable, ayant abandonné ses chaussures au préalable, s'attirant tous les regards des employés s'affairant à la préparation du mariage.  
A croire qu'un génie quelque part dans le coin s'amuser à exaucer ses souhaits.

\- Pas croyable ces deux-là! Si j'avais su que Dean se transformerait comme ça, j'aurais fui, ronchonna Roman étriqué dans son costume deux pièces noirs qui rejoignait la blonde puis il l'enlaça, Seth sur les talons. Salut Nattie, tu es radieuse.

\- Oh merci, vous aussi les garçons! Gazouilla Natalya en leur faisant la bise, les tenant par les épaules puis elle regarda le petit couple qui s'embrassait, étroitement enlacé. Elle se tourna vers le catcheur à la chevelure bicolore et lui souffla un discret: On pourra discuter après la cérémonie?

Seth acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête afin de ne pas alerter le samoan, mais en lui adressant un sourire assuré qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre, une main sur son bras. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander de quoi il retournait afin de se préparer psychologiquement lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Nicole qui revenait en gambadant, toute excitée. Pour l'heure, elle ressemblait plus à un cabri qu'à une demoiselle d'honneur.

\- Vous allez tous être _trop_ fiers de moi! On a plus ou moins fais la paix avec Brie et on a passé la fin de soirée ensemble. Comme ça, pas de risques de crises d'hystérie pendant le mariage.

\- Quelle mouche t'a piquée? S'inquiéta Dean qui se tenait derrière elle, une main protectrice refermée sur son épaule dénudée, la brise agitant leurs chevelures. Même si je sais que tu veux éviter les conflits, j'croyais que t'avais les nerfs.

\- De quoi tu t'plains?! Va pas l'inciter à lui taper dessus le jour de son mariage! Râla le samoan en plissant le nez, ne comprenant pas bien son attitude, mais très fier de celle de sa compagne. C'est super, Nikki. Ça ne pourra qu'aller mieux maintenant que t'as fais le premier pas vers elle.

\- Elle devient enfin raisonnable, constata Nattie en la couvant d'un regard bienveillant et fier, comme si il s'agissait de sa propre fille qui rentrait enfin dans les rangs après une longue crise de rébellion. Ça arrive au bon moment, c'est presque un miracle.

Nicole haussa les sourcils avec un sourire malicieux qui semblait signifier que c'était peut être bien le cas, même si il restait bien des ennuis à régler. Comme l'histoire des photos sur internet dont Dean n'avait pas entendu parler et qui risquait de le faire entrer dans une colère noire. Elle n'avait juste pas envie de gâcher cette belle journée.

Les ouvriers se retirèrent alors petit à petit et la foule commença à s'amasser parmi les sièges. Il était temps pour chacun de regagner son poste et remplir son rôle.  
La blonde partit devant en leur indiquant qu'elle rejoignait son mari puis Nicole ne tarda pas à lui emboîter le pas pour se placer au bout de l'allée avec les autres demoiselles d'honneur, rayonnante car entourée des siens, devant se séparer du Shield qui devait rester dans l'ombre le plus possible. Le trio n'était même pas censé être là à cause des caméras.

* * *

La cérémonie fut très raffinée, émouvante, mais aussi drôle grâce au sens de l'humour omniprésent de Daniel, peu importe les caméras et les mésententes qui séparaient certains des convives. Plusieurs pleurèrent sans se cacher, hommes comme femmes, bien que les premiers concernés le firent avec beaucoup de retenue. Quant à Nicole, elle faisait partie de ceux, très émue, qui ne se cachèrent pas derrière leurs mains ou un mouchoir, depuis sa place à droite de l'estrade tout en jetant des regards en direction de son bien aimé relayé au fond de l'assemblée avec ses compères et Randy comme des malotrus. Même Cena assis entre sa mère et sa pauvre mamie, faisant mine de verser une petite larme avant de lui lancer des regards pénétrants dans le but de lui faire passer son message, ne parvenait pas à la faire sortir de ses gonds ou ne serait-ce même qu'à l'intéresser.

Brie était sublime dans sa robe, tout comme son époux qui avait tenté de discipliner sa crinière et sa fameuse barbe qui faisait sa réputation, les vœux échangés étaient plein de sincérité et touchants. Josie, leur chienne, apportait une petite touche comique et rendait le tout encore plus attendrissant puisqu'elle était comme une fille pour eux. Ce mariage débutait sous les meilleures auspices, le couple se dévorant du regard, exprimant ainsi tout l'amour ressenti pour l'autre.  
Daniel et Brianna s'aimaient vraiment et il était toujours stupéfiant de constater qu'un couple de télévision se concrétisait dans les coulisses. C'était comme un conte de fée qui devenait réalité. C'était tout ce dont Nikki avait jamais rêvé depuis son plus jeune âge, comme beaucoup de petites filles, et elle enfin avait repris l'espoir que peut être, un jour, ce serait son tour de se présenter sur l'estrade au bras de son père, vacillante dans sa robe blanche, afin de s'unir à l'homme de sa vie. Pour l'heure, la brune était enchantée de voir sa sœur vivre son grand moment.

Ce moment était parfait et rien ne pourrait le briser.

La plupart de l'assemblée se leva afin de scander le fameux "_YES_" du nouveau champion du monde en brandissant leurs indexes vers le ciel sans nuages, apportant ainsi une dernière petite touche d'humour à ce mariage fort en émotions.

**[RAIGN - Empire Of Our Own]**

Nicole se précipita hors de la foule dès que les caméras se fixèrent sur Cameron et son compagnon ou sur les invités venant féliciter les nouveaux mariés, ses boucles brunes dansant dans son dos, le bas de sa robe froufroutant autour de ses chevilles, pour retrouver Dean qui s'éloignait justement de toute cette agitation. La diva jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule en le rejoignant à l'abri derrière un arbre afin de localiser Natalya qui se tenait en retrait avec son mari, tout deux bien silencieux et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Chérie, c'est pas très prudent de se retrouver au milieu de tout c'monde, maugréa Jonathan en enroulant néanmoins ses bras puissants autour de sa taille après s'être assuré que le tronc les dissimulaient réellement. Il caressa l'une des marguerites de sa couronne du pouce avant de jouer distraitement avec l'une de ses boucles, la dévorant du regard. T'as envie qu'on se fasse chopper? C'est vrai que c'est excitant...

Et terriblement dangereux car n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre, en effet. Tout deux s'en moquaient, enivrés par la simple présence de l'autre.

\- Non, pas du tout. J'avais besoin de te retrouver après tout ça... Je voulais être avec toi en cet instant et que toute ma famille sache que c'est à toi que je pense, pas à ce connard de bibendum, confia Nikki dans un murmure en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, sachant que ces mots étaient risqués, pouvant le braquer, mais elle restait émerveillait par son visage qui lui semblait angélique, baigné de soleil. Ne m'en veux pas.

Il la dévisagea de son regard bleu délavé qui accéléra les battements de son cœur et elle sentit ses jambes commencer à flageoler. Comme au début.

\- Jamais. C'est normal que tu veuilles que ta famille m'accepte, mais laisse leur le temps... comme à moi. Le temps d'assimiler qu'une femme comme toi veuille rester avec le clochard que je s...

\- Ne dis pas ça! l'interrompit Nikki d'un ton plein de reproches, mais néanmoins tendre en posant sa main sur sa joue piquante, les sourcils froncés. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il se dévalorise sans cesse de la sorte.

\- Si tu savais d'où je viens, tu comprendrais, mais c'est pas grave, je te montrerai un jour. Pour en revenir à ce mariage, je voulais partager ce moment avec toi aussi, mais j'me voyais mal me pointer au premier rang avec ma dégaine débraillée et voler la vedette au héros de ces dames. A celui de Seth, on sera libre de se tenir par la main, s'asseoir côte à côte et médire sur les demoiselles d'honneur.

\- J'ai hâte! s'extasia la diva en enroulant son bras libre autour de son cou, secouée d'un léger rire. Elle s'assura que personne n'approchait d'un regard et reprit la parole une fois rassurée: J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Si c'est pour les photos, t'en fais pas, je suis au courant, répondit aussitôt son petit ami en approchant son visage du sien avec une lenteur presque insoutenable jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent puis il captura ses lèvres en un tendre baiser alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient sur le coup de la surprise. La brise agitait le feuillage les surplombant, bruissant avec douceur, formant ainsi une musique qui couvrait leurs paroles. Je m'en fous. Que les gens s'éclatent à nous prendre en photos, à cracher dans notre dos et nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, je m'en fous. C'est toi qui l'a dit: on a fini de se cacher. J'ai pas peur que les gens sachent que je suis avec toi car j'en suis heureux et leurs avis y changeront rien. Alors arrête de stresser, ça ira bien tant qu'on est ensemble. Ok?

Nicole hocha vivement la tête en serrant ses mains derrière sa nuque, époustouflée par ses mots au point de ne plus savoir que dire, mais parvenant à se demander comment elle s'était débrouillée pour ne pas avoir vu l'ange qui se cachait sous ces costumes noirs et ces grimaces sur le ring. Incapable de trouver les mots et de résister à son envie, elle l'embrassa fougueusement, comme si sa vie en dépendait, oubliant le monde gravitant autour d'eux.

\- Mais on peut pas tout dire, pas maintenant. On va pas gâcher la journée de ta sœur alors que vous venez de vous rabibocher en créant un scandale avec la partie de ta famille qui me hais pas car elle me connait pas. _Pas encore_, appuya Dean avec un sourire complice qui la fit de nouveau rire, ne croyant pas la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir enfin trouver l'homme qui lui convenait à merveille. Allez va faire la star avant que quelqu'un se rende compte de quelque chose, j'crois que t'as un faux règlement de compte à filmer... Attention, fais pas n'importe quoi, j'te surveille!

\- Promis, je serais sage... Je garantis rien pour ce soir par contre, minauda la brune avec un clin d'œil mutin qui étira ses lèvres en un sourire enjôleur en se reculant, prête à prendre son envol. Elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, comme une caresse. Je t'aime.

Dean se contenta de lui souffler un baiser et elle quitta leur abri d'un pas léger, presque flottant, trop heureuse et prête à affronter cette dernière souffrance pour la bonne cause. Il contempla longuement sa silhouette parfaite s'éloigner et sa chevelure d'ébène danser, emplit d'un amour qu'il avait assez d'étouffer.  
Sur son chemin, Nicole aperçut sa meilleure amie qui abandonnait son mari apparemment trop occupé à discuter avec les amis du marié, sa chevelure d'or battant au vent tandis qu'elle rejoignait Seth se faisant discret dans un coin du parc. Quelque chose dans sa farouche détermination fit peur à Nikki qui la suivait d'un regard intrigué tout en rejoignant son faux petit ami pour l'entraîner sans ménagement devant les caméras. Elle voulait en finir vite.

Durant toute la scène, son esprit était ancré à Jonathan qui avait rejoint la foule sur la terrasse, impatiente à l'idée de le retrouver dans le secret de la nuit, dans leur propre monde, si loin de ce que renvoyait les écrans chaque semaine et de ce que gobait les spectateurs. Il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de l'admirer malgré le monde autour de lui tant elle était resplendissante et professionnelle, même auprès de la pire pourriture qui soit, mais il se fichait que cela se sache. Il était simplement trop tôt pour dire les mots. Tout le monde saurait bientôt.

Mais qu'en était-il de cette curieuse histoire se tissant entre l'un de ses meilleurs amis et Nattie? Même lui pouvait les apercevoir assis sur un banc à peine caché par une haie taillée avec soin, Seth s'exprimant le regard bas, Natalya buvant ses paroles, une main rassurante posée sur le genou de ce dernier.

Pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas savoir. Peu importe que le monde s'écroule autour d'eux, il voulait juste retrouver son royaume secret. Celui qu'il ne soupçonnait pas de trouver, celui qui le faisait se sentir entier, qui était comme une drogue dont il n'avait aucune envie de se passer. La seule qu'il connaissait qui le rendait vraiment heureux.


	30. Chapitre 30

Coucou tout le monde!

Voici ENFIN la suite de cette fiction que je n'oublie pas, je vous le promets! Je m'excuse pour ce retard (je ne compte même plus les mois), mais j'ai trop d'idées dans tous les sens, pour tout et n'importe quoi, et je continue à beaucoup sortir, donc j'ai du mal à tout gérer. Je ne vous promets donc pas de poster la suite rapidement, mais elle viendra un jour ou l'autre.

Merci infiniment pour votre patience, à tous les lecteurs et ceux qui laissent leurs avis.

Le chapitre est long, mais cette fois je ne m'en excuse pas puisque c'est pour me faire pardonner. En revanche, je ne suis pas satisfaite de toutes les parties. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

Les morceaux sont indiqués en gras.

Comme d'habitude, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis! =)

* * *

La météo était désastreuse à Tampa ainsi que sur une bonne partie de la côte de la Floride depuis la veille. D'épais nuages noirs planaient sur la ville, menaçant les tours de verre, et libéraient des trombes d'eau sans interruption depuis le petit matin, inondant les chaussées, forçant la plupart des gens à rester enfermés chez eux et les éventuels promeneurs à se réfugier dans les commerces les plus proches. Les spécialistes disaient à la télévision que l'orage finirait par éclater dans la soirée, apportant avec lui la fin de ce déluge, mais en attendant, il était impératif de rester cloîtré à la maison et d'éviter de prendre la route à moins de vouloir tenter le diable dehors et attraper un méchant coup de froid au passage ou se retrouver impliquer dans un accident de la route.

Cela arrangeait bien Nikki qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de quitter le confort et la chaleur de son appartement enfin retrouvé après de longues journées sur les routes et dans les arènes même si elle n'avait presque jamais concouru.  
En fait, ses prestations se résumaient à deux événements: le premier avec le vestiaire entier pour rendre hommage au Ultimate Warrior qui avait succombé à une crise cardiaque le lendemain du Raw post-Wrestlemania, ce qui était une curieuse ironie du sort puisqu'il y était apparu flamboyant pour annoncer son retour à la fédération et venait d'être intronisé au Hall of Fame. Elle n'était bien sûr pas proche de l'homme, mais cela restait une tragédie. Il était une inspiration pour beaucoup dans cet univers impitoyable, une légende pour le public un peu plus âgé et la nouvelle était vraiment inattendue. Cet hommage avait eu lieu durant le Raw qui avait vu Evolution enfin réuni pour donner du fil à retordre au Shield.  
La seconde était un unique petit tour sur le ring pour une Battle Royal visant à définir la nouvelle prétendante au titre pour affronter Paige lors d'Extreme Rules. Inutile de préciser que la diva n'avait aucune chance malgré le départ d'AJ, la vedette et, ô surprise, c'était Tamina, la discrète garde du corps de l'ancienne championne, qui avait remporté la bataille. Voilà au moins quelque chose qui avait le mérite d'être original!

Le soleil entamait sa descente derrière les gratte-ciels et les nuages, amenant avec lui son manteau de nuit ainsi qu'un nouveau torrent de pluie et les premiers roulements de tonnerre au loin.  
Inquiète, Nicole quitta le sofa où elle farnientait devant la télévision sans lâcher son chat qui dormait blottit contre sa poitrine et gagna la baie-vitrée dans l'espoir de voir ses invitées, en vain. De toute façon, on ne voyait rien dehors avec ce déluge malgré les lampadaires qui tentaient de repousser l'obscurité grandissante.  
Elles auraient dû être là depuis une demi-heure déjà!

A l'instant où la brune s'apprêtait à les appeler avec une moue agacée, la pluie battant ses vitres avec force, on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Toujours sur ses gardes, elle approcha discrètement de la porte, l'oreille tendue dans l'espoir d'avoir un indice de la personne se trouvant de l'autre côté. Entendant des voix féminines râler, elle relâcha la pression en hochant la tête de dépit face à sa propre méfiance puis s'empressa d'ouvrir. Natalya et Devin patientaient sur le pas de la porte, toutes deux vêtues d'un trench, rose poudrée pour la brune et noir pour la blonde, des sacs en papiers kraft sur les bras. Elles n'étaient pas trop mouillées - juste les chaussures - grâce au parapluie qui avait tenu bon avec ces bourrasques de vent inattendues.

\- Coucou! Désolééé pour le retard, l'entraînement a traîné en longueur, expliqua aussitôt Nattie qui entrait dans l'appartement une fois que sa meilleure amie se fut décalée sur la gauche, la brune sur les talons. Et j'en ai profité pour mener ma petite enquête car Sasha était là!

\- Elle est infernale quand elle est sur sa lancée, souffla Devin avec un regard entendu auquel Nikki répondit par un grommellement approbateur, refermant la porte dans leur dos et la verrouillant avec précaution. On a pris japonais sur la route, comme exigé par madame. Je te laisse ''dresser la table'' pendant qu'on se met à notre aise.

Devin lui tendit tous les sacs avec un sourire exagéré pour lui indiquer de se mettre au travail, mais le tout avec ironie, tout en retirant son trench-coat qu'elle s'empressa de suspendre au porte-manteau. Après tout, elles s'étaient entraînées toute l'après-midi, s'étirant en chœur avant de s'attaquer au tapis de course, avaient joué aux détectives privés et penser au repas pendant que la brune se prélassait dans son palace!

Nicole transporta donc leur dîner sur la table basse du salon déjà débarrassée de son bazar, mais où trônait une bouteille de vin blanc moelleux en prévision de leur soirée télévision et s'attela à tout sortir sans rien renverser, paraissant bien menue dans le sweatshirt gris de Jonathan.

\- Brie n'est pas là? S'enquit la petite de NXT en balayant la pièce principale d'un regard intrigué, à présent pieds nus, ses cheveux cascadant librement sur son petit gilet beige.

\- Elle est avec Daniel. Tu sais, à cause de son papa... Il est décédé aujourd'hui, annonça la diva d'une voix blanche après avoir reniflé les sushis, sincèrement émue par cette nouvelle. Étant la sœur jumelle de Brie, elle avait très bien connu son père présent au mariage. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'elle était restée enfermée chez elle. L'enterrement a lieu demain, j'irai avant l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Leighla. Trop bizarre cette phrase...

\- Mon Dieu, c'est terrible, pauvre Daniel! S'exclama Nattie en plaquant une main sur ses lèvres glossées tandis que la petite brunette s'asseyait sur le canapé, le regard vague, pas assez intégrée pour oser se prononcer. Il a tout de même pu assister au mariage de son fils, c'est beau . La vie est bien curieusement faite quand même! Je peux lui envoyer un sms tu crois?

Devin appuya ses paroles d'un hochement de tête, se massant nerveusement la nuque puis elle lui indiqua de les rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit sans tarder. Nicole s'installa au centre avec sa barquette de sushis sur les genoux, la télécommande dans la main et répondit:

\- Non, il se prépare pour Raw, ça va bientôt commencer. Je ne veux pas paraître insensible, ça me touche beaucoup, je vous jure, je me suis morfondue toute l'aprem', mais on peut rien y faire... Donc maintenant, on passe un bon moment! Avant de regarder nos hommes, je veux _absolument_ savoir ce que vous avez découvert sur Sasha et l'origine de cette rumeur.

\- C'est pas du tout ce qu'on imaginait pour Sasha! Entama Devin en attaquant déjà ses California Rolls avec ses baguettes, comme une vraie petite asiatique, affamée après cette journée mouvementée.

\- Il s'avère qu'elle a juste relayé l'info' entendu dans le vestiaire parce que bon, faut pas s'mentir, on adore toutes les ragots de ce genre et on peut pas lui jeter la pierre, nous aussi on l'a fait! Continua Natalya sur un ton conspirateur qui fit rire ses compagnes, son verre tendu pendant que Nikki la servait en vin, toute ouïe. Ça se voyait qu'elle était sincère. C'est pas sur elle que tu dois déchaîner ta colère.

\- C'est pas du tout son genre de mentir, ajouta l'intervieweuse qui connaissait un minimum la concernée depuis le temps qu'elles travaillaient ensemble. L'information venait de Paige, elle était encore là-bas y a même pas deux semaines tout en traînant dans l'administration, elle a dû avoir vent de cette histoire, rien de méchant quoi. Et elle tient à s'excuser pour ça, elle voulait blesser personne. Je comprends juste pas ce besoin que tout le monde a ici de commérer comme ça sur ses collègues! Un peu, je veux bien, c'est bon pour la santé, mais à ce point...

\- M'en parle pas, sans ça, j'aurais pas autant galéré avec Dean, maugréa Nikki d'un ton amer qui exprimait bien le fond de sa pensée tout en allumant la télévision d'un geste machinal et zappant jusqu'à tomber sur la chaîne souhaitée. Elle redressa la tête et agita la main devant elle comme si elle chassait un moustique et son chat noir sauta agilement sur ses genoux: On va arrêter de s'arracher les cheveux dès que quelqu'un dit quelque chose sinon on aura jamais fini, donc affaire classée! Par contre, si elle veut s'excuser la petite Sasha, qu'elle le fasse en face. Sinon, je crois qu'on a un autre sujet brûlant à mettre au clair...

Deux paires d'yeux insistants se braquèrent sur Natalya qui grogna en devinant où elle voulait en venir, levant les mains au ciel dans un geste d'irritation exagérée, elle s'autorisa pourtant quelques caresses à l'adorable petit chat. Elles ne lui lâcheraient jamais la grappe avec Seth!

\- Vous saviez qu'il avait flirté avec Kaitlyn? Ils se sont cherchés pendant des semaines quand il était encore à la NXT alors qu'il était déjà avec Leighla, mais quand même! Je vous rassure, il ne s'est rien passé de plus. C'est Sasha qui me l'a appris, histoire d'être quittes et partir du bon pied, répliqua la blonde afin de détourner le sujet et sans citer son prénom, soutirant un cri de stupéfaction à la brune, sincèrement prise de court par cette nouvelle, et un froncement de sourcils à Devin.

Il y avait un peu trop de vilains petits secrets enfouis à son goût.

\- Je sens que je vais bien l'aimer cette petite, ça m'a l'air d'être une mine d'or, commenta Nikki avec un hochement de tête approbateur, autant impressionnée par le fait qu'elle livre ce genre de choses que par la révélation en elle-même. C'était contradictoire avec ce qu'elle avait dit auparavant, mais qu'importe! Maintenant ça suffit, raconte ce qu'il s'est passé au mariage! On vous a vu discuter, fais pas l'innocente.

\- J'ai pas beaucoup le choix, sinon tu vas me harceler jusqu'à ce que je parle. C'est rien de fou, j'ai juste voulu savoir ce que voulait dire son regard quand j'ai annoncé que je retournais à NXT avec mon mari et j'avais aucune envie d'attendre. Fallait sauter sur l'occasion et ça l'a pris au dépourvu d'où son air paniqué et son regard bas, expliqua la blonde pétillante, sachant très bien que si ils les avaient vu parler, ils avaient aussi fais attention à leurs expressions. Nicole était penchée dans sa direction, avide de connaître la suite. En fait, Seth a trouvé ma décision vraiment extrême et précipitée. Il estime qu'on aurait dû en discuter tous ensemble d'abord, voir si vous, vous pouviez pas faire quelque chose pour m'aider avant d'en arriver là même si ça vous concerne pas... Après il a sorti un tas d'arguments liés au boulot du genre que ça allait me manquer de pas bosser à plus grande échelle et traverser le pays avec vous, que j'allais m'ennuyer à rester là, si proche de chez moi.

\- Ouais, il veut que tu restes quoi, résuma Devin avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte et un ton sarcastique qui pointait l'évidence de la situation, du moins à ses yeux car les deux autres la dévisagèrent avec effarement. Quoi? Qu'est-c'que j'ai dit? C'est pas assez clair pour vous?

\- Si, tellement! Et il a dit quoi d'autre? Continua Nicole, exaltée.

\- Il pense que ça fonctionnera pas, que ça n'aidera pas mon mariage à repartir sur les rails.

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est trop mignon! S'extasia la diva en pouffant comme une collégienne, l'esprit empli d'images d'un couple imaginaire alors que la plus jeune plissait le nez, éberluée par sa réaction. Même si ce mariage tenait tant bien que mal, cela restait une union officielle, une histoire sérieuse.

\- Non, Nicole, ce n'est pas _mignon! _C'est horrible, même! Je suis très fâchée après lui, tempêta Nattie en la foudroyant du regard, se demandant bien ce qui lui passait par la tête même si elle se doutait que c'était lié à sa confidence sur son attirance pour Seth. T'exagères et lui aussi.

\- Pardon, c'est vrai, parfois je suis vraiment monstrueuse... On a pas à décider pour toi, s'immiscer dans ta vie privée et à être si pessimistes, se rattrapa aussitôt la diva avec prudence, se mordant la lèvre inférieure car se rendant compte qu'elle était allée trop loin d'autant plus qu'elle était d'accord avec sa meilleure amie. C'est déplacé de sa part de dire que ça ne va pas marcher, qu'est c'qu'il en sait? Il est devin maintenant?Tu fais ton maximum pour réparer ton mariage, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça échoue.

Pour conclure et prouver qu'elle s'en voulait vraiment, Nicole emplit le verre à peine entamé dans la blonde et l'étreignit étroitement à l'instant même où le générique de Raw retentissait puis le trio se concentra sur le show.  
Ce fut Daniel qui ouvrit Raw avec un discours saisissant sur la mort de son père et ses récents succès tels que sa victoire à Wrestlemania et son mariage.

Même quand elles n'étaient pas dans les coulisses, prêtes à descendre l'allée et parader sur le ring, aucune ne parvenait à décrocher du travail, ce travail si particulier qu'elles respiraient et vivaient complètement, qui était un univers à part entière.

* * *

L'enterrement de vie de garçon de Seth battait son plein dans la boîte de nuit choisie par ses inséparables compères à Davenport dans l'Iowa, sa ville natale. C'était bien entendu Roman et Dean qui avaient organisé la soirée de A à Z. Celle-ci réunissait Randy, Cesaro, Daniel – malgré la perte toute récente de son père – et d'anciens amis. Elle consistait en un petit restaurant sans prétention dont il leur avait vanté les mérites pendant des années, arrosant ce copieux dîner de bières puis dans un club plutôt discret afin de ne pas attirer une horde de demoiselles en délire.

A la grande surprise de tous, Dean n'avait pas planifié de club de striptease, à présent rangé sur le droit chemin, peu importe que la soirée lui soit dédiée ou non. Seth s'en moquait, il n'était pas très friand de ce genre de spectacle et ne tenait pas à trahir sa dulcinée rien qu'en applaudissant des femmes nues ou posant son regard sur leurs peaux dévoilées. Certes, par le passé il avait flirté avec une collègue et trouvé certaines vraiment sublimes, même encore maintenant, mais jamais rien de plus et il ne tenait vraiment pas à lui être infidèle à la veille de leur union. Il avait néanmoins sa récente altercation avec Natalya dans un coin de son esprit, le turlupinant.

Savoir que la pétillante blonde quittait le main roster pour retourner à la NXT en Floride l'attristait, c'était vrai. Certes, c'était pour rester auprès de son mari afin de recoller les morceaux, et c'était louable de sa part bien qu'il pense que se soit vain, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être affecté et un peu jaloux. Natalya était un élément à part entière de leur joyeuse petite bande et elle était la plus simple et tendre d'entre toutes. Pas que les jumelles soient des monstres, ils les adoraient même, mais leurs diverses relations et problèmes rendaient le dialogue plus complexe ces derniers temps. La blonde était une véritable amie et lui avait prodigué maints conseils et prêté une oreille attentive dès que le besoin se faisait sentir. De plus, sa joie de vivre à toute épreuve était plus qu'appréciable et les encourageaient à rester positifs. Il savait qu'elle avait cet effet bénéfique sur tout le monde.

Non, vraiment, ce départ le désolait.

**[DallasK - SuperFuture]**

Quoiqu'il en soit, Seth était bien décidé à profiter de cette charmante soirée organisée par ses camarades pour l'instant. Ce n'était pas bien dur tant il les appréciait, que tous le monde discutait avec enthousiasme, les bouteilles de bière défilaient à folle allure et la musique électronique de la boîte de nuit tonnait délicieusement. L'ambiance était excellente et il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux... A part devenir l'époux de sa douce Leighla bien entendu, mais ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures. Rien que le fait de penser à la brune, la future madame Lopez, faisait palpiter son cœur et le faisait sourire comme un crétin.

Il espérait sincèrement que Roman et Dean connaîtraient cette euphorie, même si le premier était plus proche d'y parvenir puisque son couple était établi depuis une décennie. Quant à l'énergumène, il était en bonne voie de guérison grâce à Nikki, mais la route était encore longue et cahoteuse pour eux.

La conversation dérivait justement sur ce sujet ô combien omniprésent ces derniers mois et qui avait le don de rendre certaines femmes dingues. Le catcheur fut surpris de constater que la cible était Randy, taquiné par un Dean en très grande forme.

\- Les gars, laissez tomber, j'ai déjà donné là-dedans et puis avec Kim ça marcherait pas, répondit le champion sans la moindre retenue avec une moue d'indifférence qui mit la puce à l'oreille à certains.

\- Oh allez mec, elle est canon! S'exclama Cesaro avec une mine interloquée, ne semblant pas comprendre où son collègue voulait en venir. Seth remarqua que Dean s'abstint de confirmer et en fut agréablement surpris. On lui avait totalement transformé son meilleur ami.

\- Ouais d'accord, mais ça fait pas tout. J'ai surtout l'impression qu'elle est avec moi pour profiter de la situation, du coup je profite d'elle. Faut bien que se soit équitable, non? En fait, ça va nul part cette histoire, c'est pas si sérieux, avoua Randy en posant sa bouteille sur la table encombrée, les sourcils froncés, lui-même étonné par cette conclusion somme toute assez pessimiste.

\- En fait t'avais juste besoin de te changer les idées après le bordel avec ton ex-femme, marmonna Roman en lui offrant une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de boire une bonne rasade de bière. Le sujet n'était pas très amusant et il estimait en faire déjà beaucoup depuis sa rencontre avec Nicole, mais un homme avait tout autant de problèmes relationnels. Ça se comprend. Tu comptes en rester là?

\- Attends attends, la vrai question c'est: y a une nana qui te plaît vraiment? Genre au boulot? S'enquit Dean, l'empêchant net de répondre, les yeux plissés comme pour l'intimider, avec une curiosité presque féminine qu'il devait à sa compagne et ses mauvaises petites habitudes.

Son interrogatoire fit grogner ses camarades tandis que les autres, notamment les jumeaux Uso, se mêlaient à la foule en folie pour danser de façon ridicule car libérés de faire bonne figure en l'absence de leurs compagnes.

\- Personne, trancha un peu trop brusquement Randall pour être anodin, faisant sourciller les membres du Shield assez proches pour l'entendre, les autres étant trop occupés à brailler, rire et boire. On s'en fout de toute façon. On va pas parlez de ça ce soir, franchement les gars!

\- Merci! C'est moi qui me marie demain, j'devrais être le roi de la soirée! Râla Seth en brandissant le poing et mimant une moue agacée afin de dissiper ce malaise. Pour la peine, il commanda une nouvelle tournée. Mais si jamais ça va pas, je peux te brancher avec des nanas d'NXT.

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement excédé car en rien malheureux de la situation pour l'instant, puis il tourna les talons pour rejoindre la véritable fête, Cesaro sur les talons.

\- D'accord d'accord, et justement, en parlant de toi et rien que _toi_, il se passe quoi avec Nattie? C'est un peu ambiguë votre histoire, souleva Jonathan qui n'en démordait pas et se le permettant car ils étaient entre eux, se faisait entendre sans mal malgré le volume de la musique et les cris. On dirait que ça te gonfle qu'elle s'en aille.

\- Tu le fais exprès?! Vociféra Roman en le foudroyant du regard tandis que le future marié leur offrait un sourire pincé, gêné, mais prêt à s'expliquer et Dean grimaça en retour. Ta copine te déteint vraiment trop dessus. Je pensais pas ça possible, mais t'es encore pire qu'avant...

\- C'est pas grave Ro', vous avez le droit de savoir. De toute façon, Nattie a sûrement déjà tout raconté à Nikki qui s'est empressée de le répéter à son cher et tendre, marmonna Seth avec un sourire ironique en fixant son meilleur ami aux cheveux courts, ce dernier mimant alors l'offuscation. Je suis triste qu'elle quitte le main roster et donc la route avec nous pour rester en Floride. Pas la peine de faire les indignés, je sais que c'est pour son mari et on s'est expliqués. Vous êtes contents? Parfait, maintenant on peut retourner à la soirée sans parler de tout ça.

Ses plus proches amis avaient le droit de savoir, mais en parler le mettait mal à l'aise, ce qui expliquait son discours expéditif. En effet, cela donnait vraiment un côté ambiguë à leur relation, comme l'avait si bien souligné Dean... Et dans le fond, ça l'était réellement car il ressentait une pointe de jalousie qu'il se devait de camoufler. Que penserait-il de lui si ils savaient?

Paniqué à cette idée, il la chassa d'un rire avant de rejoindre tous les autres avec son habituel moonwalk.  
Ce n'était pas le moment de penser une chose pareille!

De leur côté, les femmes s'amusaient encore plus dans un bar à cocktails à des kilomètres de là car ne se prenant pas la tête avec de telles affaires. Elles en faisaient bien assez le reste du temps! Leighla était heureuse et toutes se satisfaisaient de cela, riant à gorges déployées et se dandinant en véritables divas qu'elles étaient.  
Pas de strip-teasers en vue non plus, toutes gardant bien trop à l'esprit leur compagnon et les épreuves qui les malmenaient, mais cela ne gâchait en rien ce moment. Malgré toute cette bonne humeur et ce merveilleux événement à venir, Leighla était turlupinée par un léger doute persistant malgré son amour inconditionnel.  
Elle n'y pouvait rien, avoir toutes ces femmes sous le nez était le rappel constant de la situation de son fiancé et d'un potentiel danger. Toutes étaient casées, mais elles étaient trop belles pour ne pas se méfier, d'autant plus que cette curieuse histoire avec Natalya ne lui avait pas échapper. Seth lui avait tout raconté, y comprit sa déconvenue, et elle n'appréciait pas cela.

Pas du tout.

* * *

Le jour J était enfin arrivé à Okoboji dans l'Iowa, à l'Inn au bord du lac, privatisée pour l'événement, et où les invités séjournaient depuis déjà deux jours, profitant du soleil et des déjeuners en terrasse dans le plus grand calme. C'était un moment de répit bienvenu dont les catcheurs se délectaient, prenant enfin une pause bien méritée, et tout ce dont voulait Nikki.

Ce fut de courte durée car c'était à présent la cavalcade à seulement une heure du grand événement. Il manquait des chaises pour la réception, l'enfant de l'une des invités s'était infiltrée dans une chambre et s'était barbouillée avec le maquillage destiné aux témoins, une demoiselle d'honneur n'avait pas réussi à se lever suite à la soirée bien arrosée, la jarretière de la mariée avait disparu et le repas n'était toujours pas livré hormis la pièce montée. Leighla était littéralement à bout de nerfs et hurlait sur tout le personnel qui lui passait sous le nez, s'imaginant sottement que cela arrangerait ce désordre. En réalité, Nicole trouvait qu'il s'agissait d'une agitation et d'une inquiétude positives puisque c'était pour l'un des plus beaux jour de la vie de son meilleur ami... Et puis cela lui permettait de rêver encore un peu plus, en se disant qu'un jour son tour viendrait.

En tout cas, et bien heureusement, le temps était au beau fixe, Seth restait maître de lui-même car trop heureux, et tout le monde s'appliquait à faire de cet instant, un instant absolument parfait.  
Les fidèles amies de la future mariée et Devin s'appliquaient à la rassurer pendant que la maquilleuse retournait en ville pour faire son stock, que Seth menaçait le traiteur au téléphone sous les conseils avisés de Dean spécialiste en la matière, que Roman et Cesaro partaient en quête de chaises dans les commerces avoisinants et que Nikki bousculait la demoiselle d'honneur qui se décidait enfin à prendre sa douche à l'étage du dessus.  
Cette dernière revint avec la malheureuse au bout d'une demi-heure et eut le plaisir de constater que toutes les chaises, certes dépareillées, entouraient les tables décorées avec goût et que la cuisine grouillait à présent d'activité. Les garçons avaient fait du bon travail, mais elle n'avait pas de temps pour eux pour l'instant.

La brune retourna à l'étage à vive allure, la demoiselle d'honneur au teint livide sur les talons, afin de l'envoyer au maquillage pour camoufler ce désastre puis gagna la suite amirale pour y trouver la reine de la journée.  
Elle était assise sur le tabouret de la coiffeuse, vêtue de sa longue robe blanche bustier incrustée de diamant, sa crinière brune cascadant en boucles dans son dos et maquillée avec raffinement. C'était son métier après tout et heureusement, cela avait sauvé la catastrophe de la professionnelle.

\- Coucou toi, chuchota Nikki avec un sourire complice en passant la tête par la double-porte afin d'attirer son attention sans s'imposer. Cette dernière releva la tête et lui rendit son sourire comme pour lui donner la permission d'entrer, le regard bien plus pétillant qu'il y a quelques minutes. Tu peux respirer, tout est réglé. Le repas est arrivé, les chaises aussi et ta demoiselle d'honneur est en train de s'apprêter dans la pièce d'à côté! Les garçons ont été géniaux. Ça va mieux?

\- Maintenant, oui! Merci beaucoup et aux garçons aussi, ça aurait été compliqué sans vous. Heureusement que je l'aime plus que tout, sinon je crois que j'aurais craqué depuis longtemps, avoua la jeune femme dans un murmure, secouée d'un léger rire puis elle l'invita à prendre place d'un signe de tête. Je n'imaginai pas ça si compliqué.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, toutes les femmes passent par là lors de leur grande journée...Enfin j'imagine vu que ça ne m'est pas arrivé, plaisanta la catcheuse en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, l'admirant sans retenue et sans jalousie cette fois-ci. Tu as le droit de craquer un coup, personne ne t'en voudras, tu es la reine près tout. Tu vas te marier et tout t'es permis!

\- Oui, c'est fou! Je pensais voir ce jour ne jamais arriver à cause de son boulot, la distance et tout ça. Je suis vraiment aux anges.

Nicole frotta son avant-bras avec un sourire entendu, ne pouvant que comprendre son ressenti, avant de se redresser et gagner la porte.

\- Il faut toujours y croire Leighla et tu n'avais aucun raison de douter avec Seth, c'est l'homme idéal. Euh... En règle général, je veux dire, pas pour moi spécifiquement puisque j'ai Dean! Se justifia aussitôt la diva en agitant les mains devant elle, mortifiée en se rendant compte que cette remarque pouvait porter à confusion. La mariée eut un nouveau rire indulgent qui la rassura puis elle ouvrit la porte. La cérémonie va bientôt commencer, je vais récupérer tout le monde pour s'installer et te laisser apporter la touche finale à ta préparation. A toute de suite madame Lopez!

Nicole lui souffla un baiser par dessus son épaule qui la fit sourire et poussa un petit cri à la limite hystérique en passant la porte, toute excitée à l'idée de ce mariage imminent et de pouvoir partager ce moment avec son compagnon sans craindre de représailles. Derrière elle, Leighla tourna son regard vers le lac qui s'étendait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres maquillées, pensive.

Lorsque Nicole gagna l'arrière du bâtiment où était disposées les chaises devant l'arche, la plupart des invités étaient déjà installés et discutaient vivement. Le prêtre était à son poste, patient, ainsi que la demoiselle d'honneur un peu trop portée sur la boisson, en revanche, les témoins du marié manquaient à l'appel. Nattie lui adressa un joyeux signe de main depuis sa place au troisième rang, très élégante dans sa courte robe bleue ciel taille empire à manches longues, sa chevelure blonde libérée brillant au soleil. Elle le lui rendit rapidement et tourna les talons pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Roman et Devin

\- Qu'est-c'que vous faites? Où est Dean? Interrogea Nicole qui commençait à s'inquiéter, sa queue de cheval haute dansant dans son dos, voyant la mère de la mariée arriver au loin, indiquant ainsi que le moment fatidique arrivait à grands pas. Vous êtes très beaux tous les deux.

Devin la remercia en serrant délicatement ses mains avant de rejoindre sa place derrière Natalya à petites foulées après lui avoir marmonné qu'elle était radieuse.

\- On était avec lui justement, il n'arrivait pas à se coiffer et a fait une tache sur sa chemise blanche. Du grand Dean quoi, grogna le samoan qui se massait le front de dépit, les yeux fermés, mais cela la fit plus rire qu'autre chose. Il arrive, t'en fais pas. Je vais rejoindre ma place. Oh et ta sœur te cherchait, elle voulait te dire quelque chose.

Sur ce, le géant l'abandonna à son tour pour gagner sa place auprès de l'autel. La brune chercha sa jumelle du regard, et la trouva dans l'autre allée, à chuchoter quelque chose à son mari. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir une discussion, mais elle était néanmoins intriguée. Habituellement, sa sœur venait lui dire les choses directement, peu importe le lieu et la situation, surtout suite à l'énorme malentendu qui les avait séparées.

**[Sam Smith - Stay With Me]  
**  
Dean arriva enfin, présentable et même très élégant malgré ses craintes, Seth à ses côtés, rayonnant et avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, sa crinière bicolore attachée en chignon sur la nuque.

\- Oh comme tu es beau mon chéri! S'extasia Nicole en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Seth puis lui frottant doucement les bras, le détaillant du regard avec admiration au point de le faire rougir. Tu vas voir, ta femme est absolument m-a-g-n-i-f-i-q-u-e, j'ai hâte de voir ta tête quand elle va descendre l'autel au bras de son père. Quant à toi, ravie de voir que les autres ont récupéré tes bêtises!

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais ce genre de trucs et le destin fait toujours en sorte que se soit la catastrophe pour moi, se défendit Jonathan en levant les mains au ciel dans un geste démuni qui l'attendrit. Elle s'empressa de l'embrasser tendrement en lui assurant qu'il était parfait ainsi, comme toujours. Chérie, j'ai un truc à te proposer, ça devrait te plaire... Pour en revenir au sujet principal, Je l'ai jamais vu stressé comme ça celui-là, même pour Wrestlemania.

\- Il va se marier, tu comprends rien! le défendit aussitôt la brune sans lui laisser le temps de se défendre, comprenant qu'il était trop fébrile pour cela puis elle lança un regard interrogateur à son petit ami quant à sa proposition.

\- On verra quand on y sera dans quelques années, chuchota Dean en enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules afin de l'attirer contre lui, mais il n'apporta pas plus d'explication. Savoir qu'il se projetait alluma des étoiles dans les yeux chocolats de Nicole alors qu'elle le dévisageait avec amour. La mère de Leighla les rejoignit alors, très élégante dans un tailleur jupe rose. On te laisse mec, courage! Surtout dis pas de conneries!

\- Merci, marmonna-t-il maladroitement avant d'offrir son bras à sa belle-mère, les regardant s'éloigner, ne parvenant même pas à se féliciter de leur bonheur tant il était focalisé sur cet instant et son angoisse, commençant à suer, tentant de garder le contrôle.

C'était le grand jour, _son_ grand jour! Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il allait enfin se marier, de la chance qu'il avait.

Nicole et Dean traversèrent l'allée main dans la main afin de gagner leur place au premier rang en qualité de témoin. La brune avait le regard rivé sur l'autel, le cœur gonflé de joie pour son fidèle ami, mais aussi d'amour pour l'homme à ses côtés. Enfin ils pouvaient se dévoiler à l'insu des caméras et regards accusateurs, dans un cadre magique, sans le moindre problème, avec des proches. C'était ça le paradis, tout simplement.  
Seth s'avança à son tour dans l'allée à pas mesurés, regardant droit devant lui, un sourire épanoui ourlant ses fines lèvres, alors qu'il conduisait sa future belle-mère à son siège sous les regards émerveillés de l'assemblée. Il l'aida à s'asseoir et vint ensuite se placer devant le prêtre, ce qui fut le signal pour Roman et Dean de le rejoindre après un dernier baiser à leurs compagnes, les laissant côte à côte. Nikki contempla les membres du Shield en costumes, tous plus rayonnants les uns que les autres, n'en revenant pas de constater tout ce chemin parcouru. Déjà très émue, elle souffla un baiser à Dean qui lui adressa un clin d'œil mutin et prit une grande inspiration, ne souhaitant pas fondre en larmes dès maintenant.  
Le prêtre toussota, la musique tant attendue se fit en entendre et Seth commença à trembler imperceptiblement, bouleversé par ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Roman posa une main rassurante sur son épaule alors que Dean lui murmurait quelque chose qui fit rire le trio. Galina et Nikki échangèrent un regard amusé et complice alors que Joëlle gesticulait sur son siège à gauche. C'était quelques choses ces trois-là quand même.  
Derrière elle, Natalya eut un petit rire et vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière la serra délicatement pour lui prouver toute sa gratitude et son attachement, son cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine, mais pas autant de celui du marié qui tentait de contenir la tempête qui se déchaînait dans son être.

Personne n'arrivant, des murmures se firent entendre de toute part et les regards se rivèrent vers la porte grande ouverte. Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre, mais ces derniers étaient précipités. Quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Nicole se retourna sur son siège pour voir de quoi il retournait, une main sur le cœur espérant que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle imaginait... Mais c'était trop espérer.

Le père de la mariée, un grand monsieur aux cheveux poivre et sel et avec les mêmes yeux bleus, descendait l'allée, _seul_.

\- Leighla est partie. Elle ne viendra pas, je suis navré.


	31. Chapitre 31

Eh non, ce n'est pas une blague, voici déjà la suite! Je suis hyper motivée et mes insomnies me permettent de beaucoup réfléchir au scénario d'où cette rapidité. La suite est déjà en cours d'écriture.

Merci Ignis et Lolo pour vos reviews toujours aussi agréables =) mais aussi aux lecteurs qui se cachent.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et vous souhaite une excellente lecture!  
La chanson est vraiment très importante, j'insiste dessus, donc n'oubliez pas de l'écouter. Toujours dans la même lignée, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dessus, cla fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

Nicole faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure d'inquiétude, à attendre que les membres du Shield reviennent de la suite nuptiale pour chercher des indices, la main droite repliée sous le menton. Elle regardait distraitement le ballet des voitures qui quittaient le terrain suite à l'annulation soudaine du mariage tandis que Natalya patientait assise sur le lit, droite comme un I. L'angoisse se lisait sur leurs visages, bouleversées par l'annonce du père de l'ancienne fiancée, mais aucune n'avait eut l'opportunité de s'exprimer là-dessus puisque le marié s'était aussitôt rendu à l'étage dans l'espoir fou de la trouver à temps. Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes que le trio était dans la suite, et cette longueur ne pouvait que confirmer l'ampleur du désastre.

La brune revoyait sans cesse le visage de Seth se décomposer à l'entente de ces paroles fatidiques, ses lèvres tremblantes et ses yeux embués. Il était détruit et le voir dans cet état, lui d'habitude si jovial, était effroyable. Suite à cela, un concert de murmures effrénés s'était élevé tandis qu'elle se précipitait sur l'estrade, imitée par Galina, Natalya gardant ses distances afin de ne pas alerter son mari. Elle estimait que la situation était assez tendue sans y ajouter son grain de sel, même en tant qu'amie.  
Les parents du catcheur les avaient rapidement rejoints, la mère en larmes, tandis que Roman s'était appliqus à annoncer l'annulation de la cérémonie, mais les convives étaient restés fermement plantés là pendant un bon quart d'heure, guidés par une curiosité malsaine, avant de s'éparpiller dans le parc où dans l'hôtel. Tous les catcheurs étaient rentrés pour diverses tâches notamment aider aux vestiaires et donner des directives au personnel, mais aucun n'avait dit le moindre mot sur ce sujet brûlant, ne pouvant que se rendre utiles par les gestes.

L'euphorie qui les habitait il y a quelques instants s'était envolée et ce pour un bon moment.

\- J'en ai marre d'attendre là sans savoir..., marmonna Nikki, brisant enfin ce silence pesant dont aucune n'était pourtant responsable. Elle se servit un verre de vin rouge afin d'apaiser sa nervosité, se mâchouillant l'intérieur de la joue, sentant le regard de sa meilleure amie dans son dos. Je l'avais vue juste avant et elle avait l'air heureuse, j'comprends rien!

\- Une femme est très douée pour cacher ses sentiments, surtout une chose pareille, tu devrais le savoir. Et puis en fait on la connaissait pas super bien Leighla... Difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pensait réellement de tout ça, pointa la blonde d'un ton las, les mains posées derrière sur la couverture. Nikki lui proposa un verre tout en l'invitant à s'expliquer, mais elle déclina et reprit la parole: Elle était nouvelle venue dans notre univers et ça faisait pas si longtemps que ça qu'on se côtoyait.

\- N'essaye pas de lui chercher des excuses, cette garce a abandonné notre ami à l'autel devant 200 personnes! S'écria la diva en brandissant vivement son verre dans un geste guerrier, manquant de renverser du vin sur la moquette, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Je m'en fous de qui elle est vraiment!

\- Je ne lui cherche aucune excuse! Je te dis que, justement, on la connait pas si bien cette femme, et si tu te souviens bien, à l'hôtel à la Nouvelle-Orléans, elle s'est confiée sur ses doutes, rappela la blonde d'un ton très mesuré, ne tenant pas alerter leurs voisins, la situation était assez complexe sans cela. Nikki se retourna vivement dans sa direction avec de grands yeux comme si c'était l'évidence. Elle disait que c'était probablement pas le bon moment vu le succès que rencontre le Shield.

\- Là-dessus on est d'accord, c'était absurde si elle y croyait même pas, mais alors pourquoi elle a accepté cette foutue demande en mariage?! Juste pour mieux le détruire? Devant tout le monde en plus? Hurla presque la brune qui posa brusquement son verre à pied sur une table d'appoint, tentant en vain de moduler sa voix. Si je la revois, j'te jure que je vais la bouffer cette connasse!

\- Nikki, calme-toi s'il te plaît, s'énerver ne va rien arranger, la tempéra sa meilleure amie en quittant enfin le lit pour la rejoindre au centre de la pièce. Elle vint lui faire face et ancra son regard au sien afin de mieux lui faire passer le message: On a pas à se mêler de cette affaire, ça ne regarde que lui. On est bien placées pour savoir qu'intervenir ne va faire qu'envenimer les choses.

\- T'as raison... Mais comment tu fais pour rester si calme alors que l'un de nos plus chers amis vient de se faire planter à l'autel? S'enquit Nicole dans un murmure incitant à la confidence, la tête penchée sur le côté. Tu t'en fous?

\- Non. Le voir dans cet état me brise le cœur, personne ne mérite ça, lui encore moins et pas seulement parce que c'est notre ami. C'est un amour et je m'en veux car j'aurais pu le prévenir qu'elle doutait et éviter cette catastrophe, mais tout le monde m'aurait prise pour une garce si j'avais dis ne serait-ce qu'un mot là-dessus.

\- Oh ma Nattie..., chuchota Nikki en lissant quelques unes de ses mèches blondes d'un geste presque maternel, la couvrant d'un regard bienveillant. Elle avait saisit toute l'étendue de son ressenti dans ses yeux azurs. Je vois bien que tu en souffres, peut-être même un peu plus que nous. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne n'aurait pensé une chose pareille, on te connaît. On va bien s'occuper de lui, il ira mieux.

\- Évidemment! Enfin vous surtout, vu que moi je reste en Floride à partir de la semaine prochaine.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à cet instant, évitant ainsi à Natalya de continuer sur sa lancée encore plus déprimante qui accablait grandement la brune, et Dean rentra avec un sourire forcé qui dissimulait à peine son inquiétude. Il avait abandonné la cravate en cours de route et quelques boutons de sa chemise avait sauté, vraiment mal à l'aise dans cette tenue qu'il qualifiait bien volontiers de tenue de pingouin.  
Nicole savait qu'il y avait plus à creuser du côté de sa meilleure amie à cause de l'affection particulière qu'elle portait au catcheur, mais ce serait pour plus tard. Après une bonne nuit de repos et une journée en paix lui semblait être l'idéal, mais aussi un véritable miracle.

Toutes l'interrogèrent d'un regard presque avide alors qu'il fermait la porte dans son dos, Nikki le rejoignant.

\- Le verdict du médecin est positif, il survivra à cette opération à cœur ouvert, plaisanta-t-il avec sa nonchalance habituelle, mais le peu d'enthousiasme qu'il y mettait rendait cela peu crédible. Sa petite amie le foudroya du regard bien que percevant son tourment. On a trouvé un mot qu'elle lui a écrit avant de se casser dans lequel elle avoue qu'elle n'avait pas confiance et que la distance était trop dur à supporter.

\- Pas confiance?! Elle se fout de la gueule du monde, cracha la brune avec une grimace de colère distordant ses traits alors que Natalya baissait le regard comme si elle se sentait ciblée par cette explication, plutôt à juste titre. Ça ne justifie pas un truc pareil! Rien ne justifie ça d'ailleurs!

\- Bien sûr que non, mais il pense le contraire..., marmonna Jonathan avec une réserve étonnante et sans esquisser le moindre geste vers sa petite amie, plus perturbé qu'il ne laissait paraître. C'est pas à moi de le raconter. Vous devriez aller le voir, il est encore là-bas.

\- Vas-y Nik', je vais rejoindre TJ, il doit s'impatienter, se justifia aussitôt la blonde avec un faux sourire avant de les dépasser pour sortir, visiblement pressée de s'éloigner du conflit. Je suis pas sûre de pouvoir supporter de le voir comme ça de toute façon et puis on va pas tous lui sauter dessus maintenant, le pauvre!

Elle disparut dans le couloir sans demander son reste, laissant un couple fort perplexe derrière elle, muet. Nicole voyait clair dans son jeu car connaissant les dessous de l'histoire, mais elle trouvait la réaction de sa meilleure amie excessive. Certes, leur relation était source de problème, et peut-être même était-ce une des raisons du départ de Leighla, mais elle fuyait un ami. C'était pour se protéger et ne pas empirer les choses, mais c'était une fuite. Ni plus ni moins.  
La brune s'apprêtait à sortir à son tour lorsque Dean la tira brusquement en arrière par la main, faisant voleter le bas de sa robe autour de ses cuisses. Il l'emprisonna dans ses bras puissants et captura ses lèvres en un baiser doux qui dévoilait sa vulnérabilité, si doux qu'il désarma la diva, se demandant si il cherchait à se rassurer.

\- Tout va bien? S'inquiéta Nikki dans un murmure en caressant ses bras, les sourcils froncés. Il répondit que oui d'un vif signe de tête, mais cela ne la rasséréna pas outre mesure. Elle savait qu'il mentait afin de ne pas l'alarmer parce qu'elle le connaissait dans son intimité. Va manger un peu avec les autres et te reposer, tu en as bien besoin. Je prends mon tour de garde avec le petit. Ce soir je vais bien m'occuper de toi, tu vas voir! Il faut bien que cette suite nous serve à quelque chose.

La brune se hissa sur la pointe des pieds avec un tendre sourire, prête à l'embrasser, mais ce fut lui qui prit les devants, lui prouvant ainsi que, quel que soit son trouble, cela n'affectait aucunement ses sentiments. Du moins espérait-elle qu'il ne jouait pas aussi bien la comédie qu'elle.

* * *

Seth se tenait à la fenêtre donnant sur le lac, le regard perdu à l'horizon, une main enfouie dans la poche de son pantalon de costume, serrant la lettre chiffonnée, offrant son dos à Nicole qui entrait à pas de loup afin de ne pas l'effrayer. Il se retourna et lui adressa un léger sourire engageant, plein de bonté, très surprenant en ces circonstances.  
La suite inondée par la lumière de l'après-midi embaumait encore le parfum fleuri de la mariée, mais tous ses effets personnels avaient disparu. Elle était partie sans laisser la moindre trace, c'était au moins ça. Oublier des vêtements aurait été une terrible erreur qui n'aurait pu que remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Tu t'attendais à me voir en larmes et à me rouler par terre en hurlant de désespoir? S'enquit le catcheur d'un ton badin en approchant, remarquant sa mine étonnée. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête en prenant place sur l'accoudoir du sofa gris, prise au dépourvue, ne sachant pas si elle devait se réjouir de cette réaction. Je vais pas me donner en spectacle, surtout pas devant les invités.

\- Ça, je peux le comprendre, mais tu n'as même pas l'air peiné, fit remarquer la diva en le détaillant du regard, perplexe, ne sachant trop sur quel pied danser tant cela lui paraissait anormal.

Un rictus étira les lèvres du catcheur tandis qu'il baissait le regard sur la moquette bleue ciel, serrant nerveusement la main sur le bout de papier dans sa poche. Il était plutôt fier de parvenir à montrer une image sereine de lui alors qu'au fond, son cœur faisait naufrage, en prise à une tempête qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver malgré les mises en garde. Il n'avait pourtant pas à faire semblant devant Nikki, mais il avait déjà explosé une fois enfermé dans la chambre avec ses compatriotes et qu'il avait mit la main sur ce fichu mot griffonné sur du papier à lettre beige parfumé. Lire ce dernier l'avait terrassé.

'' _Colby,_

_Je suis désolée, mais malgré tout l'amour que je te porte, je ne peux pas aller jusqu'au bout. Cet engagement scelle une vie à deux qui n'existe pas ou plus depuis des années. Même avec toute ma bonne volonté, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu passes ta vie sur la route en compagnie de femmes trop sublimes, trop parfaites, pour rester sereine à des kilomètres de toi et cela ne changera jamais. Ce n'est pas la vie que je veux et tu ne devrais pas avoir à l'imposer tout comme je ne peux pas t'imposer de tout quitter pour moi._

_J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour ma faiblesse et surtout n'oublie pas que je t'aime profondément même si tout indique le contraire._

_Leighla._''

Difficile de avoir si le réel problème était la distance ou son entourage féminin, sans nul doute qu'il s'agissait d'un mélange des deux. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait laissé parler son désarroi à la lecture de ce message, un hurlement d'animal blessé lui avait échappé en serrant les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges puis il avait envoyé valser la lampe de chevet se trouvant à porter de main à travers la pièce avant de renverser le vase vide d'un geste rageur.  
Il ne s'énervait strictement jamais, et pour sa défense, il avait des circonstances atténuantes, mais Dean et Roman avaient été terrifiés de le voir réagir ainsi.

\- Je suis anéanti, admit-il enfin dans un murmure à peine audible, n'osant même pas la regarder. Il sortit le mot de sa poche et le lui tendit afin qu'elle saisisse mieux, la main tremblante trahissant sa fausse contenance. Abasourdie, la brune s'en empara et le lut à toute allure, ses traits se durcissant au fur à mesure. Ne t'énerve pas après elle Nikki, elle n'est même pas là se défendre... C'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas le droit d'être triste ou me plaindre.

\- C'est une blague, j'espère...? marmonna Nicole avec stupéfaction, lissant nerveusement le bas de sa robe patineuse, se demandant si elle devait chercher la caméra cachée.

\- Non. Tout ce qu'elle dit dans le mot est vrai. Je n'ai pas été assez présent pour elle, toujours sur la route avec les gars et maintenant vous, à rire, boire et danser alors qu'elle reste coincée à Davenport. Le peu de fois où on réussissaient à être ensemble, je ne la rassurai pas, me contentant juste de profiter de l'instant. Le pire, c'est que tu m'as prévenu plusieurs fois, mais j'ai pensé qu'à moi.

Elle se retrouvait dans de beaux draps avec Seth et Nattie qui se sentaient tous deux responsables de ce désastre alors que Leighla était la seule à vraiment blâmer, fuyant lâchement sans la moindre aide de quiconque.

\- Tu es sur la route pour le travail, pas pour t'éclater avec tes potes et faire des conneries comme beaucoup d'autres le font dans le dos de leurs copines! S'exclama la diva en se redressant brusquement, au comble de l'agacement, incapable de se tempérer plus longtemps. Elle pouvait comprendre leurs arguments, mais il fallait s'arrêter et réfléchir deux secondes. Elle savait très bien pour quoi elle signait depuis le temps que vous étiez ensemble et à accepter de t'épouser malgré tout. En plus tu n'as rien fait pour lui donner raison.

\- Si... Il y a eu cette histoire de flirt avec Kaitlyn il y a longtemps et maintenant avec Nattie. J'vais être honnête avec toi, le fait qu'elle reste en Floride me gonfle, je veux qu'elle reste avec nous, avec _moi_, et ça, c'est injuste envers Leighla parce c'est une trahison en soi. C'est de ma faute, je ne l'ai pas aimée à sa juste valeur.

\- Non mais ça va pas?! Ok ta relation avec Nattie est bizarre, mais tu n'as pas dépassé la limite. C'est _elle_ qui est partie sans jamais te parler directement de ses craintes et c'est ça qui est injuste! C'est bien beau d'en parler à tout le monde autour de soi, limite à nous en rendre coupable, mais elle n'a jamais été honnête avec toi. Tu l'aimes, tout le monde peut le prouver, le défendit-elle d'une voix un peu aiguë car s'énervant et sachant combien cela n'était pas agréable entendre. Il n'était pas question de mentir pour lui faire plaisir et le conforter dans cette idée absurde. Seth chéri, on est deux dans un couple. Tu as tes torts certes, mais t'as rien fait de répréhensible. T'es pas responsable.

\- Au final on s'en fout, c'est du pareil au même... Elle m'a quittée et emporter mon cœur avec elle. C'est terminé.

Colby abandonnait la bataille, il l'avait de toute façon perdue.

Il lui tourna le dos en déglutissant afin de lui cacher ses yeux embués, mais c'était trop tard.  
Bouleversée de le voir craquer tout en tentant de garder sa fierté masculine, elle vint l'étreindre par derrière, serra les mains sur son ventre et posa la tête contre son dos, lui prouvant ainsi qu'il se trompait. Ce n'était pas la fin pour lui. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour cicatriser et avoir de nouveau confiance, parce qu'il ne fallait pas se leurrer, la chute viendrait plus tard. Il était trop abasourdi pour appréhender correctement cette situation.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, cette tendresse en plus de cette brutale désillusion, c'était trop pour lui. Il se laissa alors submerger par le chagrin, mais resta parfaitement immobile, les bras ballants, serrant les dents afin de ne pas geindre comme un enfant et ferma étroitement les yeux afin de retenir ses larmes. C'était aussi une méthode toute enfantine qui visait à revenir au départ, faire comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était bien sûr pas le cas, Leighla ne l'attendait pas dans la suite avec son grand sourire, assise à la coiffeuse, rayonnante dans sa robe de mariée, son alliance au doigt.

Dans le fond, il savait que Nikki avait raison, que chacun d'entre eux avaient sa part de responsabilité, mais c'était elle qui était partie sans même chercher à comprendre et s'expliquer. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir hausser le ton. Et puis il était juste plus facile pour lui d'endosser ce rôle parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à croire que la femme dont il était fou amoureux puisse commettre une chose pareille. De toute façon, quel choix lui restait-il une fois la demoiselle enfuie, incapable se justifier? Pour lui, les absents n'avaient pas tort.  
Mais que devait-il faire à présent? Il semblait qu'elle avait emporté non seulement son cœur, mais aussi toute sa volonté et son énergie, ternissant le monde l'environnant.

* * *

Le vent s'était levé sur Okoboji, ridant légèrement la surface paisible du lac et ayant chassé les derniers indésirables de la réception magique qui n'aurait jamais lieu.  
Les curieux qui s'étaient attardés dans l'espoir dans apprendre plus sur ce naufrace avaient pu se délecter du repas si rudement préparer par le traiteur et que le personnel servait tandis que Devin et Daniel rassuraient les plus inquiets. Le mobilier d'extérieur était remballé depuis une bonne heure et plus aucun indice sur la nature de cette réunion ne restait en évidence ainsi Seth ne risquait pas d'être pris d'une crise de colère ou de désespoir en tombant sur la pièce montée ou un bouquet garni par inadvertance.

Dean se tenait sous le feuillage d'un frêne, laissant le soleil baigner son visage sans réellement profiter de cet instant de répit car son esprit était en ébullition.  
Sa petite amie arriva en trottinant, ayant troqué sa robe lavande contre un jean noir et un crop top blanc à manches longues qui dévoilait ses abdominaux, bien décidée à le tirer de ses réflexions bien trop sombres. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un nouveau déprimé dans ce contexte, n'étant pas sûre de pouvoir gérer tout le monde à la fois. Malgré sa préoccupation, ses traits étaient plus détendus qu'il y a une heure car Seth se mêlait de nouveaux autres, mangeant même un morceau avec Brie et Roman, et cela rassura un peu Dean. Il aurait été dommage de gâcher toute cette bonne nourriture, mais c'était le cadet des soucis de la diva. Elle ne mangerait qu'une fois toutes les ombres au tableau effacées.  
La brune vint se blottir contre lui, les bras étroitement serrées autour de sa taille, souriant en humant son parfum dont elle raffolait puis elle le dévisagea, intriguée.

\- T'as l'air tellement taciturne là comme ça tout seul sous ton arbre au bord du lac, ça faisait une éternité que je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça et c'est pas du tout rassurant, fit remarquer Nicole en fronçant les sourcils, décidant de mettre les pieds dans le plat pour retrouver son petit paradis au plus vite. Elle avait plus que jamais besoin de lui et le voir ainsi lui déplaisait beaucoup. C'est voir Seth dans cet état, abandonner le jour de son mariage, qui te fait du mal?

Jonathan la dévisagea avec une stupéfaction où l'admiration prenait le pas tant elle le connaissait à la perfection. Ça en était presque effarant car il n'avait même pas à prononcer le moindre mot, elle savait tout. Il semblait difficile de lui cacher quelque chose et il se félicitait de ne pas entretenir de relations répréhensibles et autres gros vilains petits secrets.

\- Ouais... Ça me rappelle un peu trop ma jeunesse, quand ma nana m'a abandonné pour mon meilleur pote après avoir rendu ma vie infernale, admit le catcheur dans un marmonnement alors que son regard se perdait sur les eaux limpides du lac, passant néanmoins un bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste rassurant. Le cœur de Nikki se serra à l'entente de son aveu et ses lèvres s'affaissèrent, mais elle garda le silence, lui laissant le loisir de prendre son temps. Je sais que ça a l'air con et égoïste, ce qui m'est arrivé n'est pas aussi horrible, mais j'peux pas m'empêcher de faire le lien.

Nicole approuva son point d'un simple murmure dépité, se pressant un peu plus contre lui pour lui prouver son soutient, sachant combien son passé l'avait traumatisé et qu'il n'avait pas vidé entièrement son sac.

**[Felix Jaehn – Ain't Nobody ft. Jasmine Thompson]**

\- Franchement, ça me fait peur. Pour Colby bien sûr, pour ce qu'il va devenir suite à ce bordel et on sait que ça va être long et compliqué pour lui, mais pour moi aussi. J'me dis qu'on est à l'abri de rien même si on a déjà bavé longtemps. J'devrais même pas penser à moi dans un moment pareil, Seth devrait être la priorité, mais je flippe que ça recommence.

\- Bébé, c'est normal que tu sois chamboulé! Il vient d'arriver le pire truc du monde à ton meilleur pote qui te rappelle ton passé, il t'est arrivé la même chose avec ta mère puis ton premier vrai amour. D'abord tu n'as pas à te sentir égoïste, t'es un humain et depuis que t'es avec moi, tu assumes tes sentiments, fit la diva en brandissant une main au ciel dans un geste d'évidence qui rappelait ses origines espagnoles, l'autre fermement serrée sur son avant-bras. Et je te rassure, jamais je te ferai un truc pareil. On a galéré pour en arriver là, c'est pas pour me casser sans rien te dire! Je te l'ai déjà dit et je le ferais autant de fois qu'il faut pour que tu es enfin confiance en toi. Si ce n'est toujours pas le cas, aies confiance en moi.

Dean la dévisagea longuement, ses lèvres s'ourlant d'un sourire espiègle, incapable de trouver les mots justes face à une telle déclaration, débordante de sincérité et de passion. Cela le rendait encore plus fou amoureux mais aussi terriblement misérable car il ne parvenait pas à être à la hauteur bien que faisant des efforts constants.  
Nicole attendait un retour, un sourcil froncé, qui vint sous forme d'une brusque étreinte lui faisant quitter le sol et lui soutira un petit cri de surprise qui se transforma en un rire discret.  
Pour l'instant tout se passait bien car il n'était pas venu à bout de sa patience, mais il se doutait que sa peur finirait par semer la pagaille, croissant à mesure que leur couple évoluerait. Il le savait au plus profond de lui parce ça s'était toujours déroulé ainsi. Il était le roi de l'échec.

\- Si j'croyais en Dieu, je jurerai sur lui que je serais toujours à tes côtés, mais bon, il a pas l'air d'exister celui-là vu toutes ces taules, lui chuchota Nikki en croisant ses bras autour de sa nuque, pressant le visage contre sa joue râpeuse, fermant les yeux pour profiter de cette allégresse. Tout va bien se passer pour toi. J'crois qu'à partir de maintenant tu vas devoir vivre avec ça et t'occuper de Seth. Il va avoir besoin de toi.

\- Quelque part je remercie John tous les jours de t'avoir fait cocu, fit-il avec un léger rire qui lui valut un sacré coup de coude dans les côtes, mais lorsqu'il reposa sa compagne dans l'herbe bien verte, il fut rassurer de remarquer que des étoiles s'étaient allumées dans ses yeux.

C'était sa façon atypique de lui dire combien il était heureux de cette rencontre inopportune qui avait bouleversé sa vie. Au bout du compte, il s'agissait réellement d'un mal pour un bien.

\- En parlant du loup..., fit Jonathan dans un chuchotement afin de ne pas briser leur cocon, désignant Seth qui sortait dans le jardin d'un signe de tête, les mains croisées sur le ventre de sa petite amie calée contre son torse puissant. Jamais sans sa blonde!

En effet, Natalya sortit à sa suite, toujours vêtue de sa robe bleue ciel, et elle pressa le pas afin de le rattraper. Le couple la regarda l'appeler, Seth se retourner avec un air pantois, ne s'attendant pas à la voir si vite, puis lui offrir l'étreinte la plus chaleureuse et réconfortante possible. Nikki tressaillit comme une gamine contre Dean en les admirant toujours étroitement enlacés dans l'allée.

\- Chérie arrête de délirer, c'est en tant qu'amis. Il en a vraiment besoin en ce moment et Nattie l'a toujours beaucoup soutenu, la réprimanda gentiment Jonathan en hochant la tête alors qu'elle exprimait son mécontentement d'un grognement discret. C'est pas le moment de jouer à l'entremetteuse.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris... Sinon je suis contente des efforts que tu fais à t'exprimer sur ton ressenti! Tu as fait de beaux progrès.

\- Je suis bien obligé, sinon tu allais me rendre la vie infernale et, surtout, me priver de sexe, grogna son petit ami d'un ton taquin qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle se calait contre son torse pour mieux observer la scène au loin. Tu fais des miracles avec moi.

Sur ce, il déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour mieux profiter des frissons que cela provoquait même après tout ce temps.  
Le cadre était si magnifique et paisible que Nikki décida d'immortaliser la vue en prenant une photo avec son téléphone portable, déposant un baiser sur sa joue et, ô miracle, Jonathan se laissa faire sans rechigner, allant même jusqu'à sourire. Elle posta machinalement le cliché sur ses réseaux sociaux, se disant que de toute façon des photos prises à leur insu avaient déjà été publiées. Elle n'avait plus envie de se prendre la tête vis à vis de son couple, ce revirement de situation lui prouvait qu'il fallait profiter sans se contraindre.

Les deux autres étaient toujours enlacés et ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'ils étaient sous le feu des projecteurs, bien que Roman, Brie et Devin qui sortaient se comportaient bien moins comme des spectateurs au zoo.  
Le trio de nouveaux venus rejoignit le couple au bord du lac en discutant gaiement, ayant fini leur travail à l'intérieur, sans personnes âgées à aider ou invités à conduire vers la sortie. Tout le monde avait véritablement quitté les lieux, même Randy pour rejoindre sa petite amie à Saint Louis avant le Raw à venir.

\- Le personnel est en train de mettre les voiles, mais on vous a laissé des assiettes de côté au frigo et la salle de réception est vide, expliqua le samoan avec un petit soupir de satisfaction, ravi d'en avoir terminé. On va pouvoir s'occuper de Seth tranquillement maintenant...

\- Pour l'instant il est entre de bonnes mains, fit remarquer Devin en lançant un regard complice à Nikki, mais un peu rêveuse devant une si belle alchimie, placée entre les deux membres du Shield la dépassant de deux bonnes têtes. C'est un sacré coup dur pour lui, mais il a déjà l'air de bien tenir le coup grâce à vous.

\- On ne peut pas laisser tomber un frère d'arme! Fit Roman en passant un bras autour des épaules de Brie afin de la blottir contre lui, regardant son compatriote d'un air serein. Et ça vaut pour chacun d'entre vous.

La brune le dévisagea avec gratitude, le cœur gonflé de joie avant d'observer le reste de la troupe, heureuse de les retrouver. Roman avait toujours répondu présent pour elle, même au beau milieu de la nuit, lorsque Nikki et les autres lui avaient tourné le dos et pour cela elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante.  
Les deux autres se séparèrent enfin et s'empressèrent de les rejoindre dès lors que Nicole leur adressa un vif signe de main, manquant d'éborgner son voisin, pendant que Roman serrait également la petite d'NXT contre lui, voyant qu'elle n'osait pas trop se mêler à eux. Surprise, elle se laissa faire, époustouflée d'être témoin de tant d'amour, un amour si grand qui l'inondait et lui donnait l'envie de faire mieux à l'instar de chacun d'entre eux.

Nicole se réjouit de voir Seth mettre le nez dehors avec un sourire, factice certes, mais un sourire malgré tout, et l'invita à aller de l'avant d'un signe de tête. Elle adressa un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie qui gardait les mains serrées devant elle, un peu embarrassée, jusqu'à ce que l'ex-futur marié la tire par la main à sa suite. La brune enroula un bras autour de la taille de l'infortuné qui ne lâchait pas la blonde tandis que Dean frottait les épaules de Brie, comme pour lui indiquer que tout revenait à la normale.

Les sept membres de ce groupe étonnant se tourna afin d'admirer le lac qui s'étendait à perte de vue, offrant leur dos à l'auberge qui aurait dû être remplie de cris d'allégresse et de musique. C'était comme tourner le dos au passé alors que le soleil couchant baignait leurs visages.

Ce paysage dans cet instant de répit était la façon de Colby de les remercier sans avoir à prendre la parole même si il mourrait d'envie de leur dire qu'il les aimaient à la folie. Pour l'instant, il était malheureux, mais au moins les avaient-il toujours. Il espérait juste ne pas les faire fuir lorsque son chagrin et sa colère exploseraient.


	32. Chapitre 32

Coucou!

C'est le grand retour du "chapitre tartine" et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai tellement de choses à raconter sur eux que j'ai du mal à m'arrêter...  
Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne suis pas satisfaite de tout le chapitre, mais j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira!

Je tiens à remercie ma Blue pour ce commentaire démentiel qui m'a vraiment touchée et à Ignis bien sûr, toujours au rendez-vous =) je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver à chaque fois.

Un commentaire est toujours agréable et le bienvenu, pensez-y.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

\- Seth va rester à la maison le temps qu'il se sente mieux. Ca me paraissait normal de le lui proposer et puis je l'ai déjà hébergé plusieurs jours donc je me suis habituée à lui, expliqua Nicole à sa jumelle en se dirigeant vers la cafétéria de l'arène déjà pleine à craquer. Elle portait un jean délavé taille basse et ample t-shirt blanc qui dévoilait ses épaules et son ventre. Il m'a l'air un peu trop serein pour l'instant, j'espère qu'il va pas péter un câble du jour au lendemain...

Le Raw de ce soir à Saint Louis dans le Missouri, ville de résidence de Randy, avait créé l'événement grâce à la venue de Hugh Jackman. Le public était encore plus exalté que d'accoutumée, leurs encouragements faisant trembler les murs, leur parvenant même dans les salles les plus reculées, et tout le monde redoublait de bonne humeur en coulisses. C'était des plus agréables et cela aidait beaucoup le membre du Shield infortuné à se changer les idées même si il gardait une mine lugubre et qu'il se forçait à sourire aux autres. Il lui arrivait même d'envoyer promener certaines divas trop insistantes auxquelles il répondait d'habitude. Après tout, cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'il avait été abandonné devant l'autel.  
Elles atteignirent le réfectoire désert car tout le monde était réuni dans la salle de repos à suivre le show, Damien Sandow se donnant en spectacle devant l'acteur australien déguisé en Magneto.

\- C'est pas impossible, mais Seth est raisonnable, il ne va pas non plus saccager ton appart', fit remarquer Brianna en apparat de scène et curieusement maquillée à outrance. Elle alla se se remplir une assiette de laitue, sans sauce ni rien, tandis que sa sœur prenait une part de tarte à la fraise. Elles prirent place à une petite table calée dans un coin de la pièce. Nikki, tu te souviens que je voulais te parler au mariage? Ça concerne le show et Daniel...

\- Hmhm j'avais bien compris en te voyant avec ta tenue et maquillée, fit Nicole en la désignant d'un signe de tête évasif puis elle enfourna la moitié de sa part de tarte d'une façon impressionnante. Brie était incommodée d'aborder ce sujet, mais cette dernière semblait bien plus préoccupée par sa nourriture. C'est normal vu que t'es la femme du champion et qu'il est sur le devant de la scène. Le public l'adore!

\- Justement. Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas juste parce que je suis sa femme... Je ne vais pas faire que la plante verte, marmotta Brianna qui commençait à jouer nerveusement avec ses cheveux noir corbeau. C'était si compliqué de lui dire certaines choses après leur dernier conflit.

\- Eh ben c'est super pour toi si tu as un vrai match cette fois, assura Nicole qui abandonnait pourtant son assiette, comprenant que sa sœur jumelle essayait de lui dire quelque chose de plus, la scrutant avec appréhension. Il faut bien que ce putain de marché avec Cena serve à quelque chose quand même! J'aurai vraiment les nerfs si t'obtenais même pas quelques segments sur le ring.

Un petit groupe d'athlètes entra alors car le match opposant Cesaro à Jack Swagger venait de prendre fin, s'annonçant à grand renfort de rires et de minauderies de la part des divas. Il s'avérait que certaines n'avaient pas d'autre utilité au sein de la WWE parce qu'elles n'avaient pas d'autres talents. Les nouveaux arrivants avancèrent devant le buffet, dévoilant ainsi Cena en train de plaisanter à voix basse avec Emma, la petite australienne, un bras passé autour de ses épaules, ce qui n'était absolument pas anodin. Ce dernier avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais démontrer d'affection en public.

\- C'est bien la peine de me faire tout ce bordel pour que je revienne, commenta Nikki qui leva les yeux au ciel en les voyant s'embrasser du bout des lèvres sans la moindre honte devant tant de spectateurs, pas jalouse, mais perplexe quant à cette attitude à l'opposé de ses principes assommants. Brie observa la scène, un sourcil arqué, un peu agacée pour la même raison. Au moins comme ça Emma arrêtera de fantasmer sur _mon_ mec. Bon débarras!

Elle allait ajouter un commentaire concernant ses rêves de grandeur, mais elle se ravisa à temps, consciente que se serait déplacé à l'égard de Brie.  
Voilà qui était un contre-temps pour cette dernière, lui laissant ainsi le temps de réfléchir à comment formuler son information sans la froisser. Elle attendit que John et sa nouvelle proie disparaissent de leur champ de vision et donc que Nikki reprenne sa dégustation et que cette lueur noire dans son regard la quitte pour reprendre:

\- Nicole, je préfère te le dire directement pour pas que tu l'apprennes en le voyant sur le ring... Je vais avoir un match de championnat contre Paige tout à l'heure, avoua enfin Brie qui posa les mains bien à plat sur la table, les lèvres pincées, espérant que cela ne raviverait pas sa rage et sa déception. La réponse tardant à venir, elle s'inquiéta: Je suis vraiment désolée! Stéphanie m'a prévenue la semaine dernière en me signalant bien que c'était grâce à Cena. Je me voyais mal décliner une telle opportunité.

\- Evidemment, ce serait complétement con! Admit Nikki avec un petit rire franc, se doutant qu'elle assisterait un jour ou l'autre à un tel événement sur le ring. Elle estimait que sa sœur avait assez payé pour rajouter une couche en le lui reprochant, même si, oui, elle était jalouse. Et qui l'emporte?

\- D'après toi...? souffla-t-elle en baissant le regard avec un soupir exagéré qui ne dissimulait néanmoins pas l'amertume propre à la plupart des divas. Nicole appuya son avis en roulant des yeux et termina de dévorer voracement sa part de tarte. Tu ne le prends pas mal?

\- Oh non, t'inquiète! Depuis le temps que je sers de plante verte de toute façon, j'vais pas m'énerver maintenant et surtout pas contre toi.

Cela ravit Brianna au plus haut point qui se remit donc à manger, la fin de cette conversation lui ayant de nouveau ouvert l'appétit, mais avant de se jeter sur salade, elle caressa la main de sa jumelle en la gratifiant d'un sourire emplit de reconnaissance. Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil, mais déchanta bien vite en remarquant qu'elle était la cible du regard revolver de son ancien petit ami. Elle tapota l'avant-bras de sa sœur et lui désigna ce crétin d'un signe de tête alors qu'il s'installait à une table à l'exact opposé, Emma trottinant derrière lui en le contemplant avec admiration.

\- Il a pas dû apprécier la photo que t'as posté avec Dean à l'auberge même si il se ballade avec une nouvelle nana, supposa la brune en observant ce curieux couple, se demandant si il s'agissait d'un coup de bluff, d'une couverture ou si c'était sincère et qu'il s'était vraiment bien moqué d'elle. D'ailleurs, ça risque de te poser des soucis... Avec l'administration je veux dire, parce que tu as brisé le ''scénario'' de Total Divas et tout.

\- Je m'en fous, j'en ai marre de faire semblant sans arrêt, maugréa Nicole qui se levait pour aller chercher une seconde part, décidément affamée, tandis que sa sœur jumelle roulait des yeux, un peu dépitée face à sa nonchalance qui risquait de lui coûter cher. T'as entendu des gens qui en parlaient?

La brune fit non de la tête, mais ne put s'empêcher de balayer la pièce d'un regard inquisiteur à l'inverse de Nikki qui semblait se moquer royalement de la portée de ses actes. D'ailleurs, cette dernière embraya sur un tout autre sujet:

\- Y a un moment de ça tu m'as dit que tu devais prendre une décision concernant ta carrière aux alentours de Wrestlemania... T'en es où? Vu que t'es encore là, je suppose que tu restes, mais j'm'interroge quoi.

\- Sincèrement, j'étais prête à t'annoncer puis à Stéphanie que je ne souhaitai pas renouveler mon contrat pour enfin fonder ma famille puis j'ai été incluse dans le script avec Daniel et Kane donc je suis un peu perdue. Parfois je me demande si elle lit pas dans notre esprit celle-là, plaisanta-t-elle afin de dédramatiser son annonce . Ça irait vraiment bien avec son personnage de sorcière.

O miracle, cette dernière eut un franc éclat de rire, rejetant la tête en arrière et se couvrant la bouche dans l'espoir de ne pas faire trop de bruit, mais manque de chance, cela lui attira tous les regards de la salle qui se peuplait un peu plus chaque minute. Une fois calmée, Nicole frotta énergiquement la main de sa sœur pour lui prouver qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

\- Ton contrat expire cet été, t'as encore du temps pour déterminer ce que tu veux vraiment avec ton petit Daniel.

Brie acquiesça d'un signe de tête avec un sourire qui se voulait pétillant, mais qui cachait difficilement son inquiétude quant à cette décision qui chamboulerait tout, une fois de plus. Le thème musical de l'Autorité retentit alors, leur parvenant sans mal depuis la scène et cela fit bondir Brie sur ses pieds, reconnaissant le signal. Son moment de gloire approchait.

\- Bon courage! Même si tu vas te faire rétamer, sois merveilleuse, fais-nous honneur! S'exclama joyeusement Nicole en tapant dans ses mains comme une enfant alors que Brie riait jaune, frottant nerveusement son jegging puis elle prit une bonne inspiration. Je vais regarder ça! Par contre, si tu croises Seth et Dean, ramène-les moi s'il te plaît.

Brianna lui offrit une courbette exagérée avec une grimace moqueuse, néanmoins amusée par son attitude de princesse puis elle tourna les talons et prit le chemin de la sortie, se flattant le ventre des mains dans l'espoir d'apaiser ces soubresauts. Randy rentra à cet instant, la prit dans ses bras sans se préoccuper de l'avis des autres et lui murmura quelque chose avant qu'elle ne se recule brusquement alors que la terrible Kim apparaissait sur le pas de la porte.  
Nikki se rembrunit aussitôt et tira la langue de dégoût lorsque Brie lui jeta un regard perplexe par-dessus son épaule, et heureusement, cela l'amusa beaucoup, ce qui était idéal juste avant son match pour le titre. Sa sœur disparut enfin puis Nicole indiqua à l'ancien champion de la rejoindre d'un signe de main enjoué. Le couple se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa table et chacun lui fit la bise tour à tour, devant se pencher puisqu'elle était assise. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui fasse l'honneur de se lever pour ses beaux yeux.

\- Là va falloir qu'on fasse quelque chose, ça va pas du tout, murmura la brune à son camarade, profitant qu'il soit penché sur elle, puis elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule comme si il s'agissait d'un brave animal ce qui lui valut un regard réprobateur. Tu sais que j'ai raison!

Bien sûr qu'il le savait, mais il n'avait pas envie d'autre chose. Cela lui convenait parfaitement ainsi et ce tant que Kim ne se montrait pas trop envahissante.

La diva était si absorbée dans sa contemplation pleine de jugements condescendants de ce couple absurde qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'homme venant s'asseoir en face, à la place où Brie se trouvait il y a quelques minutes. Elle sursauta et manqua de faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle se rendit enfin compte que Triple H était installé de l'autre côté de la table, à patienter depuis Dieu sait combien de temps, toujours impeccable dans son costume noir. Sa réaction fit naître un sourire amusé sur ses fines lèvres, mais elle le gratifia d'un regard noir. Si ça avait été un ami, elle l'aurait bien volontiers frappé!

\- Vous auriez pu m'appeler au lieu de me regarder comme ça et me faire flipper. Ce n'est pas très professionnel, le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment une fois ayant repris contenance, se recoiffant nerveusement. Elle avait l'habitude de le côtoyer pour discuter du travail, mais pas devant la moitié du roster. Qu'allait-on penser d'elle? Désolé Hunter, bonsoir. J'espère que ce n'est pas encore à cause de Punk...

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui t'aies fait peur. Non non, cette malheureuse affaire suit son cours, j'attends quelques retours pour Payback, si il ne vient pas à ce moment-là, on laisse tomber, raconta Triple H comme si il parlait de la météo autour d'un café. Nikki approuva cette résolution d'un profond signe de tête puis l'interrogea du regard concernant la raison de sa venue: Je ne pensai pas que tu serais là ce soir puisque tu n'es pas dans le programme.

\- Ca va ça va, merci de me le rappeler... Je suis venue parce que je dois garder un oeil sur quelqu'un éluda la diva d'un ton sec sans équivoque, prouvant d'un même coup qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus.

C'était la triste réalité: elle n'avait strictement rien à faire là, mais au vu des derniers événements, elle se devait de rester aux côtés de Seth afin de le réconforter, mais aussi alléger un peu le poids pour ses deux compères.  
Soudainement, Nicole fut distraite par les regards intrigués qui scrutaient l'étrange duo qu'elle formait avec le mari de la patronne, et Cena n'échappait pas à la règle. Malgré ses manigances avec Stéphanie, il n'était apparemment pas au courant que son ancienne petite amie entretenait une aussi bonne relation avec The Game, et il s'agissait d'un sacré avantage qui soutira un petit sourire mutin à la brune.

\- On peut discuter ailleurs? Tout le monde nous regarde, ça me met mal à l'aise, marmonna-t-elle néanmoins en se relevant dans un grincement strident de chaise, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de refuser. J'ai pas envie qu'ils pensent qu'en plus je couche avec le patron et m'affiche avec lui sans gêne.

\- Techniquement, je ne suis pas le patron, la corrigea-t-il en lui emboîtant le pas, lorgnant avec gourmandise sur les gâteaux étalés à l'extrémité du buffet et remarquant que certains athlètes les observaient en effet à la dérobée. Il s'expliqua une fois qu'ils furent plus tranquilles, la brune négligemment assise sur une caisse. La première raison, c'est cette photo que tu as postée sur twitter. Dans le fond on s'en fiche, mais beaucoup sont au courant et en parle au-delà du cercle professionnel et cela énerve beaucoup l'administration. Elle considère que tu as brisé le scénario et ton personnage. Que tu ne te caches pas avec tes proches et ta famille, rien n'est plus normal, mais pas aussi ouvertement. C'est de l'ordre du privé.

Les yeux chocolats de Nicole s'écarquillèrent alors que son cœur dégringolait dans son ventre à l'entente de cette information. Elle était bien loin de ces tracas professionnels à cause de la débâcle du mariage de Seth et l'épanouissement tant mérité de son couple, mais cela la fit bien vite redescendre sur terre. Elle était pourtant bien au courant de cette inflexibilité concernant l'étalage de la vie privée, mais s'exhiber aux côtés de Dean lui semblait tout naturel.

\- C'est dingue... Je me doutais pas que ça aurait cet effet, je n'ai même pas réfléchi en fait, se justifia la diva dans un marmonnement une fois qu'elle eut bien assimilé ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre, une boule dans la gorge et luttant pour ne pas bégayer. Pourtant la photo en question ne portait pas à confusion, cela la frustra et ce fut pourquoi son ton redevint ferme et assuré. J'étais très bien avec lui sur l'instant, j'ai fais ça machinalement sans imaginer que ça rentrerait en conflit avec le travail, surtout qu'il n'y avait rien de tendancieux là-dedans. Je ne devrais pas avoir à surveiller tous mes faits et gestes et craindre quelque chose.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas moi qui décide. A mon avis, la politique de l'entreprise est sévère et excessive à ce niveau. C'est pourtant bien stipulé dans les contrats, tu connais les règles. Pour l'instant, je ne peux que te conseiller de ne pas oublier que tu restes un personnage public et de faire profil bas avant que les McMahon ne t'évincent.

Hunter lui offrit un sourire à la fois compatissant et rassurant qui lui mit du baume au cœur après ce rude retour à la réalité. Elle le lui rendit, un peu rassurée de savoir que même quelqu'un dans les hautes sphères avait conscience de cette imposante contrainte.

\- Franchement, tout ça, ça m'énerve. J'aimerai juste pouvoir vivre ma relation amoureuse sans que tout le monde ait quelque chose à y redire! C'est si difficile?! Craqua Nicole bien que dans un chuchotement pour ne pas alerter les autres qui défilaient, les mains ouvertes, paumes offertes au plafond. Ça ne regarde personne d'autre que lui et moi.

\- Au risque de paraître mauvais, c'est justement _ça_, le problème. Dans ce métier, si ton couple n'est pas dans le scénario, ça ne doit regarder que lui et toi, fit remarquer le vice-président des talents avec une pointe de sévérité qui ne visait qu'à lui faire comprendre le sérieux de la chose. La brune acquiesça d'un signe de tête évasif, lui faisant espérer que cela n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde, avant de l'interroger du regard: La deuxième chose est plus ou moins liée à ta vie privée. Rien qui ne va te porter préjudice, rassure-toi.

Nicole baissa les paupières quelques instants et pria, pria vraiment, pour que cette deuxième nouvelle soit meilleure que la précédente. La diva adorait cet homme, mais si il continuait, elle allait finir par le maudire tout autant que sa femme.

\- Serais-tu d'accord pour je m'inspire de certains événements de ta vie privée pour agrémenter le scénario? S'enquit Triple H avec politesse, mais toujours d'un ton ferme. Il n'avait aucune honte de lui demander cela, se devant de le faire par respect.

La pulpeuse diva écarquilla les yeux et tendit l'oreille comme si elle avait mal entendu, mais tel n'était pas le cas. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cela.

\- J'croyais que la vie privée ne devait pas empiéter sur le travail? Le taquina la brune en croisant les bras sur la poitrine dans l'espoir d'avoir l'air menaçante, mais son petit sourire la trahissait, et il était de toute façon impossible pour une femme de faire le poids face à The Game. Bien sûr que vous avez le droit. Et je serais rémunérée pour cette participation?

\- Merci infiniment, mais navré je ne pense pas que ça va changer quelque chose à ton salaire! J'essayerai de te rendre la pareille un jour. Bien, je dois te laisser et me préparer à faire la moral au Shield. A bientôt Nicole, prend soin de toi.

Elle le salua d'un joyeux signe de main, bien que la gorge légèrement nouée, tandis qu'il s'éloignait et elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette imposante ne s'évanouisse au détour d'un couloir. Heureusement que lui était là dans cet univers parfois impitoyable, toujours amène et bien avisé.

Toutes ces expériences rocambolesques avaient au moins un bon côté, mais la diva aspirait à une vie quotidienne plus tranquille pour pouvoir s'occuper de tout ce monde. Certains jours la brune était convaincue qu'elle s'ennuierait sans toutes ces aventures et ces êtres hauts en couleur, et d'autres elle avait envie de tout envoyer valser, d'autant plus que Natalya n'était plus là. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que la suite de l'aventure à la WWE ne la conforterait pas dans cette seconde option.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur Winter Park, dans la banlieue Nord d'Orlando en Floride, mais l'effervescence était à son comble dans les locaux de la NXT. L'enregistrement de l'émission de la semaine avait lieu le lendemain et une partie de l'équipe avait le rituel de se réunir la veille pour discuter du scénario et relâcher la pression.  
C'était donc l'occasion idéale pour Natalya de s'immerger dans ce nouveau roster qu'elle ne connaissait que trop peu, n'imaginant pas qu'elle reviendrait à la case départ. Elle ne critiquait pas les athlètes actuels s'y trouvant, tous étaient plus ou moins talentueux, mais cela restait le tremplin vers le main roster. Quoiqu'il en soit, la blonde avait déjà rencontré certains de ses nouveaux collègues de la NXT durant l'entraînement, mais elle appréhendait grandement sa véritable rencontre avec ce roster ce soir. C'était beaucoup plus formel car elle était vraiment des leurs à présent, mais la présence de son mari la rassérénait.

\- Tu vas voir chérie, ils sont vraiment sympas, ça va te plaire ici, lui chuchota Tyson alors qu'ils remontaient le couloir principal dans les coulisses vers la salle de repos, un bras passé autour de ses épaules. Vu qu'on est beaucoup moins, chacun de nous à son moment de gloire.

La blonde pétillante était touchée que son époux ait remarqué son léger malaise et fasse tout son possible pour rendre la transition plus facile et agréable. Cela lui prouvait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Le bruit amplifiait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient et le couple se retrouva bientôt immobile devant la porte. Natalya avait le trac, exactement comme une petite fille lors de son première jour d'école. Elle se sentait ridicule - elle était une Neidhart après tout - mais n'avait pas le moindre contrôle sur cette sensation.  
La catcheuse donna alors son accord à TJ avec un signe de tête déterminé puis ce dernier poussa la porte d'une main, tenant fermement la sienne de l'autre. Ils furent alors ensevelis sous un déluge de rires et de conversations animées qui détendit aussitôt la blonde. Devin leur adressa un grand signe de main depuis le fond de la salle où elle échangeait avec une grande blonde et s'empressa de les rejoindre en trottinant.

\- Prête pour le petit bain? Plaisanta Devin en leur faisant la bise tout en lui frottant chaleureusement le bras, pomponnée comme si une caméra s'apprêtait à les filmer pour la diffusion. Natalya fronça le nez, mais ne put s'empêcher de rire tandis que les athlètes approchaient, bien que gardant une distance respectueuse. Ils ne vont pas te manger. Surtout pas _toi_.

Elle la remercia d'une pression de la main alors que la brunette se décalait sur sa gauche pour laisser les autres approcher, notamment Sasha Banks dont le visage familier attira aussitôt son regard.

Tous la saluèrent chaleureusement, se présentèrent, la complimentèrent plus ou moins sur sa carrière et sa famille monumentale. La diva sentait que certains étaient sincères tandis que d'autres tiraient sur la corde sensible dans l'espoir de recevoir un appui de sa part.

\- C'est bien que tu sois parmi nous, ça apporte un nouveau niveau dans la compétition, fit remarquer la grande blonde avec qui discutait Devin qui était en fait Charlotte, la fille du célèbre Ric Flair, sans la moindre once de menace, bonne rivale. On ne va pas te martyriser, t'en fais pas.. Sauf si t'essaye de piquer le titre de championne! Là, ça va pas l'faire!

Charlotte disait cela d'un ton plein d'humour qui contamina Nattie et d'autres divas approuvèrent avec enthousiasme. Voyant que l'immersion se déroulait à merveille, Tyson abandonna son épouse à ses nouvelles copines pour rejoindre Adrian Neville près du buffet de fortune et s'empara d'un muffin en entamant la discussion.

\- Hey attention à c'que tu dis, on est avec Natalya Neidhart là, lui rappela une petite brune au visage rond dans lesquels ses yeux chocolat pétillaient de malice en agitant l'index dans sa direction et Charlotte fit mine de la fusiller du regard, l'air revêche. C'est elle qui va nous botter le cul! Vraiment enchantée, je suis Bailey.

La blonde s'apprêta à se présenter à son tour, mais elle se rendit compte de combien cela serait ridicule. Elle s'attendait à une poignée de main, mais la petite catcheuse lui fit tout naturellement la bise, une main posée sur son épaule en racontant qu'elle était ravie de sa venue qui ne pourrait leur être que bénéfique de par son expérience. C'était une aubaine pour la division de la diva d'NXT qu'elle rejoigne leur rang.

En tout cas, Bailey lui plut immédiatement, travailler en sa compagnie serait agréable.

\- On verra ce que décide les scénaristes, mais préparez-vous les filles, les prévint Nattie avec un sourire espiègle, bien plus à son aise qu'il y a quelques minutes alors que Devin partait lui chercher une boisson fraîche. Ces filles étaient vraiment accueillantes et les hommes pas à son goût, ce qui lui retirait un sujet d'inquiétude. Becky n'est pas là?

Becky Lynch qui travaillait à la NXT depuis 2013 fut sa collègue lors de sa promotion au Japon en 2005 et elles avaient liés une amitié.

\- Elle ne sera pas à l'écran avant un moment donc elle en a profité pour rendre visite à sa famille en Irlande, expliqua Sasha qui revenait avec un paquet de Maltesers dans lequel elle piochait allègrement, assise nonchalamment sur une table. Ça te rend pas triste de rester en Floride et plus être sur la route à travers le pays avec ces superstars et divas, à te battre devant des tas de gens?

Ça, ça s'appelait mette les pieds dans le plat, mais Nattie ne pouvais pas lui en tenir rigueur. La pauvre ne pouvait pas savoir.

\- Pour l'instant ça ne fait pas assez longtemps donc pas vraiment et puis je suis avec Tyson, ça vaut tout le reste! S'exclama la blonde pétillante en jetant un regard à son mari au fond de la salle dans l'espoir de conforter ses paroles et ce dernier lui adressa un large sourire qui fit chanter son cœur. Mais c'est vrai, mes amis me manquent déjà beaucoup.

L'exubérant Adam Rose s'empressa de la rassurer, affirmant qu'ici c'était bien trop extraordinaire pour se morfondre tandis que Bailey lui frottait l'épaule avec une moue navrée. TJ se faufila alors un passage et vint l'embrasser tendrement, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille et un soupir de soulagement lui échappa.  
Cela aurait pu être bien pire, et ses efforts payaient déjà puisque son mari se rapprochait, mais Nattie ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux jumelles Bella et au Shield réunis dans une arène à l'autre bout du pays. Pour tout dire, elle était un peu jalouse, mais chacun lui manquait sincèrement et elle se fait un sang d'encre pour Seth avec qui elle aurait dû se trouver pour traverser cette épreuve.

Natalya adressa malgré tout un sourire éclatant à ses nouveaux collègues. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser ses pensées dévier de la sorte maintenant.

* * *

La lampe de chevet illuminait le grand lit sur lequel Dean était allongé, toujours vêtu de son jean et d'un simple t-shirt de coton blanc, pieds nus, en train de regarder distraitement l'épisode de Friends qui repassait pour la énième fois alors que l'eau de la douche coulait dans la salle de bain attenante.  
Il était bientôt une heure du matin et le couple venait de rentrer du restaurant dans le centre-ville animé de Saint-Louis où ils avaient dû se coltiner la fabuleuse compagne de Randy. Dans la mesure où ils résidaient là tous les deux, ils s'étaient résignés à accepter leur invitation. Bien heureusement, le restaurant choisi servait d'excellents mets et les anecdotes absurdes de la brune représentaient une merveilleuse distraction à Seth qui avait fait son possible pour tout commenter et ensuite pour contenir son exaspération. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce fut un spectacle hilarant et cela les rassurait vis-à-vis du déprimé qui semblait assez assommé suite à son intarissable débit de parole pour dormir comme un bébé.

Nicole sortit de la pièce enroulée dans une serviette blanche nouée à la poitrine, sa crinière brune cascadant sur ses épaules et sa pince à cheveux coincée dans la bouche. Cette dernière tomba au sol lorsqu'elle vit Jonathan dans cette tenue si simple, mais ô combien attirante.

\- Viens par là par toi, murmura-t-il en l'interrompant dans sa contemplation qui durait depuis une bonne minute, se traînant sur le lit en lui indiquant d'approcher de l'index, l'admirant d'un regard de braise de la tête aux pieds. On va pouvoir profiter d'être enfin tranquilles.

La diva fit quelques pas assurés dans sa direction et, à présent à genoux sur le lit, il l'attira brusquement contre lui par le poignet. Elle s'écrasa contre son torse avec un bruit curieux qui ressemblait à un ronronnement puis il captura ses lèvres en un baiser sulfureux, l'étreignant afin de la rapprocher le plus possible, les mains nouées dans le bas de son dos. Nicole le fit basculer sur le lit d'une main impérieuse et s'installa à califourchon sur lui avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser avec ardeur. Dean remonta ses mains le long de ses cuisses satinées sous la serviette, couvrant sa mâchoire et sa nuque d'une pluie de baisers.  
Elle tira sur l'ourlet de son t-shirt blanc et le lui retira d'un coup puis caressa délicatement ses pectoraux. Jonathan la dévisagea avec un sourire béat, la trouvant absolument parfaite même sans maquillage et décoiffée.

Il défit sa serviette qui tomba sur ses jambes et révéla son corps nu à l'exception de son tanga en dentelle, son regard s'illuminant d'une vive flamme et ses lèvres s'alourdirent alors qu'il les léchait à la façon d'un prédateur. Il cala une main sur sa hanche bronzée et l'autre dans sa chevelure de soie.  
Nikki se laissa entraîner sur le côté avec un petit rire et noua aussitôt ses jambes autour de sa taille pendant qu'il s'empressait de se débarrasser de sa ceinture plus qu'encombrante. Elle se redressa sur les coudes afin de couvrir son torse d'une pluie de baisers, une main à l'arrière de son cou. Ce fut à cet instant qu'on frappa à la porte, mais aucun n'y prêta attention, trop occupé à s'embrasser. C'était sûrement un crétin alcoolisé qui s'était trompé de chambre.

Les coups à la porte retentirent lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à retirer son jean, aidé par la main de Nikki dedans, encore et encore. Dean grogna en se redressant à contre-cœur et gagna la porte en insultant l'intrus dans sa barbe tandis que Nicole le suivait d'un regard avide, allongée sur le couvre-lit.  
Elle entendit son compagnon râler de nouveau en jetant un coup d'œil par le judas.

\- Habille-toi, c'est Seth! Marmonna-t-il avec dépit, la main sur la poignée, prête à l'ouvrir tandis qu'elle bondissait du lit pour farfouiller dans ses affaires. Putain ça a intérêt à valoir le coup, j'ai trop envie de toi... Bon, il a pas l'air bien du tout, prépare-toi. Dis-moi quand t'es prête.

La brune attrapa dans sa valise en pagaille un t-shirt du Shield coupé au nombril et un pantalon de yoga gris dans lequel elle sauta dans l'espoir d'aller plus vite, ce qui lui donna plus l'air ridicule qu'autre chose. Dieu merci, elle avait pensé à emporter un pantalon décontracté, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais.  
Elle lui indiqua qu'elle était enfin couverte et s'assit sur le bord du lit alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

En effet, Colby avait l'air exténué et à la limite souffrant.

\- Désolé de vous déranger à cette heure-là, je n'arrivai pas à dormir et je me doutais que, contrairement à Roman, vous seriez encore debout, se justifia Seth d'une voix faible en se triturant nerveusement les mains, tandis que Dean approchait derrière, toujours torse nu, fixant son ami avec inquiétude.

\- Oh ce n'est pas grave, tu as eu raison de venir, se hâta de le rassurer la pulpeuse diva en tapotant le lit à côté d'elle pour lui indiquer de prendre ses aises puis elle recula vers les oreillers. Les genoux repliés sous elle, la brune posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Le lunatique reprit sa place sur son coin de couette et baissa le son de la télévision. Dis-nous tout Colby.

\- C'est-c'est juste que j'arrête de pas de penser à la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, une heure avant le mariage. Elle avait l'air tellement... contente. Heureuse même. Je revois son sourire et ses yeux bleus, ça me hante, admit le catcheur d'un ton presque excédé, le regard rivé sur ses mains ouvertes sur ses genoux. Jusqu'à la fin j'y ai cru, j'ai cru qu'elle m'accepterait avec mon boulot et ses contraintes, comme un con.

\- Dis pas ça mec! T'as cru que ta future femme t'aimait assez et de toute façon c'était pas clair, tu pouvais pas savoir. Tu es pas un homme parfait ok, t'as tes faiblesses et tes faux pas, mais ça fait pas de toi un con. T'es juste un être humain, le défendit Dean avec une ferveur qui les surprit et les toucha alors que Nicole lui lançait un regard transi par-dessus son épaule. C'est normal d'être mal, ça fait que trois jours.

\- Les blessures du cœur mettent du temps à guérir, mais tu vas y arriver. On est tous passé par là un moment ou l'autre et on a fini par s'en remettre grâce au soutient de nos proches. On est là, d'accord? Lui chuchota Nikki en penchant la tête pour capturer son regard fuyant. Elle lui sourit et l'athlète au cheveux bicolore la remercia par une tentative peu convaincante. Je veux bien continuer à en parler, mais demain s'il te plaît. Je suis claquée et y a Friends à la télé' pour t'aider à te détendre. En plus, c'est l'épisode de la danse de Monica et Ross!

Dean lui lança un regard réprobateur tandis que Seth retirait ses chaussures pour s'allonger à gauche de leur lit, trouvant qu'il était exagéré de le laisser se reposer là même si il était au fond du gouffre, surtout qu'il les coupait en pleine séance intense de câlins. Il n'était pas un enfant de six ans non plus! Nicole leva imperceptiblement les mains en l'air dans un geste d'impuissance, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre pour l'apaiser tant il était démuni. Il abdiqua d'un haussement d'épaules puis se cala confortablement contre son oreiller.  
Heureusement, Nicole s'allongea tout contre lui, la tête reposant contre son torse, une main fourrée dans la sienne, et il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Il glissa les mains sous son t-shirt dans lequel il la trouvait incroyablement séduisante, mais elle les lui retira avec un sourire en coin.

\- Merci tous les deux, je sais que je suis vraiment chiant.

\- Ça tu peux l'dire, maugréa Dean, d'un ton bien évidemment badin, mais qui lui valut malgré tout une tape sur le bras et un regard courroucé.

\- Shhh, vu ce que tu traverses c'est normal. Maintenant tout le monde se tait et regarde l'épisode ou dort! Ordonna Nicole en prenant un ton faussement sévère, se sentant un peu maman sur les bords.

Seth s'endormit en fait le premier à la fin de l'épisode, une main calée sous l'oreiller de la brune, rassuré par la présence du couple et le son de la télévision, et ils furent forcés de le laisser là. Dean parce qu'il ne se sentait pas la force de le porter seul à travers le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre et Nikki car elle estimait qu'il avait bien besoin de se reposer et il avait l'air si serein que l'idée de le réveiller lui faisait du mal.  
Le couple finit par s'endormir, enlacés sur la couette, mais une dernière pensée commune les hantait: cela allait être une sacré épreuve pour tout le monde et leur intimité s'en voyait déjà bousculée.

Ça promettait.


	33. Chapitre 33

Bonjour!

La fiction a été rebaptisée "**Afterglow**" afin que se soit plus facile à retenir et plus accrocheur.

Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus courte et moins intense, mais un peu de calme fait du bien aussi, non?. Rassurez-vous, le prochain sera plus rythmé.

Merci ma biche pour ton commentaire sur le précédent. C'était adorable =)

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, cela m'encourage vraiment.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Nicole était exténuée après cette courte nuit à Saint Louis, coincée entre Dean et Seth et privée d'oreiller tout comme de couette, mais elle restait vaillante au volant, conduisant sur la nationale encombrée menant à Orlando. C'était ce soir qu'avait lieu le premier enregistrement d'NXT de Natalya et elle se devait de la soutenir, même si le lieu se trouvait à des heures de route, loin de son petit ami qui se rendait à Kansas City avec sa jumelle pour Smackdown. Elle était sa meilleure amie et même si elle s'était trouvée en Chine la veille au soir, la brune aurait quand même traversé le monde entier pour ses beaux yeux.

La musique raisonnant l'habitacle et les coups de klaxons rageurs des automobilistes pressés de rentrer l'aidaient à garder sa concentration sur la route, pour elle, ainsi que ses passagers. En effet, Seth – qui ne la lâchait plus depuis cette nuit – et Eva Marie qu'elle avait récupérée sur le chemin, lui tenaient compagnie dans la voiture. Ils avaient discuté entre eux avec un réel enthousiasme, du moins quand Colby ne dormait pas le nez écrasé contre le vitre, la dispensant ainsi de fournir plus d'efforts que nécessaire. En tout cas, Nikki remarquait et appréciait que son fidèle ami fasse son maximum pour ne pas rester prisonnier de sa coquille, luttant contre son chagrin, et il fallait dire que la sirène l'aidait de par sa sollicitude. Parce que oui, Eva était au courant de l'échec de son mariage car Nicole avait dérapé, mais elle se gardait bien d'en parler.

Un soupir de soulagement échappa à la pulpeuse diva lorsque le parking plein à craquer de l'arène se dessina un peu plus loin, la carrosserie des véhicules brillant de mille feux sous la lumière crue des lampadaires.  
Enfin elle allait pouvoir se poser dans un coin et se contenter de regarder sans avoir à ouvrir la bouche pour rassurer un proche ou courir à l'autre bout du bâtiment pour sauver une situation critique! La brune priait simplement pour ne pas s'endormir sur son siège car elle sentait que Morphée lui faisait dangereusement du gringue et que les cris de ses voisins tout comme la musique assourdissante ne l'arrêteraient pas.

\- En fait Eva, pourquoi tu as tenu à traverser la moitié du pays pour voir Nattie? S'enquit soudainement Nicole en observant le reflet de son amie dans le rétroviseur en s'engageant sur la droite, en direction du parking tant attendu tandis que Seth émergeait de sa sieste. Ce n'est même pas un Pay per View... On ne sait même pas si il y a un enjeu particulier ce soir.

\- Oh Nikki! Tu sais très bien que je l'aime beaucoup et qu'on s'entend bien en général. Même si on avait pas d'affinités particulières, je me ferai un devoir de venir pour l'encourager parce qu'elle a été très accueillante à mon arrivée à la WWE et m'a toujours beaucoup soutenue, répondit la sirène de sa voix nasillarde qui pouvait vite taper sur le système, se remémorant ses bons moments avec un léger sourire tandis que les deux autres en faisaient de même. Je serai là pour chacun de ses matchs, enjeu ou non!

\- C'est vrai qu'elle s'occupe de tous les petits nouveaux. L'équipe lui fait confiance, fit remarquer la brune en se garant à quelques mètres seulement de l'entrée vivement éclairée de l'arène alors que Seth gigotait sur son siège côté passager, comme vivifié par l'évocation de la blonde si bonne samaritaine. Jonathan est pas trop fâché que tu traverses le pays juste pour un match?

Prononcer ce prénom lui provoqua quelques vols de papillons dans le ventre même si elle ne faisait que mentionner le mari d'Eva, cela ne pouvant que lui rappeler son compagnon. Ce prénom était décidément bien trop commun!

Le cliquetis des ceintures de sécurité qui se défont se fit entendre et la sirène de la WWE s'apprêta à répondre lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone de la conductrice la coupa dans son élan. Ce dernier étant en Blue Tooth, la sonnerie manqua de percer les tympans de Seth fraîchement réveillé et le nom de Vickie Guerrero apparut sur l'autoradio. Nicole pesa le pour et le contre de répondre à cette harpie, qui aboyait plus qu'elle ne mordait, et répondit in extremis, estimant que l'éviter ne l'aiderait pas à améliorer son image au sein de l'entreprise.

\- Bonsoiiir Nicole! Je ne te dérange pas j'espère? Gazouilla la voix métallisée de la responsable de Smackdown faisant glousser Eva Marie contre le dos de sa main en échangeant un regard entendu avec la brune dans le rétroviseur. Seth, pour sa part, se couvrit le visage de sa veste noire avec un grognement alors qu'elle reprenait sans attendre de réponse: Je sais que tu es en repos et ça me navre de te l'annoncer comme cela, de façon si informelle, mais tu es suspendue pour deux semaines.

Cette annonce jeta un froid dans la voiture et eut le mérite de sortir le catcheur déprimé de sa torpeur. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard inquiet en biais, tiré du tiraillement de son chagrin, tandis que la demoiselle derrière se tassait dans son coin sur la banquette, gênée. Un soupir de dépit fana sur les lèvres maquillées d'un rose discret de Nikki, mais elle attaqua derechef, voyant sa réserve de patience s'amenuiser à toute allure:

\- Ai-je le droit de savoir pourquoi? Pas que ça change grand chose à mon activité ces derniers temps...

C'est vrai, cela n'allait pas modifier son train de vie actuel puisqu'elle était reléguée au rang de plante verte depuis plusieurs jours et la brune s'attentait à un événement dans ce goût-là. Elle avait même sa petite idée sur la raison de cette annonce, mais elle préférait que les gens soient honnêtes envers elle.

\- A cause de cette photo de toi et ce dingue de Dean Ambrose sur Instagram. L'administration n'a pas du tout apprécié ton petit coup d'état contre le scénario et leur organisation. Je ne pense pas que ça mérite une telle sanction, mais qui suis-je pour faire le poids contre les têtes pensantes? Maugréa l'imposante brune, une légère amertume transparaissant dans sa voix haut perchée, criant comme si son interlocutrice était une personne âgée malentendante. Constater qu'un autre membre de l'administration soit démuni face à cette règle soutira un sourire cynique à Nikki. En revanche, le fait d'entendre son petit ami qualifié de dingue fit bouillir son sang. Quoiqu'il en soit, désolée Nicole, je sais que ce n'est vraiment pas agréable. Profites-en pour te reposer et prendre soin de toi.

\- Ça c'est sûr, je vais pas me priver. Merci de m'avoir prévenue si vite Vickie. Tu ne saurais pas si Dean a une sanction lui aussi, par hasard? S'enquit la jolie brune sans la moindre once d'inquiétude car elle se doutait bien qu'un membre du Shield, faction montante, soit destitué rien que quelques jours. Cela n'avait aucun sens, mais elle préférait en avoir le cœur net. Et il n'est pas dingue. Je ne m'afficherai jamais avec ce genre de personne.

Nicole n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de défendre Dean, bien que sans la moindre âpreté. Elle en avait assez que tout le monde le confonde sans cesse avec son personnage à l'écran malgré quelques similitudes.  
Seth la dévisagea avec de gros yeux, trouvant qu'elle avait bien du culot de remettre en question les paroles de sa supérieure même si ses mots restaient raisonnables. Il était en même temps fier de voir que son meilleur ami était enfin aimé à sa juste valeur. Malheureusement, cela mit en relief son propre échec en amour et il ne tarda pas à détourner le regard pour le river sur le parking.

\- Non, Dean n'a pas été sanctionné. Le public l'aime trop pour ça, il est indispensable, tout comme ses deux délicieux copains aux cheveux longs, répondit sa supérieure sans se douter de la portée de ses mots. Nikki se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, devinant que ce n'était pas intentionnel et retenant un rire devant la mine dégoûtée de Colby. Et je sais... C'est juste que je ne le connais pas personnellement alors je me fie à ce que je vois sur le ring et en coulisses. Encore désolée pour la nouvelle. Bonne soirée chériiiie!

La responsable raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie, laissant un trio perplexe dans l'habitacle de la voiture.

Le fait que tous aient entendu la conversation qui dévalorisait toujours plus Nikki rendait la situation vraiment bizarre et aucun ne savait comment réagir à son égard. Fallait-il garder le silence et faire comme si de rien n'était, profiter de cette soirée, ou la réconforter? Il faut dire que Nicole n'avait pas l'air atterrée non plus, plutôt songeuse.

\- Ça va Nikki? S'inquiéta Eva Marie dans un murmure afin de ne pas la brusquer, une main compatissante sur son épaule, assise sur le bord de la banquette. Tu veux qu'on attende un peu avant d'entrer?

\- Non, c'est gentil ma belle. Ça va toujours tant qu'on ne s'en prend pas à Dean, répondit-elle en se retournant pour lui adresser un large sourire, touchée par sa sollicitude si sincère. Elle ouvrit alors la portière et sortit d'un bond plein d'entrain, donnant le feu vert aux deux autres. Je ne peux pas dire que se soit une surprise et ça ne va pas changer mon programme! Ce soir, on est là pour encourager notre amie et s'amuser, c'est bien compris? Et ça vaut pour toi aussi, monsieur grincheux! Tu vas afficher ton plus beau sourire pour Nattie sinon je me fâche.

Sur ce, la pulpeuse diva enroula son bras gauche autour de celui d'Eva et l'autre autour de celui tout en muscles de Seth en lui adressant un sourire mutin qui, ô miracle, le contamina même si il devait se forcer à faire bonne figure constamment, sauf pour elle tant elle était gentille. Il finissait par avoir mal aux joues à force. Avant cela, sourire et rire aux plaisanteries lui semblaient tout naturel, mais à présent, Colby avait la sensation que cela était une torture, tout autant que devoir mettre le bout du nez dehors en fait.

\- On est en retard à cause de ces conneries, indiqua Nicole dans un grognement alors que le trio entrait enfin dans le vaste hall de l'arène de Winter Park, la sirène sortant les trois billets de son sac à main beige. Ça devient une mauvaise habitude... J'espère que ce n'a pas commencé.

Encore une fois, ils eurent la chance d'arriver dans la salle quelques secondes avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent, et se faufilèrent à toute allure vers leurs sièges au premier rang face au ring, marchant sur quelques pieds par inadvertance et cachant la vue.

A peine eurent-ils le derrière posé sur leurs fauteuils que le générique d'NXT démarra, la musique provoquant des frissons chez les spectateurs. Triple H fit alors son entrée en grande pompe, décidément sur tous les fronts, afin d'annoncer qu'un Pay Per View aurait lieu le 29 mai, donnant ainsi à chacun l'opportunité de briller. La nouvelle fut accueillie à grand renfort de cris de joie et d'applaudissements, mettant le public en excellente condition pour le spectacle. Cet homme savait ce qu'il faisait et cela rassura Nikki et Seth que de savoir la blonde entre de si bonnes mains. C'était un mal pour un bien concernant sa carrière et son épanouissement personnel.

Durant les premiers matchs, Nikki gardait l'esprit rivé sur ce nouvel incident malgré tous ses efforts de concentration. On pouvait lui faire toutes les crasses possibles au sein de la WWE, elle s'en moquait, cela ne changeait strictement rien à son rôle en tant que catcheuse et, à part le licenciement, rien de pire ne pouvait lui arriver. En revanche, pour Jonathan qui brillait enfin, réussissait à captiver une foule entière à l'aide de ses fidèles camarades, il était hors de question de le mettre en danger. Lui ainsi que Roman et Seth d'ailleurs. On ne savait pas jusqu'où était capable d'aller les gens par vengeance et Cena, tout autant que la redoutable Madame McMahon, avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises être dotés d'un esprit retors à souhait.

Nicole n'allait décemment pas arrêter de côtoyer le trio des chiens de garde ou de sortir avec Dean. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de vivre, mais il lui fallait trouver une solution avant que ça dégénère pour _eux_ car c'était trop tard pour elle.

La diva parvint à mettre cette réflexion de côté dès lors que sa meilleure amie fit son entrée avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles afin d'affronter Layla dans un match de qualification dans un tournoi pour obtenir la ceinture. Ce dynamique combat fur rythmé par les cris d'encouragements des deux femmes tandis que Seth, bien plus dans la retenue, se contentait de taper dans ses mains aux bons moments, bien que totalement captivé et le regard pétillant.  
Sans surprise, ce fut Natalya qui remporta la victoire avec son fameux Sharpshooter, se qualifiant ainsi pour la demi-finale et annonçait de beaux moments de catch qui la ravirait autant que son mari et le public.

* * *

\- J'te jure, il était complètement bourré! On a dû le porter jusqu'à sa chambre avec Devin et Eva parce qu'il s'est endormi dans le canapé comme un gros bébé, relata Nicole de sa voix suraiguë propre aux ragots, sa petite main fourrée dans celle de son petit ami, agitant l'autre vivement dans tous les sens, tous deux cachés par leurs lunettes de soleil. Au moins il a décroché plus de deux mots et il a rigolé comme un dingue, j'avais plus entendu ça depuis que Leighla s'est cassée. Il chantait même dans la rue et ensuite au chat!

Le couple se trouvait à Sans Diego afin de se rendre chez Kathy, la maman de Nicole, qui les avaient invité à déjeuner dans l'espoir de nouer des liens avec le fameux petit ami. Dean avait hurlé au téléphone et presque fait un scandale à l'hôtel lorsqu'elle le lui avait annoncé, mais la brune avait fini par le convaincre de l'y accompagner après lui avoir promis qu'il serait récompensé dignement dès qu'ils auraient un moment rien qu'à eux. Cela marchait à coup sûr, c'était presque trop facile, mais ça l'amusait beaucoup.

Nicole lui relatait donc sa soirée de la veille qui fut un agréable moment. Le spectacle de la NXT fut amplement à la hauteur et ils enchaînèrent avec un restaurant haut de gamme où Colby avait forcé sur la boisson, encouragé par la présence de toutes ses splendides femmes.

\- Pas sûr qu'il faille en être content... il devait être dans un putain d'état pour en arriver là, marmonna Dean avec une inquiétude évidente, la suivant docilement dans sur le trottoir bondé, ses lunettes dissimulant ses sourcils arqués. Pourquoi les filles étaient chez toi?

Cette question futile était une façon d'éloigner de ce sujet et son angoisse face à la perspective du repas familial. Le fait que son meilleur ami se mette à boire plus que de raison ne lui disait rien qui vaille, d'autant plus que cela ne risquait pas d'être l'histoire d'un soir pour s'amuser avec les autres puisqu'il était au fond du gouffre. Il était passé par cette dépendance afin d'oublier son chagrin, mais cela avait fait de lui un homme détestable pendant de longues années et il était hors de question que Colby suivres ses traces!

\- Eva habite trop loin et Devin est rentrée avec nous justement à cause de son état, et _heureusement_! C'est qu'il est lourd, maugréa la pulpeuse diva alors que le grillage de la résidence de sa mère se dessinait. Il dormait encore quand je suis partie, mais elles sont avec lui toute la journée donc ça devrait aller. J'appellerai après le déjeuner pour voir comment ça se passe à la maison.

\- Plus ça va, plus on dirait que c'est ton gosse, commenta Jonathan avec un léger sourire en coin alors qu'elle sonnait à l'interphone pour ouvrir le portail, détendant ainsi l'atmosphère. Il devrait être content de se faire chouchouter comme ça... Et Nattie dans l'histoire?

\- Elle est rentrée retrouver son mari bien gentiment après le dîner, mais elle avait l'air défaite. Ça se voyait qu'elle avait envie de rester avec nous pour s'occuper de lui, raconta Nikki alors que la grille coulissait sur la gauche afin de les laisser entrer dans le jardin de l'immeuble. Et d'ailleurs, c'est un _sale_ gosse. Ça fait deux nuits que je dors plus à cause de lui et j'espère que ça va pas traîner des mois, mais au moins ça me prépare à l'avenir... Enfin genre dans quelques années quoi.

La brune s'était empressée d'ajouter cela car elle savait que cette notion faisait totalement paniquer son compagnon et, en un sens, elle ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur. En effet, ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis presque six mois, et même si c'était fusionnel, il était trop tôt pour envisager de se marier ou avoir des enfants.

D'un simple clin d'œil complice, il parvint à la rassurer alors qu'ils remontaient l'allée bordées de parterres colorés, jusqu'à la porter en verre.  
Visiblement, Dean avait fait du travail sur ses craintes et ne faisait plus de crise cardiaque en l'entendant se projeter, rien qu'un peu, ou d'imaginer lui-même ce que serait sa vie dans un ou deux ans. Auparavant, rien que se projeter pour le mois à venir lui provoquait une violente crise d'urticaire. En revanche, Jonathan ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à en parler à cœur ouvert.

\- Au pire refile le bébé à Devin, elle à l'habitude, fit Dean alors que l'appréhension faisait palpiter son cœur car ils s'engageaient dans l'ascenseur, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

Le tintement annonçant leur arrivée au troisième retentit et ils sortirent en se serrant chaleureusement la main.  
Dean se pencha sur sa petite amie afin de déposer un baiser emplit de tendresse sur ses lèvres pleines et nues, comme une caresse, pour se donner du courage, pressant délicatement ses deux mains dans les siennes et ce fut cet instant que Kathy choisit pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée, son carré blond voltigeant autour de son visage rayonnant.

\- Bonjour Madame Colace, fit-il avec un enthousiasme forcé et un sourire un peu coincé, bien que sincère, qui manquèrent de faire rire la petite brune, se mordant la lèvre inférieure afin de se retenir.

Le couple entra enfin dans le hall immaculé et décoré avec goût dans un style épuré après lui avoir fait la bise, l'odeur de cuisson leur titillant les narines.

\- Bonjour tous les deux! Oh je t'en prie, appelle moi Kathy, nous ne sommes pas des étrangers, lui indiqua-t-elle avec un sourire amène qui détendit quelques nœuds dans sa nuque puis elle leur indiqua le salon disposant d'une large baie-vitrée donnant sur le balcon avec vu sur la met et inondant la pièce de lumière. Je suis ravie que vous ayez accepté mon invitation.

\- C'est normal Kathy, assura Dean en prenant place au bout du canapé d'angle gris poussé contre le mur du fond alors que cette dernière se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour surveiller la cuisson. Je ne vais pas tourner le dos aux gens qui acceptent ma relation avec votre fille et je compte faire bonne impression rien que pour elle.

\- N'en fais pas trop non plus...mais merci beaucoup, lui chuchota Nikki avec un clin d'œil entendu avant d'aller aider sa mère à préparer l'apéritif en cuisine, sa crinière brune bouclée avec soin dansant son dos au rythme de ses pas, ses talons aiguilles claquant sur le carrelage.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, les autres finiront pas se rendre compte que tu la rends heureuse, affirma Kathy qui devait crier depuis l'autre pièce, versant avec précaution le vin rouge dans les verres à pied. Pour l'instant, profitons juste du soleil et du repas!

La diva s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et lui jeta un regard transit d'amour par-dessus son épaule, son cœur chantant un peu plus fort et gaiement que d'accoutumée face à ce tableau édénique et l'optimisme de sa mère. Elle lui souffla un baiser du bout des lèvres qu'il fit mine de capturer et de plaquer tout contre son cœur avec une moue de tombeur surfaite, la faisant glousser comme une idiote.

Cela ne fit que la conforter dans son idée de prendre une décision irrémédiable pour chasser les menaces. Et Nikki savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire, elle avait passé sa nuit blanche à y réfléchir.

* * *

Jonathan était en train de plaisanter avec Kathy sur l'enfance de la brune, toujours à leurs places à la table encombrées de verres et assiettes vides sur le balcon, lorsque Nicole revint, son portable à la main. La diva s'était inquiétée de les abandonner en tête-à-tête pour passer son appel de sécurité à Devin, mais ils s'entendaient visiblement à merveille.

Sa mère était en train de raconter son caprice à s'en rouler par terre en tapant des pieds pour porter son déguisement de princesse pour une randonnée familiale à l'âge de 5 ans. Ils avaient bien évidemment cédé, mais cela s'était soldé par une nouvelle crise de larmes puisqu'elle était tombée sur le sentier et avait fini les genoux en sang, la robe déchirée et couverte de poussière. Cette anecdote fit rire Dean à gorge déployée puis il commenta qu'elle n'avait guère changé.

\- Non mais vous avez quel âge? Maugréa Nikki, faisant mine de s'énerver en reprenant son siège alors que ses proches tentaient de reprendre leur sérieux, un sourire amusé jouant pourtant sur ses lèvres. Elle s'empara de son verre contenant encore un peu de rosé et Dean l'interrogea du regard. Tout va bien en Floride. Seth a dormi jusqu'à midi, a passé son temps devant la télé' à grogner au lieu de parler à cause de la gueule de bois. Eva est rentrée chez elle, mais Nattie est passée parce qu'elle se faisait du souci pour son petit chou.

Kathy ne fit aucun commentaire en sirotant son rosé, mais son froncement de sourcils exprimait le fond de sa pensée.

Cela partait d'un bon sentiment, mais elle trouvait cette situation un peu extrême. Elle savait qu'il venait de se faire planter devant l'autel, mais il était un grand garçon et se faisait dorloter par une nuée de femmes comme un enfant cancéreux en phase terminale.  
Dean n'en pensait pas moins, mais il s'agissait de son frère d'armes alors il cautionnait et laissait couler. Nicole était, de toute façon, adorable à se préoccuper de lui de la sorte. Il fallait simplement qu'il n'empiète pas trop sur leur vie privée.

\- Je vous laisse un peu d'intimité, indiqua sa mère avant de quitter le balcon avec le saladier vide.

\- On peut le baby-sitter parce qu'il souffre, _vraiment_, je ferai tout pour lui, mais va pas falloir que l'appartement se transforme en harem, prévint son compagnon en osant enfin se tourner dans sa direction et poser une main sur sa cuisse. Voyant sa moue d'enfant triste, il posa l'autre au creux de ses reins, contre la mousseline rouge de sa blouse et ajouta: Ce que j'veux dire, c'est qu'on peut laisser ses admiratrices s'occuper un peu d'lui aussi au lieu de les avoir toutes à la maison.

\- Et comment on fait sur la route, hmm? On embarque toutes les filles? Fit la jolie brune qui essayait de ne pas rire devant son air fâché.

Elle devait bien admettre que se promener avec toutes les femmes au soin de Colby serait chaotique, mais cela pourrait alléger un peu sa tâche. En tout cas, imaginer cela était vraiment comique.

\- T'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger! Je vais pousser un peu Nattie à plus le chouchouter. En fait, tu voulais me parler au mariage, mais on a pas eu le temps de vraiment discuter depuis. C'était pour quoi?

\- Je... hm... J'me disais que ce serait sympa que tu viennes à Cincinnati rencontrer mon frère et ma grand-mère, répondit Jonathan après quelques instants, triturant ses mains et la regardant à la dérobée, nerveux comme jamais et Nicole trouva cela absolument attendrissant. Quand t'as le temps et si t'es ok, bien sûr.

Dean était à l'exact opposé de l'homme de tous les jours, brut de décoffrage et insouciant, mais il fallait le comprendre: c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il ramenait à une femme à sa famille, dans son foyer.

Nikki poussa un petit cri d'euphorie très enfantin et ouvrit grand les bras avant de s'installer sur ses genoux pour l'étreindre le plus étroitement possible. La diva fourra une main dans ses cheveux tout en se balançant sur ses genoux, le serrant si fort qu'il lui était impossible de parler et cela l'arrangea.  
Elle qui se plaignait de sa réserve il y a encore quelques temps pouvait maintenant constater ses efforts, et pas des moindres. Pour tout dire, elle n'imaginait pas qu'il la présenterait à sa famille de si tôt et, le connaissant, elle savait que cela était un véritable défi pour lui. C'est pourquoi Nikki était vraiment touchée qu'il le lui propose, surtout avec cette voix hésitante et ce regard lumineux.

\- Evidemment que je veux. J'ai tout le temps du monde vu que je suis suspendue alors c'est quand toi tu es disponible, c'est _toi_ la star après tout, fit Nicole en lui plantant un chapelet de baisers sonores sur la joue, les mains nouées derrière sa nuque. J'ai hâte!

\- Super! On déposera Colby chez Devin ou Nattie avant et on se casse tout un weekend.

Cette plaisanterie fit de nouveau rire la pulpeuse diva, même si c'était aux dépens d'un proche.

Dean captura ses lèvres en un fougueux baiser sans se préoccuper de la bienséance, car perdant la notion de la réalité lorsqu'il était à ses côtés. Le fait qu'elle accepte avec tant de spontanéité le rassurait pour cette situation qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé sans elle. Sa maladresse légendaire s'effacerait face à son éclat devant sa grand-mère.

Ça ne pourrait que bien se passer.

\- En attendant, tu vas faire quoi pour cette sanction? S'enquit-t-il en caressant distraitement sa longue chevelure, le regard ancré au sien, toujours autant hypnotisé par ses prunelles chocolat.

\- _Rien_. Je ne peux rien faire contre cette sanction, répondit sa petite amie qui s'en empara de son verre d'alcool, le ton soudainement bien moins ferme. Elle détourna le regard en buvant une longue gorgée de rosé alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

Son petit ami reconnaissait sans peine cet air soucieux. Nicole préparait quelque chose.

\- Hunter me doit un service et ça tombe très bien, j'ai justement besoin de lui. Je quitte Total Divas.


	34. Chapitre 34

Coucou tout le monde!

Des mois plus tard me voilà de retour avec un bon pavé comme j'aime et je sais les faire. En espérant que cela vous fera pardonner ma lenteur légendaire.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

\- Extreme Rules, bébéééé! Hurla Paige, la championne à la crinière aile de corbeau, se faisant parfaitement entendre par-dessus le brouhaha ambiant dans la salle de repos, sa ceinture accrochée à la taille et l'index pointé vers le plafond. La nuée de divas aux maquillages sophistiquées qui l'entouraient lui répondirent avec exaltation.

Nikki lança un regard indulgent à la jeune femme par-dessus son épaule depuis son siège, comme pour dire qu'elle lui pardonnait son trop plein d'enthousiasme vu son âge, avant de retourner à sa vive conversation avec Randy et Natalya.

Ce dimanche soir 4 mai se déroulait l'un des Pay per Vew les plus plébiscité pour son rythme effréné, Extreme Rules, à East Rutherford dans le New Jersey et les participants, autant que les spectateurs, étaient survoltés.  
Malgré sa sanction toujours en vigueur, Nicole était venue en compagnie de Nattie et Devin, à présent inséparables, afin d'encourager le trio des chiens de garde dans leur lutte contre Evolution. C'était l'un des matchs les plus attendu de la soirée car il mettait en scène une faction tout droit sorti d'un glorieux passé face à celle qui menaçait de prendre sa place, si ce n'est même de la surpasser. Et puis ce n'était pas bien compliqué puisque Batista, l'un d'entre eux, n'avait plus la faveur du public, ce qui était une toute autre histoire qui leur accordait néanmoins l'avantage.

\- J'y crois pas que tu vas m'abandonner à Total Divas, se lamenta la canadienne de sa voix rauque, sincèrement peinée car cela réduisait encore leur temps de fréquentation, le coude reposant sur le bord de sa chaise et la main épousant sa joue ronde. Avec moi à Winter Park et toi sur la route...

\- De quoi tu parles? Tu oublies que je suis punie comme la méchante fille que je suis, grinça Nicole bien que ses lèvres s'ourlant d'un grand sourire, ironique à souhait en tapant nerveusement sur le métal de sa chaise jusqu'à ce que Randy l'interrompe, excédé. Et c'est pas comme si j'allais passer ma vie à suivre mon homme à travers le monde. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

\- Et on peut savoir lesquels? S'enquit Randall en offrant sa paume au plafond avec une moue perplexe teintée de sarcasme tandis que la salle se vidait petit à petit, les athlètes s'en allant assister au match. Pas que je doute de tes capacités à créer des ennuis en Floride pour t'occuper un peu, mais t'as la vie tranquille en ce moment.

\- Tuer ton horrible copine, par exemple, rétorqua la brune en le fusillant du regard et toujours sans se départir de son sourire hypocrite alors que sa meilleure amie tentait d'étouffer son rire contre le dos de sa main. Elle ne lui en tenait malgré tout pas rigueur, bien consciente de sa faculté inouïe à se fourrer dans le pétrin. Je plaisante, je serais sage... mais je ne te garantis pas la durée. Et t'en fais pas ma Nattie, je ne vais pas bien loin! D'ailleurs on pourrait profiter de ma suspension pour rendre visite à Edge et Beth, non?

\- Super idée! Il faut que tu me donnes tes disponibilités rapidement et je les appelle, pépia la canadienne en dégainant son téléphone, prête à étudier leurs emplois du temps respectifs, impatiente de rendre visite à son ancienne et précieuse collègue.

Randy les abandonna sur ces entrefaites, en quête d'une part de tarte afin de se mettre en condition pour son affrontement titanesque de la soirée.  
Nicole sortit aussitôt son agenda de cuir noir qu'elle feuilleta brièvement en grimaçant par intermittence avant de le jeter avec négligence dans son sac à main et indiquer qu'elle se plierait volontiers à ses contraintes. Elle n'avait rien de prévu pour les semaines à venir, le mariage de Punk se profilait tout juste à l'horizon, et de toute façon elle mourrait d'envie de visiter la petite famille.

Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, Nicole avait entretenu une relation fraternelle avec Edge jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne sa retraite de force suite à une blessure à la nuque et il lui manquait beaucoup. Mais la vie continuait et les avait éloigné: il s'était investi dans sa carrière d'acteur et sa petite fille avait vu le jour alors que Nikki persévérait dans le catch sans grand succès.

\- Alors ce sera jeudi ou vendredi! Chantonna Nattie en tapant joyeusement dans ses mains alors que Nikki brandissait ses petits poings serrés dans un geste victorieux. Je vais juste appeler Adam pour vérifier qu'il n'est pas sur un tournage. Oh tiens, salut Paige! Prête pour ton match contre Tamina?

La ténébreuse championne s'était faufilée à leur table avec tant de discrétion que Nikki ne s'était même pas aperçu de sa présence. Elle lui sourit poliment, en guise de salut, la tête reposant dans le creux de sa main, mais ne fournissant aucun effort pour la mettre à son aise. Elle était trop méfiante par la force des récents évènements et trop épuisée par les déboires de Colby pour cela. Et puis, à la véritée, elle ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup cette petite en dépit de son talent sur le ring.  
La diva les écouta distraitement discuter du Pay Per View sans même se donner la peine de participer par des marmonnements approbateurs, le regard perdu sur le mur immaculé au fond et se caressant les cheveux, bercée par les retrouvailles imminentes qui l'attendaient et qui se jouaient dans son esprit toujours en ébullition.

\- En fait j'vous ai entendu parler l'autre jour. Seth est vraiment célibataire?! S'enquit Paige dans un murmure avec une moue qui se voulait navrée, mais voyait l'effet anéanti par son regard pétillant d'une curiosité trop malsaine et d'une pointe d'excitation. Le pauvre chéri a l'air si déprimé...

Le ton qui enrobait sa plainte était si cajoleur qu'il révélait tout de ses véritables attentions et lui retirait sa bienveillance.

\- Oui c'est vrai, il se porte mal, renchérit Nattie avec une moue peinée, sans même penser à mal.

\- Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris que c'était malpoli d'écouter les conversations des autres? L'interrompit sans cérémonie Nikki et avec une férocité qui transfigura le visage de la canadienne, estomaquée, tandis que Paige fronçait les sourcils, prête à riposter. Elle n'était pas du genre à se faire marcher dessus en dépit de son jeune âge. Je veux plus rien entendre à ce sujet, ça ne te regarde pas du tout. Ni toi, ni tes petites copines. Si jamais j'entends que tu te mêles de sa vie privée une fois de plus, rien qu'une, ça va pas le faire.

La championne aile de corbeau la toisa, sidérée par la véhémence du discours, mais pas intimidée pour un sous. Il lui en fallait bien plus pour la faire reculer et fuir.  
Quant à la canadienne, elle fixait sa meilleure amie d'un regard interloqué, ne sachant sur quel pied danser face à ce brusque revirement de situation en public. C'était le pire qui puisse arriver, surtout pour elle.

\- Wow, je sais pas pourquoi t'es aussi tendue, mais j'y suis pour rien, je me faisais juste du souci pour Seth. Y a rien de mal placé là-dedans. Tu devrais être chez toi à te détendre et te changer les idées plutôt que d'être ici à tourner en rond.

Nicole intercepta tant bien que mal la pique qui ne visait que trop juste et ravala sa fierté afin de ne pas créer d'esclandre au beau milieu de l'évènement. Cette petite avait du cran, il fallait le lui reconnaître, et cela était une qualité bienvenue dans ce monde de requin, mais la pulpeuse diva n'appréciait pas d'essuyer une telle riposte de la part d'une nouvelle recrue, peu importe son statut.  
Bon, elle le reconnaissait néanmoins en son for intérieur, elle y était allé fort dans sa mise en garde, mais son ardeur était guidée par son expérience désastreuse avec son couple et, de toute façon, la vérité se lisait dans les yeux cerclés de noir de l'anti-diva: sa question n'avait rien de désintéressé.

Paige était un vautour prêt à se jeter sur les restes sans scrupule.

\- Désolée, j'aurai pas du hausser le ton. En effet, je suis énervée d'être mise à l'écart, mais ça n'empêche que tu n'as pas à te mêler des affaires des autres. Alors restons-en là, ok Paige? J'ai pas envie de me fâcher si vite avec toi, minauda Nicole en lui frottant la main reposant sur le dossier de la chaise et lui offrant un sourire rayonnant. Rayonnant, certes, mais patelin.

\- Mouais, d'accord... C'est vrai que j'aurai les boules à ta place, chuchota la petite brune en plissant le nez dans une moue d'agacement et la couvant d'un regard entendu qui ne fit qu'empirer l'état de ses nerfs en pelote. Dommage pour Seth...

La championne les quitta sur cette remarque suggestive, haussant nonchalamment les épaules. Nicole attendit que la brune aux allures de zombie avant de darder son regard furibond sur sa meilleure amie, sa crinière

voltigeant autour de son visage, surtout en quête de compréhension et d'appui à son argument latent et non pas à son courroux à proprement parler.

\- Nikki, qu'est-c'qu'il te prend de te déchaîner sur la petite nouvelle comme ça? S'éberlua-t-elle dans un murmure afin de ne pas alerter leurs camarades qui vaquaient aux alentours, mais où perçait clairement l'irritation. Je sais que ce qui s'est passé autour de ton histoire avec Dean t'a beaucoup blessée, mais elle ne pensait pas à mal.

\- Peut-être pas, mais ça peut rapidement partir en sucette si personne ne la met en garde. Tu l'as bien entendu jacasser avec les autres et t'as vu cette petite étincelle dans son regard, son sourire en coin. Ça veut tout dire et vu sa réaction, elle a pas l'air de se soucier de l'avis des autres. Et puis on peut comprendre Paige franchement, Colby est canon. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle essaye de sauter sur l'occasion... Tu dois le comprendre _ça_, toi.

\- Evidemment, mais il ne va pas répondre à ses avances dans son état. Arrête de voir le mal partout s'il te plaît. T'es déjà pas en bonne posture, va pas en plus t'embrouiller avec la championne. Si ça se trouve elle a une dent contre toi – enfin c'est presque sûr maintenant grâce à ta délicatesse – et va encore plus te pourrir la vie au boulot, la prévint Natalya avec un ton moralisateur qui collait curieusement à sa stature relativement imposante pour une femme. Ce n'était pas une Tamina, Karma ou Chyna, mais elle était imposante malgré tout. Elle ne put s'empêcher de contempler la brune avec indulgence et de s'adoucir aussitôt. Occupe-toi plutôt de toi ma belle, sur ça elle a vu juste la gamine. Je sais que t'occuper de Colby t'épuise, mais t'as pas à le gérer seule. Devin et moi on est là. Enfin surtout Devin, puisque j'ai TJ et que j'essaye de prendre mes marques à la NXT. Et puis il charme tout le monde. On lui trouvera bien une nounou dans le tas.

Les traits crispés de Nikki se détendirent sous l'effet lénitif de ses paroles, sa colère s'évapora, et elle lui adressa un sourire ténu, mais qui contenait toute sa reconnaissance à son égard. Natalya savait toujours trouver les mots justes et avec tout le monde sans jamais user de rudesse ou prononcer une opinion négative, ce qui la rendait si précieuse.  
Elle lui offrit une étreinte chaleureuse puis ajouta une fois lui ayant rendu sa liberté :

\- T'as raison, dès demain je rentre à Tampa et je m'occupe de moi et rien que moi… Mais un peu de toi aussi. J'ressemble trop à une vieille aigrie, ça fait peur. Quant à Colby, il loge chez moi le temps de rebondir donc j'ai pas le choix, mais je te le prête avec plaisir… Et je sais que ce sera réciproque.

Son ton espiègle et la simple évocation de sa proximité avec le catcheur déprimé l'aurait habituellement faite pouffer et allumer une petite lueur dans le regard, mais plus maintenant. Il s'était fait larguer devant l'autel et la canadienne n'était pas opportuniste. Alors oui, elle pouvait comprendre l'engouement de la petite championne parce qu'il s'agissait de Seth Rollins, mais pour l'instant, tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de soutient. Jouer au chat et à la souris maintenant serait malséant.

\- Je t'ai dit de le laisser à Dev, se contenta de répliquer Nattie en frottant doucement la peau nue de son avant-bras, lui prouvant ainsi qu'elle ne gardait aucune rancune à son encontre. Elle regarda la concernée qui discutait vivement dans le fond avec Summer, avec une expression étrange de mansuétude, comme si elle avait connaissance d'un fait la concernant qui aurait dû l'agacer, mais qu'elle comprenait. T'en fais pas pour ça. Profite de ta soirée !

La diva pressa sa main reposant sur son genou en opinant du chef, déjà plus sereine. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Hunter, plongé dans une intense discussion avec le grand malheureux, fit son entrée dans la pièce, tous deux déjà parés de leur tenue de guerre.  
Décidée à profiter de l'occasion pour faire avancer l'affaire Total Divas, Nicole quitta sa chaise et rejoignit le duo d'un pas souple. Seth lui offrit une curieuse étreinte avant de l'abandonner à la prise du redoutable Triple H, s'empressant de rejoindre sa chère Natalya qui l'accueillit avec un sourire amène et un gobelet de café qu'elle lui réservait depuis un bon quart d'heure. Hunter, comme tous depuis le début, suivit l'action d'un œil dubitatif avant de saluer à son tour la petite brune.

\- Vous me parliez de me renvoyer l'ascenseur l'autre jour, eh bien j'en ai besoin maintenant Hunter, vraiment, attaqua sans ambages la catcheuse, reculant inconsciemment vers la sortie par précaution, d'un ton si pressé et fébrile que cela rendait la situation comique au vu de son accoutrement qui se résumait, eh bien… à un slip. J'en ai marre d'attendre… Je veux quitter Total Divas.

Le vice-président exécutif des talents prit le temps de la réflexion en la contemplant et son silence eut le don de la mettre dans tous ses états, les yeux écarquillés et se mâchouillant frénétiquement la lèvre inférieure. Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre son plaidoyer lorsqu'il se décida enfin à abréger ses souffrances, la menant à l'extérieur, à travers le couloir :

\- Je contacte Mark et Jane pour régler cette histoire dès qu'on en a terminé. Je comprends que tu en aies assez après tout ce que tu as dû supporter pour les beaux yeux de Cena et les caméras brident énormément… Par contre, je ne te garantis pas que ça va se dérouler sans vagues. Lui, comme Stéphanie, vont le savoir et ne risquent pas d'apprécier. Pas du tout. Tu te sens prête à encaisser ?

\- Si c'est pour la dernière fois, oui, souffla la diva avec un tel soulagement que ses yeux pétillèrent et ses mains se joignirent en une prière muette contre ses lèvres alors qu'il commençait à taper sur l'écran tactile de son portable. Merci infiniment, vous me sauvez la vie.

\- Pas encore, rien n'est acté, mais je ferai tout mon possible, fit-il en portant le téléphone à son oreille avec un sourire entendu. Dans l'attente que son interlocuteur décroche, il lui intima le silence d'un signe de l'index. Salut Mark, je ne te dérange pas ? Parfait. Je voulais juste discuter du contrat de Nicole Garcia avant d'oublier.

La brune recula de quelques mètres afin de lui laisser un peu d'intimité, un sourit béat à peine dissimulé derrière ses mains, mais empreinte d'appréhension. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'Hunter se plie à ses volontés sur le champ et assister aux négociations en direct ne faisait que grossir la boule dans son ventre. C'était maintenant que tout se jouait.  
La montagne de muscle s'éloigna en entrant le vif du sujet, soit pour ménager son suspens, soit car il n'était pas à l'aise en sa présence puisqu'elle était la première concernée, ce qui lui semblait fort peu probable.

Nicole patienta ce qu'il lui semblait être une éternité, les athlètes passants et repassants devant elle sans même qu'elle ne les aperçoive. Toute sa concentration était focalisée sur le colosse qui débattait au bout du couloir et elle crut défaillir lorsqu'il raccrocha pour la rejoindre dix minutes plus tard. Elle riva son regard au sien dans une question muette, commençant à se triturer les mains nerveusement.

\- Tu es libre, annonça Triple H d'un ton neutre, mais un sourire commençait à taquiner ses fines lèvres devant sa nervosité. Libre, mais tu as un dernier épisode à tourner pour expliquer ton départ et tu gagneras moins.

\- Je m'en fous, c'est parfait, se récria Nikki qui se sentait prête à céder aux larmes avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Elle débordait de joie grâce à lui, il l'avait soutenue depuis le début et la traitait avec respect, alors elle l'étreignait, sans aucune allusion.

Pris au dépourvu par cette spontanéité, il se laissa enlacer une poignée de secondes, avant de la repousser délicatement, un brin gêné à cause de sa légère tenue et des éventuelles rumeurs qui pourraient courir. C'était la simple expression du ravissement et dépassait certes, un tantinet le professionnel, mais eux savaient que cela ne représentait rien. En revanche, Stéphanie tout comme Dean qui eurent le bon goût d'arriver chacun de leur côté du couloir à cet instant fatidique, ne le virent pas de cet œil-là.

A croire que quelqu'un leur avait soufflé ce qui était en train de se dérouler entre leurs compagnons respectifs ou que Dieu là-haut n'avait pas eu son content de railleries à l'égard de la pulpeuse diva, au choix.

\- Qu'est c'que tu fous, bébé? S'enquit Jonathan dans son dos, sa voix la faisant sursauter alors que le regard perçant de Stéphanie à l'opposé se rétrécissait. Le bruit de ses pas approchants avait une résonnance quasiment sinistre tandis que la hyène l'imitait. Je te cherchai partout.

Il se moquait éperdument de s'afficher devant ses employeurs à présent, mais pas de surprendre sa dulcinée dans les bras du patron en si vulgaire accoutrement.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois chéri: il vient de m'annoncer que je quittais Total Divas! S'extasia sa petite amie qui se tourna dans sa direction, les bras levés en l'air et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ne se doutant pas combien cela se présentait mal. Hunter, de son côté, abaissait les paupières et se massait la tempe de dépit. C'est génial, non? Je suis allée un peu loin je l'avoue, mais c'est grâce à lui ce miracle. On va enfin être tranquille.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que cette histoire de départ, Paul?! S'étrangla Stéphanie qui se plantait face à lui, un poing sévèrement serré sur sa hanche de côté, ses yeux lançant des éclairs qu'elle darda sur son époux avant de tenter de tuer la brune sur place. Quelqu'un aurait l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici?

Dean garda le silence car sa chère et tendre venait de lui apporter la réponse tout en remerciant mentalement la harpie pour la première fois de sa vie, mais l'homme de la Préhistoire sommeillant en lui brûlait de jalousie alors il resta tout ouïe. Il manquait tout de même la version de ce cher Triple H.

\- Je ne suis plus du tout à mon aise dans Total Divas où on m'impose un scénario qui ne me correspond en rien, ça nuit à mon image et à ma vie privée, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Hunter de parler en ma faveur à la production, se défendit aussitôt la brune qui regagnait son petit ami, le suppliant de comprendre du regard.

Ce dernier se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en la dévisageant en quête d'un indice sur sa sincérité, partagé entre sa jalousie et son amour infini pour elle. Et lorsqu'il se perdit dans l'océan de ses prunelles chocolat, il sut qu'elle ne mentait pas. Nikki était entière et spontanée, il était le premier à pouvoir en témoigner, mais cela n'empêchait qu'il n'appréciait guère de la voir si proche d'un autre, peu importe le motif.  
Il lui en toucherait deux mots ultérieurement car son match approchait à grands pas et il devait rester concentré.

\- Et pourquoi ferais-tu une chose pareille? Tu sais que Nikki est l'une des stars du programme, on a besoin d'elle même si elle s'entête à vouloir jouer avec le feu en permanence et à manger à tous les râteliers, persifla la vice-présidente perchée sur ses escarpins rouges, lui coulant un regard de biais avant de reporter son attention sur son mari, dans l'attente de sa réponse.

\- Bien sûr qu'on a besoin de Nikki, mais comme elle vient de l'expliquer, elle ne se sent plus à sa place dans le programme, et j'estime qu'on ne doit pas forcer nos employés sous peine de les voir claquer la porte, répondit Hunter du tac au tac avec une sérénité épatante alors que Nicole se mordillait l'intérieur de la joue, se demandant quel bourbier elle avait encore réussi à créer. Je n'aurais pas dû le faire sans te consulter chérie, mais elle était désespérée. Je n'aime pas voir nos athlètes si mal.

\- Hm... C'est vrai que tu aurais dû m'en parler au préalable, mais tu as voulu bien faire pour apaiser les tensions. Et puis je suppose que maintenant que tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais, tu vas enfin nous laisser en paix, Nicole? Avança-t-elle d'un ton sirupeux qui fit grincer des dents la concernée en dépit de son vif hochement de tête. Mieux valait acquiescer et ainsi laisser la tempête se tasser. Et cette étreinte? Nikki, Hunter est ton patron tout autant que moi. _Personne_ n'étreint son patron. Est-ce que je câline Dean, moi? Non.

L'idée était risible. Et glaçante.

\- Je vous rassure, ça ne me viendrai jamais à l'esprit, jura Jonathan qui souhaitait détendre l'atmosphère, une main fourrée dans son jean et un bras passé autour des épaules de Nicole et la serrant doucement contre son torse. Cette dernière se retint tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire et ce fut presque mission impossible devant la mine outrée de la patronne.

\- Que ça ne se reproduise plus. Compris, Nikki? Bon... Sur cette charmante discussion, je vous souhaite à tous les deux une belle soirée! S'exclama-t-elle sèchement en tournant les talons, s'emparant de la main de son époux qui lui emboîtait de toute façon le pas, ne laissant pas le temps au couple de rétorquer. Elle leur adressa un signe de main royale par-dessus sur son épaule et mis les voiles alors qu'ils en faisaient autant. On a bien fait de prévoir de lui retirer son titre de champion des Etats-Unis demain durant Raw à ce sale effronté... Et arrête de voir cette petite garce.

Hunter se contenta de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de crâne, ne préférant pas se prononcer sur ce fâcheux sujet et espérant que cela apaiserait les tensions car l'étreinte de Nikki avait sensiblement aggravé son cas.  
De son côté, la concernée les regarda s'éloigner alors qu'une bouffée de reconnaissance l'envahissait à l'endroit de cet homme qui ne lui devait pourtant rien dans le fond, blottie dans les bras puissants de son petit ami qui restait là, soucieux.

\- Tu peux pas réfléchir avant d'agir parfois? Chuchota-t-il avec une once de reproche qui ne lui échappa pas car rare, la serrant un peu plus comme si cela la protégeait du reste du monde, de cette harpie frustrée et leur patron qu'elle côtoyait décidemment un peu trop.

\- Si c'était le cas, on en serait pas là aujourd'hui, rappela la diva en lui adressant un sourire mutin qui dissipa ses craintes puis elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, plaqua ses petites mains de chaque côté de son visage afin de l'embrasser fougueusement. Désolée. Il nous a sauvé la mise, j'étais vraiment trop contente. Fini les caméras qui vont s'immiscer dans notre vie, fini les faux-semblants... Tu te rends compte?

\- Ouais, on va enfin vivre tranquille... mais évite de te frotter à des mecs en slip la prochaine fois qu'on a un problème de ce genre, réprouva Jonathan d'un ton plaisantin qu'elle perça aussitôt à jour, lui jetant un regard contrit. Enfin, t'aurais au moins pu attendre qu'il porte son costume pour le câliner.

\- Chéri... H ne m'attire pas. Pas du tout. Et pourquoi je me lancerai dans une aventure avec un autre alors qu'on a galéré ensemble et qu'on vient de gagner notre ticket pour la liberté, hm? La réprimanda gentiment sa compagne bien que le regard pétillant de malice, les doigts entremêlés aux siens. Nikki l'attrapa par le bas de son t-shirt noir pour le tirer brusquement à elle et captura délicatement sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents avant de l'embrasser pleinement. Dommage que tu doives affronter les mecs en slip d'une seconde à l'autre, je connais un petit coin tranquille pas loin du vestiaire des hommes...

Apparemment, ''les mecs en slip'' était devenu le petit surnom affectueux des membres d'Evolution.

\- Ça peut se faire après, on est pas les derniers à passer, susurra-t-il en enfonçant les doigts dans la chair moelleuse de ses hanches pour remonter sa main le long de son dos à une lenteur infernale, lui envoyant une exquise décharge électrique.

\- Prenez une chambre les enfants, railla Paige dans leur dos avec une moue puérile.

\- On y pensera la prochaine fois, ma chérie, fit Nicole avec un grand sourire hypocrite, passant la tête de côté de façon à ce que les autres ne voit que ça, la silhouette imposante de Dean dissimulant son corps, et ce jusqu'à ce que la casse-pied disparaisse. Qu'avait-elle à se mêler de ses affaires ? AJ me manquerait presque...

\- T'énerve pas pour si peu, lui intima Jonathan avant de planter un baiser sur ses lèvres, lui empêchant ainsi de renchérir. On va devoir monter sur scène, j'vais chercher Ro'. Tu t'occupes de Seth? Et essaye d'apprendre la raison de son entretien avec le boss en cours de route si tu peux.

Dean la quitta à reculons alors qu'elle lui adressait un clin d'œil mutin qui remua les papillons ayant élu domicile dans son ventre depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée ce soir-là au gymnase. Même si il était fou amoureux et que Nikki avait les mots pour le rassurer, il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher de voir ce rapprochement avec Hunter d'un mauvais œil. Il allait pourtant devoir se faire violence pour canaliser sa jalousie et la colère qui risquerait de s'en suivre si cette relation insensée ne cessait pas bientôt.

* * *

La chaleur était à limite du supportable dans le petit restaurant italien où la troupe dînait tardivement dans la bonne humeur après Extreme Rules, retardée par les périlleuses cascades du Shield qui leur avait garanti un passage d'au moins une demi-heure obligatoire à l'infirmerie. De plus, le sens du devoir leur imposait de rester jusqu'à la fin, vaillants. Ils avaient accueilli la sortie à grands renforts d'exclamation parce que Roman avait besoin d'un vigoureux massage du dos, Dean de se retrouver enfermée avec sa dulcinée loin de tous et Seth de son whisky.  
Les mésaventures de la soirée impliquant Paige puis l'Autorité étaient oubliées – pour l'instant – et tous passaient un excellent moment.

Nikki, depuis son poste en bout de table comme si elle était la maîtresse de maison, observait tour à tour ses amis, grisée par la voix de Dean à ses côtés, la chaleur sa main sur sa cuisse à l'insu des autres et le délicieux vin rouge. Seth, passablement enivré, racontait la fois où ils avaient surpris Sheamus en train de se faire un karaoké de Rihanna dans les vestiaires, avec une piètre imitation de chorégraphie car s'imaginant seul, faisant rire Devin et Roman aux éclats, les larmes leur venant même aux yeux au souvenir de l'expression de terreur mêlée à la stupéfaction du grand gaillard irlandais, tandis que Natalya et Randy discutaient plus sobrement du tournoi féminin qui se déroulait actuellement à la NXT, non sans juger les concurrentes.

\- Encore désolée pour le malentendu de tout à l'heure avec Hunter, chuchota Nikki en se penchant vers son petit ami et serrant la main reposant sur sa cuisse, profitant de l'agitation ambiante. Bien que restant muet sur la question, elle le connaissait par cœur et devinait que cette vision l'avait dévasté et elle préférait désamorcer la bombe dès à présent, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas lieu d'exploser. Tu n'as pas à être jaloux de lui. Peu importe le nombre de mecs torses-nus qui défilent sous mes yeux, je ne les vois même pas. Tu es tout pour moi et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai dépassé les limites du professionnel.

\- Je sais, je t'en veux pas. C'est moi qui démarre au quart de tour..., Fit-il dans un murmure suave au creux de son oreille avant déposer un léger baiser sur sa tempe pour ensuite capturer ses lèvres. Elle abaissa les paupières pour profiter au mieux de la sensation. Il priait néanmoins pour que Stéphanie fasse preuve d'autant de jugeote que lui. Ça te va samedi prochain à Cincinatti pour rendre visite à ma famille?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête tandis que Devin, à présent remise de son fou rire, toussait pour s'éclaircir la gorge et attirer l'attention. Tous les regards des convives se tournèrent sur la petite brune, à l'écoute.

\- Détendez-vous tous, c'est rien de grave! S'exclama-t-elle en lisant la préoccupation sur leurs traits, ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre puisque la dernière fois que l'une d'entre elle avait souhaité s'exprimer de la sorte, c'était Natalya pour annoncer qu'elle restait en Floride. En fait c'est surtout pour Nattie... J'ai commencé l'entraînement en tant qu'athlète, il y a un mois et ça se passe pas trop mal! Je rejoindrai vos rangs dans quelques années, avec, j'espère, un début en fin d'année prochaine.

\- Ca fera pas de mal un nouveau visage féminin! J'en ai marre de toujours voir les mêmes tronches, avoua Nicole ce qui fit rire la galerie tandis que Natalya s'extasiait en tapant gaiement dans ses mains, ravie que son amie la rejoigne. J'espère que ça va bien se passer, ma belle.

\- T'imagine pas le calvaire que c'est pour nous de te voir sans arrêt, surtout quand tu devrais être chez toi à des kilomètres, railla Randy avec une moue agacée qui lui valut un coup de serviette sur le bras. Bienvenue dans la famille, Devin.

Les autres en firent autant en distribuant des sourires, la resservant en vin pour l'occasion, trinquant avec tandis que Seth, son voisin direct, enroulait un bras musclé autour de ses frêles épaules puis il s'écria en brandissant la bouteille quasiment vide:

\- Faut fêter ça dignement!

\- Une prochaine fois, objecta le samoan qui le voyait de plus en plus éméché, lui retirant la bouteille des mains ce qui lui soutira de virulentes protestations sous les regards soucieux de leurs camarades. Il se fait tard et on a eu une rude soirée donc on va gentiment rentrer à l'hôtel. On sortira fêter ça en boîte plus tard.

Ses paroles étant le signe de départ, tous se levèrent dans un concert de raclements de chaise et de discutions hâtives, les femmes fouillant dans leurs sacs à mains, la canadienne relançant la conversation sur Extreme Rules afin de détendre l'atmosphère malaisée. Alors qu'elle réglait sa part à la caisse, Nikki intercepta le regard d'inquiétude qu'échangèrent les deux autres frères du Shield et cela accrut l'ampleur la boule dans son ventre. La nouvelle propension à boire de Seth dépassait ses habitudes quotidiennes et était, de fait, significative de son mal-être si profond.

Vouloir noyer son chagrin était compréhensible, Dean était très bien placé pour le savoir, mais c'était pour cette raison aussi qu'il se faisait autant de souci pour son meilleur ami. S'il ne se contrôlait pas, cela allait mal finir pour lui et à tous les niveaux, aussi professionnel que personnel.

Une fois dans la rue déserte, ce qui était normal pour un dimanche, le téléphone de Nicole vibra dans sa pochette crème, la faisant sursauter avant d'examiner l'écran: Punk. Voilà qui était curieux vu l'heure tardive.  
Elle laissa la bande la devancer dans un joyeux brouhaha puis décrocha, tracassée:

\- Salut mon chat. Pourquoi tu m'appelles si tard? Ça ne va pas?

La catcheuse observa distraitement ses camarades s'agiter devant et disparaître dans une rue à gauche alors que son ancien petit-ami riait de son côté.

\- Disons plutôt que je suis stressé et que ta voix est la seule chose qui m'apaise, répondit enfin Punk d'un ton neutre, mais Nikki le connaissait trop bien pour savoir que son ton n'était qu'un piètre camouflage. Ses paroles étaient d'ailleurs déconcertantes. Enfin je pense que c'est ce qu'il me faut en ce moment.

\- Tu veux que ta fiancée me tue ou quoi? J'espère que t'es pas en train de raconter ça depuis ton lit avec ta chérie endormie à côté... Dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive.

\- Faudrait être stupide pour dire à une femme, qui n'est _pas_ sa femme, qu'elle est la seule qui m'apaise. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir aussi, plaisanta le catcheur à la retraite, gagnant du temps afin de rassembler ses mots tandis que la diva fronçait les sourcils, guidée dans la rue par les rires et cris de ses amis. Je suis perdu.

Nicole s'arrêta net sur le trottoir, abasourdie par cette phrase pourtant si simple, une énième boule se créant au creux de son ventre, et tendit son oreille libre car entendant à peine ses amis.

\- Pardon?! Mais comment ça? Pour ton mariage?

\- Oui. J'ai la sensation que tout est précipité avec April, que ce n'est pas normal et pas réciproque, admit Punk dans un soupir, curieusement à son aise en dépit du sujet abordé, le sang de Nicole ne faisant qu'un tour dans ses veines. Décidément, c'était la période des grandes remises en question. On ne devrait pas se marier ou pas maintenant, au moins.

\- Oh dis pas ça mon chou enfin! AJ ne t'a pas non plus mis le couteau sous la gorge pour ce mariage, tu as pris le temps de la réflexion avant de faire ta demande. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ce n'est qu'une question de stress parce que le grand moment approche, entreprit de le rassurer Nikki qui offrait un sourire amène à la bise fraîche qui charriait de curieux bruits, comme s'il lui faisait face. En dépit des paroles qu'elle prononçait avec facilité, son esprit bouillonnait. Cet homme était l'un des amours de sa vie et elle était toujours fort préoccupée de son bien-être et puis il y avait la crainte qu'il ne se présente à sa porte un jour pour la faire revenir. Mais si tu estimes quand même que ça va trop vite pour toi, demande-lui de décaler de quelques mois.

\- Elle va criser et je ne suis pas sûr que ça me suffise.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, Nicole distinguait des braillements, et elle finit par apercevoir ses amis et collègues arrêtés au beau milieu de la rue piétonne, encerclant quelqu'un qui agitait les mains, passablement irrité.

\- Je dois te laisser mon chat désolé, il y a une urgence. Je te rappelle demain sans faute et essaye de dormir s'il te plaît.

Embêtée de le laisser sur le carreau dans une telle situation et au beau milieu de la nuit, elle raccrocha une fois qu'il l'eut rassurée et trottina jusqu'à la troupe à l'arrêt.  
Sans surprise, elle découvrit Seth au centre, tanguant dangereusement, un poing crispé devant lui et hurlant de sa voix éraillée par l'alcool et ses sentiments trop forts qui déferlaient par vagues, formant un océan déchaîné qui agitait le centre-ville endormi d'East Rutherford.

\- Mais qu'est-c'qu'il s'est passé en deux minutes, putain? Vociféra la pulpeuse diva à personne en particulier, se glissant au premier rang afin de mieux saisir ses propos et donc rattraper son wagon de retard.

\- Nattie était en train de me raconter que ça s'améliorait avec TJ depuis son arrivée à la NXT et Randy disait que Brie et Bryan était un vrai exemple de couple réussi dans le milieu donc il a pété un câble, relata Roman dans un profond murmure, la mâchoire étroitement serrée. La diva leva les yeux au ciel, guère étonnée de sa réaction vu ses déboires. Il vaut mieux qu'il vide son sac, ça va le soulager.

\- Vous vous rendez compte ou pas? J'suis là comme un con, tout seul parce que je me suis fait larguer à mon mariage comme une merde devant 200 personnes, et vous, vous continuez avez vos couples parfaits où tout le monde est gentil, se pardonne et s'aime sans conditions! Brailla-t-il en désignant ses camarades au hasard, la voix chevrotante plus par la faute du chagrin que de l'emportement, Devin esquissant un geste dans sa direction alors qu'il pivotait violemment dans sa direction, la faisant presque bondir en arrière. J'suis qu'un raté et vous, tous autant qu'vous êtes, vous renforcez ça. Mais vous pouvez pas arrêter juste deux s'condes de penser qu'à vous?! Ça vous éclate de me voir dans cet état?!

\- Tu te fous de nous là? On s'est jamais moqué de toi, et on fait tout notre possible pour t'aider. T'es notre frère, fit Dean en approchant sans crainte pour se planter face à lui, les deux mains présentées à plat devant comme pour apaiser un animal sauvage alors que Nikki s'indignait vaguement derrière. Mais on a tous notre vie privée et on va pas s'arrêter de la vivre parce que t'es déprimé. On ne peut pas, le monde ne s'est pas arrêté de tourner.

**[James Vincent McMorrow - Wicked Games]**

\- _Déprimé_? Je ne suis pas déprimé. Je suis brisé, Jonathan! Corrigea Colby, sa voix ne se résumant plus qu'à un faible murmure, les bras retombant le long de son corps, la bouche entrouverte sur de sourdes paroles. Jamais je retrouverai ce que j'avais avec Leighla, je le mérite pas... Et j'la comprends tellement.

Ébranlée par le désespoir qui animait ses prunelles d'encre et faisait chanceler sa voix, Nikki ferma les paupières en déglutissant avec peine tandis que Roman se massait la tempe. Ils ne lui tenaient aucunement rigueur de les accuser d'égoïsme puisque ce n'était pas fondé, et il _souffrait_ tellement.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute et t..., tenta de le réconforter la canadienne qui approchait avec précaution, le couvant d'un regard bienveillant sans se préoccuper du dérangement occasionné.

\- Arrête de faire comme si tu comprenais! T'as toujours connu qu'un seul mec dans ta vie, celui avec qui t'es marié actuellement... T'auras jamais à te remettre en question, à voir ton avenir s'effondrer devant toi et à te sentir coupable comme ça, alors ne fais pas semblant de compatir… Dire que c'est ta faute si Leighla est partie, c'est l'monde à l'envers… Franchement te fatigue pas, rentre vite en Floride retrouver ton petit mari et ta vie parfaite.

Là, il dépassait les limites. Et de loin.

\- Excuse-moi?! C'est de _ma_ faute? Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, Colby! Rétorqua Nattie qui avançait à grandes enjambées, un index accusateur pointé dans sa direction et le foudroyant du regard, lui donnant aisément le change au niveau des décibels. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai traversé avec TJ et tu n'as pas à juger mon couple de cette façon. Et pourtant je suis là, je m'occupe de toi parce que tu comptes énormément à mes yeux, mais puisque t'estimes que j'ai rien à faire ici, bonne soirée!

Choquée, Nikki regarda sa meilleure amie s'éloigner à vive allure, serrant son sac à main avec force contre sa poitrine, le regard fulminant et embué de larmes, à la fois outrée et attristée par son discours. Elle esquissa un geste pour la suivre, mais Roman la retint par le poignet, tandis que Seth suivait la blonde d'un regard hagard et lumineux comme s'il était fiévreux, chancelant sous le poids de son laïus et de la colère de Natalya.

\- Nat…, feula-t-il en se jetant à sa suite d'un pas maladroit, affligé. Ne me tourne pas le dos, Nattie !

\- Va te faire foutre ! hurla la blonde depuis l'autre bout de la rue sans même daigner se retourner, se faisant tout de même clairement entendre, elle d'habitude si courtoise.

\- Laisse la partir, tonna le samoan en l'interceptant, son corps imposant faisant aisément barrage à l'ombre de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier se débattit dans l'espoir de se dégager, en vain, car s'opposant à une poigne de fer, mais réussi à buter contre le trottoir et tomba pitoyablement. Devin se précipita pour l'aide à se relever, ce qu'il fit en s'agrippant à elle comme un nourrisson, le cœur de Nicole formant un poing dans sa poitrine, lui remontant jusqu'au bord des lèvres. Ça suffit maintenant, on rentre.

Il tenta de passer un bras autour du catcheur à la crinière bicolore, mais celui-ci le repoussa avec un grognement, appuyé contre la petite Devin qui tenait le coup et annonça dans chuchotement :

\- Je le raccompagne.

\- Ça va aller ? S'inquiéta Randall, bien qu'estimant qu'il était plus raisonnable de laisser l'athlète en sa compagnie qui atténuerait son chagrin.

Devin opina du chef et emprunta le même trajet que Natalya en le soutenant tant bien que mal sous les regards mortifiés du quatuor qui n'osait pas s'activer. Nicole avait une main plaquée contre ses lèvres maquillées de rose, incapable de prononcer un mot et sur le point de fondre en larmes bien que l'altercation ne la concerne pas.

Entre Paige qui se mêlait de leurs affaires, le câlin inapproprié qui risquait de faire des vagues, l'indécision de Punk et maintenant _ça, c'était _un véritable désastre.

\- Va falloir encore plus l'épauler les gars..., marmonna Roman qui passait nerveusement la main dans sa crinière de jais, ses beaux yeux clairs voilés alors que les autres hochaient de la tête avant de quitter la rue déserte qui vibrait encore de désolation.

Devin pour sa part, remercia le ciel qu'ils ne se soient pas sortis dîner loin de l'hôtel car Seth pesait son poids et ne l'aida point dans sa démarche, traînant des pieds sur le pavé et les yeux fermés. Il sembla reprendre conscience une fois dans sa suite, la lumière crue lui abîmant les yeux et la pièce tanguant autour de lui. Comment avait-il pu se laisser emporter au point de faire fuir Natalya ? La pauvre n'était pas responsable de son désarroi, se pliant même en quatre pour lui venir en aide.  
Furieux après-lui-même, il envoya son poing valser rageusement contre la lampe de chevet qui vira en morceaux au sol puis frappa le mur avec des hurlements rageurs jusqu'à s'en faire saigner les jointures des doigts.

Étrangement sereine, la jeune femme intercepta son poing à quelques centimètres du mur et le força à reculer avec délicatesse puis à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle plaça une bouteille d'eau fraîche dans sa main libre, se redressa et lui enjoignit dans un chuchotement :

\- Ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite.

La brune s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsqu'une main humide la saisit avec force par le poignet, la faisant grimacer, mais elle resta muette car le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle lui coupa le souffle. Malgré sa tête baissée et ses mèches hirsutes qui lui dissimulaient le visage, Seth pleurait, la bouteille pleine roulant à ses pieds. Il pleurait en silence, certes, mais cela rendait le fait que plus bouleversant.  
Elle pensa un instant à prévenir Nikki ou les deux autres membres du Shield qui le connaissaient par cœur et seraient mieux à-même de lui porter secours, mais il n'y avait pas le temps.

Devin prit place à ses côtés, s'empara de ses grandes mains poisseuses de sang, l'attira contre elle afin de le laisser pleurer tout son soûl, sa main libre contre son dos couvert d'un léger t-shirt de coton beige. C'était le mieux qu'elle puisse offrir, ne souhaitant pas s'immiscer dans cette affaire qui ne la regardait pas.  
Seth vint loger son visage dans le creux moelleux que formait sa nuque et son épaule et inonda sa peau nue de ses larmes en se cramponnant farouchement à la mousseline de sa robe qu'il maculait de sang. Son parfum sucré, la douceur de ses bras qui le berçaient et sa joue reposant sur le dessus de son crâne parvinrent malgré tout à l'apaiser et ses larmes finirent par se tarir.  
Guidé par l'alcool qui fusait toujours dans ses veines et sa bonté, il releva lentement la tête, son nez frôla sa nuque gracile, son souffle chaud caressa le velouté de sa joue et il déposa ses lèvres à la commissure des siennes. La main dans son dos remonta jusque dans son cou jusqu'à se perdre dans ses longues boucles soyeuses et décala ses lèvres jusqu'à épouser pleinement les siennes. Prise dans l'ivresse de l'instant et ne pouvant dénier le physique avantageux, voir même ravageur, de son vis-à-vis et l'attraction qu'il exercait sur elle, Devin lui rendit son baiser avec une tendresse désarmante, même lui discernait cela à travers les vapeurs du vin et l'engagea à continuer sur ce chemin.  
Elle resserra ses bras menus autour de son torse et recula le visage en ouvrant lentement les yeux, respirant profondément puis elle l'observa, avec ses yeux rougis et sa crinière en pagaille.

\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, tu le sais. Maintenant bois un peu d'eau fraîche et va dormir. C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin.

\- Tu peux rester? Supplia-t-il quasiment d'une voix enrouée, le regard ancré au sien, sa lèvre inférieure tremblante démontrant toute sa vulnérabilité.

\- Seulement si tu me promets que tu ne vas pas être malade ou avoir des gestes déplacés, taquina la petite d'NXT en se redressant avec élégance pour ramasser la bouteille d'eau abandonnée sur la moquette.

\- Promis. T'avoir là empêchera peut-être Leighla de venir me hanter, comme toutes les nuits.

Devin lui adressa un nouveau sourire avenant en lui tendant la bouteille et alla à la salle de bain récupérer de quoi panser ses plaies, lui déposant un baiser sur le sommet du crâne au passage. A son retour, elle s'empressa de nettoyer et soigner ses plaies sous son regard ardent puis elle gagna la chaleur du lit. Elle l'observa à la dérobée alors qu'il retirait son t-shirt, se demandant à quoi cela allait les mener et si Natalya n'était pas trop déstabilisée, le cœur lourd pour son amie, et tendit la main vers lui lorsque l'architecte du Shield la rejoignit au lit, chancelant.  
Seth s'écroula sur le lit, se blottit contre son corps chaud et enfouit le visage dans sa chevelure de soie, s'imprégnant de son parfum dans l'espoir d'oublier les visages de Leighla et Natalya dansant derrière ses paupières closes.


	35. Chapitre 35

Coucou!

Voici le nouveau chapitre et la suite est déjà en préparation.  
Celui-ci est plutôt calme, mais c'est en préparation de quelques petites actions "sympas"!

Merci infiniment Ignis pour ta magnifique review qui me donne envie de continuer.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça motive ;)

* * *

_Cinq jours_.

Cela fait cinq jours que Nikki était sans nouvelles de Natalya tout autant que de Seth. La première avait quitté l'hôtel le lendemain de l'altercation à l'aube sans prévenir quiconque, se contentant d'un simple sms à sa meilleure amie afin de lui indiquer que la visite chez Beth et Edge pour le week-end suivant restait d'actualité. Quant au second, il n'avait tout bonnement pas remis les pieds dans son logement provisoire à Tampa, soit chez elle, depuis, sillonnant les routes en compagnie de ses frères d'armes. La canadienne vivait pourtant à quelques kilomètres de chez elle ou bien était accessible au gymnase de la fédération, mais la diva respectait son mutisme et ne souhaitait pas s'imposer bien que la devinant très chagrinée. Seth, pour sa part, devait se terrer de peur subir son courroux puisqu'il s'en était pris gratuitement à Natalya. Et en effet, Nicole était fort contrariée en dépit de ses circonstances atténuantes, cependant pas au point de le mettre à la porte.  
Les seules informations en sa possession lui provenaient de Devin qui était constamment en contact avec Colby depuis cette fameuse nuit, leurs liens s'étant renforcés. La petite n'avait omis aucun détail, notamment le baiser et la nuit passée ensemble, estimant que garder de tels secrets lui nuirait. Elle se gardait bien entendu d'en informer la diva du Donjon Hart qui risquait de ne pas apprécier.  
Devin n'était pas bête, elle avait assisté aux maintes discussions concernant Seth tout de même: la blonde n'était pas affligée uniquement à cause de son jugement erroné de son mariage, mais aussi, et surtout, car elle était très attachée à lui, et le fait qu'il la renvoie ouvrait une nouvelle plaie dans son cœur.  
Comme la petite d'NXT l'avait raconté d'une voix fluette car embarrassée, à Nikki, cela était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons de son refus d'aller plus loin avec Seth. Nattie était son amie et elle ne souhaitait pas se brouiller avec elle à cause d'un homme qu'elle chérissait.

Cette situation digne de Dynasty ou Dallas – parce qu'ils formaient une grand famille dans le fond - était tout ce à quoi parvenait à penser Nikki en attendant le retour de Galina avec le café sur la terrasse de la charmante demeure du foyer Reigns dans le quartier résidentiel de Lumdsen Pointe à Brandon, non loin de Tampa.  
La maison était immense pour trois occupants – ce qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Cena – mais néanmoins conviviale et lumineuse et dotée d'un joli jardin coloré entretenu avec soin où, contrairement à la précédente, Nikki se sentait à son aise.

La diva mettait son congé forcé à profit pour entretenir sa vie sociale au-delà du cadre professionnel, mais aussi pour glaner quelques informations sur le brûlant sujet du moment. On ne la changerait jamais, peu importe les mises en gardes.  
Afin de se donner bonne conscience, et parce que c'était vrai, elle était également présente pour organiser l'anniversaire surprise de non pas un proche, mais trois, pour la fin du mois. En effet, Roman, Natalya et Seth étaient nés à quelques jours d'intervalle. Alors au lieu de s'arracher les cheveux à planifier trois soirées distinctes, il leur avait semblé évident d'en faire une commune, ce qui représentait également une opportunité en or de réconcilier Colby et Nattie. D'ici là, les rancœurs et regrets auraient le temps de s'atténuer… Du moins fallait-il l'espérer car Nicole détestait qu'on en vienne aux mains aux soirées.

C'était si inconvenant !

Et cela gâchait tout. Surtout si les auteurs de la bagarre se révélaient être les rois de la soirée. Elle le savait pour l'avoir effectué à l'une de ses propres soirées d'anniversaire partagée avec Brie où elles avaient fini par se tirer les cheveux parmi les convives pour une histoire de garçons. Forcément.

La rayonnante compagne de Roman refit surface par la baie-vitrée devant lesquels dansaient de fins rideaux crème, un plateau comportant deux petites tasses rouge et la cafetière, paré de son éternel sourire avenant et s'installa à table face à elle.

\- Le problème c'est qu'on ne peut rien faire pour lui. Il faut qu'il ait un déclic qui lui fasse comprendre que son comportement est nocif pour vous, mais surtout pour lui-même, fit Galina en lui remplissant sa tasse et ajoutant un sucre avant de lui tendre avec des gestes délicats. D'après ce que racontent les garçons, Devin a bien l'air d'être partie pour ça. Il passe son temps à lui écrire ou à essayer de l'appeler.

\- Hmm je sais… Mais ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça, ne put s'empêcher de râler l'athlète en se tapotant la joue d'un index à l'ongle manucuré. Tant mieux pour lui j'veux dire, même si ça porte pas ses fruits pour l'instant, mais ça ne devait _pas être Devin_.

\- Nikki, il n'est pas question de qui devait ou ne devait pas être là pour faire telle ou telle chose. Quelqu'un est là, c'est le principal… Et tu oublies que Nat est mariée et qu'aucun des deux n'assument ce qu'il se passe vraiment dans sa tête et son cœur. Ils ne sont pas prêts… Enfin si leur relation doit vraiment dépasser le stade de l'amitié. Franchement, ce ne serait pas un cadeau pour Nattie de se mettre avec lui dans cet état, non ?

\- C'est clair, la pauvre ! Je suis horrible avec Devin. Je l'adore en plus, vraiment, mais… T'as raison, je suis juste partie trop loin dans mon délire. J'sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de croire que, maintenant que Seth est célibataire, il allait vivre un conte de fée avec Nat. Surtout si vite.

Il s'agissait là aussi de deux de ses qualités qui lui faisaient défaut, au même titre que son authenticité et son impétuosité : Nicole était une rêveuse doublée d'une éternelle romantique, ce qui la rendait puérile au grand dam de certains ou pour le plus grand plaisir d'autres.

\- Tu ne délires pas, confirma Galina avec un sourire complice et le regard espiègle avant de siroter son breuvage, confortablement adossée dans le fond son siège en rotin. Mais on ne devrait pas se mêler de leurs histoires… Sinon ça va nous retomber dessus ! Laisse le temps faire son travail et laisse-le venir à Devin si c'est ce dont il a envie. Elle ne pourra lui faire que du bien.

\- Oui après tout… Elle n'a pas de mari, d'ex taré et a une vie stable, admit la diva en rejetant la tête en arrière pour mieux savourer la chaleur du soleil baignant son visage, d'imposantes lunettes de soleil protégeant néanmoins ses yeux. Elle partage la même passion et sait dans quoi elle s'engage, contrairement à notre chère Leighlah.

\- A ce sujet… Je suis toujours en contact avec elle, admit la fiancée de Roman dans un souffle, le visage tordu en une moue contrite qui restait gracieuse. Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle était magnifique. Nicole se redressa subitement et tapa du plat de la main sur la table, plus par stupéfaction que d'irritation. On ne discute pas sans arrêt hein, mais elle me raconte qu'elle regrette d'être allez si loin et que Seth doit être dévasté.

\- Oh sans blague… Cette connasse avait qu'à y penser avant de larguer Seth à l'autel, cracha la brune en croisant sévèrement les bras sur la poitrine, furibonde, passant d'une ironie mielleuse à pour mieux y revenir tandis que Galina répondait hâtivement à un sms. J'espère que ça lui a pas trop détérioré la peau sous toutes ces couches de maquillage et qu'elle parvient à trouver le sommeil, pauvre bichette.

\- Elle veut revenir, ajouta Galina après lui avoir lancé un regard réprobateur quant à sa médisance bien que fondée, se reculant par précaution comme pour éviter le jet acide de ses paroles, la main crispée autour de sa tasse. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Evidemment que non ! Mais elle est tarée cette nana… C'est hors de question. Je veux plus entendre parler d'elle !

\- Et si Colby le veut ?

Ce qui était indéniable. Colby avait d'ailleurs tenté de la contacter les premiers jours, avec une telle assiduité que cela relevait du harcèlement, mais était resté sans réponses. Il partageait sa vie avec Leighla depuis sept ans et l'aimait comme un fou malgré la distance et leurs différences. Il n'allait donc pas l'oublier du jour au lendemain sous prétexte qu'elle l'avait abandonnée si lâchement et qu'une jolie fille lui offrait ses étreintes. C'était d'ailleurs bien là le motif de son instabilité toujours plus alarmante.  
Les retrouvailles s'annonçaient néanmoins inévitables. Le jour viendrait où Seth reprendrait le contrôle, souhaiterait avoir des explications et la certitude de ce dénouement définitif. Et puis il y avait aussi ses effets personnels à récuperer dans leurs appartements. Si on demandait son avis à Nikki, ce qui n'était bien évidemment pas le cas, elle aurait exigé des réponses illico sans pour autant flancher et retomber dans ses bras… Mais ils étaient fiancés, un statut qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, elle était donc fort mal placée pour juger et ne se montrerait pas objective. Nicole avait pourtant sincèrement apprécié Leighla, mais trahir un de ses meilleurs amis de la sorte, c'était le point de non-retour.

\- Bon, et Punk là-dedans ? Il compte faire quoi pour son mariage ? S'enquit Galina de sa voix mélodieuse, le menton reposant dans le creux de sa main, préférant changer de sujet pour ne pas que l'après-midi tourne au vinaigre.

\- En toute logique vue comme m'adore sa chérie, il vient à la maison lundi pour faire un break et faire le point au calme. Il a juste besoin d'être rassuré, ajouta la brune comme pour le défendre et se rassurer par la même occasion car un peu inquiète de l'opinion de Dean sur la question et le fait de le voir partager le même toit que sa douce. Il aime April et c'est réciproque. Tout ça n'est pas un caprice et je me ferai un plaisir de lui rafraîchir la mémoire. Appelle sexy Mère Teresa !

Le surnom la fit rire et elle s'apprêtait à répliquer sur la même note lorsque Devin surgit par la baie-vitrée, vêtue d'un jegging gris à motifs colorés et d'un ample t-shirt noir, essoufflée, et s'exclama :

\- Salut, les filles ! Excusez-moi, j'ai été retardée au cours de danse, une petite pleurait parce qu'elle ratait son enchaînement. J'allais pas la laisser dans cet état… Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?

\- Toute notre discussion sur toi et Seth, chantonna la diva dont la badinerie coutumière reprenait du terrain, se levant pour lui faire la bise alors que la concernée levait les yeux au ciel, faussement excédée.

\- Tiens, tu devrais être contente : on se voit dimanche soir, avoua-t-elle en déposant son sac de sport sous la table puis prenant place sur son siège en rotin.

\- Chez moi ? interrogea Nikki non sans crainte de voir son appartement encore plein à craquer bien qu'elle commence à y prendre goût et qu'elle ne soit pas présente ce fameux soir, la toisant sans gêne dans l'espoir de découvrir un indice sur son langage corporel, battant le rythme d'un air muet du pied.

\- Probablement pas, on risque d'aller chez moi à Orlando. J'essaye d'éviter de lui mettre de l'alcool à volonté sous le nez et le restaurant me semble être une terrible idée.

\- Tu as raison, ça va lui faire du bien un petit moment tranquille, approuva Galina avant d'aller récupérer une tasse pour la nouvelle venue dans le salon. Elle la lui remplit et ajouta à sa demande un nuage de lait en les orientant vers le véritable sujet de cette réunion informelle: Alors, où est-ce qu'on organise l'anniversaire surprise ? Et quand ?

\- Ils sont trois, ça fait beaucoup de monde à caser donc il faut un grand logement, genre pas mon T2, raisonna la dernière arrivée en tapant de l'ongle sur le bois de la table tandis que les filles approuvaient d'un hochement de tête. Et il ne faut pas oublier les voisins… Parce qu'on risque de faire du bruit avec autant de gens sous un même toit.

\- Et faut qu'on arrive à les réunir au même endroit tous les trois. Le plus logique, c'est forcément la Floride, surtout qu'on veut le faire le vendredi qui suit le PPV NXT Takeover qui est dans le coin et où on sera tous présents. Aller chez moi un soir tous ensembles va leur paraitre un peu louche non ?

\- Stresse pas Nikki, je veux bien le faire ici, trancha Galina de bonne grâce avec un clin d'œil entendu à Devin, tapotant la main de la catcheuse avec un air madré. Je mettrai Joëlle chez ma mère. Ca va me rajeunir un peu cette fête !

\- C'est vrai, t'es tellement vieille ma pauvre, ironisa Devin en hochant la tête de dépit tandis que Nicole la remerciait dans un chuchotement, soulagée d'être débarrassée de la corvée de ménage qui s'imposerait le lendemain et les risques de plaintes des voisins.

Le trio féminin passa ensuite au peigne fin la liste des invités et des indésirés, ce qui fut une tâche complexe dans la mesure où ils étaient trois et il fallait penser à combler chacun, mais qui se réduisait néanmoins puisqu'ils évoluaient dans le même milieu professionnel.  
L'organisation se fit dans la bonne humeur, leur tâche ponctuée de fous rires et secrets murmurés autour d'une énième tasse de café sous le soleil clément du mois de mai.

* * *

\- Oh allez Nattie, tu as été silencieuse pendant tout le vol! J'y suis pour rien dans cette situation moi! Se plaignit Nicole en regardant sa meilleure amie assise côté passager, assez confiante pour quitter la route du regard l'histoire d'une poignée de secondes, au volant de la voiture de location. Tu vas voir une de tes meilleures copines, qui forme accessoirement le couple le plus adorable du monde avec Edge... Et un bébééé. C'est une bonne raison de sourire ça, non?

Natalya ne broncha pas, son regard dissimulé par d'imposantes lunettes de soleil de marque rivé sur l'autoroute qui semblait se dérouler à l'infini, les lèvres sévèremment pincées alors que la brune tapait sur le volant avec un grognement rageur.  
Nikki ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi Nattie restait muette comme une tombe en sa compagnie. Elle n'était pas la responsable du froid avec Seth et redoublait de gentillesse depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvée à l'aéroport. Cela commençait à prodigieusement l'agacer!

\- Bon d'accord, d'accord! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, admit la canadienne de mauvaise grâce, qui fit sourciller la conductrice au comble de la stupéfaction, desserrant enfin les lèvres et les bras. C'est juste que je suis...Furieuse et blessée. Surtout blessée. Tu te rends comptes qu'il n'a même pas essayé de me contacter pour s'excuser?!

\- Je sais ma belle. Ca ne se voit pas, mais il s'en veut beaucoup de t'avoir dit ça, vraiment... Mais bon, c'est un mec, faire le premier pas lui paraît insurmontable et il pense sûrement que ça va s'arranger par magie ou que tu vas perdre patience et venir vers lui pour régler tes comptes... Et faut dire que son état ne s'y prête pas.

\- Mouais... C'est quand même inimaginable que se soit moi qui me traîne à ses pieds pour m'excuser. Tu vas voir qu'il finira par venir me supplier, prévint Natalya avec un petit sourire dédaigneux qui camouflait son véritable ressenti, tapant de l'index sur le tableau de bord d'un long ongle rose. Il boit toujours comme un trou? … Même malgré Devin?

Nikki s'apprêtait à répondre, mais sa dernière interrogation la fit froncer les sourcils et manquer de piler net au beau milieu de l'autoroute, abasourdie. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'était pas au courant de cette petite histoire.

\- Devin m'a appelé hier soir et a fini par tout déballer, élucida la blonde sans la moindre once d'agacement, souriant devant la mine abasourdie de sa meilleure amie. Les yeux de la diva brune s'élargirent encore plus alors qu'elle empruntait la sortie pour Asheville, affirmant qu'il n'avait pas modifier sa mauvaise petite habitude. Elle se sentait trop coupable... Et je préfère qu'elle me l'ai dit. Les secrets ce n'est jamais bons dans un groupe d'amis. Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas fâchée du tout.

Elle mentait.

Nikki la connaissait par coeur et décryptait son ton traînant, son nez légèrement retroussé et son petit sourie en coin qui tenait plus du rictus. La pulpeuse athlète la laissa néanmoins terminer son laius, ne souhaitant pas enfoncer le clou et gâcher cette soirée chez leurs vieux amis.

\- Colby doit faire attention, ce n'est pas ça qui va l'aider à aller mieux même si ça aide à noyer le chagrin... On est tous là pour lui, mais il préfère se saouler la gueule et nous crier dessus. Pourtant je l'adore à la folie, mais pas question que j'accepte de me faire traiter de la sorte, même par lui. Je ne suis pas un défouloir et j'ai mes problèmes privés à gérer... Donc j'attends qu'il vienne à moi. Point. Il se prend pour qui lui aussi?! On rêve!

Le bruit de la circulation dense du samedi fut tout ce qui lui répondit puis Natalya reprit la parole en posant la main sur son avant-bras tendu:

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Nik'. Ça m'a tellement pris la tête que je voulais voir personne, mais c'était une erreur. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi ma chérie, t'es toute pardonnée... Mais il était temps que t'accouches parce que tu allais me faire péter un câble! J'ai un petit quelque chose qui devrait te changer les idées et que tu a-d-o-r-e-s, chantonna Nicole qui avec un sourire de conspiratrice en allumant le lecteur sur son téléphone portable branché à l'autoradio.

**[David Arnold – James Bond Theme]**

Nicole monta le son sous le regard intrigué de la canadienne qui poussa un petit cri de joie en identifiant sans peine les premières notes, ses traits jusque-là tendus se déliant. La brune s'esclaffa en la voyant se dandiner sur son siège et abaissa la capote de la voiture afin de donner un petit côté plus authentique à la scène.  
Nattie leva les bras au ciel en criant sans se préoccuper des passants et autres chauffeurs aux fenêtres ouvertes, leurs chevelures volants au vent. Elle ne s'en était jamais cachée, elle raffolait de James Bond. Cet homme de fiction la faisait rêver. Il représentait l'aventure, la liberté, la volupté, l'élégance rehaussée d'un charme sauvage.  
Et puis se la jouer femme fatale en voiture n'était pas pour lui déplaire bien qu'il manque un homme, justement. Et elle en avait un tout particulier à l'esprit. Le fait que se ne soit pas son mari la fit se sentir coupable, mais le tempo finit par l'emporter.

\- Pour quoi tu crois que j'ai choisi cette voiture? Confia Nicole avec un clin d'œil espiègle avant de dégager une de ses longues mèches brunes cachant sa vision. Elle savait pertinemment que ce morceau dériderait la canadienne.

Un homme conduisant un 4x4 rouge rutilant les klaxonna et leur offrit un sourire éclatant auquel la blonde répondit par un baiser soufflé du bout des lèvres.

\- Il nous manque de vrais mecs en costume pour nous emmener dîner en bord de mer, nous faire danser dans nos belles robes de cocktail et nous faire passer une nuit de folie, fit remarquer Natalya avec une moue boudeuse en lissant l'une de ses soyeuses boucles blondes, ondulant des épaules en rythme.

\- On peut toujours demander à Adam, mais je suis pas sûre que Beth apprécie... Dommage parce qu'il doit être canon en costard! Oh ça va, fais pas cette tête Nat', je rigole... Même s'il est canon, on va pas mentir! Rassure-toi, je ne pense qu'à Dean sexy dans un costume en train de me faire danser une bachata puis me faire sauvagement l'amour sur la table. Je vais lui soumettre l'idée dès que je rentre.

\- Oh mon dieu, mais t'es pas croyable! Râla Natalya en lui assénant une tape sur le bras, abasourdie par son éternelle impudence, ne parvenant pourtant pas à retenir un éclat de rire, enivrée par la musique.

Malgré son âge et son expérience et le temps passé à côtoyer Nicole, elle n'était pas une femme qui parlait librement de sexe à l'inverse de Nikki qui s'assumait totalement. C'était tabou dans sa famille.

\- Quand t'entends ça, tu te fais pas de film du genre hm? Avec ton James Bond à toi? Sous la douche comme dans Skyfall?

\- Si...et torrides, avoua Nattie dans un chuchotement de petite fille cachottière comme si elle craignait qu'on ne la surprenne et se fasse donc punir. La brune finissait par lui déteindre dessus tout compte fait, enfin pas qu'elle se prive de fantasmer. Elle était pudique, mais humaine malgré tout. Merci d'être patiente.

\- A nos James Bond! Brailla Nicole en brandissant le poing en guise de réponse, bientôt imitée par sa meilleure amie.

Alors qu'elles s'engageait sur la dernière route menant à la demeure de la famille Copeland-Kocianski, Nikki ne put s'empêcher de se demander qui était réellement le James Bond de Natalya. La réponse devait être floue dans son esprit tourmenté, et lui poser la question serait une idée effroyable, à moins de vouloir la replonger en dépression et dans le mutisme, mais elle voulait _savoir_.

Le véhicule serpenta sur l'asphalte à toute allure, Nicole conduisant en véritable pilote, et s'arrêta en trombe dans l'allée de graviers de la maison seulement dix minutes plus tard, la musique tonnant toujours et Edge, qui les attendait sur le perron, riant aux éclats devant ce portrait.

\- Alors les starlettes, vous vous faites déjà pas assez remarquer comme ça? Faut qu'en plus vous alertiez toute la ville avec votre musique? Les taquina la rated-R Superstar qui approchait avec un sourire amène, les filles sortant à cet instant en se déhanchant de façon exagérée. Vous allez bien?

Nicole fusa et sauta dans les bras de l'athlète à la retraite sans que Natalya ait pu esquisser le moindre geste. Heureusement ce dernier disposait encore d'excellents réflexes et la rattrapa en déposant un baiser sur sa joue tandis que Beth émergeait enfin et que Nattie imitait sa meilleure amie, trop heureuse de retrouver sa partenaire de longue date.

\- Tu m'as manqué, geignit Nikki en nouant les mains derrière la nuque de l'acteur alors qu'il lui assurait que c'était réciproque en flattant son dos. Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt, j'ai tellement de choses à faire!  
Elle avait toujours entretenu une relation fraternelle, purement platonique, avec Edge et elle était honnête. Le catcheur recyclé en acteur de série télévisée avait toujours su la faire rire, la réconforter et lui apporter des conseils avisés. Quant à Beth, elle était comme une sœur pour Natalya depuis qu'elles avaient travaillées main dans la main, formant l'équipe des Divas of Doom entre 2011 et 2012.

\- Hmmm, dis plutôt que tu étais en train de faire la débauchée devant les caméras, la taquina Adam alors qu'elle quittait enfin son perchoir, poussant une plainte futile.

\- Plus maintenant, je me suis calmée! Renchérit la brune en le foudroyant du regard avant d'étreindre Beth à son tour et lui plaquer deux bises bruyantes, tout aussi radieuse en chemise et jean qu'en costume de spandex. Où est la petite princesse?

\- Entrez les filles! Les invita la célèbre glamazone en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, les divas sur ses talons.

* * *

L'appartement de Nikki était habité ce samedi soir en dépit du programme prévu des résidents. En effet, Colby avait été renvoyé en Floride plus tôt dans la journée par une Stéphanie outrée par son comportement, le privant ainsi de se produire au house show, et avait donc avancé son rendez-vous avec Devin.

Il n'était pas fier de s'être fait congédier de la sorte et encore moins d'être arrivé ivre à l'enregistrement de Smackdown, offrant ainsi un spectacle lamentable, et d'avoir haussé le ton sur certains camarades jusqu'à ce que la patronne n'intervienne et qu'il s'en prenne oralement à elle. Bien sûr, ses paroles n'avaient rien de vraiment horripilant, mais disons que balancer à sa chef qu'elle n'était, en ces termes précis, ''qu'un vilain vautour passant sa vie à crier pour passer sa frustration sexuelle'' ne pouvait néanmoins que lui porter préjudice. D'ailleurs, il aurait dû être viré sur le champ, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi Madame MacMahon s'était contentée de le faire partir plus tôt que prévu sans plus de menaces. Cette altercation avait au moins eu le mérite de faire rire les athlètes présents car le visage de Stéphanie métamorphosé par la stupéfaction et l'agacement face à une attaque si puérile valait son pesant d'or, mais il s'inquiétait des représailles.

Heureusement, Devin était arrivé assez tard dans la soirée, lui laissant ainsi le temps de se rendre présentable, avec une bouteille de soda et des chips pour palier à la soif d'alcool , et le DVD de ''Mange, Prie, Aime'', un drame avec Julia Roberts. Un vrai truc de filles, mais l'alliance avait fonctionné et Seth passait une agréable soirée dans le canapé à siroter son coca light – parce qu'il fallait surveiller sa ligne – et voyager à travers le monde avec le personnage de Julia, dans le salon plongé dans l'obscurité.

Suivre le voyage initiatique de cette femme en Italie, en Inde puis à Bali lui donnait l'envie de partir pour se reconstruire, ou au moins se faire un lavage de cerveau.

Il savait pertinemment que sa propension à boire était néfaste, et pas pour lui uniquement, qu'il était malheureux parce qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour Leighla qui l'avait pourtant traité comme un moins que rien, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver la solution pour s'en sortir. Il souffrait tellement qu'il n'en avait même pas l'envie pour tout dire... Jusqu'à maintenant. Du moins si son idée le lui permettait.

**[Ella Eyre – We don't Have to Take our Clothes Off]**

\- Devin? L'appela-t-il dans un murmure pour ne pas lui faire peur tant elle était absorbée par le film, sa grande main venant automatiquement couvrir la sienne. Elle tourna lentement la tête car prise dans l'action, mais non sans un sourire engageant: Je veux que tu m'accompagnes à la tournée européenne de la WWE dans deux semaines.

La brune le dévisagea en silence en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté durant son examen minutieux de sa mine craintive et son regard désespéré.

\- Colby... Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée, finit-elle par répondre en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, devinant que cela allait le blesser, le faisant soupirer et détourner le regard. J'adorerai, mais ce n'est pas raisonnable. Je sais que ça n'engage à rien, mais ça va jaser et ce n'est pas le mieux pour toi. Tu as besoin de temps pour surmonter ton chagrin. T'enfuir avec moi ne vas l'éloigner qu'un moment... Et puis je travaille, tu sais.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai.

La journaliste fronça les sourcils tout en resserrant la prise sur sa main et dessinant des cercles dessus à l'aide du pouce, mettant le film en pause sans même regarder la télécommande.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ''m'enfuir avec toi'', même si j'aimerai bien, et ce n'est pas pour surmonter le départ de Leighla juste quelques jours, rentrer et péter de nouveau les plombs. Les gars seront là, Nikki et Brie aussi, que tu sois présente n'aura rien de bizarre. Ouais, je suis malheureux, je l'aime toujours et j'ai un gros problème. Quand tu es là je m'amuse et le chagrin s'en va. C'est vrai, il revient après et me fait sentir misérable... Mais je veux pas descendre plus bas et tu peux m'aider.

\- D'accord. Je t'accompagne.

Ces paroles sincères suffisaient amplement à la convaincre.

La crainte assombrissant son regard et ses traits se mua successivement en soulagement puis en allégresse, bien qu'il ne trépigne pas sur place comme un enfant.  
Ils auraient tous donné cher pour voir cette étincelle enfin illuminer ses yeux bruns qui semblaient avoir perdu leur vie depuis, et Devin admettait que la voir et en être la raison la réjouissait. Elle avait la possibilité d'en faire plus pour lui, chasser les sirènes de l'alcool qui l'appelaient au cœur de la nuit, en restant dans la limite du correct bien sûr, alors elle le ferait.

\- Je te payerai les billets et tu me rejoindras une fois le tournage fini, se contenta de rétorquer Seth qui réprimait difficilement un sourire, soucieux de ne pas l'effrayer comme la dernière fois même si une partie de lui souhaitait l'embrasser. Il éprouvait des sentiments tellement contradictoires, tellement intenses, qu'il craignait de devenir fou. Merci.

\- On va bien s'amuser et voir plein de magnifiques choses, garantit la journaliste en l'attirant contre lui, constatant qu'il se retenait et cela l'attendrit. Elle sourit contre sa joue râpeuse alors qu'il entourait sa taille de ses bras puissants et fourrait le nez dans sa chevelure tressée. Ça ira mieux, Colby.

\- Je sais.

Et c'était déjà un énorme progrès que d'avoir conscience qu'il était possible de s'en sortir et demander de l'aide.

Leurs nez se frôlèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent et une mèche rebelle de la jeune femme effleura la joue de Colby alors qu'ils reculaient, brisant doucement l'étreinte, et s'adressèrent un dernier sourire en signe de compassion et gratitude. Leurs mains restèrent néanmoins liées lorsqu'ils remirent le film en route. L'athlète la regarda par-dessus non sans curiosité à l'égard des miracles qu'elle effectuait et passa un bras protecteur autour d'elle afin de la rapprocher et Devin vint poser la tête sur ses pectoraux sans la moindre mauvaise intention.

A des kilomètres de là, en Caroline du Nord, la soirée s'achevait dans le bonne humeur, le quatuor riant en se remémorant d'excellents souvenirs de leurs éternels voyages professionnels et dévoilant leurs nouvelles vies.  
Natalya paraissait totalement détendue en allant se coucher, des larmes de rires perlant au coin des yeux alors qu'elle gravissait les escaliers, mais une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'assit lourdement sur le bord du lit, le regard rivé sur le papier peint uni face à elle, comme absente.  
Edge et Beth étaient heureux ensemble, avec leur adorable petite fille. Ce portrait de la famille parfaite l'avait ravie de prime abord, pour ensuite faire poindre une curieuse angoisse en son sein. Elle n'avait pas voulu y réfléchir en leur présence et ainsi gâcher cette belle soirée, mais maintenant qu'elle était seule, cette sensation l'assaillait avec violence.

Elle avait peur. Et cette peur lui fourrageait les entrailles car, malgré tous les efforts déployés et que le soleil brille enfin sur son mariage, elle craignait de ne jamais avoir la vie de rêve dont jouissait Beth, du moins pas comme cela. Peut-être pas avec les moyens qu'elle imaginait et se devaient de la rendre heureuse.

Tyson n'était pas son James Bond.

Cette certitude la fit fondre silencieusement en larmes, se couvrant le visage de ses mains comme si elle était épiée, le cœur lacéré.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Nikki faisant les cents pas dans la spacieuse cuisine en berçant Lyric et gazouillant des futilités, un sourire béat ourlant ses lèvres nues, bien loin du chagrin de la canadienne. Dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur cette petite merveille emmaillotée, son instinct maternel avait resurgi, aussi vif qu'aux premiers instants et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer portant les enfants de Jonathan. Cela ne faisait que sept mois, mais elle ne le pouvait vraiment pas et savait néanmoins que cette vision onirique lui était maintenant accessible.  
Son portable sonna à cet instant et elle décrocha sans vérifier l'identité de l'interlocuteur, hypnotisée par le regard vert pétillant du bébé et sa petite main potelée tendue vers elle.

\- J't'appelai juste pour te dire que tu me manques, bébé, fit la voix grésillante de Jonathan, faisant bondir le cœur de Nikki dans sa poitrine. J'ai pas envie de rentrer seul chez moi demain, même si c'est moi qui ai demandé un peu de distance.

\- Toi aussi mon chéri... Je peux venir si tu veux, juste une heure ou deux pour pas briser la promesse.

\- Nickel. Tout va bien là-bas?

\- A merveille.

Bien que se ne soit pas le cas de tout le monde sous ce toit.


	36. Chapitre 36

Coucou!

Voici la suite d'Afterglow! Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai été très prise par le travail, les vacances et ma nouvelle fiction, Sugar.

Accrochez-vous car ce chapitre est une tartine. J'espère néanmoins que ça vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, c'est important ;)

* * *

\- Nikki quitte Total Divas, annonça Stéphanie de son ton résolu coutumier, considérant Cena assis de l'autre côté du bureau, la pointe du stylo appuyé sur le script étalé devant elle. Vous tournez votre scène de rupture dans deux semaines. Le prétexte sera son désir d'enfant.

En tant que directrice de la gestion de la marque WWE et véritable figure patronale auprès des athlètes, Stéphanie se devait d'annoncer ce genre de nouvelles à ses employés, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de traiter avec les têtes d'affiche, bien qu'Hunter puisse tout autant s'acquitter de la tâche.  
Son boulot ne se résumait pas à superviser l'équipe Créative, travailler sur les scripts, jouer les hystériques – plus vraies que nature – sur scène et remettre de l'ordre dans les rangs, même si elle aurait préféré. En effet, et en dépit des apparences, il déplaisait fortement à la fille du grand manitou d'être porteuse de telles informations, surtout quand le concerné lui avait joué maintes scènes, tantôt dramatiques tantôt alarmantes, ces derniers mois concernant ce sujet épineux. D'ailleurs, le regard noir qui la scrutait abondait en ce sens, mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter, les bras sévèrement croisés sur la poitrine haussant un sourcil comme pour le mettre au défi d'aller plus avant, le bruit du stylo qui tombe semblant produire un vacarme d'enfer.

Elle était Stéphanie McMahon après tout.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? S'enquit Cena d'un ton neutre, mais où grondait le relent de la colère qu'il tentait de maîtriser, les traits si figés qu'ils semblaient de cire. Nicole est un des piliers du programme, je ne vois pas comment ils ont pu se séparer d'elle et sans en faire autant avec Brianna.

\- La décision a été prise et est irrévocable, tu n'as pas à débattre là-dessus, trancha net la directrice en reprenant son stylo autour duquel ses doigts se crispaient. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais une nouvelle petite amie de toute façon, cela devrait donc t'arranger de ne pas avoir à jouer la comédie.

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'était pas ce que nous avions convenu, rappela John en avançant sur le bord de sa chaise, les mains sagement croisées sur bureau, mais le regard fulminant alors qu'elle le toisait, stoïque. Tu devais agir pour ce qu'il y a de mieux pour les affaires, en l'occurrence pour _moi_. Me séparer de Nikki à l'écran ne va pas dans ce sens. Il faut remédier à ça et vite.

Stéphanie recula le visage avec un petit rictus dédaigneux, assez stupéfaite par l'impudence dont il faisait preuve bien qu'ils aient, en effet, conclu ce marché. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait ce qui était le mieux pour la WWE, c'était son bébé, et aller dans le sens de Cena était une évidence, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se prononcer sur cette question et, après mûre réflexion, ne voyait de toute façon pas d'impact important pour lui et il était hors question qu'il lui parle de la sorte.  
Pour l'entreprise, par contre, c'était une toute autre chanson : le départ de la diva leur ferait indéniablement perdre de l'audience, mais elle était prête à miser sur les autres, notamment Paige qui raflait les faveurs du public masculin et apportait un peu de fraîcheur.

\- Tu as beau être John Cena, le champion des enfants et des ménagères, _je suis_ Stéphanie McMahon. C'est _moi_ qui décide ici et je ne tolèrerai pas que tu me donnes des ordres. Est-ce bien clair où dois-je te suspendre en plus de ta disparition du show pour te rafraîchir la mémoire ?

\- Très clair, rétorqua le Golden Boy toujours avec sa placidité à la limite de l'effrayant. Il avait beau batailler pour son image, il n'était pas fou au point de perdre le contrôle et s'aliéner Stéphanie.

\- Je préfère ça. Navrée pour toi, mais la vie continue et un match t'attend, le congédia-t-elle sans cérémonie avec un sourire hypocrite, celui qu'elle réservait aux autres habituellement, puis elle se replongea derechef dans la correction du script.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as subitement fait changer d'avis, mais sache que je n'approuve pas.

\- Désolée, mais on ne peut pas contenter tous les employés.

\- Je crois que si, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, menaça Cena à demi-mots une fois à la porte du bureau, la main sur la poignée, faisant sourciller la patronne qui abandonna de nouveau son crayon.

Stéphanie n'avait pas réellement changé d'avis, mais ce dernier était en train de basculer subitement face à tant d'insolence et d'ingratitude. Certes, cette décision ne lui était pas bénéfique, et elle n'y pouvait rien, mais sa réaction outrepassait les limites du raisonnable.  
Furibonde, la CBO partit à sa suite au pas de charge dans les couloirs bondés, son regard jetant des éclairs aux athlètes qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin, les faisant déguerpir illico. Pour qui se prenait-il, bon Dieu ?! Il venait de menacer sa patronne.

L'entrevue avait trop courte pour que cela soit si facile de toute manière.

Cena pour sa part, adoptait une démarche identique, mais affectait un regard encore plus effrayant, le poing crispé alors qu'il cherchait une personne bien particulière aux détours de l'arène de Greenville qui abritait le Raw de la semaine.

Dean était en train de discuter de la situation épineuse de Natalya et Colby avec Brie, un gobelet de café à la main, lorsque Cena, hors-de-lui, lui tomba dessus, l'attrapant par le bras afin de le forcer à lui faire face. Brie poussa un cri aigue quand le café du chien de garde se renversa sur son bras nu puis s'empressa de s'écarter en apercevant le maître-chanteur, jetant des regards de biche traquée alentour.

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ! C'est ta faute si elle m'abandonne ! Tonna John en l'empoignant par le col de son t-shirt, ses narines frémissantes à quelques mètres à peine, laissant surgir l'animal sauvage qui se terrait dans sa tanière depuis le début de cette mésaventure. Je vais te briser exactement comme tu me l'as fait.

\- Me tente pas enfoiré, se contenta de rétorquer Dean en le repoussant avec rudesse qui contrastait avec son sourire mielleux. Réveille-toi, ça fait un moment qu'elle est partie.

\- Et maintenant tu me l'enlèves devant les caméras ! Pour qui tu te prends ? T'es qu'un minable et tu vas me payer ça très cher, prévint-il en revenant à la charge, brandissant le poing dans sa direction, mais ce dernier l'intercepta avec aisance et le fit reculer d'une secousse. Il se tourna alors vers Brie adossée au mur. Et toi ? T'étais au courant qu'elle quittait le programme ? Qu'elle t'abandonnait toi aussi après ce que t'as fait pour elle?

\- Elle s'appelle Nicole putain, rugit Jonathan en s'interposant entre lui et Brie pour la défendre au cas où, au comble de l'exaspération. Laisse-la tranquille, elle n'y est pour rien. Arrête s'te plaît, t'as Emma maintenant. Pourquoi ça te met dans tous tes états ?

Ça tenait du délire paranoïaque à présent et il ne devait surtout pas faire empirer la situation, bien que l'envie ne lui manque pas, car il avait vu Stéphanie s'arrêter à l'autre bout du couloir, sidérée par ce qu'elle entendait. Jonathan ne comptait de toute façon pas faire d'esclandre au travail, mais si le charmant ex petit-ami de Nikki s'obstinait à débiter des insanités, il finirait par lui régler son compte dehors.

\- Parce qu'elle est à moi et que j'ai besoin d'elle pour mon image. Emma n'est rien, renchérit la star d'un ton presque plaintif qui fit écarquiller les yeux de la brune alors que Stéphanie approchait au pas de charge et que certains collègues s'amassaient à l'opposé, Paige en tête, intrigués par ce remue-ménage. Je vais te faire virer de là Ambrose, mais seulement quand je t'aurai rendu la pareille.

Brianna ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, pas même atteinte par la cruauté de ses paroles qui aurait pu rouvrir la plaie, et vola faire déguerpir les curieux, rassurée de ne pas compter la fameuse Emma parmi eux.

\- Tu sais très bien qu't'a pas le pouvoir de faire une chose pareille, ça marchera pas.

\- John, c'est in…, commença à brailler Stéphanie de son irritante voix haut perchée en posant la main sur son bras musclé, mais elle s'interrompit lorsque le grand favori se tourna vers elle en brandissant le poing avec le regard fébrile d'un animal fou.

Dean s'intercala prestement, les mains tendues pour les tenir le plus éloignés possible alors qu'un hoquet de stupeur échappait à la patronne qui reculait de quelques pas maladroits. Les deux hommes se toisèrent un long instant, les deux femmes dans leur dos complètement estomaquées par la scène à laquelle elles venaient d'assister.  
John, semblant enfin revenir à lui-même et prendre conscience de l'énorme erreur qu'il venait de commettre en levant la main sur Stéphanie, esquissa un geste dans sa direction.

\- Dehors, le somma-t-elle en redressant le menton, de nouveau impérieuse, et le naturel revenant rapidement au galop, elle se mit à crier en pointant un index rageur dans sa direction, mais toujours à demi-cachée derrière Dean. J'ai dit _dehors_ ! Dehors ! Et tout de suite ou j'appelle la police !

Comprenant qu'il valait mieux abdiquer pour ne pas aggraver son cas, le favori du public déglutit avant de tourner les talons et disparaître dans un silence glacial sous le regard assassin de la CBO qui lui brûlait le dos.  
Le silence perdura une poignée de secondes, le temps que chacun reprenne ses esprits, Dean se décoiffant nerveusement. Ce qu'il venait de se passer était très grave et remettait beaucoup de choses en question pour Stéphanie.

\- Tout va bien? S'inquiéta enfin Jonathan à son adresse, la regardant à la dérobée et elle papillonna des cils comme si elle avait oublié qu'elle n'était pas seule, Brie les rejoignant, préoccupée.

\- Oui... Il faut que j'y aille, s'empressa de répondre la vice-présidente des Créatifs dans un marmonnement dubitatif qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Faisant l'économie d'un sourire, elle tourna les talons dans un balancement de chevelure théâtrale. Je dois combler le trou que vient de laisser John dans le programme, en plus de l'absence de Seth. Fiche-le moi dehors s'il se repointe à l'arène.

\- Bien madame, obtempéra Dean, sachant qu'il serait vain de se faire entendre auprès d'elle même s'il venait de lui éviter un coup. Il attendit qu'elle disparaisse à son tour avant de se tourner vers Brie, un sourire malicieux ourlant ses fines lèvres. Ça veut dire plus de temps à l'écran pour nous, ça.

\- Certes, mais tu te rends compte de l'impact...? Chuchota Brianna en jetant des regards alentour pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans ce couloir, légèrement retournée. C'est allez vraiment loin là. Il a failli frapper Steph, même s'il savait pas qui c'était, et on sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement entre eux juste avant. Elle a débarqué en trombe comme une sorcière, visiblement pour le chercher et lui était carrément furieux.

\- Me prends pas pour un con, toi aussi, ronchonna le catcheur en hochant la tête de dépit alors que la petite brune répliquait que ce n'était pas le cas, fixant le bout de couloir par lequel était partit John puis celui qu'avait emprunté Stéphanie en se décoiffant une énième fois avec une moue avant de fourrer son poing dans sa poche. Au moins maintenant, elle comprend le calvaire qu'a traversé Nikki... Il peut essayer de me menacer autant qu'il veut, j'm'en fous. Il est très mal parti pour gagner.

\- C'est clair... Je vais prévenir Nicole, histoire qu'elle se prépare mentalement à une nouvelle vague de harcèlement.

\- Non, la fait pas paniquer alors qu'elle est tranquille à la maison.

\- Avec Punk, pointa Brie avec une légèrement grimace incertaine, rangeant néanmoins le téléphone dans la poche de son ample robe. Ça ne te dérange pas?

\- Il va se marier, se borna à répondre Dean avec un haussement d'épaules cavalier qui fit pouffer Brianna, mais qui réfléchissait au couple que formait autre fois Nikki et Phil, ce couple déchiré avec des secrets que sa sœur refusait de dévoiler et que son compagnon ne connaissait probablement. Allez viens, je vais nettoyer ton bras et j't'offre un café.

Le duo repartit en spéculant sur l'échange entre la patronne et Cena qui semblait avoir bel et bien disparu de la circulation.  
De son côté, Stéphanie venait de regagner son bureau et, adossée à la porte, fixait le mur d'en face, les doigts repliés contre les lèvres, ressassant la scène absurde à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Nicole n'avait pas menti pour se rendre intéressante, elle en était à présent convaincue et l'avait persécutée sans fondement.  
Elle-même était douée pour effrayer ses ouailles lorsque cela était nécessaire, mais ce qu'elle avait lu dans le regard de John relevait d'un tout autre niveau et lui avait glacé le sang. Et ce coup qui avait bien failli partir ! Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas agi en toute conscience, guidé par la colère, mais elle était sa chef!  
Heureusement que Dean s'était interposé sans quoi cela aurait fort mal fini. Honnêtement, elle le considérait sous un autre jour depuis, mais maintenant il lui fallait prendre des dispositions nécessaires.

Avec un tel comportement, Cena pouvait dire adieu au marché et à son traitement de faveur.

* * *

\- Magne-toi, Rollins ! S'égosilla Eva depuis le salon de l'appartement de Nikki, élégante dans sa jupe crayon noire, son sac à main sur le bras, Devin souriant dans son dos. La séance commence dans une demi-heure !

Nicole observait le duo féminin qui commençait à s'impatienter depuis son poste royal dans le canapé, noyée parmi les coussins à suivre distraitement Raw, partagée entre le divertissement de voir Colby jouer au pacha et se faire désirer par ces-dames et la perplexité de la conception de « rencard » de la petite Devin. Sans parler du fait que les gens défilaient dans son appartement tout au long de la journée, ce qui avait le don d'irriter Jonathan qui voyait leur intimité réduite à néant, bien qu'il soit parti à 3 heures du matin pour prendre son avion. Quant à Punk, énième hébergé du refuge que tenait Nicole un peu contre son gré, cela l'amusait plus qu'autre chose puisque vivant quasiment en reclus avec sa dulcinée.  
La diva avait beau prétendre qu'elle n'aimait pas voir son appartement constamment pris d'assaut, tous savaient qu'elle adorait jouer à la parfaite hôtesse et vivre entourée de rires et discussions animées, surtout maintenant qu'elle était exclue des programmes.

Le catcheur à la crinière bicolore émergea enfin du couloir éclairé qui desservait les 5 chambres, les cheveux lâchés et vêtue d'un simple jean noir et d'un t-shirt gris seyant. Toute cette attente pour _ça_. Il profitait clairement de la situation pour jouer au petit prince, même s'il était mis à l'écart professionnellement en raison de son attitude, et il s'en délectait vu son sourire espiègle.

\- Soyez sages et pas d'alcool pour toi sinon tu dors sur le palier ! Serina Nikki en se levant pour étreindre Colby alors que le trio approchait de la porte d'entrée, véritable mère poule.

L'athlète lui rendit son étreinte et ils quittèrent l'appartement une fois les filles lui ayant assuré qu'elles le gardaient à l'œil et leur ayant souhaité une bonne soirée, les doigts de Devin cachés dans la main de la star du soir. Un léger rire émana de Punk dès que la porte se fut fermée derrière eux et la brune le rejoignit dans le sofa, retrouvant le confort de son tas de coussins avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

\- T'es une vraie mère Thérésa maintenant !

\- « Sexy mère Thérésa », corrigea la pulpeuse diva avec un regard entendu avant d'étendre ses jambes sur la table basse, encombrée de verres et diverses bouteilles, pour plus de confort. Et t'en plains pas puisque je t'héberge à titre gratuit toi aussi, mon pauvre petit malheureux.

\- C'est vrai. Ça doit te donner un avant-goût de famille toute cette agitation.

Nikki acquiesça vaguement, comme absente, car cette évocation et la proximité de son ancien compagnon et, pire encore, qui avait été en passe d'être le père de son premier enfant, l'incommodait aujourd'hui encore. D'autant plus que le secret était pesant et elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de le partager avec Dean.  
Phil posa la main sur son avant-bras en guise d'excuse avec un soupir maladroit. Il était toujours maladroit à ce sujet.

\- Parlons justement de la raison de ta présence ici. On va pas tourner autour du pot jusqu'à ton départ, aiguillonna Nicole afin de dissiper son malaise, s'emparant de son verre de jus de fruit. Phillip ne buvant pas d'alcool, elle se calait sur ses habitudes. Sois honnête. Est-ce que tu as peur de te marier…Ou d'April ? Ou tu as agi sur un coup de tête et tu le regrettes ?

\- Je l'aime. Je l'aime vraiment à la folie, mais j'ai la sensation que c'est précipité et que c'est histoire de faire comme tout le monde.

\- On ne t'a pas mis le couteau sous la gorge pour lui faire ta demande… Si ? Le taquina gentiment la brune en reposant la tête sur le dossier du sofa, le couvant d'un regard bienveillant. Il fit ''non'' de la tête et elle reprit alors en posant sa main sur la sienne pour lui assurer son soutien et sa sympathie : T'as l'air de traversé la même crise que toutes les filles qui sont passées par là, mais tu l'aimes, alors où est le problème ? Sois honnête.

Phillip resta muet, plus afin de jauger l'impact de la vérité que pour chercher la réponse à cette question, sans relever le fait qu'elle le traite explicitement de fille.

\- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit la bonne personne pour moi, admit enfin le catcheur retraité en aspirant l'anneau de sa lèvre par nervosité, conscient que c'était dangereux d'aborder cela avec son ancienne compagne qui avait toujours sa place dans son cœur et réciproquement.

\- Tu plaisantes ?! J'connais pas une femme plus parfaite pour toi qu'April : une grande enfant au caractère bien trempé qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et qui hésite pas l'ouvrir. Trop même, mais profondément gentille. Pas que je le sois pas, mais j'ai pas la même vision des choses que toi… April voit le monde à ta façon et tu serais con de laisser partir la seule fille qui te comprennes vraiment et t'acceptes tel que tu es, à ses risques et périls.

Elle énonça sa dernière remarque avec un rire qui eut vite fait de le contaminer, convaincu et rassuré par ses paroles emplies de bon sens. En dépit des sentiments amoureux très forts qu'il avait éprouvé pour Nikki, et la profonde affection qu'il lui portait encore, un fossé immense les séparait tandis qu'April avançait sur la même rive que lui, avec son sourire espiègle et son pas sautillant qui le rendaient toujours heureux.

\- T'as le droit de douter, comme tout le monde, c'est une grande étape de la vie, mais faut pas que ça te rende stupide et peureux. Et au lieu de faire une connerie, si t'as besoin de souffler, prend le temps avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Punk approuva ses paroles d'un profond signe de tête, la dévisageant avec un éblouissement qui lui soutira un sourire un tantinet gêné.

\- Jonathan a vraiment un effet bénéfique sur toi. Il t'a domptée et t'as rendu raisonnable.

\- Ca c'est ce que vous croyez tous, mais dans votre dos…, minauda Nicole avec une œillade friponne et haussant un sourcil suggestif. Mais te fais pas de soucis, c'est une merveilleuse étape qui va commencer pour toi.

\- C'est vrai, mais c'est toi que j'aurais dû épouser… enfin la toi de maintenant !

\- Arrête tes conneries et concentre-toi sur Raw le temps que mon bébé est à la caméra, ordonna la pulpeuse diva en claquant des doigts et désignant la télévision de l'index dans un geste impérieux, tentant de dissiper ce nouveau malaise par son exubérance naturelle. Détend-toi maintenant.

Nikki déposa une bise sur sa joue, tenant son visage en coupe puis lui adressa un dernier sourire bienveillant, dissimulant l'inquiétude qui commençait à naître à l'encontre de ce nouveau mariage, en dépit de la sincérité de ses mots et qui, elle l'espérait, ne serait pas un fiasco.  
Sur la table basse, le nom de Stéphanie McMahon s'affichait sur son téléphone portable, écran tourné contre le verre.

* * *

\- Ma chérie, je suis sérieuse, si ça ne s'arrange pas, ce que je ne souhaite bien sûr pas, tu peux venir t'installer à la maison quelques temps. Adam serait ravi.

Natalya sourit contre son téléphone portable, touchée par l'éternelle prévenance de son ancienne collègue et amie Beth Phoenix, attendant ses collègues sur un banc dans une rue piétonne relativement calme du centre-ville d'Orlando.  
Même si la canadienne s'était isolée pour laisser s'exprimer son chagrin et sa déception face à la triste réalité lors de sa soirée chez le couple en Caroline du Nord, la glamazone avait deviné sa peine, ne la connaissant que trop bien pour avoir voyagé des mois en sa compagnie, et l'avait rejointe à l'étage une fois Lyric endormie. La blonde pétillante n'avait alors pas résisté longtemps et avait relaté ses déboires amoureux dans le menu détail. Même son attirance pour Seth et leur relation ambiguë avait été révélées, et cela lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle pouvait certes en discuter avec Nicole, mais cette dernière n'était pas tout à fait impartiale.

\- C'est gentil, mais je vais persévérer. J'ai abandonné le main roster pour que ça fonctionne alors pas question que je baisse les bras si vite, déclina Nattie avec détermination, se levant en apercevant la silhouette de Becky apparaître au coin de la rue. Mais je note ton offre.

\- Et n'hésite pas si tu n'as pas le moral, ok ? Fais ce qui est le mieux pour toi surtout.

Un peu rassurée d'avoir ses arrières couverts de la sorte, Nattie raccrocha après lui avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à l'instant où l'irlandaise à la crinière flamboyante lui offrait une étreinte.  
Bayley, Sami et Finn ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre puis ils se rendirent dans un pub discret du centre-ville afin de discuter tranquillement sans être tracasser par de la musique bien trop forte et de jeunes ivrognes.

Nattie avait en premier lieu refusé de participer à cette sortie proposée par une Bayley toute guillerette, jusqu'à comprendre que prendre l'air en compagnie de personnes différentes lui serait bénéfique. De plus, les deux autres invités étaient des amours et ne pourraient que la divertir.

Et en effet, ce soir-là, Natalya ne pensa ni à Tyson ni à Seth tant elle passa un agréable un moment. Son unique remède était la compagnie, mais elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas solliciter ses amis en continu et vivre ainsi, notamment sa vie maritale. D'autant plus que, lorsqu'elle était seule, elle se retrouvait forcer de réfléchir à la situation et s'y dédier entièrement.

* * *

\- Stresse pas bébé, ça va bien se passer et tu vas adorer ma grand-mère, la rassura Dean alors qu'ils patientaient dans l'ascenseur que ce dernier atteigne le cinquième étage de la résidence chic où vivait cette dernière, Nicole bien silencieuse dans son coin. Elle est super dynamique, a plein d'humour… Et elle est vraiment tolérante.

\- Tout le monde m'aime, pas besoin d'être tolérant ! Renchérit Nicole avec une arrogance feinte, faisant sourire son compagnon qui approchait. Elle abandonna rapidement son masque de dédain et avoua : J'ai toujours la pression quand je rencontre la famille de mon chéri. La tienne encore plus parce que je veux qu'ils m'adorent, pas qu'ils me prennent pour une pouff inutile qui n'a rien à faire avec toi à part tuer le temps et s'amuser. On est tellement différent.

\- Sois naturelle, comporte-toi comme avec moi au quotidien et tout se passera très bien. Ils sont pas cons et savent très bien que l'image de la télé est fausse. Dans tous les cas, je t'aime et c'est le principal, non ?

La pulpeuse diva acquiesça d'un signe de tête en le couvant d'un regard empreint de gratitude, un peu soulagée, mais la crainte revint au galop lorsque la sonnerie de l'ascenseur carillonna, leur annonçant ainsi qu'ils arrivaient à destination.  
Dean s'empara délicatement de se main afin de la guider dans le couloir lumineux sans jamais cesser de lui sourire pour tenter de l'apaiser et l'embrassa tendrement pour faire diversion et sonner à la porte d'entrée au bout du couloir.  
La voir dans cet état de nervosité l'estomaquait tout en l'attendrissant. En effet, Nikki abordait la vie avec nonchalance et une confiance en elle qui pouvait paraître démesurée, mais qui contrastait de façon impressionnante avec son attitude du jour. Bien que déconcertant de prime abord, cela lui prouvait combien il comptait à ses yeux La brune avait même soigné son apparence pour l'occasion, évitant les décolletés pigeonnants et robes trop courtes qui ne laissaient rien à l'imagination et risquaient de tuer sa grand-mère d'une crise cardiaque. Les escarpins, accessoires indispensables, étaient bien évidemment de mise, mais la catcheuse avait opté pour un pantalon noir et une tunique blanche cache-cœur.

\- Mon chéri ! Comme je suis ravie de te voir ! pépia Birdie, la grand-mère de Dean, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte et lui ouvrait grand les bras, ne laissant ainsi pas le temps à Nikki de se dérober ou paniquer.

Sa voix rocailleuse alliée à sa chevelure aile de corbeaux, probablement grâce à une mixture chimique, sa silhouette toute menue et ses yeux bleu pétillants dont Jonathan avait de toute évidence hérité, prenait au dépourvu pour une dame de son âge avant de la rendre sympathique à ses interlocuteurs. Birdie n'avait rien des grand-mères enrobées et coincées dans leurs robes difformes et chandails à fleurs.  
Jonathan la prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit avec une telle force que ses pieds quittèrent le sol dans un gloussement enchanté. Face à cette vision ahurissante, Nicole ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux avant que son cœur ne s'emballe furieusement et que des étoiles s'allument dans ses prunelles chocolat.

\- Vous devez être Nicole, enchantée, je suis Birdie, se présenta-t-elle en lui plaquant deux bises chaleureuses sur chaque joue, l'enveloppant d'un nuage d'Opium et une mèche de cheveux la chatouillant au passage. Je ne vous imaginai pas du tout comme ça lorsque Johnny m'a parlé de vous. En tout cas, la première nana que tu me remettes est magnifique, mon coco !

\- Mamie tu me mets la honte, grommela l'athlète qui se décoiffait nerveusement et le regard fuyant tel un enfant embarrassé à la sortie de l'école tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans le petit, mais coquet hall de l'appartement. J't'ai déjà dit que je détestais que tu m'appelles ''Johnny''.

\- C'est précisément pour cette raison que je continue à t'appeler comme ça ! rétorqua Birdie en le toisant d'un faux air de défiance hautaine qui vit s'élargir le sourire de la diva brune. Suivez-moi les enfants.

\- Je suis la première fille que tu ramènes à ta famille ? s'enquit-elle dans un murmure que la fierté rendait aigue alors qu'ils suivaient la dynamique septuagénaire dans le salon convivial dans les teintes pourpres et blanches, traînant les valises dans leur sillage. Et en plus tu lui as parlé de moi ?

\- Calme-toi, je t'ai pas décrite avec des poèmes et tout le bordel dégoulinant de romantisme non plus, riposta Dean en enroulant néanmoins un bras autour de ses épaules, particulièrement mal à l'aise lorsque la conversation touchait à son passif avec les femmes, mais elle s'en fichait. _Elle était la première femme présentée à la famille Good_. Fallait bien que je te donne le change. Tu m'as foutu le trac de ma vie en rencontrant ton père et ton frère, mon premier fan, donc à ton tour de souffrir.

\- Trop aimable chéri… Mais ta grand-mère a l'air bien plus agréable qu'eux donc ta punition est ratée.

\- La journée n'est pas finie, se contenta-t-il de chuchoter en adoptant une moue de conspirateur, haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive, ce qui la fit rire contre le dos de sa main, mais trop fort car Birdie se retourna à l'instant où elle ouvrait la porte de leur chambre.

\- Voilà votre chambre, je vous ai réservé la plus jolie, confia la vieille dame en leur lançant un regard de connivence puis d'un geste théâtral du bras, elle les invita à entrer. Julian n'en a pas besoin, il vient sans Linda ce soir.

**[James Vincent McMorrow - Higher Love]**

Plus tôt durant le vol pour Cincinatti, Jonathan lui avait relaté les grandes lignes de sa vie familiale, lui décrivant donc son frère Julian – sa mère n'ayant que peu d'inspiration pour les prénoms - la misère de leur vie semblant être une vocation toute tracée pour le cadet qui était devenu un assistant social acharné, ayant pour but de se spécialiser dans les enfances en danger, et fiancé à Linda, une infirmière fraîchement diplômée qui comprenait l'ampleur de son désir de venir en aide aux gosses désabusés des bas-quartiers, adolescents traumatisés et adultes au bord de la rupture.  
Quant à Birdie, elle les avait tirés d'une maison délabrée pour une autre dès que sa propre fille en qui elle avait perdu tout espoir depuis longtemps se retrouva embarquée par la police pour trafic de drogue – comme si consommer en permanence ne lui suffisait pas – sans la moindre considération pour ses deux fils en bas-âge. Jonathan et Julian avaient ainsi évité de peu les foyers d'accueil et leurs lots de tourments, l'amour et la tendresse de leur mamie et son compagnon leur permettant de surmonter les plus graves lésions psychologiques d'une enfance chaotique parsemée d'alcool, drogue, hurlements et pleurs. En dépit de la profonde affection que lui avait fourni Birdie, le plus âgé avait chaviré et retrouvé la vie dont elle avait désespérément essayé de le tirer, mais il lui fut impossible de lutter contre le chagrin dévastateur de la trahison de son premier amour et la mort d'une crise cardiaque de son compagnon Richard qui les avaient traité comme ses propres enfants et que les garçons étaient venu à appeler ''papy''.  
Très ému d'évoquer ce pan de son passé et cet homme qui avait laissé son empreinte à vie dans son esprit, Dean avait relaté d'une voix sourde que c'était Richard qui lui avait enseigné les rudiments d'une enfance joyeuse tels que faire du vélo, pêcher, nager, ou lui avait inculqué des valeurs qu'il avait négligé après sa disparition, mais qui faisait maintenant de lui un homme. Quand il repensait à son adolescence d'alcoolique, limite drogué, il ressentait une profonde honte, persuadé qu'il avait bafoué les enseignements de son père de substitution.

Tous les deux ressassaient ces souvenirs, lui avec bien plus d'acuité, alors que Birdie leur souriait et caressait une dernière fois la joue de son petit-fils dans l'expression la plus pure d'affection avant de leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Seuls dans l'élégante et sobre chambre aux murs sable apaisants, les pieds bien ancrés à la moquette blanche comme pour prouver qu'ils prenaient définitivement leur quartier, ils échangèrent un regard chargé d'émotions et leurs mains se trouvèrent pour se joindre étroitement.

Julian arriva avec un peu de retard pour le dîner car retenu pour un cas d'enfant maltraité dénoncé par une voisine de la victime, mais fit preuve d'une jovialité sidérante qui encouragea les trois autres à l'imiter, sans trop de peine pour Nikki toute enchantée qu'elle était de se trouver là et faire sa connaissance.  
La diva aimait beaucoup son beau-frère, spontané et plein d'une joie vivre communicative qui détonnait avec son quotidien tissé de misère, et qu'il abordait rarement, bien que toujours à demi-mots pour ne pas choque les âmes sensibles, avec un brin d'humour teintée fierté qui faisait pétiller ses prunelles aussi brunes que celles de son frère étaient bleu, bien que partageant cette étincelle rieuse qui les rendaient sympathiques.  
Ce dernier était gentil, drôle, intéressant de par ses diverses anecdotes sur Jonathan, Cincinatti ou ses clients et, mieux encore, intéressé par Nicole, ses avis, son quotidien dans le catch, ses envies etc. Physiquement, ils étaient assez similaires: même visage rond, presque poupin, et adorables fossettes, mais Julian avait les cheveux plus sombres, était plus petit et fluet, forcément.

Ils firent honneur au dîner préparé en majorité par Birdie, ayant mis la main à la patte une fois leurs affaires posées, se resservant maintes fois en poulet et pommes de terre sautées, l'alcool coulant peu et Nicole bridant tout naturellement ses mauvaises manies, par respect pour eux et leur passé, ayant même abandonné son téléphone au fond de sa valise et mettant les problèmes de ses proches entre parenthèses.

Ils pouvaient survivre sans elle une nuit. Et c'était le cas, parce que Seth baignait dans la lumière de Devin, ne lâchant jamais sa main durant leur promenade nocturne en ville en compagnie d'Eva, de peur qu'elle ne s'envole à son tour et lui jetant des regards admiratifs à la dérobée, que Natalya parvenait enfin à emprunter un autre chemin, riant aux éclats aux blagues de Finn avec qui elle était sortie après un entraînement intensif, et que Punk s'endormait paisiblement après une discussion avec sa dulcinée, enfin rasséréné.

Julian rentra peu après minuit et Birdie alla se coucher après de chaleureuses embrassades, dévisageant Nikki avec ravissement, aux anges, mais épuisée. A son âge, elle n'était plus habituée à veiller si tard!

\- Alors, comment t'as vécu cette immersion chez la famille Good ? s'enquit Dean, enfoui sous la couette, un bras replié sous la tête et le regard rivé à la salle de bain illuminée d'où provenait le bruit d'eau en train de couler.

\- Beaucoup mieux que la rencontre avec ma propre famille ! Ils sont tous les deux adorables, drôles et compréhensifs, énuméra la brune qui émergeait enfin de sa cachette, vêtue d'une nuisette rose, les cheveux ramenés en chignon désordonné et sans maquillage. Elle s'agenouilla sur le lit et rampa jusqu'à lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres, tout en innocence. Je les adore, ils sont parfaits.

\- A mon image, plaisanta son compagnon en mimant une moue hautaine qui la fit rire, puis il la contempla, admiratif de sa beauté naturelle. J'avais un peu peur, mais là je suis soulagé et vraiment content. Ça s'est super bien passé.

La jeune femme approuva d'un vif signe de tête en s'asseyant sur le lit, mais son sourire évasif indiquait que son esprit voguait déjà à mille lieux de là. Elle ressassait sa conversation avec Punk et les souvenirs de leur relation amoureuse houleuse qui lui avait apporté l'une des plus grandes souffrances de sa vie. Celle qu'elle devait lui avouer, se faisant violence depuis des semaines pour finalement se rétracter au dernier moment car elle-même incapable de la supporter aujourd'hui encore.

\- Ça va bébé? s'inquiéta Jonathan en posant sa main sur la sienne dans l'espoir de la faire revenir sur Terre, priant pour que cette scène familiale n'est pas ravivé de mauvais souvenirs.

Nikki battit des cils et le dévisagea longuement, le cœur au bord des lèvres, rassemblant tout le courage dont elle était encore capable. C'était injuste de choisir cet instant pour faire cet aveu, son moment à lui, auprès de sa famille, mais elle estimait en même temps que c'était le plus judicieux, encouragée par ce cocon familial protecteur. Elle prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux, puis se lança:

\- Je ne t'ai pas tout dit concernant ma relation avec Phil. Si j'ai longtemps eu des problèmes à cause de mon désir d'enfant avec Cena, c'est parce que j'ai fais une fausse couche en 2012 et ça m'a complètement chamboulée.

Jonathan écarquilla les yeux, la gorge nouée, et s'empara délicatement de sa main pour lui prouver son soutient. Tout faisait enfin sens.

\- Je suis tombée enceinte de Punk et j'ai perdu le bébé au bout de quatre mois. Au départ, je n'en voulais pas, je ne pensais qu'à ma carrière, mais l'équipe avait de toute façon décidé de ne pas renouveler mon contrat à cause ça, mais lui, il était aux anges et il a fini par me convaincre que c'était le miracle de la vie, qu'on serait bien tous les trois, une véritable famille, et j'ai fini par y croire. Vraiment. J'avais décidé de garder le bébé, une petite fille qu'on avait décidé d'appeler Alice, et on vivait sur notre petite nuage, impatients de voir la famille Brooks s'agrandir, mais le ring me manquait et on était plus du tout sur la même longueur d'ondes, et c'est peut-être bien ça qui a provoqué cette foutue fausse couche. Et puis tu connais la suite...

Et la voix de Nikki se brisa alors qu'elle baissait la tête pour camoufler honteusement ses larmes, n'ayant pas flanché durant tout son discours car soutenue par le besoin de se justifier auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle voulait tout lui donner sans concession, même ses pires secrets. Un poids venait néanmoins de quitter ses épaules, celui de sa peine qu'elle n'avait partagé qu'avec sa sœur, sa mère et Natalya. A présent, il fallait qu'elle parvienne à l'accepter, l'événement en lui-même, son virulent rejet au départ puis l'enchantement que lui avait procuré l'idée d'être mère.  
Bouleversé, le cœur crevé comme s'il était dans sa peau et incapable de prononcer le traître mot pour la réconforter, Jonathan la blottit contre lui et la laisser pleurer tout son soûl contre sa nuque en flattant sa chevelure d'ébène tandis qu'elle s'agrippait désespérément à lui en répétant inlassablement des ''désolé'' qui ne lui étaient pas destinés, écho de leur première étreinte dans ce gymnase de Tampa.


End file.
